


In Love (Livre 1)

by Catlaxy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 157,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlaxy/pseuds/Catlaxy
Summary: Alors qu'elle fait sa rentrée en classe de première au lycée Liberty, Lisa Thompson découvre son nouveau professeur de mathématiques. Elle qui n'y connaît rien à l'amour, elle va bientôt éprouver pour cet enseignant des sentiments plus que troublants...





	1. Les nouveaux du lycée

**Prologue**

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'écrire était le meilleur moyen de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De trier ses souvenirs et d'analyser ses sentiments. De prendre du recul, aussi. Ces deux dernières années au lycée ont été pour moi si riches en émotions... Voilà maintenant une semaine que les vacances d'été ont commencé, et je ressens déjà le besoin d'écrire. De vous écrire. Vous qui avez été le début de mes joies et de mes peines... De mon salut et de ma perdition._  

_Je sais._

_Maintenant que vous avez lu ces premières lignes – qui vous laissent peut-être deviner le ton dramatique que va prendre la suite de ce manuscrit –, vous vous dites que jamais vous n'aurez le courage ni la patience de lire les cinquante et quelques pages que vous tenez actuellement entre les mains. La seule chose qui vous vient à l'esprit, c'est d'aller directement à la dernière page pour déchiffrer la signature et découvrir qui est l'auteur de cette lettre qui s'annonce des plus soporifiques... Je vous épargnerai cette peine._

_Mon nom est Lisa Thompson._

_Vous avez bien lu. Lisa Thompson, du lycée Liberty. Vous savez qui je suis. Ce que vous ne savez pas encore, c'est que ceci n'est pas une lettre. En fait, c'est un roman._

_Ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter n'est ni plus ni moins que l'histoire de ma vie. Ou, plus exactement, la raison pour laquelle j'en suis arrivée là où j'en suis. Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? Un air de déjà-vu ? Vous devez certainement penser à Hannah Baker et aux cassettes qu'elle a enregistrées avant de se suicider. Désormais, tout le monde est au courant. Eh bien, oui, j'avoue qu'Hannah Baker a été une source d'inspiration pour moi. Mais de là à parler de plagiat... Non. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent._

_J'ai toujours aimé les livres. Malgré ma prédilection pour les sciences, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir une fibre littéraire. L'oral n'ayant jamais été mon fort, l'idée de raconter ma vie dans un micro ne m'a pas particulièrement emballée. Par contre, l'idée d'écrire un roman... On peut dire que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment._

_Il est vrai que j'aurais très bien pu taper ces mots à l'ordinateur et vous envoyer mon roman par mail, sous format compressé. Cela aurait été plus simple, voire plus rapide. Mais je reste persuadée que cela aurait aussi fait perdre à mon histoire tout son charme. Je suppose que je suis de la vieille école : j'aime les choses un peu rétro, comme les montres à gousset ou les nœuds papillons... Mais ne nous attardons pas pour le moment. Nous aurons bien le temps par la suite de revenir là-dessus. J'ai donc opté pour le bon vieux stylo à bille (rien de plus résistant aux larmes qui tombent sur le papier lorsqu'on pleure en écrivant) et la feuille de papier A4 à petits carreaux (tant pis pour les arbres). Vous me direz que si j'avais vraiment voulu faire les choses à l'ancienne, j'aurais utilisé une plume et du parchemin, mais que voulez-vous ? Pas moyen de mettre la main sur un rouleau de parchemin !_

_Bref. Il n'existe en tout et pour tout que deux exemplaires de ce roman. Celui que vous avez sous les yeux est l'original : avec ses ratures et ses gribouillages, ses taches de chocolat et de graisse de donuts (désolée pour ça). Le deuxième exemplaire en est une photocopie, que j'ai conservée dans un endroit sûr, au cas où vous décideriez de vous débarrasser de l'original dans une poubelle ou dans votre feu de cheminée._

_Je vous le déconseille fortement._

_Si vous le faites, vous ne saurez jamais à quel point vous avez marqué mes deux dernières années au lycée. Vous ne saurez jamais à quel point vous avez changé ma vie._

_Alors, installez-vous confortablement. Prenez votre temps._

_La règle est simple... Respirez un bon coup, et... lisez._

 

* * *

  **In Love**

* * *

 

 **Chapitre 1  
** _Les nouveaux du lycée_

Tout commença le mardi 6 septembre 2016. Il était sept heures trente du matin. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain mi-longs et aux yeux noisette était assise au pied d'un arbre, dans la cour du lycée Liberty. En cette journée ensoleillée, elle faisait sa rentrée en classe de première. Le ciel était d’un bleu limpide. Une légère brise soufflait dans les branches du chêne auquel elle était adossée et détachait ses feuilles jaunes et orangées, qui virevoltaient dans les airs avant de venir se poser délicatement sur l’herbe verte.

Les élèves commençaient à affluer dans la cour, mais la jeune fille n’y prêtait guère attention. Elle était bien trop occupée à lire son bouquin d’histoire, ouvert au chapitre qui traitait de la Guerre de Sécession. Elle se préparait déjà à son premier cours de la matinée, qui allait commencer dans un quart d’heure. Elle était arrivée en avance au lycée, comme à son habitude. Lisa Thompson était une élève sérieuse.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je parle de moi à la troisième personne ? Vous trouvez que cela a un petit côté narcissique, voire schizophrène ? Eh bien, il n’est jamais trop tard pour apprendre à connaître mes faces cachées ! Plus sérieusement : j’ai toujours préféré les romans écrits à la troisième personne, pas vous ? Plutôt que d’enfermer le lecteur dans l’unique point de vue du narrateur, ils permettent de suivre l’histoire d’un regard extérieur. De mettre tous les personnages sur un même pied d’égalité, et de laisser le lecteur libre d’interpréter les choses à sa manière.

Et puis, je dois bien l’avouer, si j’étais restée à la première personne, jamais je n’aurais eu l’occasion de mentionner la couleur de mes cheveux ou de mes yeux... Inutile de dire que j’en aurais gardé une profonde frustration ! Cela vous paraît superficiel de ma part ? Ne vous étonnez pas ! Encore une de mes faces cachées...

Passons donc à ma tenue vestimentaire.

Ce jour-là,  Lisa portait un t-shirt noir avec l'inscription « Nirvana » imprimée en jaune, au-dessus d'un smiley aux yeux en croix et à la langue tirée. C'était son groupe préféré depuis qu'elle était en classe de troisième. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle écoute au moins un de leurs morceaux sur son téléphone, en prenant le bus pour aller au lycée ou pour rentrer chez elle. Kurt Cobain était son idole, et elle rêvait de s'acheter un jour une guitare électrique pour reprendre ses chansons favorites. En attendant, elle se contentait de jouer de la basse dans son groupe de punk rock au lycée. Car le grunge n'était pas le seul style de rock qu'elle écoutait, loin de là. Son panel s'étendait au punk rock (The Offspring étant son groupe de prédilection dans le genre), au rock alternatif (avec une mention spéciale pour les Red Hot Chili Peppers), voire même jusqu'au rock psychédélique (les Pink Floyd étaient pour elle une référence en termes de richesse musicale). Le groupe dans lequel elle jouait s'inscrivait dans la lignée de The Offspring ou encore Sum 41, et répondait au doux nom de « Screaming Donuts ». Perturbant, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, Lisa n'était pas peu fière de le dire : c'était elle qui avait baptisé son groupe !

Le reste de sa tenue ce jour-là se composait d'un jean bleu délavé un peu serré et d'une paire de Converses kakis. Elle avait posé à côté d'elle son sac à dos Eastpak en treillis militaire. Elle avait tout du look de l'ado rebelle, et pourtant...

« Tu commences déjà à réviser tes cours d'histoire ? s'écria d'une voix inquiète une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'était approchée de Lisa. Tu penses que Mr Lockett va nous filer une interro surprise dès le premier jour ? »

Lisa leva le nez de son bouquin. Astrid Lorensen se tenait devant elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient coiffés en nattes. Une lueur d'angoisse brillait dans ses yeux gris perle.

« Le premier jour, peut-être pas, répondit Lisa. Mais le deuxième jour, oui, c'est sûr ! », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Sur ce, elle referma énergiquement son livre et se leva. Les deux lycéennes se mirent en marche vers le bâtiment principal du lycée.

Lisa et Astrid étaient toutes les deux en classe de première. Elles se connaissaient depuis la troisième et s'entendaient à merveille, en particulier pour ce qui était de se payer la tête des profs.

« Tu crois que Mr Lockett va nous remettre sa cravate rouge à pois jaunes ? demanda Astrid avec un large sourire. Honnêtement, il a l'air d'un clown avec ça !

\- Il ne lui manque plus que le nez rouge ! renchérit Lisa en riant.

- Oh non ! Il l'a déjà ! »

Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire en entrant dans le vestibule du lycée. De nombreux élèves s'y trouvaient déjà et s'affairaient autour des casiers pour y déposer leur casse-croûte du midi et en retirer les livres de cours dont ils allaient avoir besoin dans la matinée. Les bruits des discussions, des rires et des claquements métalliques des portes des casiers animaient le corridor.

Astrid pouvait bien se moquer de son prof d'histoire et de sa cravate, elle non plus ne faisait pas dans la discrétion en matière de look. Il allait sans dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup se faire remarquer. Elle avait pour habitude de porter des jupes courtes, de hautes chaussettes à rayures, et des t-shirts aux motifs toujours plus surprenants les uns que les autres. En ce jour de rentrée, par exemple, elle avait opté pour une jupe noire, des chaussettes roses et noires qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, et... un t-shirt rose sur lequel était dessinée une énorme tête de bébé cochon. Vous voyez le résultat ? Attendez un peu, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! Astrid aimait aussi beaucoup les couleurs. Chacun de ses ongles était verni d'une couleur différente : rouge, jaune, vert, bleu, violet... les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! Enfin, l'une de ses fantaisies ultimes était la collection des boucles d'oreilles de formes originales : fruits, champignons et pâtisseries miniatures pendouillaient régulièrement à ses oreilles... Et aujourd'hui, pour mettre la dernière touche à son costume et rester dans le thème porcin, elle avait choisi de porter des boucles d'oreilles en forme de... rondelles de saucisson.

Vous avez bien lu.

Vous les avez peut-être même déjà vues !

Si c'est le cas, vous conviendrez comme moi que porter en même temps ce t-shirt et ces bijoux pouvait sembler déplacé (d'autant plus que ces boucles d'oreilles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de vraies rondelles de saucisson... – mon dieu, quand j'y repense, c'étaient peut-être de vraies rondelles ? Non, je l'aurais senti...). Astrid avait-elle conscience de ce qu'elle faisait ? Etait-ce de la bêtise ou de la provocation ? Toujours est-il que la jeune fille ne passait jamais inaperçue.

Lisa, au contraire, préférait faire profil bas. Porter les t-shirts de ses groupes de rock favoris pour afficher ses goûts musicaux lui était suffisant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en étaler davantage.

Malgré leurs caractères opposés, les deux lycéennes faisaient la paire. Elles étaient pour ainsi dire complémentaires. Et ce matin, elles allaient toutes les deux en cours d'histoire avancé. Elles avaient en effet opté pour la classe de niveau renforcé – celle qui préparait les élèves les plus doués à l'université – car elles étaient toutes deux d'excellentes élèves, même si leurs goûts les orientaient vers des études supérieures totalement différentes.

Lisa avait des prédispositions naturelles pour les maths, la physique et la chimie. Elle appréciait également les matières dites littéraires, comme l'histoire ou les langues, mais elle les voyait surtout comme un moyen de se changer les idées, de faire une pause entre deux résolutions d'équations. Aussi souhaitait-elle continuer à faire des sciences aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait possible durant ses études. Dans quelle université ? Elle n'en savait encore rien. Mais du moment qu'elle pouvait trouver un établissement qui l'accepte et lui propose des cours capables de stimuler ses capacités intellectuelles, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Astrid, à l'inverse, avait réussi à mettre de côté toutes les matières scientifiques, pour ne se consacrer qu'aux lettres, à l'histoire et aux langues. Artiste dans l'âme, elle participait tous les après-midis à des ateliers créatifs, tels que les cours de poterie, de dessin, de photographie et de théâtre. Contrairement à Lisa, elle avait une idée très claire de l'université dans laquelle elle voulait aller après le lycée : elle se destinait à la prestigieuse université de Yale, et en particulier à son école des beaux arts.

Mais en attendant, il lui restait encore deux années entières à passer au lycée Liberty. Deux années, cela paraissait si long... Lisa se disait qu'elle avait encore largement le temps de réfléchir à son avenir. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce que ces deux années lui réservaient... Elle était loin de se douter qu'elles passeraient comme un éclair.

A huit heures moins le quart, la cloche du lycée retentit. Lisa et Astrid étaient déjà assises à leur table dans la salle d'histoire et continuaient à papoter en attendant l'arrivée du prof et des autres élèves.

« J'espère que Tony Padilla sera avec nous pour suivre ce cours, dit Astrid. Si je me souviens bien, c'est plutôt un littéraire, lui aussi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as choisi ce cours exprès pour être dans la même classe que Tony ? » s'exclama Lisa.

Elle se souvenait maintenant à quel point son amie avait été enchantée par ses leçons d'histoire en classe de seconde. En vérité, la présence de Tony aux cours de Mr Lockett avait joué un rôle essentiel dans la motivation d'Astrid. Assise deux tables à gauche du jeune homme, elle n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards langoureux, auxquels il était resté parfaitement indifférent. Ce matin-là, la place habituelle de Tony était vide. Astrid était quelque peu nerveuse.

« Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. Si j'ai choisi ce cours, c'est uniquement pour revoir Mr Lockett et m'extasier devant sa magnifique cravate... 

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... »

Mr Lockett faisait justement son entrée dans la salle de cours, arborant fièrement une cravate bleue avec des canards jaunes dessinés dessus. 

« Wow, on peut dire que c'est un nouveau style..., commenta Astrid à voix basse.

- Elle irait bien avec ton t-shirt, je trouve... »

L'enseignant salua ses élèves et posa son cartable sur son bureau.

Astrid reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée pour guetter impatiemment l'arrivée de Tony. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les bruns ténébreux d'origine hispanique. C'était drôle, pour une blonde aux yeux clairs comme elle, tout droit venue des pays nordiques... Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lisa, elle, n'avait même pas de type de garçons en particulier. A seize ans passés, elle ne pouvait se targuer d'être tombée amoureuse, ni même d'avoir eu un petit ami... C'était pour elle le néant total en matière de relations amoureuses. Bien sûr, elle évitait de le crier sur tous les toits...

Tony Padilla franchit finalement la porte de la salle de cours...

« Ah ! Le voilà ! » lança Astrid en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

… suivi de près par Ryan Shaver.

Etrange comme ces deux-là avaient toujours l'habitude de traîner ensemble... Cela faisait depuis le mois de mai que Lisa avait remarqué qu'ils étaient rarement vus l'un sans l'autre. Or, l'homosexualité de Ryan était de notoriété publique. Ses allures efféminées et ses jeans moulants ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus. Tony, cependant... Avec son blouson en cuir noir et ses tatouages, il avait tout l'air du type bien viril. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce simplement de l'amitié ? Ou bien un peu plus ? Lisa songeait de plus en plus à la deuxième option... Devait-elle faire part de ses soupçons à Astrid ? Elle se tourna vers son amie, qui depuis quelques secondes ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Tony.

« Salut Tony ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Très bonnes. Et toi, Astrid ? » répondit poliment le jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers Ryan et d'échanger avec lui un clin d’œil.

Oh, et puis après tout, se dit Lisa, Astrid était tout à fait capable de s'en rendre compte par elle même. C'était une grande fille. Et elle avait bien plus d'expérience en matière de garçons.

Tony et Ryan s'installèrent à leur place respective. Ils étaient les derniers élèves à être arrivés. Les autres sortaient leurs affaires de leur sac à dos : trousse, cahier de notes et bouquin d'histoire, le tout dans un brouhaha continu, chacun racontant à son voisin ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances. Le prof alla refermer la porte de la salle, puis regagna son bureau pour faire face à ses élèves avec un sourire bienveillant. Le cours pouvait commencer. 

☆☆☆

A dix heures et vingt-quatre minutes très précisément, juste après la sonnerie qui signalait la fin du troisième cours de la matinée, Lisa quitta la salle de classe et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves – qui avaient déjà envahi le corridor – pour se rendre à son casier. Elle avait cinq minutes pour y déposer ses bouquins d'histoire, de chimie et de psychologie (les cours auxquels elle venait d'assister) et les troquer contre son livre de maths (son dernier cours de la matinée, qui allait commencer dans un instant). Arrivée devant la petite porte métallique de la case où elle rangeait ses affaires, elle constata qu'elle avait une nouvelle voisine de casier. Une jeune fille qui lui était inconnue s'efforçait d'ouvrir le compartiment situé à droite du sien, mais elle avait visiblement du mal à y parvenir... Elle s'acharnait sur le loquet qui était manifestement coincé, et finit par donner de grands coups de poings dans la porte, exaspérée.

« Doucement, doucement ! » fit Lisa pour tenter de calmer la jeune fille.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir de découragement, puis se passa machinalement la main dans ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés. Elle avait une chevelure magnifique. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses paupières maquillées par une discrète touche de fard couleur chocolat. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé, et un chemisier blanc à rayures roses, ouvert par dessus un t-shirt rose pale. Elle était vraiment très belle.

« J'avais pourtant réussi à l'ouvrir il y a moins d'une heure, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce casier est parfois capricieux, répondit Lisa. Je me souviens du garçon qui l'avait l'année dernière. C'était un terminale, et il lui arrivait de passer dix bonnes minutes avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment, je crois qu'il a fini par laisser tomber et s'acheter un sac de rando pour y mettre tous ses bouquins de cours et se les trimballer en permanence.

\- Génial ! commenta la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Il semblerait donc que j'aie hérité du casier maudit du lycée... Mon année commence bien !

- Tu es nouvelle, ici ?

- Oui. Je viens de déménager. Le lycée dans lequel j'étais avant craignait un peu...

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue à Liberty ! J'espère que tu t'y plairas.

- J'espère surtout que j'arriverai à ouvrir ce satané casier avant la fin de la journée !

- Voyons voir si j'y arrive » déclara Lisa, en posant ses doigts sur le loquet.

Elle essaya de le tirer vers elle puis de le pousser vers le haut, mais il était bel et bien bloqué.

« Hmmpff ! fit-elle en appuyant dessus de toutes ses forces.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard à ton prochain cours... 

- Pas de soucis, nous avons encore... trois minutes devant nous ! répondit Lisa en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Tu es sûre que tu as fait le bon code ? demanda-t-elle au cas où.

- Je peux réessayer... » répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, sans vraiment y croire.

Elle sortit de la poche de son jean un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné le code secret de son casier, et le recomposa sur la molette en lisant attentivement les chiffres. Elle pressa ensuite le loquet vers le haut... toujours bloqué.

« Ca alors..., fit Lisa, dépitée.

- C'est pourtant bien le bon code... »

Trois minutes plus tard, les deux lycéennes étaient toujours en train de s'acharner sur la porte récalcitrante, le tout sous les regards des curieux qui passaient à côté d'elles pour aller en classe. La cloche sonna la reprise des cours, mais Lisa ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle se sentait maintenant responsable du sort de cette fille : elle ne pouvait pas la laisser en plan comme ça, devant son casier fermé, sous prétexte qu'elle devait aller en cours de maths tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner une nouvelle élève de cette façon, pas le premier jour.

« Gnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! » s'écria-t-elle comme une détraquée, en forçant avec ses deux mains sur le loquet pour essayer de le faire bouger dans un sens. « Gnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! » s'écria-t-elle à nouveau, en essayant de le faire bouger dans l'autre. La fille aux yeux bleus regarda brièvement autour d'elle, sans doute pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait – Lisa devait commencer à lui faire honte. Heureusement pour elle, le corridor commençait à se vider peu à peu. Bientôt elles furent les dernières à s’y trouver.

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! lâcha la nouvelle. J'expliquerai à mon prof d'anglais que j'ai oublié mon bouquin à la maison.

Un « KLANG ! » sonore retentit alors, et la porte métallique du compartiment s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis des deux lycéennes.

« Tu disais ? » fit Lisa avec un grand sourire et en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Les deux jeunes filles devaient maintenant vider leur sac dans leur casier et y récupérer les bouquins dont elles allaient avoir besoin aux cours suivants le plus vite possible si elles ne voulaient pas augmenter davantage leur retard.

« Ton cours d’anglais doit être dans la salle de Mr Porter, tout au fond du couloir, à gauche, puis la deuxième porte sur la droite. 

- Encore merci ! dit la fille aux yeux bleus, en refermant la porte de son casier. Je te revaudrai ça !

- Pas de problème ! C’est normal de s’entraider, répondit Lisa, en remettant son sac sur ses épaules, prête à partir. Au fait, je m’appelle Lisa. Et toi ?

- Moi c’est Hannah, répondit la jeune fille. Hannah Baker. » 

☆☆☆

Lisa Thompson eut beau piquer un sprint jusqu’à la salle de maths, elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, et elle arriva bonne dernière. Inutile de dire que son entrée dans la classe se fit bien remarquer. Tout le monde était déjà installé et l'observait avec amusement. Il ne restait plus qu’une table de libre : au premier rang, évidemment.

Le prof s'était arrêté d'écrire au tableau et s'était tourné vers elle pour la regarder prendre place devant lui. Lisa constata qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel enseignant. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais croisé au lycée. Si cela avait été le cas, elle s'en serait souvenue : un prof avec un nœud papillon passait rarement inaperçu.

Il devait avoir un peu moins de la quarantaine. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, coupés courts et légèrement décoiffés – mais décoiffés avec style. Il avait des sourcils noirs épais, un regard perçant et portait des lunettes à large monture arrondie, couleur écaille de tortue. Il était d'une élégance peu commune pour un professeur du lycée Liberty : son costume se composait d'une veste et d'un pantalon gris perle, d'un gilet noir à boutons et d'une chemise blanche à petits carreaux. Mais ce qui se distinguait surtout dans sa tenue, c'était son nœud papillon. Un nœud papillon blanc avec de petits motifs aux différents tons de bleu.

Qui de nos jours continuait à porter ce genre d'accessoire ? A part, bien sûr, les élèves et enseignants qui s'habillaient en tenue de soirée pour se rendre au bal d'hiver (mais dans ce cas, ce prof était en avance de trois mois...). A tous les coups, il s'agissait d'un excentrique.

Par bonheur, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'arrivée tardive de Lisa, et finit par reprendre ce qu'il était en train d'écrire au tableau. _Harold Bates,_ parvint à déchiffrer la jeune fille. C'était sans doute son nom. Lisa regarda distraitement autour d'elle et s'aperçut que chaque élève avait posé sur sa table une petite pancarte avec son prénom écrit dessus. Bien. Elle n'avait donc rien loupé d'important. Elèves et professeur n'en étaient encore qu'aux présentations. Elle sortit son carnet à spirales de son sac à dos, en arracha une feuille et traça dessus les quatre lettres L, I, S et A au marqueur noir. Elle plia le bout de papier de façon à le faire tenir debout sur sa table, puis se pencha à nouveau sur son sac pour en extraire son livre de maths. Le bouquin qu'elle posa sur sa table fut son bouquin d'anglais.

Stupeur.

Elle regarda encore une fois au fond de son sac, mais celui-ci était vide. C'était le seul livre de cours qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, et ce n'était pas le bon.

Quelle cruche !

Lisa se revit en train de transférer ses livres dans son casier et de fourrer dans son sac le bouquin pour son prochain cours. Dans la précipitation, elle avait dû se planter de manuel. Et comme Hannah lui disait justement qu'elle se rendait en cours d'anglais... Elle avait interverti anglais et maths.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompée de livre... Lisa » fit remarquer Mr Bates, en jetant un œil à la pancarte de la jeune fille pour y lire son prénom.

Le visage de Lisa tourna instinctivement au rouge pivoine et elle tenta malgré tout de se justifier :

« Je... Euh... J'étais persuadée que j'avais pris mon bouquin de maths... Je ne comprends pas... J'ai dû confondre les deux... Leur couverture doit être de la même couleur... »

Elle entendit des gloussements derrière elle.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit Mr Bates avec un sourire. Pour aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons pas besoin du manuel. »

Quelque peu soulagée, Lisa rangea son bouquin d'anglais dans son sac. Elle restait tout de même décontenancée et n'en revenait toujours pas de sa bêtise. Arriver avec cinq minutes de retard et ne pas avoir avec soi le bon livre de cours, c'était ce qu'on appelait faire mauvaise impression dès le début. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer pouvoir se rattraper, d'une manière ou d'une autre. A priori, cela ne serait pas trop compliqué, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours compté parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa classe en mathématiques. Plus précisément, elle avait toujours été la deuxième meilleure élève de sa classe dans cette matière. Le premier se tenait à sa gauche. Arthur MacFadden. Assis au premier rang, pile en face du bureau du professeur.  « Comme c'est étonnant » pensa Lisa avec ironie.

Arthur McFadden était un rouquin binoclard aux airs de petit génie. Chouchou des profs de sciences, il participait toujours en cours, posait les questions les plus pertinentes et passait ses pauses à discuter avec les enseignants des dernières avancées technologiques. A tous les coups, il finirait au MIT.

Chaque année, Arthur et Lisa se retrouvaient ensemble en cours de maths. Chaque année, il s'imposait premier de la classe, et la jeune fille devait se contenter de la deuxième place. C'était vraiment frustrant. Peut-être les choses changeraient-elles avec ce nouveau prof ? Ou peut-être pas... Après tout, Lisa avait choisi pour cette année un cours de maths de niveau avancé, donc plus difficile...

« Ce premier semestre sera consacré à la géométrie analytique, aux suites et aux séries, au raisonnement par récurrence et aux bases de la trigonométrie » annonça Mr Bates.

Il y avait de quoi prendre peur, en effet. Mais pas de panique. Le cours venait à peine de débuter.

En observant plus attentivement l'enseignant, Lisa remarqua qu'une petite chaîne en argent pendait d'un des boutons de son gilet, formant une courbe délicate, avant de disparaître derrière sa veste. Une montre à gousset. Décidément, ce prof avait un goût prononcé pour le vintage.

Le cours de ce matin commença sans plus tarder par les fonctions circulaires. Contrairement à bon nombre d'enseignants qui projetaient maintenant leurs leçons depuis leur ordinateur portable sur un écran blanc, Mr Bates écrivait son cours au tableau, à l'ancienne, et ses élèves devaient s'efforcer de déchiffrer son écriture en pattes de mouche avant de pouvoir tout recopier sur leur cahier. Lisa plissa les yeux pour parvenir à lire _1.1. Le cercle trigonométrique unitaire._

L'enseignant traça deux droites perpendiculaires, l'une représentant l'axe des x, l'autre l'axe des y. Puis, en un seul coup de craie et sans compas, il dessina un cercle parfait, centré sur le point d'intersection des deux axes. Ébahis, les élèves reposèrent leur stylo sur leur table pour contempler ce prodige.

« Waouh ! ne put s'empêcher de commenter Lisa.

- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est entraîné pendant des heures avant de parvenir à ce résultat, lui souffla Arthur, qui s'était penché vers elle.

- Dix ans, en réalité ! répondit Mr Bates avec un fin sourire, car il avait entendu la remarque. Mais on peut dire que j'ai le coup de main, maintenant ! Et si tu venais nous représenter l'angle pi sur trois au tableau, Arthur ? »

Légèrement pris au dépourvu, le garçon ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Il se leva de sa chaise, prit la craie que lui tendait le prof et vint le rejoindre au tableau. D'un trait, il traça l'angle souhaité. Mr Bates lui demanda alors de représenter les angles pi sur quatre, pi sur six, pi sur huit... Arthur les dessina tous sans problème. Voyant que son élève se débrouillait particulièrement bien, l'enseignant poussa les choses un peu plus loin en lui demandant les valeurs des cosinus et sinus des angles tracés. Là encore, Arthur fit preuve d'une aisance extraordinaire. A croire qu'il connaissait déjà les valeurs par cœur. Mr Bates paraissait agréablement surpris. Lisa, de son côté, commençait à ressentir une pointe d'agacement. Comme par hasard, l'élève qui aimait le plus se mettre en valeur se voyait offrir cette possibilité par le prof lui-même, et ce, dès le premier cours. C'était rageant.

« Je peux aussi vous donner les valeurs des tangentes associées, si vous voulez » proposa Arthur.

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Merci, mais nous verrons cela un peu plus tard, répondit Mr Bates. Tu peux regagner ta place. »

Très content de lui, Arthur retourna s'asseoir. En l'espace de deux minutes, ce bigleux venait d'entrer dans les petits papiers du prof. Pendant qu'il s'empressait de recopier consciencieusement ce qu'il venait d'écrire au tableau, Lisa tentait de calmer sa colère. Mais un autre sentiment, plus tenace, semblait s'être emparé d'elle... Pourquoi diable ressentait-elle comme une pointe de jalousie ? 

☆☆☆

Lorsque Lisa ressortit de son cours de maths, elle avait déjà dix exercices de trigonométrie inscrits dans son agenda, à faire pour le lendemain matin. Elle était désemparée. Comment un prof pouvait-il donner autant de devoirs à faire en aussi peu de temps ? Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu pour cet après-midi. Elle pourrait rentrer chez elle plus tôt et commencer ses exercices sans plus tarder. Hélas, en traversant le couloir principal pour gagner la cour du lycée, elle eut le malheur de croiser James Cooper, le guitariste de son groupe de punk rock.

« Salut Lisa ! s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Tu serais libre, cet après-midi, pour une répétition ? J'ai trouvé un nouveau batteur pour le groupe, pendant les vacances. Je lui ai dit qu'on se retrouverait aux studios à trois heures, pour s'entraîner. Ça te va ? »

Comme à son habitude, Lisa n'osa pas dire non. Tant pis pour ses exercices de trigo. Elle les commencerait plus tard, dans la soirée. En espérant qu’ils ne soient pas trop longs. Mais après tout, quelle idée d’avoir choisi de suivre des cours de maths de niveau avancé ? Elle devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

Tout en marchant jusqu'à son casier, elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur nouveau batteur. Etait-ce un garçon du lycée ? Probablement. Leur ancien joueur de batterie avait quitté le groupe durant l’été, car il partait s’installer à San Francisco pour commencer ses études à l'université. Visiblement, James n’avait pas tardé à lui trouver un remplaçant.

Lisa arriva devant le compartiment dans lequel elle rangeait ses affaires et composa le code pour l’ouvrir. Sur le côté intérieur de la porte métallique de son casier était collé un énorme sticker représentant un donut. Mais pas n’importe quel donut : celui-ci était recouvert d'un glaçage au sucre et de vermicelles multicolores, et deux rangées de dents pointues, dégoulinantes de sang (ou de confiture de fraise) dépassaient de la pâte, de part et d'autre du trou qui faisait office de bouche. Un donut enragé. Le logo des Screaming Donuts. C’était Lisa qui l’avait dessiné.

Elle constata avec consternation qu'elle avait bel et bien laissé son livre de maths dans son casier. Elle prit ses bouquins de physique et d’espagnol, ainsi que son casse-croûte pour le déjeuner, puis sortit dans la cour à la recherche d’une table de pique-nique inoccupée.

Le temps était idéal pour manger dehors. Le ciel bleu n'était parsemé que de quelques petits nuages blancs, et la température était des plus agréables en cette fin d’été. Lisa trouva une table libre à côté d’un châtaignier et s’y installa. Il était onze heures vingt. Astrid ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle semblait furibonde.

« Premier cours de sciences sociales de l’année, et le prof nous donne déjà un résumé et une analyse de texte à pondre du jour pour le lendemain ! Le texte fait douze pages de long et on est censés le résumer en trois cents mots… Il croit vraiment qu’on n’a que sa matière à étudier, ou quoi ?

- M’en parle pas, répondit Lisa. Notre prof de maths vient de nous filer dix problèmes de trigonométrie à résoudre pour demain matin. Comment je vais trouver le temps de faire tout ça ? J’ai répétition avec mon groupe de punk rock, cet après-midi…

- Et moi atelier dessin… Pour cette fois, je pense que je me contenterai de faire de rapides gribouillis, et je quitterai le cours plus tôt... »

Lisa sourit. Elle savait, pour les avoir vus,  que les « rapides gribouillis » d’Astrid étaient en réalité des chefs d’œuvre. Son amie avait un don inné pour le dessin.

Sur ce, les deux lycéennes ouvrirent leur lunch box et commencèrent à manger. Tôt le matin, Lisa s’était préparé un sandwich bacon cheddar qu’elle dévorait maintenant avec appétit. Astrid, elle, avait opté pour une salade au poulet. Comme beaucoup d’élèves du lycée Liberty, elles avaient toujours trouvé les repas servis à la cantine peu ragoutants. Aussi préféraient-elles apporter elles-mêmes leur déjeuner pour la pause de midi.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que ce soit bientôt l’automne…, dit Lisa en regardant les feuilles jaunes tomber des arbres, avec un brin de nostalgie. Les vacances d'été ont passé si vite…

- Oui, acquiesça Astrid. Quand on y pense, c’est bientôt Noël !

- Quoi ? Attends un peu ! Avant ça, il y a Halloween et Thanksgiving !

\- N’empêche, ça va vite arriver ! » 

☆☆☆

Après son cours de physique et son cours d’anglais, Lisa retrouva à nouveau Astrid pour son dernier cours de l’après-midi : espagnol. C’était un cours que la blonde appréciait tout particulièrement car, disait-elle, la maîtrise de cette langue lui permettrait de se rapprocher un peu plus de Tony. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Tony en personne qui leur donne ces leçons d’espagnol, plutôt que la vieille Mme Ramirez, mais autant rêver…

« Hmmm, des cours de langue avec Tony Padilla… » ne pouvait s’empêcher de fantasmer Astrid à voix haute. C’était à ces moments-là que Lisa brûlait d’envie de lui dire que Tony était gay.

Même si pour les deux jeunes filles l'espagnol n'était qu'un cours optionnel, elles en ressortirent malgré tout avec une tonne de devoirs supplémentaires à faire pour le lendemain, à savoir trois exercices de grammaire, un exercice de conjugaison et un QCM de compréhension de texte.

« Ça te dit qu’on se retrouve tout à l’heure au Monet's pour bosser l’espagnol ensemble ? » proposa Astrid.

Le Monet's était un café situé à deux pas du lycée Liberty. En fait, il se trouvait juste à côté de l’arrêt de bus et du parking du lycée, si bien que tous les élèves le connaissaient. C’était leur lieu de rendez-vous préféré après les cours. Il paraissait que l’intérieur était très cosy et que leur cappuccino était une tuerie. Il paraissait… En fait, Lisa n’y avait jamais mis les pieds.

« Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas de café et que je n’arrive jamais à travailler dans les lieux publics…, répondit-elle à son amie. Et puis, je n’ai aucune idée de l’heure à laquelle ma répétition va se terminer...

- Comme tu voudras, fit Astrid, en haussant les épaules. A demain, alors !

- A demain ! »

Les deux lycéennes se séparèrent, Astrid pour aller à son atelier dessin, Lisa pour se diriger vers les studios du lycée.

Ceux-ci se trouvaient au sous-sol, ce qui donnait aux répétitions de Lisa un petit côté « underground ». L’établissement mettait à la disposition des élèves trois locaux insonorisés, du matériel de base  (une batterie, un piano, des micros, des amplis, des prises jack et même une table de mixage), ainsi qu’un local de stockage, rempli de boxes dans lesquels les lycéens pouvaient ranger leurs instruments. L'accès aux studios se faisait par une salle commune, meublée de canapés et de tables basses, qui servait aux musiciens de point de rencontre. Lisa y retrouva justement James, affalé dans un fauteuil, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable. Sa guitare, rangée dans sa housse noire, était posée debout contre le sofa.

« Salut ! fit Lisa, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé le plus proche. Déjà là ? »

Il était trois heures moins dix. Elle qui pensait être la première à arriver.

« Comme tu peux le voir ! Je n'avais qu'un cours, cet après-midi. Ca fait un petit moment que je me suis posé ici. J'ai pu y retrouver quelques potes et discuter un peu avec eux... J'ai appris que les Bloody Bunnies s'était séparés... C'est dommage, ils faisaient du bon son. »

Les Bloody Bunnies était un groupe de punk rock du lycée assez connu parmi les initiés, et qui avait probablement donné envie à James de former son propre groupe lorsqu’il était en seconde. Il avait d’abord trouvé un chanteur, Steve Hamilton, qui suivait à l’époque les mêmes leçons d’anglais que lui et qui souhaitait se défouler après les cours en hurlant dans un micro, puis un batteur, Tommy O'Connell, qui était alors en terminale et qui lui aussi aimait relâcher la pression en fin de journée en tapant sur des caisses. Lisa avait été la dernière à avoir été recrutée. Malheureusement, la basse était souvent considérée comme facultative dans les formations de rock du lycée, car elle se faisait relativement peu entendre par rapport aux autres instruments. Aussi James s'était-il offert le luxe de compléter son groupe par une bassiste, qu'il avait rencontrée dans le bus en allant au lycée. Lisa avait tout de suite été intéressée. Le punk était tout à fait son genre de musique, et être la seule fille du groupe ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Steve devrait arriver dans dix minutes, dit James, qui continuait de taper frénétiquement des messages sur son smartphone. Sinon, j'ai réservé la salle n°2 de trois à cinq heures. Je pense que ça suffira pour tester notre nouveau batteur. 

- Okay, je vais chercher ma basse, en attendant » déclara Lisa.

Lorsqu'elle reparut dans la salle commune avec sa basse sur le dos, un nouveau venu venait de faire son apparition. Un garçon aux cheveux longs et bruns, attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait dans le dos, se tenait aux côtés de James, assis à la place que Lisa avait occupée quelques secondes plus tôt. Il portait un blouson en cuir noir, un pantalon noir et une paire de rangers noires. Une sacoche en cuir marron était posée à ses pieds.

Lisa s’approcha des deux garçons, qui semblaient absorbés par leur conversation.

« Salut ! fit-elle, à l’adresse du nouveau.

- Ah, Lisa, je te présente William, notre nouveau batteur, s’exclama James. William, voici Lisa, notre bassiste.

- Enchanté, dit William, en inclinant respectueusement la tête pour la saluer.

- Euh... Moi de même » répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Elle remarqua qu'il portait un anneau métallique à l'oreille gauche. Un air plutôt sérieux se dégageait de son visage et le faisait paraître très mâture. Il n’était pas désagréable à regarder. Bien au contraire.

« William vient d’arriver à Liberty, expliqua James. Il était dans un autre bahut d'Evergreen l'année dernière, mais il a décidé de changer de lycée pour sa terminale. »

« Encore un nouveau ! » se dit Lisa. Décidément, après sa nouvelle voisine de casier Hannah Baker et son nouveau prof de maths Harold Bates… Le lycée Liberty avait été particulièrement attractif, cette année !

« Et si on allait s’installer ? » proposa James, en se levant de son fauteuil.

La salle de répétition n°2 était déjà équipée d’un ampli guitare et d’un ampli basse. James sortit de son étui sa guitare blanche Ibanez à tête noire reverse et la brancha à son ampli. Lisa fit de même avec sa basse Fender noire et blanche, tandis que William prit place derrière la batterie. Il s’agissait d’une batterie assez rudimentaire, avec une caisse claire, trois toms, un charleston, deux cymbales et une grosse caisse munie d’une simple pédale. Le batteur retira son blouson en cuir pour se mettre en t-shirt, sortit deux baguettes de sa sacoche et commença à accorder les caisses en tapant dessus et en tendant ou détendant leur peau selon la sonorité recherchée. James et Lisa accordèrent eux aussi leur instrument, puis réglèrent le volume de leur ampli par rapport à celui de la batterie. En général, les répétitions commençaient avec un volume raisonnable, puis le son montait crescendo, chacun estimant qu’il ne s’entendait pas suffisamment par rapport aux autres instruments, et tout le monde finissait par jouer avec des bouchons dans les oreilles.

Steve arriva pile au moment où tous les réglages furent terminés. C'était un garçon très mince, aux cheveux blonds rasés très courts et aux yeux gris, avec un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Il n’eut qu’à brancher son micro et à le fixer à son support, avant que James déclare que la répétition pouvait commencer. Le but de cette session était de tester William et d’évaluer sa capacité à s’adapter aux morceaux phares des Screaming Donuts.

Lisa, James et Steve furent bluffés. Non seulement William maîtrisait cette batterie (qu’il ne connaissait pas) à la perfection, mais il suivait le jeu du guitariste et de la bassiste sans difficulté, et ajoutait même une touche en plus à leur musique en la rendant plus énergique et plus riche qu’elle ne leur avait semblé avec leur ancien batteur. William se démenait, utilisant toutes les possibilités que pouvait lui offrir cette batterie de base : il tapait la grosse caisse située à ses pieds avec une telle rapidité que la simple pédale qu’il actionnait sonnait comme une double pédale, et il frappait avec une dextérité surprenante sur toutes les percussions dont il disposait. De la sueur ne tarda pas à perler sur son front et il dut plusieurs fois se rattacher les cheveux, car de longues mèches brunes finissaient toujours par retomber devant son visage. Dans sa fougue, il cassa trois baguettes, mais il paraissait en avoir un stock inépuisable dans sa sacoche. Lorsque la répétition se termina à cinq heures, il était en nage. Il retira son t-shirt noir pour se mettre torse nu et s’éponga avec une petite serviette qu’il avait apportée dans son sac. Lisa, qui ne put s’empêcher de l’observer, remarqua les divers tatouages dessinés sur son corps : le pentagramme sur sa poitrine imberbe, au niveau du cœur ; le fil de fer barbelé qui faisait le tour de son biceps gauche ; la croix enflammée et retournée à l'envers, sur son biceps droit. Ses muscles étaient d’ailleurs bien développés. Lisa détourna rapidement le regard avant de se remettre à rougir. 

☆☆☆

« Alors, qu’est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? demanda James à Steve et Lisa. Tous les trois s’étaient réunis dans le local à rangement pour se concerter, pendant que William patientait dans la salle commune.

- Il est vraiment bon ! s’exclama Steve dont la voix vibrait d’admiration. Bien meilleur que Tommy.

- Ça oui ! confirma vivement Lisa. Il est incroyable ! Il faut à tout prix le garder ! »

Son propre enthousiasme la surprenait, mais elle avait été tellement impressionnée par les talents de William, qu’elle était persuadée qu’avec un tel batteur dans le groupe, les Screaming Donuts gagneraient en popularité.

« Dans ce cas, c’est décidé ! déclara James. On le garde ! Allons lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

☆☆☆

William fut ravi d’apprendre qu’il était retenu dans le groupe des Screaming Donuts. La prochaine répétition fut programmée pour le jeudi suivant, sur le même créneau horaire. Quatre heures d’entraînement par semaine, ce n’était jamais trop, surtout lorsqu’on avait de grandes ambitions comme les Screaming Donuts : sortir un album, jouer au bal d’hiver ou au bal de promo, donner des concerts dans la ville d'Evergreen…

Lisa, qui avait un bus à prendre à cinq heures et demi pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, dit au revoir à ses camarades.

« Je vais y aller, moi aussi, fit William. Je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard... »

James et Steve semblaient vouloir rester encore un peu dans la salle commune pour discuter. De toute évidence, se dit Lisa, ils n’avaient pas autant de devoirs qu’elle à faire pour le lendemain. La bassiste et le batteur prirent donc congé de leurs camarades et repartirent ensemble jusqu’à la sortie du lycée.

« Toi aussi, tu rentres en bus ? demanda Lisa sur le ton de la conversation, pendant qu’ils traversaient le couloir principal, maintenant désert.

- Non, répondit William, je rentre à vélo. J'habite à Evergreen, pas très loin du lycée.

- Ah. Tu seras arrivé bien avant moi, dans ce cas ! J’habite à la campagne, à trente minutes en voiture du lycée. En prenant le bus, j’en ai pour trois quart d'heure… 

- Aïe ! Ça doit être dur, le matin… Tu dois te lever super tôt !

- Mon réveil sonne à six heures, ce qui me laisse le temps de me préparer avant de sauter dans le deuxième bus de la matinée et d’arriver à temps pour mon cours de huit heures moins le quart.

- Tes cours commencent à huit heures moins le quart ? répéta William, surpris. Les miens ne commencent pas avant huit heures et demi, et se terminent tous à une heure. »

Cette fois, ce fut à Lisa d’être étonnée.

« Tu n’as qu’un cours l’après-midi ? J’en ai trois !

- Évidemment, j’ai fait en sorte que mon emploi du temps soit le moins chargé possible, expliqua William. Je n’ai pris aucune option, aucune leçon approfondie, et les cours que j'ai choisis sont ceux qui ne me demandent aucun travail à faire à la maison. Mon objectif pour cette année était clair : avoir le plus de temps libre possible. »

Lisa en restait pantoise. Elle aussi avait mûrement réfléchi à la meilleure façon de concocter son emploi du temps, mais dans un objectif diamétralement opposé : acquérir un maximum de connaissances scientifiques et de culture générale afin de pouvoir intégrer une bonne université. Le résultat était un planning rempli de cours de niveau avancé, de huit heures moins le quart du matin à trois heures moins le quart de l’après-midi, tous les jours de la semaine. Sans compter ses activités extrascolaires l’après-midi... Elle se demandait maintenant si elle allait réussir à garder le rythme tout au long du semestre. La journée qu’elle venait de passer lui donnait un bon aperçu de ce qui l’attendait. Et encore, elle n’était pas terminée : il lui restait ses devoirs à faire…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, les deux lycéens constatèrent que le temps était toujours au beau fixe : le ciel était d'un bleu azur et le soleil était à la fois réchauffant et éblouissant. Il fallait dire que Lisa et William venaient de passer un peu plus de deux heures au sous-sol du lycée... Telles des chauves-souries tout droit sorties de leur cave, ils étaient aveuglés par la lumière du jour.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit William, en s'arrêtant devant le parking à vélos et en commençant à sortir de son sac en bandoulière sa clé de cadenas. Bon retour chez toi et bonne soirée !

- Merci, toi aussi ! répondit Lisa. A jeudi !

- Oh, j'espère bien qu'on se reverra avant jeudi ! » lança William avec un clin d’œil.


	2. Le passage au tableau

**Chapitre 2**  
_Le passage au tableau_

Lisa arriva chez elle vers six heures et quart, avec le morceau « Smells Like Teen Spirit » de Nirvana dans les oreilles. Elle et sa mère habitaient dans un quartier résidentiel un peu isolé, en périphérie du village de Clayton qui ne comptait que quelques centaines d'habitants et qui était situé en pleine campagne. Un vrai trou perdu, en fait. Mais ici, au moins, on pouvait respirer. C'était l'endroit idéal pour profiter du plein air et de la nature, loin du bruit et du stress de la ville. La maison de Lisa se trouvait tout au bout d'un cul-de-sac, ce qui lui assurait un surcroît de tranquillité. Elle donnait d'un côté sur la route, très peu fréquentée, et de l'autre sur un champ de maïs. C'était une maisonnette à un étage, avec un garage et un petit jardin. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour une mère et sa fille ne vivant que toutes les deux. Lisa était enfant unique. Son père avait quitté sa mère alors qu'elle avait huit ans, et depuis, elle n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler. Ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Lisa sortit la clé de la maison de la poche de son sac à dos et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle retira son casque audio de ses oreilles après avoir franchi le seuil, et coupa la musique sur son téléphone. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle travaillait dans un salon de coiffure d'Evergreen et terminait ses journées à sept heures du soir. Le temps pour elle de rentrer en voiture, elle arrivait en général à la maison à sept heures et demi, ce qui laissait à Lisa un petit moment de solitude...

« Miaooouuuuu ! Miaooouuuuu ! Miaooouuuuu ! »

… ou presque.

Un chat blanc aux yeux jaunes venait de surgir de la cuisine et se frottait à présent avec frénésie contre les jambes de Lisa, miaulant à tue-tête pour lui réclamer à manger.

« Oui, oui, une minute ! lui dit la jeune fille, en posant son sac à dos sur une chaise placée dans l'entrée. On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des semaines ! »

Léo était un chat particulièrement vorace. A trois ans, il pesait déjà huit bons kilos et devait suivre un régime spécial s'il ne voulait pas grossir davantage. C'était un chat abandonné que Lisa avait trouvé deux ans plus tôt dans le refuge pour animaux où elle travaillait en tant que bénévole tous les mercredis après-midis. Après avoir avoir insisté pendant des jours, la jeune fille avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de l'adopter, et Léo était ainsi devenu l'unique mâle de la maison.

Lisa parvint à entrer dans la cuisine, non sans difficultés, car Léo ne cessait de lui tourner autour, restant toujours dans ses pieds. La gamelle qu'elle remplit de croquettes aux légumes fut vidée en moins d'une minute. Léo se lécha les babines et leva la tête pour dévisager sa maîtresse avec ses gros yeux jaunes.

« Miaouu ? »

Consternant !

« C'était ta seule ration pour ce soir, Léo, tu le sais ! lui dit Lisa. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en donner plus. Il faudra maintenant que tu attendes demain matin. »

Mais Léo savait aussi bien que Lisa que ce n'était pas vrai. Dès son retour à la maison, la mère de Lisa serait tellement attendrie par les miaulements plaintifs du pauvre Léo, qu'elle lui servirait une deuxième ration.

La jeune fille retourna dans l'entrée pour récupérer son sac à dos et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Miaaaou ! »

Léo l'avait suivie depuis la cuisine et se tenait maintenant assis devant la porte d'entrée, la tête levée et les yeux fixés sur la poignée. Une chatière avait pourtant été installée et se trouvait à cinq centimètres de ses moustaches.

« Tu plaisantes ? lança la jeune fille, exaspérée. Et ta chatière ? C'est fait pour les chiens ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Léo faisait de la rébellion. En vérité, il s'obstinait toujours à vouloir que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte pour entrer ou sortir, et n'utilisait sa chatière qu'en tout dernier recours (par exemple, lorsqu'après avoir miaulé dehors à trois heures du matin pendant près d'une demi heure, personne n'était venu lui ouvrir).

« Bon, très bien, va faire un tour dehors ! s'exclama Lisa, en accédant à la requête de Léo, qui, à peine la porte entrouverte, fila dans le jardin à la vitesse de l'éclair. En attendant, j'ai des devoirs à faire, moi ! »

☆☆☆  


C'étaient surtout ses devoirs de maths qui inquiétaient Lisa. Ses exercices de chimie et d'espagnol ne furent qu'une simple formalité. Ses exercices de trigonométrie, en revanche... Elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'exercices très longs : la plupart ne comportaient qu'une ou deux questions. Mais la jeune fille buta dès la première question du premier exercice. Elle passa près d'un quart d'heure à griffonner sur son cahier de brouillon des formules de trigo qui, au bout du compte, n'aboutissaient à rien. Elle finit par abandonner et passa à l'exercice suivant. Il semblait pire encore. Cette fois, Lisa ne savait même pas comment aborder la première question, et la nouvelle page de son cahier de brouillon demeura entièrement blanche.

«  _Okay, pas de panique..._ , se dit Lisa pour essayer de se rassurer. _Voyons voir quels sont les autres exercices de maths à faire pour demain..._ »

A sept heures et demi, lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la maison, elle n'avait encore résolu aucun problème. Elle songea rageusement qu'Arthur MacFadden, lui, devait avoir terminé ses exercices de maths depuis belle lurette.

Quelques instants plus tard, Amanda Thompson monta les escaliers et poussa doucement la porte déjà entrouverte de la chambre de sa fille.

« Coucou ! Alors, ça travaille dur ? » s'enquit-elle en souriant.

A quarante ans passés, Amanda paraissait toujours beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Elle était petite et mince comme sa fille, et avait les mêmes yeux noisette. Contrairement à Lisa, cependant, Amanda était blonde et portait souvent de courtes queues de cheval.

Lisa, qui était littéralement en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant son problème de maths, se retourna vers sa mère pour lui jeter un regard désespéré.

« J'y arrive paaas ! gémit-elle misérablement.

- Viens donc te changer un peu les idées en regardant la télévision avec moi en bas ! »

Cette proposition partait d'une bonne intention, mais Lisa avait clairement d'autres moyens de se changer les idées, comme jouer sur son ordinateur, surfer sur internet, écouter de la musique ou lire un bon bouquin.

« Non, non, répondit-elle. J'aurais voulu finir mes devoirs avant le dîner. »

Elle n'aimait pas laisser un travail inachevé, et ces questions de trigo commençaient à l'obséder.

« Comme tu veux, fit Amanda. Je commencerai à préparer le dîner vers huit heures. Lasagnes à la bolognaise, ça te dit ?

- Et comment ! » s'exclama Lisa avec un grand sourire, soudain remotivée à la pensée de ce bon repas qui l'attendait.

☆☆☆  


Les lasagnes furent délicieuses. L’heure du dîner était toujours l’occasion pour Lisa et sa mère de se raconter les temps forts de leur journée. Amanda décrivait généralement les coupes de cheveux bizarroïdes que certains de ses clients pouvaient lui demander, et donnait toujours des nouvelles de ses clientes régulières – des retraitées, pour la plupart – que Lisa avait fini par connaître, sans même les avoir jamais rencontrées. Lisa, pour sa part, lui fit un bref résumé de sa première journée de cours, lui parlant d’Astrid et de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de rondelles de saucisson, de sa nouvelle voisine de casier et de l’aventure qui leur était arrivée, de son nouveau prof de maths et de son nœud papillon, et enfin du nouveau batteur de son groupe de punk rock et de tous ses tatouages.

Ce moment de convivialité autour d’un bon repas fit complètement oublier à Lisa ses problèmes de trigo. Ce ne fut qu’une fois sa part de tarte aux pommes terminée qu’elle se rappela qu’il lui restait des devoirs à faire, et qu’il ne fallait pas trop qu’elle tarde.

« Ne te casse pas trop la tête, quand même, lui dit sa mère, alors que Lisa commençait à remonter dans sa chambre. Ne va pas te coucher trop tard.

- Non, non, ne t’inquiète pas » la rassura Lisa avec un sourire.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi : jamais sa mère ne l’avait forcée à se tuer au travail pour réussir à l’école. Bien au contraire. Elle avait plutôt tendance à encourager sa fille à faire des pauses pour se vider l’esprit et ne pas prendre ses devoirs trop à cœur. C’était Lisa, et elle seule, qui s’imposait un rythme de travail parfois soutenu, parce qu’elle aimait apprendre et relever des défis. Bien sûr, dès que ses devoirs étaient terminés, elle savait se changer les idées en se consacrant entièrement à ses passe-temps favoris. Encore fallait-il qu’elle termine ses devoirs suffisamment tôt… Il était neuf heures du soir. Les aurait-elle finis avant minuit ?

De retour devant son bouquin de maths ouvert à la page du premier exercice, elle eut alors une illumination. Une idée jaillit dans son esprit et elle commença à dérouler sur son cahier une série de formules qui semblaient de plus en plus la mener quelque part. L’excitation la gagnait progressivement. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle lâche le morceau. Elle y était presque. Presque ! Au bout d’une vingtaine de lignes d’équations, elle parvint enfin au résultat demandé.

« J’ai trouvééééé !!! » hurla-t-elle de joie.

Son cri hystérique retentit dans toute la maison.

« Lisa ? appela une voix venue d’en bas. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! »

C’était comme si le dîner avait rendu les idées de Lisa plus claires. Elle enchaîna avec le deuxième exercice, qu’elle réussit à résoudre en moins de dix minutes.

«  _C’était tout simple, en fait !_  » réalisa-t-elle.

Portée par son élan d’inspiration, elle s’attaqua aux huit autres problèmes de trigo, et elle les termina tous avec succès avant onze heures du soir. Soulagée, elle referma son bouquin de maths avec la satisfaction du travail accompli. Elle allait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

☆☆☆  


Ce jour-là, Mr Bates avait opté pour un nœud papillon rouge. Il portait une veste et un pantalon beiges, un gilet bleu marine à fines rayures blanches très espacées les unes des autres, et une chemise blanche à petits carreaux dessinés par de fins traits rouges. Il atteignait encore une fois le summum de la classe, et s'il fallait établir un classement des professeurs les plus élégants du lycée Liberty, il remporterait la première place haut la main.

Lisa Thompson avait retrouvé sa table au premier rang, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle pouvait si bien observer le costume de son prof de maths. En fait, tous les élèves de sa classe avaient repris la place qu'ils avaient occupée la veille, et Lisa n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de se rasseoir à côté d'Arthur MacFadden, à proximité du bureau de l'enseignant. «  _A croire que je devrai occuper cette place jusqu'à la fin du semestre..._  » songea-t-elle avec dépit, en posant sur sa table la pancarte en papier sur laquelle elle avait écrit son prénom.

« Vous aviez pour aujourd'hui dix exercices à faire, rappela Mr Bates. Y a-t-il un ou une volontaire pour venir corriger le premier exercice au tableau ? »

Le cœur de Lisa fit un bond. Ainsi donc, Mr Bates était le genre de prof à envoyer ses élèves corriger les exercices au tableau ? Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle détestait passer devant toute la classe, de peur de dire une bêtise et de se faire moquer d'elle. Et même si elle ne disait pas de bêtise, elle savait qu'elle serait jugée sur son apparence par une vingtaine de paires d'yeux.

Jamais aucun des professeurs de maths qu'elle avait eus au lycée n'avait envoyé ses élèves au tableau. Mr Bates serait donc le premier à lui infliger un tel supplice... Hélas, en étant assise au premier rang, elle avait peu de chance d'y réchapper.

Lisa Thompson baissa la tête pour examiner le stylo bille bleu qu'elle avait posé sur sa table et qui tout d'un coup lui paraissait extrêmement intéressant, tandis qu'Arthur, assis à sa gauche, levait la main pour se porter volontaire. Mais Mr Bates semblait chercher d'autres élèves à interroger.

« Pas toujours les mêmes... » demanda-t-il, car il se souvenait qu'Arthur était déjà passé au tableau la veille.

«  _Pitié, pas moi. Pitié, pas moi..._ » répétait Lisa dans sa tête, en croisant ses doigts sous la table.

« Lisa ? »

« _Oh non._ »

La jeune fille releva la tête pour regarder l'enseignant. Elle se doutait que son regard devait avoir un air tragique, mais qu'importe. C'était fini, maintenant. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Mr Bates avait prononcé son nom. Lisa regretta un bref instant de ne pas avoir caché sa pancarte.

« Voudrais-tu venir au tableau nous corriger l'exercice ? » s'enquit le professeur, avec léger sourire encourageant.

«  _Pas vraiment, non..._  » aurait voulu répondre Lisa, mais elle se leva malgré tout de sa chaise et prit son cahier d'exercices. Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire de Mr Bates qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accepter sa demande. Une sorte de bienveillance se dégageait de son visage, et il semblait lui faire confiance, bien plus qu'elle ne se faisait confiance à elle-même.

Lisa avança jusqu'au tableau et saisit une craie blanche. Tournant le dos à la classe, elle commença à recopier la première question de l'exercice. En y repensant, elle était bien contente de s'être autant acharnée sur ses devoirs de maths, la veille au soir. Elle avait bien failli ne jamais réussir à résoudre le premier exercice. Mais grâce aux lasagnes que sa mère avait préparées pour le dîner, elle était revenue devant son bouquin d'exercices l'esprit plus léger et l'estomac satisfait, et tout s'était soudain éclairé. « _Il n'y a pas de doute, il faudra que je demande à ma mère de me faire des lasagnes plus souvent_ » se dit Lisa, en écrivant les premières équations de sa solution au problème. Au bout de la cinquième équation, le professeur l'interrompit alors :

« On est sur le bon chemin, mais ne pouvait-on pas faire plus simple ? »

La jeune fille se figea, déconcertée.

« Euh... » fit-elle, en relisant ses équations.

Le professeur s'approcha d'elle et prit une craie. Il se tenait à sa gauche et devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Comme il était tout près, elle put distinguer la couleur marron de ses yeux derrière les carreaux de ses lunettes en écailles de tortue. Il était encore rasé de frais, et Lisa remarqua sur sa joue droite deux petits boutons, ainsi qu'un autre, un peu plus bas, près de son menton.

A côté de la deuxième équation qu'avait inscrite Lisa, il commença à écrire une autre formule. Ce fut à cet instant que Lisa s'aperçut qu'il tenait sa craie de la main gauche : il était gaucher ! «  _Pas étonnant qu'on ait parfois du mal à déchiffrer son écriture !_  » se dit-elle pour plaisanter. La jeune fille parvint cependant à lire ce qu'il avait marqué, et reconnut alors une formule trigonométrique qui figurait dans son manuel de maths, mais qu'elle avait totalement oubliée lorsqu'elle avait cherché à résoudre l'exercice chez elle la veille au soir.

« Ah mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle bêtement. Je n'y avais pas pensé... »

Grâce à cette formule, il n'était plus nécessaire de passer par toutes les étapes que Lisa avait dû dérouler dans son cahier d'exercices, et il ne suffisait plus que d'une seule équation intermédiaire pour aboutir au résultat final. Lisa était à la fois impressionnée et blasée. Impressionnée, car Mr Bates venait de lui montrer une nouvelle façon, plus rapide et plus efficace que la sienne, de résoudre ce problème. Blasée, car elle avait passé au total près d'une heure à essayer de trouver la solution à cet exercice, qui pouvait en fait être résolu en moins d'une minute.

Lisa tenta de se rattraper en répondant à la deuxième question. Elle était en train de rédiger la deuxième ligne de sa solution, lorsque Mr Bates l'interrompit à nouveau :

« Surtout, n'oubliez pas de parler, quand vous passez au tableau. J'en vois, au fond de la classe, qui commencent à s'endormir... N'est-ce pas, Bryce ? »

Bryce Walker, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, était assis au tout dernier rang, avachi sur sa table, les bras repliés sous sa tête pour lui servir de coussin. La mention de son nom ne le tira même pas de son sommeil, et ce fut son voisin de gauche, Zach Dempsey, qui dut le réveiller en se penchant vers lui pour lui secouer le bras.

« Lisa, pourrais-tu nous présenter ta solution au fur et à mesure que tu l'écris, histoire de retenir l'attention de tes camarades ? demanda le prof.

- Euh... Oui, d'accord..., répondit Lisa, un peu déstabilisée – elle avait horreur de prendre la parole en public. Alors, euh... Sachant que cosinus de deux x est égal à cosinus au carré de x moins sinus au carré de x... »

Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour essayer d'expliquer son raisonnement en direct, et sa voix, qui au début lui paraissait toute fluette, prenait peu à peu de l'assurance, car elle était sûre d'arriver, à la fin de sa démonstration, au bon résultat. Mr Bates l'écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête ou approuvant à voix haute pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Au bout du compte, Lisa s'en tira à la perfection. Cette fois, l'enseignant ne lui fit aucune remarque : elle semblait avoir répondu à la deuxième question tel qu'il l'aurait fait lui-même, et il la remercia pour sa participation. La jeune fille regagna sa place sans plus tarder. Recopiant en vitesse sur son cahier la solution proposée par Mr Bates pour répondre à la première question plus efficacement, Lisa se dit que, finalement, son passage au tableau s'était beaucoup mieux passé que ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle pouvait même se l'avouer : cela n'avait pas été désagréable du tout...

☆☆☆  


A la pause déjeuner, Lisa retrouva Astrid assise à leur table de pique-nique habituelle, à côté du châtaignier. Le temps était toujours aussi splendide – un ciel bleu et des températures estivales –, à croire que le soleil n'en avait que faire de la reprise des cours et continuait de briller comme si les grandes vacances ne s'étaient jamais terminées. Astrid portait ce jour-là un t-shirt jaune Bob l'éponge, une jupe noire, de hautes chaussettes rayées jaunes et noires, et des boucles d'oreilles en forme d’œufs au plat.

« Encore un muffin aux myrtilles ? s'exclama la blonde, lorsqu'elle vit Lisa sortir ledit gâteau de sa lunch box – elle se souvenait avoir vue son amie engloutir la même pâtisserie la veille à la même heure. Comment fais-tu pour en manger autant et garder la ligne ? »

Lisa haussa les épaules et sourit. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait un métabolisme particulier qui lui permettait de manger toutes les sucreries qu'elle voulait sans grossir. A côté d'elle, Astrid s'efforçait de suivre un régime drastique, car le moindre écart pouvait lui faire prendre des kilos. Son dessert, aujourd'hui, consistait en une simple pomme.

A peine eut-elle croqué dedans, qu'un garçon se présenta à la table des deux jeunes filles, tout sourire. Il avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse, et portait devant ses yeux marron des lunettes à fine monture. Il était un peu enrobé, mais sa grande taille compensait son léger embonpoint.

« Oh, salut, Joey ! s'exclama Lisa. Comment tu vas ? »

Joey Barker habitait depuis deux ans dans le même quartier que Lisa. Ses parents, après avoir travaillé durant des années dans l'industrie agroalimentaire, avaient subitement décidé de changer de vie, et étaient venus s'installer à la campagne pour se mettre à leur compte en devenant artisans. Sa mère fabriquait des bijoux et son père forgeait des épées. Pas étonnant que Joey ait rapidement pris goût à l'univers médiéval-fantastique, même si, pour lui, cet univers se résumait essentiellement aux jeux vidéos, et en particulier aux jeux de rôle en ligne massivement multijoueurs. Joey était un geek, et il l'assumait parfaitement. Il avait rencontré Lisa peu de temps après être arrivé à Clayton. Il l’avait d’abord aperçue aux abords de l’étang, alors qu’il se promenait avec son père pour découvrir la région et qu’elle se baladait seule à vélo. Elle portait alors son t-shirt Nirvana, et c’était ce qui avait retenu l’attention de Joey. Lui aussi adorait ce groupe, et cela l’avait tout de suite enchanté de rencontrer  une habitante du village dans lequel il venait d’atterrir qui partageait ses goûts musicaux. De prime abord, il n’avait pas osé lui parler. Il avait simplement croisé son chemin et lui avait dit un timide bonjour, qu’elle n’avait même pas entendu, sans doute parce qu’elle roulait trop vite. Mais quelques jours plus tard, il était à nouveau tombé sur elle… au lycée Liberty ! Il s’aperçut alors que, non seulement ils habitaient le même quartier, mais en plus ils fréquentaient le même bahut. La coïncidence était trop belle. Cette fois, Joey n’hésita plus et alla se présenter à Lisa. Ce fut ainsi qu’ils firent connaissance et qu’ils devinrent amis. Ils écoutaient tous les deux le même style de musique, et s’échangeaient souvent des albums pour découvrir de nouveaux groupes.

Le soir, après les cours, il leur arrivait de traîner ensemble dans le quartier, accompagnés d’un autre ami de Joey : Fred Henderson. Celui-ci avait fini ses études au lycée et commencé une première année en psychologie à l’université de San Francisco. L’éloignement l’avait finalement fait tomber en dépression, et il avait tout plaqué à la fin du premier semestre pour retourner vivre chez ses parents, qui habitaient eux aussi à Clayton.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Joey était accompagné d’un autre garçon, que Lisa ne connaissait pas. Un garçon de type latino, à la peau un peu mate, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron, et qui portait de fines lunettes rectangulaires.

« Salut les filles ! lança Joey. Je vous présente Kevin. On est ensemble en cours d’informatique. »

Kevin fit un petit signe amical de la main pour saluer Lisa et Astrid.

« Mince, vous avez déjà fini de manger ? constata Joey, en se grattant la tête.

- Il faut bien qu'on se dépêche de manger si on ne veut pas rater notre prochain cours, se justifia Lisa. Oui, parce qu'on a des cours l'après-midi, _nous_!

- Eh, moi aussi, je te signale ! rétorqua Joey. J'ai un cours de maths de une à deux... En plus, le prof a décidé de nous faire commencer l'année par les séries de Fourier... J'y comprends rien !

- C'est quoi les séries de Fournier ? demanda Astrid, d'un air naïf et innocent.

- C'est chiant, voilà ce que c'est, répondit Joey. En plus, je te fais le pari qu'elles ne sont même pas au programme de première. Le prof est nouveau dans le lycée : je ne sais pas d'où il sort, mais en tout cas, il ne doit certainement pas se douter que la plupart des élèves de Liberty sont des quiches en maths...

- Parle pour toi ! plaisanta Lisa.

\- Merci, mais tout le monde n'a pas que des A à tous ses devoirs !

- Dis-moi, est-ce que ton prof de maths ne s'appellerait pas Mr Bates, par hasard ? s'enquit Lisa.

\- Oui, comment tu le sais ?

- C'est parce que j'ai le même prof ! Celui qui porte des nœuds pap', n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un prof puisse encore s'habiller comme ça, de nos jours... Il a vraiment dû se tromper de lycée.

- Il est chic, c'est tout. Au moins, ça nous change des profs comme le coach Patrick, qui vient donner ses cours d'histoire en tenue de sport...

- Et en sentant encore la transpiration... » ajouta Astrid, avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

A ces mots, Lisa fit une grimace de dégoût. Heureusement qu’elle avait fini son muffin, car sinon cela lui aurait coupé l’appétit.

« Sur ce..., déclara Lisa, en refermant sa lunch box. Il va bientôt être l’heure de retourner en cours. On vous laisse notre table, si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers les garçons.

- C’est gentil, mais on va attendre un peu avant de déjeuner, répondit Joey. Ça te dit, une partie de baby-foot, Kev ? »

Le latino, qui jusque-là n’avait pas dit un mot, accepta avec un sourire. Il était plutôt du genre silencieux. Lisa remarqua qu’il avait le regard fixé sur Astrid, qui rongeait à présent son trognon de pomme de façon méticuleuse, comme si elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Lisa n’aurait su dire ce qui retenait autant l’attention du garçon. Peut-être était-ce le t-shirt Bob l’éponge de son amie, ou bien ses boucles d’oreilles en œufs au plat ? Peut-être était-ce tout autre chose ? La blonde, en revanche, ne semblait pas accorder le moindre intérêt à Kevin, ce qui était pour le moins étrange, étant donné son goût particulier pour  les hispaniques.

« J’ai fini ! Allons-y ! » déclara Astrid en se levant de table.

Elle pouvait se montrer très impulsive, parfois, mais c’était sans doute ce qui faisait son charme et son originalité.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent Joey et Kevin en leur souhaitant un bon après-midi, et se dirigèrent vers l’entrée principale du lycée. Lorsqu’elles en franchirent la porte, elles tombèrent alors nez à nez sur William, le nouveau batteur des Screaming Donuts.

« Tiens ! Bonjour Lisa, comment vas-tu ? » s’exclama-t-il.

Il portait encore son blouson et ses rangers en cuir noir, ainsi que son sac en bandoulière, ce qui semblait être sa tenue de tous les jours. Son regard se porta sur Astrid, et Lisa s'empressa de faire les présentations.

« William, je te présente Astrid, une amie à moi, avec qui je suis les cours d’histoire et d’espagnol cette année.

- Enchanté. Moi, c’est William Flynn. Mais tout le monde m’appelle Will.

- William – euh – Will est le nouveau batteur du groupe de punk rock dans lequel je joue, précisa Lisa.

- Au fait, dit Will en s’adressant de nouveau à Lisa, en jouant un peu de gratte hier soir, j’ai eu une idée de nouveau morceau qui pourrait plaire au groupe. Je vous le ferai écouter demain, à la répétition.

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi de la guitare ! s’étonna Lisa.

- En fait, j’ai commencé par la basse, comme toi. Puis je me suis acheté une guitare électrique, et ensuite je suis passé à la batterie.

- Wow, fit Lisa, impressionnée. Il ne te manque plus que le chant et tu pourrais former un groupe à toi tout seul !

- Je chante un peu, mais ma voix n’est pas exceptionnelle… Je préfère écrire les paroles. 

- Moi aussi je suis multi-instrumentiste, déclara alors Astrid, tout sourire. Je joue de la flûte à bec, de la flûte irlandaise et de la flûte traversière !

- Pas mal, admit Will. Même si je doute qu’on puisse intégrer ces instruments dans un groupe de punk rock… 

\- Je suis sûre que personne n’a jamais essayé ! Le résultat pourrait être surprenant !

- Ça, j’en suis convaincu... Sur ce, je rentre manger chez moi avant mon cours de cet aprem. A demain, si on ne se revoit pas ! »

Will repartit d’une démarche sereine et assurée, et Lisa et Astrid reprirent leur chemin en direction des salles de cours. Mais en marchant, Lisa remarqua qu’Astrid n’arrêtait pas de se retourner pour essayer d’apercevoir Will, qui s’éloignait désormais dans la cour du lycée.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda Lisa, perplexe.

La blonde se retourna vers elle, un grand sourire niais sur le visage, avant de lui répondre :

« Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ton nouveau batteur était canon ! »

☆☆☆  


A la fin des cours, Lisa prit le bus pour se rendre au refuge pour animaux dans lequel elle travaillait bénévolement tous les mercredis après-midis depuis maintenant deux ans. Le refuge était situé à mi-chemin entre Evergreen et Clayton, ce qui ne lui faisait faire qu’une halte d’une heure ou deux sur son trajet jusqu’à la maison. Son travail consistait essentiellement à nettoyer les cages et les pièces où étaient enfermés chiens et chats, à laver les gamelles sales et à réapprovisionner les gamelles propres en croquettes et pâtées. Pas très glamour, il fallait bien se l’avouer. Heureusement, il y avait d’autres tâches auxquelles elle se consacrait avec plus d’entrain, comme par exemple aller promener les petits chiens en laisse – elle évitait de sortir les gros, car avec son gabarit elle avait beaucoup de mal à les retenir, et au final c’était le chien qui promenait la maîtresse, et non l’inverse. Mais ce qu’elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était prendre des photos des chiens et chats nouvellement arrivés, afin de les publier sur le site web du refuge et inciter les internautes à venir les adopter. Chaque animal avait sa fiche descriptive sur le site internet, et Lisa s’appliquait à le prendre en photo de la manière la plus avantageuse possible. Pour cela, elle disposait d’un reflex, mis à sa disposition par le refuge. C’était grâce à cet appareil qu’elle avait fait ses premiers pas en photographie, et elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour s’en acheter un. En attendant, elle s’était inscrite à l’atelier photographie du lycée, qui organisait tous les vendredis après-midis des cours théoriques et des séances photos durant lesquelles elle pouvait s’exercer.

Lisa ne resta qu’une heure au refuge, le temps de promener Hector, un jack russell plein d’énergie, et de photographier trois chatons siamois, qui avaient été déposés anonymement la veille devant les portes du refuge.

Lorsqu’elle rentra chez elle à cinq heures, la première chose qu’elle fit – hormis donner à manger à Léo – fut de monter dans sa chambre et de s’installer à son bureau pour commencer le problème de maths que leur avait donné Mr Bates. Cette fois, il n’y avait qu’un exercice à faire pour le lendemain, mais celui-ci comportait huit questions… Arrivée à la sixième, Lisa entendit son téléphone portable vibrer sur sa table. Elle regarda l’écran : c’était un message de Joey qui lui proposait de se retrouver à six heures au skatepark du village. Six heures… c’était dans vingt minutes. Cela lui laissait le temps de terminer son problème de trigo.

«  _Okay, à tout à l’heure_ » écrivit-elle sur son portable.

A six heures pile, hélas, elle était encore assise à son bureau : il lui restait à répondre à la dernière question, et elle n’en voyait pas la solution... «  _Tant pis_ , pensa-t-elle, _j’y arriverai certainement mieux tout à l’heure, après m’être un peu changé les idées._ »

Avec un peu de retard, elle retrouva Joey et son ami Fred assis sur un des bancs du parc. Celui-ci servait très souvent de lieu de rendez-vous pour les jeunes du village. Trois garçons d’une dizaine d’années s’y amusaient déjà avec leur skateboard, en faisant des séries de va-et-vient sur la rampe en U. Joey et Fred n'étaient pas de grands sportifs : ils n’avaient jamais essayé de se mettre au skate et se contentaient de regarder les autres en faire, tout en se racontant les nouvelles de la journée.

Le temps était particulièrement clément en ce début de soirée : l’air était tiède et le ciel encore très lumineux. Aussi Joey avait-il troqué ses lunettes de vue contre des lunettes de soleil.

Lisa envoya un texto à sa mère pour la prévenir qu’elle était sortie se promener avec Joey et Fred, puis rejoignit les deux garçons.

Cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’avait pas vu Fred, mais il n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois : il paraissait toujours aussi maigre, et son teint blafard n'avait pas pris la moindre couleur, à croire qu’il n’avait pas vu la lumière du jour de toutes les grandes vacances. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ternes et gras, comme s’ils n’avaient pas été lavés depuis des semaines, et ses yeux marron regardaient dans le vide d’un air éteint. Le garçon ne semblait pas s’être remis de sa dépression.

Il accueillit tout de même Lisa avec un sourire.

« Hey, salut ! Ça fait un bail... Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va. Désolée pour le retard, j’essayais de terminer un exercice de maths avant de venir…, répondit Lisa en s’asseyant sur le banc à côté de Fred.

- Tiens, c’est vrai, moi aussi j’ai des devoirs de maths à faire pour demain aprem ! se rappela Joey. Bof, tant pis, ça attendra demain matin ! »

Lisa était quelque peu sidérée par l’absence de préoccupation de Joey. Alors qu’elle savait qu’elle ne fermerait pas l’œil de la nuit si elle avait le malheur d’aller se coucher sans avoir fini ses devoirs, Joey, lui, se souvenait à peine de leur existence. Fred, de son côté, n’avait plus ce genre de problèmes depuis longtemps. Il avait abandonné ses études de psychologie au mois de mars, et n’avait pas cherché à s’inscrire à une nouvelle formation pour l’année scolaire qui commençait. A la place, il comptait essayer de se trouver un petit boulot dans la région…

Les trois amis restèrent un long moment assis sur leur banc, à s’échanger des nouvelles et à discuter de tout et de rien, de films et de séries, de musique et de jeux vidéo. Ils virent le soleil décliner progressivement vers l’horizon, et le ciel prendre des teintes oranges et pourpres. L’air s’adoucissait, mais il faisait encore bon rester dehors en t-shirt. Le chant des grillons qui peuplaient les arbres entourant le parc vint peu à peu remplacer le bruit des skateboards, à mesure que les skaters quittaient l’aire de jeux pour rentrer dîner chez eux.

Cette atmosphère à la fois paisible et estivale rappelait à Lisa les nombreuses soirées d’été qu’elle avait passées à se balader avec sa mère au bord de l'étang, ou encore à lire un bon bouquin, assise à la terrasse du jardin en compagnie de Léo.

Tout cela était fini, désormais.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à consacrer ses soirées à apprendre ses leçons et à faire ses devoirs. Que de réjouissances...

Le cœur gonflé de nostalgie, Lisa regarda le soleil se coucher.

« Et voilà. Encore une journée de finie » commenta Fred d’une voix satisfaite, comme s’il s’apprêtait à rayer avec soulagement la date d’aujourd’hui dans son calendrier.

Lisa l’observa d’un air à la fois surpris et choqué. Le garçon paraissait vouloir à tout prix que les journées se terminent au plus vite. Lisa, au contraire, était du genre à vouloir arrêter le temps. En particulier le temps qui s’écoulait  durant les grandes vacances. Elle aurait souhaité que celles-ci ne s’arrêtent jamais.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop s’attarder sur le passé, se dit Lisa pour éviter de sombrer dans la mélancolie. Il fallait aller de l’avant. Penser à l’avenir. Au lendemain. A… son cours de maths et à l’exercice de trigo inachevé qui l'attendait sur son bureau !

 


	3. En tête-à-tête

**Chapitre 3**   
_En tête-à-tête_

Les journées suivantes se succédèrent à un rythme effréné. Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, car chaque jour, Lisa voyait s’enchaîner exactement les mêmes cours, dans le même ordre. Seules ses activités extrascolaires de l’après-midi lui permettaient de différencier les journées… Ses activités extrascolaires et… les nœuds papillon de Mr Bates. Chaque jour, son prof de maths semblait porter un nœud papillon différent. Il devait en avoir une collection immense. Ses costumes changeaient aussi quotidiennement, de façon à être toujours assortis à la couleur du nœud pap' de la journée. Bien sûr, la garde robe de Mr Bates n’était pas infinie, et il arrivait des jours où Lisa reconnaissait des nœuds papillons qu’elle avait déjà vus. Elle se lança alors dans le projet saugrenu de noter chaque jour la couleur du nœud pap' que portait Mr Bates,  et ce, afin d’établir des statistiques qui lui permettraient de savoir si à chaque jour de la semaine correspondait une couleur de nœud papillon privilégiée.

C’était une idée absurde, mais il fallait bien qu’elle s'amuse un peu de temps en temps… Même si ses cours de maths n’étaient pas toujours dépourvus d’occasions de rigoler. Comme la fois où Zach Dempsey passa au tableau pour corriger un problème de trigo.

Lorsque Mr Bates l’avait désigné pour aller présenter devant la classe sa solution à l’exercice, Zach s’était levé de sa chaise d’un air maussade et s’était dirigé vers le tableau comme s’il allait à l’abattoir. Il portait son sweat à capuche bleu et blanc des Liberty Tigers – le groupe d'athlètes du lycée – au dos duquel était cousue une énorme tête de tigre, entourée des mots « Liberty Tigers ». En tant que meilleur basketteur du lycée, il s'habillait toujours aux couleurs de son équipe, pour afficher sa fierté, mais surtout pour frimer. Il n'était pas le seul. En réalité, tous les autres sportifs du lycée se pavanaient quotidiennement dans les couloirs et les salles de cours, vêtus du même blouson bleu et blanc à l'effigie des Liberty Tigers. A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres habits... Au moins, le matin, ils ne perdaient pas de temps devant leur penderie à se demander comment ils allaient s'habiller pour la journée.

La correction de l'exercice menée par Zach au tableau fut des plus médiocres. Il tournait le dos à la classe et gardait la tête baissée sur le cahier d'exercices qu'il tenait dans les mains, tentant d'y lire une réponse qu'il n'avait manifestement pas écrite. Encore un qui n'avait pas fait ses devoirs...

Pendant ce temps, le prof parcourait la salle d'un pas tranquille, s'arrêtant à quelques tables pour lire sur le cahier des élèves s'ils avaient trouvé la solution au problème, et, si non, pour voir jusqu'où ils avaient pu aller dans leur raisonnement. Lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus de la table de Lisa, celle-ci sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de paniquer : elle avait fait son exercice et répondu à toutes les questions. Simplement, la présence toute proche de l'enseignant l'intimidait. Elle restait pétrifiée, fixant les équations qu'elle avait écrites sur son cahier et se disant qu'à tous les coups elle s'était trompée quelque part.

« C'est ça » dit Mr Bates à voix basse.

Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder, elle vit qu'il affichait un fin sourire. Puis il s'éloigna pour passer à une autre table, et le cœur de Lisa se calma peu à peu.

Zach, de son côté, tenta une amorce de réponse au tableau. En réalité, il entrait dans l'improvisation totale et n'écrivait que les rares formules vues en cours dont il parvenait à se souvenir. Seul le bruit de la craie sur l'ardoise résonnait dans la classe, et l'impressionnante carrure de l'athlète masquait la quasi totalité des équations qu'il inscrivait.

« On n'entend rien, on ne voit rien... » commenta Mr Bates du fond de la salle.

Zach, décontenancé, se retourna un bref instant vers le prof comme pour lui répondre quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'il faisait, alors que lui-même n'en savait rien ? Il finit par reprendre son écriture au tableau en s'enfermant dans un mutisme complet et en tournant le dos à la classe.

« On ne voit rien, à part les Liberty Tigers... » continua Mr Bates.

Lisa esquissa un sourire. Zach semblait être arrivé à court d'idées. D'un air vaincu, il reposa sa craie et pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à l'enseignant. Il était à deux doigts de lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas préparé cet exercice, mais il réalisa que c'était inutile : Mr Bates l'avait certainement déjà deviné.

« Et si tu nous rappelais la formule reliant sinus de x sur deux à cosinus x ? »

Zach se gratta la tête.

« Euuuh... » fit-il en regardant au tableau pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas déjà écrite par hasard.

Evidemment, c'était l'une des nombreuses formules de trigo qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Mr Bates se tourna vers la classe et demanda :

« Qui peut l'aider ? »

Le voisin de gauche de Lisa brandit le doigt en l'air.

« Arthur ?

- Sinus de x sur deux est à égal à la racine carrée de un moins cosinus x, le tout sur deux. »

Zach tenta de recopier au tableau ce que venait de réciter son camarade, mais il fut perdu aux mots « racine carrée », et Arthur dut répéter la formule.

« Bien, dit Mr Bates. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire à partir de ça ?

- Euuuh...,  fit Zach en relisant sur son cahier la question posée par l'exercice.

- On pourrait par exemple... utiliser cette formule et l'injecter dans la troisième équation que tu as écrite au tableau ? suggéra l'enseignant, qui commençait vraiment à lui mâcher le travail.

- Oui, c'est vrai... » acquiesça le garçon, sans réellement y croire.

Il ne voyait pas du tout où le prof voulait le mener, mais il se contenta de suivre ses instructions. Au bout d'un moment, un déclic sembla se produire et il crut entrevoir le chemin vers la solution.

« On pourrait aussi tout diviser par six ? » proposa-t-il à l'enseignant.

Mr Bates fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

« Si tu veux... » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Zach se mit alors à dérouler au tableau une série d'équations à n'en plus finir, chaque ligne ne différant de la précédente que par des modifications mineures, qui paraissaient totalement superflues. En somme, Lisa se disait qu'elle aurait pu directement sauter de la première équation à la dixième, sans passer par toutes ces étapes intermédiaires. Au bout de cinq minutes, Zach sécha à nouveau. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour prendre du recul, et relut tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Le tableau entier était rempli de formules de trigo.

« Et là, on se rend compte de quoi ? interrogea Mr Bates.

- Euuuh..., fit Zach en se tenant le menton, comme s'il était absorbé par une réflexion intense.

- On se rend compte qu'on est bien embêtés par le 1/6 !

- Ben oui...

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- On pourrait... tout multiplier par six ? »

Lisa étouffa un rire. C'était le retour à la case départ ! La seule idée qu'avait pu suggérer Zach n'avait servi à rien, et Mr Bates le lui faisait comprendre d'une manière quelque peu sadique. Il l'avait laissé s'empêtrer dans ses équations sans queue ni tête, avant qu'il ne finisse par réaliser de lui-même qu'elles ne conduisaient nulle part.

La multiplication par six des deux côtés de l'équation débloqua la situation, et Zach repartit de plus belle dans sa résolution du problème, s'efforçant d'écrire de plus en plus petit pour pouvoir faire tenir ses lignes dans les quelques centimètres carrés de libre qu'il lui restait au tableau.

« Prends donc la brosse et efface une partie du tableau, dit Mr Bates. Sinon, ton ami Bryce qui est au dernier rang ne verra rien du tout ! Et vous, à l'avant, vous arrivez toujours à lire ce qu'il écrit ? demanda-t-il aux élèves assis au premier rang.

\- Non, on ne voit rien » répondit Arthur d'une voix catégorique.

Zach lui jeta un regard noir, s'apprêtant à lui répondre de s'acheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Il parvint cependant à se contenir, s'empara de la brosse et commença à effacer les premières équations qu'il avait écrites. Un nuage de craie se forma devant son nez et il se mit alors à tousser violemment.

« Reste avec nous ! lança Mr Bates d'un air inquiet. On n'a jamais été aussi près de la solution ! »

Plusieurs élèves rigolèrent dans la salle. Il fallait bien se l'avouer : voir le grand joueur de l'équipe de basket du lycée Liberty se ridiculiser en public avait un côté jouissif. Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés.

Zach finit par reprendre contenance, mais sa quinte de toux semblait lui avoir fait perdre le fil de son raisonnement. Il tâtonna durant deux bonnes minutes, transformant et retransformant une équation dans tous les sens, sans même plus comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

« Bon, s'impatienta Mr Bates. On ne va pas tourner en rond... Je veux bien croire que c'est de la trigonométrie, mais quand même ! »

Lisa et Arthur gloussèrent en même temps. Ils étaient parmi les seuls de la classe à avoir compris du premier coup la plaisanterie de Mr Bates et son allusion au cercle trigonométrique, et ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. C'était très clairement une blague d'intellos, mais Lisa assumait entièrement son hilarité. Décidément, l'humour de Mr Bates lui plaisait de plus en plus.

☆☆☆

  
Le lundi 19 septembre marqua cependant la trêve des plaisanteries. Ce fut le jour du premier devoir surveillé de maths que Mr Bates donna à la classe de Lisa. Il avait terminé le chapitre de trigonométrie du programme de première, et avait estimé qu’il était temps de tester les connaissances de ses élèves.

Lisa avait passé le week-end entier à réviser. D’habitude, pour un contrôle de maths, elle n'accordait pas plus de quatre heures à ses révisions, mais cette fois, elle redoutait plus que jamais le niveau de difficulté des exercices qu'allait comporter l’examen. S’ils étaient  aussi compliqués que ceux qu’elle avait eu à faire en devoirs à la maison… Il fallait qu'elle mette toutes les chances de son côté. Aussi se prépara-t-elle en refaisant tous les exercices de trigo que Mr Bates avait donné à sa classe depuis le début de l’année. C’était une tâche ardue, mais en s’y mettant dès le samedi matin, elle en vint à bout le dimanche après-midi à cinq heures, et elle s’estima fin prête pour le contrôle du lendemain. Cela méritait bien une pause pour aller retrouver Joey et Fred au skatepark et se changer les idées.

Le jour fatidique, à dix heures et demi du matin, un silence de mort régnait dans la classe de Mr Bates. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés, avaient sorti leurs stylos, leur calculatrice et leurs copies, et attendaient nerveusement que le prof distribue l’énoncé du devoir. La tension était palpable. Lisa, elle, essayait de garder confiance. Elle s’était entraînée à fond, il n’y avait aucune raison qu’elle rate ce devoir. Mr Bates passa dans les rangs pour déposer sur chaque table une feuille retournée du côté vierge, afin que personne ne puisse prendre connaissance des questions avant l’heure.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé sa distribution, il regagna son bureau et sortit sa montre à gousset de la poche de son veston. Il l’ouvrit en appuyant avec son pouce sur le bouton poussoir, et la posa à plat sur la paume de sa main gauche. Lisa, assise juste en face de lui, était aux premières loges pour admirer la beauté de ce bijou. C’était une montre en argent finement ouvragée, avec des chiffres romains noirs inscrits sur une portion de cadran blanc qui laissait apparaître le mécanisme en son centre. Lisa était fascinée par l’élégance qui émanait de Mr Bates à cet instant précis. Vêtu de son costume bleu marine, de son veston et de son nœud papillon bordeaux, il avait l’air d’un parfait gentleman. Un gentleman des temps modernes, avec ses cheveux bruns un peu décoiffés qui lui donnaient un petit côté rock’n’roll.

« Vous pouvez commencer, déclara-t-il alors. Vous avez jusqu’à onze et quart. Bien sûr, ceux qui ont terminé avant peuvent partir plus tôt. »

Lisa retourna sa copie de l’énoncé. Le devoir était composé de quatre problèmes. Les élèves avaient à peine trois quart d’heure pour les résoudre. « C’est impossible » pensa Lisa en regardant sa montre et en commençant à paniquer. Elle se précipita sur le premier exercice. Il était d’un genre nouveau et radicalement différent de tous ceux sur lesquels elle s’était entraînée. «  _Oh non..._  » se dit-elle. Elle n’avait pas le choix, il fallait qu’elle s’adapte. Après tout, elle connaissait son cours et ses formules de trigo. C’étaient les seules armes dont elle avait besoin pour réussir ce devoir. Néanmoins, la sérénité qu’elle avait pu éprouver en arrivant dans la classe ce matin venait de s’envoler d’un seul coup. Elle écrivait fiévreusement des équations sur son cahier de brouillon, mais doutait à chaque instant de s’engager sur la bonne voie. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards autour d’elle, et voyait des élèves prostrés dans des attitudes de réflexion intense, certains fronçant les sourcils comme s’ils souffraient d’un mal de crâne, d’autres se tenant littéralement la tête en essayant de comprendre l’énoncé. A sa gauche, Arthur griffonnait déjà à toute vitesse les réponses sur sa copie. Lisa grinça des dents.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Lisa n’avait toujours pas réussi à répondre à la première question. L’angoisse s’empara d’elle. «  _Okay, passons au deuxième exercice, il est peut-être plus facile…_ ». Cinq minutes plus tard : «  _Okay, revenons au premier exercice, en fait il n’était peut-être pas si compliqué..._  » Elle n’osait même pas regarder les deux derniers problèmes, de peur qu’ils ne la fassent désespérer davantage. Elle devait éviter de se disperser, et se focaliser sur la première question du premier exercice. Sans cela, elle risquait de perdre son temps et de rendre une feuille blanche à la fin des trois quarts d’heure.

Lisa essaya de réattaquer le premier problème sous un autre angle. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle écrivait, il lui semblait que son raisonnement prenait de plus en plus de consistance et qu’elle tenait le bon bout. Lorsqu’elle vit qu’elle arrivait à la solution demandée, elle recopia avec excitation sa démonstration au propre sur sa copie. Elle fut alors interrompue par d’étranges bruits de vibration provenant d’en face. Elle leva la tête : Mr Bates était assis à son bureau et s’amusait avec une règle en bois, qu’il plaquait d’une main contre le rebord de sa table, et qu’il laissait dépasser à moitié au-dessus du vide. Lorsqu’il appuyait sur l’extrémité libre et qu’il la relâchait, la moitié de la règle se mettait alors à résonner, ce qui produisait ce son si singulier.

«  _Je rêve !_  » se dit Lisa en fulminant. Comment se concentrer avec un bruit pareil ? Mr Bates le faisait-il exprès pour perturber ses élèves ou bien juste pour tuer le temps ? Dans tous les cas, il devait sérieusement s’ennuyer.

Lisa ne fut pas la seule à être tirée de ses pensées par ces vibrations agaçantes. Arthur, lui aussi, releva la tête de sa copie et dévisagea le prof d’un air contrarié. Mr Bates finit par s’apercevoir qu’il dérangeait une bonne dizaine d’élèves, et il repoussa sa règle sur sa table pour la mettre de côté, affichant sur son visage un petit sourire désolé.

Lisa se pencha à nouveau sur sa copie et termina d’écrire sa réponse à la première question, encadrant avec fierté l’équation finale demandée. Les deux questions suivantes furent beaucoup plus faciles à traiter, dans la mesure où elles faisaient appel à la solution que Lisa venait de trouver. La jeune fille passa avec soulagement au deuxième exercice. Hélas, le calme sépulcral qui s’était réinstallé dans la salle ne l’aida pas à y voir plus clair dans la façon d’aborder ce problème. Dix minutes s’écoulèrent, durant lesquelles elle tenta en vain plusieurs approches. Lorsqu’elle arriva en panne d’inspiration, elle reposa son stylo sur sa table et releva la tête pour parcourir la classe d’un regard désemparé. Ses camarades ne semblaient pas plus inspirés qu’elle. Frank Hopper, un garçon pourtant doué en maths, assis à sa droite, était désormais en train de s’arracher les cheveux. En pivotant sur sa chaise pour regarder derrière elle, elle constata qu’Ashley Travis, une des pom-pom girls des Liberty Tigers, avait jeté l’éponge et préférait passer le reste du temps de l’examen à se mettre du vernis bleu et blanc sur les ongles. Lisa se retourna pour regagner sa position d’origine. Elle porta distraitement son attention sur Mr Bates pour voir ce qu’il fabriquait, maintenant qu’il ne pouvait plus jouer avec sa règle.

L’enseignant était en train de relire l’énoncé du devoir sur lequel planchaient ses élèves, sans doute pour s’assurer qu’il n’y figurait aucune erreur. Il avait un air très sérieux, accentué par ses lunettes rondes en écailles de tortue, qui lui donnaient des allures d’intello. Le regard de Lisa s’attarda quelques secondes sur son nœud papillon bordeaux. En y regardant de plus près, elle s’aperçut qu’il n’était pas de couleur unie, mais tacheté de minuscules points blancs. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Mr Bates porter ce nœud pap' auparavant. Il faudrait qu’elle l’ajoute à sa liste pour enrichir ses statistiques. L’enseignant releva alors la tête et son regard croisa celui de Lisa. Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Lisa ? s’inquiéta Mr Bates.

- Euh… Rien, rien ! » s’empressa-t-elle de répondre, en se sentant rougir.

Elle baissa instantanément la tête sur son cahier de brouillon et se mit à faire semblant d’écrire, comme si elle venait d’avoir une illumination. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Elle venait de se faire surprendre par son prof en train de l’observer, voilà tout. Il n’y avait pas de quoi se laisser déstabiliser de la sorte. Surtout si elle souhaitait que ce contrôle de maths ne soit pas un échec cuisant. Elle devait se ressaisir.

A onze heures, Jim Hopkins, un grand gaillard de l’équipe de football du lycée, se leva de sa chaise et vint rendre à Mr Bates sa copie à moitié vide, avant de quitter la salle d’un pas décontracté. Il fut aussitôt suivi par une demi douzaine d’élèves dont Bryce Walker, Zach Dempsey et Ashley Travis. Le bruit que faisaient ses camarades de classe en quittant la salle déconcentrait Lisa. N’arrivant plus à réfléchir, elle décida d’abandonner définitivement le deuxième exercice, et passa au troisième. Elle réalisa alors avec effarement que ce problème ressemblait en tous points à l’un de ceux que Mr Bates leur avait donné quelques jours plus tôt. «  _C’est pas vrai !_  » se dit-elle. Elle se rappelait s’être entraînée sur ce type d’exercices pas plus tard que la veille, et se souvenait très clairement de la démarche à suivre pour trouver la solution. «  _Pourvu que j’aie le temps de finir cet exercice !_ » Il ne lui restait plus qu’un quart d’heure. De ses doigts fébriles, elle écrivit directement son raisonnement sur sa copie propre, mais sa main tremblait si fort que son écriture en devenait illisible. « _Calme-toi, calme-toi, sinon Mr Bates n’arrivera jamais à te relire… Même en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, il n’y arrivera pas. Alors fais un effort, et calme-toi !_ »

A onze dix, Lisa parvint à terminer le troisième exercice. «  _Ouf !_ » soupira-t-elle intérieurement, en s’avachissant contre le dossier de sa chaise d’un air épuisé. Au moins, elle avait traité deux exercices sur quatre. Résoudre le quatrième et dernier problème en cinq minutes lui paraissait mission impossible, jusqu’à ce que Mr Bates ne déclare :

« Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent rester un quart d'heure de plus. »

Une lueur d’espoir se remit à briller dans les yeux de Lisa. Après tout, ce cours de maths était le dernier de la matinée. Pour les élèves, rester un quart d’heure de plus ne les faisait pas empiéter sur un autre cours, seulement sur leur pause déjeuner. Et même si, en temps normal, Lisa n’avait que cinquante minutes pour manger, elle était prête à sacrifier son déjeuner, si c’était pour rattraper sa note à un devoir qu’elle savait désormais avoir partiellement foiré. A onze et quart, elle assista à une désertion massive de la classe. Seule une poignée d’élèves avait choisi de rester dans la salle, dont Arthur MacFaddden et Frank Hopper. Malheureusement pour Lisa, l’énoncé du quatrième exercice lui semblait aussi nébuleux que celui du deuxième. Au bout de quelques vaines tentatives sur son cahier de brouillon, elle se demanda si ça valait vraiment le coup de rester. Elle regarda à sa droite : Frank était affalé sur sa chaise, le regard figé sur le tableau noir devant lui, comme s’il attendait d'y voir apparaître une solution. A sa gauche, Arthur mettait le point final à sa démonstration. Après une brève relecture, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, se leva de sa chaise et remit sa copie à Mr Bates. Frank fit de même quelques instants plus tard, et, à onze heures vingt, Lisa finit par se retrouver toute seule dans la classe avec Mr Bates.

C’était une situation plutôt étrange pour elle, et totalement inédite. Elle s’efforçait de se concentrer sur le dernier exercice du devoir, car elle était malgré tout restée exprès pour essayer d’en venir à bout, mais la présence toute proche de Mr Bates et le fait qu’ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux dans la même salle la troublaient de plus en plus. Elle n’osait plus relever la tête, car elle était sûre que si elle se mettait à le regarder, il s’en apercevrait tout de suite. Il attendait sagement qu’elle ait terminé son contrôle, et elle se sentait gênée de le faire patienter de la sorte, alors qu’elle ne trouvait pas la moindre  solution au dernier exercice. D’un autre côté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la salle. C’était comme si une force irrésistible la retenait ici. Sans réussir à se l’expliquer, elle cherchait à prolonger ce moment passé en tête à tête avec son professeur.

Du coin de l’œil, elle le vit retirer à nouveau de la poche de son veston sa montre à gousset pour la consulter.

« Encore cinq minutes » annonça-t-il.

Lisa se dit que cinq minutes de plus ou de moins n’allaient strictement rien changer à la note pitoyable qu’elle aurait à ce contrôle – un C, à tous les coups – mais c’était toujours cela d’offert et, par reconnaissance, elle se devait de faire un dernier effort de concentration.

Hélas, elle n’avait pas plus tôt écrit deux lignes sur son cahier de brouillon que son ventre se mit à grogner. Le gargouillement fut si fort qu’il ne put échapper à l’attention de Mr Bates. Relevant la tête d’un air gêné, elle vit que son prof la regardait d’un air amusé.

« Ça sent la faim ! » commenta-t-il.

La jeune fille se mit à rigoler, appréciant le jeu de mots. Mr Bates avait un don pour décontracter l’atmosphère. Il était vrai qu’à cette heure-là, Lisa aurait déjà dû être installée à sa table de pique-nique, en train de manger son sandwich au pastrami et au cream cheese. La seule pensée de ce sandwich lui mit l’eau à la bouche et fit grogner son estomac une nouvelle fois. C’en était trop. Tiraillée par la faim, Lisa décida de ne pas faire durer son supplice plus longtemps. Il était temps de déclarer forfait.

« Je crois que je vais m’arrêter là, dit-elle en reposant son stylo sur sa table.

- Oui, il faut parfois savoir s’arrêter » acquiesça Mr Bates.

Lisa avait fait ce qu’elle avait pu. Elle était restée jusqu’au bout, et même un peu plus… Elle n’avait rien à se reprocher.

Sans regrets, elle tendit sa copie au professeur, qui la prit et la parcourut quelques instants, avant de l’ajouter à la pile de feuilles posées sur son bureau. Voilà, c’était fini. Désormais, le sort de Lisa reposait entre les mains de Mr Bates. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Les dés étaient jetés. Lui seul déciderait de la note qu’il lui mettrait. Et vu la façon dont elle avait réussi ce devoir, elle devait s’attendre au pire. «  _Tant pis_  » se dit-elle. «  _J’essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois._ »

Assez déçue tout de même, elle enfila son sac à dos, dit au revoir à son prof d’une voix morne, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

  
« A demain, lui répondit Mr Bates. Et surtout, bon appétit ! »

Ces derniers mots redonnèrent à Lisa un peu de gaieté. Se retournant vers l'enseignant pour le remercier, elle vit alors qu’il la regardait avec un sourire plein de gentillesse. Un sourire à la fois doux et affable, qui lui fit entièrement oublier à quel point elle avait raté son devoir. Un sourire si charmant, qu’elle eut bien du mal à en détacher son regard...

☆☆☆  
  


« Où étais-tu passée ? » s’exclama Astrid lorsqu’elle vit enfin arriver Lisa à leur table de pique-nique.

La blonde avait déjà fini de manger, à en juger par la boîte Tupperware vide et la peau de banane posées devant elle. Joey et Kevin étaient assis avec elle et continuaient de déjeuner.

« J’avais un contrôle de maths, expliqua Lisa. Le prof a accordé à ceux qui le voulaient quinze minutes de plus pour terminer le devoir. J’ai décidé de rester pour essayer de grappiller des points…

- Quelle idée ! lança Joey, tout en mastiquant son sandwich. Rester quinze minutes de plus en cours de maths ! Il faut vraiment être maso !

- C’est vrai, renchérit Kevin. Moi, je serais plutôt resté quinze minutes de moins !

- C’était possible aussi… » admit Lisa, avant de s’asseoir sur le banc et de sortir son repas de sa lunch box.

Il lui restait encore une demi-heure pour manger avant de reprendre les cours de l’après-midi. Elle avait largement le temps de savourer son fameux sandwich au pastrami et au cream cheese.

« Moi aussi j’ai un contrôle de maths, cet après-midi, déclara Joey.

- Dans ce cas, bon courage ! Celui que je viens d’avoir n’était pas de la tarte... Et pourtant, j’ai passé tout mon week-end à réviser... J’ai l’impression que ça n’a servi à rien. Franchement, je ne m’attendais pas à un devoir aussi dur. 

- Il faut espérer que tout le monde l’ait foiré, dit Astrid. Comme ça, tu t’en tireras quand même avec une bonne note. 

  
- Bof…, répondit Lisa, d’un air découragé. Dans le meilleur des cas, j’aurai un C…

- Tu dis toujours ça, et tu as toujours des A ! rétorqua la blonde.

- Cette fois-ci, je peux t’assurer que je n’aurai pas un A !

- De toute manière, je me suis plutôt bien préparé pour ce devoir, dit Joey. Hier soir, j’ai passé une heure à mettre toutes les formules vues en cours dans ma calculatrice. Avec ça, je pense que ça devrait aller. 

- Pfff…, soupira Lisa, toujours blasée par ce genre de pratiques. Tu vas passer plus de temps à chercher la bonne formule sur ta calculette que tu n’en mettrais à la retrouver si tu l’avais apprise par cœur…

- Peut-être, mais tu imagines le temps que j’aurais mis si j’avais voulu apprendre par cœur toutes les formules ? Tandis que là, ça ne m’a pris qu’une heure pour toutes les entrer dans ma machine ! Et puis, après tout, Mr Bates nous a dit qu’on avait le droit d’utiliser notre calculatrice lors du devoir, donc autant qu’elle serve à quelque chose !

- Je pense aussi que Mr Bates a dû vous dire que le plus important c’était d’apprendre votre cours… » répliqua Lisa.

En parlant de son prof, elle revit alors le tendre sourire qu’il lui avait adressé quelques instant plus tôt pour lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Ce sourire… Ce satané sourire... Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à le chasser de son esprit ?

☆☆☆  
  


La répétition aux studios de l’après-midi fut une bonne occasion pour Lisa de se changer les idées et d’oublier à la fois son contrôle de maths raté et le sourire de Mr Bates. Lorsqu’elle arriva à trois heures dans la salle commune, elle retrouva Will assis tout seul sur un canapé. James et Steve n’étaient pas encore arrivés.

« Salut ! fit Lisa en rejoignant le garçon. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Tiens, bonjour Lisa ! Non, ça fait cinq minutes que je suis arrivé. Je suis repassé chez moi chercher ma guitare, pour vous faire écouter un nouveau morceau que j’ai trouvé... »

Grâce à ses talents musicaux, Will avait redonné un vrai coup de boost à la productivité des Screaming Donuts. Jamais le groupe n’avait composé autant de nouvelles chansons en aussi peu de temps – trois, depuis l’arrivée du batteur – et ces morceaux avaient été si bien travaillés qu’ils figuraient parmi les meilleurs du répertoire des Screaming Donuts. Will était une véritable source d’inspiration et ne semblait jamais à court d’idées. Il était le moteur de la bande, sans pour autant prendre la grosse tête et vouloir tout diriger, comme avait malheureusement tendance à le faire James. Il savait rester humble, et se contentait de proposer des idées, toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres.

La guitare de Will était rangée dans un étui noir, qu’il avait posé à plat sur la table basse en face de lui.

« Je peux la voir ? demanda Lisa, en désignant l’instrument d’un petit signe de la tête.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Sans quitter son canapé, Will se pencha en avant pour ouvrir l’étui, révélant une magnifique guitare noire, équipée de deux micros et d’un vibrato. Sa tête reverse se terminait par un bout pointu, comme la pointe d’un couteau, et son manche était composé de touches en palissandre, incrustées de têtes de mort nacrées.

« Waouh ! fit Lisa, émerveillée. Elle est magnifique !

- C’est une ESP de la série Kirk Hammett, précisa Will.

- C’est qui ?

- Le guitariste soliste de Metallica.

- Ah ! Tu écoutes du métal ?

- En fait, j’écoute beaucoup plus de métal que de punk rock, admit Will. Je jouais dans un groupe de métal symphonique, dans mon ancien lycée. Cette année, j’ai voulu changer un peu. A force de toujours jouer le même style, on finit par tourner en rond…

- Et tu écoutes quoi d’autre, comme groupes de métal ? questionna Lisa, visiblement intéressée.

- Des groupes comme Nightwish, Cradle Of Filth, Marilyn Manson, System Of A Down, Rammstein… »

Lisa n’avait encore jamais entendu ces noms, et il lui semblait qu’un univers totalement nouveau s’ouvrait devant elle. Elle était fascinée. Will remarqua la lueur d’enchantement qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et il ajouta avec un sourire :

« Je pourrai te prêter des albums, si tu veux. »

A cet instant, Lisa sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit pour constater qu’elle venait de recevoir un message de James, l’informant que Steve et lui étaient au supermarché Walplex, qu’ils finissaient quelques courses et qu’ils arriveraient certainement avec un peu de retard.

« On peut toujours commencer à installer le matériel dans la salle » suggéra Will, après avoir lu le message sur le smartphone de Lisa.

Un quart d’heure plus tard – le temps pour Lisa et Will de brancher et d’accorder leurs instruments – James et Steve n’étaient toujours pas arrivés. Pour continuer à les attendre, Will proposa à Lisa de lui faire écouter le morceau de guitare qu’il avait composé durant le week-end. Il régla l’ampli de façon à créer un son très légèrement distordu, et se mit à jouer les premières notes. C’était une mélodie planante, à la fois aérienne et mystérieuse, qui charma tout de suite les oreilles de Lisa. Certaines notes étaient plus accentuées que d’autres, pour donner un rythme à cette musique lente et envoûtante. Le garçon semblait maîtriser la guitare aussi bien qu’il maîtrisait la batterie : ses doigts longs et fins parcouraient le manche de l’instrument avec une dextérité impressionnante, et Lisa se rendit peu à peu compte qu’il était un bien meilleur guitariste que James...

« Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? » s’enquit Will, lorsque la dernière note cessa de résonner dans l’air.

Lisa était bluffée.

« C’est génial ! s’exclama-t-elle. Ça pourrait faire une superbe intro pour un nouveau morceau !

- C’est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Accompagné de légères touches de cymbales, pour donner un fond à la mélodie. »

Will continua à faire écouter à Lisa d’autres solos de guitare de sa composition, y compris des solos qu’il avait écrits pour le guitariste de son ancien groupe de métal symphonique. La jeune fille put ainsi avoir un aperçu de ce style musical qui lui était jusqu’alors inconnu, et elle fut subjuguée.

« J’avais proposé ce morceau-là à mon ancien groupe, expliqua Will après avoir joué un nouvel extrait de son répertoire, mais la chanteuse l’a refusé en disant qu’elle ne trouverait jamais rien à chanter par-dessus.

- Tu aurais pu lui trouver des paroles !

- Non, elle interdisait à quiconque de lui écrire des paroles. Elle disait qu’il n’y avait qu’elle qui pouvait le faire, car c’était elle la chanteuse.

- Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu lui dire que c’était un morceau instrumental et qu’il n’était pas prévu d’y ajouter de paroles...

- Je ne pense pas qu’elle l’aurait beaucoup apprécié. Déjà qu’elle se plaignait de s’ennuyer pendant les solos de guitare, qu’elle trouvait toujours trop longs à son goût…

- Elle n’avait pas l’air commode… 

- Non, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire… Elle était plutôt du genre dominateur. C’était elle qui menait le groupe à la baguette, et il ne fallait pas la contredire, car elle avait toujours raison.

- Un vrai tyran ! C’est à cause d’elle que tu as changé de lycée ? » demanda Lisa pour plaisanter.

Le regard de Will s’assombrit.

« Non, répondit-il en baissant la tête. Si j’ai changé de lycée, c’est pour une tout autre raison… »

Devant le visage morose du garçon, Lisa comprit qu’elle avait commis un impair.

« Pardon, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à en parler…

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas… Après tout, autant t’en parler maintenant, pendant qu’on est seuls… »

C’était vrai que cela faisait plus d’une demi-heure que Lisa et Will se trouvaient en tête-à-tête dans la même pièce. La jeune fille n’avait pas vu le temps filer, et elle réalisait seulement à quel point cette situation pouvait paraître embarrassante : passer l’après-midi enfermée avec un jeune homme dans une salle insonorisée avait de quoi alimenter les ragots du lycée…

« Si j’ai changé de lycée, reprit Will, c’est parce que je voulais me rapprocher de quelqu’un… »

« _Ah_ » se dit Lisa, un peu déçue. C’était donc une histoire de cœur...  Elle qui n’était encore jamais tombée amoureuse, elle avait tendance à mépriser ce genre de romance. C’était quelque chose qui la dépassait et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait décider de changer de lycée par amour. De toute façon, la réponse lui importait peu. Tout ce qu’elle voulait savoir, pour le moment, c’était le nom de la personne à laquelle Will faisait allusion.

« Est-ce que tu connais Skye Miller ? » demanda Will.

Skye. Bien sûr que Lisa la connaissait. Même si elle ne la connaissait que de nom. C’était la gothique du lycée. Celle qui ne s’habillait que de vêtements noirs, qui portait tout un tas de chaînes autour du cou et dont le corps paraissait recouvert de tatouages. Un déclic se fit alors dans la tête de Lisa. « _Naturellement_ » pensa-t-elle. Will et Skye se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d’eau. Ils devaient être faits l’un pour l’autre.

Lisa répondit à Will qu’elle voyait de qui il voulait parler, et le garçon reprit :

« J’ai rencontré Skye lors d’une fête, l’année dernière, à laquelle elle semblait avoir été traînée de force. On est sortis ensemble durant trois mois, puis on a cassé, pour diverses raisons... Elle avait beaucoup de problèmes personnels, et j’avais du mal à lui remonter le moral… C’est elle qui a tenu à ce qu’on rompe. Avec le recul, je me dis que c’est peut-être parce qu’on ne se voyait pas assez… N’étant pas du même lycée, on ne pouvait se retrouver que le soir, après nos cours et nos activités… J’espère que les choses vont changer, cette année…

- Vous sortez de nouveau ensemble ?

- Non, je n’ai toujours pas osé lui demander si elle voulait encore de moi… Malheureusement, en ce qui me concerne, je suis resté amoureux d’elle… »

Lisa ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Will faisait tout un drame de cette histoire, alors qu’il n’était sorti avec Skye que pendant trois mois. Elle ne saisissait pas non plus pourquoi il s’accrochait obstinément à une fille qui l’avait manifestement rejeté sans chercher à reprendre contact. Après tout, avec le physique qu’il avait, il pouvait se trouver une nouvelle petite amie sans problème. Et vu le nombre de célibataires dont le lycée Liberty regorgeait, il ne tarderait pas à avoir des prétendantes – Astrid la première.

« Courage. Je suis sûre que ça va s’arranger… » répondit malgré tout Lisa, avec la claire sensation de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

James et Steve arrivèrent aux studios avec une heure de retard. Ils disaient avoir voulu se balader dans ce nouveau supermarché géant qui venait d’ouvrir le week-end dernier, et s’être perdus dans les rayons « Musique » et « Bandes-dessinées » – Lisa soupçonnait qu’ils ne s’y étaient pas perdus par hasard. Après quoi, ils avouèrent s’être un peu attardés aux rayons « Son, hi-fi » et « Photo, caméra ». Comme des gosses, ils ne purent s’empêcher de montrer leurs trouvailles.

« Je me suis acheté un nouveau casque audio ! » s’exclama Steve, en sortant de son sac à dos un casque noir sans fil, de marque Beats.

« Et moi, je n’ai pas pu résister : j’ai craqué pour la dernière GoPro ! » dit James, en brandissant devant les autres la boîte contenant le petit caméscope.

Lisa n’avait pas d’idée précise du prix d’une telle caméra, mais elle paria qu’il devait allègrement dépasser les trois cents dollars. Comment James pouvait-il débourser une telle somme sur un simple coup de tête ? Et d’où lui venait autant d’argent ? Ce n’était certainement pas lui qui l’avait gagné, car il n’avait pas de petit boulot… Non, bien sûr, c’était l’argent de ses parents. James Cooper était un véritable fils à papa. Il était toujours habillé à la dernière mode, et venait à l’école au volant d’une Chevrolet flambant neuve que lui avaient offert ses parents pour ses seize ans. Lisa pensa avec amertume que tout le monde ne partait pas avec les mêmes chances dans la vie…

« Et en plus, elle filme en 4K ! renchérit James. Et j’ai aussi acheté le bras flexible de fixation, comme ça je pourrai monter la GoPro sur la tête de ma guitare et filmer ce que je joue. J’ai vu des vidéos de guitaristes qui faisaient ça, sur Youtube. Ça rendait trop bien !

- C’est une bonne idée, approuva Will. Ça sera du meilleur effet lorsqu’on filmera nos concerts.

- Encore faut-il que l’on soit suffisamment prêts pour donner des concerts..., objecta Lisa.

- C’est pour ça qu’on est là pour s’entraîner ! répliqua James, comme s’il passait outre le fait d’avoir manqué la première moitié de la répétition. Allez, hop ! Au travail ! Il ne nous reste plus qu’une heure ! »

Le comportement quelque peu désinvolte du guitariste laissa la jeune fille médusée. Finalement, elle regrettait cette première heure passée en la seule compagnie de Will, à écouter ses morceaux de guitare et ses confidences...

 


	4. Le rêve

**Chapitre 4**   
_Le rêve_

La remise des copies de maths eut lieu le lundi 26 septembre, soit une semaine après le contrôle. Lisa était tétanisée. Mr Bates passait entre les rangs pour remettre aux élèves leur devoir, accompagné de la correction, et Lisa attendait avec anxiété de recevoir sa note. Durant la nuit, elle avait eu un rêve prémonitoire, dans lequel elle avait vu apparaître un C sur sa copie. Un C… Jamais elle n’avait eu un C ! Surtout pas en maths ! Mais après tout, elle n’avait réussi à faire que deux exercices sur quatre, alors que pouvait-elle espérer de plus ? La mort dans l’âme, elle attendait le verdict, comme un accusé attendant sa sentence… A chaque fois que Mr Bates marchait près de sa table, les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient : elle croyait que le prof venait pour lui donner sa copie, mais il se dirigeait finalement vers un autre élève. Le suspense était insoutenable. Encore une minute de plus, et elle allait frôler la crise de nerfs. Pourquoi était-ce aussi long ? Elle se souvint alors que, le jour du contrôle, elle avait été la dernière à remettre sa copie. Mr Bates l’avait posée tout en haut de la pile, et il avait certainement commencé par corriger celle-là, avant d’entasser toutes les autres par-dessus, au fur et à mesure de sa correction. Bien. Au moins, maintenant, Lisa était fixée : son devoir lui serait délivré en dernier. Ne disait-on pas aussi qu’il fallait toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin ?

Une minute plus tard, le moment fatidique arriva : il ne restait plus dans les mains de Mr Bates qu’une seule copie, et le cœur de Lisa se figea lorsque l’enseignant s’approcha d’elle. Pétrifiée, elle n’osa même pas relever la tête, et vit simplement la main gauche de Mr Bates déposer sur sa table son devoir. Elle se pencha en avant pour tenter de déchiffrer la note, écrite en rouge, en haut à droite. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un C… C’était un… B+ ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer qu’elle lisait bien la bonne lettre et le bon signe. Il n’y avait pas de doute, c’était bien ça... Comment était-ce possible ? Il fallait croire que ce qu’avait suggéré Astrid s’était réalisé : tout le monde dans la classe avait raté ce devoir, à tel point que même Lisa, en ayant fait seulement deux exercices sur quatre, se retrouvait avec une note des plus honorables ! Il était vrai qu’elle n’avait commis aucune erreur dans sa résolution des deux problèmes. Mais comment expliquer son B+, si sa copie avait été la première à être corrigée ?

« J’ai réajusté un peu les notes après avoir corrigé toutes les copies, précisa Mr Bates. Ce devoir n’a pas eu beaucoup de succès, dans l’ensemble… Seul l’un d’entre vous a réussi à traiter les quatre exercices. Je lui ai donné la meilleure note, et j’ai réadapté les autres en fonction de la sienne, sinon cela aurait donné beaucoup trop de D… J’essaierai de faire un devoir un peu moins dur, la prochaine fois… »

La meilleure note… Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait avoir été décernée qu’à Arthur MacFadden. Un bref coup d’œil à sa gauche certifia à Lisa qu’elle avait deviné juste. Le petit génie avait reçu un A, et il ne cachait pas sa fierté, arborant sur son visage un petit sourire satisfait. Mais, pour Lisa, l’heure n’était pas à la jalousie. Elle était suffisamment heureuse d’avoir obtenu un B+ pour ne pas se laisser aller à la convoitise. Arthur méritait très certainement sa note, et elle, au contraire, ne voyait toujours pas comment elle pouvait mériter la sienne. Mais soit. Elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre. C’était un tel soulagement pour elle que de recevoir une note qui dépassait toutes ses espérances ! Le poids qu’elle avait eu sur l’estomac depuis le début de la matinée s’était soudain envolé. C’était comme si elle pouvait enfin respirer. Elle regardait désormais Mr Bates avec des yeux pleins de reconnaissance, pendant qu’il faisait la correction du devoir au tableau. Elle avait l’impression de le voir différemment... Le cœur gonflé de gratitude, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle ne parvenait plus à le lâcher du regard...

☆☆☆  
  


Le mois d’octobre pointa le bout de son nez, apportant avec lui froid et grisaille. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, et les feuilles des arbres ne cessaient de tomber. Dans la cour du lycée, l’herbe verte était maintenant parsemée de centaines de feuilles jaunes et oranges, formant de magnifiques motifs colorés. Rares étaient les élèves qui continuaient à déjeuner dehors sur les tables de pique-nique. Lisa et Astrid en faisaient pourtant partie, persistant à croire que le beau temps reviendrait, et qu’il fallait profiter de l’air frais tant qu’il ne pleuvait pas. Les premiers temps, Joey et Kevin continuaient à les rejoindre, puis ils finirent par déchanter lorsqu’ils comprirent à quel point ces repas pouvaient se révéler dangereux : plusieurs fois, la gamelle vide d’Astrid fut soulevée par le vent et projetée contre la tête de Joey ; d’autres fois, ce fut Lisa qui faillit se recevoir une bouteille, puis une fourchette en plastique en plein visage ;  pour clore le tout – et ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase –, le vent agita un jour si violemment les branches du châtaignier sous lequel les quatre lycéens prenaient leur déjeuner, que des bogues de châtaignes se détachèrent de l’arbre et vinrent s’abattre sur la table de pique-nique. « Couvrez-vouuus ! » s’écria Lisa, mais ce fut trop tard. L’une des bogues heurta le crâne de Kevin et le pauvre garçon s’écroula face contre table, assommé sur le coup. Il fallut le conduire à l’infirmerie, et il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec une énorme bosse sur la tête. Dès lors, Lisa et Astrid ne furent plus que toutes les deux à prendre leur déjeuner dans la cour. Elles traitaient les garçons de mauviettes, et éprouvaient une sorte de fierté à retourner en cours l’après-midi avec les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent.

Les mathématiques étaient rapidement devenues la matière préférée de Lisa. Les années précédentes, c’était la physique qui avait occupé cette place, mais désormais la jeune fille ne jurait plus que par les cours de Mr Bates. Tous les matins, de dix heures et demi à onze heures et quart, elle suivait sa leçon avec passion. Sa classe étudiait à présent le chapitre de géométrie analytique : un thème très riche – il allait certainement couvrir plusieurs mois – et relativement complexe, mais c’était justement ce qui motivait Lisa. Avec Mr Bates, elle avait l’impression de découvrir les maths pour la première fois. Tout ce qu’elle avait pu assimiler auparavant dans cette matière n’était que poussière, comparé à ce qu’elle apprenait aujourd’hui. Contrairement aux autres profs de maths qu’elle avait pu avoir, Mr Bates était passionné par ce qu’il faisait, et il arrivait à communiquer sa passion à ses élèves – pas à tous, certes, mais au moins aux plus réceptifs. Lisa était en totale admiration devant lui. Il maîtrisait son sujet à la perfection, maniait les équations comme un dieu, et impressionnait sans cesse la classe en résolvant des problèmes en moins de cinq lignes, alors que les élèves remplissaient des pages entières avant d’aboutir à la même solution. Bien sûr, il leur donnait toujours autant de devoirs à faire à la maison, mais ces exercices n’étaient plus une corvée pour Lisa. Au contraire, ils étaient devenus un véritable plaisir. Elle avait l’impression de s’amuser en résolvant des équations, et la jouissance intellectuelle qu’elle éprouvait lorsqu’elle en trouvait la solution valait largement le temps qu’elle passait dessus. Il lui arrivait même parfois de sortir son bouquin de maths à table, au déjeuner, pour commencer à lire les exercices qu’elle aurait à faire le soir en rentrant chez elle. Astrid ne comprenait pas comment son amie avait pu en arriver là.

« Mange donc ton donut, avant qu’il ne s’envole ! » lui dit-elle un midi, entre deux bourrasques.

Mais Lisa avait les mains bien trop occupées à retenir les pages de son manuel de maths pour éviter qu’elles ne soient arrachées par le vent, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur l’énoncé d’un problème de géométrie. Les mathématiques viraient à l’obsession chez elle…

En cours, Lisa buvait littéralement les paroles de Mr Bates. Il fallait dire que sa voix était si agréable à écouter ! Une voix profonde de baryton, qui sonnait comme une musique aux oreilles de la jeune fille... Cerise sur le gâteau : Mr Bates la faisait constamment rire. La plupart du temps, les crises de fous rires de Lisa se déclenchaient lorsqu’il envoyait un de ses camarades de classe au tableau : il avait l’art de se moquer gentiment de ses élèves, en lançant des blagues que seuls les happy few pouvaient pleinement savourer. Un matin, cependant, il provoqua l’amusement de Lisa en plein cours théorique, alors qu’il terminait d’écrire au tableau un axiome de dix pieds de long.

« Voilà pour le théorème, dit-il en se frottant les mains pour enlever la craie qu’il avait sur les doigts. Une démonstration ? » proposa-t-il.

Hélas, personne ne lui répondit, car cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu’il avait largué ses élèves. Ces derniers s’efforçaient tant bien que mal de recopier les dizaines de lignes qu’il avait inscrites au tableau, mais son écriture n’aidait pas, et ils n’arrivaient jamais à rattraper leur retard. Lisa elle-même était à la traîne.

« Quelqu’un en a-t-il besoin ? reprit-t-il. Oui ? ... Non ? … Personne ? »

Lisa, qui commençait à avoir une crampe à la main, reposa son stylo et observa l’enseignant avec un petit sourire amusé. Il avait l’air de se sentir drôlement seul. Il tendit sa main vers la partie droite de la classe et demanda : « Est-ce inutile ? ». Puis, tendant sa main vers la partie gauche : « Est-ce nécessaire ? ». Lisa se mit à pouffer de rire devant ce monologue digne d’une pièce de théâtre.

« Pas de réponse… » constata tristement Mr Bates, en baissant les bras.

Arthur finit par avoir pitié de lui, et s’arrêta d’écrire pour lui demander s’il pouvait effectivement faire la démonstration au tableau.

« Ah, je savais bien que ça pourrait en intéresser quelques-uns ! » s’exclama Mr Bates, avec une joie retrouvée.

Comme il n’y avait plus de place sur le tableau, il s’empara de la brosse et commença à effacer la démonstration précédente. Des cris affolés retentirent alors aux quatre coins de la salle et plusieurs élèves s’écrièrent : « Non, non ! Attendeeez ! On n’a pas fini de tout recopieeer ! »

☆☆☆  
  


Même si Lisa avait cours de maths tous les jours, il lui semblait que ces trois quarts d’heure passés avec Mr Bates n’étaient pas suffisants. Aussi cherchait-elle à apercevoir son prof le plus souvent possible. Chaque fois qu’elle passait devant sa salle, que ce soit pour se rendre en cours de physique ou en cours de chimie, elle tournait la tête pour voir s’il se trouvait à l’intérieur. Ce qui au début n’était qu’une simple curiosité – quoi de plus naturel que de tourner la tête en passant à côté d’une porte ouverte ? – s’était rapidement transformé en une habitude. Elle ne cherchait même pas à s’expliquer pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. C’était instinctif. Et puis, elle devait bien se l’avouer : Mr Bates n’était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Il n’y avait pas que son costume et son nœud papillon qui attiraient le regard de Lisa. Son visage, lui aussi, avait un charme particulier. Avec ses cheveux bruns et courts décoiffés avec style, son regard perçant et sa peau blanche toujours rasée de frais, Lisa pouvait même dire qu’il était plutôt séduisant. En somme, c’était un petit plaisir des yeux que la jeune fille s’accordait dès qu’elle passait près de la salle de son prof. Naturellement, tout ceci ne restait qu’une simple distraction, rien de plus. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Même si les rares fois où Mr Bates n’était pas à son bureau lorsque Lisa regardait par la porte de sa salle lui causaient une certaine déception...

Lisa ne ratait jamais une occasion de parler de Mr Bates autour d’elle. Au début, elle se contentait d’en discuter avec Joey, qui l’avait lui aussi comme prof de maths. Puis, elle découvrit que sa nouvelle voisine de casier, Hannah Baker, assistait également à ses cours l’après-midi. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas apprécier Mr Bates autant que Lisa.

« J’ai beaucoup de mal à suivre ses cours, avoua Hannah, alors que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant leur casier lors d’une interclasse. Dans mon ancien lycée, les cours de maths n’étaient pas aussi compliqués et n’allaient pas aussi vite… Au dernier contrôle, je me suis pris un C ! Jamais je n’ai eu une note aussi mauvaise en maths... 

- Ses devoirs sont assez durs, en effet, confirma Lisa. Mais je pense que les suivants seront moins difficiles : comme c’est un nouveau prof, il lui faut un certain temps pour s’adapter au niveau des élèves du lycée… 

- Mr Bates n’a pas l’air d’un prof qui souhaite s’adapter au niveau de ses élèves…, répliqua Hannah d’un air dubitatif. En fait, il n’a tout simplement pas l’air de vouloir s’adapter au monde qui l’entoure ! Sérieusement, tu as vu ses nœuds papillons ? Il se croit au bal de promo, ou quoi ? »

☆☆☆  
  


Ce jour-là, le temps était particulièrement orageux. L’air était lourd, et le ciel rempli de nuages sombres et menaçants. Pourquoi diable Lisa avait-elle choisi ce jour pour aller se promener en pleine nature ? Elle se retrouvait perdue au beau milieu d’un champ, avec des collines à perte de vue...

Elle n’était pas seule. A côté d’elle, un homme marchait d’un pas paisible. Elle se tourna vers lui. C’était Mr Bates. Il portait un pantalon marron, une veste noire par dessus un gilet jaune pale et une chemise blanche, et… un nœud papillon à carreaux bleus et blancs.

Lisa n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait accepté de l’accompagner, mais il était bel et bien là, et sa présence la réconfortait. Tous les deux avançaient dans une prairie abandonnée. Il n’y avait rien d’autre autour d’eux qu’une vaste étendue d’herbe verte, tapissée de feuilles mortes jaunes et oranges. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de nulle part. Seuls dans l’immensité.

Le vent commença à se lever, faisant défiler les nuages au-dessus de leur tête et soulevant les feuilles à leurs pieds. Celles-ci se mirent à tournoyer autour des deux individus, entraînées par les bourrasques dans une sorte de danse inquiétante. Lisa et Mr Bates se rapprochèrent instinctivement l’un de l’autre. Les feuilles étaient toujours plus nombreuses à décoller du sol et à tourbillonner dans les airs. Au bout de quelques secondes, il semblait y en avoir des milliers. Apeurée, Lisa chercha la main de Mr Bates. Ce dernier remarqua son geste et fit le même. La jeune fille sentit sa main à la fois puissante et douce se refermer sur la sienne, et exercer une légère pression pour la rassurer.

Les rafales de vent se transformaient peu à peu en tempête. A l’horizon, d’étranges tourbillons se profilaient. Lisa n’arrivait pas à les distinguer clairement, à cause des feuilles qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens, mais elle comprit qu’ils avançaient dans sa direction. Lorsqu’ils ne furent plus qu’à une certaine distance de l’homme et de la jeune fille, celle-ci réalisa alors qu’il s’agissait de tornades. Une dizaine de tornades fonçaient droit sur eux.

A cet instant, Lisa comprit qu’ils allaient mourir. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Mr Bates dans les yeux, et lut dans son triste regard qu’il était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire. S’enfuir était inutile : les tornades finiraient par les rattraper. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à attendre leur sort. Pour rendre cette attente moins pénible, l’homme et la jeune fille se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre. C’était aussi une manière pour eux de se protéger mutuellement. Après tout, ils n’en avaient plus rien à faire des convenances. Pourquoi se soucier de leur différence d’âge, ou du fait qu’il était un professeur et qu’elle était son élève ? Ils allaient mourir tous les deux.

La fin était proche. La tête blottie contre la poitrine de Mr Bates, Lisa entendait le vacarme des tornades s’intensifier. Autour d’eux, les éléments se déchaînaient. Au cœur de l’apocalypse, ils n’avaient pas d’autre issue que la mort.

Mais Lisa voulut profiter de la vie une dernière fois.

Relevant la tête, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mr Bates. Son regard était si intense… Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds, ferma les paupières et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L’homme lui rendit son baiser en posant sa main gauche contre sa joue. Lisa sentit un incroyable bien-être se propager dans tout son corps. Une sensation mêlée d’extase et de paix se mit à rayonner en elle, et à travers elle. Un halo doré resplendissait autour des deux êtres humains, et cette aura mystérieuse semblait les abriter de la tourmente. Les tornades déviaient de leur trajectoire, passant à côté d’eux sans les toucher. C’était comme si le bonheur que les deux individus ressentaient à présent les protégeait de la mort. Bientôt, les tornades disparurent au loin, les feuilles mortes retombèrent dans l’herbe, et le calme se réinstalla. L’homme et la jeune fille rompirent doucement leur baiser. Ils écoutèrent le silence autour d’eux...

Ils étaient indemnes.

Se regardant alors dans les yeux, ils comprirent l’importance de ce qu’ils venaient de faire, et ce qui les avait poussés à le faire. Un doux sourire éclaira leur visage. Ils ne regrettaient rien.

☆☆☆  
  


Comme tous les matins à six heures, Lisa fut réveillée en sursaut par le chant du coq, qui retentit à trente centimètres de sa tête.

« Cocoricoooo ! Cocoricooo ! Cocoricooo ! »

La jeune fille se retourna en bougonnant vers sa table de chevet, pour éteindre le réveil de son téléphone portable.

« Cocoricoooo ! Cocoricooo ! Cocori… 

- Tais-toi ! » grommela Lisa, en appuyant sur le bouton off.

Elle sortit à contre-cœur de sous sa couette et s’assit sur le rebord du lit pour enfiler ses chaussons... A cet instant, un étrange sentiment de bien-être se répandit dans son corps. Jamais ses chaussons ne lui avaient semblé aussi moelleux ! Avec un sourire béat sur le visage, Lisa descendit l’escalier pour aller à la cuisine. En se déplaçant, elle avait l’impression de flotter sur un nuage. Tous ses mouvements lui paraissaient lents et posés. Tout ce qu’elle touchait lui semblait étonnamment doux. Même la fourrure blanche de Léo, qui dormait sur une chaise dans l’entrée, n’avait jamais été aussi soyeuse.

« Bonjour maman, dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu as brossé le chat, ce matin ?

- Non, pourquoi ? s’étonna Amanda, qui se versait du café dans un mug.

- Oh, pour rien… J’avais juste l’impression que son poil était plus lisse que d’habitude… »

Lisa s’assit à sa place habituelle et sa mère la rejoignit en prenant la chaise d’à côté. Elle avait déjà posé sur la table tout le nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner : une bouteille de lait, une bouteille de jus d’orange, des céréales, des toasts, des pancakes, du sirop d’érable, de la confiture de fraise… Il y en avait toujours trop, et Lisa n’avait jamais assez de temps pour manger tout ce qu’elle voulait. Elle remplit la moitié de son bol de Froot Loops et versa du lait par-dessus. Elle adorait ces céréales en forme de bagues multicolores. Elle était consciente qu’elle mangeait des céréales pour gamins, mais elle s’en moquait royalement. C’était tellement bon... et tellement beau à regarder !

Savourant ses céréales et s’émerveillant devant leurs couleurs, Lisa fut à nouveau envahie par ce sentiment de plénitude qui la berçait depuis la sortie du lit. ll n’y avait pas de doute : c’était une bonne journée qui commençait !

☆☆☆  
  


Lisa Thompson arriva au lycée le sourire aux lèvres. Il était sept heures et demi du matin, le soleil resplendissait en ce jeudi 13 octobre, la journée s’annonçait magnifique. La jeune fille flottait toujours dans un état second de profonde sérénité et d’infinie douceur. Dans les couloirs, les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, surpris de lui voir un air aussi épanoui sur le visage, et se demandant comment une personne a priori saine d’esprit soit aussi contente d’aller en cours.

Même Astrid, assise à côté d’elle en cours d’histoire, se demanda ce qu’avait son amie. Elle semblait vraiment bizarre, ce matin, et la blonde finit par la soupçonner d’avoir fumé de l’herbe.... Après tout, vu la musique qu’écoutait Lisa, ça n’aurait pas été étonnant…

Lisa ne vit pas passer ses trois premiers cours de la matinée. C’était comme si elle avait perdu la notion du temps et qu’elle ne profitait plus que de l’instant présent. Elle avait conscience d’être éveillée, mais tout se déroulait autour d’elle comme dans un rêve. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien ?

Son cours maths de dix heures et demi lui apporta la réponse. Lorsqu’elle entra dans la salle de Mr Bates et qu’elle le vit assis à son bureau, tout lui revint en mémoire d’un seul coup. Dans un flash, elle revit la prairie, les feuilles mortes qui se soulevaient dans les airs, les tornades à l’horizon, et… Mr Bates qui la serrait contre lui… Mr Bates qui l’embrassait sur les lèvres...

Lisa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Comment avait-elle pu rêver ça ?

La jeune fille chancela jusqu’à sa table et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, effarée. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle essaya de se rappeler d’autres détails de son rêve. Elle revit la main de Mr Bates tenir la sienne pour la réconforter, elle revit le halo doré autour d’eux, qui agissait comme une barrière magique contre les tornades... Ce n’était pas possible ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve absurde ? Etait-elle sûre qu’il s’agissait bien de Mr Bates ?

Lisa regarda subrepticement l’enseignant, assis en face d’elle. Son cœur se figea alors. Il n’y avait pas de doute, c’était bien lui : il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que dans son rêve !

Elle reconnut tout de suite son nœud papillon à carreaux bleus et blancs. Le reste de ses habits était lui aussi identique à ce qu’elle avait imaginé dans son subconscient : veste noire, pantalon marron, gilet jaune pale, chemise blanche… Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle fait pour entrevoir dans son rêve la façon dont Mr Bates allait s’habiller aujourd’hui ? Avait-elle le don de clairvoyance ? Lisa entrouvrit la bouche d’hébétude.

« Tout va bien, Lisa ? s’inquiéta Mr Bates, devant l’air hagard de son élève.

- Euh… Oui, oui… Ça… Ça va… » bégaya la jeune fille, encore sous le choc.

Le souvenir du baiser échangé entre elle et son prof refit soudainement surface, et elle se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Elle se pencha aussitôt au-dessus de son sac en faisant mine de chercher ses affaires, pour cacher son trouble. Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle chasse de son esprit cette image de Mr Bates en train de l’embrasser ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir suivre son cours de maths, sinon ?

Lorsqu’elle se remit peu à peu de ses émotions et que sa température corporelle redescendit à peu près à sa valeur normale, Lisa essaya de se concentrer sur la leçon d’aujourd’hui. Les ellipses… Elle recopiait consciencieusement ce que son prof marquait au tableau, tâchant de ne penser à rien d’autre qu’à ce qu’elle écrivait. Le calme qu’elle parvint à retrouver fit renaître en elle cet étrange bien-être… Elle comprit alors d’où lui venait cette sensation : c’était son rêve qui l’avait provoquée ! Elle se souvenait avoir ressenti cette même douceur dans son rêve, au moment où Mr Bates l’avait prise dans ses bras… Elle se laissa aller à revivre cet instant imaginaire, éprouvant à nouveau ce profond sentiment d’apaisement… Finalement, pourquoi devrait-elle chercher à oublier ce rêve ? Il lui avait procuré des sensations si agréables… Et puis, il n’avait rien de honteux. Certes, ce n’était peut-être pas très catholique de rêver d’embrasser sur la bouche son prof de maths, mais, après tout, ce n’était qu’un baiser…

D’un air songeur, Lisa reposa son stylo et observa Mr Bates, qui continuait d’écrire au tableau en tournant le dos à la classe. Ce qu’elle n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, c’était pourquoi elle avait rêvé de lui, en particulier... Pourquoi s’était-il retrouvé là, avec elle, au milieu des collines et au milieu de la tempête ? Une autre question se forma alors dans sa tête : se pouvait-il qu’il ait fait le même rêve ?

☆☆☆  
  


Lisa passa le restant de la journée à penser à Mr Bates. Même durant sa répétition aux studios avec son groupe de punk rock, elle ne put s’empêcher de voir le visage de son prof de maths envahir ses pensées. Elle le voyait partout. En quittant le lycée pour aller prendre son bus, elle crut l’apercevoir de l’autre côté de la route, marchant sur le trottoir d’en face. Son bus arriva mais elle ne lâcha pas l’individu des yeux, puis elle finit par se rendre compte qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un inconnu.

Le lendemain, l’état de Lisa ne semblait pas s’être amélioré. En parcourant les couloirs du lycée, elle s’attendait à tout moment à tomber nez à nez sur Mr Bates. La probabilité qu’elle le croise en dehors des cours était non nulle, et c’était pourquoi elle se mettait à le chercher si fébrilement. Lorsqu’elle passa devant la porte ouverte de sa classe pour se rendre en cours de chimie, elle tourna la tête comme à son habitude, et le vit en train d’écrire au tableau. Il portait un costume gris et un nœud papillon vert. Bien. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver dans un peu moins de deux heures, pour son cours de maths.

Assise au premier rang, juste à côté du bureau de Mr Bates, Lisa prit conscience qu’elle occupait vraiment la meilleure place. Elle qui, à l’origine, n’avait pas choisi cette table, elle n’aurait maintenant voulu l’échanger pour rien au monde. Elle était aux premières loges pour observer son prof sous toutes les coutures. Bien sûr, le fait d’être assise presque en face de lui présentait un risque. Aussi tâchait-elle de ne pas le regarder trop fixement, de peur que cela ne se remarque et ne paraisse suspect – _c’était_ suspect.

Par miracle, il ne l’envoya pas au tableau corriger l’exercice de géométrie qu’il avait donné à faire pour aujourd’hui. Elle ne savait trop comment elle aurait réagi s’il l’avait fait passer devant toute la classe... Elle avait déjà du mal à garder ses moyens quand il l’interrogeait…

A la place, ce fut Frank Hopper qui s’y colla. Le garçon passa dix longues minutes à développer au tableau son raisonnement, traçant des cercles et des triangles dans tous les sens, commentant chacune de ses lignes comme le prof avait dit de le faire, tout cela pour aboutir au résultat final de _x = pi/4_. Lisa regarda son cahier en fronçant les sourcils : elle obtenait _x = pi/5_...

A cet instant, elle sentit Mr Bates s’approcher de sa table et se pencher légèrement au-dessus pour jeter un œil à ce qu’elle avait écrit.

« Tu trouves la même chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Presque… » répondit Lisa, à la fois troublée et contrariée.

Troublée, parce que l’enseignant ne se tenait qu’à quelques centimètres d’elle et qu’elle avait une pleine vue sur la chaînette en argent de sa montre à gousset. Contrariée, parce qu’il pouvait clairement lire sur son cahier qu’elle n’arrivait pas à la même solution que Frank, et que celle-ci était certainement la bonne – sinon le prof ne l’aurait-il pas interrompu en pleine démonstration ?

« Presque ? répéta Mr Bates d’une voix étonnée. Presque ? Mais pas du tout ! Ce n’est pas du tout la même chose ! Où est la différence, à ton avis ? »

Lisa commença à se sentir mal à l’aise. Pourquoi l’enseignant attirait-il l’attention de la classe sur elle, pile le jour où elle avait faux à un exercice ?

« Euh... » fit la jeune fille, en se grattant la tête d’un air gêné.

Elle s’apprêtait à répondre bêtement qu’il n’y avait qu’un chiffre de différence, mais Mr Bates reprit :

« La différence, c’est que ta réponse est juste, et que la sienne est fausse. Voilà la différence ! »

Lisa eut un petit rire de soulagement. Frank, lui, se retourna vers le prof pour lui demander en quoi il avait bien pu se tromper. La jeune fille comprit alors pourquoi Mr Bates s’était intéressé à voix haute au résultat qu’elle avait trouvé. Il cherchait à lui redonner confiance en elle, tout simplement.

☆☆☆  
  


Un nouveau contrôle de maths fut programmé pour le lundi 17 octobre. Inutile de préciser que Lisa passa encore son week-end entier à réviser. Cette fois, elle ne s’accorda même pas de pause pour sortir avec Joey et Fred le soir. Elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et éviter que ne se reproduise la catastrophe du dernier devoir – même si cette catastrophe avait conduit à un B+ inespéré. Elle s’entraîna sur plus d’une trentaine d’exercices de géométrie analytique, poussée par la volonté d’obtenir une meilleure note que la fois précédente – et peut-être même de battre Arthur MacFadden ? – afin d’impressionner Mr Bates. Car c’était bien lui sa principale source de motivation.

Le dimanche soir, à onze heures, Lisa estima qu’il était temps de mettre fin à ses révisions. « _Il faut parfois savoir s’arrêter_ » se dit-elle, en citant son prof de maths. Exténuée, elle tituba jusqu’à son lit, s’enfouit sous sa couette et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Même en fermant les yeux, elle voyait encore des coniques imprimées sur sa rétine… Sans surprise, elle rêva cette nuit-là de paraboles, d’ellipses et d’hyperboles… A son réveil, elle se dit qu’elle aurait nettement préféré rêver de Mr Bates.

A dix heures et demi, la classe de maths était plongée dans un silence tel qu’on n’entendait pas une mouche voler. Tous les élèves attendaient de pouvoir retourner la copie du devoir que leur avait distribué leur prof. Connaissant le niveau de difficulté des contrôles de Mr Bates, ils craignaient maintenant le pire. Lisa, elle, patientait en secouant sa jambe droite involontairement. Elle était nerveuse, mais surtout impatiente de faire ses preuves.

Lorsque Mr Bates, montre à gousset en main, dit à ses élèves qu’ils pouvaient commencer, Lisa retourna aussitôt sa copie et se jeta corps et âme dans son devoir. Elle se donna à fond.

 


	5. Amoureuse

**Chapitre 5**   
_Amoureuse_

La pluie se mit à tomber sans discontinuer à partir du vendredi 21 octobre au matin, et Lisa et Astrid furent contraintes de mettre un terme à leurs déjeuners bucoliques dans la cour du lycée. Cherchant un coin tranquille dans la cafétéria surpeuplée, elles aperçurent Joey et Kevin assis à une table près des baies vitrées.

« On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Lisa en s’approchant de leur table.

- Hey ! Salut les filles ! s’exclama Joey avec un grand sourire. Vous n’allez pas manger dehors, aujourd’hui ? »

Derrière lui, les vitres frappées par l'averse laissaient entrevoir le déluge qui s’abattait sur la cour du lycée.

« Très drôle… » commenta Astrid, en prenant place à côté de Joey sans attendre sa permission.

Lisa haussa les épaules et s’installa en face de son amie, à côté de Kevin. Ce fut à ce moment qu’elle remarqua qu’un autre élève mangeait avec les deux garçons. Il avait des cheveux blond platine coupés courts, des sourcils bruns qui laissaient deviner que sa couleur de cheveux n’était pas naturelle, des yeux bleus et un piercing dans le nez. Il portait un gilet gris à fermeture éclair, ouvert sur un polo rose clair à col blanc.

« Ah, c’est vrai, je ne vous ai pas présentés, dit Joey, en constatant que Lisa dévisageait le blond avec curiosité. Voici Alex Standall. Il est nouveau au lycée. »

«  _Encore un nouveau ?_  » s’étonna Lisa intérieurement.

Alex fit un petit signe de la main à l’adresse des deux filles pour les saluer. Il avait un air un peu triste, et semblait vouloir se trouver n’importe où ailleurs qu’ici. Il n’avait pas touché à son plateau repas.

« Alex est en cours de sport avec moi, expliqua Joey à Lisa. Justement, je voulais que vous fassiez connaissance, tous les deux, car Alex vient d’arriver en seconde et il a quelques difficultés en maths… 

- Laisse-moi deviner…, dit Lisa en se tournant vers le nouveau. Ton prof s’appelle Mr Bates ?

- Comment tu le sais ? questionna Alex, avec un demi-sourire.

- Simple intuition…, répondit mystérieusement la jeune fille.

- Lisa et moi avons le même prof, avoua Joey. Et il est connu pour donner des contrôles infaisables. Je me suis pris un D à son premier devoir.

- C’est un peu normal, tu avais à peine révisé…, commenta Lisa.

- Oui, mais j’avais passé une heure chez moi à entrer toutes les formules dans ma calculatrice ! Ça aurait dû marcher !

- Je t’avais prévenu…, dit Lisa en haussant les épaules.

- Toujours est-il qu’Alex aurait besoin d’un petit coup de pouce en maths, et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être l’aider...

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu as eu un B+ à ton dernier devoir !

- C’était un miracle ! Mr Bates a volontairement remonté toutes les notes pour ne pas avoir une moyenne trop catastrophique.

- Moi, je pense surtout que s’il a remonté ta note, c’est parce que tu lui as tapé dans l’œil ! lança alors Astrid pour plaisanter.

- Quoi ? » s’offusqua Lisa, qui sentit ses joues s’enflammer.

Cette conversation autour de Mr Bates commençait à sérieusement dégénérer.

« Aurais-je vu juste ? demanda la blonde, amusée de voir le visage de son amie tourner au rouge pivoine.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Arthur MacFadden a-t-il eu un A ? Parce qu’il a tapé dans l’œil du prof, lui aussi ?

- Peut-être ! répondit Astrid. Peut-être que ton prof de maths est gay ! S’il a préféré mettre une meilleure note à un gars... »

Lisa ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Mr Bates ? Gay ?

« Vu la façon dont il s’habille, ça ne m’étonnerait pas » ajouta Joey.

Lisa était désemparée. L’idée que Mr Bates puisse être homosexuel ne lui avait même pas effleuré l’esprit, mais maintenant que ses camarades en parlaient, elle réalisait qu’après tout, ce n’était pas impossible, et cela lui glaçait le cœur… Pourquoi diable l’orientation sexuelle de Mr Bates était-elle devenue si importante, pour elle ?

« Trêve de plaisanterie, déclara Joey. Lisa, est-ce que tu accepterais d’aider Alex en maths ?

- Euh…, fit Lisa, encore chamboulée par ses pensées. Oui… D’accord… Si Alex veut bien de mon aide. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blond platine hocha doucement la tête pour exprimer son assentiment.

« Est-ce que tu es libre, le mardi après-midi ? questionna Lisa. C’est le seul créneau qu’il me reste de disponible, dans la semaine… 

- Pas de problème » répondit Alex, avant de prendre une première bouchée de son steak haché.

☆☆☆  
  


Comme la fois dernière, Mr Bates rendit à ses élèves leurs copies une semaine jour pour jour après le contrôle. Lisa s’agitait fébrilement sur sa chaise en attendant de recevoir sa note. Elle savait qu’elle était arrivée à faire les trois exercices du devoir en entier, mais les avait-elle réussis ?

Mr Bates circulait entre les tables pour remettre à chacun sa copie, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Ce silence angoissant n’était ponctué que par quelques soupirs d’abattement, que poussaient les élèves qui avaient reçu une mauvaise note. Lisa commençait à s’inquiéter... Cette fois, elle n’avait pas rendu son devoir en dernier ; il ne devait donc plus trop tarder à arriver...

La jeune fille vit justement l’enseignant s’approcher d’elle. Elle retint son souffle et croisa les doigts sous sa table. Mr Bates déposa sa copie par-dessus son cahier d’exercices et s’éloigna sans un mot pour terminer sa distribution. Lisa s’empressa de déchiffrer la lettre rouge, écrite en haut à droite de la première page. Elle n’en crut pas ses yeux.

A.

Sa bouche s’entrouvrit d’étonnement. Elle regarda la note à deux fois pour s’assurer qu’elle lisait bien – avec l’écriture quelque peu tordue de Mr Bates, il y avait de quoi se tromper. Mais non. C’était vraiment un A ! Et sous cette lettre, Mr Bates avait ajouté un commentaire qui tenait en un mot : « Bien ».

Lisa exultait. Elle aurait voulu se mettre à danser de joie et à sauter partout dans la salle pour exprimer son allégresse. Encore une fois, elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que Mr Bates lui mette une note aussi bonne, et encore moins à ce qu’il la gratifie d’un petit compliment. C’était vraiment trop ! Lorsque l’enseignant repassa à côté d’elle pour regagner son bureau, elle lui lança un regard plein de gratitude, comme si lui seul était à l’origine de sa réussite au contrôle.

Le visage rayonnant de Lisa ne passa pas inaperçu, et son voisin de gauche se pencha vers elle pour jeter un œil à sa note.

« Toi aussi, tu as eu un A ? chuchota Arthur d’un air fair-play. Bravo ! »

Pour Lisa, ce fut le comble du bonheur. Non seulement elle découvrait qu’elle était enfin arrivée à égalité avec Arthur MacFadden, mais, en plus, son rival de toujours la félicitait ! Cette journée était décidément pleine d’heureuses surprises.

☆☆☆  
  


Comme Lisa n’avait quasiment rien à corriger sur sa copie, elle eut tout le loisir d’observer Mr Bates faire la correction du devoir au tableau. Ce jour-là, il avait opté pour un costume bleu ciel à fines rayures d’un bleu un peu plus foncé, un gilet beige à gros carreaux bleu roi, une chemise blanche, et un nœud papillon bleu marine à pois blancs et beige. Comme toujours, ses vêtements étaient assortis avec goût, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lisa.

Elle repensa alors à ce qu’avaient raconté Joey et Astrid lors de leur dernier repas à la cafétéria. Même si cela n’était parti que d’une simple plaisanterie, ils avaient clairement soupçonné Mr Bates d’être homosexuel, en partie à cause de ses vêtements excentriques. Lisa était encore très perturbée par ces allusions. Elle savait que la sexualité de son prof de maths ne la regardait absolument pas, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur à l’idée qu’il préférait les hommes… C’était comme si cela lui coupait l’herbe sous le pied. Comme si cela réduisait ses chances à néant…

Ses chances… _Mais ses chances de quoi ?_ Même s’il était hétéro, elle n’aurait de toute façon aucune chance avec lui, voyons ! C’était un prof, et elle une élève ! Et puis, il avait quoi ? Vingt ans de plus qu’elle, au moins ! Il fallait arrêter de divaguer !

Malgré tout, Lisa se serait sentie bien soulagée si elle avait pu s’assurer que Mr Bates était hétéro. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle se mit à l’étudier dans les moindres détails. C’était une chose particulièrement facile, puisqu’elle se trouvait au premier rang et que l’enseignant était occupé à corriger le contrôle au tableau. Elle analysa d’abord sa posture et sa démarche. Rien dans celles-ci ne trahissait une quelconque part de féminité. Au contraire. Son maintien et ses gestes avaient tout de masculin. Elle écouta ensuite sa façon de parler. Sa voix n’avait rien de maniéré, mais était plutôt grave, à la fois chaude et solennelle. Se concentrant enfin sur son aspect physique, Lisa se délecta à la vue de ses larges épaules, sur lesquelles sa veste tombait sans un pli. Grand et bien bâti, Mr Bates avait décidément une carrure bien virile.

La jeune fille se laissa aller à admirer les traits du visage de l’enseignant : il avait une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres fines et un nez droit. Elle aimait beaucoup ses sourcils noirs et prononcés, ainsi que sa peau glabre, rasée à la perfection. Elle aimait aussi les petites pattes de cheveux qui descendaient le long de ses tempes et qui étaient taillées net à la hauteur du lobe de ses oreilles.

Mais ce qu’elle aimait le plus chez lui, c’étaient ses yeux… Ses yeux perçants et vifs… Son regard si intense... qu’elle finissait toujours par s’y perdre… Mais quelle merveilleuse façon de se perdre !

☆☆☆  
  


Le soir, après un dîner bien copieux, Lisa remonta dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs. Elle gardait toujours le meilleur pour la fin, à savoir ses exercices de maths, car elle savait que, quelle que soit l’heure à laquelle elle les commençait, elle les finirait coûte que coûte.

Comme elle n’attaquait jamais un exercice sans avoir d’abord relu et appris sa leçon, elle sortit de son sac à dos son cahier de cours et l’ouvrit à la bonne page. Elle retrouva alors, glissés entre deux feuilles, le contrôle que Mr Bates lui avait rendu dans la matinée, ainsi que la correction.

Elle ne résista pas à la tentation d’admirer à nouveau son A. Elle était si fière ! Elle aurait bien accroché sa copie au mur de sa chambre, si elle avait eu un cadre – et si elle n’avait pas craint que sa mère ne s’inquiète pour sa santé mentale –, mais il fallait savoir rester modeste. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la correction. Celle-ci avait été écrite à la main, puis photocopiée. Elle ne tenait que sur une page, alors qu’il en avait fallu quatre à Lisa pour répondre à toutes les questions du devoir. Certes, Mr Bates écrivait petit, mais il avait sans doute aussi omis quelques étapes de calculs triviales, de façon à rendre la correction plus compacte. Lisa fut surprise de constater qu’elle parvenait maintenant à lire ses mots sans difficulté. Finalement, son écriture n’était pas si illisible. Ou bien était-ce elle qui s’y était habituée ?

Elle fit glisser son doigt le long des lignes, suivant avec attention son raisonnement, toujours impressionnée par sa clarté et sa concision. Si la forme de ses lettres laissait parfois à désirer – ses « m » et « n » se ressemblaient vaguement – ses chiffres, en revanche, étaient tracés avec netteté.

Une douce fragrance semblait émaner de la feuille que Lisa tenait entre les mains. Elle la rapprocha de son nez pour mieux la sentir. C’était une odeur suave, chaude et boisée, très légèrement fruitée. S’agissait-il du parfum de Mr Bates ? Dans ce cas, que faisait-il sur ce bout de papier ? Envoûtée par cette odeur, Lisa ferma les yeux et colla la feuille contre son nez et ses lèvres pour la respirer à pleins poumons. Elle sentait si bon !

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Que faisait-elle ainsi, avec la correction de Mr Bates plaquée contre son visage ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n’était décidément pas dans son état normal ! Elle était…

Le mot se forma alors dans son esprit, mais elle refusa d’y croire.

Ce n’était pas possible.

Elle était… amoureuse.

☆☆☆  
  


Au petit matin de ce mardi 25 octobre, lorsque le coq se mit à chanter dans la chambre de Lisa, celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux et essaya de se resituer dans le temps et l’espace. Le souvenir de la révélation qu’elle avait eue la veille au soir lui revint subitement à l’esprit, et elle eut l’impression d’entrer dans un rêve. Quoi de plus paradoxal ? L’éveil tirait habituellement les gens de leurs songes. Lisa, elle, se réveillait pour replonger dans un rêve !

Elle était amoureuse…

Tout ceci paraissait tellement invraisemblable ! Elle qui n’était jamais tombée amoureuse de sa vie, était-elle bien sûre de ce qu’elle éprouvait ? Etait-elle certaine qu’il s’agissait bien de l’Amour, avec un grand A (comme sa note au dernier contrôle de maths) ?

Mais comment appeler autrement cette obsession qui la faisait penser à Mr Bates à toute heure de la journée ? Dès son réveil, elle se disait qu’elle allait le voir dans quelques heures, et c’était ce qui la motivait à se lever, à s’habiller et à prendre le bus pour aller au lycée. Elle pensait à lui, même au petit-déjeuner, comme ce matin, devant son bol de céréales Alpha-Bits – les fameuses céréales en forme de lettres de l’alphabet. Sélectionnant dans son bol les lettres dont elle avait besoin, elle s’amusa à composer sur la table le mot H-A-R-O-L-D, et sourit de contentement.

Harold Bates… A force de ne l’appeler que par son nom de famille, Lisa n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point son prénom sonnait aussi bien. Harold… Un prénom à la fois chic et peu commun... Tout comme l’homme qui le portait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu écris ? » s’enquit la mère de Lisa, qui se tenait debout derrière elle, un mug de café à la main.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle essaya de regarder par-dessus l’épaule de sa fille pour voir ce qu’elle fabriquait.

« Rien, rien ! » répondit aussitôt Lisa, en balayant les lettres d’un revers de la main, mais d’un geste si brusque qu’elle les fit voltiger jusqu’à l’autre bout de la table.

L’une d’elle tomba par terre et Léo, tiré de son sommeil par ce bruit, bondit de sa chaise et se précipita sur la lettre pour l’engloutir. Un véritable aspirateur...

☆☆☆  
  


Si les observations de Lisa l’avaient relativement convaincue de l’hétérosexualité de son prof de maths, il lui restait désormais une chose à vérifier : Mr Bates était-il marié ?

Elle se demandait d’ailleurs pourquoi elle n’avait pas pensé plus tôt à regarder s’il portait une alliance à son annulaire gauche. C’était pourtant facile à voir, puisqu’il était gaucher !

Ce mardi matin, en entrant dans la salle de maths à dix heures et demi, Lisa Thompson était bien décidée à mettre fin à ses doutes. Elle aperçut l’enseignant au fond de la classe, lui dit un timide bonjour, puis s’installa rapidement à sa place chérie, au premier rang.

Comme à chaque fois, le cours commença par la traditionnelle correction des exercices. Marcus Cole se porta volontaire pour aller au tableau. C’était un garçon qui ambitionnait de devenir le major de sa promo, même s’il n’avait toujours occupé que la troisième place du podium en mathématiques, derrière Arthur et Lisa. Pendant qu’il traçait une ellipse au tableau, le prof passa entre les rangs pour vérifier si ses élèves avaient bien fait leurs devoirs. Il s’attarda un moment à la table de Bryce Walker, et Lisa l’entendit s’exclamer :

« Non, non ! Une ellipse ne ressemble en rien à cette bouffiole ! Redessine-moi ça ! »

La jeune fille réprima un gloussement. Elle attendait avec impatience que Mr Bates arrive à sa table. Son ellipse à elle était dessinée à la perfection, et elle avait résolu ce problème de géométrie en moins de deux, s’inspirant même du style de rédaction de son prof pour écrire son raisonnement. Il n’aurait franchement rien à dire.

Hélas, lorsque Mr Bates rejoignit sa table, il n’y resta pas plus de quinze secondes – car il n’avait effectivement rien à dire – et il s’éloigna en gardant ses mains croisées dans le dos, empêchant Lisa de voir son annulaire gauche. Ce n’était vraiment pas de chance.

Il conserva cette posture jusqu’à la fin de la correction de l’exercice, et renvoya Marcus à sa place en le remerciant pour cette démonstration sans faute. Lisa bouillonnait de frustration. Il était onze heures moins le quart et elle n’avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse à sa question : Mr Bates portait-il une alliance, oui ou non ? Lorsque Mr Bates demanda si quelqu’un d’autre voulait bien corriger le deuxième exercice, elle décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout et leva le doigt en l’air. Si c’était pour elle le moyen le plus rapide de s’assurer que son prof n’était pas marié, elle ne devait pas hésiter. Après tout, elle était sûre d’avoir trouvé la bonne solution au deuxième exercice.

« Lisa ? » dit l’enseignant, agréablement surpris de voir son élève se porter volontaire.

Ces deux syllabes, prononcées par la voix chaude et profonde de Mr Bates, sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle se leva de sa chaise, prit son cahier d’exercices et rejoignit l’enseignant au tableau. Le plaisir de se tenir à ses côtés compensait largement la gêne de devoir prendre la parole en public.

« Je peux effacer une partie du tableau ? demanda-t-elle, constatant qu’il ne lui restait plus aucune place pour écrire.

- Bien sûr. »

Lisa fit un mouvement pour se saisir de la brosse, posée sur le rebord métallique en bas du tableau, mais par maladresse elle fit tomber l’objet par terre et il atterrit aux pieds de Mr Bates. Quelle quiche ! Elle aurait voulu le faire exprès qu’elle n’aurait pas réussi.

« Ah… La gravité… » commenta Mr Bates, en se penchant pour ramasser la brosse de sa main gauche.

Lisa comprit alors que c’était le moment ou jamais, et, lorsque l’enseignant lui tendit la brosse, elle jeta un regard coupable à son annulaire gauche. Aucune bague. Elle jubila intérieurement.

« Merci ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, en récupérant la brosse.

La joie qu’elle éprouvait dès à présent lui fit effacer le tableau avec une énergie étonnante. «  _Mr Bates n’est pas marié ! Mr Bates n’est pas marié !_ » répétait-elle dans sa tête, comme le refrain d’une chanson. D’accord, il y avait des hommes mariés qui ne portaient pas leur alliance, mais ils étaient très rares ! Et puis, Mr Bates semblait tellement soucieux de son apparence que, s’il avait été marié, il aurait porté son alliance, assurément.

Une autre bonne surprise attendait Lisa durant sa correction de l’exercice. A mesure qu’elle déroulait ses équations au tableau, elle se rapprochait progressivement – et involontairement – de l’enseignant. Lorsqu’elle parvint au bout d’une formule de dix pieds de long, elle se rendit compte que Mr Bates ne se tenait plus qu’à quelques centimètres d’elle. Il l’aida alors à simplifier quelques termes dans son égalité, sans doute pour aller plus vite, et tous les deux se mirent à travailler ensemble, en bonne intelligence. C’était comme si une complicité s’installait entre l’élève et son professeur. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Lisa finit par oublier complètement la présence de ses camarades derrière elle, et elle ne prêta plus attention qu’à Mr Bates.

Leur travail en étroite collaboration permit à la jeune fille de sentir à nouveau cette subtile odeur suave et boisée. Se concentrant sur cette fragrance, elle tourna discrètement la tête vers Mr Bates et s’aperçut qu’elle pouvait la sentir plus distinctement. C’était donc bien son parfum ! Celui qu’elle avait respiré avec tant de bonheur la veille au soir, en collant la feuille contenant la correction du dernier devoir contre nez. C’était _son_ parfum, et pas celui d’une femme – parfum qui, après tout, aurait très bien s’égarer sur cette feuille si Mr Bates avait vécu en couple avec quelqu’un.

Ce qui pouvait donc signifier… que Mr Bates était célibataire ?

A cette pensée, les yeux de Lisa s’élargirent, et un poison commença à se répandre dans son cœur… Un doux poison nommé espoir.

☆☆☆  
  


A onze heures et quart, en sortant de son cours de maths, Lisa se dit qu’elle devait mettre fin à ses divagations, et tout de suite. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle n’en avait pas seulement le pressentiment, elle en avait la certitude.

Elle rejoignit Astrid, Joey et Kevin à la cafétéria, s’assit à leur table et déballa son déjeuner. Astrid semblait proie à une excitation anormale. Elle ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, comme une girouette, faisant danser ses boucles d’oreilles en forme d’arêtes de poisson.

« Tu cherches qui ? demanda Lisa avec un sourire amusé. Tony ? »

A ces mots, Kevin releva la tête de son hamburger et dévisagea Astrid d’un air anxieux.

« Non, sûrement pas ! rétorqua la blonde. Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Tony est gay !

- Aaah ! » fit Lisa d’une voix faussement surprise.

Ainsi donc, son amie avait fini par le découvrir. Elle avait mis le temps !

« Non, je cherche William. Comme il y a toujours un max de monde à la cafétéria à cette heure-ci, je me suis dit que William devait sûrement s’y trouver.

- William ? répéta Lisa. William Flynn ? »

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Kevin baisser la tête et mordre dans son burger pour cacher sa frustration.

« Tu n’as aucune chance de le trouver ici, répondit Lisa. Will rentre manger chez lui tous les midis.

- Dommage…, fit Astrid d’une voix déçue. Tu sais où il habite ? »

Lisa fronça les sourcils. Décidément, son amie lui en demandait un peu trop.

« Quelque part, en ville… Je n’en sais rien, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. »

Un bref instant, Lisa se demanda s’il était possible que Mr Bates prenne lui aussi ses repas à la cafétéria. Elle le chercha furtivement des yeux dans la salle, mais ne le vit nulle part. Ce n’était pas très étonnant. Lisa n’avait toujours vu que des élèves et des surveillants déjeuner ici. Les enseignants avaient sûrement une salle à part. Et puis, elle avait du mal à s’imaginer Mr Bates en train de manger un sandwich au milieu des élèves. Ce n’était clairement pas son style.

A table, la conversation tourna rapidement autour d’Halloween. La fête se rapprochait à grands pas – il ne restait plus que six jours – et les quatre amis se demandaient quel déguisement ils allaient porter pour le 31. Chaque année, le lycée Liberty organisait un concours de costumes le jour d’Halloween. La plupart des élèves venaient en cours déguisés, et, l’après-midi, un grand rassemblement était organisé dans le gymnase pour élire le meilleur costume. L’heureux gagnant se voyait alors remettre la somme de deux cents dollars. Une somme non négligeable, qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi autant d’élèves participaient à ce concours.

« Je pense que je remettrai mon déguisement de Gandalf, comme l’année dernière, dit Joey. Mon père a fini de forger l’épée Glamdring cet été, donc je pourrai enfin l’ajouter à mon costume et avoir des chances de gagner le concours.

- Je doute qu’on te laisse entrer au lycée avec une épée de quatre pieds de long…, lança Kevin d’un air dubitatif.

- T’inquiète, j’essaierai de la planquer dans mon sac de sport. Il faut bien qu’il me serve à quelque chose ! »

Astrid, elle, prévoyait de se déguiser en Jack Skellington, le héros de « L’étrange Noël de Mr Jack » de Tim Burton.

« J’ai vu qu’ils vendaient des masques de Jack, au supermarché Walplex, dit la blonde. Il ne me reste plus qu’à trouver un costume à queue de pie rayé noir et blanc.

- Demande à Mr Bates, il a peut-être ça dans sa garde-robe, pour les grandes occasions ! » lança Joey en pouffant de rire.

Lisa lui jeta un regard venimeux. Elle appréciait de moins en moins qu’on se moque de son prof de maths.

« Et toi, Lisa, comment comptes-tu t’habiller ? » demanda Astrid.

Lisa avait toujours participé à ce concours, même si elle ne l’avait jamais remporté. Ce qu’elle préférait, c’était se ramener au lycée dans un accoutrement totalement absurde, du genre Marge Simpson ou Patrick l’étoile de mer. Cela donnait à ses cours un côté festif, tout en les faisant paraître complètement surréalistes. Cette année, cependant, elle avait comme une légère appréhension... Etait-ce la perspective d’aller en cours de maths vêtue d’un costume ridicule qui la faisait hésiter ?

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop encore… » répondit-elle évasivement.

A vrai dire, elle était de moins en moins sûre de vouloir laisser Mr Bates la voir déguisée en quoi que ce soit.

« Tu avais trouvé un costume de Piggy la cochonne, l’année dernière. Tu pourrais peut-être en chercher un de Kermit la grenouille, pour cette année ? » suggéra Astrid.

Non, décidément, jamais elle ne laisserait Mr Bates la voir en Kermit la grenouille !

« Euuuh… Je crois que je vais la jouer sobre, cette année… Pas de déguisement. De toute façon, je ne gagne jamais.

- Le plus important, ce n’est pas de gagner, c’est de s’amuser ! répliqua Astrid. Tu viendras quand même déguisée pour ma fête, j’espère ? »

Tous les ans, le soir du 31 octobre, Astrid invitait ses amis chez elle pour célébrer Halloween. C’était une fête bon enfant, en petit comité, et qui commençait toujours par une chasse aux bonbons dans le quartier. A seize ans passés, Lisa et Astrid continuaient de s’amuser comme des gamines à frapper aux portes des maisons pour réclamer des friandises. Elles préféraient encore ce genre de distractions enfantines, plutôt que les fêtes géantes organisées par les jeunes de leur âge et où l’alcool coulait à flots. La soirée d’Astrid se terminait en général dans son salon, à s’empiffrer de sucreries devant de vieux films d’horreur en noir et blanc.

« Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, la rassura Lisa. Je mettrai mon costume pour aller à ta fête.

- On peut venir, nous aussi ? demanda alors Kevin à Astrid, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Eh ! s’interposa Joey. Tu oublies qu’on avait prévu une soirée World of Warcraft spéciale Halloween !

- Finalement, je crois que je préfère aller à la soirée d’Astrid…, insista Kevin. Si elle veut bien m’inviter..., ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

- Je n’accepte que les personnes déguisées !

- Très bien, je trouverai quelque chose » assura le garçon en souriant.

☆☆☆  
  


Lisa retrouva Alex Standall à la bibliothèque du lycée à trois heures de l’après-midi. Le garçon aux cheveux blond platine l’attendait déjà, assis seul à une table, à côté du rayon « Science-Fiction ». Tout en marchant vers lui, Lisa jeta un regard autour d’elle : la salle d’études n’était pas trop fréquentée à cette heure-ci ; seuls une douzaine d’élèves s’y trouvaient, et… _Seigneur._ Le cœur de Lisa fit un bond et elle faillit se prendre les pieds dans une chaise. Elle venait d’apercevoir Mr Bates, occupant une table au fond de la salle.

« Ça va ? s’inquiéta Alex, qui avait vu Lisa trébucher et avait bien cru qu’elle allait se rétamer par terre devant lui.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien…, répondit la jeune fille, en s’asseyant en face d’Alex et en s’efforçant de sourire, d’un air gêné. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… »

Comme par hasard, la chaise qu’elle venait de prendre était tournée vers Mr Bates. Comment allait-elle réussir à se concentrer, si elle l’avait tout le temps dans son champ de vision ? En plus, elle devait faire du soutien en maths à un élève qui avait lui aussi Mr Bates comme professeur… Cette situation était quelque peu embarrassante.

« Alors voyons, commença Lisa, en essayant de garder son sang froid. Quel chapitre êtes-vous en train d’étudier, en ce moment ? »

Alex ouvrit son manuel de maths à la page des polynômes du second degré. Pour démarrer sa première séance de soutien scolaire, Lisa eut une idée géniale :

« Et si tu commençais par me marquer sur une feuille tout ce que tu as retenu de ton cours sur les polynômes ? »

Comme cela, elle s’octroyait un peu de temps pour préparer les exercices qu’elle donnerait ensuite à son élève, et surtout… pour observer Mr Bates à la dérobée.

L’enseignant semblait absorbé dans son travail et n’avait en rien remarqué la présence de Lisa. A en juger par la pile de feuilles posée sur sa table, il était de toute évidence en train de corriger des copies. Ses sourcils froncés et son air mécontent laissaient deviner qu’elles n’étaient pas très bonnes. Lisa le voyait parfois gribouiller furieusement avec son stylo rouge, et elle l’entendit plusieurs fois marmonner : « Non, non, non ! ». Elle aurait pu continuer à l’espionner ainsi pendant des heures, mais hélas, au bout de cinq minutes à peine, Alex avait déjà terminé la restitution de ses maigres connaissances. Sa feuille ne contenait pas plus de cinq lignes, et il n’y avait pas l’ombre d’une figure pour illustrer ses formules.

« C’est tout ? » aurait voulu s’exclamer Lisa, mais elle se dit que c’était peut-être un peu trop brutal.

« Okaaay…, fit-elle, assez effrayée devant l’ampleur du travail qu’il lui restait à accomplir pour remettre Alex à niveau. Bon. Qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire sur le discriminant d’un polynôme ? »

Pendant qu’Alex se grattait la tête pour réfléchir, Lisa jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil à Mr Bates. Il n’y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment séduisant avec sa veste bleu marine, son veston à carreaux bleus et rouges, et son nœud papillon jaune à rayures bordeaux. Ses lunettes rondes à monture épaisse et ses yeux légèrement plissés lui donnaient un air tellement sérieux… Lisa le contempla d’un air rêveur, sa joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main. La réponse sans conviction d’Alex la ramena malheureusement à la réalité.

« Euh… Le discriminant est toujours positif ? »

Le visage de Lisa se crispa de douleur. Aïe. Il y avait du pain sur la planche.

« Non, répondit la jeune fille, le discriminant est tantôt négatif, tantôt positif, tantôt nul. Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler sa formule ? »

Alex se tint le menton comme pour s’aider à se concentrer. Il griffonna une formule sur son brouillon, raya certains termes, en ajouta d’autres, puis releva finalement la tête et avoua :

« Je ne m’en souviens plus… Il faut vraiment la connaître par cœur ?

- Ça fait partie des formules les plus importantes du cours sur les polynômes ! Sans elle, tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose. »

Lisa comprenait maintenant pourquoi Mr Bates s’énervait parfois en cours. Face à des élèves qui n’apprenaient pas leur leçon et qui s’étonnaient de ne pas réussir leurs exercices, il y avait de quoi être consterné. Le métier d’enseignant demandait beaucoup de patience.

« Très bien, voilà la formule, dit Lisa, en s’emparant de la feuille d’Alex et en écrivant l’équation dessus. Maintenant, que se passe-t-il quand le discriminant est nul ? »

Lisa rendit son brouillon au garçon et le laissa réfléchir. Elle s’apprêtait à se replonger dans une séance de contemplation de Mr Bates, mais Alex remarqua qu’elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, et il finit par se retourner. Le cœur de Lisa se glaça. Elle venait de se trahir. Lorsqu’Alex se tourna à nouveau vers elle, il avait l’air très perturbé.

« Okay, dit-il, maintenant, ça devient _vraiment_ bizarre. Je ne savais pas que Mr Bates était juste derrière... 

- Je… Je viens de m’en apercevoir, mentit Lisa.

- Je crois que je n’arriverai pas à travailler en sachant que mon prof de maths me surveille dans mon dos…, déclara le garçon, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! lança-t-il en refermant subitement son bouquin d’exercices et en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Cette histoire de soutien en maths, c’était une mauvaise idée. C’est Joey qui m’a forcé à venir te demander de l’aide. Je crois que je n’aurais jamais dû l’écouter.

- Quoi ? » s’exclama Lisa, estomaquée.

Après seulement dix minutes de séance, son élève pliait déjà les gaules ! Elle n’en revenait pas. Qu’avait-elle fait de mal ? Alex se leva de sa chaise et passa son sac à dos sur l’épaule.

« Merci quand même » dit-il, avant de partir et de laisser Lisa en plan.

La jeune fille venait de se faire larguer en moins de deux secondes, et elle se retrouvait maintenant assise toute seule, abandonnée sur une table pour quatre personnes, avec Mr Bates pile en face d’elle. L’enseignant finit naturellement par remarquer sa présence, et il leva les yeux de la copie qu’il corrigeait pour regarder son élève. Celle-ci sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Le visage de l’enseignant, jusque-là posé, s’éclaira alors d’un sourire. Un sourire tendre et bienveillant, qui rendait son regard encore plus vif. Un sourire adorable, qui resta gravé dans la mémoire de Lisa pour le restant de la journée. Le sourire de l’homme qu’elle aimait.

 


	6. Halloween

**Chapitre 6**  
_Halloween_

Le soir du 31 octobre, Lisa sonna à la porte de la maison d’Astrid à six heures piles, heure à laquelle la blonde avait convié ses amis à venir célébrer Halloween. Astrid Lorensen habitait avec ses parents dans un quartier résidentiel de Mill Spring, un village situé non loin de celui où vivait Lisa, en périphérie d’Evergreen. Une ligne de bus reliait directement les deux bourgades, ce qui permettait aux deux amies de se rendre visite facilement.

Comme beaucoup de maisons du quartier, celle d’Astrid était décorée pour Halloween. Une citrouille lanterne était posée en haut des marches qui menaient à la porte d’entrée et brillait déjà dans le crépuscule. Une couronne d’ail était accrochée au heurtoir de la porte, et un petit squelette fluorescent pendait à la poignée. Lisa appuya sur la sonnette pour signaler son arrivée.

_Ding dong !_

Contre toute attente  - ou presque -, ce fut Jack Skellington qui lui ouvrit.

« Bienvenue dans mon antre ! dit le squelette, en tâchant de prendre une voix effrayante, avant de finalement exploser de rire en découvrant le costume de Lisa. Hahahaha ! Tu l’as fait ! Tu as acheté le déguisement dont je t’avais parlé !

- Chose promise… » fit Lisa, en écartant les bras pour mieux montrer sa tenue intégrale de Kermit la grenouille.

Au moins, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle avait froid dans ce costume ! Mais voyager en bus dans cet accoutrement avait été une expérience pour le moins folklorique. Elle ne regrettait pour rien au monde de ne pas s’être déguisée pour aller au lycée ce jour-là. Mr Bates se serait bien moqué d’elle !

Astrid fit entrer Lisa et la conduisit dans le salon. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Lisa était la première à être arrivée. Elle avait pour habitude d’être toujours à l’heure aux rendez-vous, mais manifestement cela la faisait toujours arriver trop tôt. Elle ne comprenait jamais pourquoi.

« Erf ! On crève vraiment de chaud là-dedans ! s’exclama Astrid en retirant son masque de Jack, révélant sa figure toute rouge et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Je t’en prie, installe-toi, mets-toi à l’aise ! » ajouta-t-elle, en invitant Lisa à s’asseoir sur le canapé.

Lisa prit place dans le sofa et regarda autour d’elle. Le salon était plongé dans une lumière tamisée, provenant uniquement des bougies rouges qui brûlaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il y avait des toiles d’araignées un peu partout. Une enceinte Bluetooth diffusait une musique d’ambiance sombre et angoissante, qui sonnait en même temps comme une musique de Noël… C’était très étrange. Lisa distinguait le tintement des cloches, mêlé à des nappes de synthé inquiétantes, le tout recouvert par une mélodie qui semblait tout droit sortie d’une vieille boîte à musique. Ce morceau lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reconnut « Carol of the Bells », mais dans une version beaucoup plus obscure que l’originale. Elle devait avouer qu’Astrid avait fait un très bon choix : la musique s’accordait parfaitement avec son déguisement inspiré de « L’étrange Noël de Mr Jack ».

« Mes parents sont sortis en ville pour la soirée. Ils ne devraient pas être de retour avant minuit. Du coup, nous avons la maison pour nous tous seuls ! »

A ce moment, un chat noir angora fit son entrée dans le salon. Il était recouvert de fausses toiles d’araignée et, à en juger par ses miaulements plaintifs, il n’avait pas l’air très content de son costume.

« Tiens, bonjour Chivas ! dit Lisa en se penchant pour caresser le matou qui passait à côté d’elle. Toi aussi, tu es déguisé ? »

Il continua d’avancer comme si de rien n’était, faisant glisser derrière lui une traîne de toiles d’araignée.

« Il a décidé de bouder, ce soir ! lança Astrid. Il sait qu’il va devoir rester tout seul à la maison pendant que nous irons à la chasse aux bonbons. »

Un quart d’heure plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit à nouveau. Astrid renfila son masque pour aller accueillir son nouvel invité.

Kevin Castillo se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, ses cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière avec du gel. Son visage était maquillé de blanc et ses yeux cernés de noir. Un filet de sang s’écoulait de chaque commissure de ses lèvres, et, en ouvrant la bouche pour dire bonsoir à Jack Skellington, il révéla deux canines pointues.

« Wow ! sursauta Astrid. Je ne t’avais pas reconnu ! Vas-y, entre, fais comme chez toi ! »

En arrivant dans le salon, Dracula fut salué par Kermit la grenouille, qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus de raisin, affalée dans le canapé.

« Hey ! Salut Kevin ! Pas mal, le costume ! »

Kevin faisait partie des élèves qui, comme Lisa, avaient préféré ne pas porter leur déguisement d’Halloween au lycée, pour éviter de s’attirer la honte. Il avait choisi d’attendre la soirée d’Astrid pour faire une surprise à la blonde. Dommage qu’elle ait gardé son masque et qu’il n’ait pas pu voir sa tête au moment où elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver. A six heures et demi, Lindsey Collins et Alison Woods, deux amies qu’Astrid avaient rencontrées respectivement à l’atelier théâtre et à l’atelier poterie, se joignirent à la partie. Elles étaient frigorifiées. Il fallait dire que Lindsey avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s’habiller en Harley Quinn, version Suicide Squad, avec un chandail blanc troué, un mini-short bleu et rouge et une paire de collants à carreaux. Pas vraiment la tenue la plus adaptée pour aller se balader dans les rues par une froide soirée d’automne... Alison n’avait pas été plus maligne, puisqu’elle avait opté pour un déguisement de Supergirl, composé entre autres d’une mini jupe rouge et de bas nylon. Au moins elle pouvait s’emmitoufler dans sa cape rouge pour se réchauffer...

Kevin semblait particulièrement ravi de se retrouver au milieu de toutes ces filles, même s’il ne s’intéressait vraiment qu’à une seule d’entre elles. Hélas, Astrid ne remarquait absolument rien de l’attention qu’il lui témoignait.

« Bon, eh bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet ! » déclara-t-elle.

A cet instant, un nouveau _ding dong_ retentit, et tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de la porte d’entrée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un silence de mort s’installa dans le salon, uniquement perturbé par la petite musique de « Vive le vent d’hiver », jouée dans une version qui donnait la chair de poule. Les invités d’Astrid écarquillaient les yeux d’effarement et attendaient avec angoisse que leur hôte se décide à aller ouvrir la porte. La scène était digne d’un mauvais film d’horreur.

Astrid remit son masque de Jack Skellington sur la tête et entrebâilla la porte d’entrée en gardant la chaîne de sécurité.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis Gandalf le blanc, répondit alors une voix forte et solennelle. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif. »

Dans le salon, Lisa, Kevin, Lindsey et Alison s’entre-regardèrent d’un air incrédule.

« Joey ? C’est toi ? s’exclama Lisa.

- Non, mon nom est Gandalf le blanc ! répondit le sorcier en faisant son apparition devant le petit groupe. Et j’apporte avec moi Glamdring, l’épée-soeur d’Orcrist, forgée par les elfes de Gondolin ! s’écria-t-il en brandissant au-dessus de son chapeau pointu une épée à la lame étincelante.

- Je croyais que tu comptais passer toute la soirée à jouer à World of Warcraft ? s’étonna Kevin.

- Non, finalement, je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa de venir vous montrer Glamdring. Vu que je n’ai pas pu l’apporter avec moi au lycée, puisqu’elle n’entrait pas dans mon sac de sport… C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que j’ai encore perdu le concours de costumes, j’en suis sûr.

- Le déguisement de James Cooper en Elvis Presley était vraiment nul. Je ne comprends pas que tout le monde l’ait élu meilleur costume d’Halloween, lança Astrid en retirant à nouveau son masque pour respirer.

- C’est parce qu’il est populaire au lycée, faut pas chercher plus loin, commenta Lindsey.

- Comme s’il avait besoin de ces deux cents dollars… » ajouta Lisa, d’une voix dépitée.

Gandalf confia son épée Glamdring à ses amis pour qu’ils puissent l’admirer, puis alla poser son bâton de mage dans le porte-parapluies.

« Fred n’est pas venu avec toi ? demanda Lisa.

- Non, il dit qu’il n’aime pas fêter Halloween. Il doit être enfermé chez lui en train de geeker.

- Ce que tu avais prévu de faire, à l'origine… »

A sept heures, quand la nuit fut complètement tombée, Astrid annonça qu’il était temps de sortir pour aller récolter des bonbons. Elle prêta à Lindsey un blouson en cuir rouge pour qu’elle ne meure pas de froid, distribua à chacun un sac à friandises orange en forme de Jack o’ Lantern, puis enfila pour de bon son masque de Jack Skellington.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda-t-elle à ses amis, une main sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée.

Joey remit Glamdring dans son fourreau, empoigna son bâton de sorcier d’un air déterminé et s’écria :

« En avant ! »

☆☆☆  


De nombreux enfants grouillaient déjà dans le quartier. A la lueur des lampadaires, ils couraient dans les rues en rigolant et en essayant de se faire peur les uns les autres. La plupart étaient déguisés en morts vivants, en vampires ou en sorcières. Un gamin vêtu d’une combinaison de squelette phosphorescente passa en courant à côté de Kevin. Celui-ci tenta de l’effrayer en lui montrant ses crocs, mais le jeune garçon ne fut nullement impressionné et se contenta de lui répondre en lui tirant la langue. Astrid, en revanche, eut un succès absolument terrifiant. C’était son masque, surtout, qui épouvantait les gosses. Ils étaient pétrifiés à la vue de ce crâne rond et blanc comme une grosse balle de golf, de ces deux trous noirs à la place des yeux et de ce sourire édenté qui s’étirait d’une oreille à l’autre. Lorsqu’Astrid s’approchait d’eux, les plus timorés s’éloignaient timidement en évitant de la regarder, et les plus farouches s’enfuyaient carrément en hurlant.

« Veneeeez, les enfaaaaants ! chantonnait Astrid d’une voix nasillarde qui donnait froid dans le dos. Approchez ! N’ayez pas peur ! »

Elle avança lentement vers un groupe de gamins cloués sur place, en tendant vers eux ses mains recouvertes de gants noirs et blancs qui imitaient les os d’un squelette. Lisa et Alison étaient pliées en deux de rire. Elles se tenaient littéralement les côtes. Lindsey, elle, observait la scène d’un regard plutôt réprobateur.

« Arrête, Astrid ! dit-elle. Tu vas les traumatiser ! »

Un petit garçon se mit effectivement à pleurer. Joey dut intervenir pour empêcher Astrid d’aller plus loin.

« Et si on allait chercher des bonbons ? » proposa-t-il, en tirant Jack Skellington par la manche de son queue-de-pie à rayures noires et blanches, et en l’entraînant avec lui vers la maison la plus proche.

Les six amis entrèrent dans un petit jardin parsemé de fausses pierres tombales. A l’aide de son bâton de magicien, Joey frappa à la porte d’entrée, sur laquelle était clouée une chauve-souris desséchée.

« Vous croyez que c’est une vraie ? » demanda Alison avec inquiétude.

La porte s’ouvrit en grinçant. Une vieille grand-mère apparut dans l’entrebâillement.

« Qu’est-ce que c’eeest ? s’enquit-elle, d’une voix flétrie par l’âge.

- C’est Halloweeeeeen ! répondit joyeusement Lindsey.

- Allô qui ? fit la vieille en plissant les yeux et en tendant l’oreille.

- Des bonbons ou un sort ! s’écria Lisa d’une voix qu’elle tenta de rendre menaçante, même si son costume de Kermit la grenouille produisait clairement l’effet inverse.

- Ah, oui… C’est vrai… » fit la grand-mère, avant de s’éclipser quelques secondes derrière la porte.

Elle réapparut avec un panier plein de friandises.

« Tenez, les enfants… Voici des chocolats…, dit-elle en remplissant les sacs que lui tendaient les ados. Allez, maintenant, rentrez bien ! Soyez sages, surtout... Et joyeux Noël ! »

La petite bande quitta le jardin en pouffant de rire, avant de continuer sa tournée à travers le quartier. Toutes les maisons ou presque célébraient Halloween, ce qui fit qu’au bout d’une heure de porte-à-porte, les sacs à bonbons des six amis étaient déjà pleins à craquer.

« Allez, une dernière maison pour la route ? » lança Astrid, en s’approchant d’un jardin dans lequel ils n’étaient pas encore entrés.

Alors qu’ils arrivaient à hauteur du portail, ils se heurtèrent à un petit groupe d’enfants qui voulut leur griller la priorité, sans doute pour aller frapper à la porte en premier et récolter les meilleures friandises. Joey se plaça alors en travers de leur chemin et sortit Glamdring de son fourreau. L’épée magique dans la main droite et le bâton de sorcier dans la main gauche, il joignit les deux armes devant lui et les brandit en criant d’une voix puissante : « Vous ne passerez paaaaas ! », avant d’abattre son bâton contre le bitume du trottoir. Les gamins écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent grand la bouche d’émerveillement.

« Waouuuh ! Trop fort !

- Génial ! 

- C’est qui ? C’est Dumbledore ? 

- La voie est libre ! s’exclama Gandalf, en se retournant vers ses acolytes. Allez-y ! Filez, pauvres fous ! »

Les cinq amis se précipitèrent dans le jardin et coururent jusqu’à l’entrée principale. Astrid frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces et ses camarades entonnèrent à l’unisson : « Des bonbons ou un soooort ! »

La porte en chêne s’ouvrit sur un gros barbu vêtu d’un t-shirt noir Jack Daniel's et coiffé d’un bandana aux motifs du drapeau américain. Le biker avait un cigare dans la bouche et un verre de bourbon à la main.

« Ouais, c’est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque. Ah, vous voulez des bonbons… »

Sur ce, il passa dans la pièce d’à côté un bref instant, et s’en revint les bras chargés d’un ver de terre géant en gélatine rouge et vert.

« Tenez, les mômes, prenez ça, dit-il en chargeant Astrid du gigantesque bonbon mou. Et amusez-vous bien ! » grogna-t-il, avant de refermer sa porte en la claquant.

Astrid et ses amis restèrent ébahis. Jamais ils n’avaient vu une sucrerie en gélatine de cette taille. Le ver devait bien faire un mètre de long et peser plus de deux kilos. Inutile de dire qu’Astrid était bien encombrée, avec ça !

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va en faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- On va le manger, tiens ! répliqua Lisa.

- Mais il est énorme ! Comment peut-on manger un truc pareil ?

- Il suffit de le couper en morceaux ! 

- C’est vrai, on n’a qu’à le trancher en six parts égales, ajouta Lindsey.

- Ça tombe bien, Joey a son épée Glamdring avec lui ! lança Kevin. Vas-y, Gandalf ! Sors ton épée magique et découpe-nous ce ver de terre en rondelles !

- Eh, doucement, doucement ! tempéra Joey. Mon épée n’est pas faite pour ça !

- Elle sert à quoi, alors ?

- Elle sert à tuer des orques et d’autres créatures maléfiques !

- Et ça ? Tu ne crois pas que c’est une créature maléfique ? » s’exclama Kevin, en saisissant le ver de terre par un bout et en le secouant devant Joey.

Mais ce dernier refusa de combattre le lombric gélatineux, et Kevin débarrassa Astrid de son fardeau en acceptant de le porter sur ses épaules. En sortant du jardin, les six amis repassèrent devant la bande de gosses qui avaient voulu les devancer et qui étaient restés attendre devant le portail. Les gamins regardaient d'un air envieux le ver géant posé autour du cou de Dracula. Eux non plus n’avaient jamais vu une chose pareille.

« Circulez, y’a plus rien à voir ! s’exclama Lindsey.

- On a tout raflé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! » renchérit Alison.

La chasse aux bonbons avait un côté addictif. Même après cette trouvaille inattendue et une récolte plus que satisfaisante, Astrid persuada ses camarades d’aller frapper une toute dernière fois à la porte d’une maison.

« Cette fois-ci, c’est vraiment la dernière ! promit-elle, en s’approchant d’un petit pavillon bleu ciel avec une citrouille lanterne posée sur le rebord d’une fenêtre. Tenez, d’ailleurs, cette maison était à vendre, il n’y a pas si longtemps... Je suis curieuse de savoir qui l’a achetée. »

Les six lycéens se rassemblèrent devant la porte d’entrée et ce fut Lisa qui tambourina dessus.

« Des bonbons ou un soooort ! » s’exclama le groupe en chœur.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes d’un suspense insoutenable, la porte s’ouvrit, et Harold Bates apparut dans l’encadrement.

Lisa manqua de s’évanouir. Heureusement que Kevin était derrière elle pour la rattraper. « Oh là, Kermit ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » chuchota-t-il en remettant Lisa sur pieds. Par miracle, lui seul avait remarqué sa légère défaillance.

« Bonsoir ! dit Mr Bates en regardant les lycéens d’un air amusé. Tiens, tiens, il me semble reconnaître des visages familiers... »

Lisa s’était attendue à tout sauf à lui. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé qu’il puisse habiter dans le quartier d’Astrid. Elle avait été à cent lieues de penser qu’elle tomberait sur lui le soir d’Halloween.

« Ça alors ! Mr Bates ! » s’écria Joey, en reconnaissant seulement son prof de maths.

Il était vrai que, ce soir-là, Mr Bates paraissait différent. Certes, il avait gardé le même pantalon brun foncé que Lisa lui avait vu porter le matin au lycée, mais il avait troqué sa veste et son veston contre un pull noir laissant ressortir le col blanc de sa chemise. Ce qui sautait aux yeux, dans sa tenue, c’était la petite araignée en métal qu’il avait accrochée au niveau de son cœur, sans doute à l’occasion d’Halloween. C’était une broche pour le moins originale, qui correspondait tout à fait à son côté excentrique. Il y avait cependant autre chose qui lui donnait un air changé… Lisa mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce dont il s’agissait. Puis ce fut le déclic. _Mr Bates ne portait pas de nœud papillon !_

«  _Evidemment !_ » se dit la jeune fille. «  _Pourquoi porterait-il un nœud papillon pour rester chez lui ?_ »

« Bonsoir, Gandalf ! » dit l’enseignant en saluant son élève, qu’il avait déjà vu l’après-midi dans ce déguisement.

Puis il se mit à dévisager Lisa d’un regard si intense qu’elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Et qui avons-nous là ? » demanda-t-il, plus à lui-même qu’à quelqu’un en particulier.

Lisa se rappela alors qu’elle portait sa tenue de Kermit la grenouille, et son visage vira d’un seul coup au rouge pivoine, contrastant de manière saisissante avec le vert de son costume. Tout ce qu’elle avait justement cherché à éviter ce jour-là en ne venant pas au lycée déguisée se produisait à l’instant : elle se tenait face à Mr Bates dans un accoutrement complètement ridicule.

« Ah, bien sûr, fit l’enseignant, dont les yeux brillèrent d’amusement. Kermit la grenouille ! »

De toute évidence, il l’avait reconnue. A en juger par son petit sourire guilleret, cela ne faisait pas l’ombre d’un doute. Malgré l’air froid nocturne, Lisa sentit une goutte de sueur glisser dans son dos. C’était la honte totale. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Mais, dites-moi, vous n’êtes pas un peu grands pour jouer encore à ça ? s’exclama Mr Bates.

- Il n’y a pas d’âge pour s’amuser ! rétorqua Astrid.

- C’est vrai, admit le prof. Allez, tenez, voilà pour vous. »

Il prit le bocal à bonbons qu’il avait posé sur son buffet dans l’entrée, et distribua des poignées de friandises à ses visiteurs. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, allant des Jelly Beans aux sucettes en forme de citrouilles, en passant par les incontournables oursons gélifiés. Il y avait même les chocolats préférés de Lisa : les chocolats Reese’s fourrés au beurre de cacahuète. Ceux-là avaient la forme de chauve-souris et étaient emballés dans de petits sachets individuels. Joey, dont le chaudron en plastique était déjà rempli à ras bord, fourra les bonbons dans les larges poches de sa robe de mage.

Tout en observant son professeur servir les sucreries à ses camarades, Lisa se délecta de le voir ainsi vêtu d’habits plus décontractés. L’absence de son nœud papillon ne lui faisait en rien perdre de son charme. Cela le rendait plus accessible, plus proche. Et cette araignée métallique attachée à son pull était décidément surprenante.

Cependant, la jeune fille craignait à tout moment de voir une femme débarquer à côté de lui. Elle avait eu beau se persuader qu’il était célibataire parce qu’il ne portait pas d’alliance, il lui restait quand même quelques doutes. Le fait qu’il habite seul dans cette petite maison lui paraissait bizarre. D’ordinaire, seuls les couples en ménage ou les familles venaient s’installer dans un quartier résidentiel de village de campagne... Mais depuis quand Mr Bates était-il un homme ordinaire ?

En prêtant l’oreille, Lisa distingua une petite musique jazzy qui provenait vraisemblablement de son salon. Un doux fumet émanait de sa cuisine et lui rappela l’odeur de la soupe au potiron. S’il vivait vraiment seul, Mr Bates semblait en tout cas passer d’agréables soirées chez lui.

« Surtout, ne vous empiffrez pas trop, recommanda-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez une crise d’indigestion et que vous manquiez des cours cette semaine... »

Lisa se dit que même avec quarante de fièvre ou une jambe cassée, elle ne manquerait ses cours à lui pour rien au monde.

« Sur ce..., dit l’enseignant, une fois qu’il eut terminé sa distribution. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Et à demain, pour ceux que je revois en cours » ajouta-t-il, avec un clin d’œil à l’adresse de Joey et Lisa.

Celle-ci dit au revoir à Mr Bates d’une voix encore pleine d’émotions, puis suivit ses amis pour retourner dans la rue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses jambes flageolaient. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir rêvé.

« C’était votre fameux prof de maths ? s’enquit Astrid, qui avait fini par connaître un peu l’enseignant, à force d’entendre Lisa et Joey parler de lui au déjeuner. Je ne savais pas que c’était lui qui avait emménagé ici ! Comme quoi, le monde est petit, n’est-ce pas ?

- A qui le dis-tu…, marmonna Lisa, les yeux hagards, encore sous le choc.

- En tout cas, j’adore son araignée ! Est-ce qu’il la porte aussi en cours ?

- Non, heureusement ! répondit Joey. Il paraît déjà assez loufoque comme ça en portant un nœud papillon, alors s’il se mettait en plus à accrocher une araignée sur sa veste, on finirait par se croire au carnaval ! »

En quittant le jardin de Mr Bates, les six ados passèrent à côté de sa boîte aux lettres. Lisa, qui marchait en bout de file, s’arrêta alors quelques instants pour lire l’étiquette qui était collée sur la boîte métallique.

_Harold Bates, 3020 Irwin Street._

La jeune fille reconnut son écriture.

Ainsi donc, il n’y avait pas d’autre nom à cette adresse. Si Mr Bates avait été marié ou même en couple, le nom de sa compagne serait apparu à côté du sien, non ? A moins qu’il ne soit particulièrement machiste, mais Lisa en doutait fort. Et puis, elle n’avait aperçu personne d’autre dans la maison à part lui, et n’avait pas entendu d’autre voix que la sienne. Tout portait à croire que Mr Bates était un célibataire qui appréciait le confort d’une petite maison de campagne, ce qui n’était évidemment pas lui sans déplaire.

Pour comble du bonheur, elle connaissait désormais l’endroit exact où il habitait. Elle n’avait même pas eu à mener l’enquête ou à le suivre à la sortie du lycée. Elle avait découvert son adresse par le plus grand des hasards. En y repensant, heureusement qu’elle et ses amis s’étaient laissés convaincre par Astrid d’étendre leur porte-à-porte à une maison de plus, sinon elle aurait raté cette chance incroyable. Et, elle devait bien se l’avouer, jamais elle n’en avait espéré autant.

☆☆☆  


De retour chez Astrid, les six amis se livrèrent à une véritable orgie de bonbons. Ils mirent toutes leurs friandises en commun dans un gigantesque panier qu’ils posèrent sur la table basse du salon, et picorèrent dedans sans relâche, en se bidonnant devant le film « Frankenstein » des années trente.

Astrid se permettait toujours quelques petits écarts par rapport à son régime alimentaire pour des occasions telles que Halloween, Thanksgiving, Noël ou Pâques. Lisa, elle, se goinfrait comme à son habitude, sans la moindre préoccupation. Elle choisissait surtout les bonbons que Mr Bates leur avait offerts, avec une préférence pour les chocolats Reese’s au beurre de cacahuète, en formes de chauve-souris. Elle ouvrait chaque emballage de façon méticuleuse, posait le chocolat sur sa langue, et le savourait en le laissant fondre dans sa bouche, avec un sourire d’extase sur les lèvres. C’était un pur délice.

« Qui a envie de goûter au ver de terre géant ? » s’exclama alors Kevin, sans préambule.

L’énorme bonbon en gélatine était lui aussi posé sur la table basse, à côté du panier à friandises, mais personne n’avait encore osé y toucher.

« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir manger ce truc…, admit Astrid. Ça ne vous fait pas penser à quelque chose ? »

Chacun regarda le lombric d’un air perplexe.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c’est vrai que ça en a la forme…, confirma Alison.

\- Peu importe la forme, lança Kevin. Ce qui compte, c’est le goût ! »

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Kevin, faisant mine de ne pas s’apercevoir du sous-entendu qu’il avait volontairement placé dans ses mots, proposa à nouveau de partager le bonbon.

« Je pense qu’en tirant dessus, on peut réussir à le couper en morceaux, expliqua-t-il, provoquant une nouvelle vague d’hilarité. Allez, qui veut m’aider ? »

Tout en pleurant littéralement de rire, Lindsey leva la main pour se porter volontaire.

« Okay, tu veux prendre quel bout ? Le vert ou le rouge ?

- Oh, arrête, j’en peux plus ! supplia la jeune fille, qui n’arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

- Très bien, je prends le rouge. »

Harley Quinn et Dracula se levèrent du canapé et se placèrent de part et d’autre de la table basse, pour saisir chacun une extrémité du ver de terre.

« Prête ? Un, deux, trois… »

Sous les regards hilares de leurs camarades, Dracula et Harley Quinn se mirent alors à tirer de toutes leurs forces sur le ver géant, l’étirant de plus de la moitié de sa taille initiale.

« Gniiiii ! » fit Lindsey, en essayant de mettre tout son poids de son côté.

Le lombric semblait particulièrement élastique. Il avait maintenant atteint le double de sa longueur d’origine, et Kevin et Lindsey continuaient de tirer dessus en faisant des efforts surhumains, sans que le ver ne présente le moindre signe de rupture.

« Arrêtez ! Vous n’y arriverez jamais ! s’exclama Joey en se levant de son fauteuil. Je vais chercher Glamdring pour vous aider. »

Quelques instants plus tard, un spectacle totalement surréaliste s’offrit aux yeux de l’assistance : il était dix heures du soir, et, dans le salon d’une petite maison de campagne, Gandalf levait son épée magique au-dessus d’un ver de terre gélifié que Dracula et Harley Quinn tiraient chacun d’un côté. Éberluée, Lisa se demanda si elle avait encore toute sa raison… Elle renifla son verre de jus de raisins pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas du vin.

Joey abaissa violemment son épée et trancha net le ver de terre. Kevin et Lindsey furent emportés par leur propre poids et s’effondrèrent tous les deux sur le tapis du salon, tenant chacun un bout du ver dans la main.

« Hourraaaah ! s’écria Gandalf en brandissant son épée.

- Parfait ! lança Alison. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à recommencer pour avoir six morceaux !

- Cinq, rectifia Astrid. Je ne tiens définitivement pas à manger cette chose. »

Joey, Kevin et Lindsey se remirent en place, prêts à diviser cette fois la moitié verte du lombric.

« Je sens que ça va être de plus en plus compliqué, sur la fin…, commenta Lisa.

- C’est vrai, dit Astrid, d’un air soucieux. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir continuer à faire ça au-dessus de la moquette ? Si jamais l’un de vous se fait couper un doigt, il va mettre du sang partout, et mes parents risquent de ne pas apprécier…

- Pourquoi vous ne découperiez pas ce ver normalement ? Avec un couteau de cuisine et une planche à découper ? suggéra Lisa, comme si c’était une pratique tout à fait banale, à laquelle elle s’adonnait régulièrement.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça à nouveau Astrid. Allez donc dans la cuisine, avant qu’il n’y ait un drame. »

Joey, Kevin et Lindsey obéirent sans broncher, laissant Lisa, Astrid et Alison continuer de regarder « Frankenstein » tranquillement. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, les trois pourfendeurs de ver de terre reparurent dans le salon, tout sourire. Par miracle, aucun d’eux n’était blessé. Kevin portait un plateau argenté sur lequel étaient disposées une quarantaine de tranches gélifiées rouges et vertes.

« Tadaaam ! fit-il, en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

- Ce ver était plus dur à découper qu’un saucisson, mais on a fini par lui régler son compte ! s’exclama Joey.

- Vu comme ça, on a du mal à le reconnaître…, dit Lisa.

- Les tranches vertes ont un goût de pomme, et les rouges ont un goût de cerise, précisa Lindsey, qui avait manifestement testé quelques morceaux lors de la découpe.

- Joli travail ! complimenta Astrid, en se penchant pour prendre une rondelle.

- Eh là ! s’écria Alison. Je croyais que tu n’en voulais pas !

- Oui, mais maintenant qu’il ne ressemble plus à un sex toy, j’ai retrouvé l’envie d’y goûter ! » répliqua la blonde, avant d’enfourner un morceau dans sa bouche.

L’explosion de rire fut générale.

☆☆☆  


Les parents d’Astrid rentrèrent à la maison à minuit dix, alors que les six ados étaient toujours avachis dans les fauteuils et le canapé du salon, en train de regarder « Le Bal des Vampires » et de se rapprocher dangereusement de la crise de foie. Le niveau de bonbons dans le panier avait baissé de moitié, et il ne restait plus qu’une tranche du ver de terre géant. Celui-ci avait eu un franc succès.

« Bonsoir, les enfants ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » s’enquit le père d’Astrid, en accrochant son pardessus noir au porte-manteau.

Chivas, qui avait réussi à se faire oublier durant toute la soirée, sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger vers ses maîtres, dont il avait reconnu la voix. Il était toujours recouvert de ses toiles d’araignée.

« Oh, mon pauvre Chivas ! s’exclama la mère d’Astrid, d’un air indigné. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? »

Astrid pouffa de rire. Lisa, elle, jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, et se rendit compte qu’il était tard.

« C’est pas le tout, mais on devrait peut-être y aller, dit-elle en regardant Joey, car c’était lui qui la ramenait chez elle en voiture. Il ne faut pas oublier qu’on a cours, demain… »

Le garçon acquiesça et se leva du canapé.

« Tu rentres avec nous, Kevin ? demanda-t-il.

- Si vous voulez bien d’un vampire dans la voiture, répondit Dracula, avec un sourire qui révéla ses crocs.

- N’oubliez pas de reprendre des bonbons avant de partir ! » lança Astrid, en tendant vers ses camarades le panier de friandises.

Lisa choisit un dernier chocolat Reese’s pour la route, et le rangea précieusement dans la poche de son pantalon vert, comme une relique.

« Nous aussi, on va y aller, déclara Lindsey, qui raccompagnait également Alison en voiture. Merci pour la soirée ! »

Les invités prirent congé de leur hôte, avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de se séparer. Lisa, Joey et Kevin marchèrent jusqu’à une Fiat 500 rouge garée en bas de la rue. C’était une voiture d’occasion que Joey avait reçue comme cadeau d’anniversaire pour ses seize ans, et avec laquelle il se rendait au lycée tous les jours. Lisa prit place sur le siège passager, et Kevin s’installa sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu te souviens de la route pour aller jusqu’à chez moi ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Déjà, il faudrait que j’arrive à retrouver le chemin pour sortir de ce village ! s’exclama Joey. Tout à l’heure, j’ai tourné pendant au moins vingt minutes avant de trouver la maison d’Astrid. Ce quartier est un vrai labyrinthe !

- Je pense qu’il vaut mieux commencer par prendre la rue à droite » suggéra alors Lisa, qui venait de voir germer une idée brillante dans son esprit.

C’était précisément la rue dans laquelle habitait Mr Bates, et, si elle avait une chance de pouvoir repasser devant sa maison, elle devait la saisir. Joey écouta naïvement ses conseils.

Lorsque la voiture arriva à hauteur du petit pavillon de Mr Bates, Lisa tourna discrètement la tête pour y jeter un coup d’œil. Le jardin n’était plus éclairé que par la lueur des lampadaires. Mr Bates avait rentré sa citrouille lanterne et fermé ses volets. Il n’y avait plus aucun signe de vie.

Lisa se dit qu’il était encore un peu tôt pour aller se coucher, mais, après tout, mieux valait que Mr Bates se repose pour être en forme le lendemain et faire profiter la classe de sa vivacité d’esprit et de son humour. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver.

 


	7. Chez Monet

**Chapitre 7**   
_Chez Monet_

Si les séances de soutien en maths avec Alex Standall avaient tourné court, elles avaient au moins permis à Lisa de se rendre compte de la présence de Mr Bates le mardi après-midi à la bibliothèque. Aussi s’empressa-t-elle de s’y rendre dès qu’elle fut sortie de son cours d’espagnol, le mardi 1er novembre, à trois heures moins le quart. Elle prit place à une table située tout au fond, à côté du rayon « Physique-Chimie », de façon à avoir une vue d’ensemble sur la salle d’études. Mr Bates n’était pas encore arrivé. Elle l’attendit en sortant son bouquin de maths et en commençant ses devoirs à faire pour le lendemain.

« Tiens ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » s’exclama une voix familière.

Lisa releva la tête : Joey se tenait à côté d’elle, les bras chargés d’une pile de bandes dessinées.

« Je travaille, pardi ! répondit la jeune fille, légèrement agacée d’avoir été interrompue dans sa lecture d’un passionnant exercice sur les hyperboles.

- Ah, ouf ! Je croyais que tu attendais Alex pour son cours de soutien... Il m’a dit la semaine dernière qu’il voulait arrêter...

- Oui, je suis au courant, merci. 

- Mais tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! ajouta Joey, en posant ses comics sur la table et en tirant une chaise pour s’asseoir en face de Lisa – celle-ci bouillonna intérieurement : Joey allait lui faire rater l’arrivée de Mr Bates ! Alex a été convoqué dans le bureau du conseiller pédagogique pour discuter de ses notes en maths. Mr Porter lui a dit qu’il devait absolument se reprendre en main, et l’a inscrit d’office à des séances de tutorat en petit groupe, à raison d’une heure chaque après-midi. Tu imagines ? Deux heures de maths par jour ? Le cauchemar ! »

«  _Le rêve !_ » se dit Lisa, avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

A cet instant, elle aperçut justement Mr Bates qui faisait son entrée dans la salle d’études, tenant à la main son cartable en cuir noir, sans doute rempli de copies à corriger. L’homme salua la bibliothécaire d’un sourire cordial, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, marchant droit dans la direction de Lisa. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre la chamade. Elle n’écoutait plus rien de ce que lui racontait Joey, et jouait nerveusement avec son stylo bille.

Lorsque son prof parvint au niveau de sa table, il se pencha vers les deux lycéens, et leur demanda d’une voix enjouée :

« Vous faites des maths, j’espère ? »

☆☆☆  
  


Au cours de la semaine, Lisa prit rapidement conscience que si elle voulait plaire à Mr Bates, elle devait cesser de s’habiller comme un garçon manqué. Finis les t-shirts et les sweats à capuche aux couleurs de ses groupes de rock préférés. Elle était fière de revendiquer ses goûts musicaux, mais il fallait bien se l’avouer : ces vêtements, deux fois trop larges pour elle, n’avaient rien de sexy. Il était temps pour elle de tourner la page et de se mettre à la mode.

En observant les filles de son âge et les vêtements qu’elles portaient, Lisa réalisait qu’elle faisait figure d’extraterrestre, au même titre qu’Astrid Lorensen ou que Skye Miller. Certes, il y avait du bon à vouloir se démarquer, mais il était certainement possible de le faire sans avoir l’air complètement barré.

Inutile aussi d’entrer dans la provocation, en se montrant avec des décolletés plongeants, des jeans ultra-moulants ou des mini-jupes, comme le faisaient certaines pom-pom girls du lycée. Non, ce qu’il fallait à Lisa, c’étaient des habits dans l’air du temps, avec juste la bonne dose de féminité.

A vrai dire, elle avait déjà un modèle en matière de tenue vestimentaire : c’était Hannah Baker, sa voisine de casier. A chaque fois qu’elle la voyait, elle se disait qu’elle aurait aimé lui ressembler. Elle était vraiment belle, et s’habillait toujours avec goût, dans un style à la fois chic et bohème. En septembre, Lisa lui avait souvent vu porter des vestes en denim, par-dessus des robes ou des chemisiers à fleurs. Depuis que le temps s’était rafraîchi, Hannah avait opté pour des pulls en laine, qui mettaient en valeur ses formes sans paraître indécents. Le reste de sa tenue se composait habituellement de pantalons un peu serrés, et de bottines à boucles ou à lacets. Même si Lisa ne se sentait pas encore prête à troquer ses jeans contre des jupes ou des robes, ni même ses Converses contre des chaussures à talons, elle était en revanche bien décidée à faire des efforts sur ses hauts, et, pour cela, Hannah était une véritable source d’inspiration.

Cependant, comme Lisa n’avait jamais osé lui demander où elle trouvait toutes ses fringues, elle passa son samedi après-midi entier à parcourir les rues d’Evergreen, à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Elle visita absolument toutes les boutiques de vêtements féminins de la ville, se chargeant toujours un peu plus de sacs, à mesure qu’elle vidait son porte-monnaie.

En vérité, elle avait horreur du shopping. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient aimer s’entasser dans des magasins déjà bondés, qui diffusaient sans arrêt de la musique à vous taper sur les nerfs. Elle se disait néanmoins que c’était le prix à payer si elle voulait plaire à Mr Bates. Après tout, si son prof prenait autant soin de son apparence, elle pouvait bien en faire de même.

Elle s’arrêta plusieurs fois devant les vitrines des magasins de vêtements pour homme, se délectant à la vue de ces costumes bien taillés, qui lui faisaient irrémédiablement penser à son prof de maths. Si le traditionnel costard-cravate lui paraissait déjà très classe, il n’y avait pas à dire, le costard-nœud pap' avait quand même un niveau au-dessus !

Le samedi soir, Lisa rentra chez elle par le dernier bus desservant le village de Clayton. Elle arriva à la maison à sept heures et demi, posa toutes ses emplettes dans le salon et s’effondra dans le canapé, claquée. Elle venait de dépenser une bonne partie de ses économies pour renouveler sa garde-robe, mais comme ce genre de folies ne lui arrivait qu’une fois tous les trente-six du mois, elle pouvait bien se le permettre.

Et puis, le résultat était vraiment au rendez-vous. Le lundi matin, elle passa cinq bonnes minutes à s’admirer devant la glace, s’examinant sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Certes, elle avait gardé ses Converses kakis et son jean bleu un peu collant, mais elle avait désormais revêtu un blouson serré en cuir marron, ouvert sur un chemisier kaki à motifs fleuris, le tout recouvrant un t-shirt noir moulant. Elle s’était également parée d’un long collier à fins anneaux de cuivre, dont le pendentif, qui arrivait à hauteur de sa poitrine, était une petite clé en laiton. «  _La clé de mon cœur_ » se disait Lisa, qui commençait à devenir sentimentale. Bien sûr, cette clé n’était que pour Mr Bates.

La jeune fille avait aussi troqué son sac à dos en treillis militaire contre un sac à bandoulière noir, sur lequel elle avait cousu les écussons de ses groupes préférés : Nirvana, The Offsprings, Red Hot Chili Peppers… Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se passer de montrer à tous quel style de musique elle écoutait.

Contre toute attente, la première personne à lui faire des compliments sur son nouveau look fut William. Lorsqu’il la croisa dans le couloir principal du lycée, en début de matinée, le batteur lui dit que son petit blouson en cuir lui allait à ravir, et qu’il lui tardait de la retrouver cet après-midi pour leur répétition aux studios. Lisa rougit légèrement, et songea qu’elle était bien partie pour attirer l’attention de Mr Bates en cours de maths.

Hélas, si l’enseignant remarqua sa nouvelle tenue et fut agréablement surpris par ce changement, il n’en laissa rien paraître. Sa leçon se déroula comme à l’accoutumée, sans la moindre allusion aux nouveaux habits de Lisa. Naturellement, il n’était pas dans les habitudes des profs de faire des commentaires sur le style vestimentaire de leurs élèves. Lisa comprenait que ce genre de propos pouvait sembler complètement déplacé dans la bouche d’un professeur, et donc peu souhaitable. Elle se demandait tout de même s’il avait fait attention à la petite clé en laiton qui pendait à son cou et qui, dans son imaginaire romantique, lui était destinée.

Lorsqu’elle rejoignit son groupe de punk rock aux studios à trois heures de l’après-midi, le charme de ses nouveaux vêtements continua de faire son effet sur William.

« Joli chemisier, dit-il en la voyant retirer son blouson pour se mettre plus à l’aise.

- Merci » répondit Lisa avec un sourire, avant d’enfiler sur son épaule la sangle de sa basse et de commencer à accorder son instrument.

Ce jour-là, les Screaming Donuts s’entraînaient sur un de leurs derniers morceaux : « Nothing Wrong With Me », pour lequel Will avait écrit un solo de basse qui mettait particulièrement en valeur cet instrument. Lisa lui était très reconnaissante d’avoir pensé à elle. D’habitude, dans un groupe de rock, le jeu des bassistes passait souvent inaperçu. Aujourd’hui, grâce à Will, Lisa avait la chance de pouvoir se faire entendre, même si elle ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait son solo. Celui-ci était relativement complexe à enchaîner. Il y avait surtout une série de notes pour laquelle Lisa avait du mal à placer correctement les doigts de sa main gauche sur les cordes. Elle avait l’impression que sa main était trop petite, et qu’elle n’arriverait jamais à écarter suffisamment ses doigts pour jouer des notes aussi distantes les unes des autres sur le manche.

Lorsqu’elle rata son solo pour la quatrième fois, Lisa poussa un soupir de découragement. Will se leva de sa batterie et alla la rejoindre.

« Attends un peu. Je vais te montrer comment faire » lui dit-il.

La jeune fille s’apprêta à passer la sangle de sa basse par-dessus sa tête pour confier l’instrument à Will, mais celui-ci lui répondit :

« Non, non. Garde ta basse. Reste comme tu es. »

Il vint alors se placer derrière elle. Le corps de Lisa se raidit. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude des contacts physiques, et Will était clairement en train de se coller contre son dos, pour pouvoir poser sa main gauche sur le manche de sa basse et positionner ses doigts sur les bonnes touches. Leurs visages étaient très proches l’un de l’autre, la joue droite de Will effleurant la joue gauche de Lisa. Celle-ci rougissait de plus en plus. James et Steve, pendant ce temps, faisaient mine de ne rien remarquer et discutaient dans leur coin.

« Tu vois ? Si tu places ton index et ton auriculaire de cette façon, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver » expliqua Will.

Lisa essaya de reproduire le même accord avec ses doigts, mais elle ne parvenait pas à garder son auriculaire sur la touche souhaitée.

« Ne crispe pas ta main. Relâche-la. Détends-toi. »

En même temps, elle n’arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa basse. Will ne s’était jamais tenu aussi près d’elle, et Lisa se disait que bien des filles auraient rêvé de se trouver à sa place à cet instant. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait droit à tant d’égards de sa part, aujourd’hui. Etait-ce vraiment à cause de son changement de look ? Jamais elle ne s’était attendue à ce qu’il fasse autant sensation. En tout cas, pas sur Will.

« Voilà, c’est ça, dit le garçon, en constatant que Lisa réussissait enfin à maintenir ses doigts dans la bonne position. Tu vois que tu peux le faire. »

Will se retira pour laisser Lisa s’exercer toute seule, et alla se rasseoir derrière sa batterie. Lorsque la jeune fille s’estima fin prête, les quatre lycéens reprirent la chanson depuis le début. Lisa réussit alors à jouer son solo sans la moindre faute et, encouragée par cet exploit, elle termina le morceau en apothéose. Will venait de lui redonner confiance en elle.

A la fin de la répétition, à cinq heures, Lisa rangea sa basse dans sa housse et la mit sur son dos pour aller la déposer au local de stockage. Will s’approcha d’elle et lui demanda :

« Ce n’est pas trop lourd ?

- Quoi donc ? fit Lisa, sans comprendre. Ah ! Ma basse ? Oh non, ça va, je peux encore la porter ! »

Le comportement de Will était de plus en plus étrange. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il maintenant du poids de sa basse ? Elle ne pesait pas plus lourd que d’habitude ! Lisa commençait à se tenir sur ses gardes...

Le batteur l’accompagna jusqu’au local de rangement. C’était une grande pièce austère et froide, remplie de gigantesques box en bois, empilés sur deux étages, et dans lesquels les musiciens pouvaient stocker leurs instruments. La salle était déserte. Lisa comprit qu’elle n’avait pas intérêt à s’y attarder avec Will.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu’au compartiment qui portait l’inscription « Screaming Donuts », sortit une petite clé de la poche de son blouson et ouvrit le cadenas qui maintenait la porte du box fermée. Elle posa sa basse à plat à l’intérieur, puis referma la caisse. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, son cœur fit un bond : Will s’était encore rapproché d’elle.

« Tu as vraiment assuré, tout à l’heure, lui dit-il. Ton solo était parfait.

- Ah, euh... Merci…, répondit Lisa d’une petite voix, en replaçant instinctivement une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Je suis sûr qu’avec ce nouveau morceau, on arrivera à convaincre le lycée de nous choisir pour jouer au bal d’hiver. 

- Oui, sans doute... » fit la jeune fille, qui avait tout de même du mal à croire que les organisateurs du bal d’hiver laisseraient un groupe de punk rock animer leur soirée.

Sans plus tarder, elle remit la clé du box dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie du local. Will lui emboîta le pas à contre-cœur.

« En parlant du bal d’hiver…, reprit-il. Je sais que c’est dans un peu plus d’un mois, mais… tu as déjà une idée de la personne avec qui tu aimerais y aller ? »

Cette question prit Lisa complètement au dépourvu. A vrai dire, elle n’avait jamais participé au bal d’hiver, ni même au bal de promo, car elle n’avait jamais eu de partenaire avec qui y aller. De plus, la simple idée de porter une robe pour cette occasion l’avait toujours rebutée. Elle préférait de loin passer sa soirée à geeker sur son ordinateur ou à lire un bon bouquin. Cette année, elle avait été tellement convaincue de pouvoir échapper à nouveau au bal d’hiver, qu’elle ne s’était même pas demandée s’il y avait quelqu’un au lycée avec qui elle aurait aimé s’y rendre. Mais maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, un seul nom lui venait en tête… Et c’était totalement inenvisageable.

« Euh… Pas encore, non… » mentit-elle, d’un air gêné.

Elle voyait de plus en plus clair dans le jeu de Will. Elle comprenait où il voulait en venir, mais ne saisissait pas pourquoi il semblait jeter son dévolu sur elle. Ne lui avait-il pas confié, quelques semaines plus tôt, qu’il cherchait à ressortir avec son ex, Skye Miller ? Essayant de détourner la conversation vers ce sujet, elle lui demanda :

« Et Skye, alors ? Tu as réussi à aller lui parler ?

- Je l’ai vue il y a quelques jours, confessa Will, mais elle m’a avoué qu’elle n’avait plus de sentiments pour moi… J’ai préféré ne pas insister. »

Lisa se dit intérieurement que Will n’avait pas été très persévérant. S’il avait vraiment été amoureux de Skye, il aurait fait tout son possible pour regagner son cœur, non ?

« Je suis désolée pour toi... » dit Lisa pour faire semblant de le réconforter, même si elle se doutait que le garçon était déjà passé à autre chose.

Elle était surtout désolée pour elle, car elle était à présent convaincue qu’il cherchait à la draguer, et qu’il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu’elle ne lui aurait pas dit non. Certes, elle était flattée qu’un garçon aussi attirant s’intéresse à elle, mais elle ne cessait de penser que c’était peine perdue pour lui. Son cœur à elle était déjà pris.

☆☆☆  
  


Si Lisa restait sourde aux avances de Will, il y avait bien une fille dans le lycée que la perspective de sortir avec lui n’aurait pas laissée de marbre : c’était Astrid Lorensen. Depuis qu’elle avait découvert que Tony était gay, elle avait reporté tout son intérêt sur Will, et commençait à élaborer une stratégie pour se rapprocher de lui. Le mardi après-midi, à la sortie de leur cours d’espagnol, Astrid fit part de ses plans à Lisa.

« Au fait, dit-elle en accompagnant son amie jusqu’aux casiers, j’ai appris que ma prof de théâtre serait absente jeudi… Il me semble que c’est ce jour-là que tu répètes aux studios avec ton groupe, non ? Tu penses que je pourrai venir assister à votre répétition ? »

Au fond d’elle, Lisa s’était toujours doutée qu’il arriverait un jour où Astrid lui poserait cette question... «  _Ainsi donc, nous y voilà_ » songea-t-elle d’un air sarcastique.

« Oui, personnellement, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, répondit Lisa. Il faut juste que je demande aux autres s’ils sont d’accord.

- Et tu crois que je pourrai demander à Will qu’il m’apprenne deux ou trois trucs à la batterie ? En fait, j’ai envie de me mettre à jouer du tambour. »

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était sûre que si Will avait joué du triangle, Astrid aurait voulu s’y mettre aussi.

« Après la répétition, peut-être... » dit la jeune fille, sans conviction.

Elle s’imagina Astrid et Will, restant seuls tous les deux aux studios à la fin de la séance, pour un cours particulier de batterie... Pourquoi cette pensée la contrariait-elle autant ? Craignait-elle que le batteur tombe sous le charme de sa meilleure amie ? Avait-elle peur qu’Astrid lui pique Will ? Mais puisqu’elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, où était le problème ?

Le problème, c’était que Lisa n’avait encore jamais connu de garçon qui cherche à la séduire. Will était le premier, et elle n’en était pas peu fière. C’était un sentiment particulièrement grisant que de se dire qu’elle avait tapé dans l’œil de l’un des plus beaux garçons du lycée. De manière tout à fait égoïste, elle aurait aimé qu’il continue à ne s’intéresser qu’à elle.

« Bon, il faut que je file à mon cours de dessin, lança Astrid, alors que Lisa composait le code pour ouvrir son casier. On se retrouve tout à l’heure à la bibliothèque ?

- Ça marche. »

Les deux amies avaient choisi de faire équipe pour préparer un exposé d’espagnol sur les plantations d’avocats au Mexique. Elles s’étaient donné rendez-vous à quatre heures à la bibliothèque pour commencer à travailler. Bien sûr, c’était Lisa qui avait choisi le lieu du rendez-vous, puisqu’elle comptait s’y rendre dès trois heures, afin de faire ses devoirs tout en espionnant Mr Bates.

La jeune fille sortit de son casier son précieux bouquin de maths, le rangea dans son sac à bandoulière, puis referma son casier et se dirigea joyeusement vers la salle d’études.

Elle alla s’installer à la table qu’elle avait occupée la semaine dernière, tout au fond de la salle. Comme souvent, à cette heure-là, il n’y avait pas grand monde à la bibliothèque. A la fin des cours, la plupart des lycéens se consacraient à leurs activités extrascolaires, ou bien se retrouvaient à l’extérieur du lycée pour grignoter un morceau, avant de retourner éventuellement faire leurs devoirs dans la salle d’études, en fin d’après-midi. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception, et, à part quelques élèves qui faisaient des recherches sur les ordinateurs en accès libre, Lisa était quasiment la seule dans la bibliothèque.

Elle sortit son manuel de mathématiques, l’ouvrit à la page des systèmes d’équations linéaires, et guetta l’arrivée de son prof de maths. Celui-ci entra dans la bibliothèque à trois heures pile. Il n’alla pas tout de suite s’asseoir à sa table habituelle, à gauche de celle de Lisa, mais s’attarda quelques instants à l’accueil, pour discuter avec la bibliothécaire. En observant les deux adultes, Lisa éprouva comme une pointe de jalousie. Il fallait dire que la bibliothécaire avait un physique plutôt avantageux, des vêtements particulièrement chics, et surtout : elle semblait être à peu près du même âge que Mr Bates. En somme, elle avait beaucoup plus de chances d’attirer l’enseignant que n’en avait Lisa, même avec son nouveau look.

Après environ un quart d’heure de papotage avec la bibliothécaire, Mr Bates vint enfin prendre place à la table à côté de celle de Lisa, et sortit une pile de copies de son cartable. La jeune fille tâchait de l’observer le plus discrètement possible, et profitait des moments où il paraissait le plus concentré sur son travail pour tourner légèrement la tête et mieux le regarder.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, Lisa prenait conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle… Pourquoi se sentait-elle si irrésistiblement attirée par Mr Bates, et pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien pour Will ? «  _L’amour ne se commande pas_ » se disait-elle en guise de réponse. Pourtant, tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse d’un garçon de son âge... Qu’est-ce qui clochait dans sa tête ? Pourquoi était-elle fascinée par un homme qui avait au moins vingt ans de plus qu’elle ?

En réalité, elle aurait pu passer des heures à répondre à cette question. Il y avait tellement à dire sur Mr Bates ! Il était beau, intelligent, drôle, attentionné, il s’habillait avec classe, et c’était un dieu des maths. Et puis, il ne paraissait pas si vieux que ça : ses cheveux bruns décoiffés avec style lui donnaient vraiment un air jeune. Elle adorait sa coiffure, elle adorait son regard, elle adorait son sourire… Bref : elle adorait tout de lui !

Les quelques minutes qu’elle passa à dévorer des yeux son prof de maths avant l'arrivée d'Astrid s’écoulèrent en un rien de temps. Lorsque son amie fit son entrée fracassante dans la salle d’études – poussant la porte d’entrée en s’écriant : « Aaah ! C’est à ça que ressemble la bibliothèque ? » –, Lisa reposa son stylo d’un air contraint, et se dit qu’elle en avait tout de même bien profité.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que la prof nous a fait dessiner, aujourd’hui ! s’exclama la blonde d’une voix surexcitée, en rejoignant Lisa à sa table et en s’asseyant en face d’elle.

- Euh…, fit Lisa, qui n’était pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- Des crânes !

\- Des quoi ?

- Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des crânes de buffle, des crânes de chèvre, des crânes de bélier… Et bien sûr, des crânes humains !

- Ta prof a un léger train de retard..., commenta Lisa. Ça fait une semaine qu’Halloween est passé.

- Peut-être, mais j’ai trouvé ça super intéressant ! dit Astrid, en sortant de son sac à dos son carnet de croquis. Tiens, regarde ! Tu as vu la taille des cornes ? »

Lisa se pencha sur le dessin d’un crâne de buffle, reproduit à la perfection au crayon à papier. Le talent d’Astrid était indéniable. Cette simple esquisse ressemblait déjà à une œuvre d’art.

« Ça pourrait faire une bonne idée de tatouage, tu ne trouves pas ? continua Astrid. Tu penses que Will serait intéressé ? D’après ce que tu m’as raconté, il a déjà plein de tatouages sur le corps... »

Le visage de Lisa tourna au rouge écrevisse en moins de deux secondes. Elle avait été loin de se douter qu’Astrid aborderait ce sujet à la bibliothèque, juste à côté de Mr Bates. Qu’allait penser l’enseignant s’il s’imaginait que Lisa avait vu ce dénommé Will dans son plus simple appareil ? Car c’était exactement ce que les propos d’Astrid laissaient sous-entendre...

Extrêmement mal à l’aise, Lisa jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans la direction de son prof, pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien entendu. Hélas, Mr Bates semblait s’être arrêté d’écrire, et regardait la copie qu’il corrigeait en fronçant les sourcils d’un air perplexe. Etait-il en train de déchiffrer une écriture particulièrement illisible, ou de juger Lisa sévèrement ? La jeune fille essaya de rectifier le tir en clarifiant les choses.

« Je t’ai simplement parlé des tatouages que Will avait sur les bras…, précisa-t-elle à son amie.

- Oui, et de celui qu’il avait sur le torse, ajouta Astrid. Tu m’as aussi parlé de son torse.

- Oui, bon, okay..., fit Lisa, de plus en plus gênée. Il lui arrive parfois de se mettre torse nu quand il a trop chaud durant les répétitions…

- C’est pour ça que j’aimerais vraiment venir vous voir jouer, jeudi après-midi !

- Oui, ça, je l’avais bien compris…, répondit Lisa en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux châtains.

\- D’ailleurs, toi aussi tu sembles avoir très, très chaud…, s’inquiéta Astrid, à la vue du visage rouge tomate de Lisa. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Euh… Ce n’est rien. Je crois juste que les radiateurs chauffent un peu trop fort, dans cette salle…

- C’est vrai que je commence à me dessécher..., admit Astrid. Tiens, ça te dirait qu’on aille travailler ailleurs ? Au Monet’s, par exemple ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l’endroit idéal pour travailler, répliqua Lisa d’un air sceptique. Il doit y avoir un max de monde à cette heure-là, et je n’arrive pas à me concentrer dans le bruit…

- Ça se voit que tu n’es jamais allée au Monet’s ! Il y a toujours assez de place pour qu’on puisse trouver un coin tranquille où se poser. Et puis, je ne connais pas de meilleures conditions pour bosser : du café, des cookies, des fauteuils moelleux et une petite musique d’ambiance studieuse… Franchement, que demander de plus ? »

Mais Lisa n’était pas convaincue. Elle rechignait surtout à l’idée de devoir abandonner Mr Bates et de perdre ainsi les trente dernières minutes qu’elle aurait pu passer à le regarder. En effet, d’après les observations qu’elle avait faites les fois précédentes, l’enseignant quittait toujours la bibliothèque à quatre heures et demi. Pour trente minutes de plus, Astrid aurait bien pu faire un effort.

Néanmoins, Lisa ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son amie. Celle-ci risquait de se demander pourquoi elle tenait tant à rester à la bibliothèque, et la réponse se trouvait juste à côté d’elle. Lisa n’insista pas davantage. Elle remballa ses affaires et se leva de sa chaise, à contre-cœur.

Il ne fallut aux jeunes filles que cinq minutes pour se rendre au Monet’s. Le café se situait vraiment à deux pas du lycée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la moitié de sa clientèle était des lycéens. C’était la première fois que Lisa mettait les pieds dans cet endroit. Le décor était très cosy, et il s’en dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Les murs étaient faits de briques rouges, et sur l’un d’entre eux avait été accroché un gigantesque tableau en ardoise, sur lequel les clients pouvaient dessiner ou écrire avec des craies de toutes les couleurs.

Comme elle l’avait redouté, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Le bruit des conversations était cependant d’un niveau correct, chacun semblant respectueux de ses voisins, et la salle était grande. Astrid parvint sans mal à repérer une table libre, située un peu en retrait au fond de la pièce. Suivie de Lisa, elle marcha jusqu’à la petite table ronde, posa son sac sur l’une des deux chaises en bois, et dit à son amie :

« Je vais me chercher un café. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- S’ils font autre chose que du café, oui. Sinon, ce n’est pas la peine... 

- Tu peux toujours venir voir le menu. »

Astrid se dirigea vers le comptoir et Lisa lui emboîta le pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit que c'était Skye Miller qui servait les boissons ! Elle était vêtue d’un débardeur noir portant l’inscription « Monet’s », qui s’accordait particulièrement bien avec le reste de sa tenue gothique. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux chignons, un de chaque côté de sa tête. En l’observant plus attentivement, Lisa se rendit compte que le tatouage dessiné sur le côté droit de son cou était un alligator.

« Salut Astrid, dit Skye. Je te sers la même chose que d’habitude ?

- Oui, s’il te plaît. »

Lisa regarda la carte, écrite à la craie sur une ardoise posée sur le comptoir.

« Ça alors ! s’exclama-t-elle soudain. Tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’ils servaient du chocolat chaud !

- Ah oui ? Tiens donc... J’avais oublié. »

Lisa n’était pas au bout de ses surprises. Lorsqu’elle posa ses yeux un peu plus loin sur le comptoir, elle vit que d’énormes gâteaux étaient présentés sous des cloches en verre. Elle aperçut un brownie, une tarte aux noix de pécan, et...

« C’est pas vrai ! s’écria-t-elle alors d’une voix hystérique. Ils font aussi du cheesecake ? Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

- J’en sais rien, moi, je ne prends jamais ce genre de choses ! C’est beaucoup trop calorique !

- Je prendrai une part de cheesecake et un chocolat chaud ! déclara Lisa, en faisait fi des calories.

- Tu voudras un marshmallow dans ton chocolat chaud ou un peu de crème chantilly ? » demanda Skye.

Lisa n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait l’impression de nager dans le bonheur !

« Je vais commencer par la crème chantilly » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle retourna s’asseoir avec Astrid, et les deux amies se mirent à papoter en attendant de se faire servir. Pendant qu’Astrid lui racontait ce qu’elle et sa famille avaient prévu pour Thanksgiving, Lisa parcourut distraitement la salle des yeux et reconnut quelques visages familiers. Hannah Baker était assise à une petite table ronde, en compagnie d’Alex Standall et de Jessica Davis – une des pom-pom girls des Liberty Tigers. Plus loin, Tony Padilla discutait avec Ryan Shaver autour d’une tasse de café.

Les deux amies ne tardèrent pas à être servies. Skye arriva vers elles chargée d’un grand plateau sur lequel était posée leur commande. Elle remit à Astrid son mug de café, et posa devant Lisa une grande tasse de chocolat chaud recouvert d’une généreuse dose de crème chantilly, ainsi qu’une grosse part de cheesecake nappée de son coulis de framboises, servie dans une assiette en porcelaine.

« Et voilà, dit-elle en tendant à Lisa l’élément final : une petite cuillère. Bonne dégustation. »

Sans plus attendre, Lisa découpa un morceau de cheesecake avec sa cuillère et le porta à sa bouche. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant. Ce gâteau était un pur délice. Le fromage à la crème était fondant à souhait, avec un léger goût de citron. Le fond à base de brisures de biscuits et le nappage à la framboise étaient absolument exquis.

« Bon, surtout, je ne voudrais pas te déranger, dit Astrid, mais je crois me rappeler qu’on était venues ici pour travailler sur notre exposé d’espagnol… »

Lisa semblait cependant avoir complètement oublié la raison initiale pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans ce café. Peu après avoir avalé son premier morceau de cheesecake, elle s’empressa d’en découper un deuxième.

Une énième surprise se présenta alors à elle, et elle stoppa sa cuillère à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche déjà entrouverte. Droit devant elle, un nouveau client venait de faire son entrée au Monet’s. C’était Mr Bates.

Ebahie, Lisa reposa sa cuillère encore pleine dans son assiette. Elle resta bouche bée, fixant Mr Bates avec des yeux ahuris. Elle avait l’impression de rêver. Mr Bates, au café Monet’s ? Cela semblait presque irréel ! Ainsi donc, c’était ici qu’il se rendait après avoir fini de corriger ses copies à la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il avait bien le droit de s’accorder une pause café, après une dure journée de labeur !

Evidemment, l’étonnement de Lisa ne passa pas inaperçu – il fallait dire qu’elle n’avait rien fait pour le cacher – et Astrid lui demanda d’un air soucieux :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Puis elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui retenait autant l’attention de son amie, et s’exclama :

« Ah, oui ! Mr Bates ! Il vient souvent au Monet’s. Il s’assoit toujours à la même table, là-bas,  dans le coin du fond, pour lire son journal. »

Lisa tombait des nues. Mr Bates, un habitué du café Monet’s ? Et dire qu’elle s’était obstinée pendant si longtemps à ne pas y mettre les pieds – sous prétexte qu’il y avait trop de monde et qu’elle n’aimait pas le café – et que c’était seulement aujourd’hui qu’elle y entrait pour la première fois… Si elle avait su que Mr Bates fréquentait cet endroit aussi souvent, elle s’y serait rendue bien plus tôt ! Elle avait la désagréable sensation d’avoir perdu son temps... Mais, comme le disait la fameuse expression : « Mieux vaut tard que jamais », et elle comptait bien se rattraper.

Lisa tâcha de redonner à son visage une expression normale, tout en continuant à surveiller son prof de maths du coin de l’œil. L’enseignant alla directement passer sa commande au comptoir, puis s’installa à la petite table ronde qu’Astrid avait désignée, celle située au fond de la salle, dans le coin opposé à celui où les deux amies se trouvaient.

Lisa avait vraiment une chance inouïe. D’abord elle avait pu l’observer pendant une heure à la bibliothèque, maintenant elle le voyait débarquer au Monet’s… Pour un peu, elle aurait pensé qu’il la suivait !

Skye Miller apporta à Mr Bates son café, qui tenait dans une toute petite tasse blanche posée sur une coupelle. L’enseignant la remercia d’un sourire, puis sortit de son cartable un  journal qu’il déplia devant lui sur la table. Assis confortablement, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise et les jambes croisées, il se mit à siroter son café tout en feuilletant sa gazette d’un air tranquille. Lisa n’avait jamais vu un homme avec une telle classe. Sa prestance était vraiment inégalable. Elle aurait pu le regarder ainsi pendant des heures, mais elle songea qu’il valait mieux pour elle qu’elle se concentre à nouveau sur son cheesecake, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d’Astrid. Ce n’était dans le fond qu’une variation des plaisirs : elle passait juste d’un plaisir des yeux à un plaisir des papilles.

Savourant une nouvelle bouchée de son gâteau, Lisa se dit que le café Monet’s était décidément le paradis sur terre. Du cheesecake, du chocolat chaud et une vue sur Mr Bates… Franchement, que demander de plus ?

☆☆☆  
  


Comme il fallait s’y attendre, James, Steve et Will n’émirent aucune objection à la présence d’Astrid à leur répétition du jeudi après-midi. Ils étaient au contraire très heureux d’avoir un spectateur à qui faire écouter leurs nouveaux morceaux et montrer ce dont ils étaient capables. Cela leur permettrait, disaient-ils, d’avoir un premier ressenti extérieur sur leur musique, et d’estimer ainsi leurs chances de se faire sélectionner pour jouer au bal d’hiver.

Le jeudi après-midi, à la sortie des cours, Lisa n’eut donc pas d’autre choix que de conduire son amie jusqu’aux studios pour la présenter à la bande. Ce n’était pas qu’elle se renfrognait à l’idée qu’Astrid puisse enfin l’entendre jouer de la basse, mais elle pressentait que la blonde allait tenter par tous les moyens de gagner les faveurs de Will, et elle se doutait que cela allait l’agacer au plus haut point.

Déjà, la tenue d’Astrid semblait indiquer d’emblée quelles étaient ses intentions. Ce jour-là, plutôt que de mettre l’un de ses habituels t-shirts bizarroïdes, elle avait opté pour un débardeur rose au décolleté plongeant, et une veste en jean pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Elle portait également une mini-jupe bleu ciel, une paire de collants à rayures noires et blanches et de petites baskets blanches. A ses oreilles pendaient des répliques miniatures de gâteaux au pain d’épices en forme de cœurs. Elle avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu.

« Salut, Will ! fit-elle en s’approchant du garçon avec un large sourire. Lisa m’a dit que tu serais d’accord pour m’apprendre quelques trucs à la batterie... Tu crois que tu aurais un peu de temps à me consacrer, à la fin de la répétition ?

- Si personne n’a réservé la salle après cinq heures, oui, bien sûr » affirma Will de sa voix la plus aimable.

Lisa commença déjà à froncer les sourcils. Elle espérait vraiment que Will ne faisait que se montrer poli avec Astrid, et qu’il ne serait pas assez dupe pour entrer dans son jeu de séduction ridicule.

« Au fait, j’adore ton piercing à l’oreille ! lança Astrid.

- Merci. Mais ce n’est rien, comparé à tes boucles d’oreilles ! » répondit Will avec un clin d’œil.

Sur ce, la blonde se mit à rigoler bien fort, en se penchant en avant pour mieux montrer sa poitrine plantureuse. Lisa leva les yeux au ciel devant cette tentative de drague des plus grotesques. «  _De grâce_ , se dit-elle, _faites que Will ne tombe pas dans le panneau ! Il vaut quand même mieux que ça._  » Mais naturellement, le garçon ne put s’empêcher de se rincer l’œil.

Durant la répétition, il était clair qu’Astrid n’avait d’yeux que pour Will. Même lorsque Lisa se mit à jouer son solo de basse sur le morceau « Nothing Wrong With Me », son amie ne lâcha pas le batteur du regard, alors qu’il ne faisait qu’accompagner la bassiste par de simples coups de pédales répétés à la grosse caisse.

Lisa se sentait complètement inexistante. Un profond sentiment de solitude commençait à l’envahir et à la plonger dans une sorte d’engourdissement. Elle ne pensait plus qu’à une chose : revoir Mr Bates. C’était sa bouée de sauvetage. Le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas sombrer dans la torpeur. Elle aurait tant aimé qu’il soit là. Quelle joie cela aurait été pour elle de le voir assister à sa répétition ! Pourquoi donc ne l’avait-elle pas invité, lui, à la place d’Astrid ? Il aurait pu apprécier ses talents de musicienne. Lui qui écoutait du jazz, il aurait pu découvrir une nouvelle façon de jouer de la basse !

Au bout d’une heure, les quatre musiciens firent une pause pour réajuster le volume de leur instrument. Comme à chaque répétition, le niveau d’intensité sonore avait fini par dépasser le seuil de douleur, même avec des bouchons dans les oreilles, et James avait estimé qu’il était temps de baisser un peu le son. Pendant que le guitariste, la bassiste et le chanteur faisaient leurs réglages, Will retendait la peau de ses tambours. Il était encore en nage : de la sueur dégoulinait le long de ses tempes, et son t-shirt noir lui collait à la peau. Astrid y vit l’occasion ou jamais de l’inciter à l’enlever.

« Ouaaah ! Il commence à faire chaud, ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? » s’exclama-t-elle, en agitant le haut de son débardeur pour laisser entrer un peu d’air.

Lisa savait que la question de son amie n’était que rhétorique, mais sa réponse à elle fut catégorique :

« Je ne trouve pas, non. »

Will finit malgré tout par retirer son t-shirt, révélant son tatouage en forme de pentagramme dessiné au niveau du cœur, pour le plus grand plaisir d’Astrid.

Lorsque la répétition fut terminée, la blonde s’empressa de rejoindre le batteur pour le féliciter de sa performance – et voir ses tatouages de plus près. Elle sortit de son sac un mouchoir qu’elle tendit à Will pour qu’il puisse s’essuyer le visage. Voyant que la blonde tenait à récupérer le morceau de tissu, Will lui dit en riant :

« Tu peux le jeter, tu sais !

- Oh, non ! Je préfère le garder ! Ce mouchoir vaudra de l’or lorsque tu seras devenu une rock star ! »

Lisa poussa un soupir d’exaspération. Les manœuvres d’Astrid étaient de plus en plus pathétiques. Elle ne s’arrêtait donc jamais ? Elle revenait constamment à la charge !

Préférant de ne pas en voir davantage – après tout, il était cinq heures, et son bus passait dans quelques minutes – Lisa dit au revoir à ses amis, alla ranger sa basse, puis quitta les studios d’un pas décidé. Elle essayait de ne pas s’imaginer ce qu’Astrid et Will allaient faire, une fois qu’ils se retrouveraient seuls dans la salle de répétition. Tout s’était passé exactement comme elle l’avait redouté. Cela lui servirait de leçon. A l'avenir,  elle s’abstiendrait d’inviter qui que ce soit à venir assister à ses répétitions.

En traversant le couloir principal du lycée, Lisa sentait sa gorge se serrer à la pensée que le premier garçon qui avait daigné s’intéresser à elle venait de lui être volé sous ses yeux. Astrid n’avait vraiment aucune gêne. Mais ce qui l’écœurait encore plus, c’était de réaliser à quel point cela semblait si facile pour Astrid de draguer un garçon qu’elle connaissait à peine. Lisa, elle, devait se contenter d’observer de loin l’homme qu’elle aimait, et elle trouvait cela terriblement injuste.

Pour comble de malchance, la jeune fille sortit dans la cour du lycée sous des trombes d’eau. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l’abribus, mais les quelques minutes qu’elle passa à courir sous la pluie suffirent à lui tremper les cheveux. «  _Si seulement j’avais gardé mon sweat à capuche Nirvana, je n’aurais pas eu ce problème !_  » se dit-elle de fort mauvaise humeur, en s’asseyant sur le banc de l’arrêt de bus.

Elle était tellement frustrée, qu’elle chercha à retrouver un peu de réconfort dans la nourriture. Depuis Halloween, elle avait précieusement conservé le chocolat Reese’s en forme de chauve-souris que lui avait offert Mr Bates, et elle avait fini par le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son sac à bandoulière, en guise de porte-bonheur. Aujourd’hui, le chocolat ne lui avait pas vraiment porté chance. Aussi jugea-t-elle qu’il était temps de le manger, car elle avait besoin de se remonter le moral (et car il avait peut-être une date de péremption...). Elle sortit le sachet de la poche de son sac et l’ouvrit délicatement.

Une nouvelle calamité s’abattit alors sur elle. A l’intérieur de la pochette, le chocolat avait complètement fondu ! Il avait perdu sa forme de chauve-souris et s’était étalé en prenant la trace des plis de l’emballage, avant de se solidifier à nouveau.

« C’est pas vrai ! » ronchonna Lisa à voix haute, attirant le regard des quelques lycéens qui attendaient comme elle sous l’abribus.

Décidément, elle avait la poisse. Et dire qu’elle avait résisté pendant dix jours à la tentation de manger ce chocolat... Si elle avait su, elle l’aurait avalé tout de suite ! Elle n’arrivait même pas à comprendre comment il avait pu fondre… En plein mois de novembre, avec des températures extérieures dépassant rarement les quinze degrés… «  _Mais bien sûr !_  » réalisa soudain la jeune fille, après un déclic. Il n’y avait que chez elle que le chocolat avait pu se ramollir. Lisa était tellement frileuse, qu’elle avait pour habitude de mettre le chauffage à fond dans sa chambre. Or, elle posait toujours son sac à bandoulière à côté de son radiateur… Quelle cruche !

La jeune fille contempla le résultat de sa bêtise d’un air dépité. Certes, ce n’était pas parce que ce chocolat avait perdu sa forme de chauve-souris qu’il avait aussi perdu de son goût. Et puis, en le regardant attentivement, Lisa ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ne trouvait-elle pas qu’il avait comme une forme de… cœur ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas un délire de son imagination. « _Ça alors !_  » se dit-elle. La chauve-souris s’était transformée en cœur. Il n’y avait pas de doute : c’était un signe !

Lisa mit religieusement le cœur en chocolat dans sa bouche et le laissa fondre sur sa langue. Il n’en fut que plus délicieux.

 


	8. La fête

**Chapitre 8**   
_La fête_

Le vendredi matin, lorsque Lisa retrouva Astrid en cours d’histoire, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui demander comment s’était déroulé son tête-à-tête avec Will la veille au soir. Elle avait l’impression de se tirer une balle dans le pied en posant cette question – n’étant pas sûre de vouloir en entendre la réponse – mais, d’un autre côté, elle ne pouvait faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.

Bizarrement, la blonde semblait peu emballée à l’idée de lui parler de sa soirée, et Lisa se dit avec une lueur d’espoir que, s’il s’était vraiment passé quelque chose entre Will et Astrid, celle-ci se serait empressée de le lui raconter dans les moindres détails.

« Ça s’est bien passé..., répondit évasivement son amie. Will m’a montré comment tenir les baguettes correctement, et comment se servir de la pédale de la grosse caisse…

- Vous êtes restés longtemps aux studios ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Astrid d’une voix déçue. Will a juste eu le temps de m’apprendre à jouer un premier rythme tout simple, puis on s’est fait éjecter de la salle par un autre groupe qui, visiblement, l’avait réservée de cinq à sept, et qui est arrivé avec vingt minutes de retard. »

Une vague de soulagement submergea le cœur de Lisa. Finalement, tout portait à croire que le cours particulier d’Astrid s’était terminé en eau de boudin !

« On est allés se poser tous les deux dans la salle commune des studios, mais, au bout de dix minutes, Will a reçu un sms de Skye Miller lui disant qu’elle avait besoin de le voir de toute urgence, et il est parti en moins de deux. »

Lisa exultait. C’était plus que ce qu’elle avait osé espérer ! Encore une fois, elle s’était inquiétée pour rien.

« Je ne savais pas que Will et Skye se connaissaient…, reprit la blonde d’un air préoccupé. Tu crois qu’ils sortent ensemble ? »

Sans s’en rendre compte, elle venait de tendre une perche à Lisa, et celle-ci était bien décidée à la saisir. L’occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer !

« C’est tout à fait possible » répondit la jeune fille, en se gardant bien de révéler que les deux lycéens dont il était question avaient cassé depuis longtemps, et que Skye ne semblait pas prête de vouloir ressortir avec Will de sitôt.

Avec un peu de chance, ce mensonge suffirait à calmer les ardeurs d’Astrid ! Fière de son coup, Lisa sentit son cœur se remplir d’une joie malsaine. Elle pouvait se montrer vraiment perfide, quand elle voulait !

☆☆☆  
  


Il allait sans dire que Lisa était désormais devenue une inconditionnelle du Monet’s. Elle qui s’était toujours entêtée à ne pas y mettre les pieds, elle ne jurait plus que par ce café, depuis qu’elle avait découvert que Mr Bates en était un client régulier.

Chaque fois, à la sortie des cours de l’après-midi, elle proposait à Astrid de se retrouver au Monet’s après leurs activités extra-scolaires. Certes, Mr Bates ne s’y rendait pas tous les jours – ou, en tout cas, pas toujours à la même heure –, mais il arriva plus d’une fois où Lisa put l’apercevoir, assis seul à sa table habituelle, en train de lire son journal.

Il se tenait toujours en retrait, installé au fond de la salle dans un coin, si bien que la plupart des élèves du lycée qui fréquentaient le café souvent bondé ne remarquaient même pas sa présence.

En venant aussi régulièrement au Monet’s, Lisa avait la ferme intention de tester toute la carte. Au moins en ce qui concernait les gâteaux – ici, sa boisson favorite restait le chocolat chaud, qu’il soit recouvert de crème chantilly ou accompagné de marshmallows. Elle avait déjà goûté au cheesecake, au brownie et à la tarte aux noix de pécan, et elle avait découvert avec joie que le menu proposait encore toute une variété de pâtisseries, comme du cake à la banane, du gâteau à la carotte, du rainbow cake, de la tarte à la citrouille, du mud pie et de la tarte à l’avocat...

D’ailleurs, son exposé d’espagnol sur les plantations d’avocats au Mexique allait bon train. Lisa et Astrid avaient choisi le café Monet’s comme lieu de prédilection pour préparer leur présentation. Toutes les conditions les plus favorables étaient réunies pour leur permettre de travailler efficacement. Du moins lorsque Lisa ne s’attardait pas trop à observer Mr Bates du coin de l’œil.

Ce mardi-là, les deux jeunes filles peaufinaient leur exposé, car elles devaient le présenter devant la classe le lendemain après-midi, juste avant le long week-end de Thanksgiving. Les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur portable, Astrid finalisait la dernière planche de la présentation PowerPoint : une conclusion qui mettait en garde contre les dangers pour la santé des avocats mexicains, bourrés de pesticides.

« J’espère pour toi que les avocats qui ont été utilisés pour faire cette tarte ne viennent pas du Mexique… » dit la blonde à l’adresse de son amie, qui avait fini par craquer et commander une part de ce gâteau verdâtre peu commun.

Lisa se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de prendre une deuxième cuillerée de sa tarte et de la déguster, tout en regardant discrètement Mr Bates.

« Tiens, au fait, lança Astrid, tu savais que le mot _avocat_ venait du mot inca _ahuacatl_ , qui signifie testicule ? »

Lisa avala son morceau de tarte de travers et se mit à tousser violemment.

« Remarque, vu la forme du fruit, ça paraît logique..., continua Astrid comme si de rien n’était. Je pense qu’une telle anecdote vaudrait le coup d’être citée en introduction. Ça ferait une bonne accroche, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Okay, dit Lisa qui venait de récupérer son souffle, seulement si c’est toi qui te charges de la faire.

- Compte sur moi ! répliqua Astrid. J’espère seulement que mes boucles d’oreilles en forme d’avocat coupé en deux sont arrivées aujourd'hui dans ma boîte aux lettres... Ça fait une semaine que je les ai commandées sur internet, spécialement pour cet exposé, et je ne les ai toujours pas reçues…

\- Au moins, tu es sûre qu’elles ne viennent pas du Mexique, sinon elles seraient arrivées plus vite… »

☆☆☆  
  


En réalité, ces fameuses boucles d'oreilles venaient des Etats-Unis, et plus précisément d'Arizona, mais elles avaient manifestement décidé de faire le tour du monde avant d'arriver dans l'état voisin de Californie, car Astrid ne les trouva malheureusement pas dans sa boîte aux lettres pour le jour de l'exposé. A la place, elle choisit de remettre ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de dinde rôtie, celles qu'elle portait traditionnellement chaque année au lycée, la veille de Thanksgiving.

Comme la prof d'espagnol avait eu le bon goût de programmer la présentation de Lisa et Astrid quelques minutes seulement avant l'heure du départ en congés, les deux amies durent faire face à une classe déjà en pleine effervescence, prête à quitter la salle au premier son de cloche. Pendant près de vingt minutes, elles eurent la cruelle impression de parler dans le vide, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit au beau milieu de la conclusion de Lisa, les élèves sortirent tous sans attendre la fin de l'exposé. Même la prof, qui avait déjà rangé ses affaires dans son cartable, s'empressa de remercier Lisa et Astrid et de leur souhaiter un joyeux Thanksgiving, avant de les abandonner sur place pour filer en week-end.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient retenu grand-chose de ce qu'on a dit..., commenta Lisa en soupirant d'un air déçu.

- Bof, fit Astrid avec une moue blasée. Tant pis pour eux s'ils continuent à se flinguer la santé en bouffant des avocats empoisonnés. On les aura prévenus. »

☆☆☆  
  


Si la plupart des élèves et des professeurs avaient déserté le lycée dès la fin des cours, c'était pour pouvoir partir en week-end en évitant de se retrouver coincés dans les bouchons. La fête de Thanksgiving étant célébrée en famille, tout le monde prenait sa voiture pour rejoindre ses proches, ce qui générait chaque année des embouteillages monstrueux. Lisa et sa mère, elles, avaient prévu de passer leur mercredi soir bien au chaud à la maison, et de ne prendre la route que le lendemain, pour rendre visite aux grands-parents maternels de Lisa qui habitaient à une trentaine de kilomètres de Clayton, dans un village encore plus paumé répondant au nom de Milford. A moins d'un cataclysme, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une circulation particulièrement dense entre ces deux bourgades.

Lisa et sa mère passèrent donc une soirée bien tranquille, confortablement installées dans le canapé de leur salon, en train de déguster une pizza maison devant la télé qui diffusait en direct les images d’un bouchon géant. Celui-ci s’entendait sur plus de quinze kilomètres le long de l’autoroute 405, qui permettait habituellement d’entrer dans Los Angeles ou d’en sortir. Ce soir-là, près d’un millier d'automobilistes devaient prendre leur mal en patience. Lisa se demandait si Mr Bates était lui aussi bloqué dans cet embouteillage gigantesque, et si l’un des petits points lumineux rouges ou blancs qu’elle voyait à la télévision appartenait aux phares de sa voiture... Certes, Los Angeles était tout de même à cinq heures de route d'Evergreen, mais Mr Bates avait peut-être de la famille ou des amis là-bas ? Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu’il faisait pour Thanksgiving...

Lisa, de son côté, partit avec sa mère le lendemain après-midi pour aller retrouver ses grands-parents à Milford. Hormis quelques cousins éloignés, qui habitaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la Californie et que Lisa ne voyait donc quasiment jamais, c’était la seule famille qu’il lui restait, depuis que son père avait coupé les ponts huit ans auparavant. Du reste, sa mère étant comme elle fille unique, cela limitait encore plus le nombre de ses parents proches. Mais Lisa ne s’en plaignait pas pour autant. Au contraire, elle préférait de loin ces repas en petit comité, plutôt que ces grosses réunions de famille, comme celles auxquelles Astrid devait participer chaque année pour les fêtes de Thanksgiving ou de Noël. Et même si Lisa, sa mère et ses grands-parents ne furent que tous les quatre à se réunir pour le repas de Thanksgiving, cela ne les empêcha pas de dévorer à eux seuls une dinde de plus de trois kilos farcie aux marrons, et accompagnée d’une sauce aux canneberges et d’une purée de patates douces.

Comme tous les ans, ce traditionnel dîner familial était l’occasion pour Lisa de répondre aux sempiternelles questions de ses grands-parents. Oui, tout se passait bien au lycée. Oui, elle continuait d’avoir de bonnes notes. Et non, elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé de petit copain… (inutile de préciser que cette dernière question était celle qui la gonflait le plus). Devait-elle cependant leur avouer qu’elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse ? Non, elle n’en avait même pas parlé à sa mère, et elle ne tenait pas à se risquer sur ce terrain glissant… A coup sûr, elle se verrait demander qui était l’élu de son cœur, et elle se mettrait à rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

Un autre thème constamment abordé au cours de ce repas était celui de l’avenir de Lisa. Que ferait-elle après le lycée ? Avait-elle commencé à y réfléchir ? Souhaitait-elle continuer ses études, et, si oui, dans quelle université ? Sans viser des établissements prestigieux comme Harvard, Stanford ou le MIT – qui  lui semblaient de toute façon hors d’atteinte –, la jeune fille pensait néanmoins qu’elle avait les capacités intellectuelles pour réussir à entrer dans une université correcte... Mais laquelle ? Elle n’en avait encore aucune idée. Son seul critère de choix était la proximité : elle voulait à tout prix rester en Californie, non loin d’Evergreen, pour pouvoir revenir régulièrement rendre visite à sa mère... et ne pas trop s’éloigner de Mr Bates.

Le problème restait malheureusement les frais de scolarité. La mère de Lisa avait conscience que sa fille souhaitait poursuivre ses études dans une bonne université. Mais hélas, avec son maigre salaire de coiffeuse, elle n’avait pas les moyens de lui payer un tel cursus. Les grands-parents de Lisa ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus pour leur petite-fille : anciens boulangers, ils touchaient aujourd’hui une retraite de misère, qui leur permettait tout juste de régler leurs factures d’électricité. De son côté, Lisa avait vaguement entendu parler d’un système de bourses d’études délivrées par certaines universités, mais cela restait très flou dans sa tête. Peut-être devrait-elle se résoudre à trouver un petit boulot pour financer elle-même sa scolarité… Mais cela suffirait-il ?

En attendant, sa mère essayait toujours de la pousser à suivre au lycée des cours orientés vers le monde professionnel, afin qu’elle puisse trouver un job directement après l’obtention de son diplôme. Mais c’était sans compter l’obstination de Lisa, qui préférait systématiquement s’inscrire à des cours scientifiques de niveau avancé, puisque c’était ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Cette année, par exemple, elle ne regrettait pour rien au monde la classe de mathématiques qu’elle avait choisie. En y repensant, si elle n’avait pas eu la bosse des maths, jamais elle n’aurait rencontré Mr Bates, qui lui aussi était un passionné… Tous les deux semblaient faits l’un pour l’autre !

☆☆☆  
  


Le lundi qui suivit ce long week-end de Thanksgiving, lorsque son réveil sonna à six heures, Lisa ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Elle qui s’était habituée à faire la grasse matinée durant ces quatre jours de vacances, elle fut cruellement ramenée à la réalité par le chant du coq qui sortait tout droit de son téléphone portable : il fallait retourner en cours. Heureusement, la pensée qu’elle allait revoir Mr Bates lui vint aussitôt à l’esprit et suffit à lui faire retrouver sa motivation. Elle se leva d’un bond de son lit et s’empressa de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Devant son bol de Froot Loops, elle réalisa à quel point Mr Bates lui avait manqué pendant le week-end. A vrai dire, depuis qu’elle le connaissait, elle n’avait encore jamais passé autant de temps sans le voir… D’accord, il ne s’agissait que de quatre jours, mais quatre jours sans pouvoir l’observer ni en cours, ni à la bibliothèque, ni au Monet’s ! Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait tenir durant les vacances de Noël…

Lisa fut heureuse de retrouver son professeur adoré en classe de maths à dix heures et demi. Il avait visiblement profité de l’ouverture des soldes lors du Black Friday pour s’acheter un nouveau nœud papillon, car celui qu’il avait au cou ne figurait pas dans la liste que tenait secrètement Lisa. C’était un nœud papillon couleur moutarde, qui contrastait joliment avec son gilet bordeaux et sa veste gris perle.

Elle remarqua aussi que Mr Bates avait une petite coupure au niveau du menton. Sans doute s’était-il coupé en se rasant… Ce genre d’accident ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, et Lisa se demanda ce qui avait pu le perturber au point qu’il se blesse avec son rasoir… Peut-être n’avait-il tout simplement pas été assez réveillé devant le miroir ce matin-là. A la vue de cette égratignure, Lisa eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir déposer un baiser sur cette blessure, comme pour l’aider à cicatriser plus vite… Elle imaginait déjà le plaisir qu’elle aurait à poser ses lèvres contre sa peau, à embrasser tendrement le coin de sa bouche, tout en respirant son parfum...

« Lisa ? Tu trouves la même chose ? » lui demanda Mr Bates, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille sentit ses joues s’enflammer et son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Elle fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension. De quoi parlait-il ? Ah oui ! Arthur MacFadden venait de finir de corriger un exercice au tableau et d’encadrer la solution.

« Euh… Oui, oui ! s’empressa de répondre Lisa.

- Parfait. Les autres ? Pas de difficulté particulière avec cet exercice ? Très bien, on passe à la suite. »

Elle avait eu chaud... Voilà qui lui apprendrait à fantasmer en plein cours !

☆☆☆  
  


Depuis que Lisa lui avait laissé entendre que Will et Skye sortaient ensemble, Astrid n’était pas retournée assister aux répétitions des Screaming Donuts. Evidemment, son désir d’apprendre à jouer du tambour n’avait été qu’un prétexte pour pouvoir se rapprocher du batteur. Mais maintenant qu’elle avait compris qu’il n’était pas intéressé, elle avait tout laissé tomber, et Lisa ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Ce lundi après-midi, elle se rendit donc toute seule aux studios, et retrouva James, Steve et Will, assis tous les trois dans le canapé de la salle commune, sans invité gênant. Le guitariste semblait surexcité. Il avait de grandes nouvelles à communiquer à ses camarades.

« Je viens d’apprendre la date du bal d’hiver, déclara-t-il lorsque Lisa se fut installée dans un des fauteuils en face du canapé. Il aura lieu le vendredi 16 décembre. Les auditions pour sélectionner le groupe qui donnera le concert d’ouverture du bal commenceront dès lundi prochain. L’équipe organisatrice du bal passera aux studios dans l’après-midi pour écouter les différents candidats.

- Ça nous laisse seulement aujourd’hui et jeudi pour nous entraîner…, fit remarquer Steve.

- C’est pour ça que je propose qu’on se retrouve au moins un jour de plus cette semaine pour nous perfectionner. Que dites-vous de demain après-midi ? »

C’était précisément le jour où Lisa se rendait à la bibliothèque de trois à quatre, pour faire ses devoirs de maths et observer Mr Bates… Inutile de dire que cette proposition ne l’emballait pas trop, et qu’elle aurait nettement préféré sacrifier ses après-midis passés au refuge pour animaux ou à l’atelier photographie, plutôt qu’une heure passée à côté de son prof de maths.

« Pourquoi pas mercredi ou vendredi après-midi ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Mercredi, je ne peux pas, répondit James. J’ai entraînement de foot pour préparer le match de jeudi prochain. Et vendredi, j’organise une grosse soirée chez moi, et je devrai sûrement aller faire des courses dans l’après-midi pour acheter de quoi boire… Bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités à venir à ma fête !

- Une fête en quel honneur ? demanda naïvement Lisa.

- Mes parents partent en vacances aux Bahamas demain matin. J’ai la maison pour moi tout seul pendant deux semaines !

- Je croyais que tu avais un petit frère ? demanda Will.

- C’est vrai, mais Colin m’a dit qu’il irait crécher chez un de ses potes vendredi, donc on sera vraiment tranquilles ce soir-là.

- J’espère que tu comptes prévenir tes voisins ! lança Steve.

- Pour quoi faire ? rétorqua James. Ils ne risquent pas de se plaindre : on ne passera que de la bonne musique ! Les Sex Pistols, The Clash, les Ramones… Franchement, qui peut ne pas aimer ? Qu’ils aillent se faire voir s’ils n’apprécient pas ce qui est bon ! »

En vérité, Lisa n’avait encore jamais participé à une soirée de ce genre. Il fallait dire aussi qu’elle n’y avait encore jamais été conviée. L’invitation de James était une grande première pour elle, et elle n’en était pas peu fière. Certes, elle se doutait qu’à ce type de fête, l’alcool coulait à flots, et que la plupart des convives, même mineurs, finissaient complètement éméchés. Mais elle se disait que personne ne la forcerait à boire, et qu’elle pourrait toujours s’en aller si elle voyait que la partie dégénérait. Une chose, au moins, la rassurait : elle était sûre de connaître au minimum trois personnes à cette fête – les trois membres de son groupe de punk rock – et elle ne passerait donc pas la soirée toute seule au milieu d’inconnus. La présence de Will, surtout, la réconfortait. Le garçon semblait toujours lui témoigner des égards particuliers, et elle savait qu’il continuerait de faire attention à elle durant la soirée. Enfin, ce qui acheva de la motiver, ce fut la musique : si James lui assurait qu’il n’y aurait que du punk rock à sa fête, alors elle serait dans son élément ! Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle répondit au guitariste qu’elle serait de la partie. Elle espérait ne pas le regretter.

☆☆☆  
  


Le vendredi soir, Lisa se fit déposer en voiture par sa mère à l’adresse que James lui avait indiquée. Il habitait dans un quartier chic en banlieue d’Evergreen, à seulement vingt minutes à vélo du lycée Liberty, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de s’y rendre tous les jours au volant de la Chevrolet que ses parents lui avaient achetée. Son père était conseiller financier et sa mère avocate. Ils pouvaient donc s’offrir le luxe de vivre dans une zone pavillonnaire aussi cotée, et de partir chaque année en vacances sur des îles paradisiaques.

Toutes les résidences du quartier étaient de véritables villas, et celle de James ne faisait pas exception. Lorsque Lisa descendit de voiture, elle resta bouche bée devant la taille de la maison dans laquelle elle allait passer la soirée. Ce n’était même plus une maison, c’était presque un manoir !

« Tu m’envoies un sms quand tu veux que je revienne te chercher ? » lui demanda sa mère, au volant de sa vieille Ford Fiesta dont le moteur continuait à tourner en faisant un boucan d’enfer.

La jeune fille éprouva un léger sentiment de honte en remarquant à quel point cette vieille auto faisait tache au milieu de ce quartier huppé.

« Oui, oui, ne t’inquiète pas ! » répondit-elle un peu gênée.

De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rester très tard à la fête. Pas plus tard que minuit, en tout cas.

La jeune fille marcha jusqu’au porche d’entrée de la villa, avec ses deux bouteilles d’Orangina sous le bras, et entendit la voiture de sa mère repartir derrière elle. Elle sonna à la porte et attendit. Il était sept heures du soir, il faisait nuit, mais elle ne voyait encore aucune lumière aux fenêtres de la maison. A tous les coups, elle était encore arrivée trop tôt.

La porte s’ouvrit sur James et sur une musique rock agressive que Lisa n’avait encore jamais entendue. Le guitariste avait coiffé ses cheveux en pétard avec du gel et les avait teints en rouge vif. Il tenait déjà à la main un gobelet en plastique de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Lisa aurait parié qu’il ne s’agissait pas de jus de pomme.

« Saluuut ! s’exclama le garçon d’un air jovial. Tu es un peu en avance, mais ce n’est pas grave ! Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à préparer les snacks ! »

«  _Nous ?_ » répéta Lisa intérieurement. Elle n’était donc pas la première ? James la conduisit jusqu’au salon, d’où provenait la musique. C’était une pièce immense, qui pouvait accueillir au moins une cinquantaine de convives. Elle était meublée et décorée avec un goût exquis. Plusieurs étagères étaient remplies de livres anciens à reliure en cuir ; d’autres servaient à exposer des objets d’art chinois, africain, inca ou encore polynésien, sans doute rapportés par les parents de James comme souvenirs de leurs nombreux voyages à l’étranger.

Un énorme canapé en cuir noir faisait face à un ensemble home cinema, composé entre autres d’une télévision à écran incurvé géant. La musique sortait d’une paire d’enceintes colonnes d’un mètre de haut, qui se tenaient à côté d’une longue table rectangulaire, recouverte d’une nappe en papier blanc. Will se trouvait déjà là, en train de répartir sur la table des bols et des assiettes qu’il remplissait de chips et de crackers. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort dessinée dessus, ainsi qu’un pantalon noir et ses traditionnelles rangers à lacets. Une paire de lunettes de soleil était posée sur sa tête et retenait en arrière les mèches rebelles de ses longs cheveux bruns, qu’il avait attachés en queue de cheval derrière sa nuque.

« Bonsoir Lisa, dit Will avec un sourire, lorsqu’il vit la jeune fille arriver avec ses bouteilles d’Orangina. Tu peux poser ça sur la table, ajouta-t-il en désignant les boissons, même si je doute qu’on les ouvre ce soir… Il y a déjà suffisamment à boire. »

En effet, une quantité impressionnante de bouteilles de bière, de vodka, de tequila et de rhum étaient déjà disposées parmi les bols et les assiettes, accompagnées de quelques briques de jus de fruits qui seraient certainement mélangés aux alcools forts. En bout de table, ce n’était ni plus ni moins qu’une tireuse à bière qui avait été installée, avec à ses pieds une demi douzaine de fûts qui attendaient d’être servis.

Lisa comprit d’emblée qu’elle avait apporté ses bouteilles d’Orangina pour rien. Jamais personne ne voudrait boire de soda, quand il y avait de l’alcool à profusion. Tant pis. Elle avait accompli son devoir de politesse : au moins, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle était venue les mains vides.

« Sympa comme musique ! s’exclama-t-elle, en prêtant une oreille plus attentive au morceau qui passait. C’est quoi ?

- Tu connais System of a Down ? » demanda Will.

Lisa fit non de la tête.

« C’est un groupe de métal américain, qui était surtout populaire dans les années 2000. J’ai apporté leur album Toxicity pour le faire découvrir à James. Je pourrai te le prêter, si tu veux. »

Le salon se remplit peu à peu de monde. Steve arriva à sept heures et demi chargé de deux gros packs de bière. Les footballeurs des Liberty Tigers firent leur entrée tonitruante à huit heures. Lisa tomba même sur une de ses voisines de quartier, Samantha Jenkins, à qui elle n’avait pas adressé la parole depuis des années, même si elles fréquentaient toutes les deux le même lycée et habitaient dans la même rue. Elles avaient pourtant passé une bonne partie de leur enfance à jouer ensemble dans le square du village, mais leur scolarité au collège puis au lycée avait fini par les éloigner l’une de l’autre, principalement parce qu’elles ne fréquentaient pas du tout le même genre d’amis. Samantha ne s’entourait que des garçons et des filles les plus populaires du lycée, tandis que Lisa avait une prédilection pour les geeks et les losers… En général, ces deux types de personnes, diamétralement opposés, ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

« Salut Lisa ! Ca fait bizarre de te voir à une fête ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » s’écria Samantha, en essayant de couvrir de sa voix le bruit de la musique.

Lisa, qui n’avait pas beaucoup de coffre, dut se mettre à crier pour réussir à se faire entendre.

« C’est James qui m’a invitée ! Je joue de la basse dans son groupe de punk rock !

- Wouah, c’est génial, ça ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la musique !

- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu connaissais James ! s’époumona Lisa.

- C’est parce que je viens d’entrer dans l’équipe de pom-pom girls des Liberty Tigers ! J’ai fait une chorégraphie le mois dernier pour l’un de ses matchs de foot ! »

«  _Pom-pom girl…_ » se dit Lisa, avec une petite pointe de mépris. Effectivement, Samantha et elle n’avaient plus rien en commun.

Lisa prit congé de sa voisine pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle saisit un gobelet vide sur la table et s’approcha du préposé à la tireuse à bière pour se faire servir. C’était son premier verre d’alcool de la soirée. Elle qui avait déjà eu l’occasion de boire de la bière une ou deux fois dans sa vie, elle ne comptait pas en abuser, car en réalité elle n’avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. Elle trouvait cette boisson beaucoup trop amère, et ne comprenait pas l’engouement qu’elle pouvait générer chez certains. Ce soir, elle en buvait pour essayer de changer d’avis, faire comme les autres, et car c’était probablement l’alcool le moins fort qu’elle puisse trouver à cette soirée.

« Merci » dit-elle au garçon qui venait de lui remplir son verre.

Elle s’éloigna de la table, car il y avait décidément trop de monde qui tournait autour pour avoir accès aux bouteilles et aux snacks, et se fraya un chemin parmi les invités en essayant de ne pas renverser son gobelet. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte-fenêtre du salon, là où elle avait repéré un peu d’espace pour respirer. Elle passa à côté du gigantesque canapé en cuir noir, déjà occupé par une dizaine de personnes, et remarqua que James, avachi au milieu, se trouvait en très bonne compagnie : il n’était entouré que de filles, parmi lesquelles Lisa reconnut plusieurs pom-pom girls des Liberty Tigers. Manifestement, elles étaient venues en masse, ce soir-là...

Lisa resta à l’écart, debout près de la porte-fenêtre coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin. Celui-ci semblait éclairé comme en plein jour, grâce à la piscine géante qui en occupait le centre et dont les eaux bleu azur, illuminées par des spots sous-marins, scintillaient dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Lisa était ébahie devant la beauté de ce bassin aux formes arrondies, entouré de dalles de pierres blanches sur lesquelles étaient disposées des chaises longues, et au bout duquel elle distinguait une petite cascade qui s’écoulait d’un empilement de roches de granit.

« Sacrée piscine, n’est-ce pas ? » dit une voix masculine, qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Lisa se retourna et s’aperçut que Will l’avait rejointe. Le garçon avait mis ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux et tenait une bouteille de bière Brooklyn à la main.

« Dommage qu’il fasse trop froid dehors et qu’on ne puisse pas en profiter ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Comment se passe ta soirée ? demanda Will, avant de boire une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille.

- C’est un peu bruyant, mais ça va…

- Il y a moins de monde dans la cuisine. Tu veux y aller ? On pourra y discuter plus tranquillement. »

Lisa acquiesça par un vigoureux hochement de tête. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement à l’aise au milieu de la foule, et elle commençait à être fatiguée de devoir s’égosiller pour pouvoir se faire entendre par-dessus toute cette cacophonie. Elle suivit Will pour traverser le salon, manqua de se faire bousculer au moins deux fois par des énergumènes qui dansaient au son de « London Calling », renversa une partie de sa bière sur le sol, et parvint enfin à entrer dans la cuisine avec encore la moitié de son verre plein. Un miracle.

Will avait dit vrai : la cuisine était relativement calme, comparée à la salle de séjour. Il ne s’y trouvait qu’une demi douzaine de personnes, qui papotaient joyeusement autour d’une table croulant sous les bouteilles d’alcool et les paquets de chips. C’était une cuisine immense et moderne, entièrement équipée, avec un vaste plan de travail et un énorme réfrigérateur.

Avec un petit serrement au cœur, Lisa retrouva ses deux bouteilles d’Orangina posées dans un coin à côté du micro-ondes. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair : personne n’en voulait. De dépit, elle porta son gobelet à ses lèvres et avala sa première gorgée de bière. Celle-ci n’était pas si amère, finalement.

« Qu’as-tu de prévu pour ce week-end ? lui demanda Will sur le ton de la conversation.

- Euh… A part réviser pour mes contrôles de physique et d’anglais de lundi prochain, pas grand-chose…, répondit-elle en se grattant la tête, gênée d’avouer le programme pas très passionnant de son week-end. Ah, et m’entraîner à la basse pour l’audition de lundi après-midi » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, espérant que cette dernière activité paraîtrait un peu plus amusante.

Elle avait spécialement rapporté sa basse chez elle pour pouvoir continuer à s’exercer dans sa chambre avant le grand jour. Elle prenait cette audition particulièrement à cœur, se disant que si son groupe était choisi pour jouer au bal d’hiver, et si Mr Bates y participait, elle aurait alors l’occasion de lui montrer ses talents de musicienne. C’était une opportunité à saisir, et elle ne comptait pas passer à côté.

« Tu as un ampli chez toi ? interrogea Will.

- Oui, un ampli Fender de 20 watts, que j’ai acheté d’occasion.

- Ce sont tes voisins qui doivent être contents…

- Oh, je ne joue pas très fort, et j’habite dans une maison, donc mes voisins n’entendent quasiment rien. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints !

- Moi aussi j’habite dans une maison, dit Will, et ma batterie est au sous-sol. Mais je me souviens d'un jour où je jouais tellement fort, que mes voisins ont fini par appeler la police pour tapage diurne.

- Tapage diurne ? répéta Lisa en rigolant. Je ne savais pas que ce terme pouvait exister !

- Moi non plus, à l’origine... Je t’avoue que j’ai été bien surpris de voir les flics débarquer chez moi. »

Lisa pouffa de rire, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« Et toi ? Quels sont tes plans pour le week-end ? s’enquit-elle.

- J’ai une soirée jeu de rôle prévue demain soir, avec des amis.

- Donjons et Dragons ? demanda Lisa à tout hasard, vu qu’elle ne connaissait que ce jeu de rôle.

- Shadowrun, rectifia Will.

- Jamais entendu parler…

- C’est un jeu de rôle cyberpunk, qui se déroule dans un univers futuriste. Chaque joueur interprète un mercenaire qui doit remplir des missions illégales pour gagner de l’argent. Ce qui est bien, dans ce jeu, c’est qu’il mêle à la fois magie et technologie : tu peux tomber sur des elfes cyborgs, des dragons mutants, ou ce genre de choses...

- Ça a l’air génial ! » commenta Lisa d’une voix enthousiaste.

Elle avait l’étrange intuition que le week-end de Will s’annonçait bien plus palpitant que le sien. Même si, pour préparer son devoir d’anglais de lundi, elle devait lire un roman d’Hemingway qui allait certainement lui permettre de se changer un peu les idées, elle doutait que l’histoire du « Vieil Homme et la Mer » parle elle aussi d’elfes cyborgs et de dragons mutants...

« Eh, Will, on peut sortir les bouteilles d’hydromel que tu as apportées ? s’écria James, qui débarqua dans la cuisine, l’air déjà bien éméché.

- Pas de soucis, répondit le batteur. Depuis le temps qu’elles sont dans le frigo, je pense qu’elles sont à la bonne température, maintenant. »

Le guitariste ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et sortit deux bouteilles remplies d’un magnifique liquide doré. Il les posa sur la table, le temps pour lui de chercher un tire-bouchon, et Lisa put les admirer à sa guise. Elle devinait qu’il s’agissait d’une boisson alcoolisée, mais elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle contenait, et elle était très intriguée par l’abeille représentée sur l’étiquette.

« Tu veux en goûter ? proposa Will.

- C’est quoi, au juste ? Du vin ?

- Non, c’est de l’eau et du miel fermenté, expliqua le garçon. A l’origine, c’était une boisson très appréciée des Grecs et des Romains, qui s'est ensuite beaucoup répandue au Moyen-Âge. Mon père travaille dans une distillerie d’hydromel, et il en rapporte souvent quelques bouteilles à la maison.

- Quelle chance ! » s’écria James, qui reparut avec un tire-bouchon à la main.

Il le tendit à Will, qui procéda lui-même à l’ouverture des bouteilles. Deux « plop ! » retentirent coup sur coup, provoquant des acclamations de joie parmi les invités.

« Je t’en sers un verre ? demanda Will à Lisa.

- Plus tard, peut-être… Je n’ai pas encore fini ma bière…

- Ca peut vite s’arranger ! » s’exclama James d’un air hilare, en faisant mine de vouloir prendre le gobelet des mains de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se défendit en s’écartant du garçon, et finit par boire cul sec ce qui restait dans son verre.

« Et maintenant ? demanda à nouveau Will, avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Juste un fond ! » répondit Lisa, en lui tendant son gobelet.

Il lui versa cinq bons centilitres d’hydromel, avant de servir tous ceux qui voulaient eux aussi goûter à cet or liquide, faisait diminuer le niveau de la bouteille à vue d’œil. Lisa plaça son gobelet sous son nez pour respirer l’odeur suave de ce mystérieux breuvage. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, mais garda le liquide quelques instants en bouche, pour mieux savourer l’arôme doux et sucré du miel. Lorsqu’elle l’avala enfin, un sourire épanoui se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors ? s’enquit Will en reposant la bouteille vide sur la table.

- C’est délicieux !

- Je savais que ça te plairait !

- Eh, les gens ! Ca vous tente, une partie de bière-pong dans le garage ? s’écria un garçon qui déboula dans la cuisine, avec une raquette de ping-pong dans chaque main.

- Carrément ! » répondit James, survolté.

Il but cul sec le verre d’hydromel que Will venait de lui servir – et que Lisa avait pris le temps de déguster – et invita joyeusement ses convives à le suivre jusqu’au garage, en s’écriant : « C’est partiii ! ». En moins de cinq secondes, Will et Lisa se retrouvèrent tous seuls dans la cuisine.

Un silence embarrassant s’installa dans la pièce, uniquement perturbé par la musique qui venait du salon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lisa ressentit comme un léger malaise – peut-être étaient-ce les premiers effets de l’alcool ? Will se tenait debout en face d’elle, de l’autre côté de la table, appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il avait la tête tournée vers elle et semblait la regarder fixement, mais Lisa ne pouvait en être certaine, car ses yeux étaient toujours masqués par ses lunettes de soleil. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Will s’obstinait à vouloir porter ces lunettes en intérieur. Cherchait-il à se donner un look sombre et ténébreux ? Ou bien était-il réellement aveuglé par l’éclairage de la cuisine ? Dans tous les cas, Lisa trouvait cela extrêmement gênant de ne pouvoir vérifier si Will la regardait dans les yeux, et de se retrouver face à son propre reflet dans les carreaux noirs de ses lunettes.

Elle se creusait les méninges pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui venait à l’esprit, et elle se contenta plusieurs fois de siroter son verre d’hydromel pour passer le temps. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle s’aperçut qu’elle avait déjà tout bu, et elle contempla le fond de son gobelet d’un air navré.

Ce fut alors que Will lui demanda sans détour :

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Lisa releva la tête et dévisagea Will en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Impossible de savoir si lui-même la regardait dans les yeux, mais une chose était sûre : jamais elle ne s’était attendue à une question aussi soudaine. Très mal à l’aise, elle réajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda bêtement autour d’elle, comme pour chercher une issue de secours ou se raccrocher au premier venu qui aurait la bonne idée d’entrer dans la cuisine. Mais hélas, tout le monde semblait les avoir oubliés...

Comment répondre à une telle proposition ? C’était la première fois qu’un garçon lui faisait une demande pareille, et elle était tétanisée. Elle entendait son cœur tambouriner à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Heureusement qu’elle était adossée contre un mur, car sinon elle aussi senti ses jambes flageoler. Cherchant vainement une réponse dans sa tête, elle essaya de gagner du temps en balbutiant :

« Je… Je croyais que tu voulais ressortir avec Skye ?

- Non, répondit Will d’un air très sérieux. C’est avec toi que j’ai envie de sortir. »

C’était certes très flatteur, mais cela n’aidait pas Lisa à prendre une décision. Pour grappiller encore quelques secondes de réflexion, elle en arriva même à mentionner sa meilleure amie.

« Et Astrid, alors ? Vous aviez l’air de bien vous entendre, durant la répétition… J’aurais pensé que… »

Mais Will fit non de la tête, d’un mouvement lent et sans réplique.

Lisa resta à court de mots. Plus le temps passait, plus elle comprenait qu’elle n’avait pas envie de lui répondre oui. Elle ne pouvait nier qu’elle le trouvait séduisant, et se doutait que n’importe quelle fille célibataire avec un brin de jugeote aurait sauté sur l’occasion et lui aurait dit oui sans plus attendre, mais une évidence s’imposait à elle : elle était déjà amoureuse, et l’homme qu’elle aimait s’appelait Harold Bates. C’était avec _lui_ qu’elle voulait sortir. Avec lui, et avec personne d’autre.

Lisa se devait d’être honnête, aussi bien avec elle-même qu’avec Will. Elle choisit d’écouter son cœur, et décida de jouer la carte de la transparence.

« Je suis vraiment touchée par ta proposition, répondit-elle d’une voix sincère, et cela aurait été avec grand plaisir que je serais sortie avec toi, si seulement je n’étais pas déjà amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre… »

Will demeura silencieux quelques instants, le temps sans doute de digérer la réponse de Lisa.

« Je vois…, finit-il par dire en baissant la tête. Et qui est-ce ? »

Cette simple question fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Evidemment, en confiant à Will qu’elle était amoureuse d’une autre personne, elle aurait dû s’attendre à ce qu’il souhaite en savoir plus. Mais il était bien sûr hors de question qu’elle révèle le nom de celui qu’elle aimait. Il en allait de sa survie au lycée. Il aurait probablement fallu la torturer pour qu’elle en arrive à cracher le morceau. En y réfléchissant, cela lui semblait à la fois effrayant et amusant : il lui suffisait de prononcer deux mots – Harold Bates – pour mettre fin à une scolarité paisible et exemplaire. Deux mots, pour signer son arrêt de mort.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien te dire. Personne n’est au courant.

- Je le connais ? » insista Will.

Lisa haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Il est au lycée ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir. Ce fut sans doute ce qui la trahit, car Will lança :

« On dirait que j’ai visé juste... »

Le visage de Lisa passa au rouge cramoisi. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et commençait à chercher désespérément une excuse pour prendre congé de Will.

« Qui est-ce ? répéta le garçon.

- Désolée, je ne t’en dirai pas plus. »

Elle ne pensait pas que Will se serait montré aussi insistant. Si elle avait su, elle se serait contentée de lui répondre non, sans lui fournir aucune explication. Par miracle, Samantha Jenkins fit son entrée dans la cuisine, et tira Lisa d’embarras.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? s’exclama la blonde en s’emparant d'un paquet de chips et d’une bouteille de vodka. Venez donc dans le salon, c’est là-bas que ça se passe ! »

C’était le moment ou jamais pour Lisa de s’enfuir. Saisissant le prétexte que venait de lui offrir Samantha, elle se précipita à la suite de la pom-pom girl qui retournait s’amuser avec les autres dans la pièce voisine, et abandonna Will à son triste sort.

Dans la salle de séjour, la fête battait son plein. Les danseurs semblaient encore plus nombreux que tout à l’heure et la musique encore plus forte. D’ailleurs, Lisa ne la reconnaissait même plus. Le style avait radicalement changé, le rock ayant laissé place à une musique électronique ultra-rapide et oppressante, dont les basses répétitives faisaient vibrer les cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était encore sous le choc de la demande de Will, et ce tapage ne l’aidait pas vraiment à reprendre ses esprits. Jugeant qu’elle avait grand besoin d’un remontant, elle se dirigea vers le buffet pour trouver de quoi remplir son verre. Un garçon aux cheveux coiffés en crête lui proposa un mélange de sa composition : un liquide jaune avec des bulles, qui ressemblait presque à de la bière, et qui tenait dans une grande carafe en verre.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Lisa en criant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

- Vodka-Red Bull, répondit le garçon en criant lui aussi. Trois quarts de Red Bull et un quart de vodka. »

Lisa n’avait jamais bu de vodka ni de Red Bull, mais elle se dit que c’était l’occasion de découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, et elle estima que la quantité d’alcool dans cette boisson était relativement peu dangereuse.

« J’en prendrai un verre, dit-elle.

- Excellent choix ! » approuva le garçon, qui lui versa une pleine rasade du mélange.

Comme elle se l’était dit avant de venir à la fête, personne ne la forcerait à boire. Non. A la place, c’était _elle_ qui buvait de son plein gré. Et le pire, c'était qu’elle en redemandait… Pourquoi diable aussi ces boissons alcoolisées avaient-elles si bon goût ?

Lisa repartit avec son gobelet de vodka-Red Bull entre les mains et chercha un endroit où s’asseoir pour savourer son cocktail. Par chance, quelques places s’étaient libérées sur le canapé, et elle alla s’y installer, se posant à côté de deux jeunes filles qui rigolaient comme des folles.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée. Ses yeux s’agrandirent de surprise.

« Wow ! » fit-elle, en reposant son gobelet sur la table basse en face d’elle.

Non seulement elle n’avait jamais bu une boisson au goût aussi chimique – cela lui rappelait le goût du bubble gum –, mais l’alcool présent dans ce mélange lui paraissait étonnamment fort, à tel point qu’elle se demanda si le garçon qui l’avait servie ne s’était pas planté dans le dosage, et n’avait pas plutôt inversé les proportions.

Lisa se dit qu’il serait plus sage de ne pas retoucher à son verre dans l’immédiat, et se mit à regarder distraitement autour d’elle pour tuer le temps. Les invités n’avaient même pas l’air de remarquer sa présence. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à boire, à danser, à crier, à rire, et à d’autres choses encore dont Lisa n’avait même pas idée… La plupart des fêtards semblaient déjà complètement ivres. Lisa vit un groupe de garçons s’amuser à lancer des M&M’s dans la bouche grande ouverte d’un de leur camarade, et une pom-pom girl monter sur la table maintenant jonchée de bouteilles vides pour se trémousser au son d’une musique qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Lisa chercha Will des yeux mais ne le vit nulle part. Etait-il resté tout seul dans la cuisine, à broyer du noir et à continuer de se demander qui était le mystérieux inconnu dont Lisa était amoureuse ? Celle-ci n’en revenait toujours pas qu’il lui ait fait une telle proposition. C’était la toute première fois qu’un garçon lui demandait si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui, et mademoiselle faisait la difficile en le rejetant sous prétexte qu’elle était amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre... Quelqu’un qui n’était autre qu’un prof et avec qui elle n’avait absolument aucune chance... Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix ? Ne venait-elle pas au contraire de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda la fille qui était assise à sa gauche.

Lisa se retourna pour lui répondre avec un sourire forcé :

« Oui, oui, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l’air bizarre… »

Il était vrai que Lisa commençait à subir les premiers effets de l’alcool : sa tête tournait légèrement et tout lui paraissait distant, comme dans un rêve. Mais cela se voyait-il autant ? Quelle tête pouvait-elle bien avoir pour inquiéter autant sa voisine ? Lisa avait la désagréable sensation de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses émotions, ni même l’expression de son visage. Ce sentiment d’impuissance lui était extrêmement déplaisant, et elle se dit que si c’était ça, le résultat de l’alcool, alors ça ne valait pas le coup d’en boire.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas partir trop tard.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? » s’écria sa voisine.

Lisa sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et s’aperçut qu’il n’était que dix heures.

« Je me sens fatiguée » avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avant d’écrire un sms pour demander à sa mère de venir la chercher.

Mais la fatigue n’expliquait pas entièrement son impression de lassitude. En vérité, elle s’ennuyait déjà. Comme elle l’avait redouté, elle se retrouvait seule au milieu d’inconnus à qui elle ne trouvait rien à dire, sans doute parce qu’elle n’avait même pas envie de discuter avec eux. Will, qui était probablement la seule personne avec qui elle aurait aimé bavarder, venait de se prendre un râteau par sa faute, et elle n’était donc pas prête de le voir rappliquer. Quant à James et Steve, ils semblaient tellement bourrés que ce n’était même pas la peine de les approcher.

Visiblement, la partie de bière-pong s’était terminée, car le guitariste s’amusait désormais à chanter à tue-tête dans un micro en suivant des paroles qui défilaient sur l’écran d’un ordinateur portable, le tout sous les encouragements frénétiques de ses camarades. «  _Génial… Une partie de karaoké…_  » se dit Lisa avec ironie. Il lui tardait vraiment que sa mère arrive pour la tirer de là.

Au bout d’une demi-heure passée à observer les autres d’un air absent et à consulter sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, Lisa reçut enfin un sms de sa mère l’informant qu’elle était garée devant la maison de James.

«  _J’arrive_ » lui répondit-elle par écrit.

Elle se leva sans plus tarder du canapé. Sa tête se mit à alors à lui tourner dangereusement, et elle dut s’appuyer contre quelqu’un qui passait par là pour garder son équilibre.

« Wow ! fit le type sur qui elle avait pris appui. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt te rasseoir ? suggéra la fille à côté de qui elle était restée assise une bonne partie de la soirée.

- Ca va, ça va, je vais bien ! » rouspéta Lisa avec mauvaise humeur.

Ce n’était qu’un déséquilibre passager. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Cette incapacité à maîtriser ses moindres mouvements l’agaçait sérieusement, et elle regrettait de s’être laissée tentée par la bière, l’hydromel et le vodka-Red Bull… Décidément, si elle n’arrivait même plus à tenir debout… Jamais plus elle ne boirait d’alcool.

Elle s’efforça de marcher le plus droit possible jusqu’à James pour lui dire au revoir. Le garçon mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu’elle se tenait à côté de lui et qu’elle cherchait à lui parler. Lorsqu’enfin elle réussit à lui faire comprendre qu’elle s’en allait, James s’écria :

« Quoi ? Tu t’en vas déjà ? Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer !

- Désolée, j’en ai marre » répliqua-t-elle de but en blanc.

Lisa fut surprise par sa propre franchise. D’habitude, elle avait tendance à tout garder pour elle. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu’elle ose s’exprimer ainsi ? Certainement un des autres effets de l’alcool…

« Heureusement que tu m’avais dit que tu ne passerais que du punk rock à ta soirée ! ajouta-t-elle pour continuer sur sa lancée.

- Bah, il en faut pour tous les goûts !

- C’est ça. Amuse-toi bien, en tout cas !

- Compte sur moi ! » lança James en riant.

 


	9. L'audition

**Chapitre 9**   
_L'audition_

Durant le week-end, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de ressasser les événements marquants de la soirée qu’elle avait passée chez James. La proposition de Will et la réponse qu’elle lui avait donnée occupaient ses moindres pensées. Elle avait bien du mal à rester concentrée sur ses révisions de physique, ou même sur sa lecture du « Vieil homme et la Mer » pour préparer son contrôle d’anglais. Sans cesse, elle revoyait le jeune homme lui demander d'un air tout à fait sérieux si elle voulait sortir avec lui, et, malgré elle, elle continuait à se demander si la décision qu’elle avait prise était la bonne. Certes, en sondant son cœur, elle constatait qu’elle n’éprouvait rien pour Will. Elle le considérait comme un ami, rien de plus. Mais combien de propositions de ce genre recevait-elle chaque année ? C’était la première, en seize ans d’existence ! S’il lui fallait attendre encore seize ans avant qu’un nouveau garçon lui propose de sortir avec lui, elle venait de rater une sacrée occasion de gagner de l’expérience...

D’un autre côté, elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour Mr Bates. Elle l’aimait plus que de raison, et ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu entamer une relation avec Will tout en continuant de penser à Mr Bates à chaque instant de la journée. De plus, n’était-il pas délicat pour deux membres d’un groupe de rock de sortir ensemble ? Cela pouvait vite créer des tensions au sein de la bande, voire la faire éclater... Or, Lisa ne souhaitait pour rien au monde mettre un terme aux débuts prometteurs des Screaming Donuts.

Elle se demandait comment Will allait se comporter vis-à-vis d’elle lorsqu’elle le retrouverait lundi après-midi aux studios pour leur audition... Allait-il l’ignorer délibérément ou, pire, faire exprès de lui être désagréable ? Allait-il au contraire faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé vendredi soir, et reprendre avec elle le même type de relation amicale qu’ils entretenaient auparavant ? C’était ce qu’elle espérait. Sinon, comment réussirait-elle à jouer sereinement devant les organisateurs du bal d’hiver ? La moindre contrariété risquait de lui faire foirer sa prestation.

Même en s’entraînant à la basse dans sa chambre, Lisa continuait de repenser aux moments passés avec Will lors de cette soirée qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Ces divagations la détournaient peu à peu des mélodies qu’elle était censée travailler pour lundi, et, à la place, elle se mettait à composer des morceaux particulièrement mélancoliques, joués sur les notes les plus aiguës qu’était capable de produire sa basse. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’elle se sentait aussi inspirée. Jamais elle n’avait imaginé quelque chose d’aussi triste et d'aussi poignant, et elle se disait que cette musique paraîtrait encore plus belle si elle était jouée sur des cordes plus fines. Sa résolution était prise : elle devait à tout prix s’acheter une guitare !

☆☆☆  
  


Lorsqu’elle arriva au lycée le lundi matin avec sa basse dans le dos, Lisa se rendit compte qu’elle était plus stressée à la pensée de son audition de l’après-midi qu’à celle de ses contrôles de physique et d’anglais. Il fallait dire que l’enjeu était de taille : si son groupe se faisait engager pour assurer le concert d’ouverture du bal d’hiver, c’était non seulement le début de la gloire, mais surtout l’occasion de jouer sur scène devant Mr Bates. A condition bien sûr qu’il daigne venir au bal… Lisa brûlait d’envie de lui demander s’il comptait y aller, mais elle n’osait lui poser la question, de peur qu’il ne la trouve suspecte. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que se contenter d’hypothèses, et prier secrètement pour qu’il soit de la partie. En général, il y avait toujours quelques enseignants qui se portaient volontaires pour surveiller la fête. Mr Bates semblait être le candidat idéal, vu qu’il avait déjà l’embarras du choix en matière de tenues de soirée ! Et puis, si les Screaming Donuts se faisaient réellement sélectionner pour animer le bal, c’était décidé : Lisa inviterait directement Mr Bates à venir la voir jouer en concert. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Un élève avait bien le droit de proposer à un professeur d’assister à un de ses spectacles.

A trois heures moins cinq de l’après-midi, Lisa retrouva James assis sur l’un des fauteuils de la salle commune des studios. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. Lui qui d’habitude avait toujours l’air très décontracté, il agitait frénétiquement sa jambe, tout en pianotant fiévreusement sur son téléphone portable.

« Steve me dit qu’il aura peut-être un peu de retard, annonça le guitariste d’un voix inquiète. Il n’a pas intérêt à rater le début de l’audition ! Le jury est censé arriver dans une demi heure. J’ai réservé la salle dès maintenant, histoire qu’on puisse s’échauffer un peu. »

Will fit son entrée dans le salon, avançant vers ses camarades de sa démarche sereine et assurée. Lisa le regarda s’approcher d’un air anxieux.

« Salut les jeunes, lança-t-il. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Cette fois, il n’avait pas ses lunettes de soleil devant les yeux, et il gratifia Lisa d’un regard amical. La jeune fille en éprouva un étrange soulagement. Finalement, il n’était pas aussi rancunier qu’elle l’avait craint. Il lui fit même un sourire, avant de lui demander en aparté :

« Tu es bien rentrée, vendredi soir ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas restée très tard…, répondit Lisa, tandis que James les laissait seuls pour commencer à aller installer le matériel dans la salle de répétition.

- Je m’inquiétais de ne plus te voir…

- Ma mère est venue me chercher à dix heures et demi, avoua Lisa.

- J’espère que la soirée t’a plu...

- C’était une soirée… plutôt surprenante » confessa la jeune fille en rougissant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de répétition pour rejoindre James, et Will la suivit silencieusement. Au bout de quelques pas dans le couloir, le garçon reprit :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c’est ? »

«  _Oh non..._  » pensa Lisa. Il n’allait pas remettre ça ! C’était lourd, à la fin ! Combien de temps allait-il continuer à la harceler ?

« Non seulement je ne _veux_ pas, mais je ne _peux_ pas, répondit Lisa d’un ton catégorique.

- De toute façon, je pense que je finirai bien par le savoir » déclara Will, avant d’entrer dans la salle de répétition.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? S’il pensait qu’il finirait par voir Lisa sortir avec celui dont elle était amoureuse, il se trompait lourdement. Cela n’était pas prêt d’arriver. Pas au lycée, en tout cas.

Les trois musiciens commencèrent à répéter sans Steve. Ils n’avaient le droit de jouer que deux morceaux devant le jury. Leur choix s’était porté sur une de leurs chansons phares, « Out Of Line », qui était à la fois très énergique et très simple – et qu’ils savaient donc interpréter les yeux fermés –, mais ils misaient tout sur « Nothing Wrong With Me », un morceau beaucoup plus riche musicalement, et qui comportait le fameux solo de basse de Lisa. Celle-ci s’était tellement entraînée chez elle durant le week-end, que son solo n’avait maintenant plus de secret pour elle.

A chaque fois que James finissait sa partie à la guitare, elle le voyait jeter un coup d’œil impatient à sa montre. Il lui tardait sans doute de voir rappliquer Steve. Lisa, de son côté, trouvait que leur musique sonnait étrangement mieux sans la voix éraillée du chanteur… S’il pouvait ne pas venir du tout, peut-être le groupe aurait-il finalement plus de chances de réussir cette audition ? Elle se demanda si elle était la seule à avoir cette impression...

Steve finit par arriver avec vingt bonnes minutes de retard, complètement essoufflé, tenant dans les mains un casque de moto.

« Désolé, s’exclama-t-il, j’étais parti faire un tour en moto après les cours, et ma bécane est tombée en panne… Du coup, j’ai dû l’abandonner sur un trottoir et revenir au lycée à pieds. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment qu’elle me fasse ce coup-là ! J’espère que vous ne m’avez pas trop attendu...

- On a commencé à s’entraîner sans toi, répondit James. Les membres du jury devraient être là dans cinq minutes…

- A vrai dire, je crois qu’ils sont déjà arrivés aux studios, annonça Steve. Je viens de croiser Amber, Julian et Matt à l’entrée. Ce sont bien eux qui organisent le bal d’hiver, cette année ?

\- Entre autres, oui... » confirma James d’un air anxieux.

Cela voulait dire que le groupe n’aurait probablement pas le temps de répéter au complet sur un dernier morceau... Lisa commença à se ronger les ongles d’inquiétude. Elle espérait vraiment que Steve avait révisé ses paroles… S’il lui faisait rater sa seule et unique chance de jouer sur scène devant Mr Bates, elle lui en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, lança le chanteur avec un grand sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Je me suis échauffé la voix en marchant jusqu’au lycée. Si vous aviez vu comme les gens dans la rue me regardaient bizarrement ! Surtout quand je chantais le refrain de « Nothing Wrong With Me » ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois membres de l’équipe organisatrice du bal se présentèrent dans la salle de répétition. Il s’agissait de trois élèves de terminale du lycée Liberty, que Lisa ne connaissait que de vue. Elle se rappelait en particulier avoir croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs cette fille aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants, aux yeux verts maquillés à la perfection, et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle était grande et mince, et d’une beauté extraordinaire – quoique légèrement gâtée par cette mine hautaine qu’elle affichait constamment.

« Salut Amber ! s’exclama James en avançant vers la rouquine pour l’accueillir. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, répondit la jeune fille. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir à ta fête, vendredi soir. La réunion pour l’organisation du bal d’hiver s’est finie à onze heures et demi, et j’étais tellement crevée que j’ai préféré rentrer directement chez moi pour aller me coucher… Comment s’est passée ta soirée ?

- Oh, on ne s’est pas ennuyés ! On a fini vers huit heures du matin ! » raconta James, d’un air tout fier.

A ces mots, Lisa écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Huit heures du matin ? Mais c’était l’heure à laquelle elle s’était réveillée, samedi dernier !

« J’ai passé tout mon samedi après-midi à nettoyer la maison, continua le guitariste. Il y en avait partout ! Quand j’y repense, j’aurais dû installer des seaux dans le salon, ça aurait peut-être permis de sauver le tapis… »

Lisa avait peur de comprendre ce dont parlait James... Finalement, elle avait bien fait de quitter la fête à dix heures et demi, avant qu’elle ne se transforme en orgie…

« D’ailleurs, les mecs, ajouta James à l’adresse de Will et Steve, j’espère que ce n’est pas l’un de vous deux qui s’est amusé dans le lit de mes parents ! Il y en avait plein les draps, j’ai dû tout mettre à nettoyer au lave-linge ! »

Cette fois, Lisa fronça les sourcils. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce que James racontait, et, au fond, elle se disait qu’il ne valait sans doute mieux pas le savoir… Elle préférait préserver encore un peu ce qui restait de son âme innocente.

Amber, bien sûr, faisait partie des filles pour qui ce genre de propos n’avait plus aucun secret, et elle s’esclaffa d’un rire suraigu qui irrita les tympans de Lisa.

« Okay, reprit la rouquine en retrouvant subitement son sérieux. Vous êtes prêts à nous faire écouter ce que vous savez jouer ? »

Lisa remarqua qu’Amber ne s’adressait qu’aux trois garçons du groupe et ne lui jetait pas le moindre regard, ce qui avait le don de l’énerver au plus haut point. Pourquoi cette fille faisait-elle exprès de l’ignorer ? Décidément, Lisa ne la sentait pas du tout...

Les Screaming Donuts commencèrent par interpréter le morceau qu’ils connaissaient le mieux : « Out Of Line ». La ligne de basse de Lisa était tellement facile à jouer qu’elle se permit de quitter des yeux le manche de son instrument pour observer ses camarades. James semblait particulièrement concentré sur sa guitare, mais, malgré la tension qui pouvait se lire sur son visage, il n’avait pas encore fait la moindre fausse note, et c’était tant mieux. Steve aussi se débrouillait étonnamment bien : il connaissait son texte sur le bout des doigts, et bougeait et sautait dans la salle avec son micro comme s’il se trouvait déjà sur scène. Quant à Will, il n’y avait rien à dire : comme toujours, il assurait. C’était lui le véritable moteur du groupe. Il se démenait sur sa batterie et mettait toute son énergie dans la musique, se livrant corps et âme à sa passion.

En regardant distraitement le jury, Lisa s’aperçut qu’Amber n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. «  _Encore une qui ne dirait pas non à un rencard avec Will..._  » songea la jeune fille, en reportant son attention sur sa basse.

Ce que Lisa préférait dans « Out Of Line », c’était que le morceau se terminait aussi soudainement qu’il avait commencé. Ce qui, à la première écoute, pouvait sembler être un manque d’inspiration des musiciens – comme s’ils n’avaient pas voulu prendre la peine de réfléchir à une fin – était en réalité un effet de style particulièrement surprenant et audacieux.

Lorsque le dernier tintement de cymbale cessa de résonner dans les airs, Amber applaudit faiblement, imitée avec un léger train de retard par ses deux acolytes. Le sourire qu’elle avait sur les lèvres semblait forcé. Elle invita les Screaming Donuts à poursuivre avec leur seconde chanson.

« Nothing Wrong With Me » était un morceau beaucoup plus technique que le précédent, qui débutait par des notes de guitare jouées en arpège, avec une très légère distorsion. S’ensuivait une ligne de basse rythmique, accompagnée de la batterie, puis le chanteur se mettait à entonner le premier couplet. Le refrain avait un côté à la fois tonique et agressif. En observant les membres du jury, Lisa se demandait comment ils pouvaient rester de marbre face à un tel dynamisme. Elle ne se laissa pas perturber pour autant, et entama son solo de basse avec une pleine concentration. Elle n’avait pas intérêt à se planter. C’était pour Mr Bates qu’elle jouait. Elle se voyait déjà sur scène, dans le gymnase du lycée, devant un public en délire, et surtout… face à son prof de maths, debout au fond de la salle, se tenant en retrait pour surveiller les élèves, mais appréciant tout de même la musique, parce qu’il savait reconnaître ce qui était bon. Elle avait à peu près une chance sur mille que son rêve se réalise, mais si cela lui permettait de se donner à fond dans sa musique, autant continuer à se bercer d’illusions. Contre toute attente, elle réussit son solo sans le moindre accroc, et ses camarades reprirent avec elle la dernière partie du morceau, avec un entrain d’autant plus fort qu’ils savaient qu’ils étaient à deux doigts de faire un sans faute. La chanson s’acheva de façon magistrale, dans une synchronisation parfaite et maîtrisée. Laissant sonner la dernière note de leur instrument, les Screaming Donuts se regardèrent entre eux en souriant. Ils avaient vraiment de quoi être fiers. Ils venaient de faire une prestation absolument irréprochable.

« Alors ? » s’enquit James, en dévisageant Amber avec un large sourire.

La rouquine paraissait indécise.

« On va délibérer entre nous, répondit-elle en désignant ses deux compères, Julian et Matt, qui étaient restés muets comme des carpes durant toute l’audition. On doit encore voir trois autres groupes cette semaine. On vous communiquera le résultat jeudi soir. En tout cas, je peux vous dire que votre batteur est vraiment doué ! »

C’était donc tout ce qu’elle avait retenu de leur démonstration ? La performance du batteur ? Certes, le talent de Will était indéniable, mais les autres, alors ? Ils comptaient pour du beurre ? Lisa était persuadée que si Amber avait pu ne retenir que Will, elle l’aurait fait. Malheureusement, un solo de batterie n’était peut-être pas ce qu’il y avait de plus adapté pour animer un bal...

Comme il fallait s’y attendre, la rouquine s’empressa de rejoindre Will pour discuter avec lui et lui poser tout un tas de questions : depuis combien de temps jouait-il de la batterie ? Avait-il déjà joué dans d’autres groupes auparavant ? Quel était son style de musique préféré ? Pendant que le batteur se faisait interviewer, les trois autres membres du groupe se chargeaient de ranger le matériel, en faisant des allers-retours entre la salle de répétition et le local de stockage.

« Sacré Will ! Toujours en train de draguer ! lança James en portant à bras-le-corps son ampli guitare, tandis qu’il se dirigeait avec Steve et Lisa vers le local, au fond du couloir.

- Il a dû avoir du succès à ta fête de vendredi soir ! » renchérit Steve en rigolant.

Lisa garda le silence. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter d’appréhension, redoutant que les deux garçons n’en viennent à parler d’elle. Savaient-ils que Will lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui au cours de la soirée ?

« Il a eu plus de succès que moi, en tout cas ! avoua James. Je n’ai même pas réussi à choper une seule meuf à ma propre fête !

- Il faut dire que tu étais tellement torché… »

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel en entendant un tel vocabulaire sortir de la bouche de ses camarades. Hélas, elle n’était pas au bout de ses peines...

« Apparemment, Will a voulu se taper Samantha, mais il a dû prendre son mal en patience, parce que la pauvre était indisposée…

- Elle était bourrée, elle aussi ?

- Non, disons qu’elle était… sanglante. »

Lisa n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les yeux écarquillés d’effroi, elle ne parvenait plus à chasser de son esprit ces mots horrifiants : « se taper Samantha » et « elle était sanglante »... Avait-elle bien compris ? James et Steve parlaient vraiment de Samantha Jenkins, sa voisine de quartier ? Celle avec qui elle avait passé quasiment toute son enfance, avant de la perdre de vue au collège et au lycée, puis qu’elle avait fini par retrouver à la fête du guitariste ? Comment était-ce possible ? Lisa croyait pourtant qu’elle était la seule avec qui Will avait voulu sortir, ce soir-là… C’était bien ce qu’il lui avait dit, non ? Elle avait eu beau lui mentionner Skye Miller et Astrid Lorensen pour essayer de se tirer d’affaire, il les avait toutes les deux ignorées, en lui assurant qu’il n’y avait qu’elle avec qui il avait envie d’entamer une relation, et il s’était bien abstenu de lui parler de Samantha Jenkins ! A quel moment avait-il bien pu aller l’aborder ? C’était forcément après le départ de Lisa. Tout du moins, après son départ de la cuisine... Une chose était sûre : il n’avait pas perdu de temps ! Lisa avait osé lui flanquer un râteau, et de dépit – ou pour ne pas finir la soirée bredouille – Will s’était aussitôt rabattu sur Samantha… Mais pourquoi elle ? D’accord, elle était bien plus belle que Lisa, avec ses cheveux blonds et raides, ses yeux bleus et sa silhouette sensuelle... Mais Will et Samantha ne se connaissaient même pas ! Il fallait croire que cela n’empêchait pas deux personnes de vouloir coucher ensemble…

En y repensant, Lisa se dit que ce n’était finalement pas si surprenant que Will ait choisi Samantha comme plan B pour passer sa soirée... Lorsqu’elles étaient petites, les deux filles avaient toujours été rivales. Sans cesse jalouses l’une de l’autre, elles s’étaient constamment disputé les meilleurs jouets, les meilleures récompenses, les meilleurs amis… A leur âge, il aurait donc été logique de les voir se disputer les plus beaux garçons du lycée... Mais Lisa et Samantha avaient radicalement changé, l’une par rapport à l’autre. Elles ne partageaient plus du tout les mêmes goûts. En particulier en matière de garçons. Si Samantha voulait de Will, Lisa le lui laissait volontiers. Un autre homme occupait déjà ses pensées et faisait battre son cœur. Cet homme… Il n’avait décidément rien à voir avec les abrutis de son âge.

Lisa restait profondément choquée par l’adjectif qu’avait employé James pour évoquer l’état d’une adolescente qui avait ses règles… « Sanglante »... Comment pouvait-on parler d’une fille de la sorte ? Même de Samantha ?

« Mais si elle n’avait pas eu ce petit désagrément, reprit le guitariste, je suis sûr que Samantha aurait été ravie de passer à la casserole ! »

Sur ce, Steve éclata de rire. Lisa, elle, grinça des dents. Les mecs de son âge étaient vraiment tous pareils : des crétins en manque, qui ne pensaient qu’à se faire le plus de filles possible… Comment pouvait-elle trouver le moindre intérêt à sortir avec de tels connards ?

A cet instant, Lisa comprit à quel point elle pouvait être fière d’aimer Mr Bates.

  
☆☆☆  
  


A force de ne penser qu’à Mr Bates à longueur de journée, Lisa en vint rapidement à découvrir le lien qui existait entre la musique et l’amour. Chaque matin, elle prenait le bus pour aller au lycée, et chaque matin dans le bus, elle mettait son casque audio sur ses oreilles pour écouter de la musique en pensant à Mr Bates. Elle devait bien se l’avouer, le punk rock n’était pas le genre qui s’accordait le mieux avec ses divagations amoureuses. Le grunge de Nirvana s’y prêtait un peu mieux, avec des chansons comme « In Bloom », « Come As You Are », ou encore « Rape Me » – plus elle écoutait ce morceau, plus elle comprenait qu’il s’agissait en fait d’une chanson d’amour. D’accord, les paroles n’avaient absolument rien de romantique, mais ne renfermaient-elles pas un message caché ? C’était une déclaration d’amour un peu crue, mais une déclaration d’amour malgré tout ! Lisa se disait que ce serait le premier morceau qu’elle jouerait à la guitare sèche, lorsqu’elle en aurait acheté une. Peut-être même que si elle en trouvait une suffisamment tôt, elle réussirait à apprendre ce morceau avant le bal d’hiver, et à l’interpréter sur scène devant Mr Bates en lui faisant une dédicace toute particulière ?

La jeune fille réalisa alors à quel point ce qu’elle venait d’imaginer était absurde ! Jouer « Rape Me » devant Mr Bates et lui dédier cette chanson devant plus d’une centaine de lycéens… Il fallait être folle pour avoir des idées pareilles ! Mais c’était bien là le problème : elle commençait dangereusement à se rapprocher de la folie...

Toutefois, le style de musique qui entrait le plus en harmonie avec ce que ressentait Lisa en pensant à Mr Bates, c’était le métal symphonique. Will lui avait prêté les premiers albums du groupe Nightwish, ceux de l'époque à laquelle le groupe était, selon lui, à son apogée. Lisa, qui n’avait encore jamais rien entendu de tel, goûtait au plaisir indicible de découvrir un nouveau genre musical pour la première fois. La voix extraordinaire de la chanteuse, les mélodies ensorcelantes du synthé et les riffs puissants de la guitare électrique la transportaient vers un univers poétique et enchanteur, où la passion était reine. Certains enchaînements de notes étaient si fulgurants qu’ils lui coupaient le souffle, tout comme Mr Bates lorsqu’elle le voyait s’approcher d’elle et qu’elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son regard. Elle était véritablement transcendée par cette musique à la fois grandiose et délicate, dont le lyrisme exacerbait ses émotions, à tel point qu’elle en avait parfois les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l’impression de découvrir enfin ce qu’était la musique, la vraie, et elle se disait que si elle faisait écouter ces chansons à Mr Bates, il ne pourrait pas ne pas les aimer.

  
☆☆☆  
  


Ce mardi matin, Lisa arriva au lycée avec la chanson « Ever Dream » de Nightwish dans les oreilles. Même après avoir retiré son casque pour se rendre en classe d’histoire, la musique lui resta dans la tête, et ne la quitta pas jusqu’à son cours de maths avec Mr Bates.

Celui-ci annonça à ses élèves que le dernier contrôle de maths de l’année aurait lieu le lundi suivant, 12 décembre. Il porterait sur les systèmes d’équations linéaires et leur application en géométrie analytique. C’était un vaste chapitre du programme, qui demandait de longues heures de bachotage pour pouvoir être revu dans son ensemble. Aussi Mr Bates décida-t-il de consacrer les quatre cours qui restaient avant le jour du devoir à des séances d’exercices. C’était une façon pour lui de forcer ses élèves à réviser, et de s’assurer que même les moins travailleurs se seraient au moins entraînés sur quelques problèmes de maths.

Lisa, de son côté, n’était pas très emballée par ce choix. D'une part, cela signifiait que Mr Bates ne donnerait pas de leçon théorique pendant une semaine, et qu’elle ne pourrait donc plus rêvasser en le regardant écrire au tableau ses théorèmes, ses démonstrations et ses corollaires... D’autre part, cela voulait dire que c’était désormais à _elle_ de travailler. Or, elle avait toujours eu l’habitude de faire ses exercices de maths tranquillement à la maison ou à la bibliothèque, dans le calme, sans personne pour la déranger. Cette fois, elle devait réussir à  se concentrer dans une salle remplie d’élèves dissipés, avec la perspective angoissante d’avoir à passer au tableau devant tout le monde pour corriger un exercice… Le pire, c’était que Mr Bates se baladait entre les rangs et s’attardait à chaque table pour étudier la façon dont ses élèves traitaient le problème sur lequel il leur avait demandé de plancher.

Tout en essayant de se focaliser sur son exercice de géométrie, Lisa surveillait du coin de l’œil la progression de son prof de maths, et le voyait se rapprocher peu à peu de sa table. Elle redoutait le moment où il arriverait à côté d’elle et regarderait par-dessus son épaule ce qu’elle avait commencé à écrire sur son brouillon. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu’elle tentait de trouver une solution à la première question, en vain. Elle accumulait les croquis de triangles et de cercles, griffonnait des séries d’équations avant de les raturer sauvagement, tournait et retournait sa feuille dans tous les sens pour essayer d’écrire là où il restait de la place et faire des économies de papier. L’idée que Mr Bates puisse avoir un aperçu de la façon dont elle galérait pour résoudre cet exercice lui était très désagréable. Elle était d’accord pour lui présenter une démonstration propre et soignée, qui conduisait au résultat attendu, mais pas pour lui laisser entrevoir son cheminement tortueux, qui pour l’instant n’aboutissait à rien. C’était comme si elle le laissait entrer dans ses pensées intimes... Elle n’avait aucune envie qu’il comprenne à quel point son esprit pouvait être tordu.

Lorsque Mr Bates arriva enfin à sa table, elle se pétrifia sur sa chaise et cessa d’écrire. Elle songea sérieusement à entourer son brouillon de ses deux bras et à se pencher dessus pour essayer de le soustraire à la vue de son prof de maths, mais elle se dit qu’une telle attitude lui paraîtrait complètement puérile. Elle devait assumer sa nullité. Après tout, Mr Bates était aussi là pour l’aider.

Lisa prit conscience que sa feuille de brouillon était tellement barbouillée de figures et d’équations en tous sens, que même son prof de maths avait du mal à la lire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes qu’il se tenait à côté d’elle, et il n’avait toujours pas fait le moindre commentaire. La jeune fille releva timidement la tête pour regarder l’expression sur son visage. L’enseignant fronçait légèrement ses sourcils noirs et épais, et se tenait le menton d’un air concentré. Comme il était beau ! Son regard perçant n’en finissait pas d’envoûter Lisa. Elle sentit son cœur s’emballer et tenta de se calmer en reportant son attention sur ses équations.

« Et si tu montrais que les droites (IJ) et (KL) sont sécantes en un point P ? » suggéra Mr Bates, en désignant de son index les deux droites qu’elle avait tracées sur sa feuille.

Lisa déglutit à la vue de la main gauche de Mr Bates posée sur son brouillon. Une main parfaitement masculine, grande et forte, aux doigts longs et épais, aux ongles coupés courts. Cette fois, elle avait tout le loisir de constater qu’il ne portait pas d’alliance, ni de bague d’aucune sorte.

Les veines un peu saillantes qui se dessinaient sur le dos de sa main la fascinaient étrangement. Dans ces veines coulait le sang de l’homme qu’elle aimait, et cette simple pensée la remplissait d’un profond sentiment de respect, comme si elle avait sous les yeux un objet sacré qu’il fallait à tout prix préserver. D’un autre côté, Lisa avait une envie folle de poser sa main sur la sienne, tendrement, pour sentir le contact de sa peau… Elle devait toutefois résister à cette tentation, car c’était non seulement un sacrilège, mais, surtout, c’était le scandale assuré !

Rassemblant ses esprits, la jeune fille essaya de trouver quelque chose d’intelligent à répondre à son professeur.

« Euh… Oui… On pourrait le démontrer en raisonnant par l’absurde ? proposa-t-elle.

- Exactement » répondit Mr Bates.

Lisa avala à nouveau sa salive. Etait-ce son imagination, ou Mr Bates venait-il de prononcer ce mot d’une voix étonnamment sensuelle ? Non, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu’elle se fasse des idées… Mais, tout de même, son timbre chaud et suave avait quelque chose de voluptueux...

Lorsque l’enseignant s’éloigna pour passer à la table voisine, Lisa sentit son cœur continuer de tambouriner à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à mesure qu’elle se répétait dans sa tête : «  _Il a touché ma feuille… Il a touché ma feuille…_ ». Elle qui d’habitude jetait à la poubelle toutes ses feuilles de brouillon, elle était bien résolue à garder celle-ci précieusement, et à l’ajouter à sa collection de documents qui étaient également passés entre les mains de Mr Bates : énoncés, copies de devoirs et corrections associées…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une élève du nom de Kimberley Gibson fut envoyée au tableau pour corriger l’exercice. La première question demandait de tracer un triangle ABC quelconque, c’est-à-dire ni isocèle, ni équilatéral, ni rectangle. Un triangle ordinaire, en somme. Sans aucune particularité. Du premier coup, Kimberley dessina ce qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un triangle équilatéral. Cela ne relevait en fait que du pur hasard, car il était a priori compliqué de représenter à la main, sans instrument de mesure, un triangle dont les trois côtés avaient strictement la même longueur.

« C’est un triangle _quelconque_ , que demande l’exercice… » précisa Mr Bates, inquiet de voir son élève partir d’emblée sur une mauvaise figure.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s’affaissèrent, et elle se retourna vers l’enseignant pour lui jeter un regard blasé.

« Je recommence ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix excédée, en saisissant la brosse et en s’apprêtant à effacer son schéma.

- Non, non, pas la peine, c’est bon, n’efface pas ! On le voit bien, qu’il n’est pas équilatéral, ton triangle ! répondit l’enseignant, d’un air tellement désinvolte que Lisa se demanda s’il parlait sérieusement ou s’il était ironique. On le voit bien, qu’à un millimètre près, le côté AB n’a pas la même longueur que le côté AC ! »

Lisa ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle adorait la façon dont son prof de maths arrivait à tout tourner en dérision. Vexée, Kimberley effaça quand même son triangle et en redessina un autre. Cette fois, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à un triangle isocèle. Kimberley dut s’en rendre compte elle aussi, car elle recula de quelques pas comme pour mieux observer sa figure, et fronça les sourcils d’un air perplexe. Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur la brosse, mais Mr Bates intervint :

« Bon, ça va, ça va ! On ne va pas y passer des heures ! »

Puis il se tourna vers la classe et commenta d’une voix amusée :

« Ah, finalement, ce n’est pas si simple que ça, de dessiner un triangle quelconque ! »

☆☆☆  
  


En cette première semaine de décembre, l’esprit de Noël soufflait déjà dans les couloirs du lycée Liberty. Les murs étaient décorés d’étoiles et de flocons de neige en papier, et tapissés de posters qui faisaient la promotion du bal d’hiver. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours pour acheter ses billets. Un stand, tenu par Courtney Crimsen et deux de ses amies, avait été mis en place au beau milieu du hall principal. Tous les midis, les trois lycéennes étaient assises là, derrière une petite table recouverte de posters, et vendaient des places pour la modique somme de dix dollars. Lisa passait devant elles tous les jours, et se disait avec un petit air supérieur que jamais elle ne s’arrêterait à leur stand pour leur prendre un ticket. En effet, l’entrée au bal d’hiver était gratuite pour les membres du groupe de musique qui serait sélectionné pour assurer le concert d’ouverture. Et, si jamais les Screaming Donuts n’étaient pas choisis, Lisa savait d’avance qu’elle boycotterait le bal. A quoi bon y aller, si on lui refusait la possibilité de montrer ses talents de bassiste à Mr Bates ? Les chances pour que celui-ci s’y rende lui-même étaient infimes, Lisa ne savait pas danser, elle n’avait ni robe de soirée ni talons hauts dans son armoire, et, de toute façon, elle avait horreur de ce genre de soirées guindées. Bref. Aucune chance pour qu’elle s'achète un billet.

Lisa sentait aussi monter une certaine effervescence à l’approche de Noël. Les élèves semblaient plus décontractés, plus euphoriques. Astrid se promenait déjà dans les couloirs avec son bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête et ses boucles d’oreilles en forme de bâtons de sucre d’orge. Lisa aussi se serait bien relâchée un peu, si seulement elle n’avait pas été aussi angoissée à l’idée de recevoir bientôt le résultat de l’audition qu’elle avait passée avec son groupe de punk rock. Outre la pensée du contrôle de maths qui l’attendait le lundi suivant, c’était ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

Lorsque le jour de l’annonce des résultats des auditions arriva enfin, elle en fut presque soulagée. Au moins, elle allait pouvoir être fixée. Comme tous les jeudis après-midis, elle alla retrouver James, Steve et Will aux studios à trois heures. Chose peu courante, les trois garçons étaient déjà assis dans un des canapés de la salle commune quand elle arriva. Le cœur de Lisa se figea. Ils avaient tous une mine abattue.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s’approchant d’eux, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

- Notre groupe n’a pas été retenu, annonça James sans préambule. Ils ont préféré choisir le Liberty Jazz Band... »

«  _Bien sûr…_  » se dit Lisa. Qui pouvait rivaliser avec l’orchestre de jazz officiel du lycée, dirigé par un des profs de musique ? Elle avait été naïve de croire que les organisateurs du bal accepteraient de laisser un groupe de punk rock faire l’ouverture d’une soirée de gala. Cela aurait été d’un mauvais goût total.

Pour illustrer ses propos, James montra à Lisa le sms qu’Amber lui avait envoyé dans la matinée sur son téléphone portable : le message ne tenait qu’en une phrase, qui résumait exactement ce que le guitariste avait annoncé à l’instant. Lisa était choquée de constater qu’Amber n’avait même pas pris la peine de venir communiquer en personne le résultat du vote. Un tel comportement était pour elle la dernière des impolitesses, et cela lui faisait malheureusement penser à ces crétins de garçons qui rompaient avec leur copine en leur envoyant un simple sms. Les jeunes de son âge n’avaient décidément plus aucune valeur...

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, du coup ? demanda Steve. On répète quand même aujourd’hui ?

- J’avais réservé la salle de trois à cinq, comme d’habitude, mais, personnellement, je n’ai même plus envie de toucher à ma guitare… » répondit James d’un air morose.

Lisa le comprenait. Après une telle déconvenue, elle non plus n’était pas très excitée à l’idée de jouer de la basse pendant deux heures.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi » déclara Will, en se levant du canapé.

La déception se lisait aussi sur son visage. Il n’avait pourtant rien à se reprocher : sa performance lors de l’audition avait été parfaite. Comme Lisa, il comprenait certainement que le choix du jury ne s’était pas porté uniquement sur la qualité des groupes auditionnés, mais avait surtout été influencé par les goûts musicaux d’Amber. De toute évidence, cette fille était bien trop snob pour apprécier le punk rock à sa juste valeur.

« Moi non plus, je ne reste pas, dit Lisa. Je vais aller bosser un peu à la bibliothèque… »

Elle espérait y retrouver Mr Bates et oublier sa misère en l’observant secrètement. Hélas, lorsqu’elle fit son entrée dans la salle d’études quasi déserte, elle ne le vit nulle part. Dépitée, elle s’assit à sa table habituelle, mais ne sortit même pas ses bouquins de son sac. Pour quoi faire ? Elle n’avait aucune raison de rester, puisque Mr Bates n’était même pas dans les parages… Tout comme elle n’avait aucune raison d’aller au bal d’hiver, maintenant qu’elle savait que son groupe n’y donnerait pas de concert.

L’idée lui vint d’aller au Monet’s pour noyer son chagrin dans une tasse de chocolat chaud. Avec un peu de chance, c’était l’endroit que Mr Bates avait choisi pour y passer sa fin d’après-midi.

Lorsqu’elle poussa la porte du café, elle fut accueillie par une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale, faite d’une petite musique de Noël à laquelle se mêlait le brouhaha des clients, et d’une agréable odeur de vin chaud aux épices. Son premier regard fut pour la table située dans le coin à gauche, au fond de la salle. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie de constater que Mr Bates s’y trouvait déjà, assis seul avec son journal et sa tasse de café. C’était donc là qu’il avait trouvé refuge ! Après tout, il ne pouvait pas non plus passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque à corriger des copies.

Faisant mine de ne pas le voir, Lisa se dirigea vers le comptoir, passant à côté d’un sapin de Noël gigantesque, croulant sous des guirlandes et des boules de Noël dorées et argentées. La petite ardoise posée sur le comptoir lui confirma que l’établissement servait bien du vin chaud aux épices. Mais c’était du chocolat qu’il lui fallait. Du chocolat, et une grosse part de cake à la banane.

Skye nota sa commande sur un bout de papier, et Lisa alla s’installer à une table libre, prenant soin d’en choisir une qui lui offrait une vue sur Mr Bates. Finalement, elle ne s’en sortait pas si mal que ça. Malgré le coup dur qu’elle venait d’encaisser aux studios quelques minutes plus tôt, elle parvenait à retrouver le moral grâce aux douceurs du café Monet’s.

Dès que la serveuse eut posé sur sa table son chocolat chaud, Lisa s’empressa de serrer sa tasse entre ses mains pour les réchauffer. Un bâton de cannelle trempait dans sa boisson chaude et dégageait une délicate odeur boisée, qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler le parfum de Mr Bates...

Bientôt, les cloches de la musique de Noël firent place aux saxophones d’un morceau de jazz. Lisa repensa au groupe qui avait été retenu pour jouer à l’ouverture du bal d’hiver : le Liberty Jazz Band… Certes, c’était une musique à la fois populaire et chic, qui devait plaire à beaucoup plus de monde que le punk rock. La preuve : Mr Bates lui-même écoutait du jazz lorsque Lisa était venue frapper à sa porte, le soir d’Halloween...

La jeune fille réalisa alors que si le bal d’hiver débutait par un concert de jazz, et si Mr Bates était réellement un amateur de ce style de musique, les chances pour qu’il se rende à cette soirée étaient plus fortes qu’elles n’y paraissaient ! Le doute commença à l’assaillir. Elle s’était pourtant jurée de ne pas mettre les pieds au bal si les organisateurs rejetaient la candidature de son groupe… Finirait-elle par changer d’avis ?

 


	10. Le bal (partie 1)

**Chapitre 10**   
_Le bal (partie 1)_

Le vendredi, à midi pétante, Lisa se trouvait devant le stand de Courtney Crimsen et lui achetait un billet pour le bal d’hiver.

« C’est fantastique ! s’exclama Courtney. C’est la première fois que tu vas au bal d’hiver, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies décidé d’y participer cette année ! Je t’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas du tout à te voir débarquer à mon stand !

- A vrai dire, moi non plus... » marmonna Lisa.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l’avait poussée à en arriver là, mais voilà, c’était fait. Elle avait son ticket en main et un billet de dix dollars en moins dans son porte-monnaie, et il était trop tard pour revenir sur sa décision.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t’amuser ! continua Courtney. Nous avons sélectionné un orchestre de jazz pour animer la soirée. Je suis sûre que tu vas a-do-rer !

- Oui, je suis au courant, rétorqua froidement Lisa. Mon groupe de punk rock faisait partie des candidats pour jouer à l’ouverture du bal…

- Ah… »

Un peu gênée, Courtney essaya de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Tu as prévu d’aller au bal avec quelqu’un en particulier ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire indiscret.

- Non… Enfin, euh… Oui… Peut-être..., se reprit Lisa, en réalisant  à quel point l’idée d’aller seule au bal d’hiver pouvait sembler triste.

- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite de bien en profiter ! » répondit aimablement Courtney.

«  _J’espère ne pas le regretter..._ » se dit Lisa, en s’éloignant du stand pour aller à son cours de physique.

Elle se demandait maintenant comment elle allait réussir à trouver une robe et une paire d’escarpins… Il ne lui restait plus que ce week-end pour aller faire du shopping, et Mr Bates avait eu la fabuleuse idée de donner à sa classe un contrôle de maths pour lundi matin… Il fallait donc qu’elle choisisse entre le shopping et les révisions… Pour Lisa, le choix n’était pas difficile.

☆☆☆  
  


Heureusement que la mère de Lisa était là pour aider sa fille dans les petites tâches de la vie quotidienne, à défaut de pouvoir l’aider dans ses devoirs.

Lorsque Lisa lui annonça le vendredi soir qu’elle comptait participer au bal d’hiver de cette année – malgré le fait qu’elle ne pourrait s’y produire avec son groupe de punk rock –, Amanda Thompson sauta littéralement de joie dans tout le salon. Enfin, sa fille devenait normale ! Enfin, elle choisissait de faire comme les autres filles de son âge et d’aller s’amuser avec ses camarades à l’une des plus grandes fêtes du lycée ! Elle qui désespérait chaque année de voir Lisa s’enfermer dans sa chambre le soir du bal d’hiver, pour passer son temps sur internet ou le nez dans un bouquin, la voilà qui était désormais comblée ! Elle soupçonnait secrètement sa fille de vouloir aller au bal pour y retrouver un garçon – et, en cela, elle devinait juste –, mais elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, et elle n’osa se permettre la moindre question indiscrète. Après le temps des réjouissances, vint le temps de l’action.

« Il va falloir te trouver une robe et des chaussures à talons ! déclara Amanda d’une voix surexcitée.

- Je sais, maman… C’est justement ça le problème ! Jamais je n’aurai le temps d’aller faire des courses demain : je dois réviser pour mon devoir de maths de lundi prochain... 

- Ne t’inquiète pas ! la rassura sa mère. J’ai tout ce qu’il te faut ! »

Lisa craignait le pire…

Elle se trompait.

Sa mère la conduisit dans sa chambre et lui montra le contenu de son armoire. Plus d’une cinquantaine de pulls, chemises, robes, manteaux et blousons étaient accrochés à des cintres. Elle fouilla pendant un moment parmi les vêtements suspendus à l’extrémité gauche du portant, et finit par en retirer une petite robe de cocktail, qu’elle présenta  fièrement devant sa fille.

« Tadaaam ! »

C’était une robe courte et évasée, sans manche, faite en dentelle noire et en tissu opaque de la même couleur. La partie uniquement brodée couvrait les épaules et le haut de la poitrine avec des motifs exquis et délicats. Elle se superposait à la partie opaque qui prenait naissance à la poitrine et se terminait au-dessus des genoux. Quand sa mère retourna la robe pour lui montrer l’autre côté, Lisa s’aperçut que la partie en dentelle, tout en restant attachée au niveau des épaules, s’ouvrait sur le haut du dos, dans une coupe à la fois sexy et raffinée. Les yeux écarquillés d’émerveillement, la jeune fille réalisa que si jamais cette robe lui allait, elle ferait probablement fureur au bal d’hiver. Et si Mr Bates s’y rendait, elle aurait peut-être même une chance de réussir à attirer son attention !

« C’était la robe que je portais à mon bal de promo, quand j’avais dix-huit ans, expliqua la mère de Lisa. Je suis quasiment sûre qu’elle t’ira. »

Elle tendit la robe à sa fille, qui la posa sur elle pour voir si elle était à sa taille. La jupe s’arrêtait à mi-cuisse, ce qui signifiait qu’elle était à la bonne longueur, et la largeur semblait également convenir. Il ne restait plus qu’à l’essayer pour en être certaine.

« Comme quoi, tu vois : j’ai bien fait de la garder ! » s’exclama Amanda.

Lisa avait comme l’impression que sa mère avait précieusement conservé cette robe dans le seul et unique but de la ressortir le jour où sa fille en aurait besoin pour aller à un bal de lycée. Après tant d’années passées à prendre la poussière au fond de cette vieille armoire, cette robe allait enfin pouvoir reprendre du service ! Amanda avait bien cru que ce jour n’arriverait jamais, mais, finalement, Lisa ne l’avait pas déçue !

Bien sûr, la mère de Lisa avait également gardé les chaussures qui allaient avec la robe. C’était une petite paire de ballerines plates, en cuir vernis noir, avec une bride à la cheville, ornée de strass et se refermant par une boucle sur le côté. Lisa était soulagée de constater qu’il ne s’agissait pas de chaussures à talons hauts. Amanda n’était pas non plus une grande amatrice de ce genre de chaussures, et elle confirma à sa fille qu’elle aurait beaucoup moins de difficultés à marcher avec des ballerines qu’avec des escarpins.

« Par contre, il va falloir que tu commences à les porter dès maintenant, si tu veux les faire et éviter les ampoules…

- A condition d’abord qu’elles soient à ma taille ! » précisa Lisa.

Mais, de ce côté-là, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis : sa mère et elle faisaient la même pointure.

Lisa s’assit sans plus tarder sur le rebord du lit et retira ses chaussons et ses chaussettes. Elle glissa ses pieds dans les ballerines et referma la bride autour de sa cheville. Elle se remit debout et fit quelques pas devant le miroir de la chambre. Ces chaussures lui allaient à ravir. Elle se sentait même à l’aise en les portant, ce qui était un miracle, étant donné que ses pieds n’avaient toujours connu que des Converses...

« Parfait ! se réjouit Amanda. Maintenant, va vite essayer la robe ! »

Lisa sourit en voyant sa mère aussi excitée. Elle prit la robe sur son cintre et fila dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de sa mère, celle-ci ne la reconnut pas. Elle avait devant elle une magnifique jeune fille, qui ressemblait presque déjà à une femme. Cette robe de soirée lui allait à merveille. Elle lui donnait une grâce et une élégance peu communes, et parvenait même à mettre en valeur ses formes féminines peu prononcées. Délicatement serrée à la taille, la jupe retombait sur ses cuisses dans des plis harmonieux. La dentelle qui recouvrait ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine était d’un chic éblouissant. Lisa fit un tour sur elle-même en écartant légèrement les bras. Le décolleté qu’elle avait dans le dos, sans paraître indécent, achevait de mettre une touche irrésistiblement séduisante à sa robe. Sa mère ne put s’empêcher d’applaudir.

« Tu vas avoir du succès ! » lui assura-t-elle d’une voix enjouée.

Lisa sourit de contentement. Elle espérait secrètement que sa mère disait vrai… Même si le succès qu’elle souhaitait avoir au bal d’hiver, elle ne souhaitait l’avoir qu’auprès d’un seul homme...

☆☆☆  
  


Grâce aux trouvailles miraculeuses de sa mère, Lisa put consacrer son week-end entier à ses révisions de maths. Joey et Fred étaient désormais habitués à ne plus la voir rappliquer à leur rendez-vous du samedi soir au skatepark. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment leur amie pouvait dépenser autant d’énergie dans ses devoirs, sans éprouver le besoin de sortir pour s’aérer l’esprit. Mais Lisa, elle, ne voyait pas le temps passer, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses devoirs de maths. En se plongeant dans ses équations, elle avait l’impression de se retrouver en présence de Mr Bates. Elle le revoyait écrire au tableau les théorèmes qu’elle relisait à présent dans son cahier de cours. Elle entendait de nouveau le son de sa voix demandant à ses élèves s’ils souhaitaient qu’il fasse la démonstration qu’elle avait maintenant sous les yeux. Quand elle se ré-entraînait sur tel ou tel exercice, elle se souvenait de la façon dont il avait été corrigé au tableau, et des plaisanteries qui avaient fusé de la bouche de Mr Bates au cours de la correction. En somme, elle avait l’impression de revivre ses cours de maths, et cela lui procurait une joie bien plus grande que si elle allait rejoindre ses amis désœuvrés pour traîner dans la rue.

Et puis, elle était de plus en plus fascinée par la beauté des mathématiques. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, que les maths avaient une beauté qui leur était propre, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Désormais, grâce à Mr Bates, elle comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Le meilleur exemple était la façon dont l’enseignant démontrait les théorèmes du cours : ses démonstrations étaient toujours simples et élégantes, et d’une surprenante efficacité ; elles tenaient rarement en plus de dix lignes, même lorsqu’il s’agissait de démontrer les théorèmes les plus complexes en apparence.

Lisa trouvait aussi un plaisir esthétique dans les nombres et les lettres de l’alphabet grec. Elle aimait remplir son cahier de ces symboles abstraits, qui ressemblaient presque à des hiéroglyphes, mais qui avaient tous un sens bien précis. Elle appréciait les belles formules auxquelles elle aboutissait à la fin de la résolution d’un problème, et se faisait à chaque fois une joie de les encadrer, comme elle aurait encadré une œuvre d’art.

☆☆☆  
  


Le lundi 12 décembre, à onze heures et quart du matin, Lisa sortit de son devoir surveillé de mathématiques avec une irrésistible envie de rigoler. Elle se plaqua une main contre la bouche pour éviter d’exploser de rire dans le couloir, et regarda ses camarades autour d’elle pour voir si eux aussi ressentaient la même euphorie. Mais, apparemment, elle était la seule de sa classe à se sentir aussi hilare.

Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s’était passé : elle avait réussi à répondre à toutes les questions de tous les exercices du contrôle, et l’avait même terminé avec dix minutes d’avance, ce qui lui avait permis de relire tranquillement sa copie et de dévorer Mr Bates des yeux – en toute discrétion, bien entendu.

Cela lui paraissait étrange. Mr Bates n’avait pas l’habitude de donner à ses élèves des contrôles aussi faciles. Peut-être avait-il manqué d’inspiration pour celui-ci ? Peut-être avait-il fini par prendre pitié de ses élèves en difficulté et par leur offrir un devoir moins dur que les précédents, comme une sorte de cadeau de Noël anticipé ? C’était l’explication la plus probable. D’autant plus que Mr Bates avait dit qu’il rendrait les copies le lundi suivant, deux jours seulement avant le début des vacances de Noël : il devait tenir à ce que ses élèves partent en congés sans être trop déprimés par leur note.

Tout d’un coup, Lisa se sentait libérée d’un poids énorme. Elle éprouvait un soulagement tel, qu’elle avait envie de crier sa joie sur tous les toits. Elle n’avait pas d’autre contrôle prévu avant l’année prochaine, les vacances commençaient dans moins de dix jours, et elle avait même trouvé une robe pour le bal d’hiver ! Que désirer de plus ?

Le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit Astrid, Joey et Kevin à la cafétéria. Celle-ci avait été décorée pour Noël avec des guirlandes bleues et argentées aux couleurs des Liberty Tigers, et des flocons en papier accrochés sur tous les murs. Ces derniers temps, Lisa n’avait jamais de mal à retrouver ses camarades au milieu du flot de lycéens qui déjeunaient ici : Astrid ne quittait plus son bonnet de Père Noël et s’amusait même à l’allumer pour faire clignoter les petites étoiles rouges dont il était orné.

« J’espère que tu ne l’allumes pas en cours, quand même…, lança Joey, tandis que Lisa prenait place à côté de la blonde et ouvrait sa lunch box.

- Non, il faut bien que j’économise les piles ! » répliqua Astrid.

Puis elle se tourna vers son amie qui venait de s’asseoir à ses côtés, et s’exclama :

« Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu vas au bal d’hiver ? »

Lisa, qui s’apprêtait à mordre à pleines dents dans son sandwich au pastrami, dut s’arrêter en plein mouvement. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde pour lui répondre d’un air innocent :

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n’y vas pas, toi ? »

A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire que Lisa n’avait jamais manqué aucun bal d’hiver !

« J’y serais bien aller pour te voir jouer, mais puisque ton groupe n’a pas été retenu…, avoua Astrid. Je n’en vois pas l’intérêt… »

Lisa remarqua comme un air de désespoir dans le regard de Kevin. Sans doute avait-il espéré pouvoir inviter Astrid à venir au bal avec lui, mais maintenant qu’elle avait dit ne pas être intéressée par cette soirée, le monde semblait s’être écroulé sous les pieds du pauvre garçon.

« Moi non plus, je n’en vois pas l’intérêt, renchérit Joey. C’est beaucoup trop guindé pour moi, et en plus je ne sais même pas danser ! Non, je préfère largement passer ma soirée à jouer à League Of Legends. Ça te dit, une partie vendredi soir, avec Fred et moi ? » proposa-t-il à Kevin.

Ce dernier se contenta de répondre par un haussement d’épaules. Il était clair qu’il aurait préféré passer un autre style de soirée…

Astrid, qui semblait extrêmement perplexe à l’idée que Lisa ait décidé de participer au bal d’hiver de cette année, poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« Et tu as prévu d’y aller avec qui ?

- J’y vais avec William Flynn ! » déclara fièrement Lisa, en éprouvant un malin plaisir à rendre son amie jalouse.

En réalité, elle ne mentait qu’à moitié : Will avait bel et bien prévu d’aller au bal, mais il ne comptait sûrement pas passer toute la soirée avec elle. Après tout, elle ne s’en souciait pas vraiment : du moment qu’elle avait quelqu’un pour l’accompagner au moins au début du bal et lui épargner la honte d’avoir à s’y rendre toute seule, c’était l’essentiel.

En tout cas, la réponse qu’elle venait de faire à Astrid lui avait littéralement cloué le bec. La blonde passa le restant du repas à manger silencieusement sa salade de thon et à faire semblant de suivre la conversation soporifique de Joey et Kevin, qui parlaient des dernières quêtes qu’ils avaient achevées dans League Of Legends. Lisa, de son côté, se disait que pendant que les deux garçons seraient en train d’affronter des grenouilles géantes et des loups à deux têtes, elle serait probablement en train de savourer un concert de jazz avec Mr Bates… Mais était-elle sûre qu’il viendrait ?

☆☆☆  
  


Nombreux étaient les élèves du lycée Liberty à se rendre au bal d’hiver en limousine. Ceux qui étaient issus de familles un peu moins aisées se contentaient de venir au bal au volant de la voiture que leur avaient offerte leurs parents. Lisa, elle, débarqua devant le gymnase où se déroulait la soirée à bord de la vieille Ford Fiesta pilotée par sa mère. Elle n’avait pas encore trouvé le temps d’apprendre à conduire, et sa mère ne pouvait se permettre de s’acheter une voiture plus récente. Résultat : son arrivée sur le parking du gymnase fut loin de passer inaperçue. La plupart des couples qui se trouvaient là tournèrent la tête pour voir quel était le vieux tas de ferraille qui faisait autant de bruit, et des sourires moqueurs se dessinèrent sur leurs visages. Deux filles se mirent à glousser, mais elles s’arrêtèrent subitement de rire lorsqu’elles virent Lisa descendre de voiture. La robe sublime qu’elle portait ce soir-là leur rabattit le caquet, et elles continuèrent leur chemin vers l’entrée du gymnase en baissant la tête d’un air frustré.

« On fait comme d’habitude ? Tu m’envoies un sms quand tu veux que je revienne te chercher ? demanda la mère de Lisa d’une voix forte pour tenter de couvrir le bruit du moteur.

- Okay ! » répondit Lisa.

Elle se demandait si elle allait réussir à rester à ce bal plus longtemps qu’elle n’était restée à la fête de James. Si Mr Bates ne s’y trouvait pas, il y avait peu de chances qu’elle s’y éternise…

Elle regarda autour d’elle pour voir si Will était déjà arrivé, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Ils s’étaient donnés rendez-vous devant l’entrée du gymnase, et elle choisit donc de l’attendre à côté des marches du perron. Les rampes de l’escalier avaient été décorées de guirlandes lumineuses, de même que les massifs d’arbustes qui bordaient les murs du gymnase. Lisa entendait déjà de la musique venir de l’intérieur : une musique rock énergique, qui ressemblait étrangement à du punk rock… La jeune fille se demanda si c’était une blague ou une provocation.

Les couples et les groupes d’amis qui passaient à côté d’elle pour entrer dans le gymnase se retournaient quasiment tous pour lui jeter des regards à la fois surpris et admiratifs. L’effet de sa robe était indéniable. Mis à part le sac à main en cuir noir que lui avait prêté sa mère pour qu’elle puisse y ranger son téléphone portable, elle n’avait ajouté aucune fioriture à sa tenue. Ni collier, ni bracelet, ni boucles d’oreilles (de toute façon, elle n’avait pas les oreilles percées), ni bague, ni gants de soirée, ni diadème. Juste sa robe et ses ballerines… et ses sous-vêtements, bien sûr ! Elle avait tout de même tenu à donner une petite touche en plus à son apparence, et avait choisi de se maquiller les yeux pour l’occasion. Elle avait assombri ses paupières avec une légère touche de fard couleur prune, souligné ses yeux au crayon noir et agrandi son regard en recouvrant ses cils de mascara noir. Pour un premier essai, il fallait reconnaître qu’elle ne s’était pas trop mal débrouillée. Le résultat était même plus que satisfaisant : son maquillage, tout en restant discret, intensifiait son regard et lui donnait un côté à la fois mystérieux et séduisant. Lisa se demandait pourquoi elle n’avait pas pensé plus tôt à mettre ses yeux ainsi en valeur. Désormais, elle ajouterait ce maquillage au nouveau look qu’elle s’était choisi pour essayer de plaire à Mr Bates.

Will finit par arriver à vélo au bout de cinq minutes. Il était vêtu d’un smoking très chic, qui contrastait bizarrement avec son moyen de locomotion. Au fond, pourquoi pas ? C’était surfait de venir au bal à bord d’une limousine ! Rien ne valait une bonne vieille bicyclette… ou une bonne vieille Ford Fiesta !

Will alla poser son vélo contre un mur, attacha l’une des roues avec l’antivol, puis se dirigea vers les marches du gymnase. Il mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître Lisa. Celle-ci sourit en le voyant s’approcher d’elle. Il portait un élégant costume noir, une paire de chaussures noires, une chemise noire et une fine cravate de satin noire. Cette tenue de soirée entièrement noire était quelque peu audacieuse, mais Lisa devait avouer qu’elle la trouvait étonnamment classe.

« On dirait que nos vêtements sont assortis ! constata la jeune fille en montrant sa robe, noire elle aussi.

- J’ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître..., confessa Will. Tu es ravissante, ce soir... »

Lisa continuait de se demander pourquoi Will avait choisi de venir au bal d’hiver. Il avait acheté son billet après elle, lorsqu’elle lui avait annoncé qu’elle comptait y aller pour soit disant voir ce fameux groupe de jazz qui avait volé la vedette aux Screaming Donuts. Cherchait-il à tenter de nouveau sa chance avec elle ? Pourtant, il semblait être passé à autre chose, depuis la soirée chez James où elle lui avait fait comprendre qu’elle ne souhaitait pas sortir avec lui… La preuve : après sa déconvenue, il s’était directement rabattu sur Samantha Jenkins. Non, si Will avait accepté d’accompagner Lisa au bal d’hiver, et s’il lui faisait des compliments ce soir, c’était uniquement par pure galanterie. Lisa se doutait qu’il avait d’autres idées derrière la tête et qu’il la laisserait bien vite tomber pour aller draguer d'autres filles… Elle se demandait juste au bout de combien de temps il l’abandonnerait à son triste sort.

Ce drôle de couple, tout de noir vêtu, gravit les marches du perron et franchit les portes grandes ouvertes du hall d’accueil. Will et Lisa se joignirent à la file d’élèves qui attendaient de faire contrôler leur billet avant de pouvoir entrer dans le gymnase.

« Il paraît que James vient aussi au bal, déclara Will.

- Ah oui ? fit Lisa d’un air faussement intéressé – à vrai dire, elle aurait préféré que Will lui annonce que Mr Bates venait au bal, cela au moins aurait été une vraie bonne nouvelle.

- Apparemment, il sort avec Jennifer Aspell. »

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel. Qui dans le lycée ne connaissait pas Jennifer Aspell ? Une jeune fille grande et mince, aux formes parfaites, aux cheveux blonds platine, longs et raides, aux yeux bleus limpides et aux lèvres pulpeuses. Il n’y avait pas à dire, certaines personnes étaient vraiment gâtées par la nature… Bien sûr, elle faisait partie de l’équipe des pom-pom girls du lycée. Et dire que, dix jours plus tôt, James se plaignait de n’avoir « pas réussi à choper une seule meuf à sa propre fête », d’après ses mots à lui. Voilà maintenant qu’il sortait avec l’une des plus belles filles du lycée… Il s’était vite rattrapé.

La file d’attente avançait petit à petit. Lisa sortit son billet de son sac à main et commença à le triturer nerveusement entre ses doigts. Elle arriva enfin à côté de la table à laquelle était assise la personne qui vérifiait les tickets. Les lycéens devant elle l’empêchaient de voir de qui il s’agissait mais, au milieu du brouhaha, il lui semblait reconnaître comme une voix familière… Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de…

Lisa écarquilla les yeux d’effroi. Non. Ce n’était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_!

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle se pencha en avant pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle crut alors faire une syncope.

Mr Bates accueillait les élèves avec un grand sourire. Il récupérait les tickets pour les écorner, cochait sur une liste le nom des inscrits qui se présentaient devant lui, puis leur rendait leur place en leur souhaitant une agréable soirée. Lisa n’en revenait pas de le voir ici ! Elle qui avait espéré de tout son cœur le croiser au bal d’hiver, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à tomber sur lui dès l’entrée du gymnase ! A l’accueil, en plus ! C’était au-delà de ses espérances !

Lisa était tellement déboussolée qu’elle se mit à regarder autour d’elle d’un air hagard, la bouche entrouverte et le regard perdu. Elle avait l’impression de rêver. Elle commençait à ressentir comme des bouffées de chaleur et dut s’éventer avec les mains pour rafraîchir ses joues en feu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’inquiéta Will.

- Non, non, tout va très bien ! » lui assura Lisa avec un sourire gêné.

Mr Bates avait revêtu pour le bal un costume qu’il n’avait encore jamais porté en cours : une veste et un pantalon d’un blanc immaculé, assortis à une chemise vert d’eau à fines rayures blanches, et à un nœud papillon en satin turquoise aux motifs raffinés. Il avait glissé dans la poche extérieure gauche de sa veste un mouchoir en lin turquoise qui apportait la dernière touche à son côté dandy.

Lorsque Lisa se présenta devant Mr Bates, son visage avait déjà atteint la couleur rouge d'une écrevisse. D’une main tremblante, elle lui tendit son ticket. L’espace d’un instant, l’enseignant sembla ne pas la reconnaître. Puis, une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux, ses sourcils noirs se haussèrent – bien au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes en écailles de tortue –, et son regard étonné finit par se transformer en un regard purement admiratif.

« Lisa Thompson » prononça-t-il d’une voix ravie, en prenant son ticket.

Son nom, sorti tout droit de la bouche de l’homme qu’elle aimait, sonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Elle aurait pu l’écouter en boucle, sans s’en lasser.

« J’adore votre costume, Monsieur ! » s’exclama alors l’élève qui se tenait à côté de Will.

Lisa tourna la tête et reconnut Bryce Walker. Celui-ci avait le don pour attirer l’attention sur lui.

« Vous devriez le porter en cours, il vous va très bien ! » ajouta Bryce.

La tête baissée sur la liste des invités pour essayer de retrouver le nom de Lisa, Mr Bates répondit par un petit sourire amusé.

«  _Moi aussi j’adore votre costume, Monsieur..._ » aurait voulu lui dire Lisa, mais elle n’osa pas.

A la place, elle se contenta de le regarder cocher son nom sur la liste et lui rendre son billet.

« Bonne soirée ! lui dit-il avec un sourire charmant qui fit chavirer son cœur.

- Merci » répondit-elle en récupérant son ticket – encore un bout de papier qu’elle conserverait précieusement.

Will se présenta à son tour devant l’enseignant, et celui-ci, comprenant que le jeune homme accompagnait Lisa, regarda les deux lycéens d’un air bienveillant.

Craignant que Mr Bates ne se fasse de fausses idées, Lisa éprouva le besoin urgent de lui préciser que Will était juste un ami, mais elle se retint finalement, de peur de vexer son compagnon. Et dire que Will se tenait, sans le savoir, devant l’homme dont Lisa était amoureuse. Lui qui désormais ne cessait de demander à la jeune fille qui était le mystérieux inconnu avec qui elle préférait sortir, il l’avait justement sous les yeux, mais il était à dix milles années-lumière de s’en douter ! D’ailleurs, Will ne connaissait même pas Mr Bates : il n’était pas son élève, et il dut par conséquent lui épeler son nom afin que l’enseignant puisse le retrouver dans la liste.

« Et voilà ! dit le prof en rendant à Will son billet. Amusez-vous bien ! » ajouta-t-il à l’adresse des deux jeunes gens.

Par galanterie, Will invita Lisa à passer devant lui pour franchir les portes du gymnase, et la jeune fille s’exécuta, non sans une certaine frustration. Non seulement elle avait horreur d’entrer la première dans une salle remplie de monde, mais il était clair maintenant que Mr Bates pensait qu’elle et Will sortaient ensemble... Si seulement elle avait pu trouver un moyen de lui prouver le contraire... Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui montrer qu’elle n’avait pas de corsage au poignet ? Ces fleurs que les filles portaient comme des bracelets pour aller au bal leur étaient généralement remises par leur cavalier ; or, Will ne lui en avait pas offert... Peut-être aurait-elle dû aussi venir au bal sans se faire accompagner ? Mais lorsqu’elle se serait présentée toute seule devant Mr Bates, il aurait sans doute pris pitié d’elle... A la place, elle venait de faire naître dans ses yeux une lueur d’admiration, et cela, c’était plus que ce qu’elle avait osé espérer. Grâce à cet instant magique où elle avait vu l’effet de sa robe dans le regard de l’homme qu’elle aimait, sa soirée était comblée !

Le gymnase était fabuleusement décoré. A vrai dire, Lisa eut du mal à le reconnaître. Des boules à facettes et des flocons de neige bleus et argentés scintillaient au plafond. Des cascades de guirlandes lumineuses tombaient sur de longs rideaux bleus et blancs qui tapissaient les murs. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde dans la salle, mais la plupart des invités s’étaient soit assis dans les gradins pour discuter, soit retrouvés autour de la buvette pour prendre un verre – sans alcool, naturellement –, et personne ne s’était encore hasardé à danser sur la piste.

« Tiens, voilà James et Steve ! lança Will en désignant les deux lycéens d’un mouvement de tête. Ils m’ont l’air bien entourés… »

Le guitariste et le chanteur des Screaming Donuts étaient assis tout en haut des gradins, en compagnie de deux jeunes filles, dont l’une était Jennifer Aspell. Elle était vêtue d’une robe de cocktail rouge au décolleté fort prononcé, assortie à un corsage à rose rouge qu’elle portait au poignet gauche. Will et Lisa montèrent les marches des gradins pour rejoindre leurs amis. Qui aurait cru que les Screaming Donuts se retrouveraient au complet au bal ce soir-là ? Eux qui s’étaient pourtant vu refuser le droit de jouer en première partie… Au fond, ils n’étaient pas très rancuniers. Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien boycotter le bal à eux quatre. Mais chacun semblait avoir eu une raison particulière de venir quand même. Finalement, si jamais le Liberty Jazz Band avait un empêchement, les Screaming Donuts pourraient toujours monter sur scène pour les remplacer ! Même si jouer du punk rock en tenue de soirée ne paraissait pas idéal…

« Salut vous deux ! s’exclama James en voyant arriver Will et Lisa. Je ne savais pas que vous comptiez venir ensemble ! Je vous présente Jennifer.

- Enchanté, répondit Will en jetant un regard direct et sans vergogne sur le décolleté de la jeune fille.

- Et voici Emily » ajouta Steve en présentant la jeune fille brune assise à côté de lui.

Mais Will ne quitta pas des yeux le décolleté plongeant de Jennifer, et James dut se racler la gorge pour faire sortir son camarade de sa contemplation.

« Il paraît qu’après le concert d’ouverture, Tony Padilla sera aux platines pour animer la soirée, annonça James.

- Quelqu’un a une idée du temps que dure le concert du Liberty Jazz Band ? demanda Emily.

- Pas trop longtemps, j’espère…, répondit Steve. Je sens que ça va m’ennuyer à mourir…

- Pas si tu mets ça dans ton verre de jus de pomme ! » répliqua James avec un sourire malicieux, en montrant la petite flasque en métal qu’il avait cachée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Tout d’un coup, le regard de Steve s’illumina.

« Allez, donne ton verre ! » s’exclama James en riant.

Steve lui tendit son gobelet en plastique à moitié rempli de jus de pomme, et James y versa quelques gouttes d’un liquide transparent.

De l’alcool au lycée ? Lisa était dépitée… Dire que ce bal aurait pu avoir une atmosphère bon enfant… Il allait sans doute être gâché par des individus comme James qui ne respectaient aucune règle…

« Je vais me chercher un verre, moi aussi » déclara Will, sans doute motivé à l’idée de le compléter d’alcool.

Voyant que Jennifer et Emily tenaient déjà un verre encore plein à la main, il demanda à Lisa :

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Tout ce qu’elle voulait pour le moment, c’était revoir Mr Bates, mais elle se contenta de répondre :

« Un verre de jus d’orange, merci. »

Will partit en quête des boissons et Lisa s’assit à côté de Jennifer pour l’attendre. La jeune fille à la robe rouge lui tournait quasiment le dos pour continuer de parler avec James, Steve et Emily. Lisa essayait de suivre la conversation, mais le bruit de la musique l’empêchait d’en entendre plus de la moitié, et elle finit par laisser tomber. Elle reporta son attention sur les décorations autour d’elle. La salle de sport avait été transformée en véritable salle de concert, à en juger par la scène installée à l’une des extrémités, à l’endroit où se tenaient habituellement les buts. Une douzaine de chaises et de pupitres avaient été placés sur l’estrade, à côté de la batterie et du piano, et quelques élèves terminaient les derniers préparatifs : réglage des micros, mise à disposition de bouteilles d’eau au pied des pupitres pour les musiciens... A la vue de ces bouteilles, Lisa se dit que le concert risquait d’être long. Elle commençait déjà à se demander ce qu’elle faisait là… Il était huit heures moins cinq, le Liberty Jazz Band allait commencer à jouer dans quelques minutes, et, de toute évidence, Mr Bates était toujours occupé à vérifier les billets des invités dans le hall d’accueil… Peut-être même y passerait-il toute la soirée ? Dans ce cas, Lisa ne devait pas s’attendre à le revoir de sitôt… Eventuellement à la sortie, lorsqu’elle repasserait devant lui pour quitter le gymnase… Mais pas plus. Certes, c’était déjà mieux que rien : Mr Bates aurait très bien pu ne pas venir au bal d’hiver. Mais quand même… Elle avait naïvement espéré le voir assister au concert de jazz… Hélas, c’était sans se douter qu’il serait préposé au contrôle des billets à l’entrée du gymnase...

« Et voilà ! s’exclama Will en revenant vers Lisa avec son verre de jus d’orange à la main.

- Merci ! » fit la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

Elle récupéra son gobelet et but une gorgée. Elle devait avouer que le retour de Will la soulageait grandement. Il n’y avait que lui qui semblait se préoccuper d’elle. Le reste de la bande n’avait fait aucun effort pour l’intégrer à la discussion et elle s’était sentie complètement ignorée. Si seulement Will n’était pas un don Juan… Les égards qu’il lui témoignait lui causeraient encore plus de satisfaction.

« Une petite goutte ? proposa James en ressortant sa flasque.

- Sans façon, répliqua Lisa d’une voix catégorique.

- Volontiers » répondit Will, en présentant son verre de coca.

Lisa se demanda si c’était la frustration de ne pas avoir pu jouer sur scène ce soir qui poussait les garçons de son groupe de punk rock à boire, ou si c’était simplement leur comportement naturel… Auquel cas, il y avait de quoi s’inquiéter.

A huit heures piles, les lumières dans la salle s’éteignirent, et seule la scène fut éclairée par des spots bleus et blancs. Amber fit son entrée sur le plateau, vêtue d’une magnifique robe courte en satin vert, qui contrastait fabuleusement avec ses cheveux roux et épousait les formes parfaites de sa poitrine et de sa taille. L’organisatrice du bal d’hiver fut accueillie par un tonnerre d’applaudissements, des cris de joie et quelques sifflements admiratifs. Lisa se demanda si elle aurait eu droit au même accueil en montant sur scène avec son groupe de punk rock... Probablement pas.

Pendant l’annonce du groupe qui allait se produire sur scène, Lisa jeta un regard vers les portes d’entrée du gymnase. Des élèves continuaient d’affluer, ce qui signifiait que Mr Bates devait être débordé… Ne pouvait-il pas se faire remplacer par un de ses collègues ? Au moins le temps du concert ? Lisa apercevait justement Mrs Child, la proviseure adjointe, et Mrs Bradley, la prof de communication, qui discutaient toutes les deux près des gradins d’en face, tout en surveillant les lycéens du coin de l’œil. Au lieu de papoter, elles feraient mieux d’aller prendre la relève de Mr Bates pour lui permettre de profiter du concert !

Sans Mr Bates pour distraire le regard de Lisa, la performance du Liberty Jazz Band lui parut fade et ennuyeuse. Il fallait dire qu’elle n’aimait pas vraiment le jazz. La présence de Mr Bates aurait tout changé. Mais à aucun moment il ne fit son apparition dans la salle, et pire encore : Lisa finit par se retrouver toute seule assise sur son banc. Tout commença avec James et Jennifer qui décidèrent de se joindre aux quelques danseurs qui s’étaient lancés sur la piste, entraînés par le rythme de la musique du jazz band. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Steve et Emily choisirent de les imiter. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Will de s’excuser auprès de Lisa, non pas parce qu’il souhaitait aller danser lui aussi, mais car il devait retrouver une amie qu’il venait d’apercevoir dans les gradins d’en face. Lisa se doutait depuis le début qu’il allait l’abandonner à un moment ou à un autre, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait aussi tôt…

Délaissée de tous, Lisa se demanda avec amertume ce qui lui avait pris de venir au bal… Tout ça pour avoir la chance d’apercevoir Mr Bates quelques secondes… C’était fait, maintenant, elle l’avait aperçu, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle !

Mais il n’était que huit heures et demi… Elle ne pouvait pas rappeler sa mère à cette heure-là pour lui demander de revenir la chercher. Cela aurait été admettre son échec – et causer beaucoup de peine à sa mère, qui avait été si contente de voir sa fille aller au bal d’hiver dans son ancienne robe de soirée. Non, elle devait rester. Si elle ne pouvait voir Mr Bates, au moins elle savait qu’il était là. C’était d’ailleurs cela le plus terrible : savoir qu’il était là, mais sans réussir à le voir. Il ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres d’elle, mais le mur immense du gymnase le masquait à sa vue. Si seulement elle était capable de voir à travers les murs...

Le concert de jazz lui parut durer une éternité. Elle consultait l’heure sur son téléphone portable toutes les cinq minutes et regrettait de ne pas avoir installé sur son smartphone quelques jeux stupides pour passer le temps. Son forfait téléphonique peu coûteux ne lui permettant pas d’aller sur internet, son portable ne lui était au final d’aucun secours pour tuer l’ennui. Pourquoi diable n’avait-elle pas pensé à apporter un bouquin ?

« Tout va comme tu veux ? s’enquit Will, qui repassa la voir au bout de quelques minutes, avec un nouveau verre de coca à la main.

- Bof… » fit Lisa en haussant les épaules.

Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux comme réponse ? Il venait de la laisser tomber sans scrupule quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait bien le droit d’être maussade.

« Tu n’as pas l’air de trop t’amuser… » constata Will.

Ça, c’était le comble ! Non seulement il la larguait comme une vieille chaussette, mais en plus il s’étonnait de ne pas la voir s’amuser !

« J’aurais préféré jouer sur scène à leur place » répondit-elle en désignant les Liberty Jazz Band d’un petit mouvement de tête, pour tenter d’expliquer son air morose.

Mais, en vérité, elle n’était même plus sûre d’avoir envie de jouer à leur place. Plus elle observait la scène et le public, plus elle se disait que cela l’aurait beaucoup trop intimidée. Non, ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, c’était de revoir Mr Bates. Encore et encore. C’était son idée fixe. Son obsession. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, pourtant : elle voulait juste le revoir. Revoir son magnifique costume blanc, avec son mouchoir de poche et son nœud papillon turquoise. Revoir son doux visage, son regard perçant et son sourire affable.

« Dis-toi que, dans quelques mois, on sera en train de jouer à leur place pour le bal de promo ! » s’exclama Will, en guise de réconfort.

Lisa avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas trop comment les Screaming Donuts pouvaient réussir à se faire choisir pour animer le bal de promo de l’année prochaine, alors qu’ils s’étaient fait rejeter au bal d’hiver de cette année – et ce, malgré une performance sans faute à l’audition… Une chose était sûre, cependant : plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans un bal !

« J’y retourne, lança Will. A tout à l’heure.

- C’est ça » marmonna la jeune fille.

Lorsque le concert de jazz se termina enfin, Lisa profita de l’entracte pour aller remplir son verre à la buvette. Elle reprit du jus d’orange, mais dut avouer qu’elle n’aurait pas été contre un petit remontant, pour l’aider à chasser son ennui, compenser sa frustration et se donner le courage de rester un peu plus longtemps à la soirée. Elle repensa à la flasque de James, et le chercha machinalement des yeux. Elle ne le vit nulle part. C’était certainement mieux ainsi.

Elle retourna s’asseoir à la même place et sirota son verre de jus d’orange, tout en regardant les organisateurs du bal s’occuper du changement de matériel sur la scène. La batterie, le piano, les chaises et les pupitres furent évacués, pour laisser place à une grande table rectangulaire, sur laquelle furent posés une paire d’enceintes, un ordinateur portable, un vieux lecteur de cassettes et une table de mixage. L’équipement de Tony Padilla, le DJ de la soirée. Lisa espérait qu’il avait de bons goûts musicaux…

Tony, toujours vêtu de son fameux blouson en cuir noir, fit une entrée discrète sur scène. Il salua le public d’un air humble, sélectionna un vinyle parmi ceux que contenait un énorme cageot en plastique, le plaça sur l’une des platines et lança sans plus tarder le premier morceau de son set : « Get The Party Started » de la chanteuse Pink.

Lisa sourit. Elle devait admettre que c’était un bon début.

 


	11. Le bal (partie 2)

**Chapitre 11**  
_Le bal (partie 2)_

Les chansons s’enchaînèrent de façon fluide et maîtrisée, preuve du talent du DJ. Au bout du quatrième morceau, Tony fut rejoint sur scène par Ryan Shaver, ce qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur leur relation. Lisa, elle, eut la surprise de voir arriver vers elle un garçon qu’elle ne connaissait pas, et qui lui demanda en souriant si elle accepterait de danser avec lui. Naturellement, elle se mit à rougir, et la première réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit fut :

« Désolée, je ne sais pas danser !

- Moi non plus ! » répliqua le garçon d’un air jovial.

Les gradins étaient plongés dans la pénombre, et Lisa plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer les traits du visage de cet inconnu, mais il n’y avait rien à faire : elle ne le remettait pas. Il lui semblait ne jamais l’avoir croisé au lycée. Il n’était pas si désagréable que ça à regarder – les cheveux courts et noirs, un sourire avenant, un costume sans cravate, à la fois classe et décontracté… Mais Lisa n’avait vraiment pas envie d’aller se mêler aux autres sur la piste de danse pour se forcer à gigoter comme une dinde.

« Je ne sais pas danser, mais par contre je sais sauter ! » ajouta le garçon, en bondissant sur place pour illustrer ses propos.

Cela le rendait parfaitement ridicule, mais au moins il faisait rire Lisa.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Non, désolée, vraiment…, s’excusa la jeune fille. Ça ne me dit rien du tout…

- Comme tu veux. Moi, en tout cas, je vais aller sauter là-bas, près de la scène. N’hésite pas à me rejoindre, si jamais tu changes d’avis ! »

Sur ce, le garçon fit un clin d’œil à Lisa,  puis redescendit les marches des gradins avant de disparaître dans la foule. Encore un qui avait tenté sa chance. Encore un qui avait été éconduit. Et après ça, Lisa se plaignait de rester toute seule… Mais ce n’était pas de sa faute si le seul homme avec lequel elle avait envie de danser ne se manifestait pas !

D’ailleurs, n’était-ce pas lui qui se tenait debout, là-bas, près des portes d’entrée du gymnase ? Le rythme cardiaque de Lisa s’accéléra subitement. Elle fronça les sourcils pour essayer d’y voir plus clair… Mais non. Ce n’était qu’un élève qui portait d’épaisses lunettes, et qui avait eu l’idée de s’habiller en blanc et de mettre un nœud papillon pour le bal. Clairement, son costard-nœud pap' lui allait beaucoup moins bien qu’à Mr Bates. Que faisait celui-ci, bon sang ? A cette heure-là, et vu à quel point la salle était pleine à craquer, il ne devait plus y avoir personne qui arrivait au gymnase… Il aurait dû être libéré de ses fonctions depuis longtemps ! Mais Lisa avait beau regarder tout autour d’elle, par-dessus cette masse de jeunes qui sautillaient dans tous les sens au son d’une musique rock endiablée, elle ne le voyait nulle part...

Tony Padilla mit fin au morceau de rock par un fondu contrôlé, et Ryan Shaver prit le micro pour annoncer le morceau suivant d’une voix sensuelle :

« Okay, lycée Liberty, et si on ralentissait un peu ? Tout en douceur… »

Une voix féminine, délicate et aérienne, se mit à fredonner dans les airs des « Ouuuuuuuh ouuuuh ouuuuh » à la fois langoureux et fantomatiques, se mêlant peu à peu aux premières notes d’une guitare électrique, claires et réverbérées, lentement jouées en arpège, telle une berceuse. Puis ces intonations s’évanouirent, et une voix masculine se mit alors à entonner les premières paroles de la chanson. Une voix de crooner, chaude et mélancolique, chargée d’émotion et de sensibilité.

Quelques élèves quittèrent la piste de danse pour retourner dans les gradins ou aller à la buvette, ne laissant plus que les couples d’amoureux. Ceux-ci commencèrent à s’enlacer pour danser sur ce slow qui leur était réservé. Certains se bécotaient déjà, d’autres se contentaient de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, en souriant et en tournant doucement.

Lisa songea alors au bonheur qu’elle aurait éprouvé si elle avait pu danser avec Mr Bates. Bien sûr, cela ne relevait que de la pure fiction. Jamais un professeur ne serait venu demander à une de ses élèves si elle voulait danser avec lui. Une telle proposition aurait paru immorale, voire contre nature, et Mr Bates aurait eu de sérieux ennuis avec l’administration… Mais si, juste le temps de cette chanson, Lisa oubliait les conventions sociales et l’idée même de vraisemblance ? Tout ce qu’elle pouvait imaginer dans sa tête n’en sortirait jamais et ne choquerait personne. Elle pouvait bien donner libre cours à son imagination, tant qu’elle gardait toutes ses pensées pour elle...

Lisa se laissa bercer par la musique et se mit à fantasmer comme dans un songe… Elle aurait rêvé de voir Mr Bates venir s’asseoir à côté d’elle sur le banc. Il se serait étonné de la trouver toute seule, alors que tant d’élèves de son âge étaient en train de danser sur la piste. Elle aurait rougi, et lui aurait avoué qu’elle était venue au bal sans véritable cavalier. Il l’aurait alors observée de son regard intense et pénétrant, et lui aurait tendu la main pour l’inviter à danser. Même si elle ne connaissait pas le moindre pas de danse, elle aurait accepté. Sans hésitation. Avec lui, elle était prête à tout.

Elle aurait glissé sa petite main dans la sienne et se serait levée avec lui. Ensemble, ils auraient descendu les marches des gradins, main dans la main, et se seraient faufilés entre les couples de danseurs pour rejoindre le milieu de la piste. Se faisant face, ils se seraient souri ; lui tendrement, et elle timidement. Ce n’aurait été qu’à ce moment-là qu’elle lui aurait confié que, en réalité, elle ne savait pas danser.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, lui aurait dit Mr Bates pour la rassurer. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est suivre mes pas. »

Il était vrai que, pour un slow, l’homme menait traditionnellement la danse et la femme suivait son mouvement. Lisa n’y aurait vu aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire. Elle se serait fait une joie de se laisser guider par Mr Bates et de s’abandonner à lui.

Toutefois, elle n’aurait pu s’empêcher de regarder autour d’elle pour voir comment faisaient les autres. Constatant que les filles passaient leurs bras autour du cou de leur partenaire, elle aurait reporté son regard sur Mr Bates, pour s’apercevoir qu’il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu’elle et que ses larges épaules lui arrivaient à la hauteur des yeux. Regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir mis des chaussures à talons, elle se serait sentie mal à l’aise, jusqu’à ce que Mr Bates lui propose une autre technique : de sa main gauche, il aurait doucement saisi la main droite de la jeune fille pour la lever au niveau de son épaule, avant de poser délicatement son autre main sur sa taille. Sentant le contact chaud et réconfortant de cette main au-dessus de sa hanche, Lisa aurait repris confiance en elle, suffisamment pour oser placer sa main gauche sur l’épaule de Mr Bates. Elle aurait effleuré de ses doigts le tissu blanc de sa veste, pour le simple plaisir de caresser cette étoffe.

La tête levée vers celle de Mr Bates, Lisa aurait plongé son regard dans le sien, et se serait laissé entraîner, lentement mais sûrement, dans ce slow si envoûtant. Oubliant la présence des autres danseurs autour d’elle, elle n’aurait eu d’yeux que pour Mr Bates. Elle aurait profité de ce moment d’intimité pour lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse qu’il soit venu au bal. Il lui aurait répondu que, étant nouveau au lycée Liberty, il avait été poussé par la curiosité, et qu’il était loin d’être déçu.

« Je suis contente que la soirée vous plaise… » lui aurait dit Lisa avec un sourire radieux, preuve que la soirée, à elle, lui plaisait énormément.

Dans une étroite proximité des corps, les deux danseurs auraient continué à se mouvoir doucement dans la lumière tamisée, et à faire comme si le monde autour d’eux avait cessé d’exister. Laissant son regard s’attarder sur le nœud papillon turquoise de Mr Bates, Lisa aurait senti son parfum la griser. Cette odeur suave et boisée, aux délicates touches fruitées, aurait attisé son désir et attiré son visage encore plus près du sien. Elle aurait promené ses yeux le long du cou blanc de Mr Bates, éprouvant le besoin irrésistible d’y déposer un baiser. Elle aurait dû lutter contre l’envie folle de remonter sa main gauche, qu’elle avait posée sur son épaule, jusqu’à son cou, puis de caresser sa nuque et de faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et courts. Leurs bouches auraient été si proches l’une de l’autre, que Lisa aurait senti son cœur s’emballer et sa gorge se serrer à l’idée qu’un seul mouvement lui aurait suffi pour embrasser l’homme qu’elle aimait. Mais elle se serait retenue, gardant malgré tout ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Mr Bates. Ces lèvres fines, étirées en un charmant sourire, qui l’attiraient comme un aimant…

Un rire hystérique sortit brutalement Lisa de ses pensées. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver à qui il appartenait. Au beau milieu de la piste de danse, Jessica Davis, une des pom-pom girls du lycée, riait aux éclats. Tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers elle, et les danseurs constataient avec surprise qu’elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Les bretelles de sa robe étaient retombées sur ses bras, et son cavalier, Justin Foley, devait la soutenir pour ne pas qu’elle s’effondre sur le sol. La pauvre fille avait l’air complètement ivre. Visiblement, James n’était pas le seul à avoir rapporté de l’alcool au lycée…

Frustrée d’avoir été si cruellement arrachée de son rêve, Lisa tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur la musique. La chanson parlait d’amour perdu et de peine de cœur, et la jeune fille ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à sa propre situation... Certes, son cas était bien différent : l’amour qu’elle ressentait n’était qu’un amour à sens unique, qu’elle n’avait encore jamais osé exprimer. Mais elle se doutait qu’il ne conduirait à rien de bon. C’était un amour impossible. Elle en avait conscience, et cela la désolait. A mesure qu’elle écoutait les paroles de cette chanson si triste, elle se laissait sombrer dans un état de langueur qui lui fit bientôt monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle s’efforça de retenir ses pleurs, de peur de faire dégouliner son mascara, et regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un paquet de mouchoirs avec elle.

Lorsque le morceau prit fin, Lisa était si abattue qu’elle décida de ne pas faire durer son supplice plus longtemps. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de son sac à main et envoya un message à sa mère pour lui demander de venir la chercher. Il était dix heures et quart. Au moins, elle avait battu son record : lors de la soirée chez James, elle n’avait tenu que jusqu’à dix heures, avant d’appeler sa mère au secours. Elle se demanda ce qu’elle allait faire en attendant que sa mère arrive… Celle-ci en avait bien pour une demi-heure de route, et Lisa ne se sentait pas le courage de rester encore tout ce temps dans le gymnase. La musique avait radicalement changé de style, le slow ayant fait place à un morceau d’électro dont les « boum boum » synthétiques de la grosse caisse commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait besoin d’air.

Elle se leva de son banc, enfila son sac sur son épaule et descendit des gradins. Le seul moyen pour elle de sortir de la salle était de repasser par là où elle était entrée, et elle se dit qu’avec un peu de chance Mr Bates serait toujours assis dans le hall d’accueil... Si tel était le cas, elle pourrait le revoir une dernière fois et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Motivée à cette idée, elle se dirigea sans plus tarder vers les portes du gymnase. Elle ne chercha même pas à dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. Will, James et Steve l’avaient probablement déjà oubliée, et elle n’avait croisé aucune autre connaissance à la fête. Les rires suraigus de Jessica Davis lui confirmèrent qu’il était temps de partir.

Lisa franchit les portes de sortie en poussant un soupir de soulagement, mais constata avec déception que le hall d’entrée était vide. Il ne restait plus que la table à laquelle Mr Bates s’était assis quelques heures plus tôt. Tant pis. Au moins, elle l’avait vu une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle était venue à ce bal pour rien...

Elle finit par sortir dehors et s’arrêta en haut de l’escalier pour respirer l’air vivifiant de la nuit. Le parking était désert. Seules s’y trouvaient les voitures flambant neuves des élèves qui continuaient de s’amuser à l’intérieur du gymnase. D’ici, Lisa continuait d’entendre la musique, mais elle lui cassait nettement moins les oreilles, et elle avait l’impression de se retrouver enfin au calme.

Pour patienter, elle alla s’asseoir sur la plus haute marche de l’escalier, et sortit son téléphone pour regarder l’heure. Encore vingt cinq minutes à attendre… L’air était frais, et elle n’avait rien pour se couvrir les épaules. Si seulement elle avait écouté sa mère et prit un manteau avec elle...

Une étrange odeur de barbe à papa se fit sentir, et Lisa tourna instinctivement la tête dans la direction d’où provenait ce parfum. Elle aperçut des volutes de fumée monter de derrière la rambarde de l’escalier. En se penchant légèrement en avant pour essayer de découvrir la source de ces petits nuages blancs, elle crut alors faire une crise cardiaque : Mr Bates était en train de vapoter tranquillement à côté des marches du perron. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rêvait pas : c’était bien lui, en chair et en os ! La jeune fille se plaqua une main contre la bouche pour étouffer un gloussement de joie. Naturellement, celui-ci ne passa pas inaperçu, et Mr Bates remarqua bientôt la présence de son élève sur les marches de l’escalier.

« Re-bonsoir, dit-il en souriant. Tout se passe bien ? »

Le cœur de Lisa battait à tout rompre. Elle ne revenait pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Quelle chance incroyable ! Elle n’avait même pas eu besoin de chercher Mr Bates : le hasard l’avait conduite jusqu’à lui !

« Oui, oui, tout va bien ! répondit-elle en essayant de garder son sang froid. J’avais juste besoin d’un peu d’air frais… »

A ces mots, Mr Bates dut penser qu’il gênait Lisa avec la fumée de sa cigarette électronique, car il finit par l’éteindre et la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon blanc.

« Oh, vous pouviez continuer à fumer, ça ne me dérangeait pas ! lui assura Lisa, un peu embarrassée de l’avoir interrompu.

- Non, mieux vaut ne pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme on dit ! »

Lisa ne se doutait pas que Mr Bates fumait la cigarette électronique… Cela voulait certainement dire qu’il avait fumé de vraies cigarettes avant que les vapoteuses n’apparaissent sur le marché… Il avait bien fait de passer à la version électronique. Les e-cigarettes étaient censées être moins nocives, et Lisa tenait à ce que Mr Bates fasse attention à sa santé.

L’enseignant sortit sa montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l’ouvrit pour consulter l’heure.

« Dix heures vingt ! s’exclama-t-il. Il est déjà si tard ! »

Lisa sourit d’amusement. Elle était heureuse de constater qu’elle et lui partageaient la même définition de ce qu’était une heure tardive.

« Et oui…, fit la jeune fille. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que j’ai décidé de rentrer… Ce bal m’a épuisée…

- Fatiguée d’avoir trop dansé ? lança Mr Bates d’un air espiègle.

- Dansé ? répéta Lisa en riant. Si seulement je savais danser ! Non, non, c’est surtout la musique qui m’a tuée…

- Ils ont mis le volume un peu fort, en effet…, confirma l’enseignant.

- C’est ce qui m’a poussée dehors, expliqua Lisa. Ça fait du bien d’être enfin au calme…

- Oui, je te comprends… Et puis, il vaut mieux se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la voiture…

- Oh, ce n’est pas moi qui conduis pour rentrer ! précisa Lisa. J’attends mon taxi !

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, je vais attendre avec toi... »

Lisa n’en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Mr Bates, qui se proposait de lui tenir compagnie jusqu’à ce que sa mère revienne la chercher ? Elle dut se pincer discrètement la joue pour vérifier qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Il voulait sans doute veiller à ce qu’il ne lui arrive rien… Après tout, ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées pour une jeune fille en robe courte que d’attendre toute seule dans le froid et la nuit, à côté d’un parking désert… Mr Bates ne pouvait imaginer à quel point Lisa appréciait son geste. Elle avait une entière confiance en lui, et se sentait pleinement en sécurité à ses côtés.

Le plaisir qu’elle éprouvait à discuter avec l’homme qu’elle aimait était indicible. Elle qui était pourtant si timide, elle se sentait incroyablement à l’aise avec lui. Les mots lui venaient naturellement à l’esprit, et elle les prononçait avec spontanéité, comme si elle connaissait Mr Bates depuis toujours.

« Vous avez quand même pu profiter un peu du bal d’hiver ? » demanda-t-elle à l’enseignant.

Celui-ci se tenait toujours debout à côté des marches de l’escalier, les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu au loin.

« Oh, oui, j’ai pu entendre le concert du Liberty Jazz Band, pendant que je contrôlais les billets à l’entrée, répondit Mr Bates avec un sourire. Ce n’était pas mal du tout. J’aurais aimé les voir sur scène, mais hélas, je ne pouvais pas être partout à la fois… Pour le reste, ce n’est pas trop mon style de musique… 

- Qu’est-ce que vous préférez écouter, comme musique ? demanda Lisa en cédant à la curiosité. A part le jazz, bien sûr.

- J’écoute un peu de classique : Bach, Schubert, Beethoven… Et un peu de rock, aussi : les Beatles, les Rolling Stones… Et toi ? »

Lisa rougit légèrement avant d’énoncer la liste de ses groupes de punk rock et de grunge préférés. Elle était aux anges. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’elle passerait la fin de sa soirée à parler de musique avec Mr Bates, jamais elle ne l’aurait cru.

« Il y a beaucoup de guitare électrique dans ces groupes-là, n’est-ce pas ?

- Oui, acquiesça Lisa. C’est mon instrument préféré. Je rêve de m’en acheter une, un jour. Pour l’instant, je me contente de jouer de la basse dans mon groupe de punk rock...

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie d’un groupe.

- A vrai dire, notre groupe a failli jouer à l’ouverture du bal d’hiver… Mais, finalement, les organisateurs ont préféré choisir l’orchestre de jazz du lycée. Ce qui n’est pas plus mal, après tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Si notre groupe avait été retenu, vous n’auriez pas pu apprécier le concert du Liberty Jazz Band !

- C’est vrai…, reconnut Mr Bates. Mais qui te dit que je n’aurais pas apprécié ton concert ?

- Hmmm… Je ne crois pas me souvenir vous avoir entendu parler de punk rock, lorsque vous avez cité vos styles de musique préférés ! »

Mr Bates se mit à rire de bon cœur. Le visage de Lisa rayonna de bonheur à la pensée qu’elle venait de faire rire l’homme qu’elle aimait. Celui-ci finit par regarder distraitement la marche sur laquelle était assise Lisa et lui demanda :

« Tu permets que je vienne m’asseoir à côté de toi ?

- Bien sûr ! » s’empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

Lisa sentit son cœur s’emballer à nouveau en voyant l’enseignant gravir les marches du perron. Elle croyait vivre un conte de fée. Mr Bates allait s’asseoir à côté d’elle ! Mr Bates allait s’asseoir à côté d’elle ! Exactement comme ce qu’elle avait imaginé dans le gymnase, quelques instants plus tôt.

Mr Bates prit place à sa gauche. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte, entourés par les guirlandes lumineuses qui décoraient les rampes de l’escalier. Ils étaient si proches, que la Lisa pouvait étudier les traits du visage de son professeur dans ses moindres détails. Tout chez lui l’attirait : ses yeux marron, à la fois doux et vifs, ses lèvres fines, sa peau toujours rasée à la perfection, et même les petits boutons sur sa joue droite – deux au niveau de la pommette, l’autre plus près du menton – qui auraient pu être perçus comme des imperfections, mais qui, pour Lisa, n’en étaient pas, car ils lui donnaient au contraire un charme tout particulier.

Mr Bates tourna la tête vers Lisa pour lui adresser un sourire plein de bienveillance, mais une lueur d’inquiétude traversa son regard, et il s’exclama d’une voix soucieuse :

« Tu n’as pas froid ?

- Oh ? Euh… Non, non, ça va… » répondit la jeune fille, un peu gênée.

Elle avait la chair de poule. Ces petites marques de frisson qu’elle avait sur les bras et les jambes ne pouvaient échapper à l’attention de Mr Bates.

« Tu n’as pas de manteau avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, j’ai fait la bêtise de le laisser à la maison…, avoua Lisa.

- Tu devrais retourner à l’intérieur, conseilla l’enseignant. Je sais que la musique est assez pénible, mais au moins tu aurais plus chaud qu’ici…

- Je préfère encore attendre vingt minutes de plus dans le froid plutôt que de subir vingt secondes de plus de cette musique assommante » déclara la jeune fille d’un ton catégorique.

Mr Bates paraissait étrangement mal à l’aise. C’était comme s’il se sentait désolé de se retrouver impuissant face à l’entêtement de son élève qui, manifestement, était frigorifiée. Il regarda autour de lui d’un air embarrassé, puis reporta son attention sur Lisa et lui dit :

« Je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas faire ça, mais… »

Perplexe, Lisa tourna la tête vers lui et le vit alors retirer sa veste blanche. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et s’écria aussitôt d’une voix alarmée :

« Non, surtout pas ! Gardez votre veste ! C’est vous qui allez attraper froid !

- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, dit Mr Bates en posant sa veste sur les épaules de Lisa. Je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi… »

Dès qu’elle reçut le vêtement sur ses épaules, elle n’osa plus bouger. Tétanisée, elle se permit juste de baisser la tête pour admirer ce tissu blanc qu’elle avait rêvé de caresser quelques minutes plus tôt, et qui était maintenant collé contre son corps. Elle exultait. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu’elle crut qu’il allait finir par exploser de joie. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n’aurait imaginé pareille situation. Elle n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle en était arrivée là. Tout portait à croire qu’elle avait fait exprès de se retrouver en tenue légère à côté de Mr Bates, et de lui montrer qu’elle était transie de froid, dans le seul et unique but de susciter sa compassion et de l’inciter à lui prêter sa veste pour lui tenir chaud. Mais, en réalité, il n’en était rien. Jamais elle n’aurait osé manipuler Mr Bates de la sorte. Elle était trop innocente pour cela.

Elle se demanda si un enseignant avait le droit de prêter sa veste à une élève pour la réchauffer, ou s’il ne risquait pas plutôt d’avoir des problèmes… Elle savait au fond d’elle qu’il agissait par pure gentillesse, sans aucune idée louche derrière la tête, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas lui attirer des ennuis… Heureusement, il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours, et c’était sans doute ce dont Mr Bates s’était assuré en regardant brièvement autour de lui avant de poser sa veste sur les épaules de Lisa.

Comme Lisa pouvait s’y attendre, la veste de Mr Bates était bien trop large pour elle. En revanche, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce  vêtement soit aussi lourd. Au moins, il la réchauffait. Il lui recouvrait entièrement les épaules et les bras, et protégeait son dos nu contre le froid. La jeune fille referma doucement le devant de la veste sur sa poitrine pour garder la chaleur. Elle remarqua que Mr Bates avait laissé son mouchoir en lin turquoise dans la poche extérieure. Il avait en revanche récupéré sa montre à gousset et était à présent occupé à la remonter.

C’était la première fois que Lisa le voyait en simple chemise. Ce soir-là, contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne portait ni gilet, ni veston. Cela le rendait plus décontracté, mais toujours aussi séduisant. Lisa craignait cependant qu’il n’attrape froid par sa faute. Elle avait de plus en plus l’impression d’abuser de sa gentillesse et finit par lui dire :

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas la reprendre ? Je m’en voudrais si vous tombiez malade à cause de moi... Surtout avant les vacances de Noël…

- Garde-la en attendant ton taxi, insista Mr Bates. Je ne voudrais pas que ton chauffeur te retrouve sous forme de glaçon... »

Lisa ne put s’empêcher de rigoler. Mr Bates, qui avait fini de remonter sa montre à gousset, en observait maintenant le mécanisme d’un œil distrait. Lisa, elle, était toujours aussi fascinée par ce bijou d’horlogerie.

« J’adore votre montre, confia-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Merci, répondit Mr Bates avec un sourire. Je l’ai achetée à Londres. A Greenwich, plus précisément. »

Le méridien de Greenwich... Bien sûr, cela paraissait logique qu’on y vende des montres. Lisa, qui n’avait jamais quitté les Etats-Unis, écoutait Mr Bates avec passion.

« C’était il y a longtemps, lors d'un voyage scolaire, quand j'étudiais à l'université.

- Vous avez fait quelle université ? » s'enquit Lisa.

Elle qui ne savait pas encore dans quelle fac elle souhaitait aller après le lycée, Mr Bates allait peut-être pouvoir lui donner des idées. L’enseignant se racla légèrement la gorge, avant de répondre d’une voix tout à fait neutre et sans prétention :

« J'ai fait Harvard. »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Abasourdie, elle contempla son prof avec des yeux écarquillés d’étonnement. Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le volume de la musique dans le gymnase lui avait peut-être fait perdre de l’audition ?

« Harvard ? répéta-t-elle pour en avoir le cœur net.

- A Boston, oui » confirma Mr Bates, comme s'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs universités du nom de Harvard.

Lisa en resta bouche bée. Elle était assise à côté d’un homme qui avait étudié à Harvard ! La plus prestigieuse université américaine ! Sa stupéfaction laissa bientôt place à l’admiration. Elle était tellement impressionnée, qu’elle ne savait plus que dire. Cette révélation chamboulait tout dans son esprit. C’était comme si Mr Bates lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Comme si tout s’expliquait enfin. Désormais, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle l’avait toujours admiré. Dès le début, elle avait été scotchée par son talent et son éloquence. Jamais elle n’avait connu de prof de maths aussi doué et aussi passionné. De là à s’imaginer qu'il était passé par Harvard… Elle devait bien se l’avouer, jamais elle n’y aurait songé ! Il fallait dire que cette université formait en grande majorité des ingénieurs, des managers, des hommes d’affaires, voire même des hommes politiques... Lisa était loin de se douter que des professeurs pouvaient également sortir de Harvard… Encore moins des professeurs venant enseigner dans des petits lycées de Californie… Que faisait Mr Bates au lycée Liberty ? A son niveau, il aurait pu donner des cours dans une université aussi réputée que celle dans laquelle il avait étudié !

« Lorsque je suis entré à Harvard, je n’avais pas encore d’idée précise de ce que je voulais faire, expliqua l’enseignant. Bien sûr, je me suis spécialisé en mathématiques, car c’était ma matière de prédilection. Mais au fil du temps, j’ai compris que je ne voulais ni devenir ingénieur, ni devenir chercheur, et que ce qui me plaisait le plus, c’était de donner des cours de tutorat. C’est comme ça que j’ai choisi d’être prof. »

Les yeux de Lisa brillaient de respect et d’amour. Elle trouvait cela incroyable que Mr Bates ait réussi à entrer à Harvard sans même savoir ce qu’il voulait faire plus tard. Elle non plus n’avait aucune idée du métier qu’elle voulait exercer, mais ce dont elle était sûre, en revanche, c’était qu’elle n’avait quasiment aucune chance d'entrer à Harvard. C’était une université beaucoup trop élitiste, qui ne sélectionnait que les élèves les plus brillants, voire les surdoués. Or, même si elle avait quelques facilités dans les matières scientifiques, Lisa était loin de se considérer comme un génie.

« Tu as une idée de l’université dans laquelle tu voudrais faire tes études ? demanda Mr Bates.

- Pas vraiment… » admit Lisa.

Le moment de postuler à différentes universités lui semblait encore lointain, même si, en réalité, il approchait à grands pas... Lisa savait qu’il lui faudrait constituer un dossier de candidature dès la fin de son année de première, au plus tard au début de son année de terminale, et qu’elle allait donc devoir commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à son avenir...

« Il y a quelques bonnes universités en Californie, comme Berkeley ou Stanford, poursuivit Mr Bates. Tout dépend si tu souhaites rester dans la région ou changer de paysage… A l’origine, j’habitais dans le Tennessee, et j’avoue que venir étudier à Boston m’a fait un choc, même si évidemment ça valait le coup ! Tu peux aussi tenter Columbia ou le MIT. Ce sont d’excellentes universités, qui proposent un large panel de cursus. »

Lisa se sentait un peu gênée. Mr Bates ne lui citait que les facs les plus renommées des Etats-Unis – des facs privées, pour la plupart – et elle doutait fortement qu’elle parvienne à y entrer un jour. Non seulement ces universités étaient réputées pour n’accueillir que les meilleurs élèves, mais elles étaient aussi connues pour coûter très cher…

« J’avoue que ça me plairait beaucoup d’y faire mes études, mais je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir le niveau…, confia la jeune fille, qui se retint d’ajouter : « Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi doué que vous ! »

- Si j’étais toi, je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis sur ce point…, la rassura l’enseignant. Ton niveau en maths est plus que satisfaisant, et ton dernier devoir a été très réussi. »

Le cœur de Lisa manqua un battement. Ainsi donc, Mr Bates avait déjà corrigé sa copie ? Il avait fait vite ! Le contrôle n’avait eu lieu que quatre jours plus tôt. Elle se souvenait de l’avoir fini en entier et en avance, et ce que venait de lui révéler Mr Bates la fit rougir de plaisir.

« En plus de ça, tu as l’air de parfaitement te débrouiller dans les autres matières, aussi bien scientifiques que littéraires... Continue ainsi et tu auras vraiment toutes les chances de ton côté pour tenter une grande université ! »

Déjà rouge écarlate, le visage de Lisa tourna au rouge écrevisse. C’étaient trop de compliments à la fois ! Venant de l’homme qu’elle aimait, ils étaient d’autant plus précieux. Lisa ne s’était pas du tout attendue à ce que son prof la félicite de la sorte. Ce n’était pas non plus ce qu’elle avait cherché en lui faisant part de ses doutes sur ses capacités à intégrer une grande université. Elle avait simplement tenu à s’ouvrir à lui, en toute sincérité. Elle se sentait tellement à l’aise avec lui, qu’elle avait l’impression de pouvoir lui parler de ses moindres problèmes. Après un petit moment d’hésitation, elle continua :

« Il y a pourtant autre chose qui m’inquiète…

- Quoi donc ? »

C’était un sujet délicat, mais elle avait suffisamment confiance en Mr Bates pour oser l’aborder avec lui.

« Je ne pense pas avoir les moyens de me payer de telles études…, confia-t-elle en baissant la tête d’un air penaud.

- Ça, ce n’est pas un problème, répondit alors Mr Bates. La plupart des grandes universités proposent des bourses à leurs étudiants. Moi-même, je venais d’un milieu plutôt modeste, et j’ai pu bénéficier d’une bourse de Harvard, ce qui m’a permis de financer la totalité de mes études. »

A ces mots, Lisa sentit aussitôt l’espoir renaître en elle. Sa mère l’avait toujours dissuadée de viser des universités trop renommées – et donc trop onéreuses – ou même de faire de longues études, étant donnés ses maigres revenus. Aujourd’hui, Mr Bates lui expliquait que ce n’était pas une raison pour renoncer à ses ambitions, et que, au contraire, tout était possible. Au nom du principe d’égalité des chances, les universités américaines les plus prestigieuses offraient à leurs étudiants des aides financières, afin de leur permettre d’accéder aux meilleures formations, quel que soit leur milieu social. Tout d’un coup, Lisa voyait s’ouvrir devant elle un vaste champ de possibilités. Des possibilités insoupçonnées, mais auxquelles elle pouvait prétendre, d’après les encouragements de Mr Bates, si elle se donnait la peine de persévérer.

Son prof lui-même venait de lui avouer ses origines modestes. Lisa devait reconnaître qu’elle était agréablement surprise de découvrir qu’elle et lui partageaient ce point commun. Et dire qu’il avait malgré tout réussi à entrer à Harvard… Cela avait de quoi forcer le respect. Le parcours de Mr Bates était un magnifique exemple à suivre pour Lisa, si elle souhaitait elle aussi gravir les échelons.

Bientôt, des bruits de moteur se firent entendre au loin. L’élève et son professeur cessèrent leur discussion pour prêter une oreille curieuse et attentive à ce vrombissement qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une vieille Ford Fiesta noire fit son entrée sur le parking et Lisa reconnut sa mère au volant.

« Ah, voilà mon taxi ! » s’exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d’embarras dans la voix – elle aurait préféré que Mr Bates ne la voie pas repartir à bord de cette épave.

Lisa se leva instinctivement, et Mr Bates l’imita. Tous les deux, debout côte à côte sur les marches du perron, regardèrent la voiture se garer devant eux. La mère de Lisa laissa ronfler le moteur en attendant sa fille.

« Bon, et bien…, fit Lisa en se tournant vers Mr Bates. Merci d’avoir attendu avec moi !

- Je t’en prie. »

Elle avait été tellement heureuse de passer ces quelques instants avec lui, qu’elle aurait voulu lui dire bien plus pour le  remercier... Hélas, elle n’osa pas, de peur d’en faire trop, et elle se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, en mettant autant d’intensité que possible dans ces deux mots.

« Bonne nuit ! » lui répondit Mr Bates avec un aimable sourire.

Radieuse, Lisa descendit les marches du perron pour rejoindre la voiture de sa mère. Lorsqu’elle parvint en bas de l’escalier, elle entendit alors Mr Bates lui dire :

« Par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais bien récupérer ma veste !

- Ah, pardon ! » s’exclama la jeune fille d’un air horrifié.

Mais quelle cruche ! Sans s’en rendre compte, elle avait gardé la veste blanche de Mr Bates sur ses épaules, et elle s’apprêtait à repartir avec !

«  _Bien essayé, Lisa !_  » lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Consternée par sa bêtise, la jeune fille s’empressa de retirer le vêtement et d’aller le rendre à son professeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, s’excusa-t-elle à nouveau d’une voix confuse, tandis que Mr Bates enfilait sa veste en riant d’amusement. J’avais la tête ailleurs… Encore merci de me l’avoir prêtée.

- Pas de soucis, la rassura Mr Bates. A lundi !

- A lundi ! »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Lisa se dépêcha de redescendre les marches du perron et s’engouffra dans la voiture de sa mère. Dès qu’elle eut attaché sa ceinture, la Ford Fiesta se remit en route, et Lisa s’efforça de ne pas se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois Mr Bates. Le souffle court, elle fixa son regard droit devant elle, écoutant son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Qui était-ce ? s’enquit sa mère.

- Ah, euh… C’était mon prof de maths » répondit Lisa, qui se sentit soudain très mal à l’aise.

C’était la première fois que sa mère voyait Mr Bates, et elle était à des années-lumière de se douter que sa fille en était amoureuse. Cependant, elle venait de la surprendre avec la veste de son prof de maths sur les épaules, et cela avait de quoi la rendre perplexe… Craignant que sa mère ne se fasse des idées, Lisa tenta de clarifier la situation au plus vite :

« Il m’a prêté sa veste car il s’est aperçu que j’avais un peu froid en t’attendant dehors… 

- Tu vois ! Je t’avais bien dit de prendre un manteau !

- Oui, maman… » répondit Lisa pour lui faire plaisir.

Au fond, elle était persuadée que si elle avait écouté sa mère, jamais elle n’aurait eu la chance de porter la veste de Mr Bates. Heureusement qu’elle avait préféré ne pas s’encombrer de son manteau !

« En tout cas, il n’est pas si mal que ça, ton prof de maths ! » commenta Amanda avec un sourire espiègle.

Quelque peu surprise par cette remarque – Mr Bates avait-il également tapé dans l’œil de sa mère ? –, Lisa se dit que oui, effectivement, son prof de maths n’était pas si mal que ça… Il n’était pas mal du tout, même…

Et c’était justement ça le problème !

 


	12. L'esprit de Noël

**Chapitre 12  
** _L'esprit de Noël_

Le lundi suivant, Lisa constata avec soulagement que Mr Bates n’était pas tombé malade par sa faute. Même si, en lui empruntant sa veste lors du bal d’hiver, elle l’avait forcé à passer quelques minutes en simple chemise dans le froid, il ne paraissait pas avoir attrapé la crève. Il semblait au contraire en pleine forme, sans doute motivé à l’idée d’être en vacances dans trois jours.

C’était justement ce qui inquiétait Lisa. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant les vacances de Noël. Trois jours seulement avant d’être séparée de Mr Bates pendant près de deux semaines... Elle devait profiter au maximum de ces derniers instants.

Ce matin-là, elle avait choisi de se maquiller à nouveau les yeux pour retourner au lycée. Le maquillage qu’elle avait mis pour aller au bal d’hiver semblait avoir eu de l’effet et restait suffisamment discret pour pouvoir être porté tous les jours. D’ailleurs, elle n’était pas la seule à avoir conservé une touche du look pour lequel elle avait opté à la soirée du lycée : Mr Bates, lui aussi, avait gardé le nœud papillon turquoise qu’il avait porté au bal. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il l’avait associé à un costume composé d'une veste et d'un pantalon beiges, ainsi que d'un gilet bordeaux avec lequel il contrastait magnifiquement. La classe à l’état pur, comme toujours ! Lisa ne se lassait jamais de le regarder.

Dès le début du cours de maths, Mr Bates se livra sans plus tarder à la distribution des copies du contrôle qui avait eu lieu le lundi précédent. Même si, lors du bal, il avait laissé entendre à Lisa que son devoir avait été une réussite, la jeune fille ne pouvait s’empêcher de stresser. Et si jamais il s’était trompé et lui avait parlé d’une autre copie que la sienne ? Peut-être avait-il confondu son devoir avec celui d’Arthur MacFadden ? Le manque de confiance qu’elle avait en elle avait tendance à surpasser la confiance qu’elle avait en Mr Bates. Lisa tenta de se calmer en fixant le stylo bille bleu posé à côté de sa trousse et en attendant patiemment que l’enseignant arrive jusqu’à sa table.

Lorsque Mr Bates s’approcha d’elle, elle retint son souffle, et l’entendit alors murmurer tout près de son oreille : « C’est bien », avant de poser sa copie sur sa table. Ce chuchotement à peine perceptible lui donna des frissons de plaisir. C’était la première fois qu’il la félicitait en classe de vive voix – ou, du moins, à voix basse – et Lisa en éprouvait une joie indicible. Même si ces mots n’étaient prononcés que pour elle, c’était justement ce qui en faisait tout le charme. Quand l’enseignant s’éloigna de sa table, Lisa regarda sa copie et vit sa note entourée en rouge en haut à droite : A+.

Son cœur fit un bond. C’était encore mieux que A ! C’était encore mieux que ce qu’elle avait espéré ! Il n’y avait décidément que Mr Bates pour lui offrir de telles surprises ! Certes, elle savait qu’elle avait réussi ce contrôle – Mr Bates le lui avait confirmé lors du bal d’hiver – mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu'il rajoute ce petit plus à côté de son A. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait une telle note, toute matière confondue, et elle devait avouer que ce signe positif faisait pour elle toute la différence ! Ce n’était pas qu’un simple A. C’était un A+ ! C’était ce qui différenciait un « Très bien » d’un « Excellent ». D’ailleurs, ce symbole avait certainement été rajouté pour la démarquer d’un autre élève... Par curiosité, Lisa jeta un coup d’œil à la copie d’Arthur MacFadden, assis à sa gauche. Elle reconnut effectivement un A entouré en rouge sur sa copie, mais elle n’y distingua aucun signe plus écrit à côté...

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur sa copie et fixa à nouveau sa note d’un air éberlué. Elle n’en revenait pas ! Elle avait battu Arthur MacFadden ! Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils suivaient tous les deux les mêmes cours de maths au lycée, elle avait surpassé ce petit binoclard ! C’était un miracle ! Pas de doute, il allait neiger aujourd'hui !

☆☆☆  
  


A la pause de midi, quand Lisa retrouva Astrid, Joey et Kevin au réfectoire, elle s’empressa de leur communiquer la bonne nouvelle.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais la note que j’ai eue en maths ! s’exclama-t-elle. A+ !

\- Eh ! C’est mon groupe sanguin ! se récria Kevin.

\- A+ ? répéta Astrid. Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que c’est mieux que A, pardi ! expliqua Lisa.

\- Aaaah… Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des profs qui ajoutaient des signes aux notes des élèves…

\- Moi si, déclara Joey d’une voix blasée. La dernière fois, Mr Bates m’a mis C-... »

Lisa écarquilla les yeux d’étonnement. Elle se demandait comment un homme aussi gentil que Mr Bates pouvait mettre une note aussi sévère… Le devoir de Joey avait dû être particulièrement raté.

« C’est toujours mieux que D, fit remarquer Kevin.

\- Oui, acquiesça Joey. Et puis, l’inconvénient avec un A+, c'est que tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Lisa.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua celle-ci. Je peux toujours avoir A++, ou même A+++ !

\- On peut aller loin, comme ça…, constata Joey.

\- Peut-être, mais ça marche aussi avec les signes moins ! »

Sur ce, Joey ne répondit plus rien et baissa la tête pour contempler son assiette d’un air inquiet. Il devait déjà imaginer le C--- qu’il recevrait à son prochain contrôle.

« Au fait, tu ne nous as pas raconté comment s’est passé le bal d’hiver ! s’écria Astrid en se tournant vers Lisa.

\- Ah, euh… Eh bien… Ça s’est bien passé… » répondit évasivement la jeune fille en se grattant la tête.

En réalité, elle n’avait aucune envie de révéler à ses amis à quel point le bal en lui-même avait été pour elle d’un ennui mortel, ni à quel point la fin de la soirée qu’elle avait passée en compagnie de Mr Bates avait été un véritable conte de fée. Que diraient-ils si elle leur racontait que le meilleur moment du bal d’hiver avait été pour elle celui où elle était restée discuter dehors avec son prof de maths ? Que diraient-ils si elle leur parlait de l’instant magique où Mr Bates avait posé sa veste sur ses épaules pour lui tenir chaud ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas mentionner la présence de Mr Bates au bal d’hiver.

« Il paraît que Will t’a laissée tomber au bout d’une demi-heure ! » lança Astrid avec une pointe de malice.

Lisa regarda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, les nouvelles allaient vite... Et, bien sûr, Astrid sautait sur la première occasion pour se venger de Lisa, puisque celle-ci l’avait narguée en lui disant que son cavalier pour le bal d’hiver n’était autre que William Flynn – précisément le garçon que la blonde avait cherché à draguer quelques jours plus tôt. En fait, Will avait abandonné Lisa au bout d’un quart d’heure seulement, mais la jeune fille jugea préférable de ne pas rectifier les dires de son amie, et se contenta de répondre :

« Il devait retrouver quelqu’un au bal, apparemment…

\- Skye Miller, je parie !

\- Ça m’étonnerait… Je ne l’ai vue nulle part à la soirée, et ce n’est pas son genre d’aller à des bals comme celui-là…

\- Toi non plus, ce n’était pas ton genre d’aller à ce type de soirées, et pourtant… »

« _Et pourtant, j’avais une raison bien particulière d’y aller..._ » pensa Lisa avec un sourire.

« Tu as dû quand même bien t'ennuyer, si tu es restée toute seule… Finalement, je ne  regrette pas la soirée que j’ai passée à tricoter devant mon feu de cheminée... »

« _Moi non plus, crois-moi, je ne regrette pas ma soirée..._ » songea Lisa d’un air rêveur.

« Ma soirée League Of Legends n’était pas mal non plus ! s’exclama Joey. J’ai hâte d’être en vacances mercredi pour pouvoir y jouer tous les jours !

\- Wow, tu as vraiment l’intention de passer toutes tes vacances à jouer à des jeux vidéos ? questionna Astrid, interloquée.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

\- Personnellement, je sens que je vais encore passer la moitié de mes vacances à faire mes devoirs…, dit la blonde. J’en ai déjà une tonne à faire pour la rentrée, en histoire de l’art et en sciences sociales... Sans compter le contrôle d’anglais que Mr Porter nous a programmé pour la première semaine de janvier…

\- Plains-toi ! lança Kevin. Au moins, tu auras toutes les vacances pour réviser ! Mon contrôle d’anglais à moi est prévu pour demain, et je n’ai toujours pas commencé à potasser mes cours… Je ne sais même pas si j’aurai le courage de les relire ce soir… Je suis tellement crevé en ce moment... Enfin…, fit le garçon en soupirant. Vivement mercredi ! »

A ces mots, Lisa poussa elle aussi un soupir, mais pour une tout autre raison. Être en vacances signifiait pour elle ne pas revoir Mr Bates pendant plusieurs jours… Bizarrement, elle n’était pas particulièrement pressée d’être à mercredi...

☆☆☆  
  


Le mercredi 21 décembre arriva inexorablement. Pour ce premier jour de l’hiver et dernier jour avant les vacances, Astrid s’était mise sur son trente-et-un : outre le bonnet de père Noël qu’elle portait déjà sur la tête depuis plus d’une semaine, elle s’était parée de ses boucles d’oreilles en forme de bonhommes de neige, et avait revêtu un pull rouge sur lequel était dessiné un sapin de Noël vert, dont les boules accrochées à ses branches n'étaient autres que des diodes électroluminescentes. Cet accoutrement lui valut de nombreux commentaires, non seulement de la part de ses camarades – dès qu’il la vit, Kevin la complimenta par un : « Bonjour Astrid. Tu es lumineuse, aujourd’hui ! » –, mais aussi de la part de ses profs – en cours d’histoire, Mr Lockett demanda aux élèves ce qu’ils savaient de la politique extérieure de John F. Kennedy, puis se tourna vers Astrid pour l’interroger en particulier : « Astrid ? Tu pourrais peut-être nous apporter tes lumières ? », ce qui déclencha une explosion de rires dans toute la classe.

Lisa, elle, avait opté pour une tenue sobre : un pull rayé noir et prune, qui faisait particulièrement bien ressortir la petite clé en laiton accrochée à son collier, un jean moulant gris clair, et sa traditionnelle paire de Converses kaki. Des couleurs assez sombres, mais, après tout, l’humeur de Lisa n’était pas à la fête. Elle s’apprêtait à dire au revoir à Mr Bates pour douze jours… Cela lui semblait presque une éternité.

Ce mercredi, les cours finissaient exceptionnellement à midi, ce qui signifiait que le cours de maths de Lisa, de dix heures et demi à onze heures et quart, était son dernier cours de la journée. Le meilleur pour la fin, comme on disait.

Pour cette dernière leçon de l’année, Mr Bates se montra particulièrement en forme. Il fallait dire que l’atmosphère était plutôt détendue : les élèves savaient qu’il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant les vacances, et ils avaient du mal à rester concentrés sur la correction des exercices au tableau. Certains d’entre eux, assis près des fenêtres de la salle, étaient même dissipés au point de regarder distraitement dehors ce qui se passait dans la cour du lycée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Nathan ? » demanda Mr Bates au garçon assis au premier rang, juste à côté de la fenêtre par laquelle il observait quelque chose.

Pris en flagrant délit, le dénommé Nathan reporta aussitôt son attention sur l’enseignant et fit mine de ne pas comprendre sa question.

« Non, parce que je te vois regarder par la fenêtre, alors je te demande..., expliqua Mr Bates. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Il y a des mouettes ? »

Lisa étouffa un gloussement. Il n’était pas rare en effet de croiser des mouettes au lycée Liberty. Après tout, le port de plaisance d'Evergreen n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Non, répondit Nathan, il y a des gens qui s’en vont…

\- Ah, c’est fou, ça ! s’exclama Mr Bates. Il y a plein de choses qui se passent, ici ! »

Plusieurs élèves, dont Lisa, se mirent à rigoler.

« Et si tu regardais plutôt ce qui se passe au tableau ? » proposa le professeur.

Nathan obtempéra sans broncher. C’était Arthur qui s’était porté volontaire pour corriger un exercice de géométrie analytique au tableau. Jusque-là, Lisa avait répondu juste à toutes les questions, et elle se contentait de suivre la correction d’un air distrait, préférant consacrer son temps à observer Mr Bates. C’étaient les derniers instants qu’elle passait avec lui avant la séparation de Noël, et elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Graver dans son esprit l’image de son charmant sourire, de son regard intense et de son nœud papillon rouge.

Parvenu à la fin des calculs lui permettant de répondre à la troisième question de l’exercice, Arthur encadra la solution d’un geste victorieux. Lisa vérifia sur son cahier si elle obtenait la même chose et sourit de contentement : elle aussi avait trouvé ce résultat, qui n’était autre que l’équation bien connue d’une ellipse.

« Et là, on reconnaît ? demanda Mr Bates en s’adressant à toute la classe et en pointant du doigt la solution encadrée par Arthur. On reconnaît ? »

La plupart des élèves regardèrent leur prof avec des yeux ébahis, comme s’ils se demandaient ce qu’il leur voulait.

« Anthony, on reconnaît ? répéta Mr Bates en interrogeant un blond assis au milieu de la classe, qui fixa l’équation d’un air perdu en restant muet comme une carpe. On reconnaît ? … On reconnaît qu’on n’a pas appris son cours ! »

Lisa ne put alors s’empêcher de glousser de rire, ce qui lui attira à la fois le regard contrarié d'Anthony et le regard amusé de Mr Bates. Ce dernier, même s’il était à nouveau dépité de constater que certains de ses élèves continuaient à ne pas apprendre leurs leçons, semblait pourtant heureux de voir que ses blagues étaient toujours aussi appréciées des initiés.

Lorsque la cloche sonna à onze heures et quart, tous les élèves quittèrent la salle comme au coup de canon, poussant des cris de joie dans le couloir pour célébrer le début des vacances. Tous… sauf une. Lisa continuait de recopier sur son agenda la série d'exercices que Mr Bates leur avait donnés à faire pour la rentrée. La liste était si longue qu'elle recouvrait un pan entier du tableau. Il y avait au moins une douzaine de problèmes, et la jeune fille prenait tout son temps pour les noter dans son carnet, cherchant à retarder le plus possible le moment où elle allait devoir se séparer de Mr Bates. Celui-ci patientait tranquillement en face d’elle, assis à son bureau, et jouait avec une craie pour passer le temps. Hélas, quand il vit son élève refermer son agenda, il se leva de sa chaise, prit son cartable en cuir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s’arrêta pour sortir une petite clé argentée de la poche de sa veste et se retourna vers Lisa. Celle-ci comprit qu’il l’attendait pour quitter la salle en dernier et fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Ne pouvant abuser de sa patience plus longtemps, la jeune fille se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, passa son sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule et rejoignit l’enseignant.

« Bonnes vacances ! lui souhaita-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Merci, à toi aussi ! » lui répondit Mr Bates avec un sourire bien plus beau encore.

Tenant la porte ouverte, il invita Lisa à passer devant lui. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva dans le couloir bondé d'élèves, Lisa se retourna une dernière fois vers Mr Bates et lui dit :

« A l’année prochaine ! »

Puis elle disparut en se fondant dans la masse, et se laissa porter par le flot de lycéens qui s'empressaient de sortir dans la cour pour profiter de leurs premiers instants de liberté.

☆☆☆  
  


Ce que Lisa préférait durant les vacances de Noël, c’était passer ses après-midis entiers dans le canapé du salon, devant un bon bouquin ou une bonne série, avec Léo roulé en boule à côté d’elle et une tasse de chocolat chaud à portée de main. Elle aimait aussi s’adonner à la pâtisserie et confectionner des biscuits en pain d’épices, dont l’odeur si agréable se répandait dans toute la maison et se mêlait au parfum des bougies qu’elle allumait dans le séjour à la tombée de la nuit.

Pour les fêtes de fin d’année, Lisa et sa mère décoraient toujours leur salle à manger de guirlandes lumineuses, de pommes de pin et de branches de houx, ainsi que du traditionnel sapin de Noël, auquel Léo avait fini par s’habituer – bien qu’au début il se soit plusieurs fois jeté dessus, brisant de nombreuses boules de Noël, sans oublier le soir où il s’était enroulé une guirlande autour d’une patte, avait renversé l’arbre et l’avait emporté dans sa fuite, le traînant derrière lui sur plusieurs mètres. Les grands-parents de Lisa avaient pour coutume de venir ici fêter le réveillon de Noël avec leur fille et leur petite-fille, et Amanda tenait sans cesse à leur en mettre plein la vue. Tous les ans, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’acheter de nouvelles décorations, la nouveauté de cette année étant un petit père Noël mécanique qui dansait en chantant « Vive le vent ».

« Tu ne crois que tu en fais un peu trop, maman ? » avait dit Lisa en voyant sa mère tourner la clé dans le dos de l’automate pour le remonter et le faire repartir de plus belle.

La première moitié des vacances de Lisa fut relativement studieuse. Comme Astrid, elle avait une tonne de devoirs à faire pour la rentrée de janvier, et elle préféra s’y attaquer sans plus tarder, histoire d’être débarrassée au plus vite et d’avoir l’esprit libre pour profiter du reste de ses congés. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de commencer par ses exercices de maths et, malgré leur nombre impressionnant – treize au total –, elle les fit tous d’une traite, en une seule journée. Arrivée à la dernière question du dernier problème, elle fut même déçue que Mr Bates ne leur en ait pas donné davantage. Elle continua de penser à lui en faisant des recherches sur internet sur les grandes universités américaines dont il lui avait parlé lors du bal d’hiver : Berkeley, Stanford, Columbia, le MIT et… Harvard. L’université où il avait fait ses études. Toutes ces facs lui semblaient aussi inaccessibles les unes que les autres, aussi hors de portée que les étoiles dans le ciel. Sans compter que la plupart d’entre elles se situaient à des milliers de kilomètres de l’endroit où elle habitait… Cependant, ses recherches confirmaient les dires de Mr Bates : des aides financières étaient apportées aux étudiants dans le besoin. Elle ne devait pas se faire de soucis de ce côté-là. Tout ce qui lui était demandé, c’était de faire ses preuves au lycée, et d’être prête à traverser les Etats-Unis pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Et quelle vie de rêve ce serait d’étudier à Harvard ou au MIT !

Bien sûr, au milieu de ses devoirs, Lisa s’accorda plusieurs pauses pour se changer les idées. Le vendredi après-midi, la veille du réveillon de Noël, elle rejoignit Astrid, Lindsey et Alison au centre ville d’Evergreen. Les rues et les boutiques étaient pleines de monde, car nombreux étaient les gens qui faisaient leurs courses de Noël à la dernière minute. Lisa ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder parmi la foule si elle n’apercevait pas Mr Bates, mais, hélas, elle ne rencontra nulle part.

Les quatre jeunes filles se rendirent à la patinoire géante qui avait été installée sur la place de l’hôtel de ville, et passèrent deux bonnes heures à s’amuser sur la glace. Lisa, pas très à l’aise avec des patins, préféra jouer la sécurité et se contenta de faire le tour de la patinoire en restant près du bord. On ne savait jamais si Mr Bates se trouvait parmi les badauds qui restaient sur la place pour observer les patineurs : elle ne tenait absolument pas à se casser la figure sous ses yeux ! Astrid, Lindsey et Alison, plus téméraires, s’aventuraient sans crainte vers le milieu de la piste, et les quelques gamelles qu’elles se prirent ne les empêchèrent pas de rigoler un bon coup. Le bonnet de père Noël et le pull-over lumineux d’Astrid attiraient tous les regards, et quelques passants sortirent même leur téléphone portable pour la prendre en photo.

Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Lisa et sa famille se réunirent autour d’un repas gargantuesque, dont le plat principal était constitué d'un énorme jambon rôti au miel et aux ananas. Léo, bien sûr, était de la partie, et ne cessait de faire le tour de la table de la salle à manger pour quémander de la nourriture aux convives. La mère de Lisa l’avait paré d’un petit nœud papillon rouge, attaché à son collier, qui rappelait naturellement à la jeune fille le nœud papillon de son prof de maths. Cela rendait Léo si mignon que les grands-parents de Lisa ne pouvaient résister à ses miaulements plaintifs, et finissaient toujours par lui donner des bouts de jambon. Le chat blanc ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi un tel festin était organisé à la maison à chaque fin d’année, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour ne pas en profiter. Lui aussi avait bien le droit de fêter Noël !

Lisa, qui avait encore été très sage cette année, reçut de nombreux cadeaux de Noël, parmi lesquels : une écharpe, des gants, un parfum, une lampe de chevet en forme de hibou, des boîtes de chocolats, un bocal de guimauves et de l’argent.

« Pour t’acheter une guitare » précisa sa mère avec un sourire.

Elle savait que c’était le rêve de sa fille depuis un moment, et elle avait dû mettre au courant les grands-parents pour réussir à collecter une somme suffisante. Lisa était aux anges. Elle se demandait déjà si elle choisirait une guitare folk ou une guitare classique, et faisait la liste dans sa tête des premiers morceaux sur lesquels elle s’entraînerait : des chansons de Nirvana, des Red Hot Chili Peppers ou encore de System Of A Down – un groupe dont elle était devenue fan, depuis que Will le lui avait fait découvrir.

Le lendemain de Noël, Lisa s’empressa de prendre le bus pour retourner à Evergreen et entra au Music Factory, la plus grande boutique d’instruments de musique du centre ville. Elle se choisit une guitare folk Dallas de couleur noire, dont les cordes en acier produisaient un son plus puissant que les cordes en nylon d’une guitare classique. Elle s’acheta également une housse pour y ranger l’instrument, ainsi qu’un set de médiators, puis se hâta de rentrer à la maison avec sa nouvelle guitare sur le dos.

Les premiers morceaux qu’elle avait prévu de jouer sur sa guitare sèche se révélèrent plus complexes que ce qu’elle avait soupçonné. « Rape Me » de Nirvana lui fit découvrir la joie de l’enchaînement des accords – chose qu’elle ne pratiquait évidemment jamais sur sa basse – et « Californication » des Red Hot Chili Peppers lui fit comprendre qu’il fallait également maîtriser les accords pour pouvoir jouer en arpège. Heureusement, un des morceaux qu’elle voulait à tout prix reprendre s’avéra plus facile à jouer que les autres, car il ne nécessitait pas de connaître les accords : c’était « Roulette » de System Of A Down. Une chanson triste et mélancolique, dont les paroles lui faisaient irrémédiablement penser à Mr Bates. Une chanson si belle que Lisa la joua en boucle pendant des heures et finit par avoir les doigts de sa main gauche en sang. A la fin de la journée, elle se demanda si elle n’aurait pas mieux fait d’opter pour les cordes en nylon…

L’avant-dernier jour de l’année, Lisa alla au cinéma avec Joey et Fred pour voir Rogue One, le premier spin-off de Star Wars. La dernière fois qu’elle avait mis les pieds au cinéma Crestmont d’Evergreen remontait à un an : là encore, elle y était allée pour voir Star Wars – l’épisode VII – et, là encore, elle y était allée avec Joey et Fred. Il fallait dire que tous les trois étaient des fans inconditionnels de la saga intergalactique, Lisa ayant d’ailleurs un étrange penchant pour le Côté Obscur de la Force – Dark Vador et Dark Sidious étaient ses deux personnages préférés. Lorsqu’elle se présenta devant l’un des guichets du cinéma, la jeune fille fut agréablement surprise de découvrir qu’Hannah Baker se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle ignorait qu’elle travaillait au Crestmont et admira le courage qu’elle avait à bosser même durant la période des fêtes. Elle lui commanda un pot énorme de pop-corns, qu’elle partagea avec Joey et Fred durant le film, en s’asseyant entre les deux garçons. A la fin de la séance, Joey fit part de son engouement pour le film, en particulier pour la bataille finale sur Scarif qui lui en avait mis plein les yeux, tandis que Fred, à l’inverse, estima que ce dernier opus n’était pas un vrai Star Wars, et ne valait pas les épisodes de George Lucas. Quant à Lisa, ce qu’elle avait encore une fois préféré dans le film, c’était le méchant : Orson Krennic, directeur du programme de l’Etoile Noire, qu’elle avait trouvé tellement classe avec sa cape blanche et son pistolet blaster accroché à la ceinture !

Pour le Nouvel An, la mère de Lisa invita à nouveau ses parents à venir réveillonner à la maison, et la petite famille se retrouva une nouvelle fois autour d’une table croulant sous les mets, pour le plus grand plaisir de Léo. La télé était allumée sur la chaîne ABC pour regarder l’émission « Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve » en direct de Times Square, à New York. Aux douze coups de minuit, tout le monde trinqua avec un verre de lait de poule relevé au whisky, en se souhaitant une bonne année et surtout une bonne santé. Des bruits de pétards se firent entendre dehors, et Lisa et sa mère sortirent dans le jardin malgré l’air froid pour assister à un petit feu d’artifice improvisé, tiré depuis une maison voisine.

La tête levée pour admirer ces lumières scintillantes et multicolores, qui s’étalaient dans le ciel nocturne comme les tentacules d’une anémone de mer géante, Lisa repensait avec délice à l’année qui venait de s’achever. Sa rencontre avec Mr Bates avait incontestablement changé le cours de sa vie. Grâce à lui, elle avait découvert l’amour. Même s’il ne s’agissait que d’un amour à sens unique, elle sentait que cet amour l’avait transformée, avait élevé son âme, jusqu’aux étoiles. Celles-ci resplendissaient par milliers dans le ciel dégagé, et Lisa se sentait si petite, si insignifiante en les regardant... Pourtant, l’amour qu’elle éprouvait pour Harold Bates était si grand… aussi grand que l’univers ! C'était un amour infini...

 


	13. La photo

**Chapitre 13**

_La photo_

Le mardi 3 janvier 2017, Lisa Thompson fut sans doute la seule élève du lycée Liberty à être heureuse de retourner en cours. Elle commençait cette nouvelle année le cœur gonflé d’espoir en l’avenir, sûre et certaine de passer encore de bons moments au lycée avec Mr Bates. Le premier semestre se terminait à la fin du mois de janvier, et elle savait déjà qu’elle pourrait reprendre des cours de mathématiques avancées avec son prof préféré au second semestre, ainsi qu’en classe de terminale. Elle ne voyait donc aucune ombre au tableau et se disait qu'elle pouvait profiter de sa scolarité en toute sérénité.

A dix heures et demi, ce fut avec une joie immense qu’elle retrouva Mr Bates et qu’elle constata qu’il était allé chez le coiffeur durant les vacances de Noël. Certes, il n’avait pas dû se faire couper les cheveux de plus de deux centimètres, et il avait gardé le même style coiffé-décoiffé qui lui donnait un petit air désinvolte, mais cette nouvelle coupe le rajeunissait, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de Lisa.

« Bonne année tout le monde ! souhaita-t-il à la classe. J’espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop empiffrés de chocolats pendant les vacances… »

Lisa, qui avait déjà fini deux de ses trois boîtes de chocolats de Noël, se sentit légèrement coupable.

« Aujourd’hui, nous allons aborder le dernier chapitre du semestre..., reprit Mr Bates. Les séries numériques ! »

Le visage de Lisa rayonna de bonheur. C’était un chapitre qu'elle attendait avec beaucoup d’impatience ! Joey lui en avait déjà parlé, au début du semestre, et lui avait dit n’y rien comprendre, mais ces terribles séries ne faisaient pas peur à la jeune fille, et elle se réjouit à l’idée d’aborder enfin cette partie du programme qui allait encore une fois stimuler ses capacités intellectuelles.

☆☆☆  
  


Un des constats que Lisa avait pu faire au cours des vacances de Noël, c’était qu’il lui manquait cruellement une photo de Mr Bates. Si elle avait eu une image de lui sous la main, qu’elle aurait pu regarder de temps en temps dans sa chambre, elle ne se serait peut-être pas autant languie de lui. Elle avait eu beau taper son nom sur Google, Harold Bates semblait absolument inexistant sur internet. Réfléchissant à d’autres moyens de se procurer une photo de lui, elle songea alors à Tyler Down. En charge de l’illustration de l’album de promo du lycée, Tyler se promenait toujours avec un appareil photo autour du cou, et Lisa l’avait souvent vu manipuler des objectifs de longueur démesurée, qui devaient bien lui permettre de zoomer jusqu’à au moins cent mètres. C’était exactement ce qu’il lui fallait. Si elle voulait photographier Mr Bates – car c’était bien ce qu’elle comptait faire –, elle n’allait évidemment pas lui demander de poser pour elle. Non, elle devait opérer en cachette, à l’abri des regards, et à une distance suffisamment grande pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Tyler et elle se retrouvaient tous les vendredis après-midis à l’atelier photographie du lycée. C’était l’occasion ou jamais de lui demander s’il pouvait lui prêter un de ses zooms surpuissants. Elle avait toujours entretenu de bons rapports avec ce garçon un peu timide, qui partageait son goût pour la photo et qui lui avait appris quelques techniques. Certains lycéens disaient que c’était un psychopathe, car il parlait rarement et avait l’habitude de jeter des regards haineux à ceux qui s’amusaient à l’embêter. D’autres, plus nombreux, affirmaient que c’était un pervers, parce qu’il avait la fâcheuse tendance à prendre en photo les gens à leur insu. Lisa, quant à elle, ne se permettait pas de le juger. Elle ne le connaissait finalement pas si bien que ça et, après tout, elle s’apprêtait elle-même à jouer les paparazzi à l’égard de Mr Bates… Elle s’abstenait donc de tout commentaire.

Lisa décida donc de tenter sa chance auprès de Tyler dès le vendredi de la rentrée. L’atelier photo était animé par Mrs Sullivan, professeure d’arts visuels au lycée, et avait lieu dans une salle de cours très spacieuse, où se rassemblaient en général une douzaine d’élèves. Cet après-midi, la séance avait pour thème « chocolats et bonbons ». Chaque participant devait apporter les friandises qu’il avait reçues pour Noël et les photographier de la manière la plus esthétique possible. Lisa, elle, avait choisi de prendre son bocal de guimauves – qu’elle n’avait par miracle pas encore ouvert – ainsi que quelques guirlandes dorées et argentées, en guise de décoration.

Tandis qu’elle installait son matériel sur l’une des tables de la classe, elle observait Tyler du coin de l’œil. Visiblement, le garçon n’avait pas apporté de sucreries à photographier, et préférait discuter avec Mrs Sullivan en lui montrant sur l’écran de son reflex les photographies de feux d’artifice qu’il avait prises durant les vacances.

« C’est magnifique… Magnifique... » commentait Mrs Sullivan d’une voix impressionnée.

Tyler ne pouvait s’empêcher d’afficher un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. Lisa en éprouvait une légère pointe de jalousie. Pas étonnant qu’avec un bon reflex Tyler arrive à prendre des photos aussi belles... Lisa, de son côté, devait se contenter de son vieux compact numérique, dont elle semblait avoir épuisé toutes les fonctionnalités, sans jamais parvenir aux résultats dont elle rêvait.

Tout en arrangeant entre eux les divers éléments de sa composition, Lisa suivait discrètement l’échange entre Tyler et Mrs Sullivan, dans l’espoir qu’il se termine bientôt et qu’elle puisse aborder son camarade. Hélas, la conversation paraissait n’en plus finir...

« Mes parents m’ont aussi offert un nouvel objectif pour Noël, annonça Tyler en sortant le cadeau dont il parlait de sa sacoche et en le présentant à l’enseignante.

- Oh, un objectif macro 100 mm ! constata Mrs Sullivan d’un air enchanté. Parfait pour photographier les fleurs et les insectes !

- Je l’ai déjà utilisé pour photographier des flocons de neige et des bulles gelées dans le jardin de mes grands-parents » dit Tyler, qui s’empressa de montrer le résultat à la prof.

Lisa commençait à s’impatienter. Ce n’était pas un objectif macro qu’il lui fallait, à elle, c’était un zoom ! Même si, à bien y réfléchir, il ne serait pas non plus déplaisant de prendre Mr Bates en gros plan… Elle pourrait faire un cadrage sur ses yeux, mettre en valeur les motifs complexes des ses iris marron et immortaliser à jamais l’intensité de son regard… Son regard si vif et si perçant, qui laissait entrevoir son génie, et dans lequel Lisa se perdait avec délices...

« Lisa, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter une de tes guimauves, s’il te plaît ? demanda alors une voix flûtée qui tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. J’ai mangé tous mes chocolats de Noël, et je n’ai plus rien à photographier… »

Lisa se retourna subitement pour voir qui lui adressait la parole. Charlotte Whittle, une élève de seconde un peu rondouillette, aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une tresse qui lui descendait jusqu’au bas du dos, se tenait à côté d’elle et observait son bocal de guimauves avec envie.

« Ah, euh… Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lisa en retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Tu veux laquelle ?

- Celle-là, dit Charlotte en pointant son index potelé vers une guimauve rose et blanche située en haut du bocal.

- Pas de problème. »

Lisa se demandait ce que Charlotte allait bien pouvoir prendre comme photo avec cette unique guimauve, mais elle ne se pencha pas très longtemps sur la question, car elle avait d’autres préoccupations pour l’instant. Un rapide coup d’œil lui révéla que Tyler et Mrs Sullivan avaient fini de discuter. Le garçon s’était approché d’une table voisine et photographiait avec son nouvel objectif les chocolats au lait « Kisses » en forme de goutte d’eau qu’avait apportés un de ses camarades. Lisa se dit que c’était le moment ou jamais d’aller lui parler. Elle reposa son compact sur sa table, laissa en plan sa composition et alla à la rencontre de Tyler.

Ce dernier ne remarqua même pas son arrivée. Il était entièrement absorbé par ce qu’il faisait, penché au-dessus de la table où étaient disposés les chocolats, l’œil collé à son appareil photo, tournant avec ses doigts longs et fins la bague de son objectif pour faire la mise au point. Lisa se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Salut Tyler ! s’exclama-t-elle. Comment tu vas ? »

Le garçon prit un cliché, puis se redressa et posa ses yeux bleus sur la jeune fille.

« Tiens, salut Lisa ! dit-il en passant instinctivement sa main dans ses cheveux châtains bouclés, comme pour se recoiffer, et en esquissant un demi sourire. Bonne année !

- Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je vois que tu as été gâté, pour Noël ! C’est un nouvel objectif, n’est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ce sont mes parents qui me l’ont offert pour faire de la macro... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

- Moi ? Euh… J’ai eu… ce bocal de guimauves, entre autres ! » répondit Lisa en se retournant pour pointer du doigt son cadeau.

Elle surprit alors Charlotte en train d’ouvrir subrepticement le pot en verre pour en sortir une deuxième guimauve. Lisa écarquilla des yeux scandalisés. Comment osait-elle se resservir sans lui avoir demandé la permission ? Lisa était prête à interpeller la fautive en flagrant délit, voire à se jeter sur elle pour l’empêcher de commettre son méfait, mais elle fit un terrible effort pour se retenir car, après tout, Tyler était sa priorité et il ne fallait pas qu’il lui échappe.

« Voilà pourquoi je n’ai pas apporté mes chocolats de Noël, expliqua le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

- Si j’avais su…, commenta Lisa d’une voix dépitée.

- En tout cas, cet objectif me change totalement des zooms que j’ai pu manipuler jusqu’à présent… La macro est vraiment une discipline à part entière !

- En parlant de zooms ! se récria Lisa, qui sauta sur l’occasion pour formuler sa requête. Est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je t’emprunte un zoom la semaine prochaine pour prendre quelques photos au lycée ? »

Tyler fronça les sourcils, ce qui n’augurait rien de bon.

« Ça dépend…, répondit-il d’un air méfiant. Je suppose que tu auras aussi besoin d'un boîtier ?

- Pas forcément, dit Lisa. Je peux toujours utiliser celui du refuge pour animaux dans lequel je travaille le mercredi après-midi.

- Il est de quelle marque ?

- Nikon, je crois… 

- Ça n’ira pas. Mes objectifs sont des Canon, et ils ne se montent pas sur des boîtiers Nikon.

- Ah…, fit Lisa d’un air embarrassé – naturellement, elle avait tout prévu sauf une incompatibilité de marques d’appareils photo. Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu pourrais aussi me prêter ton boîtier ?

- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Tyler en se grattant la tête – la demande de Lisa avait manifestement l’air de l’embêter. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes prendre en photo, au juste ? »

C’était la question à laquelle Lisa s’était le plus attendue. Evidemment, elle avait déjà préparé sa réponse.

« Des oiseaux ! » déclara-t-elle d’un air qui se voulait convaincant.

Cette idée lui avait d’emblée paru être la meilleure, car les oiseaux étaient très communs dans la cour du lycée, et suffisamment farouches pour rester à une distance raisonnable de l’homme, ce qui nécessitait ainsi l’utilisation d’un zoom pour pouvoir les prendre en photo. Tyler, cependant, resta dubitatif.

« Des oiseaux ? répéta-t-il d’une voix incrédule. Mais où est-ce que tu as vu des oiseaux ? Il n’y en a quasiment plus dans les arbres en hiver ! »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. C’était vrai ! Elle ne se souvenait plus précisément de la dernière fois où elle avait entendu les oiseaux chanter dans la cour du lycée, mais ce n’était certainement pas cette semaine, ni même le mois dernier ! Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Comment ne s’était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt que les arbres dégarnis de la cour du lycée n’abritaient plus aucun moineau depuis belle lurette ? Prise au dépourvue, Lisa essaya de se rattraper en évoquant les mouettes et les pigeons, que l’on arrivait encore à croiser de temps en temps dans les rues d’Evergreen mais, plus elle parlait, plus le regard que lui lançait Tyler devenait suspicieux, et plus elle avait le sentiment de s’enfoncer dans ses explications.

« J’ai comme l’impression que tu veux me cacher ce que tu as vraiment l’intention de photographier…, constata le garçon.

- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? se récria Lisa, mais ses mots sonnèrent faux à ses propres oreilles, et elle réalisa qu’elle avait perdu la partie.

- En général, j’utilise mes zooms pour photographier secrètement des personnes… Y aurait-il une personne du lycée que tu voudrais prendre en photo sans qu’elle le sache ? suggéra Tyler. Si c’est le cas, je peux peut-être t’aider... »

Pendant un bref instant, Lisa sentit naître une lueur d’espoir. Tyler lui offrait tout simplement ses services, et peut-être même lui proposait-il implicitement de prendre la photo qu’elle désirait tant à sa place... Non seulement cela lui faciliterait la tâche, mais cela conduirait aussi à une photo de bien meilleure qualité que celle qu’elle pourrait obtenir par ses propres moyens... Lisa se rappela alors que si elle souhaitait l’aide de Tyler, elle devrait lui révéler le nom de la personne dont elle voulait la photographie, et cela était absolument hors de question. Lisa resta donc sur la défensive, et tenta de prendre un air choqué pour nier les insinuations de Tyler.

« Photographier en secret quelqu’un du lycée ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! Il n’y a vraiment que toi pour imaginer ça ! Puisque je te dis que je veux photographier des mouettes ! »

Tyler, hélas, n’était pas dupe, et il commençait même à s’amuser du désarroi dans lequel il venait de plonger Lisa en devinant le motif réel de sa demande.

« Je veux bien te prêter mon boîtier et mon zoom, à la seule condition que tu me dises qui tu veux vraiment prendre en photo ! »

Cette fois, Lisa fut réellement choquée. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Comme c’était fourbe ! Elle savait que Tyler avait un petit côté sournois, mais de là à se douter qu’il lui ferait une telle proposition… Refusant obstinément de mettre le garçon dans la confidence, elle décida avec colère de jeter l’éponge.

« Dans ce cas, je me débrouillerai autrement » déclara Lisa d’un ton catégorique, avant de tourner les talons et de regagner sa table de travail.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, déconfite. Elle avait tout foiré ! Tout ça à cause de ces fichus oiseaux qui ne pointaient pas le bout de leur bec en hiver ! Si seulement elle avait fait un peu plus attention à son environnement, au lieu d’avoir tout le temps les yeux rivés sur Mr Bates !

Le regard qu’elle porta sur son bocal de guimauves lui révéla que le niveau avait baissé de moitié. C’était le comble ! Bouillonnant de rage, elle pivota sur sa chaise pour chercher la coupable et aperçut Charlotte à l’autre bout de la salle, en train de photographier des macarons. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs finit par se retourner pour jeter un petit regard à Lisa et, lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que celle-ci la dévisageait d’un air aussi mauvais, elle rougit de honte et choisit d’aller lui présenter ses excuses.

« Désolée, fit-elle d’un air penaud. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’en manger… Je suis tellement gourmande ! Je t’apporterai une boîte de bonbons, la prochaine fois… 

- Pas grave… » grommela Lisa qui, de dépit, plongea sa main dans le bocal, attrapa une guimauve et la jeta dans sa bouche pour essayer de compenser sa frustration.

Cette séance photo avait été un échec total.

☆☆☆  
  


Suite à sa déconvenue avec Tyler, il était désormais clair que Lisa ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même et sur son propre équipement pour obtenir une photo de Mr Bates. Le zoom de son vieux compact numérique était certes limité, mais c’était ce qu’elle avait de mieux, et elle devrait donc s’en contenter.

Le dernier problème qu’il lui restait à résoudre était celui du lieu où elle se positionnerait pour photographier Mr Bates. Il lui fallait étudier ses allées et venues, et dénicher le meilleur endroit où se cacher pour le prendre en photo. Lisa savait que l’enseignant avait l’habitude de passer une petite heure à la bibliothèque après ses cours de l’après-midi, avant de quitter le lycée pour se rendre au Monet’s. Pourquoi ne pas se poster sur le chemin entre le bahut et le café et attendre le passage de son prof ? Ce plan lui parut excellent, mais, avant de le mettre à exécution, elle préféra faire d'abord un peu de repérage.

Le mardi, à trois heures de l’après-midi, Lisa était assise à sa place habituelle à la bibliothèque, à quelques mètres de la table où Mr Bates venait s’installer pour corriger ses copies. Quand elle le vit entrer dans la salle d’études, elle se pencha sur ses devoirs de maths et fit semblant de travailler, même si, à vrai dire, elle savait d’avance qu’elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Ce jour-là, elle n’était pas venue à la bibliothèque uniquement pour observer son prof de maths du coin de l’œil. Non, elle avait un but bien plus complexe en tête : guetter le départ de Mr Bates du lycée et le prendre en filature jusqu’au café Monet’s.

C’était un projet à la fois audacieux et dangereux. Jamais elle n’avait pisté quelqu’un, et elle avait conscience que ce n’était pas une pratique très honorable. Encore moins lorsqu’il s’agissait d’un professeur. Si par malheur Mr Bates la surprenait en train de le suivre, les conséquences risquaient d’être terribles. D’un autre côté, elle se sentait tout excitée à l’idée de se lancer dans cette filature qui, à ses yeux, ressemblait plus à un jeu qu’autre chose. Plus le temps avançait, plus il lui tardait de passer à l’action. Elle ne cessait de triturer nerveusement son stylo bille en épiant Mr Bates – toujours plongé dans sa correction des devoirs –, et commençait à s’impatienter.

Lorsqu’enfin l’enseignant rangea ses copies dans son cartable et se leva de sa chaise, Lisa ressentit une véritable montée d’adrénaline. Sans réfléchir, elle remballa ses affaires en vitesse, s’apprêtant à se lever à son tour, avant de réaliser qu’elle ne devait pas se précipiter. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elle attire l’attention de Mr Bates, ni que son comportement paraisse suspect aux yeux des quelques élèves et de la documentaliste présents dans la salle.

Le cœur battant, Lisa s’efforça de rester assise quelques instants, et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : quatre heures moins le quart. Mr Bates partait plus tôt que d’habitude ! Le voyant franchir la porte de la bibliothèque et la refermer derrière lui, elle estima que c’était le bon moment pour se lever sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle enfila son blouson en cuir marron, passa son sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle tourna la tête à gauche, aperçut Mr Bates de dos qui marchait vers le fond, et s’engagea dans cette direction. Ainsi donc, la traque commençait ! Lisa sentait les battements de son cœur s’accélérer de plus en plus. Elle veillait à avancer le plus silencieusement possible, et se félicitait de continuer à porter des Converses – et non des chaussures à talons, comme la plupart des filles de son âge –, car ces baskets ne faisaient absolument aucun bruit sur le sol. De plus, Lisa avait un atout non négligeable pour prendre les gens en filature : elle était de nature très discrète, et avait ainsi peu de chances de se faire remarquer.

Parvenu au bout du corridor, Mr Bates poussa une porte et pénétra dans une pièce. Lisa s’arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Que faisait-il ? Elle qui croyait qu’il allait directement sortir du lycée, visiblement, elle s’était trompée… Elle n’osait se rapprocher de la porte que Mr Bates venait de franchir, de peur qu’il ne ressorte aussitôt, et commença à tourner en rond dans le couloir, en réfléchissant à ce qu’elle pouvait faire de mieux dans cette situation... Hélas, la meilleure solution consistait tout simplement à rester sur place et à patienter, mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

A cette heure de l’après-midi, de nombreux élèves se baladaient dans les couloirs du lycée, et celui dans lequel Lisa stationnait était relativement fréquenté. La jeune fille n’avait qu’une peur, c’était de tomber sur quelqu’un de sa connaissance, qui se mette à papoter avec elle et qui lui fasse foirer tout son plan. Heureusement pour elle, Astrid était en cours de dessin, et Joey, qui n’était retenu par aucune activité extra-scolaire au lycée, rentrait directement chez lui après les cours.

Dix longues minutes s’écoulèrent, au cours desquelles Lisa essaya de tuer le temps, tout en tâchant de paraître la plus naturelle possible aux yeux des élèves qui passaient à côté d’elle : elle avait sorti son smartphone et faisait semblant de consulter ses textos, mais, bien sûr, elle surveillait sans cesse du coin de l’œil la porte par laquelle Mr Bates avait disparu.

Par malheur, ce qu’elle avait tant redouté se produisit, et elle vit Alison débarquer au fond du couloir, juste à côté de cette fameuse porte qu’elle épiait toutes les dix secondes. Sa camarade marcha droit sur elle. Saisie de panique, Lisa fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et baissa la tête sur son téléphone, priant pour qu'Alison ne l’ait pas remarquée. Hélas, les mots qu’elle entendit bientôt derrière elle la plongèrent dans le désarroi le plus total :

« Hey ! Salut Lisa ! Comment ça va ? »

«  _Oh non…_ » pesta Lisa intérieurement, avant de se retourner à contre-cœur et de faire face à Alison.

« Hey ! Salut Alison ! Ça va bien, et toi ? s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix faussement enjouée.

- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’enquit la jeune fille.

- Je...  Euh… Eh bien, je… » bégaya Lisa en passant sa main sur sa nuque d’un air embarrassé et en regardant de tous les côtés comme pour y chercher une réponse.

Prise au dépourvu, elle décida finalement d’opter pour une partie de la vérité et balbutia :

« Je… J’a… J’attends quelqu’un. 

- Ah oui ? lança Alison. Qui ça ? »

«  _Mon prof de maths, pourquoi ?_  » répondit Lisa intérieurement.

« Euh… Un… un ami… 

- Tiens, au fait, ça te dirait d’aller à la piscine, samedi après-midi ? »

A cette question, Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse qu’Alison change elle-même de sujet de conversation.

« Avec Astrid et Lindsey, on s’est dit que ce serait une bonne idée pour brûler des calories et retrouver la ligne, après tout ce qu’on a mangé durant les fêtes…, reprit Alison. Même si c’est vrai que, toi, tu n’en as pas forcément besoin…, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lisa d’un air envieux.

- Euh… Oui… Pourquoi pas ? répondit machinalement Lisa, avant de jeter un regard discret par-dessus l’épaule d’Alison pour voir si Mr Bates était ressorti. Enfin, c'est-à-dire que… »

Elle venait de réaliser qu’elle s’apprêtait à accepter la proposition d’Alison, mais, en réalité,  elle avait horreur du sport, et l’idée de passer tout son samedi après-midi dans l’eau, au milieu de gamins tapageurs jouant à s’éclabousser et à crier plus fort les uns que les autres ne l’enchantait pas du tout.

« En fait, j’avais oublié, mais j’ai un devoir de chimie lundi prochain… J’aurais préféré consacrer mon samedi à mes révisions… »

Ce n’était d’ailleurs que la pure vérité. Lisa préférait largement passer son samedi après-midi à potasser plutôt qu’à barboter dans l’eau.

« Pourquoi tu ne réviserais pas plutôt dimanche ? suggéra Alison. Si ton devoir a lieu lundi, tes cours seraient plus frais dans ta tête, et ça te permettrait de libérer ton samedi après-midi pour venir avec nous. 

- C’est vrai… » admit Lisa en lançant un nouveau coup d’œil vers le fond du couloir.

A cet instant, elle vit alors Mr Bates réapparaître, vêtu d’un long manteau noir, et commencer à marcher dans sa direction. Affolée, elle sentit son cœur s’emballer, et elle se mit à chercher désespérément une réponse pour se débarrasser d’Alison au plus vite, tout en échappant à la sortie piscine qu’elle lui proposait et qui allait gâcher son week-end.

« Le problème c’est que… Euh… J’aurai sans doute aussi des exercices de maths et de physique à faire pour la semaine prochaine, et, en général, cela me prend le dimanche entier… 

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer tout ton week-end à travailler, quand même ! s’exclama Alison. Il faut sortir, un peu ! »

Comme par hasard, ce fut lorsqu’Alison prononça ces mots que Mr Bates passa à côté des deux jeunes filles. Interpellé par cette exclamation, il tourna la tête vers elles, et Lisa en éprouva une honte immense. Non seulement Alison se moquait de ses week-ends studieux, mais maintenant ceux-ci risquaient aussi de faire pitié à Mr Bates.

« Ça m’arrive de sortir, aussi, rassure-toi ! se défendit Lisa. C’est juste que, ce week-end, ça risque d’être un peu compliqué… »

Mr Bates avait désormais quitté le champ de vision de Lisa, et celle-ci fut contrainte de se retourner pour s’apercevoir qu’il continuait sa progression dans le couloir, jusqu’au bout opposé. Là-bas, au fond, le corridor tournait à angle droit pour rejoindre le couloir principal du lycée qui, lui, menait jusqu’aux portes de sortie donnant sur la cour. Lisa comprit avec angoisse que Mr Bates allait lui échapper si elle ne prenait pas tout de suite congés d’Alison. Se retournant comme un éclair vers sa camarade, elle lui lança brusquement : « Désolée, faut que j’y aille ! A plus tard ! », puis s’élança à la poursuite de Mr Bates, laissant en plan Alison qui entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction face à ce comportement inattendu.

Lisa avait vu juste : Mr Bates ne se dirigeait ni plus ni moins que vers la sortie du lycée. Elle marcha sur ses traces jusque dans la cour. Le temps, dehors, était plutôt clément : un soleil radieux brillait dans un ciel bleu limpide, mais l’air était particulièrement froid, et des petits nuages de vapeur se formaient en sortant de la bouche de Lisa.

Celle-ci accéléra le pas pour essayer de ne pas perdre de vue Mr Bates, car il marchait d’une allure soutenue, sans doute pressé à l’idée de retrouver la chaleur du Monet’s, son journal et sa tasse de café. L’enseignant franchit bientôt le portail de la cour du lycée et s’engagea sur le chemin piéton qui longeait le parking. Lisa connaissait bien le trajet jusqu’au café. Il s’agissait surtout pour elle de vérifier si Mr Bates choisissait lui aussi ce même chemin sans faire de détour, et de repérer un endroit sur ce trajet qui lui permette de se cacher pour pouvoir prendre sa photo.

Certes, l’arrêt de bus à côté duquel Mr Bates était en train de passer aurait pu convenir, si seulement Lisa avait été sûre de s’y trouver seule. Elle aurait pu faire semblant d’attendre le bus, et attendre Mr Bates à la place. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours des lycéens à cet arrêt, et Lisa ne pouvait prendre le risque de photographier son prof de maths sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Non. Par contre, cette rue perpendiculaire à l’avenue Liberty – le long de laquelle elle continuait de suivre Mr Bates – semblait particulièrement intéressante... C’était une rue qu’elle n’avait encore jamais remarquée, et qui faisait face à la pizzeria Mombo’s, située à mi-chemin entre l’arrêt de bus que Mr Bates venait de dépasser et le café Monet’s vers lequel il se dirigeait. Flairant une piste prometteuse, Lisa décida de mettre un terme à sa filature – qui, au final, s’était déroulée sans encombres – pour traverser l’avenue et rejoindre la rue qu’elle venait de découvrir.

Celle-ci portait le nom de rue Murphy. Lisa croisa les doigts pour qu’elle n’ait rien à voir avec la célèbre loi de Murphy (ou loi de l’emmerdement maximal) et commença à l’explorer. Il s’agissait d’une rue bordée d’immeubles d’habitation, très peu fréquentée à cette heure de l’après-midi, et qui semblait parfaitement adaptée à la mission que Lisa s’était fixée. En effet, de nombreuses portes de garage se trouvaient dans des renfoncements qui offraient à Lisa des cachettes optimales. La jeune fille s’avança vers la sortie de garage la plus près du croisement entre la rue Murphy et l’avenue Liberty, et se colla contre le portail coulissant, pour voir si le mur parvenait à la masquer entièrement à la vue des passants de l’avenue. C’était le cas. Elle pouvait également jeter un œil sur l’avenue en se penchant légèrement en avant pour montrer le bout de son nez, et avait une très bonne visibilité sur la pizzeria Mombo’s devant laquelle Mr Bates passait tous les jours pour aller au Monet’s. Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres et un profond sentiment de soulagement, Lisa se dit qu’elle avait enfin trouvé la planque idéale. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à mettre son plan à exécution.

☆☆☆  
  


Le vendredi 13 janvier, à quatre heures moins le quart de l’après-midi, Lisa Thompson se tenait à l’affût dans la rue Murphy, planquée derrière le mur attenant à la porte de garage la plus proche de l’avenue Liberty, guettant avec excitation le passage de Mr Bates. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu’elle attendait ici. Elle était arrivée en avance, après avoir été faire un tour rapide à la bibliothèque du lycée pour s’assurer que Mr Bates s’y trouvait, comme à son habitude. Si tout se déroulait comme le mardi précédent, l’enseignant devait désormais être en train de ranger ses affaires pour quitter le lycée et se mettre en chemin vers le café Monet’s. Il n’allait donc pas tarder... Lisa en frétillait d’impatience.

Le froid expliquait aussi pourquoi elle s’agitait si fébrilement. La température avoisinait zéro degré, et le ciel, d’un gris presque blanc, menaçait de faire tomber de la neige à tout moment. Les doigts crispés sur son appareil photo numérique, Lisa regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre des gants. Elle avait hâte de voir arriver Mr Bates, pour pouvoir prendre sa photo et filer se réchauffer quelque part – au foyer du lycée ou, pourquoi pas, au Monet’s ? Si son plan réussissait, elle se sentirait suffisamment audacieuse pour oser suivre Mr Bates jusque dans le café, s’installer à une table voisine de la sienne et commander une bonne boisson chaude, en guise de récompense pour l’exploit qu’elle viendrait d’accomplir. Quel bonheur ce serait de réchauffer ses mains autour d’une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud, avec la satisfaction d’avoir enfin la photo de l’homme qu’elle aimait dans la carte mémoire de son compact numérique !

En attendant, elle continuait de se geler, et commençait à pester contre la lenteur de Mr Bates. Elle regarda sa montre : déjà quatre heures ! Elle était sûre qu’il prenait son temps et qu’il était en train de papoter dans la salle des profs. «  _Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi ! Je n’ai pas toute la journée !_ » ronchonnait-elle intérieurement. Mais, en réalité, elle était prête à rester jusqu’à la nuit tombée s’il le fallait…

Par chance, Lisa n’avait encore rencontré aucun piéton dans la rue Murphy, et seules quelques voitures passaient de temps en temps à côté d’elle, mais trop vite pour que leur conducteur remarque sa présence. Si jamais un passant venait à la croiser, il s’étonnerait certainement de la voir se cacher dans ce renfoncement de mur d’immeuble, les yeux braqués sur l’avenue d’en face. Mais peu importait. Lisa n’avait pas le choix. Elle devait se tenir prête. Mr Bates pouvait surgir d’un moment à l’autre.

Le choix du jour pour prendre son prof en photo n’avait pas été fait au hasard. Lisa se disait que c’était le moyen idéal pour savoir si le vendredi 13 lui portait bonheur ou malheur. De nature plutôt pessimiste, elle avait tendance à opter pour la deuxième hypothèse, mais elle  s’était bien évidemment préparée à l’avance pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. La veille au soir, elle avait rechargé à fond la batterie de son appareil photo, et elle venait de le tester en zoomant jusqu’à la devanture de la pizzeria Mombo's et en cherchant le meilleur cadrage possible. A présent, elle le gardait éteint, dans l’attente insoutenable de son prof de maths...

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi certains élèves considéraient Tyler comme un psychopathe. En se mettant à la place du garçon lorsqu’il photographiait ses camarades à leur insu, elle réalisait qu’elle ne prenait ni plus ni moins que la position d’un tireur embusqué. Cachée à l’abri des regards, attendant sa victime… Le cas de Tyler était pire encore, car ce dernier disposait de vrais zooms, qu’il braquait sur son sujet comme un sniper visant sa cible avec son fusil de précision. Une fois l’ajustement effectué, le tout se terminait par un déclic : celui du déclenchement de l’appareil photo, ou celui du coup de feu. Le parallèle entre ces deux situations faisait froid dans le dos.

Naturellement, loin de Lisa l’idée de tuer Mr Bates. Elle se contenterait juste de voler son âme !

Pour la énième fois consécutive, la jeune fille jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : quatre heures dix. Que diable faisait donc Mr Bates ? Peut-être était-il directement rentré chez lui ? Peut-être était-il déjà parti en week-end ? En fait, rien ne certifiait à Lisa que Mr Bates se rendait au Monet’s le vendredi après-midi… A vrai dire, c’était la première fois depuis le début de l’année scolaire que Lisa parvenait à se libérer un vendredi après-midi, elle qui d’habitude avait atelier photographie à cette heure-là. Cette fois, cependant, elle avait délibérément séché la séance, sous prétexte de vouloir s’entraîner non pas dans une salle de cours, mais dans le monde extérieur (il fallait avouer que c’était une bonne excuse !).

En proie à une inquiétude grandissante, Lisa se demanda s’il ne fallait pas plutôt qu’elle reporte sa mission à la semaine suivante, lorsque, soudain, un bruit de grincement continu se fit entendre à deux centimètres de ses oreilles, et la porte de garage contre laquelle elle s’appuyait commença à se lever. Lisa s’écarta d’un bond et observa le soulèvement du portail d’un regard médusé.

«  _C’est pas vrai !_ » se dit-elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Evidemment, elle avait à peu près tout prévu sauf le fait qu’une voiture puisse vouloir sortir du garage à côté duquel elle avait choisi de se planquer !

Comme par hasard, ce fut à cet moment précis que Mr Bates décida de faire son apparition dans l’avenue Liberty, juste en face de la rue Murphy. Pétrifiée, Lisa resta plantée sur le trottoir, regardant tour à tour la porte coulissante qui remontait à côté d’elle et son prof qui risquait de lui échapper. Pas le temps de chercher une nouvelle cachette ! Elle devait agir tout de suite ! Elle alluma son appareil photo avec des doigts tremblants et le pointa dans la direction de son prof, activant le zoom au maximum.

L’enseignant se présentait de profil, côté gauche. Il était vêtu de son long manteau noir, d’un pantalon gris et de chaussures noires, et tenait son cartable en cuir de la main gauche. Il marchait en baissant la tête, regardant le trottoir devant lui, n’ayant manifestement pas remarqué la présence de son élève à une centaine de mètres à sa gauche. Lisa cadra son image de façon à avoir Mr Bates au centre de la photo, de la tête aux pieds, fit la mise au point, puis, au moment où l’enseignant passa devant la pizzeria Mombo’s, appuya sur le bouton pour prendre le cliché. Un flash éblouissant se déclencha alors, et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Quelle cruche ! Elle avait oublié de retirer le flash de l’appareil photo ! Par miracle, Mr Bates ne s’était aperçu de rien, mais Lisa s’empressa d’éteindre son compact et de le ranger dans son sac en bandoulière, de peur que son prof ne finisse par tourner la tête vers elle.

A cet instant, un bruit de klaxon retentit à la droite de Lisa en lui explosant les oreilles : « TUUUUUUUUT ! ». La jeune fille se retourna subitement et réalisa qu’elle bloquait le passage de la voiture qui cherchait à sortir du garage.

« Hey, la miss ! Tu te pousses, oui ou non ? » lui cria le conducteur, qui avait baissé la vitre de sa portière.

Le visage de Lisa tourna au rouge pivoine en moins d’une seconde. Au lieu de se pousser comme le réclamait le chauffeur, elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers Mr Bates pour s’assurer que le coup de klaxon n’avait pas attiré son attention. Hélas, l’enseignant regardait pile dans sa direction, et le cœur de Lisa se glaça d’effroi. Saisie de panique, elle pivota sur elle-même, tournant le dos à son prof comme si elle ne l’avait pas vu, et se mit à marcher le long du trottoir, cédant enfin le passage à la voiture qui attendait depuis des lustres, et se dirigeant vers l’autre bout de la rue Murphy.

«  _Finalement, cette rue porte bien son nom !_ » se dit Lisa, le cœur tambourinant encore dans sa poitrine. D’abord le flash, ensuite le klaxon… Elle qui avait voulu rester discrète, c’était raté. Pourvu que Mr Bates ne l’ait pas reconnue !

A mesure qu’elle s’éloignait de l’avenue Liberty, Lisa sentait l’euphorie la gagner peu à peu. Oubliant le risque qu’elle venait d’encourir de se faire surprendre par Mr Bates avec un appareil photo entre les mains, elle sentait monter en elle une irrésistible envie de rire. Au fond, tout ne s’était pas si mal passé ! Sa mission avait même été un franc succès, puisqu’elle repartait avec ce pour quoi elle était venue : la photo de l’homme qu’elle aimait ! Et quand elle pensait à l’audace avec laquelle elle avait mené son plan à exécution... Elle n’en revenait toujours pas de la témérité dont elle avait fait preuve ! Il fallait quand même être gonflé pour oser prendre son prof de maths en photo dans la rue !

Le cœur débordant d’allégresse, Lisa ne put se contenir davantage : elle laissa exploser sa gaieté en se mettant à courir dans la rue comme une dératée et en riant aux éclats. Peu lui importait le regard des passants qui devaient la prendre pour une folle. Après tout, c’était le cas, non ? Elle était folle de joie ! Elle était folle… amoureuse !

 


	14. La rose rouge

**Chapitre 14**

_La rose rouge_

Inutile de préciser que Lisa passa une large partie de son week-end à admirer sa photo de Mr Bates. Elle l’avait transférée sur son ordinateur et avait fini par l’imprimer sur une feuille de papier glacé, qu’elle gardait désormais cachée au fond du premier tiroir de son bureau, mais qu’elle ne cessait de ressortir toutes les cinq minutes pour la regarder.

Mr Bates était si séduisant dans son long manteau noir d’hiver ! Ce vêtement d’étoffe épaisse était coupé à la perfection au niveau de ses larges épaules, et lui arrivait à hauteur des genoux dans un style à la fois sobre et élégant. Son visage, vu de profil, paraissait aussi sérieux que lorsqu’il donnait ses cours et expliquait ses leçons au tableau. Lisa se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser en marchant dans la rue d’un air aussi concentré… Peut-être continuait-il à résoudre des équations dans sa tête ? Si seulement elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées !

Le seul défaut de sa photo résidait dans l’arrière-plan. Celui-ci n’était autre que la devanture de la pizzeria Mombo’s, qui affichait sur une de ses vitres l’image d’une part de pizza géante, pourvue d’une paire d’yeux exorbités et d’une large bouche souriante. Absolument ridicule ! Le contraste avec l’apparence si distinguée de Mr Bates était consternant...

Mais Lisa n’allait pas se plaindre. Son but, en prenant cette photo, n’avait pas été de faire une œuvre d’art, mais simplement d’avoir sous la main une image de l’homme qu’elle aimait, afin de pouvoir contempler son visage dès qu’elle en avait envie. Une façon pour elle de combler ce vide qu’elle ressentait le week-end, lorsque Mr Bates lui manquait trop, et de patienter plus facilement jusqu’à son prochain cours de maths...

☆☆☆  


La fin du mois de janvier marqua le début du second semestre. L’emploi du temps de Lisa changea principalement dans l’ordre d’enchaînement des matières, mais celles-ci restèrent les mêmes : physique, chimie, économie, histoire, anglais, espagnol, et bien sûr… mathématiques. Les cours de Mr Bates avaient désormais lieu en tout début de matinée, dès huit heures moins le quart. Naturellement, Lisa était folle de joie de commencer ses journées par sa matière préférée. Cela la motivait encore plus à se lever de son lit le matin, et à se dépêcher de se préparer pour aller prendre le bus de sept heures moins le quart. Le lundi 23 janvier, premier jour du second semestre, elle arriva même au lycée avec vingt minutes d’avance, afin d’être sûre d’entrer la première dans la classe de Mr Bates et de pouvoir récupérer sa place au premier rang, devant le bureau de l’enseignant.

Ces nouvelles leçons de mathématiques étaient consacrées à l’algèbre, et Mr Bates débuta le programme par les nombres complexes. Ceux-ci portaient bien leur nom, d’autant plus que les cours qu’avait choisis Lisa étaient toujours de niveau avancé. Elle réussit pourtant le premier devoir avec une facilité qui déconcerta ses camarades de classe, y compris Arthur MacFadden, qu’elle battit encore une fois à plate couture avec un nouveau A+. Le pauvre garçon, lui, n’avait obtenu qu’un A. Cette note, qui auparavant lui assurait toujours la première place, perdait maintenant toute sa valeur face au petit signe positif que Mr Bates semblait n'accorder qu'à Lisa. La jeune fille était charmée d’une telle attention et particulièrement fière de susciter les éloges de son prof de maths. Jamais elle n’avait montré autant de talent en mathématiques, et son aisance la surprenait elle-même. Il fallait croire que l’expression disait vrai : l’amour donnait bel et bien des ailes !

Les bonnes notes de Lisa en mathématiques lui firent bientôt acquérir une certaine renommée dans le lycée Liberty, tant et si bien qu’un matin, alors qu’elle ouvrait son casier pour en sortir ses bouquins de cours, elle fut abordée par Hannah Baker, qui lui soumit une demande un peu particulière :

« J’ai entendu dire que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien en maths…, commença la jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés. J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais donné des cours de soutien à Alex Standall… Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m’en donner, à moi aussi ? Si tu as un peu de temps, bien sûr… En fait, j’ai choisi de continuer les maths au second semestre, selon les conseils de Mr Porter, mais j’ai de plus en plus de mal à m’en sortir… A vrai dire, je ne comprends absolument rien aux cours de Mr Bates, et j’ai eu un C à mon dernier devoir… »

Lisa fut flattée d’une telle demande de la part de sa voisine de casier, avec laquelle elle n’échangeait d’habitude que de rares paroles. Elle restait cependant sur ses gardes, se souvenant avec amertume de la manière dont s’était terminé son unique cours de soutien avec Alex Standall. Elle qui avait cru bien faire en aidant le garçon, il l’avait envoyée paître en moins de cinq minutes, et elle n’avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Lisa, mais je n’ai que le mardi après-midi de libre pour faire des séances de soutien… 

- Pas de soucis ! Je termine les cours à trois heures moins le quart, et je suis libre jusqu’à cinq heures et demi – c’est l’heure à laquelle je dois partir pour aller bosser au Crestmont.

- Okay. Dans ce cas, est-ce qu’une séance de soutien à la bibliothèque mardi prochain à trois heures te conviendrait ? 

- Ce serait parfait !

- Euh… Je dois quand même te prévenir…, ajouta Lisa en se tordant les mains d’un air embarrassé. Il arrive souvent que Mr Bates se trouve à la bibliothèque, à cette heure-là… La dernière fois, c’est ce qui a dérangé Alex, et c’est la raison pour laquelle il n’a pas voulu continuer les séances de soutien avec moi. Est-ce que tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- Quoi ? fit Hannah avec un sourire amusé. Pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Ce sera justement l’occasion de montrer à Mr Bates que je fais des efforts pour progresser dans sa matière ! »

Soulagée, Lisa sourit à son tour. Elle était heureuse de voir qu’Hannah était beaucoup plus conciliante qu’Alex. Elle était également ravie d’avoir l’opportunité de se rapprocher de sa voisine de casier et d’apprendre à la connaître.

« J’espère seulement pouvoir t’être utile…, avoua Lisa. Vu la façon dont Alex a mis fin à notre première séance de soutien, je ne suis pas certaine de lui avoir appris grand-chose...

- Oublie Alex, c’est un crétin ! déclara Hannah d’une voix sans appel. Je suis sûre que tu peux me sauver la vie ! »

☆☆☆  


Ainsi donc commencèrent les premiers cours de soutien en maths que Lisa donna à Hannah Baker. Les deux lycéennes se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque après leurs cours du mardi après-midi, et la présence de Mr Bates, assis à quelques mètres de leur table, ne semblait pas poser problème à Hannah, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lisa. Celle-ci continuait d’épier secrètement l’enseignant, tout en jouant elle-même les profs de maths, ce qui la plongeait dans une situation à la fois étrange et amusante. Bien sûr, elle veillait à rester discrète, et se concentrait en priorité sur les révisions d’Hannah.

Le programme de seconde n’avait aucun secret pour Lisa, et elle se sentait particulièrement à l’aise avec son élève qui, malgré les difficultés qu’elle éprouvait en maths, restait pleine de bonne volonté. Hannah était une jeune fille sensible et intelligente. Elle faisait de réels efforts pour assimiler ce que lui expliquait Lisa, et demandait toujours de nouveaux exercices sur lesquels s’entraîner. Sa motivation rendait ces séances de soutien bien moins ennuyeuses que ce que Lisa avait redouté. Elle trouvait même cela très agréable de travailler avec Hannah, car celle-ci avait un sens de l’humour qui lui plaisait beaucoup, et les deux jeunes filles se payaient parfois de bonnes tranches de rigolade – ce qui leur valait bien sûr quelques remontrances de la part de la documentaliste, mais ce qui attirait également la curiosité de Mr Bates.

Bien sûr, Lisa avait entendu quelques rumeurs au sujet d’Hannah : celles à propos de sa relation avec Justin Foley, au début de l’année scolaire, puis celles sur ses rapports avec Courtney Crimsen... De nombreux élèves du lycée parlaient d’elle comme d’une traînée, et cette mauvaise réputation semblait lui coller à la peau. Mais Lisa, qui commençait peu à peu à faire sa connaissance, se rendait compte qu’il n’y avait rien de plus faux. Elle découvrait au contraire qu’elle et Hannah n’étaient pas si différentes. Elles partageaient d’ailleurs un goût immodéré pour le chocolat, en particulier pour le chocolat chaud servi au café Monet’s.

« Il faudra qu’on y aille ensemble, un de ces quatre ! proposa Hannah.

- Oh que oui ! approuva Lisa avec un grand sourire.

- J’ai une idée ! Si jamais j’obtiens un B à mon prochain devoir de maths, on part fêter ça au Monet’s ! Qu’en dis-tu ?

- J’en dis qu’il n’y a pas de temps à perdre ! Allez, hop ! Au travail ! Exercice n°4 ! »

☆☆☆  
  


Si Lisa avait toujours considéré le 14 février comme un jour ordinaire, cette année, elle devait avouer que cette date revêtait pour elle un caractère un peu spécial. Jusqu’alors, elle n’avait jamais fêté la St Valentin, car elle avait n’avait jamais été amoureuse et était toujours restée célibataire. Aujourd’hui, les choses avaient changé : certes, elle était toujours célibataire, mais elle était désormais amoureuse.

Comme chaque année, les pom-pom girls du lycée Liberty faisaient leur publicité pour le Dollar de la Saint Valentin : des questionnaires étaient mis à la disposition des élèves, et il suffisait à chacun de répondre à une série de questions pour obtenir, en échange d’un dollar versé au Pom-Pom Club des pom-pom girls, le nom et le numéro de téléphone de son âme sœur. Celui qui le souhaitait pouvait même connaître le top 5 pour cinq dollars. Ces noms, bien sûr, ne sortaient pas de nulle part – en théorie, du moins. Ils étaient pondus par un logiciel chargé d’analyser et de comparer entre elles les réponses des participants, afin d’établir pour chacun la liste des partenaires qui lui correspondaient le mieux. Lisa se demandait comment quelqu’un avait pu avoir l’idée de perdre son temps à développer un programme aussi inutile. Comme si l’amour pouvait se traduire par des équations ! Elle avait beau adorer les mathématiques, elle considérait quand même qu’il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir ! Et puis, elle ne croyait pas une seconde à l’authenticité des réponses fournies par ce logiciel. Elle se doutait bien que tous les élèves ne remplissaient pas ce questionnaire sérieusement. Elle-même avait déjà songé à y participer dans le seul but de fausser les pistes en écrivant des réponses farfelues.

Cette année, cependant, elle aurait pu être tentée d’y répondre honnêtement… Elle qui portait maintenant dans son cœur une personne bien précise du lycée, elle aurait pu jouer le jeu et s’amuser à remplir ce questionnaire pour voir si elle obtenait la réponse qu’elle attendait. La première partie du test consistait à se décrire physiquement, à parler de ses goûts musicaux, de ses films et de ses livres préférés, de ses activités du week-end... La seconde partie était consacrée à la description du partenaire de ses rêves : apparence, caractère, passions… Lisa aurait pu se faire un plaisir de dresser le portrait de Mr Bates : cheveux bruns et courts, yeux marron, grand, bien bâti, bien habillé, portant des lunettes et des nœuds papillons, intelligent, drôle, affable, aimant le jazz et le café, passionné de mathématiques... Vraiment, Lisa n’aurait eu aucune difficulté à remplir ce questionnaire, et elle se serait même empressée de le faire… si seulement elle n’avait pas eu la certitude que jamais le nom de Harold Bates ne pourrait apparaître dans son top 5.

Le test n’était en effet destiné qu’aux élèves du lycée Liberty. Il était impensable qu’un prof puisse songer à y participer – ou alors un tel prof serait passé pour un pédophile et aurait été directement renvoyé du lycée. Lisa pouvait donc toujours rêver : en aucun cas le nom de celui qu’elle aimait ne figurerait dans sa liste d’âmes sœurs potentielles. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait gagner à remplir ce questionnaire, c’était de faire apparaître son propre nom dans la liste d’un autre élève et de se faire appeler pour un rencard le jour de la St Valentin. Et cela était absolument hors de question !

Dommage que les chances de Lisa de voir le nom de Mr Bates figurer dans son top 5 soient réduites à zéro… Elle aurait été ravie d’obtenir son numéro de téléphone portable ! Même si elle se demandait par instants s’il en avait réellement un… Jamais elle ne l’avait vu utiliser un smartphone. Au fond, cela ne semblait pas si surprenant : Mr Bates avait toujours eu un petit côté rétro...

Cette année encore, Lisa avait donc décidé de rester sourde aux exhortations des pom-pom girls, qui se relayaient tous les matins au micro pour inciter les lycéens à remplir leurs questionnaires et à venir les déposer au bureau des élèves, dans la boîte aux lettres prévue à cet effet. Tous les matins, une voix joyeuse résonnait dans les hauts-parleurs du lycée, pour rappeler à tous le compte à rebours :

« Plus que quatre jours pour remplir vos questionnaires ! Quatre jours de solitude avant de trouver enfin le grand amour ! »

Ces annonces incessantes avaient le don de taper sur les nerfs de Lisa. Au bout d’un moment, elle finissait toujours par craquer, et se mettait de la musique dans les oreilles pour traverser les couloirs sans avoir à subir ces exclamations et ces cris de joie exaspérants. Le pire passage était sans doute celui où les pom-pom girls se réunissaient toutes pour chanter en chœur :

« Un dollar, rien qu’un dollar, pour la Saint Valentin ! »

Pour un dollar, Lisa préférait largement aller au café Monet’s s’acheter un cookie aux noix de macadamia et au chocolat blanc ! Mieux encore : pour un dollar, elle pouvait aller chez le fleuriste du coin acheter une rose rouge et l’offrir à Mr Bates ! Cela lui paraissait une bien meilleure façon de dépenser son argent et de fêter la Saint Valentin que de participer à ce stupide questionnaire.

Ce qui au départ n’était qu’une simple plaisanterie se transforma bientôt en une idée fixe : Lisa devait à tout prix offrir une rose rouge à Mr Bates pour la St Valentin ! Quoi de plus romantique ? Quoi de plus symbolique pour lui prouver son amour ? Bien sûr, elle devait lui remettre cette rose de façon anonyme. En aucun cas elle ne pouvait se risquer à lui révéler ses sentiments. Peut-être se lancerait-elle un jour, quand elle aurait quitté le lycée et qu’il ne serait plus son prof ? Mais, pour l'heure, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour lui faire une déclaration. Elle devait se contenter de rester dans l’ombre. Le regarder sans le toucher. Lui parler sans lui avouer ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Lui offrir un présent sans lui dire qu’il venait d’elle. Pour le simple plaisir de lui montrer qu’il était aimé. Aimé en secret, certes, mais aimé à la folie !

« Je t’aime ! » lui disait-elle le soir, en regardant sa photo. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur son doux visage, imprimé sur cette feuille de papier glacé, tout en prononçant ces mots en un murmure : « Je t’aime ! ». Elle l’aimait tellement… et il ne le savait même pas !

Elle devait faire quelque chose. A défaut de pouvoir lui déclarer sa flamme, elle devait au moins lui faire comprendre que quelqu’un sur cette terre l’aimait d’un amour passionné.

Lisa était une romantique dans l’âme. A force d’écouter du Nightwish, son état s’était même aggravé. Les paroles si poétiques des chansons de ce groupe de métal exacerbaient ses sentiments pour Mr Bates, et, même s’il était question d’une rose blanche dans la chanson « Bless The Child », Lisa considérait la rose rouge comme la plus belle preuve de son amour. Le tout était de savoir comment la lui remettre de façon anonyme. Elle avait vaguement songé à la déposer sur son bureau, profitant d’un moment où il ne serait pas dans sa salle de cours, mais cela signifiait prendre le risque qu’il découvre la rose une fois de retour dans une classe déjà remplie d’élèves, et elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que ses camarades apprennent que leur prof de maths avait une admiratrice secrète. Elle avait également pensé à s’introduire clandestinement dans la salle des profs – celle-ci était censée être interdite d’accès aux élèves – et à glisser la rose dans l’ouverture du casier de Mr Bates – il paraissait que les profs avaient des casiers qui leur servaient de boîtes aux lettres –, mais elle risquait dans ce cas de se faire surprendre par un autre enseignant, qui ne tarderait pas à informer Mr Bates que la rose qu’il avait reçue ne venait ni plus ni moins que de Lisa Thompson.

Non, elle devait trouver le moyen d’offrir cette rose sans révéler son nom, à l’abri des regards indiscrets, tout en veillant à ce que seul Mr Bates puisse la trouver, et à ce qu’il soit sûr qu’elle n’était destinée qu’à lui. Pour elle, il ne restait qu’une solution : la déposer dans sa boîte aux lettres au 3020 Irwin Street à Mill Spring. Bien sûr, cette mission pouvait s’avérer périlleuse, mais Lisa commençait à avoir une petite expérience en la matière, depuis qu’elle avait pris Mr Bates en photo dans la rue. C’était comme si plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes, grâce à l’amour qu’elle éprouvait pour lui.

Elle n’était pas retournée à Mill Spring depuis la soirée d’Halloween qu’elle avait passée chez Astrid. Il lui était facile de s’y rendre par le bus depuis le lycée : cela ne lui prendrait qu’un quart d’heure. Il lui fallait simplement s’assurer que Mr Bates ne se trouverait pas chez lui au moment où elle viendrait mettre la rose dans sa boîte aux lettres, pour ne pas risquer qu’il l’aperçoive. Le 14 février tombait un mardi. L’après-midi, elle était supposée retrouver Hannah pour son cours de soutien en maths à la bibliothèque, là où elle était sûre d’y croiser aussi Mr Bates. Lisa n’avait pas le choix : elle devait annuler sa séance de soutien avec Hannah et filer à Mill Spring directement après les cours, pour se rendre au domicile de Mr Bates tant qu’elle était certaine qu’il se trouvait toujours au lycée.

☆☆☆  


Le matin du 14 février, dès sept heures et demi, les couloirs résonnèrent au son de la voix de la pom-pom girl qui s’écria avec joie dans le micro :

« C’est le grand jour ! Venez récupérer la liste de vos Valentins et Valentines au bureau des élèves ! »

A cette occasion, Astrid avait mis ses boucles d’oreilles en forme de cœur, et s’était exceptionnellement maquillé les yeux, à l’instar de Lisa, pour qui ce type de maquillage était désormais quotidien. Astrid ne manquait jamais de participer au Dollar de la Saint Valentin. Chaque année, elle remplissait le questionnaire et payait cinq dollars pour récupérer son top 5. Elle finissait toujours par obtenir un rencard avec l’un de ses Valentins et, l’année précédente, elle avait même réussi à entamer une relation assez sérieuse avec le premier de sa liste, un dénommé Killian Smith, qu’elle avait fréquenté pendant trois mois.

« Je me demande qui je vais obtenir dans ma liste, cette année, dit Astrid à Lisa, alors que les deux jeunes filles marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir principal du lycée pour rejoindre leur casier. A force, ce sont toujours les mêmes noms qui reviennent…

- Ça va peut-être changer, cette année. Il y a eu beaucoup de nouveaux qui sont arrivés en septembre…, répondit Lisa en pensant en particulier à Mr Bates.

- Tu as raison… Je vais peut-être avoir William Flynn comme premier de ma liste !

- Ça ne risque pas, déclara Lisa. Il n’a pas participé au questionnaire.

- Quoi ? s’offusqua Astrid. Mais pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, il a déjà trouvé l’âme sœur… Elle s’appelle Julie Hayes et elle est en terminale. »

Lisa avait appris la nouvelle quelques jours plus tôt, lors d’une répétition aux studios à laquelle Will avait invité Julie, pour la présenter aux autres membres des Screaming Donuts. Lisa avait accueilli cette annonce avec soulagement. Au moins, Will ne risquait plus de l’embêter en cherchant à la draguer ou en la harcelant de questions au sujet du mystérieux inconnu dont elle lui avait dit être amoureuse. Il semblait être enfin passé à autre chose, et Lisa pouvait s’estimer tranquille pour un moment. Astrid, au contraire, accueillit cette nouvelle avec une déception manifeste. Tout portait à croire qu’elle avait encore le béguin pour Will, même si elle n’osait plus l’avouer à Lisa, depuis que le garçon lui avait fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas intéressé.

« Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller parler à Hannah Baker » dit alors Lisa, qui venait d’apercevoir la jeune fille devant son casier.

Elle abandonna sa camarade, qui continua sa route d’un air abattu, et rejoignit Hannah, occupée à remplir son sac à dos de ses bouquins de cours.

« Salut Hannah ! Comment tu vas ? s’exclama Lisa d’une voix qu’elle s’efforça de garder naturelle – ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire à son élève n’était pas un mensonge, mais cachait un secret qu’elle ne tenait pas à révéler. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas te faire de soutien en maths aujourd’hui. Ça te dérange si on décale la séance à demain après-midi ? »

Le visage d’Hannah s’éclaira d’un large sourire et ses yeux bleus brillèrent de malice.

« Hmmm… Quelque chose me dit que cela a un rapport avec la Saint Valentin ! »

A ces mots, Lisa se sentit démasquée et se mit à rougir violemment.

« Toi, tu as un rencard cet après-midi, pas vrai ? lança Hannah avec un sourire complice.

- Euuuh… Eh bien… »

A vrai dire, Lisa n’avait même pas réfléchi à une excuse pour justifier son absence de l’après-midi, mais c’était comme si Hannah lui fournissait elle-même une explication. Elle n’avait plus qu’à conforter son élève dans sa conviction, et le tour était joué.

« Comment tu as deviné ? finit par lâcher Lisa d’un ton faussement surpris.

- Avec les pom-pom girls qui commencent déjà à hurler dans le micro pour nous dire de venir récupérer nos listes de Valentins, ce n’est pas bien compliqué ! C’est ce que tu as fait, d’ailleurs ? Tu es allée chercher ta liste ? s’enquit Hannah.

- Euuuh…, fit Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air gêné, car elle n’avait même pas répondu au test. Oui, c’est ça… Au bureau des élèves… J’ai préféré y aller tout de suite, avant qu’il n’y ait trop de monde… 

- Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée ! Même si, personnellement, j’hésite encore à aller récupérer la mienne… J’ai peur du résultat que je pourrais obtenir… 

- Bah, fit Lisa, après tout, ce n’est qu’un jeu ! Ce n’est pas comme si tu allais chercher la copie de ton dernier devoir de maths...

- Tu as raison, ça ne peut pas être pire que la prochaine note que me mettra Mr Bates ! admit Hannah en rigolant. En tout cas, tu as fait vite pour décrocher un rencard ! Tu as appelé le premier de ta liste ?

- En effet, mentit Lisa. Comme c’est un de mes amis, ça s’est fait plutôt facilement… Il m’a invitée à passer chez lui cet après-midi, à Mill Spring. Je ne sais pas trop ce que l’on va y faire… Sans doute regarder un film ou jouer sur sa PS4… Il fait encore trop froid pour aller se balader dehors. »

Lisa se surprenait elle-même de l’aisance avec laquelle elle brodait son histoire. Maintenant qu’elle était lancée dans son mensonge, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter.

« Profites-en bien ! lui souhaita Hannah. Tu me raconteras tout ça demain après-midi, en cours de soutien ! Même heure, même endroit ?

- Ça marche ! A demain ! » s’exclama Lisa avec soulagement.

La première étape de son plan s’était déroulée comme prévu.

☆☆☆  


Le cours de maths de ce mardi 14 février fut particulièrement tendu pour Lisa. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir à la mission qu’elle s’était fixée pour l’après-midi, et n’arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur la leçon que Mr Bates écrivait au tableau. Son nœud papillon rouge lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à la rose rouge qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui offrir, et elle se demandait avec angoisse comment il réagirait lorsqu’il la découvrirait dans sa boîte aux lettres. Serait-il flatté ? Perplexe ? Content ou fâché ? La garderait-il quelques jours dans un vase ou la jetterait-il directement à la poubelle ? Se douterait-il de sa véritable origine ou bien imaginerait-il qu’elle venait de quelqu’un dont il était lui-même amoureux ? Et si jamais il ne vivait pas seul ? Et si jamais la personne avec laquelle il partageait sa vie découvrait la rose avant lui ? En ce cas, Lisa pourrait bien être la cause d’une scène de ménage...

Elle devait néanmoins prendre ce risque. Plus elle regardait Mr Bates, plus elle se disait qu’il méritait cette preuve d’amour. Il était si séduisant, si élégant… Elle aurait regretté de ne rien lui offrir. Et puis, c’était sa façon à elle de fêter le jour des amoureux.

Elle se demandait si lui-même avait prévu quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin. Tout portait à croire qu’il était célibataire, et pourtant, Lisa ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir encore quelques doutes… Après tout, comment un homme aussi beau et aussi instruit pouvait-il rester seul ?

Alors que Mr Bates marchait entre les rangs pour suivre la progression de ses élèves dans la résolution d’un exercice sur les nombres complexes, Lisa l’entendit s’exclamer au fond de la salle :

« Ah, le Dollar de la Saint Valentin… C’est un peu tard, maintenant ! Il faudra réessayer l’année prochaine ! »

Lisa se retourna sur sa chaise et vit que Mr Bates s’était arrêté à la table de Zach Dempsey. Celui-ci avait manifestement préféré remplir son questionnaire de la Saint Valentin à la dernière minute plutôt que de résoudre l’exercice de maths demandé. Pris en flagrant délit, il essayait désormais de cacher sa feuille en mettant son bras par-dessus, pour masquer ses réponses au regard inquisiteur de Mr Bates. Ce dernier semblait pourtant déjà connaître certaines questions du test.

« J’espère que tu as répondu que tes activités préférées du week-end étaient d’apprendre ton cours de maths et de faire tes exercices ! »

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à pouffer de rire. Lisa, elle, se dit que c’était exactement ce qu’elle aurait répondu à cette question...

« Sans vouloir vous froisser, Mr Bates, dit alors Bryce Walker en volant au secours de son coéquipier des Liberty Tigers, je doute qu’avec une telle réponse on obtienne qui que ce soit sur sa liste de Valentines ! »

Cette repartie provoqua une nouvelle vague d’hilarité dans la salle. Mr Bates se tourna vers Bryce en haussant un sourcil, d’un air à la fois surpris et amusé.

« Dans ce cas, je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu fais de tes week-ends..., rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais voyons voir plutôt ce que tu as répondu à la première question de l’exercice… »

Sur ce, il rejoignit la table de Bryce et se pencha au-dessus de son cahier pour tenter de déchiffrer ses gribouillis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il poussa une exclamation d’horreur :

« Oh ! Comment peux-tu m'écrire ça ? »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Bryce, qui fronça les sourcils et chercha parmi ses équations ce qui avait bien pu choquer l’enseignant. Celui-ci lui épargna cette peine :

« Le module de z1 plus z2 est égal à -2 ? lut-il à haute voix. Mais combien de fois l’ai-je déjà répété ? Le module d’un nombre complexe est _toujours_ positif ! Bon sang, c’est comme une valeur absolue ! Jamais on n’a vu de valeur absolue négative ! Le jour où tu trouveras un valeur absolue négative, je veux bien que tu m'appelles ! Même au beau milieu de la nuit ! »

De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre dans la classe, tandis que Lisa songeait d’un air rêveur : « _Oh, si seulement j'avais votre numéro de téléphone, je le ferais !_ ». Même si, en réalité, elle avait encore moins de chances de trouver une valeur absolue négative que d'obtenir le numéro de Mr Bates…

☆☆☆  


A la pause déjeuner, Lisa, Astrid, Joey et Kevin se retrouvèrent à leur table habituelle à la cafétéria, et leur premier sujet de conversation fut bien évidemment celui de la Saint Valentin.

Astrid, qui venait d’aller chercher sa liste de Valentins au bureau des élèves, refusait obstinément de révéler à Lisa les noms qu’elle avait obtenus, elle qui, les années précédentes, se faisait au contraire une joie de lui montrer ses résultats. Lisa ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie agissait de la sorte cette année, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de la taquiner devant les deux garçons.

« Allez, dis-moi au moins le nom du premier ! C’est quelqu’un que je connais ? 

- Non, je te dis ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! 

- Visiblement, ce n’est pas celui que tu espérais…, commenta Joey, avant d’enfourner un nugget au poulet dans sa bouche.

- Et toi, alors ? rétorqua Astrid. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Moi ? répéta Joey. Je ne participe jamais à ce questionnaire, c’est de la daube ! De toute façon, je ne fête pas la Saint Valentin. C’est trop commercial.

- De toute façon, reprit Astrid, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais fêter la Saint Valentin, vu que tu n’as pas de copine ! »

Lisa, de peur que les choses ne dégénèrent, essaya de détourner la conversation vers une autre personne.

« Et toi, Kevin ? lança-t-elle. Tu es allé récupérer ta liste ? »

A cette question, le visage d’Astrid – d’ordinaire si pale – devint tout rouge, et la blonde tenta de cacher son trouble en baissant la tête sur son bol de salade. Elle n’était pas la seule à se sentir gênée. Kevin, lui aussi, semblait particulièrement mal à l’aise.

« Euuuh… Non, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé… » répondit-il évasivement en se grattant la tête.

Surprise de voir ses deux amis afficher un air aussi embarrassé, Lisa commença à se demander s’il n’y avait pas anguille sous roche, même si elle n’arrivait pas à savoir au juste ce dont il s’agissait... Joey, lui, paraissait ne rien remarquer. Comme toujours, il faisait preuve d’une extraordinaire naïveté.

« Pourtant, tu as répondu au questionnaire, fit-il remarquer à son camarade. Je t’ai vu le remplir en cours d’info !

- Oui, mais c’était juste par curiosité... Au final, je ne pense pas que j’irai chercher ma liste. Il paraît que tout est truqué !

- Tu as raison, approuva Joey. Ça te fera toujours un dollar d’économisé ! »

☆☆☆  


A trois heures pétantes, Lisa posa son billet de un dollar sur le comptoir du magasin de fleurs de l’avenue Liberty.

« Une rose rouge, s’il vous plaît ! »

Pour la Saint Valentin, la boutique vendait les roses rouges à un dollar l’unité, contre deux dollars en temps normal. Lisa aurait pu opter pour le bouquet, mais elle ne voulait pas en faire trop. Et puis, elle n’était pas sûre que tout rentre dans la boîte aux lettres de Mr Bates...

« C’est pour offrir ? demanda la fleuriste.

- Ben oui... » répondit bêtement Lisa, déconcertée par une telle question.

Elle voulait bien croire que sa vie sentimentale était un désert, mais elle n’en était quand même pas arrivée au point de s’acheter des roses rouges à elle-même…

La fleuriste lui emballa la rose dans du papier plastique, sur lequel elle colla une petite étiquette portant l’inscription : « Joyeuse Saint Valentin ».

Lisa repartit avec sa rose rouge à la main et se dirigea vers l’arrêt de bus du lycée. Les quelques élèves qui attendaient à l’abribus la regardèrent avec un léger sourire. Pour éviter toute question incongrue, Lisa jugea préférable de ranger la rose dans son sac en bandoulière. Hélas, celui-ci n’était pas assez grand et laissait dépasser la fleur sur le côté... Lisa devait s’en contenter. Au moins, elle avait désormais les mains libres, et cela réduisait ses chances d’attirer l’attention.

Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre : jusqu’ici, tout s’est passé comme sur des roulettes. Elle espérait simplement ne pas tomber sur Astrid, qui d’habitude prenait le bus pour rentrer chez elle à Mill Spring. En théorie, son amie avait cours de dessin le mardi après-midi, mais elle lui avait semblé tellement bizarre, au déjeuner… Peut-être était-elle malade et déciderait-elle de rentrer chez elle plus tôt que prévu ? Par chance, le bus arriva sans qu’Astrid n’ait fait son apparition, et Lisa monta dedans avec soulagement. La grande aventure commençait !

☆☆☆  


Un quart d’heure plus tard, Lisa descendit à l’arrêt de bus situé à deux pas de la maison d’Astrid. Le quartier était désert. Par surcroît de précaution, elle mit sa capuche sur sa tête et commença à se diriger d’un pas rapide vers la maison de Mr Bates. Même s’il ne pleuvait pas, elle tenait à passer incognito.

Lisa connaissait par cœur le chemin qui menait au 3020 Irwin Street. Elle ne l’avait parcouru qu’une seule fois, lors de la nuit d’Halloween, mais combien de fois ne l’avait-elle pas étudié sur Google Maps ! Elle bénissait cette application qui lui avait permis d’avoir une image nette de la façade de la maison de Mr Bates, ainsi qu’un aperçu de son petit jardin.

Lorsqu’elle arriva à destination, elle constata avec une joie indicible que les volets étaient clos. Non seulement cela lui assurait que Mr Bates se trouvait toujours au lycée, mais cela la confortait également dans l’idée qu’il était célibataire ! Si une autre personne vivait avec lui, elle aurait ouvert les volets. A moins qu’elle ne soit elle aussi partie travailler très tôt dans la matinée… Dans tous les cas, la maison semblait inoccupée, et c’était plutôt bon signe. Lisa pouvait accomplir son bienfait en toute discrétion.

La boîte aux lettres se trouvait juste à côté du portillon qui donnait accès au jardin. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d’œil à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne l’observait, Lisa s’approcha de la boîte métallique cylindrique. Le petit drapeau rouge sur le côté droit était abaissé. Lisa ouvrit le battant et regarda par curiosité à l’intérieur de la boîte : elle était vide. «  _Parfait !_ » se dit-elle. « C _e soir, Mr Bates ne trouvera que ma rose dans sa boîte aux lettres, et elle en aura d’autant plus d’effet !_  ».

Lisa sortit la fleur de son sac et l’inséra dans l’ouverture. Par malheur, ce qu’elle avait redouté se réalisa : la rose n’entra pas entièrement. La tige était trop longue ! Inutile de forcer : la fleur dépassait d’au moins dix centimètres... Impossible de refermer la trappe de la boîte sans l’abîmer. Lisa n’avait pas le choix : elle devait laisser la boîte aux lettres grande ouverte, avec la rose à l’intérieur, et prier pour que personne n’ait l’idée de la voler...

☆☆☆  


Sans surprise, Lisa ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit. Elle ne cessa de se retourner dans son lit en ressassant tout ce qui avait pu arriver à la rose qu’elle avait déposée dans la boîte aux lettres de Mr Bates : celui-ci l’avait-t-il trouvée à son retour du travail ou bien avait-elle disparu ? Elle pouvait très bien avoir été volée par un gamin, récupérée par un voisin sans scrupule cherchant justement un cadeau de Saint Valentin à offrir à sa femme, enlevée par un ours, ou même emportée par un pigeon ! Le visage à moitié enfoui sous sa couette, Lisa écarquilla les yeux d’effroi. «  _Oh non, pitié, pas par un pigeon !_  » se dit-elle, comme si cette éventualité était de loin la pire de toutes.

Et si jamais Mr Bates avait bel et bien trouvé la rose ? L’avait-il appréciée ? Sans doute Lisa n’avait-elle plus qu’à attendre son cours de maths du lendemain matin pour en avoir le cœur net...

 


	15. Au Rosie's Diner

**Chapitre 15  
** _Au Rosie's Diner_

Malheureusement,  le lendemain de la Saint Valentin, Lisa eut beau dévisager Mr Bates pendant toute la durée de la leçon, rien ne lui permit de savoir s’il avait trouvé la rose ou non.  Elle ne décela aucune trace de changement d’humeur dans sa physionomie. L’expression de son visage restait tout à fait ordinaire et Mr Bates donna son cours comme s’il ne s’était rien passé... Comme si Lisa n’avait jamais déposé de rose rouge dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Bien sûr, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il vienne la remercier à la fin du cours pour le cadeau qu’elle lui avait offert, mais elle aurait aimé voir dans son attitude un indice lui prouvant qu’il l’avait bien reçu. Hélas, il fallait croire que le devenir de cette rose resterait à jamais un mystère pour elle...

Ce qui, en revanche, ne fit plus aucun doute pour Lisa, ce fut la nature de la relation entre Astrid et Kevin. Elle qui s’était étonnée de ne pas avoir croisé son amie en arrivant au lycée à sept heures et demi, elle la retrouva à la fin de la matinée à la cafétéria, en compagnie de Joey et de Kevin. En particulier en compagnie de Kevin... Tous les deux étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre sur le même banc et se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux en se souriant. Le cœur de Lisa manqua un battement lorsqu’elle vit qu’ils se tenaient par la main et que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Que s’était-il passé ? Qu’avait-elle manqué ? Il lui semblait qu’elle avait raté un épisode tout entier ! Il s’était pourtant écoulé moins d’un jour depuis la dernière fois qu’elle avait vu ses deux amis...

« Salut » fit Lisa en venant s’asseoir à côté de Joey, en face d’Astrid et Kevin.

Ce fut tout juste s’ils remarquèrent son arrivée. Ils étaient à présent bien trop occupés à se bécoter pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Eberluée, Lisa se tourna vers Joey pour l’interroger du regard. Le garçon se contenta de lui répondre en haussant les épaules.

« Ils sont comme ça depuis ce matin, précisa-t-il d’un air maussade. Apparemment, la Saint Valentin leur a bien profité… »

Au fil du repas, les choses s’éclaircirent peu à peu pour Lisa. Les mystérieux événements de la veille se firent jour, et elle finit par comprendre que, contrairement à ce qu’il avait affirmé, Kevin avait récupéré sa liste de Valentines et découvert que le nom d’Astrid figurait à la première place de son top 5. Cela avait dû conforter ses sentiments, car il était clair aux yeux de Lisa que Kevin avait toujours eu le béguin pour Astrid – du moins depuis qu’il était arrivé au lycée Liberty. Quant à la blonde, si elle avait cherché à cacher sa liste de Valentins à Lisa, c’était pour la seule et unique raison que le nom de Kevin apparaissait lui aussi tout en haut de son top 5 ! Loin de s’attendre à un tel résultat, elle en avait éprouvé un certain embarras, surtout face au principal concerné. Kevin et Astrid semblaient ainsi faits l’un pour l’autre, mais ils avaient mis un long moment avant de se l’avouer mutuellement.

Finalement, c’était Kevin qui avait fait le premier pas, en appelant Astrid sur son téléphone portable pour lui révéler qu’elle était sa Valentine, et lui proposer un rendez-vous au cinéma. La jeune fille avait accepté, lui confessant à son tour qu’il était son Valentin, et voyant un signe dans cette étrange coïncidence. C’était manifestement au cinéma que les deux amis s’étaient rapprochés de façon plus intime.

« Heureusement que tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule, confia Kevin en caressant la main d’Astrid. Sinon, jamais je n’aurais osé prendre les devants… »

Lisa n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Astrid ? Poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Kevin ? Pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il si invraisemblable ? Jamais Astrid n’avait témoigné la moindre attirance pour Kevin ! Lorsqu’elle avait un faible pour un garçon, elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir à Lisa, mais, en ce qui concernait Kevin, elle avait toujours fait preuve de la plus plate indifférence. C’était à n’y rien comprendre... C’était surtout terriblement injuste ! Pourquoi Astrid pouvait-elle sortir avec un garçon dont elle n’était même pas amoureuse, et pourquoi Lisa devait-elle garder ses distances avec l’homme qu’elle aimait à la folie ?

Apparemment, tout se faisait à l’envers, de nos jours… Lisa, pour qui l’amour était un préalable à toute relation de couple, voyait aujourd’hui les jeunes de son âge commencer à sortir ensemble sans sentiments, par simple affinité ou attrait physique, l’amour ne naissant que plus tard – si d’ailleurs il naissait un jour ! Cela lui faisait de la peine de constater qu’elle pensait à contre-courant. Certes, sa manière de voir les choses devait paraître atrocement vieux jeu, mais, après tout, Mr Bates n’était-il pas lui aussi un peu rétro ? Peut-être raisonnait-il de la même façon ? Peut-être avait-elle ainsi ses chances avec lui ? Toutefois, à bien y réfléchir, elle réalisa que c’était justement le contraire : si Mr Bates attendait d’être amoureux d’elle avant de sortir avec elle, alors elle n’avait absolument aucun espoir d’entamer la moindre liaison avec lui !

En attendant, c’étaient toujours les mêmes qui profitaient du bon temps, et toujours les mêmes qui restaient célibataires… Astrid devait en être à son quatrième petit ami. Joey, quant à lui, n’avait jamais eu de succès avec les filles…

« Vous êtes allés voir quel film ? demanda-t-il en trempant une frite dans son ketchup. « Fifty Shades Of Grey » ? lança-t-il avec un sourire égrillard.

- C’est « Fifty Shades Darker », en ce moment, rectifia Astrid en roulant des yeux. Et non, on est allés voir « Split », au Crestmont. 

- « Split » ? répéta Joey. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus romantique… 

\- « Fifty Shades Darker » non plus, je te signale… 

- Pourtant, il est sorti exprès le jour de la Saint Valentin !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le film le plus adapté pour un premier rencard, commenta Kevin. Tandis que « Split »… C’était pas mal, non ? s’enquit-il en se tournant vers Astrid.

- Je t’avoue que je n’ai pas trop fait attention au film » lança la blonde en adressant à Kevin un sourire complice, avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur la bouche.

Joey, visiblement contrarié par un tel spectacle, tenta de calmer sa frustration en mordant à pleines dents dans son grilled cheese. Lisa, pour sa part, se disait que « Split » n’était peut-être pas non plus le film le mieux adapté pour un premier rencard… Le mot « split » ne signifiait-il pas « rompre » ? Pour elle, c’était un mauvais présage… Bien sûr, elle s’abstint de tout commentaire à l’égard de Kevin et Astrid, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander combien de temps durerait leur relation. Un mois ? Deux mois ?  Avec une légère pointe d’ironie, elle se dit que les paris étaient ouverts.

☆☆☆  
  


Si la Saint Valentin avait manifestement fait des heureux, elle ne semblait pourtant pas avoir fait le bonheur d’Hannah Baker. Lisa fut surprise de l’air abattu de son élève lorsqu’elle la retrouva le mercredi après-midi à la bibliothèque. La tête baissée sur son cahier d’exercices, Hannah releva à peine les yeux lorsque sa tutrice vint s’asseoir en face d’elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda timidement Lisa.

Hannah ne lui répondit que par un haussement d’épaules, en évitant toujours de croiser son regard. Quelque chose au fond de Lisa lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec la Saint Valentin...

« Si tu as besoin d’en parler, je suis là, lui dit-elle. Tu sais, il n’y a pas qu’en maths que je peux t’aider… 

- Désolée, je ne pense pas que ce soit l’endroit idéal pour en parler » commenta Hannah en jetant un regard méfiant autour d’elle.

Comme à son habitude, Mr Bates était assis au fond de la salle, en train de corriger des copies, et Lisa dut admettre que, si son élève voulait lui parler de choses personnelles, la présence de son prof de maths à proximité devait la refroidir légèrement...

« Si tu veux, on peut aller au Monet’s ? suggéra Lisa.

- Non, ce sera moins pratique pour travailler…, reconnut Hannah. Et puis, on s’était dit qu’on irait là-bas pour fêter ma réussite au prochain devoir de maths, pas vrai ? Si on y va dès maintenant, je risque de perdre le peu de motivation qu’il me reste pour avoir une bonne note… 

- Dans ce cas… Je te propose de commencer par l’exercice 3 page 198. »

Hannah tourna les pages de son manuel jusqu’à tomber sur la page 198, puis commença à lire la première question de l’exercice 3. Hélas, elle ne parvint pas à rester concentrée très longtemps. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, elle releva la tête de son bouquin et demanda à sa tutrice :

« Tu es déjà allée au Rosie’s Diner ?

- Non, mais on peut y aller aussi, si tu préfères, proposa Lisa en croyant bien faire.

- Non merci, répliqua alors Hannah d’une voix sans appel. Pour rien au monde je ne remettrai les pieds dans cet endroit. »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » ne put-elle s’empêcher de demander.

Elle songea bêtement à une intoxication alimentaire, mais Hannah la détrompa aussitôt :

« C’est là-bas que j’avais mon rencard de la Saint Valentin, hier soir…

- Ah…, fit Lisa, en comprenant que son élève allait commencer à se livrer malgré tout.

- Je sais... Un repas de Saint Valentin dans un diner… Pas très glamour, comme soirée ! Le fait est que tout le monde n’arrêtait pas de parler de ce restaurant, et que j’étais très curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait… 

- Il paraît que leur milkshake à la banane et au beurre de cacahuètes est un délice !

- Je confirme. J’en ai bu deux en attendant que mon Valentin daigne rappliquer… Il m’a fait poireauter pendant une heure. 

- C’est pas vrai ? s’exclama Lisa, scandalisée. J’espère qu’il s’est excusé en t’apportant une rose rouge ! »

Lisa, qui venait de laisser échapper ces mots sans réaliser qu’ils pouvaient être entendus par Mr Bates, prit soudain conscience de son étourderie et se mit à rougir d’un seul coup. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Autant crier dans toute la bibliothèque que c’était elle qui avait déposé une rose rouge dans la boîte aux lettres de son prof de maths !

« Ça ne risque pas, répliqua Hannah. D’abord, il n’est pas du genre à s’excuser. Ensuite, j’ai horreur des roses. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop cliché. 

- Trop cliché ? répéta Lisa, qui sentit ses joues s’échauffer davantage sous l’effet cette fois de la contrariété. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt romantique. »

Sur ce, elle jeta un petit coup d’œil en direction de Mr Bates, pour voir s’il l’avait entendue. En la circonstance, elle aurait aimé qu’il soit témoin de la façon dont elle défendait les roses rouges et soutenait qu’elles étaient le symbole même de l’amour. Malheureusement, l’enseignant semblait bien trop absorbé dans sa correction de copies pour suivre ne serait-ce qu’une bribe de la conversation de ses deux élèves.

« Enfin bref, conclut Hannah. Je n’ai pas très envie de parler du restant de ma soirée… Disons pour faire simple que ça ne s’est pas vraiment passé comme je l’avais imaginé… »

Lisa se demandait qui était le garçon avec lequel Hannah avait eu son rendez-vous au diner, mais elle n’osait l’interroger à ce sujet, de peur de paraître indiscrète. Elle se contenta d’observer son élève se replonger en silence dans la lecture de l’exercice qu’elle lui avait donné. En étudiant plus attentivement les traits de son visage, elle comprit bientôt que si Hannah fronçait aussi douloureusement les sourcils, ce n’était pas parce qu’elle essayait de se concentrer, mais parce qu’elle était en proie à une profonde tristesse. Sans le savoir encore vraiment, Lisa avait face à elle une jeune fille en train de renoncer.

☆☆☆  
  


Une semaine plus tard, Lisa eut le regret d’apprendre qu’Hannah avait encore eu un C à son dernier devoir de maths. L’élève de seconde était venue lui communiquer la triste nouvelle devant les casiers du couloir principal. Elle se répandit en invectives contre Mr Bates – ce que Lisa eut naturellement du mal à encaisser – puis lui fit part de sa décision d’arrêter les séances de soutien. Lisa eut beau essayer de la raisonner, de lui dire que tout n’était pas perdu, qu’elle pouvait encore se rattraper, rien n’y fit. Hannah semblait avoir définitivement jeté l’éponge.

« Je suis nulle. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi » déclara-t-elle, avant de tourner le dos à Lisa et de s’en aller d’un pas traînant.

Dépitée, Lisa commença à culpabiliser. Cela faisait déjà le deuxième élève qu’elle voyait abandonner ses séances de soutien en cours de route... Etait-elle une si mauvaise prof ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à garder ses élèves ? Même Hannah, qui avait semblé si motivée au départ, venait de la laisser tomber. Leurs séances n’avaient duré qu’un mois, et il était désormais clair que jamais elles n’iraient ensemble déguster un chocolat chaud au Monet’s.

☆☆☆  
  


Si Hannah avait fini par perdre pied en mathématiques, Lisa, au contraire, se retrouvait sur un petit nuage. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle était devenue l’élève favorite de Mr Bates, celle pour laquelle il n’avait pas tari d’éloges au dernier conseil de classe, celle à laquelle il faisait appel dès qu’un élève qui passait au tableau paraissait en difficultés. « Lisa ? Est-ce que tu pourrais l’aider ? » demandait-il alors, et la jeune fille se faisait un plaisir de venir au tableau débloquer la situation, sous le regard encourageant de Mr Bates. Lisa avait définitivement remplacé Arthur sur la première marche du podium. La note qu’elle obtint au devoir consacré aux fonctions quadratiques fut, non plus un A+, mais un A++ !

« A++ ? répéta Joey d’un air ahuri, lorsque Lisa fit connaître sa nouvelle note à ses camarades, un midi à la cafétéria. Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! Ça ne veut plus rien dire ! Maintenant, c’est comme si un A était devenu une mauvaise note !

- Non, non, rassure-toi, lui dit Lisa avec un sourire malicieux, je pense qu’on ne peut vraiment parler de mauvaise note qu’à partir de C ».

C’était précisément la note que Joey venait de recevoir à son dernier contrôle, et la remarque de Lisa le piqua au vif. Il bougonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible dans sa barbiche naissante, avant de croquer rageusement dans sa part de pizza au pepperoni. Depuis que Kevin et Astrid sortaient ensemble, Joey semblait particulièrement à cran. Il n’arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son célibat, et il était évident qu’il crevait de jalousie envers son ami. Le bonheur de celui-ci ne faisait que l’exaspérer. Avec le recul, Joey regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir participé au Dollar de la Saint Valentin. « Si j’avais su que ça marchait aussi bien… » répétait-il sans cesse.

Lisa, de son côté, semblait parfaitement indifférente devant l’idylle de Kevin et Astrid. Tout ce qui comptait, pour elle, c’était son amour pour Mr Bates. Néanmoins, plus elle observait ses deux camarades, plus elle était choquée par le comportement d’Astrid à l’égard de Kevin. Ce dernier avait tout de l’amoureux transi : ses yeux de merlan frit étaient constamment rivés sur la blonde, il était bourré d’attentions pour elle et cherchait à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Astrid, à l’inverse, agissait comme bon lui semblait, sans se préoccuper de ce que Kevin pouvait penser. Elle se conduisait comme si l’adoration qu’il lui portait était naturelle, et faisait parfois à peine attention à lui. Il arriva même un jour où, sortant de son cours de poterie, elle passa devant lui sans le voir, alors que le pauvre garçon l’avait attendue pendant près d’un quart d’heure devant la porte de l’atelier. Témoin de la scène, Lisa se dit que jamais elle n’aurait ignoré Mr Bates de la sorte si elle était sortie avec lui. Au contraire, elle passait son temps à le chercher partout et croyait même l’apercevoir à des endroits où, en réalité, il ne se trouvait pas. Encore une fois, elle était sidérée par le contraste entre sa passion pour Mr Bates et la désinvolture d’Astrid.

Pour autant, s’il y avait bien une chose que Lisa et Joey ne pouvaient pas reprocher aux deux amoureux, c’était d’avoir coupé les ponts avec eux pour mieux profiter de leur nouvelle vie de couple. Les quatre amis continuaient de partager tous ensemble leurs repas à la cafétéria et, hormis les bisous que se faisaient Kevin et Astrid, tout semblait indiquer que rien n’avait changé dans le groupe. Lisa et Joey, cependant, avaient de plus en plus le sentiment de tenir la chandelle… Ils commencèrent d’eux-mêmes à faire bande à part, du moins en ce qui concernait les sujets de conversation à table, et, pendant que Kevin et Astrid discutaient de ce qu’ils allaient faire ensemble le week-end, Lisa et Joey parlaient entre eux de leurs dernières découvertes musicales.

« Tu connais Within Temptation ? demanda Joey à Lisa.

- Il me semble que Will m’en avait parlé, il y a quelque temps, mais je n’ai jamais écouté leurs morceaux, répondit la jeune fille.

- C’est un groupe de métal symphonique. J’ai tous leurs albums dans ma voiture. Si tu veux, je pourrai te les faire écouter. Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? 

- J’ai répétition avec mon groupe aux studios. 

- Vous finissez vers quelle heure, d’habitude  ? 

- Cinq heures, pourquoi ? 

- Ah... Je songeais à te ramener en voiture, mais je finis les cours à trois heures et, en général, je rentre directement chez moi. Mais je peux toujours t’emmener en voiture au lycée demain matin ! Il me semble qu’on commence les cours à la même heure, non ? 

- Les miens commencent à huit heures moins le quart, dit Lisa, en songeant avec délice au cours de maths de Mr Bates qui marquait toujours le début de ses journées.

- Les miens aussi. Dans ce cas, je passe te chercher devant chez toi vers sept heures et quart, ça te va ?

- Parfait ! répondit Lisa avec un sourire. Comme ça, je pourrai dormir une demi-heure de plus ! »

La jeune fille se demandait cependant pourquoi Joey ne lui proposait que maintenant de faire du covoiturage. Cela faisait depuis le mois d’avril de l'année dernière que Joey avait une voiture, et jamais encore il n’avait offert ses services à Lisa, qui continuait de prendre le bus tous les matins et tous les soirs. Après tout, elle n’allait pas se plaindre ! C’était une occasion à saisir, et cela lui permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps avec son voisin de quartier. Du moment qu’il ne la faisait pas arriver en retard au lycée pour le cours de Mr Bates !

☆☆☆  
  


Le lendemain, Joey se gara à l’heure prévue devant la maison de Lisa. Celle-ci, qui reconnut la Fiat 500 rouge de son ami par la fenêtre de la cuisine, enfila son sac en bandoulière, dit au revoir à sa mère et descendit avec entrain les marches du perron. Lorsqu’elle fut installée sur le siège passager, Joey redémarra le moteur et mit la musique en route.

« C’est parti ! » s’exclama-t-il en appuyant sur l’accélérateur, alors que l’intro de l’album « The Silent Force » commençait à faire vibrer les hauts-parleurs de la voiture.

Lisa fut heureuse de constater que Joey s’était lui aussi mis à écouter du metal. C’était une drôle de coïncidence qu’il ait découvert ce style quasiment en même temps qu’elle, lui qui, à l’origine, avait également commencé par écouter du grunge et du punk rock. Les chansons de Within Temptation, qu’elle entendait pour la première fois, lui charmèrent les oreilles. Le côté à la fois épique et majestueux de cette musique la transcenda entièrement. Il y avait une part de gothisme dans ces mélodies qui la fascinait plus que tout, une part de romantisme dans ces paroles qui la faisait encore une fois penser à l’homme qu’elle aimait. La chanson « Jillian », en particulier, l’émut presque jusqu’aux larmes. C’était une poignante chanson d’amour, dont le refrain, qui débutait par ces mots : « I’d give my heart, I’d give my soul », était le reflet parfait de ce qu’elle ressentait pour Mr Bates.

Joey, qui avait tendance à conduire un peu vite, arriva sur le parking du lycée avec bon quart d’heure d’avance. Lisa, elle, n’avait pas du tout envie que la musique s’arrête. Aussi préféra-t-elle rester à l’intérieur de la voiture avec son ami pour continuer à écouter cet album incroyable. Joey ne put s’en empêcher : il tourna le bouton du volume pour augmenter le son, et l’habitacle se mit alors à vibrer comme une caisse de résonance. Bientôt, les élèves qui traversaient le parking en se dirigeant vers l’entrée du lycée se retournèrent pour voir d’où venait ce tapage. A l’intérieur de la voiture, Joey et Lisa s’amusaient comme des gosses, riant aux éclats et secouant la tête en cadence avec la musique. Le morceau sur lequel Lisa prit le plus son pied fut sans conteste « Aquarius », qui commençait de façon grandiose, avec des chœurs aériens se mélangeant à des riffs de guitare très martiaux. Elle devait se l’avouer : elle trouvait cela particulièrement jouissif d’embêter ses camarades de classe en leur imposant du metal dès sept heures et demi du matin. Cela avait surtout l’air de déranger les amateurs de rap, qui passaient à côté de la Fiat 500 en faisant des grimaces de dégoût. En voyant leur tête, Joey et Lisa se réjouissaient encore plus, car il était bien connu que, au lycée, les rappeurs étaient les ennemis jurés des metalleux.

« Mince, voilà Mr Porter qui arrive ! » s’écria Joey en baissant subitement le volume à la vue du conseiller d’éducation qui marchait au milieu du parking avec son cartable à la main.

Par chance, Mr Porter dépassa la Fiat sans adresser le moindre regard aux deux amis qui se trouvaient dedans, et continua son chemin jusqu’au portail du lycée.

« Bon, de toute façon, il est l’heure d’y aller ! déclara Lisa, profitant du calme qui s’était réinstallé dans la voiture pour parler. Merci de m’avoir déposée ! A tout à l’heure à la cafétéria ! » lança-t-elle à Joey en descendant de voiture.

Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Lisa arriva dans la salle de maths avec la chanson « Aquarius » dans la tête. Lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de son prof, les paroles du refrain rejaillirent dans son esprit et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à chanter à tue-tête : « I neeeeeeeeeeed youuuu Aquariuuuuus ! ». Car tout, absolument tout dans cette chanson lui rappelait son amour pour Harold Bates.

☆☆☆  
  


Le covoiturage proposé par Joey à Lisa devint rapidement une habitude. Tous les matins, le garçon venait la chercher en voiture devant chez elle, et ils profitaient du trajet pour mettre la musique à fond dans la voiture et écouter de nouveaux groupes de metal. Bien sûr, cela ne les empêchait pas de discuter entre eux, même si, pour cela, il leur fallait parfois hausser le ton pour réussir à se faire entendre.

« Au fait, tu savais que Fred s’était enfin trouvé un petit boulot ? lança Joey, un matin qu’il conduisait au son de « Cry For The Moon » d'Epica – un groupe de metal symphonique néerlandais.

- Ah oui ? s’exclama Lisa. Où ça ?

- Il travaille au Rosie’s Diner,  pas très loin du lycée. »

Le Rosie’s Diner ! C’était justement le restaurant où Hannah Baker avait été fêter la Saint Valentin et où son rencard s’était si mal passé...

« Il s’occupe de la cuisson des steaks et des pains pour burgers » précisa Joey.

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Certes, il n’y avait pas de sot métier, et il fallait bien commencer à gagner sa vie d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais avoir entamé des études de psychologie pour en arriver à faire griller des steaks dans un fast food... C’était le jour et la nuit. Lisa espérait pour Fred que son job ne serait que temporaire et lui permettrait de financer des études qu’il ne tarderait pas à reprendre.

« Ça te dirait d’aller un de ces quatre au Rosie’s Diner pour passer dire bonjour à Fred ? proposa Joey.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Lisa. Je n’y suis jamais allée, et depuis le temps que j’en entends parler… 

- Demain aprem, ça t’irait ? J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais arrêté les séances de soutien... On pourrait y aller directement après les cours ! suggéra Joey.

- Euh… C’est-à-dire que… » fit Lisa en se grattant la tête.

En réalité, même si elle ne donnait plus de leçons de maths à la bibliothèque, elle continuait de s’y rendre tous les mardis après-midis pour faire ses devoirs et, surtout, pour regarder Mr Bates. S’il était évident que cette dernière excuse devait rester top-secrète, il y avait cependant peu de chances que Lisa arrive à se faire comprendre de Joey en lui disant qu’elle préférait rester bosser à la bibliothèque plutôt que d’aller manger dans un diner... Après tout, elle pouvait bien faire un effort : elle aurait plein d’autres occasions d’aller observer Mr Bates à la bibliothèque, tandis qu’elle n’avait encore jamais mis les pieds au Rosie’s Diner et que l’opportunité s’offrait enfin à elle aujourd’hui.

« C’est d’accord ! s’exclama-t-elle finalement. Je vais enfin pouvoir goûter leur fameux milkshake à la banane et au beurre de cacahuètes ! 

- Et moi leur burger au bacon et à la sauce blue cheese !

- Euh… Tu comptes manger ça à trois heures de l’après-midi ? 

- Bien sûr ! J’ai toujours un petit creux à cette heure-là ! »

☆☆☆  
  


Lisa était de nature très gourmande, mais cette sortie au diner lui permit de constater que Joey l’était encore plus. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait encore trouver de la place pour engloutir un énorme burger et une large portion de frites, après avoir déjà mangé deux grosses parts de pizza le midi à la cantine.

« Tu veux goûter ? proposa Joey en montrant son cornet de frites à Lisa, assise en face de lui.

- Non merci » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle préférait se concentrer sur le goût exquis de son milkshake banane-beurre de cacahuètes qui, du reste, lui suffisait déjà amplement. Les rumeurs disaient vrai : cette boisson était vraiment délicieuse !

Lisa s’efforçait de la déguster le plus lentement possible pour en savourer chaque gorgée. Hélas, au bout de dix minutes seulement, sa paille atteignit déjà le fond de sa coupe et, lorsqu’elle eut aspiré les dernières gouttes de son milkshake, elle hésita à s’en commander un deuxième… Elle essaya de résister à la tentation et se mit à regarder distraitement autour d’elle pendant que Joey terminait son burger.

Le Rosie’s Diner était un endroit convivial, où bon nombre de jeunes du lycée Liberty venaient se retrouver après les cours. Lisa reconnut quelques têtes familières, parmi lesquelles Zach Dempsey et Marcus Cole, assis autour d’une table à banquettes au fond de la salle, en compagnie de leurs acolytes des Liberty Tigers, avec lesquels ils rigolaient bruyamment. D’autres élèves avaient choisi ce resto pour y faire leurs devoirs, les tables étant suffisamment larges pour supporter à la fois leurs cahiers d’exercices, leurs verres à milkshake et leurs cornets de pop-corn. Lisa se demandait comment ils pouvaient se concentrer sur leur travail, avec la musique pop rock diffusée par les hauts-parleurs et le bruit des flippers juste à côté. L’ambiance était nettement différente de celle du café Monet’s. Cela restait une ambiance bon enfant, mais Lisa voyait mal Mr Bates venir ici lire son journal et boire son café... A vrai dire, elle n’apercevait aucun adulte dans le restaurant, hormis le serveur qui était debout derrière le comptoir en train d’essuyer des tasses. L’établissement semblait être le repaire exclusif de la jeunesse d’Evergreen, et le lieu idéal pour passer du bon temps entre amis.

Fred Henderson, qui était toujours aux fourneaux lorsque Lisa et Joey avaient poussé la porte du Rosie’s Diner, réussit à négocier une pause d’une demi-heure avec son chef. Il s’empressa de retirer son tablier blanc maculé de taches de graisse, et rejoignit la table à banquettes de ses deux camarades.

« Salut Lisa, ça faisait longtemps ! s’exclama-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de Joey et en lui piquant une frite. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sortes plus avec nous le week-end ? Ne me dis pas que tu préfères rester enfermée chez toi à faire tes devoirs ! »

Même si Fred avait enlevé son tablier, ses vêtements continuaient de sentir le graillon des hamburgers, et Lisa se doutait que cette odeur ne devait pas le quitter de la journée.

« J’ai beaucoup de boulot, en ce moment, se justifia la jeune fille. Et puis, il fait trop froid pour sortir... 

- Bah ! Il faut que tu te détendes un peu ! lança Fred. Tu m’as l’air stressée... Ça ne sert à rien de se tuer au travail ! »

Lisa, qui était loin de se sentir stressée – surtout pas après l’excellent milkshake qu’elle venait de goûter –, se demanda ce qui sur son visage pouvait donner cette impression à Fred…

« C’est vrai que tu travailles trop, renchérit Joey. Même à la cafétéria, parfois, je te vois sortir ton bouquin de maths pour commencer à faire tes exercices…

- Lâche tes livres et profite du bon temps ! s’exclama Fred. La vie est courte, tu sais ! Ça ne sert à rien de la gâcher dans tes devoirs. »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche d’effarement. De quel droit Fred se permettait-il de lui donner des leçons ? Lui qui avait abandonné ses études à San Francisco pour revenir vivre chez ses parents et faire cuire des steaks dans un diner d’Evergreen, il n’était clairement pas le mieux placé pour faire la morale à Lisa. Celle-ci, se sentant agressée par les propos de son camarade, se mit instinctivement sur la défensive pour lui répondre :

« Il faut bien que je travaille si je veux avoir une bonne moyenne et réussir à entrer dans une grande université !

- Ah, parce que tu veux entrer dans une grande université ? lança Fred. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Lisa. J’aurai une meilleure formation si je parviens à entrer dans une université renommée. 

- Qu’est-ce que tu vises, comme fac ? interrogea Joey.

- Euh… Je... je ne sais pas trop encore… » balbutia Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air gêné.

Elle avait presque honte d’avouer le nom des universités qui la faisaient rêver, de peur que ses amis ne se moquent aussitôt d’elle en lui disant qu’elle se berçait d’illusions.

« J’aimerais bien tenter Stanford… Columbia... ou… le MIT…

- Le MIT ? répéta Fred, qui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. C’est de là que sortent la plupart des astronautes !

- Tu veux devenir astronaute ? » demanda bêtement Joey.

Lisa ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, tant sa question lui parut stupide.

« C’est une école pour les surdoués ! continua Fred. Tu sais que ce n’est pas donné, d’entrer dans une telle université ! Les frais de scolarité sont énormes ! Enfin, si tu penses que ta famille aura les moyens de financer tes études… 

- En général, ce genre d’universités propose toujours des bourses à ses étudiants, rétorqua Lisa, qui refusait de se laisser décourager par un imbécile qui n’y connaissait rien.

- Oui, ça, c'est ce qui est écrit. Mais dans la réalité… Il y a toujours des conditions à remplir qui font que, au final, ces aides financières te sont refusées ! Personnellement, je n’ai eu droit à aucune bourse. Ce sont mes parents qui ont tout payé. »

«  _Et toi, tu as tout laissé tomber… Chapeau ! Tes parents ont dû être contents..._  » pensa Lisa avec dédain.

La jeune fille se demanda néanmoins si Fred disait vrai... Etait-il possible que des universités refusent de donner des bourses à certains élèves, sous prétexte qu’ils n’y étaient pas éligibles ? Et si jamais c’était le cas de Lisa ? Et si jamais elle ne pouvait prétendre à une aide financière ? Elle n’aurait plus qu’à se rabattre sur une université moins cotée, voire à tirer un trait sur ses études et à se trouver un job dès sa sortie du lycée… Ces sombres pensées la plongèrent dans un profond abattement. D’un air accablé, elle se mit à touiller avec sa cuillère le restant de crème glacée au fond de sa coupe à milkshake.

« Tu veux un autre milkshake ? proposa Fred, sans réaliser à quel point il venait de démoraliser Lisa.

- Non merci, je n’ai plus faim » répondit la jeune fille.

Les propos de son ami lui avaient réellement coupé l’appétit.

« Tu devrais essayer leurs chocolats chauds maltés, ils sont à tomber ! lança-t-il, avant d’en commander un à la serveuse. A part ça, quoi de neuf ? Tout se passe bien, au bahut ?

- Ah ! Tu ne devineras jamais la nouvelle ! s’exclama Joey. Kevin et Astrid sortent ensemble !

- Quoi ? Astrid ? La blonde à forte poitrine ? »

Lisa était de plus en plus choquée. C’était donc ainsi que Fred parlait de son amie ? Il la connaissait à peine, mais il ne se gênait pas pour la décrire avec des adjectifs extrêmement réducteurs. Lisa se demandait bien comment Fred parlait d’elle quand elle avait le dos tourné...

« Après tout, une fille avec ce physique-là n’était pas vouée à rester célibataire très longtemps ! » commenta Fred.

Cela voulait donc dire qu’il existait, à l’inverse, un genre de filles dont le physique les condamnait à rester célibataires toute leur vie ? Lisa devait sans doute en faire partie...

« Bah, chacun ses goûts ! lança Joey. En ce qui me concerne, Astrid n’est pas du tout mon type… Je les préfère avec les cheveux plus foncés et les seins plus petits. »

Sur ce, il lança un bref regard à Lisa, qui remarqua ce coup d’œil et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle se sentait naturellement visée – c’était le but – mais ne comprenait pas où Joey voulait en venir. Un garçon qui préférait les petites poitrines, elle n’avait jamais vu ça !

« Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu as vu son maquillage, mais ce n’est pas une réussite ! ajouta Joey. Elle se tartine la figure de fond de teint et ne sait même pas utiliser un eyeliner correctement. Il y a des fois où les traits noirs sur ses paupières ne suivent même plus la forme de ses yeux et partent complètement de travers. Et surtout, elle en met beaucoup trop ! Je préfère les filles qui se maquillent discrètement, rien que les yeux, et sans en mettre une tonne… Un peu comme toi, Lisa, dit-il en regardant cette fois-ci son amie droit dans les yeux.

- Ah, euh… Merci » répondit la jeune fille en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues qui commençaient à rougir.

A quoi son ami jouait-il ? S’il cherchait à la flatter en critiquant Astrid devant elle, il avait tout faux.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter des potins du lycée, et Lisa fut surprise de constater à quel point ils étaient friands de ce genre de commérages. Elle, au contraire, n’avait que faire de tous ces ragots. Aussi commençait-elle à sérieusement s’ennuyer pendant que ses camarades parlaient de Justin Foley et de Jessica Davis – le couple le plus populaire du lycée – et elle hésita finalement à commander un deuxième milkshake pour tuer le temps.

« Ça va bientôt être l’heure pour moi de retourner bosser » constata Fred en jetant un coup d’œil à l’horloge accrochée au mur à côté de lui.

Ces mots redonnèrent une lueur d’espoir à Lisa. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être débarrassée de ce donneur de leçons et reprendre une conversation normale avec Joey. Bizarrement, elle s’était toujours sentie plus à l’aise en tête-à-tête que dans un groupe. Cela venait certainement du fait que, dans un tête-à-tête, elle s’estimait pour ainsi dire « obligée de parler » et s’efforçait de combler les blancs autant que possible. Dans un groupe, au contraire, elle avait plutôt tendance à se relâcher, et laissait généralement les autres bavarder entre eux. Qu’elle continue de suivre la conversation ou qu’elle se mette à penser totalement à autre chose, dans tous les cas, elle finissait toujours par se faire oublier.

Fred avala d’un trait le restant de son chocolat chaud, reposa sa tasse sur la table et se leva en déclarant :

« En tout cas, ça m’a fait plaisir de vous voir ici ! N’hésitez pas à repasser, surtout ! Joey, on se voit ce week-end, comme d’hab’ ? Lisa, si jamais l’envie te prend de sortir la tête de tes bouquins et de t’aérer les neurones, n’hésite pas à nous rejoindre !

- C’est ça…, marmonna Lisa.

- A la prochaine ! »

De nouveau seule avec Joey, Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait suffi d’une demi-heure à Fred pour réveiller la susceptibilité de la jeune fille et la remonter à bloc pour le restant de la journée. Joey, bien sûr, n’avait absolument rien remarqué. Ayant terminé son repas, il s’affala en arrière contre le dossier de sa banquette et posa les mains sur son ventre, d’un air rassasié.

« Je suis calé ! lança-t-il. Ce burger était vraiment excellent ! Il n’y a pas de doute, Fred sait comment faire cuire des steaks à point ! 

- Oui, il n’y a pas de doute…, répéta la jeune fille d’une voix blasée. Il semble avoir trouvé sa vocation... »

Inutile de dire que Lisa préféra consacrer son week-end entier à ses devoirs et à ses révisions plutôt que d’aller s’ennuyer au skatepark avec Joey et Fred. Ce dernier était tombé bien bas dans son estime. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il la sermonne de la sorte au Rosie’s Diner, et elle lui en voulait de l’avoir dissuadée de viser une grande université, sous prétexte que cela allait lui coûter les yeux de la tête. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit, et, plus elle songeait à Berkeley, Stanford, Columbia ou encore au MIT, plus elle se demandait s’il y avait réellement une place pour elle dans l’une de ces facs...

 


	16. Et plus si affinités

**Chapitre 16  
** _Et plus si affinités_

Comme tous les lundis matins depuis qu’il emmenait Lisa en voiture au lycée, Joey se fit un plaisir de raconter son week-end :

« Hier après-midi, je suis allé me balader autour de l’étang, avec Fred. C’est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue. Il faisait vraiment beau ! L’air se radoucit, en ce moment. On sent que le printemps approche. »

Lisa se rappela en effet que le printemps arrivait dans une semaine. Ce début d’année avait passé tellement vite… On était déjà au mois de mars ! A force de travailler, elle avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Elle avait même fini par en oublier à quoi ressemblait le soleil, en restant enfermée chez elle devant ses exercices de maths, au lieu d’aller prendre des couleurs au grand air... Etait-elle en train de passer à côté de sa vie, comme le lui avait reproché Fred ? Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas eu tout à fait tort...

« Vous avez fait quoi de beau, à part vous promener ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, rien de spécial… On a discuté un peu... 

- Pas de moi, j’espère ? » ne put s’empêcher de lancer Lisa.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont Joey et Fred avaient critiqué Astrid au restaurant. Elle redoutait désormais que ces deux désœuvrés n’en viennent à parler d’elle dans son dos de la même manière...

« Si, pourquoi ? répondit Joey, surpris d’une telle question.

- Ah…, fit Lisa, dont le cœur manqua un battement. Et qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Fred m’a dit qu’il t’avait trouvée bien changée, mardi dernier, au diner… Tu lui as paru préoccupée, comme si tu pensais complètement à autre chose pendant qu’on discutait à table… C’est vrai qu’on avait l’impression que tu te faisais chier. »

Ces mots eurent sur Lisa l’effet d’une baffe en plein visage. Elle n’en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait ! Non seulement elle avait été loin d'imaginer qu’elle avait pu produire cette impression sur ses camarades, mais, en plus, elle était estomaquée d’entendre Joey lui répéter sans la moindre gêne ce que Fred et lui-même avaient pensé d’elle. Certes, elle ne pouvait lui reprocher sa franchise, mais elle aurait souhaité qu’il fasse preuve d’un peu plus de tact… Maintenant, elle se sentait profondément vexée.

Lisa garda le silence pendant un long moment, et Joey finit par s’inquiéter de ne plus entendre sa passagère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? J’ai dit un truc qu’il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, non, ça va…, mentit Lisa, qui essayait de calmer sa frustration en se concentrant sur la musique qui passait en ce moment dans la voiture : « Psycho » de System of a Down – le morceau idéal sur lequel passer ses nerfs.

- Fred m’a aussi dit qu’il fallait que je te change les idées. Ça te dirait d’aller au ciné, demain aprem ? Il y a « Logan » qui est sorti la semaine dernière et que j’aimerais bien aller voir…

- Euh… » fit Lisa, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

Si elle acceptait, elle allait à nouveau devoir sacrifier un mardi après-midi qu’elle aurait pu passer à la bibliothèque à regarder Mr Bates… Mais, si elle refusait, Joey allait croire qu’elle lui en voulait personnellement. De plus, si la séance que lui proposait son ami avait bien lieu l’après-midi, Fred avait peu de chances d’être de la partie – il serait sûrement en train de faire griller ses steaks – et Lisa n’aurait pas à supporter sa présence comme la dernière fois.

« Okay…, répondit-elle. Vers quelle heure ?

- Il me semble qu’il y a une séance au Crestmont vers quatre heures… Ça nous laisse le temps d’y aller tranquillement à la sortie des cours.

- Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre grand-chose au film… Je n’ai vu que le tout premier X-Men, et j’imagine qu’il s’est passé plein de choses entre cet épisode et celui qui vient de sortir…

- T’inquiète pas ! s’exclama Joey en riant. Ce que j’aime, dans ces films-là, c’est qu’il n’y a absolument rien à comprendre ! »

☆☆☆  
  


Le lendemain, 14 mars, Astrid et Kevin fêtèrent leur premier mois passé ensemble. A en juger par la façon dont Astrid se comportait au début de leur relation, jamais Lisa n’aurait cru qu’ils resteraient ensemble tout ce temps. Et pourtant… Le comportement d’Astrid à l’égard de Kevin avait changé. Elle se montrait désormais beaucoup plus attentionnée envers lui, beaucoup plus affectueuse, comme si elle avait fini par en tomber réellement amoureuse. Elle ne le lâchait plus du regard, et gardait toujours sa main dans la sienne lorsqu’ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte dans les couloirs du lycée. Kevin s’était lui aussi métamorphosé. Lui qui était jadis un garçon un peu timide et introverti, il était devenu un jeune homme beaucoup plus sûr de lui, communicatif et ouvert aux autres. Sa relation avec Astrid lui avait redonné confiance en lui, et il semblait aujourd’hui totalement épanoui.

« Bon anniversaire, ma chérie ! souhaita-t-il à Astrid en l’embrassant sur la bouche, devant le regard blasé de Lisa et Joey, assis en face des deux tourtereaux à la cafétéria. J’ai quelque chose pour toi… » ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser sur la table un petit sachet en papier rouge.

La blonde s’empressa de l’ouvrir et découvrit une paire de boucles d’oreilles en forme de tranches de pastèque.

« Merveilleux ! » s’écria-t-elle en battant des mains et en rougissant de plaisir.

Elle embrassa de nouveau Kevin sur les lèvres, avant de lui annoncer :

« Moi aussi, j’ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Sur ce, elle se pencha au-dessus de son sac à dos pour en sortir une petite boîte cartonnée qu’elle tendit à son amoureux. A l’intérieur se trouvait un cupcake recouvert de crème au beurre, de couleur rose bonbon.

« C’est moi qui l’ai fait ! déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Bravo, ma chérie ! Il est très réussi !

- Eh, tu aurais pu nous en rapporter, à nous aussi ! lança Joey. Je suis sûr que tu avais suffisamment de pâte pour en faire toute une fournée !

- J’ai laissé les autres à la maison, précisa Astrid en s’adressant à Kevin, comme si Joey n’existait pas. On pourra les déguster ensemble ce soir, si tu veux !

- Oui, ou on pourrait faire tout autre chose…, ajouta Kevin en regardant Astrid avec un sourire coquin.

- Pitié, trouvez-vous une chambre ! s’exclama Joey d’un air faussement choqué.

- En tout cas, merci pour le cupcake ! Il est tellement beau que je n’ose pas le manger…

- Si ça t’embête autant, je veux bien me sacrifier, déclara Joey.

- Non, attends ! se récria Astrid. J’ai oublié quelque chose ! »

Elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac à dos, puis finit par en extraire une bougie d’anniversaire et... un allume gaz. Lisa écarquilla les yeux d’effroi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec un allume-gaz dans ton sac ? s’écria-t-elle.

- Je n’arrivais pas à trouver de briquet, à la maison… Du coup, j’ai emprunté l’allume-gaz de la cuisinière...

- Tu n’avais pas un chalumeau, plutôt ? Ça aurait été plus pratique ! ironisa Joey.

- Il ne serait pas resté grand-chose du cupcake… » fit remarquer Lisa.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle vit Astrid planter d’un coup sec la bougie dans le cupcake, l’écrabouillant à moitié.

« Et voilà ! » s’exclama la blonde d’un air ravi.

Lisa, elle, était médusée.

« Au moins, maintenant, tu peux le manger sans scrupules…, dit-elle à Kevin. Il ne ressemble plus à rien…

- Pas grave, répondit Kevin en souriant. Après tout, ce n’est pas l’apparence qui compte… C’est ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur !

- Bien dit ! approuva Astrid. Pour info, j’ai l’ai fourré à la confiture de fraises ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle dirigea le bout de l’allume-gaz sur la mèche de la bougie et l’alluma en un clic.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, tu peux souffler dessus ! »

Kevin s’exécuta, mais son souffle fut si fort que non seulement il éteignit la flamme, mais il projeta également la moitié de la crème au beurre sur la table. Cela n’empêcha pas Astrid d’applaudir son chéri à tout rompre.

« Et vous allez remettre ça tous les mois ? demanda Joey d’un air las.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Kevin. C’est important, dans un couple, de fêter les anniversaires !

- Chaque année, je suis d’accord. Mais chaque mois ? C’est un peu exagéré… »

Lisa était d’accord avec Joey. A force de répéter ce rituel tous les mois, il arriverait un moment où Kevin et Lisa finiraient par se lasser…

« Sinon, vous avez prévu quoi d’autre pour fêter votre premier mois ensemble ? demanda Joey. A part, bien sûr, passer la soirée à vous goinfrer de cupcakes et à faire des choses que je n’ai pas envie savoir…

- Eh bien, on pensait aller au cinéma, cet après-midi…, répondit Kevin. Après tout, c’est comme ça qu’on a commencé à sortir ensemble, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à Astrid.

Lisa, qui depuis la veille commençait à appréhender le fait de se retrouver toute seule au cinéma avec Joey – surtout depuis les compliments qu’il lui avait faits au diner et qui ne présageaient rien de bon – vit là l’occasion ou jamais d’échapper à ce tête-à-tête qui s’annonçait des plus gênants.

« Eh ! s’écria-t-elle. Ça tombe bien ! Nous aussi, on avait prévu d’aller au cinéma, avec Joey ! Ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? On va voir « Logan », à la séance de quatre heures.

- Ça te tente ? demanda Kevin en se tournant vers Astrid.

- Oui, même si je risque de ne rien capter à l’histoire… C’est un film sur les X-Men, c’est ça ? Je n’en ai vu aucun de la série… 

- Je les ai tous vus, je pourrai t’en faire un résumé ! la rassura Kevin.

- Et puis, d’après Joey, il n’y a – je cite – « absolument rien à comprendre » ! ajouta Lisa en riant.

- Tant mieux ! s’exclama Astrid. Comme ça, on pourra se faire des bisous pendant le film, sans s’inquiéter si on rate quelque chose !

- Génial… » commenta Joey en se plaquant une main contre la figure, d’un air atterré.

☆☆☆  
  


A l’évidence, Joey n’avait pas du tout compté sur la présence d’autres personnes pour les accompagner, lui et Lisa, au cinéma. Surtout pas sur la présence de deux amoureux qui passaient leur temps à se bécoter. Chaque bisou semblait lui rappeler à quel point sa vie sentimentale était misérable, et il se détournait à chaque fois qu’Astrid et Kevin collaient leur bouche l’une contre l’autre, pour ne pas avoir à endurer ce supplice plus longtemps.

Lisa, au contraire, était particulièrement soulagée que Kevin et Astrid aient accepté de leur tenir compagnie. Cela lui évitait d’avoir à se retrouver toute seule avec Joey dans une salle obscure et à se tenir sur ses gardes durant toute la durée du film...

Le cinéma Crestmont était à une quinzaine de minutes à pieds du lycée Liberty. Aussi Astrid avait-elle dû quitter son cours de dessin plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir arriver à temps avec ses amis à la séance de quatre heures.

« Deux places pour « Logan », s’il vous plaît, demanda Kevin en se présentant devant le guichetier. Tu veux des pop-corns, ma chérie ? s’enquit-il en se tournant vers Astrid.

- Oh oui, bonne idée !

- Et une grande boîte de pop-corns ! » ajouta Kevin, avant de sortir quelques billets de son porte-monnaie pour régler la totalité de la note.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Lisa et Joey de passer devant le guichet, la jeune fille regarda son ami d’un air anxieux. Craignant qu’il ne suive l’exemple de Kevin et lui offre lui aussi son billet de cinéma et des friandises à partager, elle se présenta la première devant le vendeur et lui demanda une place pour « Logan » et un petit cornet de pop-corns.

« Euuuh… Ça fait un peu juste, pour deux personnes ! fit remarquer Joey en désignant le cornet.

- Ah ? Dans ce cas, tu peux t’en acheter un, toi aussi ! » s’exclama Lisa, qui n’avait jamais eu l’intention de partager sa nourriture avec Joey.

Ce dernier paya sa propre place de cinéma et sa propre boîte de maïs soufflé, avant de rejoindre ses camarades et de se diriger avec eux vers la salle de cinéma. Il semblait plutôt déçu de ne pas avoir pu montrer à Lisa qu’il savait lui aussi faire preuve de galanterie, tout comme Kevin à l’égard d’Astrid. Lisa, de son côté, commençait à se demander si le fait de côtoyer un couple d’amoureux n’allait pas justement pousser Joey à vouloir se rapprocher d’elle. Elle craignait qu’il ne cherche à imiter Kevin et à profiter d’elle pour former un couple rival.

Les quatre lycéens entrèrent dans la salle tamisée et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les rangées de sièges. Il n’y avait pas plus d’une dizaine de personnes dans la salle, et ils n’eurent donc aucun mal à se trouver quatre places côte à côte. Naturellement, Kevin et Astrid s’assirent l’un à côté de l’autre, et Lisa prit place à côté de la blonde. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Joey choisit de s’installer près d’elle.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’était pas allés au cinéma ensemble, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il à sa voisine, pendant que Kevin et Astrid reprenaient leurs câlineries.

- Pas depuis décembre dernier, confirma Lisa. En général, je ne vais au cinéma que pour aller voir Star Wars…

- Ah ! Grâce à moi, tu y seras allée plus souvent que d’habitude ! » se réjouit le garçon, avant d’engouffrer une poignée de pop-corns dans sa bouche.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle Joey s’empiffrait de sucreries, Lisa ne fut pas mécontente de ne pas avoir à partager les siennes avec lui. Joey avait déjà fini son cornet que les bandes-annonces n’étaient toujours pas terminées ! Lorsqu’enfin les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, Lisa se redressa sur son siège, tandis que Kevin profita de la pénombre pour chatouiller Astrid. Celle-ci se mit à glousser violemment.

« Chuuut ! rouspéta Joey. Ça commence ! »

La complicité qui existait maintenant entre Kevin et Astrid faisait réellement envie à Lisa. Elle se disait qu’elle aurait adoré aller au cinéma avec Mr Bates et rire ainsi avec lui. Elle se demandait d’ailleurs quels films il préférait regarder... « Logan » ne faisait certainement pas partie de son répertoire. Ça ne semblait pas son genre d’aller voir des blockbusters. Quel plaisir ce serait que de se retrouver assise à côté de lui dans une salle obscure, pour partager un moment agréable devant un bon film !

« Hmmm…, fit Kevin au bout de quelques instants. Je crois que tu t’es trompée, ma chérie… Ça, ce n’est pas le paquet de pop-corns !

- Ooops ! » s’exclama Astrid en pouffant de rire.

Lisa regarda subrepticement ce que fabriquaient ses deux amis, et vit que Kevin avait coincé la boîte de pop-corns entre ses jambes. En voulant se servir, Astrid avait vraisemblablement visé à côté... Ou bien avait-elle au contraire atteint sa véritable cible ? Après tout, la pénombre était propice aux mains baladeuses...

Lisa jeta un coup d’œil méfiant en direction de Joey. Dieu merci, celui-ci semblait complètement absorbé par le film, bien loin de songer à tenter le moindre geste déplacé envers elle. Rassurée, elle commença à picorer dans son cornet de friandises. Heureusement qu’elle pouvait se distraire en grignotant, car elle devait avouer qu’elle avait du mal à rester accrochée au film… Au lieu de suivre l’histoire, elle s’imaginait aux côtés de Mr Bates, dans cette même salle de cinéma, en train de le regarder, lui, plutôt que l’écran géant.Elle aurait été ravie de partager avec lui un paquet de pop-corns. Peut-être même que, s’il l’avait placé lui aussi entre ses jambes, elle se serait hasardée à laisser glisser sa main sur sa cuisse…

A cette pensée, Lisa sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait la voir rougir dans l’obscurité !

☆☆☆  
  


  
A la sortie du cinéma, le groupe d’amis se dit au revoir avant de se séparer : Kevin et Astrid s’en allèrent de leur côté prendre le bus pour passer le restant de la soirée à Mill Spring, et Lisa repartit avec Joey jusqu’à sa voiture pour rentrer à Clayton.

« J’espère avoir réussi à te changer un peu les idées, s’exclama le garçon, alors qu’ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue en direction du parking du lycée.

- Euh… Oui, merci… » répondit Lisa, d’une voix incertaine.

Lui changer un peu les idées ? Comment quiconque pourrait-il y parvenir ? C’était trop tard, maintenant qu’elle était amoureuse, et que Mr Bates occupait ses moindres pensées ! Il était devenu sa véritable obsession. Elle venait de passer toute la durée du film à rêver de lui, et, en ce moment même, elle regardait à tous les coins de rue dans le vain espoir de l’apercevoir.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le film ? lui demanda Joey. Moi, j’ai adoré ! Wolverine est vraiment mon personnage préféré des X-Men !

- Oui, c’était pas mal… » répondit évasivement Lisa, pour faire plaisir à son camarade.

Du moment qu’il ne lui demandait pas de lui faire un résumé de l’histoire, tout allait bien.

« Si ça te dit, je pourrai te montrer les deux premiers films consacrés à Wolverine. Je les ai sur mon ordinateur. On pourrait se faire une soirée spéciale Wolverine !

- Euh… Oui… Un de ces quatre, peut-être…, fit Lisa, qui entrevoyait plutôt cette soirée comme un calvaire et priait secrètement pour qu’elle n’ait jamais lieu.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? lança Joey. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Ce soir ? » répéta Lisa en sursautant.

Ils venaient à peine de quitter le cinéma que Joey lui proposait déjà de voir deux autres films à la suite ? Ne craignait-il donc pas de faire une overdose ? Pour Lisa, c’était absolument hors de question ! Le seul film de cet après-midi lui avait largement suffi, et elle estimait avoir rempli son devoir de sociabilisation pour la journée.

« Désolée, mais j’ai un contrôle de chimie demain matin, et je voudrais profiter de la soirée pour le réviser… 

- Ah, okay… Dans ce cas, ça attendra un autre soir… »

L’espace d’un instant, Lisa avait eu peur que Joey ne lui rappelle qu’elle devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ses devoirs, mais, au final, il pouvait parfois aussi se montrer compréhensif.

« Bon courage pour tes révisions ! lui souhaita-t-il une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu’il la déposa en voiture en face de chez elle.

- Merci, dit Lisa en descendant de sa voiture. Et merci pour la sortie au cinéma, c’était vraiment sympa !

- Je t’en prie, répondit Joey avec un sourire. Même si je dois t’avouer que, à la base, je ne pensais y aller qu’avec toi…

- Ah… » fit Lisa, en maintenant la portière de la voiture ouverte mais sans savoir que répondre.

C’était donc bien ce qu’elle avait soupçonné dès le début... Cherchant une excuse pour tenter d’expliquer pourquoi elle avait demandé à Kevin et Astrid de les accompagner, elle répondit bêtement :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu t’ennuies, tout seul avec moi… C’est pour ça que je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu’Astrid et Kevin viennent avec nous… Et puis, comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n’est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être… Mais je suis sûr que j’aurais préféré être uniquement en ta compagnie. Enfin bon… La prochaine fois, je veillerai à ce qu’on ne soit vraiment que tous les deux ! »

Laissant Lisa sur ces mots pleins de sous-entendus, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée, puis, une fois qu’elle eut refermé la portière, il fit vrombir le moteur de sa Fiat 500 et redémarra en trombe comme s’il était au volant d’une Ford Mustang. Lisa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Cela ne faisait désormais plus de doute : son ami cherchait non seulement à l’impressionner, mais aussi à la séduire...

☆☆☆  
  


Lisa eut beau essayer de se concentrer sur ses révisions de chimie, elle ne put s’empêcher de rassembler dans sa tête les différents indices qui lui prouvaient que Joey essayait de la draguer. Les preuves étaient malheureusement accablantes… Depuis un certain temps, Joey n’avait de cesse de vouloir se rapprocher d’elle : d’abord en lui offrant de faire du covoiturage avec lui, ensuite en multipliant les propositions de sorties en ville ou dans le voisinage… Depuis un certain temps ? En réalité, cela faisait précisément depuis que Kevin et Astrid sortaient ensemble…

Lisa voyait clair dans le jeu de Joey. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était se caser. Il ne supportait plus de rester célibataire, maintenant que son meilleur ami s'était trouvé une copine. Pour lui, Lisa était la cible idéale. Célibataire elle aussi, elle partageait les mêmes goûts musicaux que lui, elle habitait à deux pas de sa maison et ils s’étaient toujours très bien entendus.

Le seul problème, c’était que Lisa n’était absolument pas amoureuse de Joey. Elle le considérait comme un ami de longue date, mais ne se sentait pas du tout attirée par lui. A l’inverse de Mr Bates, qu’elle connaissait à peine, mais dont elle ne pouvait détacher son regard dès qu’elle le voyait ou à chaque fois qu’elle regardait sa photo... Il était si séduisant… Si élégant dans son costume, et si beau de visage ! Elle aurait pu l’admirer pendant des heures sans se lasser... Et puis, il n’y avait pas que son apparence physique qui expliquait sa fascination. Il y avait son charisme, sa vivacité d’esprit et sa gentillesse. Joey, au contraire, lui avait toujours paru un peu lent à la détente…

Au final, Lisa regrettait que cette idée de vouloir sortir avec elle soit passée par la tête de son camarade, car elle savait de son côté qu’elle ne lui accorderait aucune chance. Elle espérait simplement que leur amitié n’allait pas en pâtir…

☆☆☆  
  
  


Le lendemain, Joey fit preuve d’une bienveillance excessive – pour ne pas dire suspecte – à l’égard de Lisa. Maintenant qu’elle avait deviné ses intentions, elle interprétait chacune de ses paroles – en l’apparence anodine – comme une tentative de plus pour se rapprocher d’elle.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu’elle monta dans sa voiture à sept heures et quart du matin.

- Oui, ç’a été… » répondit-elle en attachant sa ceinture.

La question de Joey lui rappela alors le rêve qu’elle avait fait durant la nuit. Pour la énième fois consécutive, elle avait rêvé qu’elle suivait Mr Bates dans l’avenue Liberty pour le prendre en photo… Mieux valait sans doute ne pas parler de cela à son ami. Joey, cependant, ne se gêna pas pour lui raconter la nuit qu’il avait passée.

« Moi aussi, j’ai bien dormi, dit-il avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. J’ai rêvé qu’on était tous les deux au cinéma… »

«  _Oh non…_  » pensa Lisa en sentant son cœur se glacer.

« Mais quand je dis tous les deux, c’était vraiment tous les deux ! Il n’y avait personne d’autre que nous dans la salle...

- Ah ? fit la jeune fille, qui n’était pas sûre de vouloir entendre tous les détails. Ça ne devait donc pas être un film très populaire... 

- Pourtant, si ! C’était une projection de la trilogie Wolverine. »

«  _Quel cauchemar…_  »

☆☆☆  
  


Lisa n’avait jamais vu Joey se montrer aussi prévenant avec elle. Juste avant son devoir de chimie à dix heures et demi, elle reçut un sms de sa part lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui assurant que tout se passerait bien. Lorsqu’elle le retrouva une heure plus tard à la cafétéria en compagnie d’Astrid et de Kevin, la première question qu’il lui posa fut : « Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ? ». Lisa n’eut d’autre choix que de s’asseoir à côté de lui, car c’était la seule place qui restait de libre autour de la table, et lui répondit sans conviction :

« Ça va… Je pense m’en être assez bien sortie… 

- Assez bien sortie ? répéta Joey. Je suis sûr que tu t’en es sortie à merveille ! Tu vas voir, tu vas encore avoir un A ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir d’aussi bonnes notes dans toutes les matières… 

- Je révise, tout simplement…, expliqua Lisa, pour qui cela ne faisait pas de mystère. Je travaille chez moi et j’écoute en classe…

- C’est vrai que je devrais essayer d’être plus attentif en cours…, confia Joey en baissant la tête d’un air coupable. Mais c'était vraiment dur, ce matin... Je n'ai absolument rien suivi du cours d'informatique…

- Je confirme, lança Kevin. Tu semblais vraiment ailleurs… Quand Mr Dickinson t’a interrogé, tu as même essayé de lui répondre sans savoir quelle était sa question !

- C’est parce que je pensais à autre chose…, avoua Joey. Ou plutôt à quelqu’un… »

Sur ces mots, il releva la tête et regarda Lisa droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille, qui comprit instantanément le sens caché de ses propos, se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Cela commençait à devenir très gênant. Les allusions de Joey se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, et il semblait bien déterminé à poursuivre ses manœuvres jusqu’à parvenir à ses fins. Lisa redoutait le moment où il oserait enfin se jeter à l’eau et lui demander si elle voulait sortir avec lui... Elle pressentait l’imminence de cette demande, et se disait qu’elle devait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec lui pour ne pas l’inciter à passer à l’acte… Ne se doutait-il pas qu’elle avait capté depuis longtemps ce qu’il essayait de faire ? Non, bien sûr, il était tellement candide qu’il ne s’apercevait pas que Lisa avait déjà percé à jour ses desseins. S’il s’en était rendu compte, il aurait probablement compris qu’elle n’était pas intéressée, et l’aurait laissée tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. Au lieu de cela, il se montrait sérieusement lourd, et Lisa en arrivait à croire qu’il était vraiment désespéré pour s’acharner autant sur elle…

« C’est bien cet aprem que tu vas faire du bénévolat au refuge pour animaux ? s’enquit Joey. Tu voudras que je t’y dépose ?

- Oh, euh… Ce n’est pas la peine, tu sais, je peux y aller par le bus… , répondit Lisa d’un air embarrassé. Je ne voudrais pas te faire faire un détour… 

\- Bah, c’est sur mon chemin, ça ne me dérange pas ! Comme je rentre chez moi directement après les cours, autant en profiter ! 

- Euh… Oui, okay… »

Lisa était tellement prise au dépourvu par cette proposition, qu’elle n’arrivait même pas à trouver une excuse pour la refuser.

« On se retrouve sur le parking du lycée à trois heures ? »

«  _Est-ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ?_  » se demanda Lisa ironiquement.

☆☆☆  
  


Pendant les dix minutes que dura le trajet entre le lycée et le refuge, Lisa s’efforça de monopoliser la parole pour ne pas prendre le risque de laisser Joey amener la conversation sur le seul sujet qui devait le tourmenter à l’heure actuelle : sortir avec elle. Elle s’empêtra dans des propos sans queue ni tête, parlant des différents bouquins qu’elle devait lire pour son cours de littérature américaine, de la température idéale de cuisson des muffins à la myrtille, de la meilleure façon de brosser un chat angora, sans oublier bien sûr d’ajouter quelques mots sur le temps qu’il faisait...

« Je trouve qu’il y a de plus en plus de vent, en ce moment, pas toi ?

- Oui, c’est vrai…, répondit machinalement Joey, qui paraissait plutôt préoccupé par autre chose.

- L’autre jour, le cactus que j’avais posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre a failli s’envoler ! C’est dingue ! Tu te rends compte, s’il était tombé sur quelqu’un ? Il aurait pu y avoir des blessés... C’est super dangereux, un cactus ! »

Le pauvre Joey semblait complètement noyé sous ce flot de paroles. Jamais il n’avait entendu Lisa parler aussi longtemps ni aussi vite, et il n’arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi elle se montrait aussi volubile. Toutes les trente secondes, il tournait la tête vers elle et entrouvrait la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il lui était à chaque fois impossible d’en placer une, et il gardait ainsi la bouche entrouverte, tel un poisson rouge hors de l'eau, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le portail du refuge, Joey coupa le moteur de sa voiture et se tourna une dernière fois vers Lisa, qui détachait sa ceinture et s’apprêtait à partir. La jeune fille percevait clairement la frustration de son ami, et se doutait qu’il avait une question à lui poser et qui lui brûlait les lèvres… Il fallait qu’elle se sauve sans plus tarder.

« Merci de m’avoir déposée ! A demain ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée de la portière.

- Attends ! s’écria alors Joey. J’ai quelque chose à te demander... »

«  _Oh Seigneur…_  »

« Euh… Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? fit Lisa. Je suis assez pressée… 

- En fait… Non… Ça ne peut plus attendre… Je dois vraiment te le demander maintenant… 

- Ah ? Bon, okay, vas-y…, se résigna Lisa, qui se sentait désormais prise au piège.

- Euh… Voilà… Est-ce que tu crois… Est-ce que tu crois que… que..., bégaya le garçon.

- Que ? s’impatienta la jeune fille, bien décidée à ne pas lui rendre les choses faciles.

- Est-ce que tu crois que… » répéta Joey, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

Son visage avait tourné au rouge pivoine, et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Il s’essuya d’un revers de la main, avant de se lancer enfin :

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me faire visiter le refuge ? »

Stupéfaite, Lisa mit un certain temps avant de réagir.

« Quoi ? s’exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, euh… Est-ce que tu crois que ce serait possible ? Ma mère va fêter ses cinquante ans le mois prochain, et j’aurais aimé lui offrir un chien comme cadeau d’anniversaire… Je pense que ce serait mieux si j’en adoptais un, pas vrai ? »

La jeune fille n’en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Où donc Joey était-il allé chercher une excuse aussi bidon ? Elle devinait qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la question qu’il avait voulu lui poser à la base, et qu’il s’était finalement dégonflé au dernier moment. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n’était que partie remise…

« Oui, bien sûr, c’est toujours préférable d’adopter un animal plutôt que d’en acheter un…, approuva-t-elle. Mais je croyais que ta mère ne voulait pas reprendre de chien, après la mort de Praline ? »

Praline, c’était l’ancienne bergère allemande des parents de Joey. Elle était décédée l’année dernière à l’âge respectable de quinze ans, et sa disparition avait causé beaucoup de chagrin à la famille Barker. En particulier à Joey, qui avait grandi avec elle, mais aussi à sa mère, qui s’était profondément attachée à cette bête.

« C’est vrai, admit Joey. Praline lui manque encore beaucoup… Mais je pense justement qu’un nouveau chien lui permettra de retrouver un peu le moral… 

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, suis-moi… » dit Lisa à contre-cœur, avant de descendre de voiture.

Joey n’allait donc pas la lâcher de la journée ? C’était un véritable pot de colle ! Et dire qu’il la poursuivait même jusqu’au refuge pour animaux !

L’entrée de Joey et Lisa dans la cour principale du refuge fut accueillie par un concert d’aboiements et de glapissements. Surexcités, les chiens se jetaient contre les grilles de leur enclos, et c’était à celui qui s’égosillerait le plus fort pour réussir à attirer l’attention du nouveau visiteur et à se faire adopter.

« Tu as le choix, dit Lisa en montrant à Joey toutes les cages qui les entouraient. Il y en a plus d’une vingtaine… 

- Effectivement, constata le garçon. Lequel tu me conseillerais ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas trop… J’ai toujours préféré les chats aux chiens… Tu n’as qu’à aller les voir et te faire une idée par toi-même… »

Joey, cependant, n’avait pas l’air de vouloir s’approcher des enclos. Il restait planté au milieu de la cour, pivotant sur lui-même et regardant autour de lui d’un air perdu. Il n’avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait là, et devait certainement commencer à regretter de ne pas avoir osé poser la bonne question à Lisa. Celle-ci était curieuse de savoir jusqu’à quel point son ami pouvait s’enfoncer dans son mensonge pour continuer à faire semblant de vouloir adopter un animal… Etait-il prêt à repartir avec un chien dans les bras, rien que pour faire croire à Lisa que son intention première avait réellement été de visiter le refuge, et non pas de lui demander si elle était d’accord pour sortir avec lui ? Elle imaginait déjà la tête des parents de Joey en voyant leur fils ramener à la maison un chien qu’il n’avait jamais prévu d’adopter ! A cette pensée des plus cocasses, Lisa décida de s’amuser un peu et de prendre Joey à son propre jeu.

« Si tu veux, tu peux reprendre un berger allemand… Il y en un, ici…, lui dit-elle en le conduisant vers l’une des cages. Il s’appelle Django. Il a quatre ans. »

A l’approche de Lisa et Joey, le dénommé Django redoubla ses aboiements, dressé sur ses pattes arrière et appuyé avec ses pattes avant contre la porte grillagée de son enclos.

« Hmmm… Je ne sais pas…, fit Joey. J’ai peur qu’un berger allemand ne rappelle trop Praline à ma mère...

- Dans ce cas… Pourquoi pas un bouledogue français ? Ils sont très à la mode, en ce moment ! Ici, nous avons Capucine, dit Lisa en présentant le petit bouledogue noir et blanc de l’enclos voisin. Nous l’avons recueillie il y a une semaine, mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu’elle soit rapidement adoptée… »

La langue pendante et les oreilles dressées, Capucine dévisagea Joey de ses gros yeux globuleux.

« Désolé, mais non. Pas question d’adopter un chien aussi moche. 

- Quoi ? » s’offusqua Lisa.

Capucine, qui semblait elle aussi avoir compris cette remarque désobligeante, se mit à aboyer avec virulence.

« Ne l’écoute pas, Capucine, lui dit Lisa pour essayer de la calmer. Tout le monde sait que c’est toi la plus belle !

- Tu n’as pas quelque chose qui ressemble plus à un chien ?

- Il nous reste Princesse… C’est une golden retriever de onze ans… Ça fait un moment qu’elle est là… Ce serait vraiment formidable si elle pouvait trouver un maître » expliqua Lisa en menant Joey jusqu’à l’enclos de Princesse.

Celle-ci somnolait au fond de sa cage, à côté de sa gamelle encore pleine de pâtée.  Lorsqu’elle entendit arriver les deux jeunes, elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières, et se mit à les regarder avec de vrais yeux de chien battu. Vu l’air misérable de l’animal, Lisa se dit que Joey allait finir par craquer. Et pourtant...

« Onze ans, ça fait déjà vieux, pour un chien…, commenta-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il nous quitte au bout de quelques années seulement et qu’il fasse de nouveau de la peine à ma mère… »

Lisa montra finalement à Joey tous les chiens du refuge, s’arrêtant avec lui devant chacune des cages et vantant les mérites de son occupant, mais, hélas, son ami ne paraissait jamais à court d’excuse pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l’adoption.

« Hmmm… Trop petit… Trop gros… Trop jeune… Trop vieux… »

Au bout d’une heure et demi passée à tourner en rond, Joey n’avait toujours pas réussi à faire un choix, et Lisa finit par s’impatienter :

« Rhaaaa, ce que tu peux être difficile ! Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les chiens qui manquent, ici !

- J’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir… Tu sais, adopter un animal, ce n’est pas une décision à prendre à la légère… »

Sur ce point, Lisa dut avouer que Joey n’avait pas tort. Aussi décida-t-elle de mettre fin à son petit jeu et de laisser son ami repartir sans s’engager à faire une adoption qu’il regretterait par la suite.

« Presque cinq heures, déjà ! constata Joey en jetant un coup d’œil à son téléphone portable.

- Mince, et moi qui étais venue pour faire un peu de bénévolat…

- Désolé, c’est moi qui t’ai empêchée de travailler…, s’excusa Joey d’un air penaud.

- Pas grave. Je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine. 

- Tu ne restes pas encore un peu ?

- Non, d’habitude je quitte le refuge à cinq heures, pour ne pas arriver trop tard chez moi et avoir assez de temps pour faire mes devoirs… »

Lisa ne comprit que trop tard l’erreur qu'elle venait de faire en confiant à Joey qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à rentrer chez elle.

« Dans ce cas, on peut rentrer ensemble en voiture ! » s’empressa de proposer le garçon.

Décidément, il ne perdait pas une occasion de coller Lisa comme une sangsue ! La jeune fille n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’accepter.

☆☆☆  
  


Lisa avait l’impression de passer sa vie dans la voiture de Joey... Elle finissait par connaître les morceaux de Within Temptation par cœur – cela faisait déjà plus d’une semaine qu’ils tournaient en boucle dans l’autoradio ! Alors que le refrain de « Our Solemn Hour » battait son plein et que Lisa observait le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre en pensant comme toujours à Mr Bates, Joey s’exclama :

« Tiens, on va passer à côté de la colline Santa Rosa… Ça te dirait d’aller jusqu’au point de vue en voiture ? Il paraît que de là-haut on a un panorama magnifique sur le détroit de Clover et le Hickman's Bridge ! »

- Euuuh… 

- Tu as bien le temps de faire un petit détour, non ?

- C’est-à-dire que j’ai encore une tonne d’exercices de maths à faire pour demain matin…, expliqua Lisa, qui sentait le traquenard à plein nez.

- Je te promets qu’on ne s’y arrêtera pas longtemps ! C’est juste pour prendre quelques photos... En plus, il fait beau, alors autant en profiter !

- Bon… D’accord…, se résigna Lisa.

Arrivés en haut de la colline, les deux amis descendirent de voiture et marchèrent jusqu’à un petit banc en bois, qui offrait aux promeneurs venus à pieds le moyen de se reposer de leur ascension, tout en admirant le point de vue. Certes, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait encore assez haut en ce début de soirée de mars, mais il soufflait un vent glacial, qui décoiffa Lisa en un rien de temps. Essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses cheveux avec ses mains, la jeune fille suivit Joey qui alla s’asseoir sur le banc. Il n’y avait personne d’autre qu’eux aux alentours.

« Dommage qu’il soit encore un peu tôt pour le coucher du soleil…, dit le garçon. Ça aurait été encore plus beau ! »

Lisa prit place à côté de son ami et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui s’agitaient devant ses yeux pour pouvoir admirer la vue. La colline sur laquelle tous les deux se trouvaient surplombait le chenal, dont les eaux bleues limpides scintillaient à la lumière du soleil. Au loin, deux ponts parallèles traversaient le détroit, ajoutant une touche spéciale à ce paysage de carte postale. Lisa regrettait de ne pas avoir découvert ce panorama plus tôt. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour vivre à côté durant toutes ces années, sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds… Cet endroit était absolument superbe, et elle aurait même pu le trouver calme et reposant, si seulement il n’y avait pas eu ce satané vent...

Une nouvelle bourrasque ébouriffa la jeune fille. Pestant violemment, elle s’efforça de rassembler les mèches qu’elle sentait tourbillonner autour de sa tête comme les tentacules d’une pieuvre enragée. Elle n’osait imaginer à quoi ressemblait sa coiffure… A rien, très certainement ! Et dire que Joey ne semblait même pas en faire cas… Lisa lui enviait ses cheveux courts. Il ne se doutait pas de la chance qu’il avait !

« Tu ne prends pas de photo ? demanda le garçon, en sortant son smartphone pour prendre quelques clichés.

- J’aimerais bien, mais j’arrive à peine à voir le paysage en face de moi ! rouspéta Lisa.

- Attends, je vais t’aider, dit alors Joey en se penchant vers la jeune fille et en rassemblant délicatement avec ses mains ses cheveux châtains, pour lui faire une queue de cheval derrière la nuque. Vas-y, maintenant, tu peux sortir ton téléphone et prendre des photos ! »

Mais Lisa resta pétrifiée. Malgré la fraîcheur du vent, elle sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Depuis quand Joey était-il devenu aussi entreprenant ? Il paraissait bel et bien décidé à passer à l’attaque, et Lisa comprit avec effroi qu’elle devait s’attendre au pire… Extrêmement mal à l’aise – elle avait horreur qu’on la touche –, elle décida d’abréger ce supplice le plus vite possible, et sortit son portable de sa poche pour photographier le paysage.

« Voilà, c’est bon ! s’exclama-t-elle. Tu peux relâcher mes cheveux, maintenant ! »

Joey s’exécuta à contre-cœur, et les cheveux de Lisa se remirent à voler dans tous les sens.

« Rhaaa ! ronchonna-t-elle à nouveau, en tentant de les retenir elle-même avec ses mains. Si j’avais su, j’aurais pris un élastique… »

Le vent était tellement fort et tellement froid qu’il faisait pleurer Lisa et l’obligeait à s’essuyer les yeux toutes les trente secondes. Son nez coulait également, et l’air glacé qu’elle sentait sur sa gorge lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir mis une écharpe. Elle n’osait avouer à Joey qu’elle était gelée, de peur qu’il ne profite de cette occasion pour la prendre dans ses bras et essayer de la réchauffer. Pas question qu’il la touche encore une fois ! Il n’y avait qu’un homme sur terre qu’elle aurait laissé faire, et cet homme s’appelait Harold Bates.

De plus en plus agacée par le vent, Lisa se tourna vers Joey, s’apprêtant à lui rappeler qu’il lui avait promis qu’ils ne resteraient pas très longtemps en haut de la colline, mais, hélas, le garçon prit la parole en premier :

« Lisa, il y a quelque chose que j’aimerais te dire depuis un petit moment… »

«  _C’est pas vrai, il ne va pas remettre ça…_  » fulmina Lisa intérieurement.

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais plutôt offrir un chat à ta mère ? s’exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non, ce n’est pas ça…, dit Joey en se tournant à son tour vers Lisa pour la regarder dans les yeux. En fait, je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi… »

«  _Oh non…_  »

Voilà. Il l’avait dit. Que faire, maintenant ?

« Ah, tu… tu crois ? » répéta Lisa d’un air incrédule.

Comment pouvait-on _croire_ que l’on était amoureux ? Pour Lisa, c’était un non-sens total ! L’amour était si puissant que, lorsqu’il était là, on ne pouvait douter de sa présence. Lorsqu’elle était tombée amoureuse de Mr Bates, cela avait été pour elle un tel bouleversement, qu’elle n’avait pas eu besoin de se demander très longtemps ce dont il s’agissait : l’amour lui était apparu comme une évidence, et non pas comme un vague soupçon...

« Est-ce que ça te dirait qu’on sorte ensemble ? » demanda alors Joey.

Bien sûr. C’était la suite logique du « je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ». La question tant redoutée par Lisa. Elle l’avait vue arriver à des kilomètres, et, naturellement, elle avait déjà préparé sa réponse. En y repensant, c’était tout de même incroyable : avant qu’elle ne rencontre Mr Bates, jamais personne n’avait cherché à sortir avec elle, et elle en était même parfois arrivée à se demander si elle ne resterait pas célibataire toute sa vie. Mais, depuis qu’elle était amoureuse de son prof de maths, cela faisait déjà le deuxième garçon qui lui demandait si elle voulait sortir avec lui ! Qu’avaient-ils donc tous à s’intéresser à elle, maintenant que son cœur était pris ? Elle les avait attendus pendant seize ans, et ils arrivaient tous trop tard !

« Joey, je suis vraiment flattée par ta demande..., commença-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu’on se connaît, tous les deux, et tu sais que j’apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie… 

- Mais ? fit Joey, qui se doutait que son amie allait prononcer ce mot.

- Mais… Je préférerais qu’on reste amis… 

- Pourquoi ? ne put s’empêcher de demander le garçon d’une voix plaintive.

- Parce que je suis… »

Mais, à cet instant précis, Lisa fut décoiffée par une nouvelle rafale de vent qui rabattit tous ses cheveux sur son visage.

« Rhaaaa, purée, j’en ai marre ! » s’écria-t-elle comme une hystérique, en essayant de plaquer ses cheveux sur sa tête avec des gestes saccadés.

Si cet endroit avait paru à Joey comme l’endroit idéal pour faire sa demande à Lisa, il aurait décidément dû regarder la météo avant de se lancer...

« Désolée, s’excusa la jeune fille, une fois qu’elle eut à peu près regagné le contrôle de sa coiffure. Tu disais ?

- Non, c’est toi qui allais me dire pourquoi tu préférais qu’on reste amis… 

- Ah oui, c’est vrai… Eh bien, c’est parce que je… je suis amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre. »

Joey entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, comme si jamais il n’aurait pu songer à cette possibilité. Sans surprise, la question qui suivit fut :

« De qui ? »

«  _De ton prof de maths »_ pensa Lisa - en se demandant quelle aurait été la réaction de Joey si elle avait réellement prononcé ces paroles - avant de répondre :

« Je ne peux pas le dire… 

- Dis-moi qui c’est, que je lui pète la gueule ! » lança alors Joey en serrant les poings et en fronçant les sourcils.

Lisa resta bouche bée devant une telle démonstration de colère. A quoi cela lui servait-il de tenir de tels propos ? Pourquoi en vouloir à celui dont elle était amoureuse ? Lisa n’avait-elle pas le droit d’aimer qui elle voulait ? L’idée même que Joey en vienne aux mains avec Mr Bates lui semblait totalement absurde.

« Ce n’est vraiment pas ça qui va m'encourager à te le dire ! s’exclama la jeune fille. Dans tous les cas, je suis désolée… 

- Pas autant que moi… » répondit Joey, en baissant la tête et en poussant un soupir.

 


	17. L'accident de parcours

**Chapitre 17  
** _L'accident de parcours_

Si la déception de Joey était évidente, le garçon ne se montra heureusement pas rancunier envers Lisa. Celle-ci, qui avait craint pendant quelques instants qu’il ne l’abandonne en haut de la colline Santa Rosa pour repartir seul au volant de sa Fiat 500, fut soulagée d'entendre son ami lui proposer de remonter avec lui en voiture pour rentrer à Clayton. Il garda le silence durant les dix premières minutes du trajet, puis commença peu à peu à se lamenter sur son sort, se plaignant de sa malchance avec les filles et de l’injustice qui semblait s’abattre sur lui. Pourquoi tous ses camarades de classe arrivaient-ils à se trouver une copine et pas lui ? Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas, chez lui ? Lisa s’efforçait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, en lui assurant qu’il finirait tôt ou tard par rencontrer une fille cent fois mieux qu’elle, mais Joey restait dubitatif. Il paraissait tellement désespéré qu’il alla même jusqu’à lui dire que, si jamais elle revenait sur sa décision, il serait toujours disponible pour sortir avec elle. Pour lui faire plaisir, Lisa lui répondit qu’elle ne manquerait pas de reconsidérer sa proposition le jour où elle cesserait d’aimer cette autre personne à qui il voulait casser la figure, mais, au fond, elle était certaine que ce jour arriverait quand les poules auraient des dents.

Sans rancune, Joey déposa Lisa devant chez elle et lui proposa de revenir la chercher le lendemain matin à l’heure habituelle. Lisa accepta de bon cœur, rassurée de constater que Joey ne souhaitait pas changer leurs habitudes, malgré le râteau qu’elle lui avait mis. Par bonheur, il semblait disposé à vouloir rester ami avec elle, ce qui était précisément ce qu’elle avait espéré.

Ce qui inquiétait cependant la jeune fille, c’était le petit picotement qu’elle commençait à ressentir au fond de sa gorge… Cette désagréable sensation de brûlure, qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu’elle déglutissait, se prolongea toute la soirée, et, le lendemain, Lisa se réveilla avec un affreux mal de gorge. Impossible d’avaler sans éprouver d’atroces souffrances. Au petit déjeuner, elle ne réussit même pas à apprécier ses Pop Tarts à la cannelle, car chaque morceau absorbé lui causait une douleur insupportable. En tâtant sa gorge, elle s’aperçut que ses ganglions avaient doublé de volume. Il n’y avait plus de doute possible : elle venait d’attraper une angine, et il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin pour en connaître la cause : la demi-heure qu’elle avait passée en plein vent au sommet de la colline Santa Rosa lui avait été fatale !

Pour autant, ce n’était pas une petite angine qui allait l’empêcher de se rendre au lycée, et encore moins d’assister au cours de Mr Bates. Pour rien au monde elle n’aurait manqué sa leçon sur les nombres premiers.

« Qui pourrait me citer les dix premiers nombres premiers ? » demanda l’enseignant, après avoir donné la définition de ces entiers naturels.

Lisa, qui les connaissait déjà par cœur – elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de lire l’intégralité de son bouquin de maths, et savait à l’avance quels seraient les prochains chapitres étudiés –, s’empressa de lever le doigt pour répondre.

« Lisa ? » interrogea Mr Bates, ravi de voir sa plus brillante élève participer en classe – ce qui était, somme toute, assez rare.

Hélas, au moment où Lisa voulut dire « deux », aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et elle eut beau se racler la gorge et réessayer, rien n’y fit. Sa voix s’était éteinte !

«  _J’y crois pas !_  se dit Lisa en ouvrant des yeux ahuris. _C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive !_  »

« Une bonne tisane avec du miel et ça ira mieux ! » lui recommanda Mr Bates en souriant.

Lisa rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, à la fois confuse d’avoir fait perdre son temps à son prof et charmée qu’il lui conseille des remèdes pour se rétablir au plus vite. Arthur MacFadden, lui, se montra bien moins compatissant envers sa camarade, et brandit aussitôt sa main en l’air pour répondre à sa place :

« Deux, trois, cinq, sept, onze, treize, dix-sept, dix-neuf, vingt-trois, vingt-neuf, trente-et-un, trente-sept, quarante-et-un, quarante-trois…, commença-t-il à réciter fièrement.

- Merci, merci, je n’avais demandé que les dix premiers ! l’interrompit Mr Bates. Sinon, on peut aller encore loin, comme ça ! Attention à ne pas vous méprendre, au passage ! Certains élèves pensent qu’à partir de trois, cela va de deux en deux, mais c’est plus compliqué que ça ! Comme dirait le physicien : deux est premier, trois est premier, cinq est premier, sept est premier, neuf est une erreur de mesure, onze est premier, treize est premier… »

Lisa, qui appréciait beaucoup la physique, ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette blague de matheux, éprouvant une joie d’autant plus vive qu’elle voyait Mr Bates rigoler lui-même à sa propre blague. Son rire était une si douce musique à ses oreilles !  


☆☆☆  


Malheureusement pour Lisa, son état ne cessa d’empirer au fil des heures, et elle rentra chez elle le soir avec une gorge en feu et un début de fièvre.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir aller au lycée, demain ? lui demanda sa mère, inquiète de la voir aussi mal en point. Si tu veux, je peux appeler le bureau de la vie scolaire, et leur dire que tu es malade... »

Mais Lisa, qui n’avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix, fit non de la tête. Il était hors de question qu’elle rate ne serait-ce qu’un cours de Mr Bates. Tant qu’elle était encore physiquement capable de se traîner jusqu’à sa classe, elle le ferait, quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Et puis, elle était certaine d’être plus en forme le lendemain : ne lui suffisait-il pas d’une bonne tisane au miel pour se remettre d’aplomb ? Après le remède miracle de Mr Bates et une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout irait mieux.

Hélas, la boisson ne parvint même pas à calmer sa douleur, tant celle-ci était grande, et Lisa passa près d’une heure à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, sans réussir à s’endormir, tant sa gorge la faisait souffrir dès qu’elle avait le malheur d’avaler sa salive.

Le lendemain matin, elle arriva à son cours de maths dans un piteux état. Elle n’avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix, et sa température était montée à trente-neuf. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la leçon de Mr Bates. S’efforçant de recopier sur son cahier ce qu’il écrivait au tableau, elle se demandait à tout moment si elle n’allait pas finir par flancher et s’écrouler sur sa table. Que ferait Mr Bates, dans ce cas ? Il demanderait certainement à un élève de la classe d’accompagner la malade à l’infirmerie… Lisa devait à tout prix éviter cela. Elle tenait à suivre son cours jusqu’au bout.

Heureusement pour elle, Mr Bates jugea plus sage de ne pas l’appeler au tableau lorsque vint le moment de corriger les exercices. Comment aurait-elle réussi à présenter devant la classe ses réponses aux questions, elle qui arrivait à peine à parler et à se tenir debout ? D’un autre côté, n’aurait-il pas été plaisant de faire un malaise au tableau, juste à côté de Mr Bates, et de tomber évanouie dans ses bras ? Toujours prévenant, l’enseignant n’aurait pas manqué de la rattraper pour éviter qu’elle ne s’effondre sur le sol, et, avec sa carrure solide, il n’aurait eu aucun mal à soutenir son petit gabarit. Quel plaisir cela aurait été de se retrouver ainsi dans ses bras, blottie contre lui, protégée du danger ! Elle aurait relevé sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et lui adresser un regard affaibli mais reconnaissant, savourant la vue de son doux visage, comme si elle vivait là ses derniers instants...

Le bruit de la cloche sonnant la fin du cours la fit brusquement sortir de sa rêverie. Encore un peu groggy, Lisa plaqua le dos de sa main contre son front brûlant. Il n’y avait pas de doute : la fièvre la faisait délirer !  


☆☆☆  


Malgré un soleil radieux et un ciel bleu limpide, Lisa garda le lit tout le week-end. Elle avait fini par retrouver sa voix, mais son angine s’était peu à peu transformée en rhume, et la jeune fille passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à se moucher pour essayer de déboucher son nez qui coulait en permanence. Elle avait placé au pied de sa table de nuit une corbeille à papier qu’elle remplissait de mouchoirs usagés, à raison d’un kleenex par minute. Inutile de préciser que la corbeille débordait rapidement... Sa mère, aux petits soins pour elle, passait régulièrement dans sa chambre pour venir la réapprovisionner en mouchoirs, vider sa poubelle, et lui apporter une tasse de tisane tilleul-citron-miel. Lisa devait avouer que cette infusion n’avait jamais eu l’effet guérisseur dont lui avait parlé Mr Bates, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d’être délicieuse et de lui rappeler son prof de maths, ce qui faisait là deux bonnes raisons de demander à sa mère de lui en préparer. La jeune fille était devenue presque grabataire et ne se déplaçait plus qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité, comme par exemple pour aller aux toilettes – ce qui, du reste, lui arrivait assez souvent, étant donné les quantités impressionnantes de tisane qu’elle ingurgitait.

Emmitouflée sous sa couette du matin au soir, elle ne restait cependant pas inactive, et s’adonnait à sa lecture préférée : celle de son bouquin de maths. Il fallait dire que Mr Bates avait eu la merveilleuse idée de donner à sa classe un devoir pour le lundi suivant. Le contrôle devait porter sur la probabilité, et Lisa tenait à le réussir aussi bien que les autres, en dépit de la crève qui la terrassait en ce moment. Elle pressentait que le week-end ne suffirait pas pour la soigner entièrement, mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras pour autant. Elle devait tenir bon, mettre toutes les chances de son côté, pour ne pas décevoir Mr Bates. Un tel acharnement au travail, même dans la maladie, surprenait et inquiétait sa mère, qui lui conseillait sans cesse de lâcher son livre de maths et de chercher à dormir. Mais Lisa, bien sûr, ne voulait rien entendre. Elle s’obstinait à relire ses cours et à refaire des exercices, se disant au passage qu’elle n’aurait sans doute pas eu ce même courage si elle avait dû réviser pour un devoir d’anglais ou d’économie...

Le dimanche matin, toutefois, elle retrouva suffisamment de forces en elle pour se lever, enfiler sa robe de chambre et descendre à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Par miracle, son mal de gorge avait totalement disparu, ce qui lui permit enfin d’apprécier ses Pop Tarts, chauffés à point au grille-pain. Lorsqu’elle remonta dans sa chambre, la vue de sa guitare sèche, posée dans un coin de la pièce et éclairée par les rayons du soleil matinal, lui donna envie de jouer un petit air de musique avant de se remettre au lit pour travailler. Elle prit son instrument, s’assit sur le rebord de son lit et commença à gratter les cordes en acier les plus fines, faisant résonner sa chambre de notes aiguës et mélancoliques. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle jouait, elle se laissait simplement porter par son inspiration, bercée par la douce chaleur qui régnait dans sa chambre, alanguie par sa fièvre qui ne l’avait pas quittée. Cette mélodie lente et triste traduisait à merveille son amour impossible pour Mr Bates. Elle la compléta bientôt par des accords plus graves, mais non moins intenses, qui ajoutaient à ce morceau une puissance envoûtante. Cette musique, tout droit sortie de son imagination, charmait ses oreilles et l’ensorcelait à tel point qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de la répéter en boucle. De peur de l’oublier, elle s’empressa de l’enregistrer sur son téléphone portable, et lorsqu’elle appuya sur « Play » pour la réécouter, l’idée lui vint de jouer par-dessus la mélodie plus aiguë qu’elle avait inventée au début de son improvisation. Elle s’aperçut alors avec délice que ces deux morceaux s’accordaient entre eux à merveille. Elle venait de créer une harmonie si parfaite, qu’elle en était elle-même ébahie. Se délectant sans se lasser de sa propre musique, Lisa se dit qu’elle devait la proposer dès le lendemain aux Screaming Donuts. A coup sûr, cela donnerait naissance à un de leurs meilleurs morceaux.  


☆☆☆  


Comme ce qu’elle avait redouté, Lisa arriva au lycée le lundi 20 mars avec trente-huit de fièvre et le nez toujours bouché. Son état ne s’était guère amélioré, et la jeune fille était dégoûtée d’être encore malade en ce premier jour de printemps. Si le week-end entier qu’elle avait passé à se reposer au fond de son lit n’avait manifestement pas suffi à la remettre sur pieds, elle espérait au moins qu’il avait suffi à la préparer un minimum au devoir de proba qui l’attendait à huit heures moins le quart.

En s’installant à sa table, au premier rang de la salle de maths, Lisa sortit sa trousse, son cahier de brouillon, sa calculatrice, ainsi qu’une boîte de kleenex, une bouteille d’eau et une tablette de cachets d’aspirine. Depuis son réveil, elle avait été frappée par des migraines brèves mais violentes, et elle avait pris ces médicaments par précaution, au cas où une nouvelle crise viendrait à se déclencher en plein contrôle...

Il restait à peine de la place sur sa table pour que Mr Bates puisse y déposer l’énoncé du devoir, et, dès qu’elle voulut prendre un stylo dans sa trousse pour commencer à répondre à la première question du premier exercice, elle renversa par mégarde sa bouteille d’eau, qui s’écrasa par terre avant de rouler jusqu’aux pieds de l’enseignant assis derrière son bureau. Dans son infinie bonté, Mr Bates se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille et vint la rapporter à son élève.

« Berci beaucoup ! » dit Lisa d’une voix nasillarde, mais avec un sourire plein de gratitude.

Elle sentit une nouvelle goutte qui s’apprêtait à tomber de son nez, s’empara d’un kleenex et se moucha avec énergie, produisant un bruit de trompette qui fit se retourner quasiment toute la classe.

« Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller mieux…, constata Mr Bates d’un air attristé.

- Et bourdant, j’ai bu de la disane au biel ! » assura fièrement la jeune fille, ce qui provoqua quelques gloussements de rire au fond de la salle.

A force de se moucher, les ailes de son nez s’étaient totalement desséchées et avaient pris une couleur rouge vif, comme si Lisa n’avait pas bu que de la tisane pour essayer de se soigner… La pauvre malade, qui devait soulager son nez toutes les deux minutes, avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les exercices du devoir… Il y en avait cinq au total, et, à huit heures passées, Lisa n’avait réussi à répondre qu’aux deux premières questions du premier exercice. Elle bloquait à la troisième, et ne voyait pas comment se dépêtrer de ce problème de micro-ondes premier prix défectueux, premier prix sans défaut, haut de gamme défectueux et haut de gamme sans défaut… Jetant l’éponge, elle parcourut rapidement l’énoncé des quatre exercices restants, pour voir par lequel il valait mieux qu’elle commence. C’étaient toujours les mêmes histoires de jeux de cartes, de dés non pipés, de boules de loterie et de roues de la fortune... Pour un peu, Lisa se serait crue dans un casino de Las Vegas ! Son choix se porta sur l’exercice n°3, qui ne comportait que deux questions consacrées à une urne contenant vingt boules indiscernables…

Hélas, le rhume de Lisa faisait maintenant pleurer ses yeux à tel point qu’elle-même avait du mal à discerner les questions du problème ! Elle avait beau cligner des paupières, sa vision se troublait de plus en plus… Elle sentait poindre en elle une dangereuse migraine, et elle finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains comme pour prévenir cette crise imminente. Cela  ne l’empêcha pas d’éclater, au moment même où elle posa la pointe de son stylo sur sa copie pour écrire un chiffre. La douleur fut si aiguë que Lisa eut l’impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux. Elle se précipita sur sa tablette d’aspirine, détacha un comprimé et le jeta dans sa bouche, puis l’avala en buvant de grosses gorgées d’eau à sa bouteille.

Elle pria pour que la pastille fasse effet avant la fin du contrôle, et sa prière fut exaucée, mais pas vraiment comme elle l’avait espéré : au lieu de calmer sa douleur, l’aspirine lui provoqua un violent saignement de nez, et Lisa eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa main droite contre ses narines pour retenir le flot de sang qui manqua de se répandre sur sa copie. Des filets de sang s’écoulèrent entre ses doigts, et quelques gouttes finirent par tomber sur l’énoncé du devoir. N’osant plus tourner la tête, Lisa chercha sa boîte de kleenex à tâtons avec sa main gauche, et parvint à en extraire un mouchoir qu’elle appliqua aussitôt contre son nez. Le mouchoir se colora de rouge en l’espace de quelques secondes… Saisie d’une peur panique, Lisa sentit son cœur s’emballer. Ce n’était pas la vue du sang qui l’affolait, mais la réalisation que sa réussite au devoir était désormais compromise. Ce n’était pas possible ! Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il _maintenant_? Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu’elle se mette à saigner du nez en plein devoir de maths ? Certes, si elle n’avait pas avalé ce fichu comprimé d’aspirine, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Mais si elle s’était sentie obligée de le prendre, c’était uniquement parce qu’elle était malade. Or, combien de chances y avait-il pour qu’elle ait la crève pile le jour où Mr Bates leur donnait un contrôle ?

«  _Calme-toi !_ se dit Lisa, en tirant un nouveau kleenex de sa boîte pour remplacer celui qui était déjà entièrement imbibé de sang. _Au lieu de te poser toutes ces questions de probabilité, tu ferais mieux de répondre à celles de ton devoir !_  »

Hélas, les gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées sur l’énoncé avaient éclaboussé la moitié du troisième exercice, et Lisa dut les essuyer avec un nouveau mouchoir pour parvenir à déchiffrer les questions. Une grande traînée rouge salissait à présent son devoir, ce qui n’était pas sans la perturber. Par miracle, la feuille sur laquelle elle écrivait ses réponses avait été épargnée. Qu’aurait dit Mr Bates s’il avait découvert sa copie maculée de sang ? Certes, il n’aurait pu dénier que Lisa s’était donné du mal pour réussir son contrôle, mais il n’aurait sans doute pas apprécié d’avoir à corriger un tel torchon ! Malgré le côté tragico-romantique que Lisa voyait dans ce sang versé pour l’homme qu’elle aimait, elle s’estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir fait sur sa copie la moindre tache qui aurait pu dégoûter l’enseignant.

Ce dernier, occupé au fond de la classe à regarder par-dessus l’épaule des élèves comment ils se débrouillaient dans son devoir, n’avait rien vu de l’accident de Lisa. Cependant, lorsqu’il se rapprocha du premier rang, il ne tarda pas à remarquer la quantité de mouchoirs rouges qui s’accumulaient sur le rebord de la table de Lisa. La pauvre fille, qui ne respirait plus que par la bouche, essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à écrire ses réponses de la main droite, tout en comprimant son nez de la main gauche pour tenter de stopper l’hémorragie. Son stylo bille collait entre ses doigts couverts de sang, et elle s’efforçait à chaque équation de ne pas laisser de trace sanguinolente sur sa copie.

« Un souci ? » demanda Mr Bates d’une voix inquiète, en s’approchant de sa table.

Lisa sursauta sur sa chaise et releva la tête vers son prof d’un air alarmé. Elle aurait préféré qu’il ne la voie pas dans cet état.

« Don, don, dout va bien, de vous inquiédez bas ! s’exclama-t-elle comme si de rien n’était. C’est jusde l’asbiride qui de b’a bas drop réussi !

- Tu veux aller à l’infirmerie ? »

«  _Seulement si c’est vous qui m’y emmenez !_  » répondit Lisa intérieurement, mais elle s’écria à la place :

« Surdout bas ! Ça va aller, c’est biendôt fidi ! »

Son nez n’était pourtant pas prêt de s’arrêter de saigner, mais il ne restait en effet plus qu’un quart d’heure avant la fin du devoir. Et dire qu’elle en avait à peine fait la moitié ! C’était la catastrophe la plus totale... Comment arriverait-elle à rattraper son retard, si elle devait maintenant travailler dans de telles conditions ?

Comprenant qu’il était inutile d’insister face à une telle détermination, Mr Bates rejoignit son bureau et s’assit en croisant les jambes, parcourant la salle d’un regard scrutateur. Il surveillait Lisa de temps en temps, pour s’assurer qu’elle ne se vidait pas entièrement de son sang ou qu’elle ne s’apprêtait pas à tomber dans les pommes. Lorsqu’il s’aperçut que ses mouchoirs maculés de sang prenaient toute la place sur sa table et commençaient à se répandre sur le sol, il se pencha pour ramasser sa corbeille à papier et vint la déposer aux pieds de la chaise de son élève. Celle-ci le remercia à nouveau avec des larmes de reconnaissance dans les yeux, avant de jeter tous ses kleenex usagés dans la poubelle et de se replonger dans son devoir. Elle savait qu’elle ne parviendrait jamais à le terminer à temps, mais elle se devait de poursuivre ses efforts, car Mr Bates avait fait preuve d’une telle délicatesse envers elle ! Jamais elle n’avait connu un prof aussi attentionné. La preuve : dès qu’il la vit tirer le tout dernier kleenex de sa boîte, il sortit de son cartable un paquet de mouchoirs, et le lui tendit en disant :

« Juste au cas où… »

Pour Lisa, ce fut le comble du bonheur ! Se voir offrir un tel cadeau de la part de l’homme qu’elle aimait valait bien tout le sang qu’elle venait de verser ! Elle accepta le paquet avec une joie indicible, tout en se jurant de le conserver intact le plus longtemps possible, car elle préférait de loin le garder comme un souvenir de l’infinie bonté de Mr Bates.  


☆☆☆  


Sur les dix mouchoirs que contenait le paquet que Mr Bates avait donné à Lisa, il ne lui en restait plus que cinq à la fin de la matinée. Heureusement, son hémorragie avait fini par s’arrêter, et la jeune fille put prendre son déjeuner à la cafétéria sans avoir à se pincer le nez pour empêcher le sang de couler sur sa nourriture. A la fin des cours de l’après-midi, néanmoins, elle se sentit si faible qu’elle hésita sérieusement à rejoindre les Screaming Donuts pour leur répétition aux studios… Elle retrouva finalement sa motivation lorsqu’elle se rappela qu’elle devait impérativement leur faire écouter la musique qu’elle avait composée la veille dans sa chambre.  


☆☆☆  


Depuis un certain temps, les  Screaming Donuts se plaisaient à inviter leurs camarades à venir assister à leurs répétitions. Aussi Lisa ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsque, en arrivant dans la salle commune des studios, elle tomba sur James, Steve et Will, entourés de deux autres garçons. Le premier s’appelait Jonathan : c’était l’un des meilleurs amis de James, et il jouait comme bassiste dans un groupe de reggae du lycée. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, coiffés en dreadlocks et retenus à l’arrière de sa tête par un énorme chignon, et il portait toujours des baggys et de larges sweats à capuche. Le second s’appelait Andrew : vieille connaissance de Will, il était en terminale dans l’autre lycée d’Evergreen, là où Will et lui s’étaient rencontrés . Grand et mince, il avait des cheveux courts et noirs, déjà parsemés de petites mèches blanches qui le rendaient plus vieux qu’il ne l’était réellement – Lisa lui aurait donné trente ans, alors qu’il ne devait pas en avoir plus de dix-huit.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que la jeune fille les voyait tous les deux venir écouter son groupe aux studios. Cela étant, ils ne lui avaient que très rarement adressé la parole. D’un côté, Andrew était un garçon très timide, qui osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux lorsqu’il lui disait bonjour. Il restait essentiellement auprès de Will, et, lors des répétitions, il se mettait toujours dans un coin de la salle, comme s’il cherchait à prendre le moins de place possible. Au moins paraissait-il apprécier la musique de Lisa, car elle le surprenait parfois en train de la regarder avec un léger sourire de contentement, tout en remuant doucement la tête au rythme de sa basse. Jonathan, au contraire, semblait ne pas lui accorder la moindre importance. Même si lui aussi était bassiste, il n’avait jamais cherché à sympathiser avec elle, ni même à lui donner des conseils sur sa façon de jouer. Lisa avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son côté grande gueule, et elle s’efforçait à chaque séance de l’ignorer aussi bien qu’il le faisait avec elle.

Alors que le printemps venait à peine de commencer, James envisageait déjà de préparer le groupe à animer la première partie du bal de promo qui devait avoir lieu en mai. Lisa, qui ne croyait pas que les Screaming Donuts auraient beaucoup plus de chances de jouer au bal de promo qu’ils n’en avaient eues de jouer au bal d’hiver, faisait semblant de soutenir les ambitions du guitariste, mais lorsque celui-ci déclara que la session de l’après-midi serait consacrée à la répétition de leurs chansons phares, la jeune fille se permit de l’interrompre pour lui demander s’il accepterait d’abord de tester le morceau qu’elle avait composé la veille sur sa guitare acoustique.

« Pourquoi pas ? répondit James. Tout est bon à prendre, si on veut agrandir notre répertoire ! »

Enchantée, Lisa fit alors écouter au groupe les enregistrements qu’elle avait faits dans sa chambre.

« La mélodie aiguë pourrait faire un très bon solo à la guitare électrique, commenta Will. Pour la partie rythmique, Lisa, tu pourrais la jouer à la basse. Ça donnerait encore plus de puissance que des accords joués à la guitare sèche.

- C’est jusdebent ce que je bensais ! » répondit la jeune fille, ravie de voir que sa composition était approuvée par le meilleur musicien du groupe.

James, qui n’avait fait aucune remarque jusque-là, essaya de jouer à l’oreille la petite mélodie aiguë. Celle-ci n’était constituée que de cinq notes, et pourtant, le guitariste sembla éprouver un mal fou à les interpréter correctement. Lisa lui montra plusieurs fois comment faire, en indiquant sur le manche de sa basse les touches qu’il fallait presser, mais ce solo simplissime avait visiblement du mal à rentrer dans le crâne de James, à croire que son cœur n’y était pas. Lorsqu’au bout d’un quart d’heure il arriva enfin à aligner deux fois de suite la mélodie sans se tromper, Lisa se mit à l’accompagner à la basse, et Will improvisa un morceau de batterie qui vint parfaire cette musique à la fois lourde et puissante. Lisa était si heureuse d’entendre sa composition jouée en totale harmonie par trois instruments différents, qu’elle en rougit de plaisir. Ce morceau sonnait si bien qu’elle aurait pu le jouer pendant des heures sans se lasser. Hélas, James ne semblait pas partager son euphorie, car il s’arrêta au bout de deux minutes pour déclarer :

« Ça sonne quand même beaucoup plus comme du metal que comme du punk rock ! »

Ce à quoi Lisa répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Je de vois bas où est le broblèbe ! »  


☆☆☆  


Par chance, Lisa retrouva la santé à la fin de la semaine, c’est-à-dire pile pour les vacances de printemps. Le samedi, elle s’estima suffisamment en forme pour sortir en ville. Joey lui proposa de passer l’après-midi au bowling d’Evergreen, et, quand il lui dit que Kevin, Astrid, Alison et Lindsey seraient également de la partie, Lisa accepta sans craindre qu’il ne s’agisse d’une nouvelle tentative de drague de sa part.

Le bowling se trouvait juste en face du Rosie’s Diner. Fred n’aurait eu qu’à traverser la route pour rejoindre ses amis, si seulement il n’avait pas été occupé à préparer des burgers pour ses clients… Lisa n’allait évidemment pas se plaindre de son absence. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour la leçon de morale qu’il lui avait faite la dernière fois, et se demandait avec un rictus ironique qui profitait maintenant le mieux de la vie : lui, qui devait passer son samedi après-midi entier à faire cuire des steaks, ou elle, qui allait s’amuser avec ses camarades au bowling ?

Comme prévu, tout le monde fut au rendez-vous : Joey, Lisa, Kevin, Astrid, Alison, Lindsey, et même le petit ami de celle-ci, un dénommé Carl, qui venait spécialement de San Diego pour passer ses vacances de printemps avec elle. C’était la première fois que Lisa voyait ce grand garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleus, que Lindsey connaissait maintenant depuis plus d’un an. Ils s’étaient rencontrés durant l’été 2015 dans une colonie de vacances située au bord d’une des plages de San Diego. Lindsey y avait pris des cours de surf et était tombée sous le charme de son moniteur : Carl, alors étudiant, avait trois ans de plus qu’elle. Il travaillait aujourd’hui dans une boutique de surf de San Diego et Lindsey rêvait de l’y rejoindre un jour. Kevin et Astrid, toujours collés l’un à l’autre, semblaient heureux de côtoyer enfin un autre couple, capable de comprendre leur bonheur conjugal. Joey, de son côté, se retrouvait seul en compagnie de Lisa et Alison, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

« C’est marrant, dit-il à Lisa en observant tour à tour les deux paires d’amoureux. On voit bien la différence entre un vieux couple et un jeune : Kevin et Astrid continuent toujours de se tenir par la main, mais pas Carl et Lindsey… Avec le temps, ils ont dû se lasser… »

Lisa, de son côté, se disait que si un jour elle venait à sortir avec Mr Bates, jamais elle ne se lasserait de tenir sa main. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait se passer du contact rassurant de sa paume contre la sienne. Ce geste tendre et affectueux serait pour elle un plaisir quotidien. Mais bien sûr, pour cela, il faudrait qu’elle réussisse à sortir avec Mr Bates, et elle pouvait toujours rêver...

Lisa, qui jouait pour la première fois de sa vie au bowling, se trouva un talent caché pour ce jeu. Si au début elle eut un peu de mal à maîtriser la trajectoire de la boule – l’envoyant le plus souvent dans l’une des rigoles, voire sur la piste d’à côté – elle finit par gagner en technicité, et découvrit rapidement le côté jouissif qu’il y avait à détruire toute une rangée de quilles d’un seul coup. Durant la première heure de jeu, elle ne fut pas peu fière de conserver la deuxième place du classement, juste derrière Kevin, qui enchaînait les strikes presque les yeux fermés.

« Chapeau ! la félicita Alison, alors que celle-ci occupait la dernière place. Tu es sûre que tu n’y avais jamais joué avant ?

- Bah ! fit Lisa d’un air modeste. C’est sûrement la chance du débutant ! »

Et c’était probablement le cas, car, à partir de la deuxième heure, Lisa commença à se faire rattraper par Joey puis Astrid, et dégringola à la quatrième position. Il fallait dire que la faim se faisait de plus en plus ressentir… Aussi,  quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que la salle de bowling proposait également de quoi se restaurer sur place. Elle se commanda un milkshake au chocolat et au beurre de cacahuètes, qui lui fit retrouver son énergie et récupérer la troisième place jusqu’à la fin de la partie. Kevin, lui, fut le grand gagnant de la soirée. Personne n’avait réussi à le détrôner, ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois.

« Bravo mon chéri ! s’exclama Astrid, avant d’embrasser son copain sur les lèvres pour le récompenser.

- On dirait qu’il y en a qui ont fait du bowling toute leur vie… » commenta Alison d’une voix dépitée.

La jeune fille finissait bonne dernière, et contemplait son maigre score, affiché tout en bas de l’écran de la piste, d’un air de profonde frustration.

« Oh, tu t’en es quand même bien sortie, pour une débutante, lui dit Joey pour la réconforter. Quarante-deux points, ce n’est pas si mal que ça… 

- Bof, fit Alison en haussant les épaules. La prochaine fois, on jouera au billard, et alors vous verrez de quoi je suis capable ! 

- Ça, c’est une bonne idée ! s’exclama Joey. Moi aussi, j’adore le billard ! Je connais une salle, pas très loin d’ici. Ça te dirait d’y aller, la semaine prochaine ? »

Lisa, qui n’avait pu s’empêcher d’écouter la  conversation entre ses deux amis, jeta un regard suspicieux en direction de Joey. Etait-ce elle qui se faisait des idées, ou était-il en train de draguer Alison ? Manifestement, son amour supposé pour Lisa n’avait pas duré bien longtemps...  


☆☆☆  


A l’inverse, l’amour de Lisa pour Mr Bates paraissait sans limites. Il s’était même intensifié depuis le début du printemps. Le retour des beaux jours exaltait les sentiments de la jeune fille, qui profitait de ses vacances pour s’accorder de longues balades à la campagne, à pieds ou à vélo, écouter le chant des oiseaux et se griser du parfum des fleurs dans l’air tiède. C’était comme si ses sens se réveillaient en même temps que la nature. Son inspiration en était décuplée. Jamais Lisa n’avait eu autant d’idées de nouveaux morceaux de musique. Ce qu’elle aimait par-dessus tout, c’était venir s’installer sur le banc de la terrasse de son jardin pour jouer de la guitare au grand air. Le gazouillis des moineaux et le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres accompagnaient chacune de ses mélodies, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses oreilles. Elle adorait aussi s’allonger dans l’herbe verte du jardin, parsemée de primevères, de pâquerettes et de boutons d’or, étendre ses bras en croix et contempler les nuages blancs qui se déplaçaient lentement dans le ciel bleu azur. Savourant la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage, elle finissait par fermer les yeux, et un sourire d’extase se dessinait alors sur ses lèvres. Il n’y avait pas de doute : la saison des amours était décidément la plus belle des saisons !  


☆☆☆  


La seule ombre au tableau qui vint par instants contrarier les vacances de Lisa fut la pensée de la note qu’elle aurait à son dernier contrôle de maths. Elle savait qu’elle l’avait complètement raté : à cause de sa fièvre, de sa migraine et de son saignement de nez intempestif, elle n’avait pu résoudre que deux exercices sur cinq, et elle était loin d’être sûre de les avoir traités correctement. A tous les coups, Mr Bates lui mettrait un C. Son premier C de l’année… Elle le voyait arriver gros comme une maison. Elle qui, depuis le deuxième devoir de Mr Bates, n’avait eu que des A… Qu’avait pensé l’enseignant en corrigeant sa copie ? Il avait dû être cruellement déçu ! Voir sa plus brillante élève échouer à un bête devoir de proba avait de quoi le décourager et lui faire se poser des questions... Lisa Thompson était-elle si douée qu’il l’avait pensé à l’origine ? Avait-il eu raison de croire en ses chances d’intégrer une grande université ? Finalement, n’avait-elle pas été la plus clairvoyante en se disant que jamais elle ne réussirait un tel exploit ?  


☆☆☆  


La veille de la rentrée, Lisa passa sa soirée à se ronger les ongles et à se faire du mauvais sang au sujet de sa note de maths, à tel point qu’au dîner elle toucha à peine à son assiette de macaroni au fromage – ce qui, pour sa mère, fut le présage d’un cataclysme imminent. La nuit, elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil avant cinq heures du matin, et ce ne fut que pour sombrer dans un terrible cauchemar, dans lequel elle vit apparaître sa note écrite en rouge sur sa copie : D. Non seulement elle se rendit compte que cette lettre était écrite avec du sang – le sien, probablement ! –, mais qu’en plus Mr Bates l’avait complétée par cet horrible commentaire : _D comme Décevant_. Son effroi vira à l’épouvante lorsqu’elle retourna sa copie : une énorme tache de sang recouvrait la page entière, masquant l’intégralité de ses réponses. Face à cette vision d’horreur, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil sonna cinq minutes après.

Malgré cette belle journée ensoleillée d’avril qui annonçait la reprise des cours, Lisa arriva au lycée avec une tête d’enterrement. Elle qui allait recevoir sa sentence dans quelques minutes, elle commençait déjà à faire le deuil de son talent en mathématiques. Après tout, ce n’était pas plus mal de débuter les cours par ce mauvais moment à passer : au moins, cela mettrait directement un terme à ses angoisses. Elle espérait seulement que sa note ne lui ferait pas l’effet d’un coup de massue qui lui plomberait toute la journée…

Lisa garda la tête baissée pendant tout le temps que dura la remise des copies par Mr Bates. Elle n’osait même plus le regarder, tellement elle avait honte. Si elle n’avait pas eu peur de susciter les moqueries de ses camarades, elle se serait même excusée auprès de son prof de l’avoir obligé à corriger un devoir aussi médiocre. Lorsque Mr Bates déposa enfin sa copie sur sa table, elle releva timidement les yeux pour prendre connaissance du verdict.

B-.

Lisa poussa un soupir, à la fois soulagée et déçue. Soulagée, car elle s’était attendue à bien pire – un C aurait pu lui être fatal pour sa moyenne. Déçue, car elle s’en voulait de sa piètre performance : elle était sûre qu’elle aurait pu obtenir une bien meilleure note, si seulement elle n’avait pas eu cette fichue crève le jour du devoir ! Ce B- avait une saveur aigre-douce. D’un côté, la lettre B sauvait son honneur. De l’autre, le signe moins révélait la déconvenue qu’avait eue Mr Bates en corrigeant sa copie. Lisa regrettait d’être tombée aussi bas dans son estime, elle qui, au contraire, lui portait la plus grande considération possible. Parviendrait-elle à retrouver un jour ses faveurs ? Que faire pour y arriver ? Il n’y avait pas de mystère : elle devrait bosser encore plus pour n’avoir que des A à ses prochains devoirs, et ce, jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire !

Lisa, qui avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Mr Bates par ses notes jusque-là excellentes, avait maintenant l’impression de l’avoir trahi. Pendant que l’enseignant corrigeait le devoir au tableau, la jeune fille l’observait d’un air coupable, et évitait de croiser son regard lorsqu’il se retournait pour s’adresser à la classe. Elle craignait qu’il ne la cite comme exemple à ne pas suivre dans la résolution d’un des exercices qu’elle avait ratés. « Surtout, il ne fallait pas aborder le problème de cette façon, une telle méthode ne pouvait conduire qu’à l’échec, n’est-ce pas, Lisa ? » était le genre de répliques dont elle savait Mr Bates capable et qu’elle redoutait plus que tout.

Durant la seconde moitié du cours, alors que les élèves s’entraînaient sur de nouveaux exercices de probabilité, Lisa s’attendait à tout moment à ce que Mr Bates s’approche de sa table pour lui faire un commentaire sur sa note, ou lui demander ce qui s’était passé pour qu’elle foire autant son devoir. Pour autant, l’enseignant n’était pas aveugle : le jour du contrôle, il avait bien remarqué que Lisa n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il devait donc se douter que son B- avait quelque chose à voir avec sa maladie… Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle il ne lui fit aucune remarque, et ne lui posa aucune question. Il avait dû comprendre que ce B- n’était qu’un accident de parcours, et que Lisa chercherait probablement à se rattraper. Tout n’était peut-être pas perdu.

 


	18. Le forum des universités

**Chapitre 18  
** _Le forum des universités_

Maintenant que sa note de maths était tombée, Lisa se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Fini, le stress : elle pouvait désormais apprécier pleinement cette magnifique journée de printemps – du moins, autant que le lui permettaient ses cours. Le ciel lumineux, parsemé de petits nuages cotonneux, était si beau que Lisa passa la moitié de son cours d’économie à le regarder par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle était assise. Il fallait dire qu’elle avait l’habitude d’avoir la tête dans les nuages, et cette délicieuse atmosphère printanière n’arrangeait pas son cas ! La tête appuyée sur sa main, elle contemplait d’un air rêveur ces gros flocons blancs qui flottaient doucement dans l’azur, et laissait ses pensées divaguer irrésistiblement vers Mr Bates. Elle l’imaginait venant frapper à la porte de la salle d’économie et demander à sa collègue Mrs Hewitt si elle pouvait lui laisser Lisa Thompson pour quelques instants, car il souhaitait s’entretenir avec elle au sujet de son avenir. Avec quelle joie Lisa se lèverait alors de sa chaise pour rejoindre son prof de maths et échapper ainsi à cette leçon d’économie assommante ! Mr Bates serait son sauveur... Si seulement il pouvait réellement venir cogner à cette porte !

Lisa n’était pas la seule à relâcher peu à peu la pression. Les autres lycéens semblaient eux aussi plus décontractés, comme si le retour du beau temps annonçait déjà pour eux les grandes vacances. Certes, ils venaient tout juste de reprendre les cours, mais ils avaient conscience qu’ils entamaient la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de l’année scolaire : après tout, il ne leur restait plus que deux mois et demi avant les vacances d’été ! Lisa comptait bien profiter au maximum de ses dernières leçons avec Mr Bates, avant d’être séparée de lui jusqu’au mois de septembre. Elle n’avait encore aucune idée de comment elle réussirait à tenir sans le voir pendant une durée aussi longue, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser et de savourer autant que possible l’instant présent.

Le temps dehors était si clément, qu’Astrid eut la formidable idée de proposer à ses amis de reprendre leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes et de retourner manger à leur ancienne table de pique-nique, sous le châtaignier de la cour du lycée. Malgré le célèbre dicton « En avril, ne te découvre pas d’un fil », Lisa avait déjà opté pour des vêtements plus légers, troquant son blouson en cuir marron contre une veste en jean délavé, et son pull en laine contre un chemisier à fleurs en coton. Au fond, elle se disait qu’elle avait déjà attrapé la crève deux semaines plus tôt : elle ne risquait donc pas de retomber malade !

Ce midi-là, Lisa, Joey, Astrid et Kevin furent rejoints à leur table par une nouvelle recrue : Alison. Cette dernière avait manifestement été séduite par le concept du déjeuner en plein air et s’était empressée de retrouver ses amis en apportant sa lunch box. Lisa, bien entendu, soupçonnait fortement Joey d’avoir personnellement invité la jeune fille à venir partager son repas avec eux. Depuis que Lisa lui avait mis un râteau en haut de la colline Santa Rosa, Joey semblait s’être rabattu sur Alison, essayant sur elle les mêmes techniques de drague que celles qu’il avait pu tester sur Lisa. Celle-ci était blasée. Et dire que Joey avait prétendu être amoureux d’elle, alors que désormais il ne se gênait pas pour flirter avec Alison sous ses yeux ! Quel culot ! Il n’avait pas perdu de temps pour trouver une nouvelle proie. Si ce n’était pas là la preuve qu’il cherchait désespérément à se caser !

Ce qui cependant avait tendance à calmer Lisa, c’était l’indifférence manifeste d’Alison à l’égard de Joey : la jeune fille paraissait aussi peu réceptive aux avances du garçon qu’elle-même ne l’avait été lorsqu’il tentait de la séduire. Joey avait beau la couvrir de petites attentions et de compliments déguisés, Alison faisait mine de ne rien remarquer, et affichait simplement son plaisir d’être entourée de ses amis et de profiter du grand air avec eux. Lisa se demandait combien de temps s’écoulerait avant que Joey n’ose se jeter à l’eau et ne demande à la nouvelle élue de son cœur si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Probablement moins de temps que cela ne lui en avait pris avec Lisa, puisqu’il venait d’acquérir grâce à elle une certaine expérience en la matière.

La supposition de Lisa se trouva confirmée le jeudi matin, lorsque Joey passa la prendre en voiture devant chez elle pour l’emmener au lycée. Elle fut tout d’abord surprise de lui voir un air aussi abattu, alors qu’il avait semblé particulièrement joyeux la veille. Elle s’inquiéta ensuite du silence qu’il gardait obstinément en conduisant, lui qui d’habitude était si bavard. Elle se doutait qu’il s’était passé quelque événement marquant, mais elle hésitait à l’interroger, de peur d’aggraver sa tristesse ou de provoquer sa colère. Elle se permit toutefois de lui demander si tout allait bien, ce à quoi Joey répondit par un non catégorique, avant de compléter sa réponse en grommelant :

« J’en ai marre. »

Lisa haussa les sourcils d’incompréhension.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à me trouver de copine ? gémit-il en guise d’explication. Même Alison, qui est pourtant célibataire, ne veut pas de moi… »

Ainsi donc, Lisa avait deviné juste. Comme elle l’avait pressenti, Joey était passé à l’attaque sans tarder. Visiblement, sa tentative auprès d’Alison s’était elle aussi soldée par un échec.

« Je lui ai demandé hier soir si elle voulait sortir avec moi, mais elle m’a dit qu’elle n’était pas intéressée…, confessa-t-il d’un air sombre. C’est quoi, le problème ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ? »

Lisa devait avouer qu’elle était surprise par l’honnêteté un peu candide de son camarade. Il ne se gênait pas pour lui confier ses problèmes de cœur, sans même réaliser qu’il pouvait en cela la froisser ou la rendre jalouse. Néanmoins, si la révélation de Joey avait pu faire naître en elle une légère pointe de contrariété, Lisa éprouvait finalement un profond soulagement à la pensée qu’il s’était également fait rembarré par Alison. Après tout, comment pouvait-il espérer sortir avec qui que ce soit, si son seul et unique but était simplement de mettre un terme à son célibat ? Alison n’était pas bête. Elle aussi avait dû voir clair dans son jeu.

Au cours de la journée, Lisa découvrit que Joey n’était pas le seul à avoir subi une déconvenue sentimentale. William Flynn lui parut particulièrement morose lorsqu’elle le retrouva dans la salle commune des studios à trois heures.

«  _Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous, aujourd’hui ?_  se demanda-t-elle. _Il fait pourtant si beau, dehors ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, la vie est belle !_  »

Elle s’assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et essaya d’entamer la conversation, en attendant l’arrivée de James et Steve.

« Andrew n’est pas venu avec toi ? s’enquit Lisa, qui avait désormais l’habitude de voir l’ami de Will rappliquer à chacune des répétitions des Screaming Donuts.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Will en gardant la tête baissée et le regard fixé sur les lacets de ses rangers. Il avait quelques courses à faire, en ville… »

Le garçon donnait clairement l’impression de broyer du noir. Inquiète de lui voir un air aussi sombre, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de lui demander :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Will poussa un soupir mélancolique.

« Julie vient de me larguer » annonça-t-il d’une voix dégoûtée.

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Julie Hayes, la charmante rousse aux yeux verts avec laquelle il sortait depuis février ? Tous les deux formaient pourtant un si beau couple !

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? s’exclama-t-elle d’un air choqué.

- Ça faisait un moment qu’on n’arrêtait pas de se disputer…, avoua Will. Ces derniers temps, elle se montrait de plus en plus distante avec moi… Lundi soir, elle a fini par me dire qu’on allait droit dans le mur, et qu’elle voulait tout arrêter.

- Oh… Je suis navrée pour toi…

- Merci, dit le garçon. Au final, ça n’aura duré que deux mois… Encore moins longtemps qu’avec Skye…

- Au moins, tu es déjà sorti avec plein de filles ! fit remarquer Lisa pour essayer de le réconforter. Ça te fait une sacrée belle expérience ! 

- Peut-être, dit Will en haussant les épaules, mais ça ne m’empêche pas de me retrouver toujours aussi seul… »

Lisa resta à court de mots face à cette phrase si triste et si touchante. Elle ne sut comment parvenir à consoler son ami autrement qu’en lui laissant entrevoir à son tour le côté encore plus pitoyable de sa propre vie sentimentale.

« Tu sais, ça fait bientôt dix-sept ans que je suis célibataire, et je me demande si cela ne va pas durer ainsi jusqu’à la fin de ma vie… Pour tout te dire, tu es le premier garçon à m’avoir jamais demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui… »

C’était le genre de propos que Lisa se gardait bien de crier sur les toits, mais qu’elle avait jugé bon de confier à Will, puisque l’heure semblait être aux confidences, et qu’elle faisait suffisamment confiance à son ami pour oser s’ouvrir à lui. Elle qui pensait que cet aveu flatterait le garçon en lui faisant comprendre l’impact qu’il avait eu sur le cours de sa vie, elle fut cependant surprise de constater à quel point cela paraissait au contraire l’embarrasser.

« J’espère que tu m’oublieras bien vite… » déclara Will comme pour s’excuser.

Lisa fronça les sourcils, mais n’eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d’explications sur ses paroles sibyllines, car James et Steve firent leur entrée pile à ce moment-là.

« J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer » s’exclama James à l’adresse de Will et Lisa.

«  _Quoi ? Encore ?_  » pensa la jeune fille. Décidément, c’était la journée des mauvaises nouvelles !

« Je suis tombé sur l’organisateur du bal de promo ce matin, reprit James en s’asseyant dans un fauteuil. Etant donné que la date de la soirée a été fixée au 20 mai, je lui ai demandé s’il savait quand débuteraient les auditions pour le groupe de musique qui assurerait la première partie… Il m’a répondu qu’il n’y aurait pas de première partie, cette année.

- Sérieusement ? lança Will en relevant la tête d’un air médusé.

- Selon lui, la soirée doit se dérouler de façon purement formelle, en respectant les conventions à la lettre, ce qui exclut toute première partie. Il m’a dit qu’il était de toute façon hors de question qu’un groupe de rock se produise sur scène pour ouvrir le bal… 

- Ça promet d’être joyeux… » commenta Lisa sur un ton ironique.

D’un côté, elle était déçue de rater à nouveau l’occasion de montrer à tous ses talents de musicienne. De l’autre, elle s’était toujours doutée qu’un concert de punk rock conviendrait difficilement à une soirée aussi guindée.

« Au moins, ça me fait une bonne raison pour ne pas y aller, ajouta Will. Julie m’a dit qu’elle y serait… Je ne tiens absolument pas à la croiser là-bas.

- C’est pourtant le bal des terminales..., signala Steve. Tu es sûr de vouloir manquer ça ? Ça n’arrive qu’une fois dans la vie… »

En effet, le bal de fin d’études était organisé par des terminales, pour les terminales. Si les élèves de première comme Lisa, James et Steve pouvaient se permettre de le boycotter, Will, lui, risquait de passer à côté de l’un des événements majeurs de sa dernière année de lycée.

« Crois-moi, répondit-il, je n’aurai aucun regret à quitter Liberty sans avoir mis les pieds au bal de promo.

- En parlant de quitter le lycée… Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire après ? demanda James.

- J’ai été admis à Virginia Tech, où je vais pouvoir suivre une formation d’ingénieur du son, annonça Will. D’ailleurs, n’hésitez pas à passer à leur stand, lors du forum des universités de lundi prochain. Ils devraient encore y être cette année. C’est comme ça que j’ai découvert leur cursus en ingénierie acoustique. »

Tous les ans, le lycée Liberty organisait un forum des universités pour aider les élèves à s’orienter et à préparer leur avenir. Le temps d’un après-midi, le gymnase se transformait en un gigantesque salon, dans lequel les représentants de facs issues des quatre coins des Etats-Unis venaient présenter aux lycéens leurs programmes, distribuer leurs brochures et proposer leurs conseils. En seconde, Lisa et Astrid avaient été y jeter un coup d’œil, histoire de voir à quoi cela ressemblait, mais elles n’y étaient pas restées plus d’un quart d’heure, effrayées devant le nombre incalculable de stands qui occupaient le gymnase, reflétant les innombrables possibilités de parcours qui s’offraient à elles. A vrai dire, elles étaient ressorties de ce forum encore plus perdues qu’elles ne l’avaient été en y entrant. Si Lisa avait jugé inutile de s’attarder plus longtemps dans ce salon, c’était aussi parce que, à l’époque, les études supérieures lui paraissaient encore très lointaines… Désormais, elle savait qu’il était temps d’y réfléchir sérieusement. Consciente que ce forum était l’occasion ou jamais pour elle d’établir un premier contact avec les universités qui pouvaient l’intéresser,  Lisa était bien décidée à aller y faire un tour lundi après-midi.

« Ingénieur du son, ça a l’air vraiment cool, comme métier ! commenta Steve. Même si, personnellement, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire après le lycée : mécano dans le garage de mon père ! Au moins, je suis sûr d’avoir du boulot. Et puis, pas besoin de formation : mon père m’a déjà tout appris !

- De mon côté, mes parents veulent à tout prix que j’aille étudier à Princeton…, déclara James. C’est la fac où ils se sont rencontrés, donc j’imagine que ça explique pourquoi ils tiennent tant à ce que j’y aille…

- Encore faut-il que tu aies les notes qui permettent d’y entrer ! fit remarquer Will.

- Pour l’instant, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ma moyenne soit au meilleur de sa forme, mais j’ai encore un peu de temps pour me rattraper… »

En écoutant James, Steve et Will parler de leurs projets après le lycée, Lisa avait l’impression d’avoir un sacré train de retard en matière d’orientation professionnelle. Alors que l’avenir de ses camarades semblait déjà tout tracé, elle, au contraire, avait le sentiment d’être la seule à ne pas savoir précisément ce qu’elle voulait faire plus tard… La simple perspective d’aller étudier à des milliers de kilomètres d’ici suffisait à l’effrayer, alors, pour ce qui était de faire un choix qui déterminerait à jamais le restant de sa vie... cela lui paraissait presque insurmontable ! Pour autant, à en croire ce que racontaient Steve et James, ceux-ci n’avaient pas été chercher bien loin leurs idées de carrières : ils se contentaient tout bonnement de suivre les traces de leurs parents, avec pour but ultime d’embrasser le même métier qu’eux… Pas très original ! Lisa, au moins, était sûre qu’elle ne voulait pas devenir coiffeuse comme sa mère.

« Enfin…, soupira James. C’est vraiment dommage que tu nous quittes en septembre, dit-il en s’adressant à Will. Il va encore falloir trouver un nouveau batteur pour te remplacer ! »

  
☆☆☆  


Le lundi 10 avril, il fut définitivement impossible pour Lisa de passer à côté du forum des universités : non seulement les couloirs du lycée étaient recouverts de posters rappelant que l’événement aurait lieu à partir de trois heures au gymnase, mais Mr Bates tint également à signaler à ses élèves, à la fin de son cours, à quel point il était important pour eux d’aller se renseigner aux stands des différents exposants, afin d’avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu’ils voulaient faire plus tard.

« N’hésitez pas à poser des questions, à prendre des contacts, conseilla l’enseignant. Ne vous contentez pas de vous balader entre les stands et de ramasser quelques brochures par-ci par-là. Ce forum est fait spécialement pour vous qui êtes en première et qui allez devoir commencer à postuler à différentes universités dès cet été. Profitez de cette occasion pour vous rapprocher des facs qui vous attirent le plus, et surtout, dit-t-il en tournant la tête vers Lisa et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, n’hésitez pas à viser haut ! »

Lisa ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Il était clair que le message de Mr Bates s’adressait tout particulièrement à elle. Malgré le B- qu’elle avait eu à son dernier contrôle, il continuait donc à croire en ses chances d’intégrer une grande université américaine ? Elle était soulagée de voir qu’il lui avait pardonné son petit moment de faiblesse, elle qui avait craint d’avoir perdu sa confiance. Mais, pour la mériter pleinement, elle était bien décidée à ne plus jamais le décevoir.

  
☆☆☆  


Lisa retrouva Astrid,  Kevin et Joey à l’entrée du gymnase à trois heures. Une bonne douzaine d’élèves se massaient déjà dans le hall d’accueil, autour de la petite table à laquelle était assis Mr Porter. Le conseiller principal d’éducation distribuait aux lycéens la liste des universités et autres établissements d’enseignement supérieur représentés au forum, ainsi qu’un plan de la salle d’exposition pour localiser les différents stands. Astrid parcourut la liste d’un regard fébrile, priant pour que l’université de ses rêves fasse partie des exposants.

« Yale ! s’écria-t-elle en bondissant de joie, comme si elle venait d’y être admise. Il faut immédiatement que j’aille voir leur stand ! C’est mon avenir qui est en jeu ! Je vous laisse, à tout à l’heure ! »

Sur ce, elle fila comme une flèche, abandonnant derrière elle ses trois camarades. Joey et Lisa se regardèrent d’un air hébété. Kevin, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules, visiblement habitué à l’impulsivité de sa petite amie.

  
« Elle a raison, après tout, commenta-t-il. Une opportunité comme celle-ci, il ne faut pas la rater ! Voyons voir ce qu’il y a au programme, cette année… , ajouta-t-il en parcourant des yeux la liste qu’il tenait dans les mains. Oh ! Caltech est présent au forum ! Ça te dirait d’aller faire un tour à leur stand, Joey ?

- Et comment ! » s’exclama le garçon.

Aussi geek l’un que l’autre, Joey et Kevin partageaient le rêve de travailler un jour à la Silicon Valley, pour l’un des géants du web tel que Google, Facebook ou eBay. Tous les deux suivaient les mêmes cours d’informatique et s’orientaient vers le même type d’études après le lycée : obtenir une licence dans le domaine des réseaux de communication était ce qui les motivait le plus, et, pour cela, l’Institut de Technologie de Californie semblait tout indiqué.

« A défaut de pouvoir entrer à Stanford, reprit Kevin, autant viser une université avec encore une assez bonne renommée. »

Il était vrai que Stanford, située au cœur de la Silicon Valley, était réputée comme la meilleure université pour les étudiants souhaitant décrocher un job dans l’une des grandes firmes informatiques implantées à proximité. Elle était également connue pour être la plus sélective, pire encore que Harvard, ce qui laissait finalement à Joey et Kevin peu d’espoir d’y être admis.

« De toute façon, Stanford n’est même pas représentée au forum, déclara Joey après avoir jeté un œil à la liste. Cette fac est tellement inaccessible que les organisateurs du forum n’ont même pas pris la peine de l’inviter à venir se présenter ici. »

A ces mots, un terrible doute s’empara de Lisa : et si jamais les universités qu’elle visait n’avaient pas de stand au forum, sous prétexte qu’elles étaient trop élitistes ? Paniquée, elle passa en revue la série de noms d’universités qui figuraient parmi les exposants. Elle constata avec angoisse que Harvard et Columbia n’apparaissaient nulle part, mais elle fut soulagée de voir que Berkeley et le MIT étaient de la partie.

« De mon côté, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à Berkeley, annonça-t-elle à ses amis. A plus tard ! »

Le petit groupe se sépara ainsi, chacun se dirigeant vers l’université de ses rêves, le cœur gonflé d’espoir et d’appréhension. Lorsqu’elle arriva devant le stand de Berkeley, Lisa se rendit compte que les deux représentants étaient déjà accaparés par deux élèves qui l’avaient précédée. Parmi eux, Lisa reconnut Arthur MacFadden, son rival de toujours, en train de discuter avec un homme aux cheveux gris, coupés en brosse, et au costume impeccable.

« Avec une moyenne comme la vôtre, vous ne devriez pas avoir de soucis pour entrer chez nous, s’exclama l’exposant, tandis que Lisa parcourait des yeux les diverses brochures étalées sur la table du stand. Si c’est la recherche qui vous intéresse, l’université de Berkeley est faite pour vous ! Il ne vous reste qu’à choisir votre domaine de prédilection…

- J’avoue que la chimie m’a toujours passionné, répondit Arthur. Tout petit, je faisais déjà mes propres expériences dans ma chambre, comme fabriquer des piles avec des pièces de monnaie, ou reproduire l’effet geyser en mélangeant des Mentos avec du Coca Cola ! »

«  _Tout s’explique…_  » songea Lisa, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’écouter la conversation entre son camarade de classe et le représentant de Berkeley.

Elle avait toujours trouvé qu’Arthur avait un petit air de savant fou, avec ses grosses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux roux coiffés en pétard. Aujourd’hui, elle avait la confirmation qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée.

« Parfait, parfait ! s’enthousiasma l’homme aux cheveux gris. Vous êtes justement le type d’élèves qu’il nous faut ! »

Non sans éprouver un soupçon de jalousie, Lisa ramassa un prospectus et se mit à le lire, en attendant qu’un des présentateurs de Berkeley se libère. Le fascicule qu’elle avait entre les mains dressait la liste des formations proposées par l’université. La plupart d’entre elles étaient tournées vers la recherche, en particulier en physique-chimie, et aboutissaient quasi systématiquement à des doctorats. Lisa se demandait si c’était vraiment ce qu’elle voulait faire… Chercheuse… A vrai dire, cela ne l’emballait pas particulièrement… Elle se voyait mal passer sa vie en blouse blanche dans un labo, à analyser des échantillons de cristaux ou de solutés, sans savoir si ses recherches mèneraient réellement quelque part… Chercher sans être sûre de trouver… Cela ne risquait-il pas de devenir un peu frustrant ?

Non, ce qu’il lui fallait, c’était du concret. Pouvoir se sentir utile en participant aux grandes avancées technologiques, mettre à profit ses connaissances pour réaliser des objectifs pratiques. Quel genre de métier lui permettrait de satisfaire ses aspirations ? C’était la question qu’elle aurait aimé poser à l’un des exposants du stand de Berkeley, si seulement ils n’avaient pas été occupés à répondre aux questions des deux lycéens venus se renseigner avant elle. L’homme aux cheveux gris s’était engagé avec Arthur dans une conversation à n’en plus finir, et, à côté de lui, sa collègue aux cheveux roux et au tailleur bleu marine parlait avec un élève de seconde dont la curiosité semblait intarissable. Lisa avait beau essayer de prendre part à la discussion en écoutant attentivement les explications fournies par les deux intervenants, ceux-ci ne paraissaient même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Fatiguée de devoir attendre son tour en se faisant complètement ignorer, Lisa finit par perdre patience. Elle rangea dans son sac à bandoulière les quelques plaquettes de Berkeley qu’elle avait pu collecter, puis quitta le stand avec une pointe d’agacement.

«  _Tant pis,_ se dit-elle. _J’y retournerai plus tard, quand il y aura moins de monde…_  »

Elle espérait seulement que le stand du MIT serait plus accessible… Après l’avoir repéré sur le plan du gymnase, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les lycéens qui flânaient dans les allées, passant à côté de stands proposant des carrières auxquelles elle n’aurait jamais pensé : pilote dans l’Armée de l’air, documentaliste à la bibliothèque d’Evergreen, ou encore cuisinier dans un hôtel de luxe… Lorsqu’elle aperçut sur une pancarte les trois lettres du fameux Institut de Technologie du Massachusetts, elle sentit son cœur s’emballer, comme si elle voyait là le nom de l’université qui allait peut-être changer sa destinée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s’approcha timidement du stand et adressa un sourire un peu gêné à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière. Celle-ci avait la trentaine, de longs cheveux châtains retenus par un chignon, et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires à monture rouge. Un badge accroché à sa veste indiquait son nom : Nicole Rexford.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. Besoin d’un renseignement ?

- Euh… Oui…, répondit Lisa d’une voix hésitante. J’aurais voulu connaître le type de formations scientifiques que vous proposez...

- Bien sûr. Quel secteur t’intéresserait le plus ? Le MIT compte plus d’une vingtaine de départements, qui se répartissent en cinq grandes écoles : l’école d’architecture et de planification, l’école d’ingénierie, l’école des sciences humaines, des arts et des sciences sociales, l’école de management, et enfin l’école des sciences.

- Wow ! ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer Lisa, impressionnée. A vrai dire, je n’ai pas encore d’idée bien précise de ce que je veux faire plus tard… Je sais juste que je veux continuer à faire des sciences…

- Dans ce cas, je te recommande l’école d’ingénierie ou l’école des sciences. Celle-ci est plutôt axée vers les sciences fondamentales et la recherche, tandis que l’autre s’oriente beaucoup plus vers les sciences appliquées, en particulier dans le monde de l’industrie… 

- Je crois que c’est justement ce qu’il me faut ! répondit Lisa d’un air ravi. Faire des sciences appliquées ! Mettre en pratique mes connaissances pour réussir à résoudre des problèmes complexes !

- Tu pourrais devenir ingénieure, proposa alors Nicole Rexford, qui semblait partager l’enthousiasme de Lisa. Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleure université que la nôtre pour te former à ce métier : le MIT est classé numéro un mondial dans l’enseignement des sciences de l’ingénieur. »

Ces paroles avaient de quoi enchanter Lisa, mais elles lui rappelèrent surtout à quel point le MIT pouvait se montrer élitiste. C’était, après tout, une université privée, qui ne sélectionnait que les meilleurs des meilleurs…

« Quel est votre taux d’admission, en moyenne ? questionna-t-elle, pour avoir une idée de ses chances d’intégrer cette prestigieuse université.

- L’année dernière, nous étions à environ 8 % d’élèves admis.

- 8 % ? répéta Lisa en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Ah… Euh… Eh bien…, balbutia-t-elle en se grattant la tête et en s’efforçant de sourire pour cacher son embarras. J’imagine que c’est toujours un peu plus que Harvard ou Stanford !

- Mais un peu moins que Berkeley ou Cornell, compléta la jeune femme. Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas s’alarmer devant ce chiffre. Je sais qu’il peut faire peur, mais tu peux facilement faire partie de ces 8 %, si tu es réellement motivée et si tu as les notes requises. A ce propos, tu as une bonne moyenne ? »

Lisa, qui s’apprêtait à qualifier modestement sa moyenne de « plutôt bonne », eut alors la surprise d’entendre quelqu’un derrière elle répondre à sa place :

« Excellente ! »

Stupéfaite, elle se retourna sans plus tarder, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mr Bates. L’enseignant lui offrit son plus beau sourire, avant de s’adresser de nouveau à Nicole Rexford :

« Lisa est ma meilleure élève en mathématiques avancées. Sa note moyenne au premier semestre était de A, et elle est bien partie pour renouveler cet exploit au second semestre. »

A ces mots, Lisa rougit de plaisir, et replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux rebelle, d’un geste quelque peu embarrassé.

« Mes collègues ne tarissent pas non plus d’éloges à son sujet, renchérit Mr Bates. Elle se débrouille aussi bien dans les matières scientifiques que littéraires, et je ne serais pas surpris que sa moyenne à la fin de l’année dépasse les 18/20. »

Cette fois, c’était vraiment trop d’honneur ! Lisa ne savait plus où se mettre, tant elle avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Elle sentait ses joues surchauffer – elles devaient être rouge cramoisi ! – et elle avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n’aurait osé imaginer Mr Bates en train de vanter ses talents devant de potentiels recruteurs du MIT. C’était une faveur tout à fait inespérée, qui venait de faire gagner à l’enseignant la reconnaissance éternelle de son élève.

« Tout cela est très prometteur, approuva Mrs Rexford. Nous serions ravis de t’accueillir parmi nous ! ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Lisa. Voici une brochure qui t’expliquera les modalités pratiques pour postuler à notre université. Comme tu peux le voir, notre processus d’admission est globalement le même que celui des autres facs : ce que nous demandons aux élèves est une lettre de candidature dans laquelle ils doivent se présenter et parler de leurs principaux centres d’intérêt, ainsi que deux lettres de recommandation – l’une venant d’un prof de lettres, l’autre venant d’un prof de sciences ou de maths… »

A ces mots, Lisa se tourna vers Mr Bates, et celui-ci, lisant dans les yeux de la jeune fille la question qu’elle brûlait d’envie de lui poser, lui assura par un clin d’œil qu’il rédigerait sans problème sa lettre de recommandation. Pour Lisa, ce fut le comble du bonheur ! Non seulement l’homme qu’elle aimait venait de lui confirmer qu’il appuierait sa candidature au MIT, mais il venait aussi de lui faire un clin d’œil, et ce signe, à la fois bienveillant et familier, semblait avoir rompu une barrière entre le professeur et son élève, comme si une certaine complicité avait fini par s’installer entre eux.

« Ton conseiller d’éducation devra également nous fournir une lettre de recommandation, ainsi que ton relevé de notes et ton profil scolaire, poursuivit Mrs Rexford. Enfin, je t’encourage fortement à passer un entretien avec l'un de nos conseillers d’éducation. 

- Je devrai me rendre au MIT pour cela ? questionna Lisa,  effrayée à la pensée de devoir prendre l’avion toute seule pour passer une interview à l’autre bout des Etats-Unis.

\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’auras pas à te déplacer.  Tout ce que tu devras faire, c’est prendre rendez-vous avec l’un de nos conseillers. Celui-ci te fera passer ton entretien soit dans ton lycée, soit par Skype.

\- Je te conseille cependant d’aller visiter le MIT dès cet été, dit Mr Bates. Cela te permettra de te faire une idée de la vie sur le campus et de rencontrer des profs qui pourront t’éclairer un peu plus sur le type de formations proposées.

\- Dès cet été ? répéta Lisa, qui sentit l’inquiétude la gagner à nouveau.

\- En général, les élèves profitent des grandes vacances pour faire la tournée des universités dans lesquelles ils souhaitent s’inscrire. Je sais que le MIT n’est pas la porte à côté, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup d’aller voir sur place à quoi ressemblent la fac et la ville dans lesquelles tu vas faire tes études. Tu as déjà mis les pieds à Boston ?

\- Jamais » avoua Lisa en rougissant légèrement.

En vérité, elle n’avait jamais beaucoup voyagé, et n’avait pris l’avion que deux fois dans sa vie : une fois avec sa mère pour aller voir ses cousins à Chicago, une autre fois avec sa classe de troisième pour un voyage scolaire à Washington. De ces deux voyages, elle avait surtout gardé le souvenir des heures de vol angoissantes passées à se cramponner à son siège, à redouter à chaque instant que l’avion ne s’écrase, et à surveiller toutes les cinq minutes par le hublot si les ailes n’avaient pas perdu un moteur.

« Eh bien, ce sera l’occasion pour toi de découvrir Boston ! Crois-moi, c’est une ville très dynamique, où il fait bon être étudiant. De nombreuses universités y sont regroupées : le MIT, Harvard…

\- Harvard est à Boston ? s’exclama Lisa avec surprise.

\- Bien sûr ! Juste à côté du MIT. »

Pourquoi diable ne l’avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? Cela changeait toute la donne ! Si l’université dans laquelle Mr Bates avait fait ses études se trouvait à deux pas du MIT, Lisa était prête à surmonter sa peur et à acheter son billet d’avion pour Boston sur-le-champ ! Quel plaisir ce serait de pouvoir marcher sur les traces de l’homme qu’elle aimait et de pouvoir étudier dans la même ville que lui ! Elle se demandait d’ailleurs s’il lui arrivait de retourner à Boston de temps à autre… Peut-être serait-il heureux d’aller y refaire un tour cet été ? Même si elle aurait rêvé qu’il l’accompagne lors de sa visite au MIT, Lisa se dit qu’il n’était sans doute pas convenable de lui demander une telle faveur. Pas devant les exposants du MIT, en tout cas…

« Boston est une ville très agréable, en effet, confirma Nicole Rexford. Tous les ans, les grandes universités de la ville se regroupent pour organiser des tournois de sport : baseball, football, volley, basketball, aviron…

\- Sans oublier, bien sûr, les tournois d’échecs, compléta Mr Bates. Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Aussi bien pour les sportifs que pour les intellos ! »

Lisa sourit. Quelque chose au fond d’elle lui disait que Mr Bates faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Certes, à en juger par sa carrure solide, elle pouvait tout à fait l’imaginer en train de pratiquer une activité physique, mais ses lunettes et son nœud pap’ lui donnaient clairement l’air d’un intellectuel. Ce qui était loin d’être un inconvénient, bien au contraire. Lisa avait toujours préféré la matière grise aux muscles.

« Une chose est sûre : nos étudiants n’ont pas le temps de s’ennuyer, sur le campus ! s’exclama Mrs Rexford.

\- Il est vrai que je garde de très bons souvenirs de mes années à Boston » acquiesça Mr Bates.

Ainsi donc, tout incitait Lisa à partir pour cette ville sans plus tarder. S’il lui paraissait inenvisageable de demander à son prof de maths de venir avec elle, la jeune fille se demandait cependant comment elle allait réussir à convaincre sa mère de l’accompagner. Non seulement le prix du billet d’avion pour Boston devait coûter les yeux de la tête, mais si le but du voyage était de visiter une université privée aux frais de scolarité exorbitants, jamais Amanda Thompson n’accepterait de faire le trajet avec sa fille, ni même de la laisser y aller toute seule.

Ce qui soulevait l’éternel problème du manque de moyens pour financer ses études. Un problème délicat, que Lisa avait du mal à aborder, mais qui méritait toutefois d’être évoqué, car elle avait conscience que la représentante du MIT devant qui elle se tenait était certainement la personne la plus à même de l’éclairer sur ce point.

« Une dernière question..., dit Lisa. Vous octroyez des bourses ?

- Oui, répondit Mrs Rexford, mais seulement aux candidats qui en font la demande, et dont la moyenne est en général supérieure à 18/20.

- Ce qui ne devrait pas te poser de soucis, la rassura Mr Bates avec un sourire.

- Quelle est la procédure pour faire une demande de bourses ? demanda Lisa.

- Cela se déroule en trois étapes, répondit Mrs Rexford. Pour commencer, tu devras faire une demande d’aide financière auprès de l’état de Californie par le biais d’un formulaire à remplir sur le site web du Département de l’Education. Tu devras ensuite compléter un deuxième formulaire sur le site du College Board, si tu souhaites obtenir des fonds du MIT. Chaque année, ces deux formulaires sont disponibles sur internet dès le 1er octobre, et doivent être remplis avant le 15 février de l’année suivante. Enfin, tes parents devront nous fournir divers documents qui nous permettront d’estimer le montant de la bourse à laquelle tu pourras avoir droit : déclaration de revenus, certificat de salaire, attestation fiscale, relevés bancaires… »

Lisa écarquilla les yeux d’effroi devant l’énumération de toute cette paperasse. Cela demanderait certainement du temps à sa mère avant de réussir à rassembler ces papiers, et elle n’était pas sûre de la voir se prêter facilement au jeu, elle qui avait toujours préféré que sa fille ne fasse pas d’études après le lycée…

« Ne t’en fais pas, dit Mr Bates, qui avait remarqué l’air préoccupé de Lisa. Ce n’est vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de plus compliqué, et tu as encore le temps pour faire ces demandes. Ce sur quoi tu devrais te concentrer, pour le moment, ce sont les tests standardisés. Tu peux les passer dès maintenant, et je te conseille de ne pas tarder.

- Dès maintenant ? répéta Lisa avec un brin de panique dans la voix. Et quels examens dois-je passer si je veux être admise au MIT ?

\- Nous demandons à nos candidats de faire au moins deux sujets du SAT, répondit Mrs Rexford. Un sujet de mathématiques, et un autre de biologie, chimie ou physique. Un troisième test est également requis : il peut s’agir de l’ACT ou d’un autre sujet du SAT. 

- Ce sont des QCM, c’est bien ça ?

- Exactement. Tu peux les passer dans ton lycée, tout au long de l’année. Il te suffit pour cela de consulter le calendrier des examens et de t’inscrire aux dates qui te conviennent le mieux. Sachant que tu devras envoyer tes résultats au MIT avant décembre, il est en effet recommandé de s’y prendre le plus tôt possible. 

- J’ai le programme du SAT et de l’ACT avec moi, dit Mr Bates à Lisa. Nous pourrons voir ensemble à quelles dates t’inscrire. »

Lisa était complètement chamboulée, à la fois par l’imminence des examens qu’elle allait devoir passer, et par le soutien inconditionnel de son prof de maths, qui semblait l’avoir définitivement prise sous son aile – ce qui dépassait toutes ses espérances. Désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, et se contentait d’observer tour à tour Mr Bates et Mrs Rexford.

« D’autres questions ? s’enquit la représentante du MIT.

- Euh…, fit Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air perdu. Pas pour l’instant, non…

- Dans ce cas, je te remets une brochure sur notre école d’ingénierie, qui te permettra de connaître l'ensemble des départements qu’elle regroupe, répondit Mrs Rexford en tendant à Lisa ledit fascicule. Je t’invite également à te rapprocher de ton prof de maths pour voir avec lui les dates des examens auxquels tu pourrais t’inscrire, discuter avec lui des modalités pratiques pour postuler à notre université, et lui poser d’autres questions qui te viendraient à l’esprit… »

«  _Me rapprocher de mon prof de maths ?_ se répéta Lisa intérieurement, tout en serrant la brochure du MIT contre son cœur.  _Mais c’est justement ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé !_  »

L’occasion semblait trop belle pour être vraie. Lisa se tourna vers Mr Bates avec un petit sourire interrogateur, comme pour lui demander confirmation qu’il accepterait de l’aider dans ses démarches. La réponse de Mr Bates ne se fit pas attendre :

« Que dirais-tu si nous allions parler en privé dans ma classe ? » proposa-t-il.

Le visage de Lisa se mit à rayonner de bonheur. Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles !

« Bien… bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle. Tout de suite ?

- Si tu as un moment. Mais si tu préfères voir d’autres stands du forum, cela peut attendre demain...

- Non ! s’exclama aussitôt Lisa, bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Tout de suite, ça me va très bien ! J’ai déjà vu tout ce que je voulais voir au forum ! » expliqua-t-elle en montrant à Mr Bates les plaquettes de Berkeley et du MIT.

Certes, elle ne s’était renseignée qu’auprès du stand du MIT, mais elle avait le sentiment d’avoir déjà fait son choix et que cette université était la seule dans laquelle elle désirait réellement aller.

« Je ne devrais pas te retenir trop longtemps, ajouta Mr Bates. Tu pourras toujours repasser au forum après notre entretien, si tu le souhaites. »

«  _Oh, vous pouvez me retenir aussi longtemps que vous voulez !_ pensa Lisa. _Vous pouvez même me garder jusqu’à la fermeture du lycée, je n’y vois aucun inconvénient !_  »

S’apprêtant à quitter le stand du MIT, Lisa se tourna vers Nicole Rexford et la remercia pour ses explications.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! répondit la jeune femme. J’espère que nous te reverrons bientôt parmi nous ! »

«  _Je l’espère aussi…_  » songea Lisa.

Sur ce, elle se mit à suivre Mr Bates, sans vraiment réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver : elle allait se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui dans sa classe !

 


	19. Le rencard

**Chapitre 19  
** _Le rencard_

Lisa sentait son cœur tambouriner à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tant elle était excitée par la perspective de passer du temps seule avec l’homme qu’elle aimait. Celui-ci avançait d’un pas assuré au milieu des rangées de stands, se frayant sans problème un passage parmi les élèves qui s’écartaient respectueusement de son chemin tout en jetant un regard curieux à Lisa qui marchait dans les pas de son prof.

Tous les deux sortirent bientôt du gymnase et se dirigèrent jusqu’au corridor qui menait à la salle de maths. Le couloir était désert. Lisa était tellement flattée par le traitement de faveur que lui accordait Mr Bates, qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de lui faire part de sa reconnaissance.

« Merci pour votre soutien, lui dit-elle en rougissant. Sans vous, je ne sais pas si j’aurais fait aussi bonne impression devant les représentants du MIT…

- Oh, je suis sûr que tu te serais très bien débrouillée, la détrompa Mr Bates. Tu es tout à fait le genre d’élèves qu’ils attendent. Il ne te reste qu’à préparer un dossier de candidature en béton, et le tour est joué ! »

Arrivé devant la porte de sa classe, Mr Bates sortit une clé de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l’introduisit dans la serrure.

« Je t’en prie » dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en invitant Lisa à passer devant lui.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce où elle s’était trouvée quelques heures plus tôt, lors de sa leçon de mathématiques, et regarda autour d’elle les rangées de tables et de chaises inoccupées. Cela lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver dans une salle de cours vide, rien qu’avec Mr Bates… La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, c’était lors de son tout premier devoir de maths, alors qu’elle était restée jusqu’au bout pour essayer de sauver sa note de la catastrophe… Aujourd’hui, elle le retrouvait en privé pour discuter de sa candidature au MIT… Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé en arriver là !

Mr Bates vint s’asseoir à son bureau et convia Lisa à prendre une chaise et à s’installer en face de lui. La jeune fille s’exécuta, non sans une légère pointe d’anxiété. Elle devait avouer qu’elle se sentait quelque peu intimidée devant l’enseignant… Un rapide coup d’œil sur sa droite lui fit remarquer qu’il avait pris soin de laisser la porte de la salle grande ouverte. Cela prouvait encore une fois à quel point il était sérieux et consciencieux. Un prof n’avait en effet pas le droit de s’isoler avec un élève dans sa classe, à moins de laisser la porte ouverte pour rester à la vue de toute personne circulant dans les couloirs. Un simple principe de précaution, qui permettait aux enseignants d’éviter les soupçons ou les fausses accusations de mauvaise conduite envers un lycéen. Lisa, de son côté, se disait qu’elle n’aurait pas été gênée le moins du monde si Mr Bates avait refermé cette porte derrière lui. Au contraire, ils auraient été plus tranquilles pour discuter. Après tout, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, et elle savait très bien qu’il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle se demandait juste si Mr Bates lui accordait la même confiance… Cette porte ouverte n’était-elle pas le signe qu’il se méfiait d’elle et qu’il la croyait capable de l’accuser de tout comportement déplacé à son égard ?

« Je suis désolé, fit Mr Bates en s’apercevant que le regard de Lisa était braqué sur la porte d’entrée, le règlement m’oblige à laisser la porte ouverte. Mais, comme la plupart des élèves sont au forum en ce moment, je ne pense pas que nous serons dérangés. »

Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ainsi donc, ce n’était pas une question de méfiance. Mr Bates s’appliquait simplement à respecter les règles, offrant une nouvelle preuve de son exemplarité.

« Pas de soucis ! » répondit Lisa avec un grand sourire.

Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir parler avec lui en privé ! Cela lui rappelait la conversation qu’ils avaient eue ensemble lors du bal d’hiver, sur les marches du gymnase. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, au lieu d’être assise à côté de lui comme elle l’avait été le soir du bal, elle était assise en face de lui. De cette façon, elle pouvait l’admirer pleinement et librement, plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et savourer les moindres détails de son visage et de son costume. Ce jour-là, il avait opté pour sa veste et son pantalon bleu ciel, sa chemise blanche et son nœud papillon bleu à motifs écossais. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne portait ni gilet, ni veston. Avec la remontée des températures, il devait sans doute commencer à s’habiller plus léger, lui aussi.

« Voici le planning des examens du SAT et de l'ACT pour cette année, déclara Mr Bates en tendant à Lisa un feuillet qu’il venait de sortir du tiroir de son bureau. Comme le disait Mrs Rexford tout à l’heure, deux des trois tests que tu auras à passer pour postuler au MIT devront être des SAT. Pour le troisième test, tu as le choix entre le SAT et l'ACT. Personnellement, je te conseille de choisir l’ACT, et d'opter pour l'épreuve facultative de rédaction : tu pourras montrer par là que tu es aussi douée en lettres qu’en sciences, et c’est ce qui fera toute la différence par rapport aux autres candidats au MIT, qui sont pour la plupart des matheux purs. »

Lisa hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment. Elle buvait les paroles de Mr Bates comme s’il s’agissait de la parole divine, et gravait dans son esprit chacun de ses précieux conseils. Sa voix était si profonde et si douce, qu’elle aurait pu l’écouter pendant des heures...

« Comme tu peux le voir, la prochaine date pour le SAT tombe le 6 mai…

- Le 6 mai ? se récria Lisa, interrompant malgré elle Mr Bates. Mais c’est dans moins d’un mois !

- Je sais que l’échéance est assez courte, mais tu as jusqu’au 25 avril pour t’inscrire à ce test. Cela te laisse quinze jours pour y réfléchir… »

Lisa parcourut des yeux la liste des dates d’examen, d’inscription et de publication des résultats. La plupart des créneaux proposés, aussi bien pour le SAT que pour l’ACT, s’étalaient durant la période du printemps et de l’automne.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas plutôt attendre le mois de septembre avant de passer les examens ? demanda-t-elle. Cela me laisserait toutes les grandes vacances pour réviser !

- Certes, mais comme je le disais, plus tu t’y prendras tôt, mieux ce sera. En général, les dates proposées à l’automne servent de rattrapage aux élèves qui auraient raté un examen au printemps… Non pas que je pense que tu rateras quoi que ce soit, mais si tu souhaites améliorer une de tes notes obtenues lors de la session de printemps, tu pourras toujours profiter de la session d’automne pour cela…

- Je vois..., fit Lisa d’un air songeur. Cela veut donc dire que je peux passer un même test autant de fois que je veux ?

- Tu peux le passer dix fois, si ça te fait plaisir ! Le but étant d’envoyer au MIT la meilleure note obtenue à ce test. Il faut savoir cependant que l’exercice a ses limites : les frais d’inscription à un examen s’élèvent à 46 dollars pour l’ACT et 50 dollars pour le SAT…

- Quoi ? Parce qu’en plus il faut payer pour passer des examens ? » s’exclama Lisa d’une voix horrifiée.

Mr Bates se mit à rire de bon cœur devant la réaction si spontanée de son élève.

« Eh oui, confirma-t-il, je sais que certains élèves préféreraient être payés pour passer des examens, mais, dans le cas présent, c’est le contraire qui leur est demandé. »

Lisa comprenait maintenant pourquoi les élèves issus des familles les plus aisées avaient plus de facilité à entrer dans une université prestigieuse : ils pouvaient passer les tests standardisés autant de fois qu’ils le voulaient, sans se soucier de leur coût, et augmenter autant qu’ils le souhaitaient leurs chances d’avoir de bonnes notes. Lisa, elle, doutait que sa mère accepte de gaieté de cœur de lui payer des frais d’inscription à des examens ayant pour but de la faire admettre dans l’une des universités les plus chères des Etats-Unis. Elle se voyait déjà en train de casser sa tirelire en forme de grenouille pour récupérer les quelques billets de cinquante dollars que sa famille lui avait offerts au cours de ces dernières années, à l’occasion de Thanksgiving, de Noël, ou encore de son anniversaire. Elle espérait simplement que ses économies seraient suffisantes… Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait toujours demander à ses grands-parents de lui offrir une inscription à l’ACT pour ses dix-sept ans… D’après le calendrier, le prochain examen tombait le 10 juin, et la date limite pour s’y inscrire était fixée au 5 mai, le lendemain même de son anniversaire. Le timing était parfait !

« Malgré tout, je pense que tu n’auras pas besoin de repasser trop d’examens, la rassura Mr Bates. Avec les notes que tu as, tu devrais pouvoir t’en sortir haut la main. Et puis, les résultats des tests standardisés ne sont pas ce qu’il y a de plus important dans la procédure d’admission à une grande université. Ce qui compte avant tout, ce sont les notes que tu as eues au lycée, les cours que tu as suivis, les appréciations de tes profs…

- Ah, ouf ! Moi qui songeais déjà à aller travailler comme serveuse au Monet’s pour gagner de quoi me payer des examens ! » plaisanta Lisa.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, ses propos firent à nouveau rire Mr Bates. Elle se sentait tellement à l’aise avec lui qu’elle se permettait désormais de faire des blagues, oubliant entièrement sa timidité naturelle, de même que la légère appréhension qu’elle avait pu ressentir au début en s’asseyant face à lui. Il fallait dire qu’il avait le don de la mettre en confiance. Avec lui, elle se sentait légère, décontractée, comme si elle discutait avec un ami intime qu’elle connaissait depuis de longues années.

« Hahaha ! Je ne crois pas que tu auras à en arriver là ! s’exclama l’enseignant. Même s’il est vrai que le café Monet’s ne doit pas être un endroit particulièrement désagréable pour faire un petit boulot. 

- Vous y allez de temps en temps ? s’enquit Lisa, même si elle connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse.

- Quasiment tous les jours, confia Mr Bates. Ils font un très bon café.

- Leur chocolat chaud n’est pas mal non plus ! ajouta Lisa avec un grand sourire. Et vous avez déjà goûté à leur cheesecake ?

- Pas encore... J’évite de céder à la tentation ! Mais je vois que je ne suis pas leur seul client régulier ! lança-t-il avec un petit un sourire espiègle.

- J’avoue que j’y vais assez souvent !

- C’est bizarre, je ne t’y ai jamais vue… »

«  _Et pourtant, moi, je ne vois que vous…_  » pensa Lisa.

« Je vous y ai aperçu, quelques fois…, répondit-elle plus modestement. Mais j’étais toujours assise à l’autre bout de la salle, et comme en général il y a beaucoup de monde, c’est normal que vous ne m’ayez pas remarquée… 

- Je crois surtout qu’il faudrait que je me rachète une nouvelle paire de lunettes ! » s’exclama l’enseignant.

«  _Oh non, celles-ci vous vont à ravir !_  »

Comme il venait de mentionner ses lunettes, Mr Bates les retira alors de son nez, avant de sortir un mouchoir de la poche intérieure de sa veste pour les essuyer. Lisa entrouvrit la bouche d’admiration. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait sans ses lunettes, et elle était scotchée ! Son visage paraissait tellement différent, qu’elle avait l’impression de le voir sous un nouveau jour… et ce, dans le meilleur sens du terme ! Comment diable faisait-il pour se montrer toujours plus séduisant ? Envoûtée, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de son regard si pénétrant, dont le charme et l’intensité semblaient avoir décuplé à l’instant.

« La prochaine fois que j’irai au Monet’s, je ferai plus attention ! » promit Mr Bates en frottant les verres de ses lunettes avec le morceau de tissu blanc.

Enchantée, Lisa se dit qu’elle y retournerait dès le lendemain, car elle était quasi certaine que Mr Bates s’y trouverait lui aussi ce jour-là. Quelle joie ce serait de pouvoir bavarder avec lui dans un café chaleureux et convivial ! Avec un peu de chance, il l’inviterait peut-être même à sa table ?

« Pour en revenir à la question des frais d’inscription, reprit Mr Bates en reposant ses lunettes sur son nez, si tu éprouves quelque difficulté que ce soit à payer ces examens, n'hésite pas à m’en parler. Je pourrai en toucher un mot à Mr Porter ou au proviseur, pour voir s’il est possible de faire une demande d’aide financière rapidement. 

- Non, je pense que ça va aller… du moins en ce qui concerne les tests, répondit Lisa. Ce sont les frais de scolarité du MIT et les demandes de bourses qui me chagrinent le plus… Si j’ai bien compris, il faut que ma mère fournisse un certain nombre de documents justificatifs pour pouvoir monter un dossier de demande de bourses, ce qui suppose déjà qu’elle soit d’accord pour que je postule au MIT… Or, elle m’a toujours fait comprendre qu’elle préférait que je me trouve un job directement après le lycée, faute de pouvoir me payer des études… 

- Hmmm…, fit Mr Bates en se tenant le menton d’un air pensif. Il me semble que ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire, c’est que je prenne rendez-vous avec ta mère pour la persuader qu’elle n’a pas à s’inquiéter concernant les frais de scolarité, et lui expliquer la marche à suivre pour faire une demande de bourses…

- Un… un rendez-vous avec… avec ma mère ? balbutia Lisa, soudain affolée à l’idée de cette rencontre pour le moins dérangeante.

- Oui. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- N… Non… C’est juste que… Est-ce que je devrai venir, moi aussi ? »

Elle craignait plus que tout de devoir accompagner sa mère à cet entretien et de se retrouver ainsi coincée entre elle et l’homme qu’elle aimait en secret. Qu’arriverait-il si elle se mettait à rougir ou à se comporter bizarrement en présence de Mr Bates ? Sa mère ne risquerait-elle pas de remarquer sa gêne et de se poser des questions ? S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle ne voulait pas que sa mère devine, c’était qu’elle était amoureuse de son prof de maths...

« A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à un entretien en privé avec ta mère, répondit Mr Bates. Tu n’as pas besoin d’être présente. »

«  _Ouf…_  » se dit Lisa.

« Sais-tu quelle date conviendrait le mieux à ta mère pour un rendez-vous ? demanda l’enseignant en sortant de son tiroir un petit agenda et un crayon à papier.

- Euuuh…, fit Lisa en levant les yeux vers le plafond comme pour mieux réfléchir. Je crois me souvenir qu’elle est en congé vendredi… »

Si les journées d’Amanda Thompson au salon de coiffure étaient toujours bien remplies – elle travaillait de neuf heures du matin à sept heures du soir, y compris le samedi, avec une pause déjeuner d’une heure environ –, elle pouvait toutefois bénéficier chaque semaine d’une journée de congé, en supplément de son dimanche. Elle s’arrangeait en général pour poser son samedi et profiter du week-end avec sa fille, mais lorsqu’elle n’avait pas le choix, il arrivait que ce jour de congé tombe en plein milieu de la semaine. Amanda le consacrait alors aux tâches ménagères… et à la pâtisserie. Ses muffins pommes-cannelle étaient un pur régal !

« Parfait, dit Mr Bates en consultant son agenda. Je suis libre vendredi après-midi à partir de trois heures. Pourrais-tu proposer à ta mère un rendez-vous à trois heures et demi ?

- Je le lui demanderai ce soir, accepta Lisa. Je vous donnerai sa réponse demain matin.

- Merci. En attendant, je te laisse le calendrier avec les dates d’examens du SAT et de l’ACT. Tu pourras y réfléchir chez toi à tête reposée, et me donner les dates que tu auras retenues dès que tu auras fait ton choix.

- Je pense que je vais suivre vos conseils et ne pas attendre trop longtemps avant de passer les tests, répondit Lisa. Pour l’instant, j’envisage de m’inscrire aux SAT du 6 mai et du 3 juin, et à l’ACT du 10 juin… Qu’en dites-vous ? 

- Je pense que c’est une sage décision, acquiesça Mr Bates. Le mois de mai est en général le mois où les profs terminent leur programme, et il est toujours préférable pour les élèves de passer les examens directement après, tant que les cours sont encore frais dans leur tête…

- J’ai quand même peur que cela ne me laisse pas assez de temps pour réviser… » confessa Lisa, même si elle envisageait déjà de sacrifier tous ses week-ends à venir pour bachoter.

Rester enfermée dans sa chambre par une belle journée de printemps pour s’adonner aux mathématiques ne lui faisait pas peur, mais cela serait-il suffisant ? Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ? Il avait bien dit qu’il était là pour l’aider, et cela ne lui coûtait rien d’essayer…

« C’est surtout l’épreuve de maths qui m’inquiète…, ajouta Lisa d’un air faussement préoccupé. Il y a énormément de chapitres à revoir, et après la note que j’ai eue à mon dernier contrôle, je me demande s’il ne me faudrait pas des cours particuliers pour me préparer… 

- Des cours particuliers ? répéta Mr Bates d’une voix amusée. Tu n’as pas besoin de ça, voyons ! »

La jeune fille baissa la tête de déception, alors que sa petite voix intérieure lui soufflait dans l’oreille : «  _Bien tenté, Lisa !_  »

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu as eu B- à ton dernier devoir que tu dois mettre en doute tes capacités.

- Si vous le dites…, concéda Lisa, qui en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir eu un C à la place – cela aurait peut-être augmenté ses chances d’avoir droit à des cours particuliers avec Mr Bates ?

- Bien sûr, je reste toujours à ta disposition si tu as besoin d’aide ou de conseils particuliers, mais avec tous les A que tu as eus cette année, je ne me fais vraiment pas de soucis pour toi ! »

L’entretien se termina sur ces mots encourageants, et Lisa prit congé de Mr Bates en lui exprimant à nouveau ses remerciements les plus chaleureux. Après s’être retournée une dernière fois vers l’enseignant pour graver dans sa mémoire l’image de son sourire irrésistible, elle franchit le seuil de la porte de la salle de maths, le visage rayonnant de bonheur et le cœur gonflé d’espoir en l’avenir. Cet homme était une crème ! Que ferait-elle, sans lui ?  


☆☆☆  


Lorsqu’elle retourna au gymnase pour retrouver ses amis, Lisa constata que le nombre d’élèves présents au forum avait pratiquement doublé depuis qu’elle était partie discuter avec Mr Bates. Elle aperçut Joey et Kevin qui se tenaient à l’écart, dans un coin de la salle, à côté du stand de l’université d’Etat de San Francisco. Tous les deux paraissaient dépités. Lisa les rejoignit en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver...

« Ah, te voilà ! s’exclama Joey. Où étais-tu passée ? On t’a cherchée partout !

- Vraiment ? fit Lisa, soudain prise de panique – elle n’avait pas du tout envie de révéler à ses camarades qu’elle venait de passer la dernière demi-heure en tête-à-tête avec son prof de maths. Euuuh… Et bien… J’étais… J’étais au stand du MIT, pourquoi ?

- On est passés devant plusieurs fois, on ne t’a pas vue…, dit Kevin d’un air dubitatif.

- C’est parce que j’étais probablement au stand de Berkeley à ce moment-là…, expliqua Lisa en essayant de cacher sa gêne. Mais pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, on vient juste de se rendre compte qu’on n’avait quasiment aucune chance d’entrer à Caltech, répondit Joey d’une voix morne.

- Comment ça ? s’étonna Lisa. Je croyais que Caltech était beaucoup plus accessible que Stanford ?

- C’est ce qu’on pensait aussi… Jusqu’à ce qu’on nous dise que seuls 8 % des candidats y étaient admis…

- Quoi ? C’est exactement le même taux d’admission que celui du MIT !

- Encore une université dans laquelle on ne pourra jamais mettre les pieds…, soupira Joey.

- A part si tu nous y invites, une fois que tu y seras admise ! » lança Kevin.

Lisa se mit à rigoler. Si seulement elle était sûre de réussir à intégrer le MIT ! Hélas, la route était encore longue, et rien ne lui garantissait qu’elle ferait partie des 8 % de chanceux à arriver à destination… Rien, hormis les mots d’encouragement de Mr Bates, qu’elle ne cessait de répéter dans sa tête pour continuer de croire en sa bonne étoile.  


☆☆☆  


Quoiqu’un peu surprise, Amanda Thompson accepta sans problème le rendez-vous du vendredi après-midi que lui proposait Mr Bates. Elle ne put cependant s’empêcher de demander à sa fille quel était l’objet de cette rencontre, tout en lui faisant part de son inquiétude :

« C’est à cause du B- que tu as eu la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en remuant dans une poêle les légumes sautés qu’elle faisait cuire pour le dîner. Si c’est ça, je trouve ton prof un peu dur… J’aurais bien aimé avoir des notes de maths comme celle-là, lorsque j’étais au lycée…

- Non, maman, ce n’est pas à cause de mon B-, la rassura Lisa, assise à la table de la cuisine, en train de caresser Léo qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. C’est à propos de ce que je veux faire après le lycée…

- Ah ? Et qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Eh bien, je suis allée au forum des universités cet après-midi, et j’ai vu quelques facs qui pourraient m’intéresser… »

Elle n’osait prononcer les trois lettres fatidiques – MIT – de peur d’alarmer sa mère. Mieux valait rester prudente, pour le moment...

« Très bien, dit Amanda. Je suppose que nous en discuterons avec ton prof de maths vendredi…

- A vrai dire, il tient à ce qu’il n’y ait que toi qui vienne…

- Tiens donc ? Serait-ce un rencard ? lança Amanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui fit naître chez sa fille un profond sentiment d’horreur. Dans ce cas, j’ai intérêt à me mettre sur mon trente-et-un ! »  


☆☆☆  


Le lendemain matin, Lisa alla trouver Mr Bates au tout début de son cours, pour l’informer que sa mère acceptait de venir le rencontrer vendredi après-midi – en s’abstenant bien sûr de mentionner la petite blague qu’elle avait faite au sujet d’un éventuel rendez-vous galant. S’il devait un jour être question d’un rencard avec Mr Bates, Lisa espérait bien être la seule miss Thompson à y avoir droit. En vérité, elle misait tout sur son après-midi de libre, qu’elle comptait passer entièrement au café Monet’s. Mr Bates lui avait dit qu’il tâcherait de ne pas la manquer la prochaine fois qu’il s’y rendrait. Or, comme il y allait tous les jours, Lisa avait de bonnes chances de le retrouver après les cours à sa table habituelle.

Lorsqu’elle quitta la salle de maths à la fin de la leçon, l’envie la prit de se retourner vers Mr Bates pour lui dire : « A tout à l’heure au Monet’s ! ». Elle se retint cependant, consciente que ce n’était pas le genre de propos qu’elle pouvait adresser à un prof dans une classe encore à moitié remplie d’élèves. Déjà que ceux du premier rang l’avaient regardée d’un air suspect lorsqu’elle avait confirmé en aparté à Mr Bates que le rendez-vous avec sa mère aurait bien lieu… Elle devait éviter d’aggraver son cas.

A trois heures moins le quart de l’après-midi, dès qu’elle sortit de son cours d’histoire, Lisa fila droit à la bibliothèque. Quelle ne fut pas surprise de constater que celle-ci était entièrement vide et que Mr Bates ne s’y trouvait même pas ! Seule la documentaliste parcourait les rayons en poussant un chariot rempli de bouquins, pour replacer sur les étagères des livres empruntés et rendus depuis peu. Il fallait dire que le temps dehors était absolument magnifique : le soleil brillait haut et fort dans un ciel bleu azur, la température dépassait les vingt degrés, et le chant des oiseaux s’entendait jusque dans la salle d’études. Tout invitait Lisa à suivre l’exemple des autres lycéens de Liberty et à sortir profiter du beau temps. Et pourtant… elle alla s’installer à sa table habituelle, et sortit son manuel de mathématiques pour commencer à travailler en attendant Mr Bates.

Hélas, au bout d’une demi-heure, elle ne le vit toujours pas arriver, et elle en vint à se demander si lui non plus n’avait pas décidé d’aller se promener à l’air libre. Peut-être était-il directement allé au café Monet’s ? A cette pensée, Lisa rangea aussitôt ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque sans plus tarder.

Il lui suffit de cinq minutes pour se rendre au Monet’s. Lorsqu’elle poussa la porte d’entrée, elle s’aperçut alors que le café était à moitié désert ! La petite table ronde à laquelle Mr Bates avait coutume de s’asseoir était inoccupée. Trois lycéens étaient installés sur une banquette, au fond de la salle, pour y faire leurs devoirs, et le reste de la clientèle, inconnue de Lisa, ne dépassait pas les dix personnes. Décidément, tout le monde avait eu la même idée : profiter de l’air extérieur et de la météo splendide. Il n’y avait donc qu’elle qui cherchait à rester enfermée ? Tant pis… Mr Bates ferait peut-être son apparition un peu plus tard… Bien résolue à l’attendre jusqu’au soir, Lisa se dirigea vers le comptoir, derrière lequel se tenait Skye Miller.

« Salut Lisa, fit Skye en essuyant un verre avec un torchon. Qu’est-ce que je te sers, aujourd’hui ?

- Euuuh… Eh bien… Voyons voir… Je vais prendre... »

Lisa consulta la carte des pâtisseries écrite à la craie sur l’ardoise du comptoir, mais à vrai dire, elle eut bien du mal à se décider. L’absence de Mr Bates la perturbait plus que de raison, et malgré tous les gâteaux appétissants qui étaient proposés, elle ne parvenait même pas à choisir celui qu’elle avait le plus envie de manger.

« Pourquoi pas un cheesecake ? dit alors une voix masculine derrière elle. Quelqu’un m’en a parlé hier, et je pense que je me laisserais bien tenter aujourd’hui... »

Lisa reconnut instantanément cette voix suave et mélodieuse, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à un seul homme : Harold Bates ! En l’espace d’une seconde, son visage devint rouge pivoine, sous le regard quelque peu interrogatif de Skye Miller. Pour ne pas laisser la serveuse se demander plus longtemps pourquoi elle rougissait de la sorte, Lisa se retourna vivement vers l’enseignant et s’exclama :

« Vous ici ! »

Mr Bates se tenait devant elle, dans son costume de lin beige, avec sa chemise saumon, son nœud papillon turquoise et son cartable en cuir à la main. Il avait l’air radieux.

« Alors comme ça, on ne profite pas du soleil ? lança-t-il d’une voix malicieuse.

- Oh, je préfère d’abord venir faire mes devoirs au Monet’s, avant d’aller me balader dehors, expliqua Lisa. Il faut dire aussi que vous nous avez donné tellement d’exercices à faire pour demain ! Je ne suis même pas sûre d’avoir le temps de profiter du beau temps ! 

- Hahaha ! Au moins, cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas te rater au Monet’s ! Il n’y a pas grand monde, aujourd’hui… 

- Raison de plus pour rester et profiter du calme pour travailler...

- Et savourer une part de cheesecake ! compléta Mr Bates en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

- Excellente idée ! approuva Lisa qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, avait encore du mal à faire un choix. Celui accompagné d’un coulis à la framboise est délicieux !

- Bonjour Skye. Nous prendrons deux parts de cheesecake à la framboise, s’il te plaît » commanda Mr Bates à la serveuse.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, surprise de voir que l’enseignant s’était laissé convertir au cheesecake, lui qui d’habitude ne venait au Monet’s que pour boire un café. Connaissant le goût prononcé de Lisa pour ce gâteau particulièrement calorique, elle se demandait si la jeune fille n’y était pas pour quelque chose...

« Avec ceci ? demanda Skye.

- Un expresso pour moi, répondit Mr Bates, avant de se tourner vers son élève pour l'interroger. Tu veux boire quelque chose, Lisa ?

- Hmmm… » fit la jeune fille en se tenant le menton comme pour mieux réfléchir.

Si elle adorait réchauffer ses mains autour d’une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud en hiver, elle se disait que, maintenant que les beaux jours du printemps étaient de retour, il était peut-être temps de changer ses habitudes et d’opter pour une boisson plus désaltérante.

« Vous avez des boissons fraîches ? demanda-t-elle à Skye.

- Bien sûr. On sert du café latte glacé, du mocha glacé, du macchiato glacé, de l’americano glacé, du frappuccino... 

- Euuuh… C’est-à-dire que je ne raffole pas vraiment du café…

- Dans ce cas, tu peux toujours prendre un frappuccino au chocolat… C’est comme un frappuccino, mais avec du chocolat à la place du café. 

- Parfait ! se réjouit Lisa, heureuse d’avoir trouvé un substitut rafraîchissant à son traditionnel chocolat chaud. Ce sera donc un frappuccino au chocolat pour moi !

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite » répondit Skye, avant de commencer à faire couler l’expresso de Mr Bates dans une petite tasse blanche.

Le cœur de Lisa manqua un battement. Elle venait seulement de réaliser que cela voulait dire qu’elle et Mr Bates allaient s’installer à la même table !

L’enseignant lui proposa en effet de venir s’asseoir avec lui, et Lisa le suivit en souriant jusqu’aux oreilles. Elle s’efforçait tant bien que mal de contenir sa joie pour ne pas montrer à tout le monde que l’un de ses rêves était en train de se réaliser, et elle essayait de garder la tête froide en se disant que Mr Bates ne l’invitait à sa table que par pure politesse et en toute amitié. Rien ne lui garantissait cependant que Skye en penserait autant... Ne risquait-elle pas de se faire des idées en voyant Lisa et son prof de maths partager un cheesecake en tête-à-tête ? N’allait-elle pas trouver ça louche et s’imaginer qu’il s’agissait d’un rencard déguisé ? Décontenancée, Lisa jeta un regard autour d’elle pour voir si d’autres personnes que Skye la connaissaient, mais, hormis les trois lycéens au fond de la salle et dont elle ignorait les noms, elle ne reconnut aucun autre élève du lycée Liberty. Ouf. Au moins, elle n’aurait que peu de témoins.

Rejoignant sa place habituelle, Mr Bates déposa son cartable au pied de la table et retira sa veste avant de la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Les yeux de Lisa brillèrent d’admiration. La dernière fois qu’elle avait vu son prof de maths en chemise, cela remontait à la soirée du bal d’hiver, alors qu’il avait enlevé sa veste pour la placer sur ses épaules et la protéger du froid. Aujourd’hui, la hausse des températures le poussait à se mettre en tenue plus légère, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lisa. La chemise couleur saumon qu’il portait lui allait à ravir et mettait particulièrement bien en valeur sa carrure solide et masculine. Elle s’accordait à la perfection avec son nœud papillon turquoise, qui lui donnait un air toujours aussi élégant.

« Rien de tel qu’un petit détour au Monet’s pour décompresser à la fin des cours, n’est-ce pas ? » s’exclama Mr Bates en s’asseyant.

Lisa approuva par un vigoureux hochement de tête, avant de prendre place en face de son prof.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda ce dernier sur le ton de la conversation.

- Tous les mardis après-midis, répondit Lisa. A vrai dire, c’est le seul créneau de la semaine où je n’ai pas d’activité extra-scolaire... 

- Vraiment ? s’étonna Mr Bates. Et quelles activités pratiques-tu ?

- Oh, eh bien... tous les lundis et les jeudis après-midis, je joue de la basse dans mon groupe de punk rock ; le mercredi après-midi, je vais faire du bénévolat dans un refuge pour animaux pas très loin d’ici ; et le vendredi après-midi, je participe à l’atelier photographie du lycée.

- Waouh ! fit Mr Bates d’un air impressionné. Tu as une semaine bien remplie ! Et malgré toutes tes occupations, tu trouves le temps de faire tes exercices de maths… Bravo !

- Oh, ce n’est rien...  » répondit Lisa avec modestie.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu’elle prenait autant de plaisir à faire ses exercices de maths qu’à jouer de la basse, mais elle jugea préférable de s’abstenir, de peur qu’il n’en croie pas un mot.

« C’est important d’avoir des activités extra-scolaires pour se changer les idées, commenta Mr Bates. Surtout, n’oublie pas d’en parler dans ta lettre de candidature au MIT, ou même lors de l’interview que tu passeras avec l’un de leurs conseillers d’éducation. C’est ce qui fera toute la différence par rapport aux autres candidats. La plupart des élèves qui postulent à ce genre d’universités sont des férus d’informatique ou de mathématiques, qui passent la majeure partie de leur temps libre derrière un ordinateur ou à résoudre des équations… En te consacrant à la musique et à la photographie, tu apporteras un petit côté artistique qui sera très apprécié au MIT. »

Et dire que Lisa avait craint que ses loisirs ne finissent par la pénaliser dans sa scolarité ! Elle avait même envisagé un moment de quitter l’atelier photographie, trop gênée de se retrouver en présence de Tyler Down, depuis qu’il avait refusé de lui prêter du matériel sous prétexte qu’il souhaitait d’abord connaître le nom du mystérieux individu qu’elle voulait prendre en photo. Aujourd’hui, cet individu se tenait devant elle, assis à la même table, dans un café chaleureux, et il l’encourageait à poursuivre ses activités artistiques. De toute évidence, elle suivrait ses conseils à la lettre !

« Et voilà » fit Skye en arrivant vers l’enseignant et son élève avec un plateau sur lequel était posée leur commande.

Tandis que la serveuse déposait sur la table les boissons et les parts de gâteau, Lisa se pencha vers son sac en bandoulière, placé à ses pieds, pour y chercher son porte-monnaie. Comme par hasard, celui-ci était enfoui sous un tas de cahiers et de manuels scolaires, et la jeune fille mit un certain temps avant de réussir à le trouver. Hélas, lorsqu’elle parvint enfin à l’extraire de son sac, elle s’aperçut que Mr Bates avait déjà sorti son portefeuille et commençait à compter les billets pour régler la note que Skye avait posée devant lui.

« Ça fait combien ? s’enquit Lisa, soucieuse d’apporter sa contribution.

- Oh, ne t’en fais pas, je m’en occupe. 

- Vous êtes sûr ? s’exclama Lisa en rougissant à nouveau, à la fois gênée et charmée par la générosité de son prof.

- Parfaitement sûr, confirma celui-ci, avant de remettre l’argent à Skye et de la prier de garder la monnaie.

- Bon appétit » dit la serveuse en jetant un petit regard malicieux à Lisa, comme si elle lisait clair dans son jeu.

Ce regard, plein de sous-entendus, mit Lisa extrêmement mal à l’aise. Si Skye croyait qu’elle avait fait exprès de tarder à trouver son porte-monnaie pour laisser Mr Bates payer l’addition, elle avait tout faux. Si en revanche elle la soupçonnait d’éprouver pour son prof de maths plus que des sentiments amicaux, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité… Aussi fut-elle quelque peu soulagée lorsqu’elle vit la serveuse s’éloigner de leur table pour retourner au comptoir.

« Ce cheesecake m’a l’air délicieux ! commenta Mr Bates en découpant avec sa cuillère l’extrémité de sa part.

- C’est l’un de mes gâteaux préférés du Monet’s ! approuva Lisa avec un sourire.

- Tu les as tous essayés ? demanda l’enseignant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Quasiment tous ! répondit la jeune fille, non sans fierté. Il me reste encore à goûter leurs gaufres et leurs cinnamon rolls, et je pense que je serai enfin arrivée au bout de leur carte des pâtisseries ! Par contre, j’ai encore des progrès à faire sur leur carte des boissons... J’avoue que je ne connaissais pas leur frappuccino au chocolat ! »

Sa boisson chocolatée était servie dans un grand mug transparent dans lequel plongeait une paille bleue. Elle était recouverte d’une volute de crème chantilly, saupoudrée de copeaux de chocolat noir. Un régal pour les yeux.... et pour les papilles ! La première gorgée de Lisa fut un pur délice, et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ignorer aussi longtemps l’existence de cette boisson. A en juger par le sourire enjoué qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Mr Bates, celui-ci semblait lui aussi beaucoup apprécier son cheesecake.

« Excellent ! s’exclama-t-il en coupant un deuxième morceau avec sa cuillère. Je devrais me laisser tenter plus souvent ! »

Lisa sourit de contentement. Elle était ravie de partager ce moment de plaisir avec l’homme qu’elle aimait. Elle avait l’impression de vivre avec lui quelque chose de particulièrement intime et sensuel, qui n’était pas sans lui évoquer une autre forme de plaisir… Malheureusement pour elle, Mr Bates la rappela à des préoccupations beaucoup plus terre à terre.

« Tu as commencé à réfléchir aux sujets des tests que tu voudrais passer dans les deux mois qui viennent ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ah, euh… Oui…, balbutia Lisa, un peu déçue de devoir redescendre de son petit nuage. A vrai dire, je me suis penchée sur la question hier soir… Je pense que je vais choisir la physique pour la première épreuve du SAT, et les maths de niveau 2 pour la deuxième épreuve... Qu’en dites-vous ? 

-  Ça me paraît tout à fait raisonnable, acquiesça Mr Bates. Tu as de très bonnes notes en physique, et tu peux largement te permettre de tenter l’examen de maths de niveau supérieur. 

- C’est surtout l’ajout de la trigonométrie dans le sujet de maths de niveau 2 qui m’a motivée à faire ce choix, précisa Lisa, qui adorait ce chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il lui rappelait ses toutes premières leçons avec Mr Bates. Pour l’ACT, je pense que je vais suivre votre conseil et passer l'épreuve optionnelle de rédaction...

- Compte tenu de tes notes dans les matières littéraires, je pense que c'est un très bon choix.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu’à convaincre ma mère de me laisser passer ces tests ! s’exclama Lisa en riant. Je vous préviens, ce sera sans doute l’épreuve la plus difficile…

- Oh, je n’en suis pas si sûr ! »

Mr Bates et Lisa passèrent une heure entière à discuter des examens, des études supérieures et des grandes universités américaines. Tout en dégustant son cheesecake et en sirotant son frappuccino, la jeune fille écoutait avec fascination son prof lui parler de la vie étudiante à Boston, des nombreuses associations d’élèves qui animaient le campus et des divers événements qu’elles organisaient. Elle apprit à cette occasion qu’il avait été président du club d’échecs de Harvard, et qu’il continuait de s’adonner à ce jeu qui était pour lui une véritable passion. Lisa, qui n’avait jamais vraiment excellé aux échecs, se promit de s’y remettre sérieusement. Pour l’heure, elle restait envoûtée par la voix de Mr Bates, à la fois gaie et nostalgique, tandis qu’il évoquait ses quatre années d’études à Harvard, qui semblaient faire partie des plus belles de sa vie.

Lisa ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsque Skye reparut à leur table pour leur demander s’ils désiraient autre chose, Mr Bates consulta sa montre à gousset et constata à voix haute qu’il était déjà quatre heures et demi.

« Je pense que je vais y aller, annonça-t-il à Lisa. Je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps et t’empêcher de faire tes exercices de maths pour demain !

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! répondit Lisa en rigolant. Au pire, je trouverai bien un moment pour les faire dans le bus demain matin avant d’arriver au lycée ! D’ailleurs, en parlant de bus, je ne vais pas tarder, moi non plus… Il passe dans dix minutes, et si je le loupe, je suis obligée d’attendre le suivant pendant une heure… 

- Tu habites où ? s’enquit Mr Bates.

- A Clayton. C’est un petit village, pas très loin d’ici, mais assez mal desservi par les transports en commun… »

Lisa s’abstint de demander à son tour à Mr Bates où il habitait, non seulement parce qu’elle ne voulait pas paraître indiscrète, mais surtout parce qu’elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Clayton… Il me semble que je suis allé m’y promener l’été dernier, lorsque je me suis installé dans la région… 

- Vraiment ? » fit Lisa d’une voix agréablement surprise.

Cela voulait dire qu’elle aurait pu rencontrer Mr Bates dans son propre village, avant même de l’avoir comme prof au lycée Liberty ? Cela lui paraissait tellement incroyable ! Elle en venait presque à regretter d’avoir passé autant de temps durant ses grandes vacances à se faire bronzer dans son jardin, et de ne pas être sortie se balader dans la nature plus souvent. Peut-être aurait-elle eu la chance de tomber sur Mr Bates au cours d’une promenade autour de l’étang ? Aurait-il alors produit sur elle le même effet que celui qu’elle avait pu ressentir en le voyant pour la première fois en cours de maths ? Rien n’était moins sûr… Ce qui était sûr, en tout cas, c’était que son choix de lieu à visiter pour découvrir la région était pour le moins insolite…  Qui aurait l’idée de s’aventurer dans un village aussi paumé que Clayton ?

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu ? » demanda Lisa pour plaisanter.

Mr Bates se mit à rire de bon cœur, avant d’admettre :

« C’est vrai que je ne me rappelle pas avoir croisé beaucoup de touristes, là-bas ! Mais j'en garde tout de même un bon souvenir.

- N’hésitez pas à repasser, dans ce cas ! lui lança joyeusement Lisa, qui rêvait déjà d’accueillir chez elle Mr Bates – quand sa mère serait au boulot, bien entendu – et de lui faire découvrir de nouveaux lieux de promenade.

- A l’occasion ! répondit poliment Mr Bates. Allez, tu ferais mieux de filer, maintenant ! Je ne voudrais pas te faire rater ton bus... 

- Vous avez raison, il faut que je me sauve, constata Lisa en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. A demain matin ! Et merci encore pour la boisson et le cheesecake !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »

«  _Oh, n’en soyez pas si sûr !_  » pensa Lisa avec un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.

 


	20. Jamais deux sans trois

**Chapitre 20  
** _Jamais deux sans trois_  
  
Le jour tant redouté par Lisa arriva enfin : le vendredi 14 avril, jour où sa mère allait rencontrer pour la première fois l’homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. La jeune fille avait entouré la date en rouge sur le calendrier affiché dans la cuisine, et l’avait accompagnée de ces mots :  _RDV Mr Bates 15h30_ , soulignés par trois traits. Une manière à elle de faire comprendre à sa mère à quel point ce rendez-vous était important à ses yeux. Le message semblait être bien passé car, le matin du jour fatidique, en descendant à six heures à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Lisa constata au bruit de la cafetière que sa mère était déjà levée et en train de préparer son café. Elle qui d’habitude profitait de ses jours de congés pour faire la grasse matinée jusqu’à neuf heures, elle était cette fois-ci tombée du lit, pour une raison qui ne devait pas être sans lien avec son rendez-vous de l’après-midi... Lisa en eut la confirmation lorsqu’elle poussa la porte de la cuisine et que sa mère l’accueillit par cette question des plus existentielles :

« Tu crois que si je mets mon tailleur, pour aller au rendez-vous avec ton prof de maths, ça ne risque pas de faire un peu trop ?

- Euuuh…, fit Lisa en se frottant les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller – elle se demandait depuis combien de temps sa mère était debout à ruminer ce problème. Un peu trop quoi ?

- Un peu trop chic, pardi !

- Oh, tu sais…, commença Lisa en s’asseyant à la table de la cuisine et en s’emparant de sa boîte de céréales Lucky Charms. Même si tu y allais en robe de gala, je pense que tu n’arriverais pas à rivaliser avec Mr Bates…

- Pourquoi ? Il s’habille comment, lui ? s’inquiéta Amanda.

- Disons que je ne l’ai jamais vu en cours sans son nœud papillon…

- Quoi ?

- C’est sans conteste le prof le plus classe du lycée, ajouta Lisa avec un petit sourire de contentement, tout en versant ses Lucky Charms dans son bol.

- Okay, dans ce cas, il n’y a pas à se creuser les méninges plus longtemps : je mettrai mon tailleur noir et mon chemisier blanc, et je me ferai un chignon à la place de ma queue de cheval. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que ce sera parfait ! » répondit Lisa d’une voix rassurante.

Elle était heureuse de voir que sa mère prenait à cœur cet entretien avec Mr Bates, et qu’elle tenait à produire sur lui la meilleure des impressions. Le risque était cependant qu’elle ne finisse par vouloir en faire un peu trop...

« Je pense que j’aurai un peu de temps cet après-midi pour faire des muffins…, dit Amanda. Tu crois que si j’en apporte un à ton prof, ça lui fera plaisir ?

- Quoi ? se récria Lisa, qui faillit avaler de travers sa première cuillerée de céréales.

- Est-ce qu’il aime les muffins pommes-cannelle ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? s’exclama Lisa en faisant semblant de paraître offusquée, elle qui connaissait déjà le goût prononcé de Mr Bates pour le cheesecake au coulis de framboises.

- En même temps, qui n’aime pas la pomme et la cannelle ? fit remarquer Amanda.

- Maman, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…, intervint Lisa, qui ne voyait sérieusement pas comment un muffin pommes-cannelle pouvait avoir sa place dans un entretien parent-prof. Mr Bates risque de croire que tu as une idée derrière la tête et que tu veux l’amadouer… 

- Je ne veux pas l’amadouer, je veux juste lui témoigner ma reconnaissance pour tout ce qu’il fait pour toi ! Après tout, c’est bien lui qui te met tous ces A+++ ?

- Maman, ce n’est pas parce qu’il me met des bonnes notes que tu dois te sentir obligée de lui offrir des gâteaux… »

«  _Si elle savait que Mr Bates m’a aussi payé une part de cheesecake, hier après-midi…,_ songea Lisa.  _Elle voudrait certainement le remercier en lui apportant un panier entier de muffins… »_

« Okay, okay, j’irai les mains vides, déclara Amanda qui semblait avoir fini par céder. Tu ne veux toujours pas m’attendre jusqu’à la fin de l’entretien pour que je te ramène à la maison en voiture ?

- Non, non, je préfère rentrer directement par le bus » répondit Lisa.

Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde rester au lycée pendant que sa mère et Mr Bates discutaient ensemble de son avenir. Le mieux était pour elle de s’éloigner le plus possible du lieu de la réunion, afin d’être absolument certaine d’y échapper. Le risque que Mr Bates ou sa mère ne finisse par réclamer sa présence à l’entretien n’était pas à exclure, et Lisa préférait prendre ses précautions en rentrant chez elle dès la fin des cours. Tant pis pour l’atelier photographie. De toute façon, elle était quasiment sûre de ne pas réussir à se concentrer durant la séance, tant elle serait préoccupée par ce que Mr Bates et sa mère pourraient se dire à son sujet, à quelques mètres d’elle seulement.

« Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps ? s’inquiéta Amanda, qui croyait que sa fille préférait rentrer par le bus pour ne pas avoir à l’attendre pendant des heures.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Mr Bates ait tant de choses que ça à raconter sur moi… 

- J’espère au moins que je serai rentrée pour le dîner… Si ce n’est pas le cas, fais-toi chauffer une pizza : j’en ai laissé quelques-unes au congélateur… 

- Maman, je suis sûre que Mr Bates ne te retiendra pas plus d’une heure. Après tout, c’est vendredi, et je suppose qu’il ne voudra pas trop tarder à être en week-end. 

- C’est vrai. Quelle idée, d’ailleurs, de proposer un rendez-vous parent-prof un vendredi après-midi ! »  


☆☆☆  


Comme prévu, dès que ses cours de l’après-midi furent terminés, Lisa se sauva du lycée et sauta dans le premier bus venu à destination de Clayton. Elle arriva chez elle à trois heures et demi, soit pile au moment où devait commencer l’entretien entre sa mère et Mr Bates.

« Pourvu que tout se passe bien » songea-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d’entrée et en pénétrant dans le vestibule.

Celui-ci embaumait l’odeur de pomme et de cannelle, et Lisa comprit aussitôt que sa mère n’avait pu s’empêcher de confectionner les fameux muffins dont elle lui avait parlé au petit déjeuner. Ce parfum, qui d’habitude la faisait saliver à l’idée du délicieux goûter qui l'attendait, fit cette fois-ci naître en elle une terrible angoisse.

«  _Oh non,_ se dit-elle. _Faites qu’elle n’en ait pas apporté à Mr Bates !_ »

Lisa se précipita dans la cuisine et constata avec effroi qu’un panier rempli de muffins était posé au beau milieu de la table. Cette vue certes appétissante lui donna des sueurs froides. Comment savoir si tous les muffins étaient là ou si l’un d’eux avait été emporté pour être remis à Mr Bates ? Lisa devrait probablement attendre le retour de sa mère pour connaître la réponse… A moins que celle-ci ne cherche délibérément à lui cacher la  vérité ?

Plutôt que de céder à l’inquiétude, Lisa préféra céder à la gourmandise, et s’empara du muffin placé tout en haut du panier, avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Un délice, comme toujours ! Si Mr Bates avait réellement eu droit à son muffin, au moins il avait dû se régaler ! Mais qu’avait-il dû penser de sa mère qui lui avait apporté exprès cette pâtisserie ?

Lisa essaya de chasser cette question de son esprit en prenant une nouvelle bouchée du muffin, puis l’emporta avec elle avant de monter dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Elle songea un bref instant à s’attaquer dès maintenant à ses devoirs pour lundi, mais, en voyant le ciel bleu azur qui resplendissait par la fenêtre, elle se dit qu’il valait mieux commencer le week-end en douceur, et elle choisit de passer un peu de temps dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil. Son besoin de se ressourcer s’accompagnant d’un besoin de se divertir, elle saisit instinctivement le manche de sa guitare acoustique, posée contre le mur à côté de son bureau. Ce fut alors qu’une autre idée lui traversa l’esprit : et si, au lieu de jouer de la guitare, elle essayait de rejouer aux échecs ? Cela faisait des lustres qu’elle n’avait pas touché à son jeu d’échecs, mais maintenant que Mr Bates lui avait révélé qu’il s’agissait de son loisir favori, n’était-ce pas une merveilleuse occasion de s’y remettre ? Sans plus tarder, Lisa ouvrit le grand tiroir de rangement sous son lit, et tâtonna jusqu’au fond avant de parvenir à trouver sa vieille boîte de jeu d’échecs toute poussiéreuse.

«  _Tadaaam !_  » se dit-elle joyeusement en brandissant le coffret devant elle pour mieux l’admirer.

Certes, ce jeu d’échecs n’était pas dans sa prime jeunesse, mais au moins il allait lui permettre de réapprendre les bases et, pourquoi pas, de réussir un jour à se mesurer à Mr Bates ! Excitée par cette perspective, Lisa s’empressa de descendre dans le jardin pour aller s’installer à la table de la terrasse et déballer son jeu d’échecs. Les pièces et le plateau étaient en bois, et certaines des figurines avaient un peu souffert avec le temps, mais il n’en manquait aucune et c’était l’essentiel. Après les avoir correctement placées sur les cases de l’échiquier, Lisa tourna celui-ci de façon à se trouver dans le camp des pièces noires (elle avait toujours préféré le Côté Obscur de la Force).

Faute d’adversaire, elle s’apprêtait à jouer toute seule contre elle-même, lorsqu’elle vit arriver Léo, traversant le jardin et se dirigeant vers elle d’un pas tranquille.

« Ah, te voilà, toi ! s’exclama Lisa. Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! »

Naturellement, sa mère avait dû enfermer le chat dehors pour éviter qu’il ne se balade dans la maison en son absence et ne chipe un des muffins qu’elle avait laissés sur la table de la cuisine. Léo était tellement gourmand qu’il était prêt à dévorer tout et n’importe quoi. A cet instant précis, il revenait très probablement de chez la voisine, la vieille Mrs Foster, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui donner à manger tout ce qu’il voulait.

« Tu es encore aller te goinfrer, n’est-ce pas ? »

A cette question, le chat blanc répondit par un miaulement plaintif, avant de sauter sur la table de la terrasse et de commencer à se balader dessus comme si de rien n’était. Remarquant alors le jeu d’échecs, il s’en approcha doucement et renifla les pièces blanches d’un air intrigué.

« Tu veux jouer contre moi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Miaôu !

- Non, ça ne se mange pas ! »

Lisa commença la partie en déplaçant un pion noir. Ce mouvement attisa la curiosité de Léo, qui décida d’aller inspecter le camp adverse en marchant négligemment sur l’échiquier.

« Attention ! Tu vas tout renverser ! » s’écria Lisa.

Hélas, ce fut trop tard. Plusieurs figurines roulèrent sur la table avant de tomber par terre et de rebondir sur les dalles de la terrasse. Non content d’avoir déjà chamboulé la moitié des pièces, Léo décréta qu’il n’y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour faire une sieste que le plateau d’un jeu d’échecs. Aussi se coucha-t-il dessus de tout son long, regarda sa maîtresse d’un air satisfait, puis commença à faire sa toilette.

« Je rêve ! s’exclama Lisa. Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Si je ne peux même pas jouer aux échecs, je vais jouer à autre chose ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille remonta illico presto dans sa chambre, se munit de sa guitare et redescendit dans le jardin.

« Tu l’auras voulu ! » dit-elle au chat blanc en passant la sangle de son instrument sur son épaule.

Elle entonna alors les premières notes de la chanson « Polly » de Nirvana, faisant vibrer les cordes métalliques à grands coups de médiator. Léo arrêta subitement de se lécher la patte arrière et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille : ses yeux jaunes étaient exorbités et ses oreilles rabattues en arrière. Il avait horreur du bruit que faisait Lisa lorsqu’elle jouait de la guitare. Il ne put supporter ce tapage plus longtemps, et finit par déguerpir, bousculant sur son passage les dernières pièces de l’échiquier qui tenaient encore debout.

« Et voilà ! Je savais bien que ça marcherait ! » se félicita Lisa, tout en continuant de jouer sa ballade avec un entrain redoublé.  


☆☆☆  


Une heure plus tard, Lisa était toujours en train de gratter sa guitare, et n’avait même pas ramassé les pièces du jeu d’échecs qui parsemaient le sol de la terrasse. Elle était au beau milieu du morceau « Rape Me » lorsqu’elle entendit le moteur pétaradant de la Ford Fiesta de sa mère qui faisait son retour du lycée. La jeune fille s’arrêta aussitôt de jouer et posa sa guitare dans l’herbe. Elle attendit nerveusement que sa mère gare la voiture devant la maison, puis se précipita à sa rencontre dès qu’elle fut descendue du véhicule, pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Alors ?

- Alors il est sacrément chic, ton prof de maths ! répondit Amanda avec un sourire jovial.

- Mais encore ? s’impatienta Lisa en suivant sa mère qui marchait jusqu’à la terrasse. Tu lui as apporté un muffin?

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu m’as dit qu’il ne fallait pas !

- Ah, ouf ! J’ai eu tellement peur…

- Je n’en ai fait que pour nous. Tu les as goûtés ?

- Oui, oui, ils sont très bons ! Et donc ? Vous avez parlé de quoi, tous les deux ?

- De toi, bien sûr ! On a beaucoup discuté… Tiens, c’est quoi ce qu’il y a par terre ? Tu as joué aux échecs ? s’étonna Amanda en voyant l’échiquier sur la table de la terrasse.

- Oui, j’ai voulu m’y remettre, cet après-midi, pour tuer le temps… Mais ne change pas de conversation ! Qu’est-ce que Mr Bates t’a dit, au final ?

- Oh, eh bien, il ne m’a dit que des bonnes choses à ton sujet ! répondit Amanda d’une voix ravie, avant de s’asseoir sur le banc. Il n’a pas tari d’éloges, ça c’est sûr ! « Si tous mes élèves pouvaient être comme Lisa, ce serait le paradis » : voilà ce qu’il m’a dit ! Tu lui as tapé dans l’œil, on dirait ! »

A ces mots, le visage de Lisa devint rouge pivoine. Extrêmement embarrassée, la jeune fille prit une chaise et s’assit en face de sa mère, tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Vous avez parlé de ce que je voulais faire plus tard ? s’enquit-elle en se tordant les mains d’un air anxieux.

- Oui, j’ai compris que c’était le sujet principal de notre rencontre... Il m’a dit que tu voulais entrer au MIT ?

- C’est exact, confirma Lisa. Je voudrais suivre leur formation d’ingénierie...

- Eh bien, si c’est ce que tu souhaites… Tu es sûre que ça ne fait pas un peu loin ?

- Maman, il faudra bien que je quitte le nid, un jour ou l’autre !

- Je sais, je sais, mais j’avais simplement espéré que tu resterais encore un peu dans la région… Je suis consciente que je ne pourrai pas te garder avec moi éternellement, mais j’ai peur que tu t’ennuies, toute seule là-bas…

- Crois-moi, je suis sûre de ne pas m’ennuyer, à Boston ! Mr Bates ne t’a pas parlé de toutes les associations qu’on peut trouver sur le campus ?

- Non, il m’a surtout parlé des frais de scolarité et des demandes de bourses… »

Lisa avala sa salive, inquiète de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à entendre.

« Il m’a bien expliqué toute la démarche à suivre pour faire une demande de bourses. Apparemment, ce n’est pas si compliqué. Il y a juste un certain nombre de documents à rassembler et à joindre à ton dossier de candidature. Je pense que je peux retrouver tout ça facilement. Il m’a donné la liste des pièces demandées… »

Sur ce, Amanda ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit une feuille de papier A4 qu’elle déplia et posa sur la table devant elle. Lisa se pencha dessus et reconnut l’écriture en pattes de mouche de son prof de maths.

« Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir relire tout ce qu’il a écrit…, avoua Amanda en plissant les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer certains mots.

- Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je connais son écriture sur le bout des doigts ! » s’exclama Lisa en rougissant de plaisir.

Elle était heureuse de constater que Mr Bates avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de laisser sa fille postuler au MIT et d’accepter de faire une demande de bourses auprès de cette université. Elle chercha tout de même à s’en assurer en demandant à sa mère :

« Alors c’est d’accord ? Tu ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce que je présente ma candidature au MIT ?

- Non, si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux faire plus tard… J’avoue que j’aurais préféré que tu te trouves un job directement après le lycée, mais Mr Bates m’a assuré que tu avais toutes tes chances pour entrer dans une grande université, et puisqu’il existe des moyens pour réduire les frais de scolarité… »

Lisa eut du mal à se retenir d’exploser de joie. C’était donc confirmé : sa mère était bel et bien décidée à l’aider à accomplir l’un de ses rêves les plus fous ! Tout cela, grâce à Mr Bates ! Elle lui devait vraiment une fière chandelle... S’il avait été là, elle lui aurait même sauté au cou !  


☆☆☆  


Malgré l’atmosphère à la fois printanière et festive de ce week-end de Pâques, Lisa passa la plus grande partie de son temps à réviser ses cours de physique pour se préparer à son tout premier examen du SAT. Même si celui-ci n’avait lieu que dans trois semaines, elle préférait prendre les devants, se sentant d’autant plus motivée à la pensée qu’elle pouvait désormais compter sur le soutien et les encouragements de sa mère. Bien sûr,  ses révisions ne l’empêchèrent pas de se goinfrer de chocolats ni de profiter du grand air : confortablement installée à la table de la terrasse – laquelle était couverte de bouquins et de cahiers de physique, d’œufs et de lapins en chocolat, et protégée du soleil par un parasol – elle pouvait goûter à la fois à la tiédeur du printemps, à la douceur de ses friandises de Pâques, et au plaisir de résoudre des équations de thermodynamique. Quoi de plus agréable que d’être accompagnée dans son travail par le chant mélodieux des oiseaux et le parfum enivrant des fleurs ? Finalement, il y avait du bon à ce que la saison des examens tombe pendant la saison des amours !  


☆☆☆  


Le lendemain matin, plusieurs élèves de la classe de Mr Bates manquèrent à l'appel. Le lundi de Pâques n’était pourtant pas un jour férié en Californie. Aussi Mr Bates en conclut-il que les absents avaient soit fait une indigestion de chocolats, soit fait une insolation durant le week-end.

« Je vous avais pourtant bien dit, vendredi, de ne pas vous empiffrer et d’éviter de rester trop longtemps au soleil ! s’exclama Mr Bates au début du cours. Je sais que les vacances d’été approchent à grands pas, mais avant ça, n’oubliez pas que vous avez des examens à passer ! Ce serait dommage de les rater à cause d’une crise de foie… »

Lisa, de son côté, se félicita d’être restée à l’ombre du parasol de la terrasse et d’avoir su résister à la tentation de manger tous ses chocolats de Pâques – même si, elle devait l’avouer, seule une poule en chocolat avait survécu à sa gourmandise… Si elle s’était rendue malade et avait manqué cette leçon de maths, jamais elle n’aurait eu le bonheur de voir Mr Bates dans sa belle chemise bleu ciel aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, assortie à son nœud papillon bleu marine à pois blancs et à son pantalon beige. Comment faisait-il pour paraître toujours aussi élégant, alors même que les températures avoisinaient les vingt-cinq degrés ?Cet homme avait une telle maîtrise de la mode masculine, que Lisa ne pouvait définitivement pas y rester insensible. Sa chemise, ni trop large ni trop serrée, était en contact direct avec sa peau, et laissait deviner la forme particulièrement attirante de ses pectoraux. Lisa observait avec envie les boutons en nacre qui refermaient le vêtement sur le devant et qu’elle aurait rêvé de défaire, un à un, pour découvrir ce qu’il y avait en dessous… Sa chemise était rentrée dans son pantalon et laissait apparaître une magnifique ceinture à boucle argentée, fabriquée dans un cuir de crocodile marron qui rappelait celui du bracelet de sa montre. Celle-ci entourait son poignet droit et avait vraisemblablement remplacé sa montre à gousset. Son boîtier rond et fin, de couleur dorée, entourait un cadran blanc contenant trois autres plus petits cadrans, et sur lequel se déplaçaient de fines aiguilles noires. Cette montre vintage et raffinée avait dû lui coûter une fortune…

A la fin de la séance, Lisa attendit que la salle se vide avant de rejoindre Mr Bates à son bureau pour lui exprimer à nouveau toute sa reconnaissance. Elle le remercia en particulier de s’être montré aussi convaincant auprès de sa mère, et lui annonça avec fierté qu’elle s’était inscrite à l’épreuve du SAT du 6 mai, qu’elle commençait déjà à préparer.

« La balle est dans ton camp, maintenant ! s’exclama l’enseignant. Si tu as des questions ou besoin d’autres conseils, surtout, n’hésite pas. 

- Merci encore » lui dit Lisa en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui était redevable.

Son cœur débordait d’une telle gratitude, qu’elle se demandait comment elle arriverait un jour à lui rendre la pareille... Et si, pour l’heure, elle se contentait de réussir ses examens ? Ne serait-ce pas là une merveilleuse façon de le remercier ?  


☆☆☆  


S’il y avait bien un endroit au lycée Liberty où les élèves pouvaient se réfugier pour échapper à la chaleur de ces belles journées de printemps, c’était aux studios de musique. La fraîcheur des sous-sols de l’établissement offrait aux musiciens un havre de paix qu’ils fréquentaient quasi quotidiennement. En dépit du programme de révisions drastique qu’elle s’était imposé pour préparer son premier examen du SAT, Lisa continuait de s’accorder un minimum de temps libre à consacrer à ses séances de répétition avec les Screaming Donuts. Les horaires d’entraînement du groupe n’avaient pas changé et s’étalaient toujours de trois à cinq heures, le lundi et le jeudi après-midis, mais Lisa devait admettre qu’ils lui paraissaient de plus en plus contraignants, compte tenu de la charge de travail qu’elle avait à côté… Pour couronner le tout, elle supportait de moins en moins le comportement puéril de James. Non content d’inviter Jonathan, son ami arrogant, à chacune des répétitions du groupe, il proposait désormais à sa petite amie, Jennifer Aspell, de venir assister à ses performances musicales, se faisant une joie de jouer devant elle ses solos de guitare. Il y en avait pourtant un qu’il rechignait sans cesse à jouer, et c’était précisément celui que Lisa avait composé.

Cette mélodie lente et triste qu’elle avait écrite dans sa chambre un jour de fièvre, et qu’elle avait osé proposer à son groupe en guise d’introduction pour un nouveau morceau, était décidément bien trop lente et bien trop triste au goût de James. A chaque fois que les Screaming Donuts décidaient de s’entraîner sur cette nouvelle chanson – ce qui arrivait en général en toute fin de session – James reprenait sa guitare à contre-cœur et entonnait les premières notes d’un air contraint. Tout en grattant les cordes de son instrument, il regardait ses invités en faisant la grimace et en poussant des soupirs. Il était clair que ce morceau l’ennuyait à mourir, et pourtant il se forçait à le jouer car, après tout, il faisait maintenant partie du registre des Screaming Donuts, et il fallait bien le répéter de temps en temps.

« Au moins, on est sûrs de ne pas le jouer au bal de promo ! » lança-t-il d’une voix sarcastique, après s’être une nouvelle fois planté dans l’enchaînement pourtant si simple de ces notes aiguës jouées en arpège.

C’était le dernier jeudi du mois d’avril, et le groupe s’entraînait devant ses trois plus fidèles spectateurs : Jonathan, Andrew et Jennifer. La remarque de James, balancée d’une façon aussi brutale face à cet auditoire, mit Lisa dans un tel état de rage que son visage tourna instantanément au rouge pivoine. Tout le monde savait que c’était elle qui avait composé cette intro, et elle n’en revenait pas que James puisse la critiquer si ouvertement en sa présence. Les grimaces et les soupirs du guitariste l’exaspéraient au plus haut point, et elle s’efforçait de ne pas le regarder lorsqu’il se mettait à jouer ce morceau malgré lui, pour ne pas s’énerver davantage. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas la beauté qui se cachait derrière ces notes si mélancoliques. Pour Lisa, cette musique avait un sens. James, hélas, y était totalement insensible.

« C’est vrai qu’on ne jouera pas au bal de promo, mais il se pourrait bien qu’on joue dans un des bars d’Evergreen, le mois prochain ! annonça Will à la fin de la séance, alors que ses camarades commençaient à ranger le matériel.

- Quoi ? Tu nous as trouvé une salle de concert ? s’exclama James en reposant soudainement son ampli, qu’il s’apprêtait à transporter au local de stockage.

- Un de mes potes travaille comme barman au Black Horse, expliqua le batteur. C’est un bar qui propose souvent des concerts de petits groupes de rock locaux. 

- Waouh ! Ce serait génial de pouvoir y jouer !

- Pour l’instant, la date reste à confirmer, mais il y a de fortes chances que ça tombe un samedi soir. 

- Pas le samedi 6 mai, j’espère ? se récria Lisa. J’ai une épreuve du SAT, ce jour-là… 

- Je doute que ton épreuve ait lieu le samedi soir..., répliqua James.

- Non, elle a lieu le matin, mais si je dois me préparer à la fois pour mon exam de physique et pour le concert, ça risque d’être assez tendu pour moi... 

- Bah, au pire, on fera le concert sans toi ! » lança le guitariste d’un air narquois.

Lisa, de nature très susceptible, lui jeta un regard noir. Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais vraiment s’il plaisantait ou non…

« Je peux toujours te remplacer, si tu as un empêchement, ajouta Jonathan en s’adressant à Lisa pour la première fois depuis le début de la répétition. Tes lignes de basse ne sont pas très compliquées… »

Abasourdie, la jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle était tellement vexée que les mots lui manquaient. Jonathan sous-entendait donc que ses morceaux de basse étaient à la portée de tous ? Que n’importe qui pouvait les reprendre ? Il ne manquait pas de culot, lui qui n’avait jamais daigné lui adresser la parole, ni lui apporter le moindre conseil ! Par miracle, Will vola au secours de la jeune fille et déclara :

« Je demanderai à mon pote du Black Horse si on peut éviter la date du 6 mai.

- Merci » dit Lisa.

Sur ce, les musiciens terminèrent de ranger leur matos, puis se séparèrent en deux groupes : d’un côté, James, Steve, Jennifer et Jonathan, qui préférèrent rester traîner encore un peu dans la salle commune des studios ; de l’autre, Lisa, Will et Andrew, qui se dirigèrent vers la cour pour quitter le lycée.

Dans le couloir principal, Lisa fit un arrêt aux casiers, car elle devait récupérer son manuel d’espagnol pour réviser un contrôle prévu pour le lendemain. Les deux garçons l’attendirent près des portes qui donnaient sur la cour, discutant en aparté d’un sujet qui semblait beaucoup préoccuper Andrew. Lisa le voyait qui se massait la nuque d’un air gêné, gardant les yeux rivés sur le  sol, pendant que Will essayait – semblait-il – de le réconforter, tout en jetant parfois des regards dans sa direction. Craignant qu’il ne s’impatiente, Lisa se dépêcha de faire le code pour ouvrir son casier et mit son bouquin d’espagnol dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle entendit alors quelqu’un se rapprocher d’elle et se retourna pour constater que Will l’avait rejointe.

« Lisa, est-ce que tu aurais cinq minutes ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh… C’est-à-dire que j’ai mon bus qui passe dans un quart d'heure…, répondit la jeune fille, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

- Ça ne devrait pas être très long… Andrew aurait quelque chose à te dire…

- Andrew ? » répéta Lisa d'une voix étonnée.

Cela avait de quoi la surprendre. A part un timide « bonjour » adressé au début de la répétition,  le jeune homme ne lui avait pas dit un mot de toute la séance. Pourquoi se décidait-il seulement maintenant à vouloir lui parler ? Et pourquoi donc ne venait-il pas l’aborder lui-même ?

« Je te laisse voir ça avec lui, reprit Will. Il faut que je file.

- Quoi ? » s’écria Lisa, mais son ami s’en allait déjà, faisant signe à Andrew qu’il pouvait venir prendre sa place auprès de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout cela lui paraissait si mystérieux... Elle vit Andrew arriver vers elle d’un air embarrassé, et ne se rendit compte qu’à cet instant qu’ils se retrouvaient désormais seuls dans le couloir.

« Tu… Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda-t-elle au garçon en constatant qu’il restait muet comme une carpe.

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce qu’Andrew pouvait lui vouloir… A moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une demande de soutien en maths ? Oui, c’était probablement cela… Will avait dû lui parler de toutes les bonnes notes de Lisa en mathématiques… Mais n’était-ce pas un peu tard pour Andrew, lui qui finissait son année de terminale dans un mois et demi ?

« Oui, je… j’aurais une question à te poser…,  commença le garçon en fixant son regard sur les Converses de Lisa.

- Vas-y, je t’écoute, dit la jeune fille avant de refermer son casier et de jeter un coup d’œil impatient à sa montre – elle ne voulait vraiment pas rater son bus.

- Voilà… Ça fait un petit moment que je viens régulièrement aux répétitions de ton groupe, et… je... je me demandais si tu avais deviné la raison pour laquelle je venais aussi souvent… 

- Euuuh…, fit Lisa en se grattant la tête d’un air perplexe – cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas entendu une question aussi bizarre. Eh bien, Will et toi êtes amis, non ? Il m’a semblé que tu venais pour le voir jouer...

- Pas seulement… 

- Ah bon ? 

- Je viens surtout pour te voir, _toi_. 

- Moi ? »

Lisa tombait des nues. Andrew lui avait toujours paru si distant avec elle ! Voilà maintenant qu’il lui avouait qu’il s’intéressait à elle ? Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé cela un seul instant…

« Mais, euh… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

- Tu me plais beaucoup » avoua Andrew en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Pour rien au monde elle ne se serait doutée de cela ! Cet aveu lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable qu’elle avait même l’impression qu’Andrew la faisait marcher.

« C’est… C’est une blague ? lança-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Non, je peux t’assurer que ce n’est pas une blague… Si c’en était une, mes mains ne seraient pas en train de trembler comme elles le font en ce moment… »

A ces mots, Lisa baissa la tête pour regarder les mains du garçon, et s’aperçut en effet qu’elles étaient parcourues de légers tressaillements. Elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux ! Andrew disait donc vrai ? Il était réellement en train de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Pour Lisa, ces frissons étaient une preuve indéniable de la sincérité du jeune homme. Elle aussi se serait mise à trembler comme une feuille si elle avait dû déclarer sa flamme à Mr Bates.

« J’aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt…, reprit Andrew. J’ai commencé par en discuter avec Will, mais il m’a laissé entendre que tu avais déjà quelqu’un en vue, et que je risquais de me prendre un râteau… C’est pour ça que j’ai longtemps hésité avant de venir te parler… Et puis, en voyant que tu étais toujours célibataire, je me suis dit qu’il fallait quand même que je tente ma chance, et voilà… »

«  _Bien sûr…_ » pensa Lisa. Tant qu’elle ne sortirait pas avec celui dont elle disait être amoureuse, tant qu’elle serait susceptible d’avoir des prétendants… Après Will et Joey, c’était maintenant au tour d'Andrew de lui faire sa demande... « Jamais deux sans trois », comme le disait l’expression.

Trois propositions en cinq mois... Comment était-ce possible ? Elle qui jusqu’alors n’avait jamais eu droit à la moindre demande… C’était à n’y rien comprendre ! A croire que, depuis qu’elle était amoureuse de Mr Bates, elle avait changé au point d’intéresser les garçons de son âge… Hélas, ce n’étaient pas eux qu’elle voulait attirer, c’était son prof de maths ! Quelle malchance, tout de même… Si elle n’avait pas été amoureuse de lui, elle aurait probablement répondu oui à l’un de ses trois soupirants. Entre Will, Joey et Andrew, c’était sans doute ce dernier qui lui semblait le plus honnête. Rien qu’à voir la façon dont ses mains tremblaient, cela en disait long sur ce qu’il ressentait… A moins qu’il ne s’agisse plus simplement d’une conséquence de sa timidité naturelle ? Dans tous les cas, la réponse de Lisa restait la même :

« Désolée, mais je suis toujours amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre… Et même si je ne sors pas avec lui, mes sentiments ne sont pas prêts de changer... 

- Je vois…, fit Andrew en baissant la tête d’un air déçu. Au moins j’aurais essayé… »

L’amour inconditionnel de Lisa pour Mr Bates n’était pas le seul motif de son refus. Le fait qu’Andrew restait pour elle un parfait étranger y était aussi pour quelque chose. Malgré l’assiduité du garçon à ses répétitions aux studios, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça – pour ne pas dire pas du tout – car rares étaient les fois où il avait osé lui adresser la parole. Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas du tout attirée par lui physiquement. Cela venait sans doute de ses cheveux blancs, qui le faisaient paraître beaucoup plus vieux qu’il ne l’était réellement… Elle eut la soudaine envie de lui demander : « Tu as quel âge, d'ailleurs ? », comme pour mieux justifier sa réticence à sortir avec lui, mais elle se retint finalement de lui poser cette question, car, après tout, ne venait-elle pas de l’éconduire sous prétexte qu’elle aimait un homme qui avait au moins vingt ans de plus qu’elle ?

« Merci en tout cas pour ton honnêteté, dit Lisa en guise de compensation. Ça me touche beaucoup… D’autant plus que je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce genre de déclarations... »

«  _Trois propositions en cinq mois, tout de même !_  protesta alors sa petite voix intérieure.  _Tu commences quand même à avoir une certaine expérience en la matière…_  »

« Moi non plus, tu sais, confia Andrew. Comme tu as pu le constater, ce n’est pas le genre de déclarations que je fais tous les jours… »

Il était vrai que le garçon paraissait encore sous le coup de l’émotion. Pour un peu, Lisa aurait pris pitié de lui… Elle se demandait si elle ne s’était pas montrée un peu rude en le repoussant aussi vite. A force, elle avait l’impression d’être de plus en plus rapide à dire non à ses prétendants… Il fallait admettre aussi qu’elle était légèrement pressée : son bus passait maintenant dans dix minutes, et elle ne devait surtout pas le louper, si elle voulait avoir suffisamment de temps pour réviser son devoir d’espagnol.

« Mince, je dois te laisser, mon bus ne va pas tarder ! s’exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre pour la énième fois.

- Ah… Euh… Okay…, répondit Andrew d’un air totalement désemparé.

- A la prochaine ! » s’écria la jeune fille avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais alors qu’elle se précipitait dans la cour pour rejoindre l’arrêt de bus, quelque chose au fond d’elle lui disait qu’elle ne reverrait pas Andrew de si tôt.  


☆☆☆  


La prédiction de Lisa se révéla exacte : le lundi suivant, Andrew ne pointa pas le bout de son nez à la répétition de l’après-midi. Lisa n’osa pas demander à Will pourquoi son ami n'était pas venu, craignant de connaître déjà la réponse. Elle se contenta de faire comme si de rien n’était, et remarqua avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité que cela n’était pas si compliqué, étant donné qu'Andrew n'avait jamais vraiment retenu son attention.

En début de séance, Will avait annoncé aux Screaming Donuts la date retenue pour leur concert au Black Horse : le samedi 13 mai, à vingt heures, le groupe était attendu pour jouer en première partie des Dead Brothers, un autre groupe de punk rock local, beaucoup plus populaire. La date proposée par Will convenait à tout le monde, car elle tombait pile une semaine après l'examen du SAT de Lisa, et une semaine avant le bal de promo du lycée. Inutile de préciser que les Screaming Donuts prenaient ce concert très à cœur, car ce serait pour eux la toute première fois qu’ils se produiraient en public, et ils voyaient là une occasion unique de se faire connaître.

Leurs répétitions aux studios avaient ainsi redoublé d’intensité. Ils s’entraînaient sans relâche sur les morceaux qui leur semblaient les plus représentatifs de leur style de musique. Sept titres avaient été retenus, parmi lesquels leurs grands classiques « Out Of Line » et « Nothing Wrong With Me », ce qui leur permettrait de tenir sur scène une bonne demi-heure. Sans surprise, la chanson dont Lisa avait composé l’intro – et que James avait ironiquement baptisée « Nevermore », en signe de sa volonté de ne plus jamais la jouer – avait été rayée de la liste, après un vote unanime auquel la jeune fille avait dû se plier. Une chose était sûre : plus jamais elle ne proposerait de musique à son groupe. A l’avenir, elle garderait toutes ses idées pour elle.  


☆☆☆  


L’entraînement des Screaming Donuts n’avait toutefois rien à voir avec la préparation intensive de Lisa à sa première épreuve du SAT. La veille de l’examen, elle resta éveillée jusqu’à plus de minuit pour refaire le point sur ses cours d’électronique, et, lorsque le matin fatidique du samedi 6 mai arriva, elle ne put s’empêcher de se replonger dans des révisions de dernière minute, alors même que sa mère la conduisait en voiture au lycée Liberty. L’établissement servait de centre d’examen pour toutes les épreuves du SAT et de l’ACT, ce qui n’était pas sans avantager les lycéens d’Evergreen, qui pouvaient ainsi passer autant de tests qu’ils le voulaient, sans avoir à parcourir trop de kilomètres.

Cela faisait tout drôle à Lisa de retourner au lycée un samedi matin. Son épreuve de physique avait lieu de dix à onze heures. Aussi sa mère avait-elle tenu à l’y emmener personnellement, pour continuer à l’encourager jusqu’au bout, et à l’attendre une heure en ville, pour la récupérer dès sa sortie de l’examen et recueillir au plus vite ses premières impressions.

« A tout à l’heure ! dit Amanda à sa fille en la déposant devant le portail du lycée. Je croiserai les doigts en pensant à toi ! »

Lisa lui répondit par un sourire qu’elle s’efforça de rendre confiant, même si, au fond d’elle, elle était terrorisée. Certes, elle avait révisé autant que possible, et elle pouvait même dire qu’elle se sentait prête à affronter cette épreuve, mais son pessimisme habituel refaisait surface et lui laissait présager le pire : questions pièges, questions hors programme, questions insolubles… Lisa, qui ne se sentait à l’abri de rien, estimait qu’elle devait s’attendre à tout.

Ce à quoi elle ne s’attendait pas, cependant, c’était de croiser Mr Bates sur son chemin vers la salle d’examen, au beau milieu du couloir principal du lycée.

« Bon courage pour la physique ! lui souhaita l’enseignant avec un sourire irrésistible qui lui redonna tout de suite confiance en elle.

- Merci ! » lui répondit Lisa, heureuse de constater qu’il se souvenait de la matière qu’elle avait choisie pour sa première épreuve du SAT.

Elle se demanda un bref instant ce que Mr Bates faisait au lycée en ce jour d’examen, puis elle réalisa qu’il était certainement venu surveiller une des épreuves.

«  _Pourvu qu’il ne surveille pas mon épreuve physique !_  » se dit-elle d’un air paniqué.

Si jamais c’était le cas, comment pourrait-elle se concentrer sur son QCM ? Toutes ses chances de réussite à ce test seraient compromises, et elle n’aurait plus qu’à le repasser une deuxième fois ! Par miracle, l’enseignant la quitta pour entrer dans une des classes qui, d’après l’affiche collée sur sa porte, accueillait l’épreuve de mathématiques de niveau 1. Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait Mr Bates s’éloigner d’elle en se sentant rassurée ! Elle continua sa route le long du corridor, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves qui se répartissaient dans les différentes salles de cours, selon l’épreuve qu’ils allaient passer dans quelques instants. Elle vit Arthur MacFadden disparaître à l’intérieur de la salle portant l’inscription « SAT 2017 – Chimie », et elle aperçut Astrid au bout du couloir, avant qu’elle ne s’engouffre dans une classe où devait certainement se dérouler une épreuve littéraire. Lorsqu’elle entra dans sa propre salle d’examen, Lisa fut accueillie par son prof de physique, Mr Sanders. L’homme au crâne dégarni et aux petites lunettes rondes l’invita à trouver sa table et à s’y installer. Comprenant que ce serait lui qui surveillerait son épreuve de physique, Lisa se demanda avec inquiétude si les profs n’étaient de surveillance que pour les tests des matières qu’ils enseignaient… Si tel était le cas, elle avait du souci à se faire pour sa seconde épreuve du SAT… Elle qui avait choisi les mathématiques de niveau 2, elle avait quasiment une chance sur deux de se retrouver dans une salle surveillée par Mr Bates ! Même si le fait de l’avoir vu entrer, quelques instants plus tôt, dans une classe où se tenait l’épreuve de mathématiques de niveau 1 lui laissait un peu d’espoir...

Tout en parcourant les rangs à la recherche de la table sur laquelle était collée l’étiquette portant son nom, Lisa reconnut quelques visages familiers, parmi lesquels Tyler Down, qui dessinait des gribouillis sur une feuille de brouillon pour tuer le temps, et Bryce Walker, qui triturait nerveusement sa calculatrice.

« Désolé, Bryce, dit Mr Sanders en s’approchant de son élève, pour cette épreuve, les calculatrices sont interdites de présence sur les tables… 

- Ah oui ? lança le garçon. Et sous les tables, alors ? »

Cette question à la fois moqueuse et provocatrice suscita une vague d’hilarité dans la salle. Lisa devait reconnaître que, malgré son insolence, Bryce avait au moins le mérite de détendre l’atmosphère. Or, elle avait justement besoin de se relaxer un peu avant de s’attaquer aux soixante-quinze questions à choix multiples du test de physique qui l’attendait…

S’asseyant à la table qui lui était attribuée et qu’elle avait fini par trouver au tout dernier rang, collée contre le mur de droite, Lisa déballa ses affaires et parcourut la classe des yeux. Elle se demandait combien d’élèves visaient comme elle le MIT… Peut-être était-elle la seule dans cette salle à avoir de telles ambitions ? Peut-être, au contraire, se trouvait-il quelqu’un qui partageait son rêve et était prêt à tout pour lui ravir sa place dans cette université prestigieuse ? Dans tous les cas, Lisa ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Dans quelques minutes, sa toute première épreuve du SAT allait commencer, et elle savait qu’il ne lui resterait alors plus qu’une chose à faire : donner le meilleur d’elle-même. Pour elle. Pour sa mère. Et bien sûr… pour Mr Bates !  


☆☆☆

  
La plupart du temps, quand elle ressortait d’un devoir surveillé, Lisa était assaillie de doutes plus oppressants les uns que les autres. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Elle avait buté sur au moins dix questions et elle se mordait les doigts d’en avoir laissé trois sans réponse – les réponses fausses donnant lieu à des points négatifs. Certes, elle avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque, mais désormais elle était sûre de ne pas avoir la note maximale...

Dès qu’elle fut sortie de sa salle d’examen, Lisa tacha de s’attarder le moins possible dans les couloirs du lycée. Ceux-ci fourmillaient déjà d’élèves qui, comme elle, venaient tout juste de terminer leurs épreuves, et qui s’empressaient d’échanger entre eux leurs premières impressions. Lisa, qui voulait à tout prix éviter de se saper le moral en entendant des commentaires du style « J’ai réussi ! », « Qu’est-ce que c’était facile ! », « C’était bien la réponse B qu’il fallait entourer à la question 42 ? », fila comme une flèche vers la cour du lycée. Elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de rentrer chez elle pour se jeter sur son bouquin de physique et vérifier à l’intérieur si les réponses qu’elle avait entourées dans son QCM étaient correctes. Heureusement que sa mère l’attendait dans sa vieille Ford Fiesta sur le parking du lycée : au moins, elle serait de retour à la maison en un rien de temps. Mais à peine Lisa fut-elle remontée dans la voiture, qu’elle eut droit à l’inévitable question :

« Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ?

- Bof, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. On verra bien le 8 juin… »

C’était la date de publication des résultats sur internet. D’ici là, Lisa n’avait plus qu’à se concentrer sur ses révisions de maths pour sa prochaine épreuve du SAT… et à s’entraîner sur sa basse pour son concert au Black Horse.


	21. Le concert

**Chapitre 21**   
_Le concert_

Le week-end, même si Lisa n’avait pas le plaisir de pouvoir se dire dès son réveil qu’elle allait voir Mr Bates dans quelques heures, elle appréciait tout de même le fait d’être tirée de son sommeil par le chant des oiseaux et les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans sa chambre à travers ses volets. Le matin du samedi 13 mai, la jeune fille s’éveilla de cette agréable façon, et la première chose qu’elle fit en sortant de son lit fut d’ouvrir en grand sa fenêtre pour découvrir le temps qu’il faisait dehors. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Le soleil brillait déjà de mille feux dans un ciel bleu azur, et tout portait à croire que la météo ne s’était pas trompée en annonçant que ce jour serait le plus chaud et le plus ensoleillé de la semaine. Saluée par le roucoulement des pigeons, Lisa étira ses bras en l’air et respira à pleins poumons l’air pur de la campagne, en pensant avec joie que, ce soir, elle donnerait pour la première fois de sa vie un concert public avec les Screaming Donuts. Elle était loin de se douter que, à la fin de cette belle journée de printemps, elle signerait son arrêt de mort au sein du groupe.

Lisa passa son après-midi entier à jouer de la basse dans le jardin, répétant méticuleusement chacun des morceaux de la setlist que les Screaming Donuts avaient choisie pour leur prestation au Black Horse. Celle-ci devait commencer à huit heures du soir, mais James avait invité ses camarades à le retrouver chez lui à six heures, pour qu’ils partent tous ensemble à bord de sa Chevrolet rouge décapotable, et fassent une arrivée fracassante devant le bar.

Toujours pour en mettre plein la vue, James avait choisi de s’habiller d’une façon étonnamment élégante pour un guitariste de punk rock : il avait revêtu une veste et un jean d’un blanc immaculé, qui s’accordaient avec la couleur de sa guitare et contrastaient à la perfection avec sa chemise noire au col largement déboutonné. Aussi Lisa se sentit-elle un peu gênée d’avoir opté pour son ancien look de rebelle, en enfilant son large t-shirt noir sur lequel étaient imprimés en blanc les mots « Punks Not Dead », avec, à la place du O de « Not », le A cerclé du symbole anarchiste. Elle avait l’impression de faire tache, à côté de James, et regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé ses vêtements de tous les jours, qui la rendaient au final bien plus féminine. Heureusement que, ce soir-là, la tenue vestimentaire de Will se rapprochait légèrement de la sienne : le batteur portait lui aussi un large t-shirt noir dont le motif principal était une tête de mort blanche coiffée d’une crête iroquoise jaune orangée qui ressemblait à des flammes. Steve, quant à lui, était venu en jean-baskets, et avait passé une chemise kaki à manches courtes, ouverte sur un t-shirt en treillis militaire.

Les quatre musiciens prirent place dans la Chevrolet Camaro de James : Steve s’assit à côté du guitariste sur le siège passager avant, tandis que Will et Lisa s’installèrent sur la banquette arrière. Tout excitée à l’idée de voyager pour la première fois à bord d’un coupé cabriolet, Lisa souriait d’un air rêveur en se disant que, si jamais elle parvenait à entrer au MIT et à devenir une riche ingénieure, elle s’achèterait exactement la même voiture que James. A l’exception près que, au lieu de la choisir rouge, elle la choisirait noire. Elle préférait de loin avoir l’air classe, plutôt qu’avoir l’air tapageur.

L’un des inconvénients d’une voiture de sport était l’absence totale de coffre : impossible pour Lisa de poser sa basse autrement que debout, contre ses genoux. De même, Will avait calé contre les siens la guitare de James. Par chance, c’étaient les deux seuls instruments que les Screaming Donuts avaient besoin d’apporter pour leur concert. Le reste du matériel – batterie, micro, amplis – était généreusement prêté par les Dead Brothers.

« J’ai hâte de passer mon permis et de pouvoir m’acheter un van, dit Will en attachant sa ceinture. Avec ça, on pourra transporter tout notre matos pour nos prochains concerts. On pourra même partir en tournée !

- Peut-être, admit James, mais on ne roulera jamais aussi vite qu’avec mon petit bolide ! »

Sur ce, il appuya sur l’accélérateur et la voiture partit à fond de train, plaquant violemment les passagers contre le dossier de leur siège. Lisa s’en voulut de ne pas avoir pris un élastique pour s’attacher les cheveux : ceux-ci furent décoiffés par la vitesse en moins de deux. La conduite sportive de James faillit même la rendre malade, en particulier la façon abrupte dont il avait de prendre les tournants sans relâcher la pédale d’accélération. Elle poussa finalement un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination et s’arrêtèrent en face du Black Horse. Tout compte fait, elle commencerait peut-être par s’acheter une voiture un peu moins puissante, pour ses débuts à la conduite…

Comme James l’avait espéré, l’arrivée des Screaming Donuts en coupé cabriolet ne passa pas inaperçue. Les clients assis en terrasse regardèrent le groupe descendre de cette décapotable flambant neuve avec des yeux brillant à la fois d’admiration et d’envie. Pour un peu, Lisa se serait crue célèbre. Marchant vers l’entrée du bar avec sa basse dans le dos et flanquée de ses trois acolytes, elle sentait tous les regards braqués sur elle et ses camarades, et n’était pas sans éprouver une certaine dose de fierté. Elle avait l’impression de faire partie d’un groupe de punk rock ultra connu, et elle avait hâte de montrer au public ce dont elle était capable.

A l’intérieur du bar, les Screaming Donuts furent accueillis par le gérant, Ted MacDonnell, un colosse de deux mètres de haut, aux bras musclés et couverts de tatouages, et par Kyle Travis, l’ami de Will qui travaillait ici comme barman et grâce auquel le groupe jouait ce soir en première partie des Dead Brothers. Ces derniers étaient déjà arrivés et commençaient à installer leur matériel dans l’arrière-salle du bar, spécialement aménagée pour servir de salle de concert.

James, Steve, Will et Lisa allèrent à leur rencontre pour faire connaissance et leur filer un coup de main. Le groupe dont ils s’apprêtaient à assurer la première partie était composé des quatre frères Coletti : Nick à la batterie, Brian à la basse, Simon à la guitare solo, et Scott à la guitare rythmique et au chant. Ils avaient tous passé la vingtaine et semblaient s’orienter vers une carrière de musiciens professionnels. Il était clair que, contrairement aux Screaming Donuts, ils n’en étaient pas à leur premier concert : la façon dont ils branchaient leur sono et procédaient aux réglages montrait qu’ils avaient déjà de longues années d’expérience de la scène derrière eux. Brian fit voir à Lisa comment se servir correctement de son ampli Behringer, et James brancha sa guitare à l’ampli Peavey de Scott pour en tester la sonorité. Will, de son côté, paraissait satisfait de la batterie que lui proposait Nick. Il était soulagé de constater qu’elle était pourvue d’une double pédale, même s’il aurait préféré qu’elle soit un peu plus fournie en cymbales.

Lorsque le montage fut terminé, les Dead Brothers décidèrent d’aller manger un morceau dans la pizzeria d’à côté et invitèrent les Screaming Donuts à se joindre à eux. Ces derniers, cependant, n’avaient pas très faim : le stress de savoir qu’ils allaient jouer pour la première fois devant un public dans une petite heure semblait leur avoir coupé l’appétit, et James commençait même à se plaindre de maux de ventre. Ils préférèrent finalement rester au Black Horse et aller se poser en terrasse, pour profiter de l’air agréable de cette belle soirée et essayer de se changer les idées autour d’un verre. Ils trouvèrent une petite table carrée à l’ombre de deux tilleuls et s’y installèrent confortablement, avant de commander leurs boissons à Kyle qui les avait rejoints avec la carte des consommations.

« Je vais prendre une pinte de Budweiser, déclara Steve d’un air faussement innocent.

- Désolé, mais nous ne servons pas d’alcool aux mineurs, répondit Kyle sur un ton presque navré.

- Même aux mineurs qui viennent donner un concert ?

- Ça reste des mineurs…

- J’aurais au moins essayé, fit Steve en haussant les épaules devant le regard goguenard de ses trois camarades. Dans ce cas, je prendrai un Coca.

- Un Coca pour moi aussi, lança James. Il paraît que ça aide, quand on a mal au bide…

- Et pour moi aussi » ajouta Will.

Seule Lisa fit dans l’originalité en choisissant un thé glacé au citron. Celui-ci lui fut servi dans un verre allongé, rempli de glaçons et décoré avec une rondelle de citron jaune. Il était délicieux. Parfait pour se rafraîchir en ce soir printanier où la température dépassait toujours les vingt-cinq degrés, même à l’ombre des tilleuls. Savourant cette atmosphère paisible et conviviale, Lisa se détendit peu à peu, et finit par ne penser qu’avec confiance et sérénité au concert qui l’attendait. Elle regardait ses compagnons d’un air épanoui, réalisant à quel point elle était heureuse d’appartenir à un groupe qui avait aussi fière allure : Steve paraissait si décontracté, avec sa chemise kaki à manches courtes, grande ouverte sur son t-shirt camouflage ; James était éblouissant avec sa veste et son pantalon blancs ; Will, lui, était toujours aussi classe avec ses vêtements noirs, ses rangers à lacets et ses lunettes de soleil – qui le protégeaient sans doute de l’éclat blanc de la veste de James, assis juste en face de lui.

Après avoir jeté quelques regards méfiants autour de lui, le guitariste s’empressa de sortir une flasque argentée de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Lisa reconnut la même flasque que celle qu’il avait illégalement introduite au bal d’hiver de l’année dernière. Choquée, la jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais James lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index devant sa bouche.

« Chut ! Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire jeter du bar, tout de même ? chuchota le garçon. Attends d’abord qu’on ait terminé notre concert !

- Justement ! rétorqua Lisa, sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton. Je te rappelle qu’on doit jouer dans moins d’une heure. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas monter sur scène en étant bourré et faire fuir notre public en jouant n’importe quoi !

- Qui a dit que je jouais n’importe quoi quand j’étais bourré ? Et puis, ce n’est pas avec deux gouttes de Jack Daniel’s dans mon verre que je vais être torché ! 

- Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit ça qui calme ton mal de ventre…

- Au contraire ! Tu vois, rien qu'à l'idée que je vais pouvoir relever mon soda, mon ventre se sent déjà beaucoup mieux ! Sur ce, qui est motivé pour un whisky-coca ? »

Comme il fallait s’y attendre, Will et Steve tendirent leur verre de Coca en même temps, pour que leur camarade puisse y ajouter les quelques gouttes qui allaient rendre leur soirée bien plus festive. Lisa se contenta de hausser les épaules en poussant un soupir de dédain. Si c’était ce qu’il leur fallait pour trouver le courage de monter sur scène, soit… Elle espérait simplement que cela ne gâcherait pas leur performance.

Kyle reparut bientôt à leur table pour y déposer l’addition. James avait juste eu le temps de ranger sa flasque à moitié vide à l’intérieur de sa veste, et le serveur ne se douta pas un seul instant que les verres de Coca de ses trois clients contenaient déjà une bonne dose de whisky. Will paya sa tournée, en parfait gentleman qu’il était, mais Steve se montra un peu moins complaisant et attendit que Kyle soit reparti avant de s’exclamer :

« Et en plus, ils nous font payer nos consos ! A défaut de pouvoir nous servir de l’alcool, ils pourraient au moins nous offrir les boissons !

- Ça c’est bien vrai ! » s’exclama James en cognant son verre contre celui du chanteur pour trinquer.

L’ambiance si calme et bon enfant que Lisa avait pu apprécier au début de leur pause en terrasse se gâta progressivement, à mesure que l’heure du concert se rapprochait. A sept heures et demi, peu après que James eut vidé sa flasque dans ce qu’il lui restait de Coca, les premiers invités des Screaming Donuts firent leur apparition : Jonathan arriva en compagnie d’un de ses potes de lycée, un grand blond prénommé Ray, et fut suivi de près par Jennifer et Emily, les petites amies respectives de James et Steve. Lisa, pour sa part, n’avait réussi à attirer personne à son concert : Astrid et Kevin avaient choisi ce week-end pour s’offrir une virée en amoureux à Santa Cruz, et Joey devait accompagner ses parents à un marché médiéval dans l’Oregon, pour les aider à vendre les épées et bijoux qu’ils fabriquaient tout au long de l’année. Will ne paraissait pas avoir eu beaucoup plus de chance de son côté, car il ne vit rappliquer aucune de ses connaissances. Pas même Andrew, qui semblait avoir entièrement disparu de la surface de la terre, depuis que Lisa lui avait mis un râteau.

Jonathan et Ray prirent place à côté de James, et Emily s’installa près de Steve. Jennifer, elle, décida qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de chaise, et préféra s’asseoir sur les genoux de James, pour le plus grand plaisir du guitariste. Non content d’être arrivé devant le Black Horse au volant d’un coupé cabriolet et de frimer avec sa veste blanche comme neige, il pouvait maintenant se targuer d’avoir sur ses cuisses la plus belle fille du lycée Liberty. Une fille aux formes si parfaites et si bien mises en valeur par son mini short en jean bleu délavé et son débardeur rose échancré, qu’elle ressemblait à s’y méprendre à une top-modèle. Will, qui avait le décolleté de Jennifer en plein dans sa ligne de mire, ne se gêna pas pour se rincer l’œil, d’autant moins que ses lunettes de soleil masquaient aux autres la direction précise où se portait son regard. James ne semblait absolument rien remarquer, et s’intéressait plutôt au contenu du sac à dos qu’avait apporté Jonathan.

« Tu as pris ton caméscope avec toi ? s’enquit le guitariste.

- Bien sûr ! Tiens, le voilà ! répondit Jonathan en sortant l’appareil numérique de son sac.

- Parfait ! Avec ça et ma GoPro que j’irai fixer tout à l’heure sur la tête de ma guitare, on aura de sacrées belles vidéos ! »

A ces mots, qui prouvaient encore une fois le côté superficiel de James, Lisa ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux. Selon elle, ce qui devait compter le plus pour les Screaming Donuts, ce n’était pas leur image, mais leur musique.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le grand moment arriva enfin. A huit heures moins cinq, les Screaming Donuts montèrent sur scène et s’équipèrent de leurs instruments. Lisa était placée à gauche, à côté d’un mur en briques rouges recouvert de posters de groupes de punk rock célèbres : les Smashing Pumpkins, les Ramones, les Sex Pistols, The Clash… Au milieu se tenait Steve, les deux mains dans les poches, regardant d’un air réjoui la salle se remplir peu à peu de spectateurs. A sa droite, James terminait de fixer sa GoPro sur la tête reverse de sa guitare Ibanez blanche. Au fond, Will était assis derrière sa batterie et observait sereinement ses camarades à travers les carreaux noirs de ses lunettes de soleil. Lui qui n’en était pas à son premier concert, il devait certainement être le plus confiant de la bande.

Lisa, au contraire, sentait à nouveau le stress monter en elle. Le public, de plus en plus nombreux – il devait maintenant y avoir une bonne vingtaine de personnes devant elle – commençait à l’intimider. Hormis Jennifer, Emily et Jonathan, elle ne reconnaissait personne. Un visage familier et amical lui aurait sans doute permis de se mettre en confiance. Un visage comme celui de Mr Bates... Mais, bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours rêver. Le Black Horse semblait être le dernier endroit où son prof de maths aurait l’idée de mettre les pieds.

James et Steve paraissaient ravis d’avoir autant de monde pour leur premier concert, mais Lisa devinait que cette foule d’inconnus n’était pas venue spécialement pour les Screaming Donuts. La majorité était probablement composée de fans des Dead Brothers, arrivés en masse pour supporter la tête d’affiche de la soirée. Après tout, peu lui importait. Du moment qu’ils écoutaient également la première partie. Cela élargirait l’audience des Screaming Donuts et augmenterait leurs chances de gagner en popularité.

« Okay, bonsoir à tous, merci d’être venus aussi nombreux ! s’exclama Steve au micro. Ce soir, nous sommes heureux de jouer au Black Horse pour notre tout premier concert. Certains d’entre vous nous connaissent déjà. Pour les autres, retenez bien notre nom : nous sommes les Screamiiiiiing Donuuuuuuts ! »

Le cri que poussa Steve dans le micro pour prononcer ces deux derniers mots faillit exploser les tympans de Lisa. Elle regretta un bref instant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des bouchons d’oreilles, mais elle n’eut pas vraiment le temps de s’attarder sur cet oubli, car déjà les trois premiers coups de cymbales qui annonçaient l’intro de « Out Of Line » retentirent. Lisa resserra sa main gauche sur le manche de sa basse et se mit à jouer au quatrième coup de percussion. Ce morceau, qui était sans doute le plus simple du répertoire des Screaming Donuts, devait permettre au groupe de s’échauffer avant de s’attaquer à des chansons un peu plus complexes, comme « Let Me In », « Buns And Guns », ou encore le fameux « Nothing Wrong With Me ».

Cependant, mêmes les riffs de guitare les plus élémentaires semblèrent poser problème à James, car Lisa l’entendit deux fois de suite faire des fausses notes. Se demandant si cela venait du stress ou du fait qu’il était déjà ivre, la jeune fille essaya de se concentrer sur sa partie et de gratter ses cordes le plus fort possible pour tenter de couvrir les dissonances du guitariste. Ce dernier semblait perdu. Au moment d’attaquer le refrain, il continua sur sa lancée en reprenant le couplet, et Steve le regarda d’un air surpris, sans pour autant se laisser déconcerter. James, s’apercevant de son erreur, finit par s’arrêter de jouer. Il s’efforça à plusieurs reprises de se raccrocher au refrain en cours de route, mais sans succès, et il attendit finalement le couplet suivant pour se remettre à jouer.

Pour Lisa, c’était la catastrophe. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment James avait pu se planter dès le premier morceau. A vrai dire, si, elle en avait une petite idée, mais elle refusait de penser que ce crétin allait compromettre l’intégralité de la prestation des Screaming Donuts à cause de son état d'ébriété. Ce concert commençait vraiment mal… Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que Lisa fit résonner la dernière note de « Out Of Line », heureuse de mettre fin à ce supplice.

Comme il fallait s’y attendre, cette première chanson ne récolta que très peu d’applaudissements. Les seules acclamations auxquelles eurent droit les Screaming Donuts ne vinrent que de leurs connaissances : Jennifer, Emily et Jonathan, qui braquait son caméscope sur le groupe pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur performance. Au fond de la salle, les Dead Brothers – qui venaient de rentrer de leur repas à la pizzeria – s’échangèrent quelques mots en rigolant. Lisa était sûre qu’ils se moquaient d’eux. Elle se tourna vers James pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais elle vit que ce dernier était occupé à réajuster les boutons de l’ampli Peavey sur lequel il était branché, et notamment à monter le volume… Lisa écarquilla les yeux d’effroi. Il voulait donc que le public entende encore mieux ses fausses notes ?

« Lisa, est-ce que tu pourrais baisser un peu le son de ta basse ? demanda le guitariste. Je n’entends rien de ce que je joue... Ta basse est beaucoup trop forte. »

«  _Et pour cause !_ songea Lisa d’un air outré.  _Si au moins tu jouais juste, je n’aurais pas à jouer aussi fort pour masquer tes fausses notes !_  »

La jeune fille obéit malgré elle et tourna le bouton de volume de son ampli Behringer vers le bas. Au même moment, un effet Larsen assourdissant sortit de l’ampli de James, et celui-ci s’éloigna en sursaut du haut-parleur. Lisa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par un tel amateurisme. Grâce à James, les Screaming Donuts allaient vraiment passer pour des rigolos…

« Okay, les gars, ça ce n’était que le début ! lança Steve à l’adresse des spectateurs, comme pour expliquer les petits couacs de James. Ce qu’on a en réserve va vous décoiffer ! Accrochez-vous ! C’est parti pour Guns And Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuns ! »

«  _Buns And Guns,_ rectifia Lisa dans sa tête. _Enfin, c’est pas grave…_  »

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de ne rien entendre de son instrument. La guitare de James recouvrait absolument toutes ses notes, et elle avait l’impression de gratter ses cordes dans le vide. Comme ce morceau ne contenait aucune pause pour la basse, il lui était impossible de s’arrêter de jouer pour augmenter le volume sur son ampli. Elle était condamnée à continuer comme si de rien n’était, tout en se demandant si le public avait remarqué que la basse ne faisait plus aucun bruit… Probablement pas, à en juger par les regards des spectateurs du premier rang, tous braqués sur Steve et James. Ceux-ci bougeaient sur scène dans tous les sens, sautaient sur place et secouaient frénétiquement la tête au rythme de la musique. L’alcool les aidait certainement à se relâcher, mais au moins ils se démenaient et apportaient de l’énergie au concert.

De son côté, Lisa restait pétrifiée. Elle préférait se focaliser sur sa ligne de basse pour éviter de faire des fausses notes, même si, en réalité, celles-ci seraient passées totalement inaperçues. Trop mal à l’aise pour oser regarder le public en face durant plus de deux secondes, elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur le manche de sa basse, pour s’assurer qu’elle appuyait bien sur les bonnes cordes et les bonnes touches. De temps en temps, elle se laissait distraire par les posters collés sur le mur en briques à sa gauche, ce qui était aussi pour elle le moyen d’échapper au regard intimidant de la foule.

Lorsque le morceau prit fin, Lisa s’empressa de remonter le niveau sonore de son ampli, tandis que James retirait sa veste pour l’envoyer dans la foule en direction de Jennifer. La pom-pom girl attrapa le vêtement en poussant un gloussement de joie, comme s’il avait été lancé par une rock star.

« Okay, les gars, vous êtes prêts ? »  s’écria Steve avant de tendre le micro vers le public.

Quelques cris d’enthousiasme se firent entendre au fond de la salle, mais ils étaient un peu faiblards et semblaient presque forcés.

« Je n’entends rien, vous êtes prêts ? répéta Steve.

- OUAAAAIIIIIIS ! beugla un barbu au premier rang en brandissant une pinte remplie de bière.

- Vous êtes prêts pour Nothing Wrong With Meeeee ? »

«  _Quoi ?_ se demanda Lisa, désemparée. _Mais je croyais qu’on enchaînait avec Let Me In ?_  »

Prise de court par ce brusque changement de programme – ou par cette stupide erreur de la part de Steve –, Lisa manqua le début du morceau, et dut faire des efforts surhumains pour réussir à le reprendre en chemin. Elle qui avait naïvement espéré faire un sans-faute, elle avait l’impression que chaque chanson était pire que la précédente. Ce concert se transformait en véritable en enfer.

Hélas, elle n’était pas au bout de ses peines.

Pour le quatrième morceau – qui cette fois était bien « Let me in » –, James proposa à ses camarades d’échanger leurs instruments de musique, pour soit disant mettre un peu de piment à leur concert. Cette idée, qui se voulait novatrice, parut complètement saugrenue à Lisa. Jamais les Screaming Donuts n’avaient interverti leurs rôles durant une répétition. Pourquoi donc décideraient-ils de prendre ce risque ce soir, lors de leur tout premier concert en public ? Et depuis quand James savait-il jouer autre chose que de la guitare ? Lisa, pour sa part, savait très bien qu’elle était incapable d’utiliser correctement un autre instrument que le sien. Aussi refusa-t-elle catégoriquement de prêter sa basse à qui que ce soit. L’échange n’eut lieu qu’entre Will et James. Ce dernier confia sa guitare électrique à son camarade, avant de venir s’installer derrière la batterie d’un air enjoué. Autant Lisa ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à la performance de Will à la guitare – après tout, le garçon était multi-instrumentiste –, autant elle s’inquiétait de ce qu’allait donner la prestation de James à la batterie… A vrai dire, elle redoutait le pire.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. A eux deux, Steve et James massacrèrent le morceau qui figurait pourtant parmi les préférés de Lisa. Steve hurlait les paroles qu’il était censé chanter d’une voix mélodieuse et intelligible, et James tapait comme un forcené sur toutes les percussions qui lui passaient sous la main, sans même chercher à garder un rythme régulier. C’était à celui qui ferait le plus de bruit.

Décontenancée, Lisa s’efforçait tant bien que mal de donner une base solide au morceau, mais elle n’arrivait même plus à se caler sur la batterie, tant les coups de cymbales, de toms et de grosse caisse lui paraissaient erratiques. Heureusement que Will était là pour donner un semblant d’harmonie à cette chanson. Hélas, ses talents ne suffisaient pas, pas plus que les efforts désespérés de Lisa. Elle avait l’impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d’un carnage, et regardait le mur de briques à côté d’elle en se demandant ce qu’elle faisait là. Ce concert devenait du grand n’importe quoi.

Paradoxalement, ce quatrième morceau se termina sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements.

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche d’étonnement. Pourquoi un tel engouement pour ce morceau sans queue ni tête, et pas pour les trois précédents qui, sans être parfaits, avaient au moins eu le mérite de ressembler à quelque chose ? Elle n’y comprenait plus rien…

Enchanté de voir le public aussi enthousiaste, James voulut enchaîner sur la chanson suivante en restant derrière les percussions, mais Will lui fit signe qu’il souhaitait récupérer sa place tout de suite. Comme Lisa, il n’avait pas supporté d’entendre la batterie se faire autant malmener, et il préférait ne pas prolonger davantage cette torture auditive. Un peu déçu, James ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, et proposa à Steve d’échanger avec lui. Le chanteur, qui accepta avec joie, rougit de plaisir en se voyant confier cette magnifique guitare électrique dont il ne savait même pas se servir. James, quant à lui, s’empara du micro et s’empressa de hurler dedans :

« COMMENT ÇA VA, CE SOIR ? »

Des cris de liesse lui répondirent un peu partout dans la salle.

« VOUS EN VOULEZ ENCORE ?

- OUAAAAIIIIIIS ! » gueula le barbu du premier rang, dont la pinte de bière était déjà presque vide.

«  _Non, pitié, est-ce qu’on pourrait s’arrêter là ?_  » implora Lisa intérieurement.

« J’ai rien entendu ! EST-CE QUE VOUS EN VOULEZ ENCORE ?

- OUAAAAIIIIIIS ! » s’écria le public à l’unisson.

«  _Noooooonnnn !_  » gémit Lisa dans sa tête.

Sur ce, James saisit son micro à deux mains et plissa les yeux en braillant comme un hystérique :

« C’EST PARTIIIIIIIII ! »

Cette fois, Lisa crut vraiment que ses tympans allaient éclater. Par miracle, il lui resta encore suffisamment d’audition pour reconnaître l’intro à la batterie de « Lose Control » et elle se mit à accompagner Will au bon moment. Hélas, l’incompétence de Steve à la guitare électrique vint tout gâcher. Il ne savait même pas faire le moindre accord, et se contentait d’appuyer au hasard sur les cases du manche, tout en frottant les six cordes à la fois, ce qui produisait une sorte de bouillie sonore sursaturée. James, de son côté, ne connaissait même pas les paroles de la chanson. Cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper outre mesure, car il prenait manifestement son pied à pousser des cris gutturaux et des hurlements stridents dans le micro, comme pour tester les limites de ses capacités vocales. Lisa, de son côté, faisait tout son possible pour rester concentrée sur sa partie et celle de Will, ce qui était la seule façon pour elle de distinguer les couplets des refrains.

Lorsque cette cacophonie se termina enfin, James, qui commençait à avoir chaud, déboutonna intégralement sa chemise noire, la laissant grande ouverte sur son torse imberbe.

« A poil ! cria une blonde au premier rang.

- Un peu plus tard, peut-être, répondit le guitariste en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Avant ça, qui est chaud pour un dernier morceau ? »

«  _Un dernier ?_  répéta Lisa dans sa tête, alors que le public acclamait James à pleins poumons.  _Il n’était pas censé en rester deux ? Oh, et puis après tout, tant mieux. Qu’on en finisse au plus vite !_  »

Ce concert était pour elle un désastre, et il lui tardait d’y mettre fin.

Steve se mit à gratter frénétiquement la première corde de sa guitare, répétant sans relâche la note la plus grave, puis pressa la corde contre la plus haute touche du manche, en continuant de faire sonner la corde à un rythme effréné. Tout en accomplissant cette prouesse digne d’un enfant de cinq ans, il secouait la tête de haut en bas, comme s’il interprétait un morceau de génie. Lisa, elle, ne reconnaissait le début d’aucune chanson du répertoire des Screaming Donuts. Elle finit par en conclure qu’il s’agissait d’une improvisation, et elle sentit la panique s’emparer d’elle. S’il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait horreur et dont elle était incapable, c’était d’improviser en public. Pour elle, il fallait qu’un morceau soit parfaitement structuré et longuement préparé, afin qu’elle puisse le jouer en concert.

Désemparée, elle jeta un regard plein d’inquiétude en direction de Will, comme pour lui demander ce que fabriquait Steve, mais le batteur lui répondit par un simple haussement d’épaules, avant de commencer à taper sur sa grosse caisse pour ajouter du rythme à la guitare. James se joignit lui aussi à cette improvisation en l’agrémentant de cris caverneux qui semblaient tout droit sortis d’outre-tombe. De plus en plus mal à l’aise, Lisa fixait le manche de sa basse d’un air perdu, ne sachant par quelle note commencer. Elle était la seule du groupe à ne pas être en train de jouer, et se sentait totalement ridicule. Elle avait l’impression que tous les spectateurs du premier rang avaient les yeux braqués sur elle et se demandaient à quel moment cette pauvre cruche allait enfin se décider à sortir un son de sa basse.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se mit à frotter la plus grosse corde de sa basse en essayant de suivre la mélodie de Steve, ce qui, tout compte fait, ne se révéla pas si compliqué, étant donnée la pauvreté musicale de la composition du garçon. Lisa finit même par s’ennuyer, et se permit quelques écarts en variant les notes et leur enchaînement. Elle aurait presque réussi à faire une improvisation potable, si seulement elle n’avait pas été perturbée par les cris suraigus de James, qui ressemblaient maintenant à ceux d’un cochon en train de se faire égorger.

Comme si ses propres hurlements ne suffisaient pas, le garçon tendit son micro à Steve pour que ce dernier se mette lui aussi à brailler dedans, sans lâcher sa guitare. A eux deux, ils se lancèrent alors dans le concours de celui qui gueulerait le plus fort, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser Lisa et lui fit définitivement perdre le fil de ce qu’elle jouait. Jetant l’éponge, la jeune fille ne chercha même plus à se raccrocher à cette improvisation chaotique, et attendit simplement que le guitariste et le chanteur finissent par s’épuiser tous seuls à force de trop crier.

Will, estimant qu’il était temps de mettre un terme à cette cacophonie, donna un grand coup de cymbale pour marquer la fin du morceau. Hélas, James et Steve beuglaient si fort, qu’ils ne s’aperçurent même pas que le batteur venait de s’arrêter de jouer. Ils continuèrent à vociférer à tour de rôle dans le micro, et Lisa se rendit compte qu’ils étaient désormais en train de hurler des gros mots, le tout sous les encouragements du public. Cela dépassait l’entendement... Comment les spectateurs pouvaient-ils apprécier une telle horreur ? Etaient-ils tous bourrés ? En ce qui concernait James et Steve, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

« FAITES DU BRUIIIIIIIT ! » hurla le guitariste qui s’était improvisé chanteur, avant de brandir son micro vers la foule.

La clameur du public répondit à son injonction. Lisa n’avait qu’une peur, c’était que les spectateurs demandent un rappel...

Par chance, il n’en fut rien.

Le gérant de l'établissement, debout au fond de la salle, jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge accrochée au-dessus du comptoir. Celle-ci n’affichait que neuf heures moins vingt, mais il dut estimer qu’il était temps de laisser la place aux Dead Brothers, car il fit signe aux Screaming Donuts d’abréger. James fut le seul à ne pas voir les gestes répétés du patron qui essayait de se faire comprendre. Serrant le micro entre ses deux mains comme s’il voulait le briser, fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils comme s’il souffrait d’une affreuse migraine, il se pencha en avant vers le public et poussa un rugissement si terrible qu’il finit par s’étrangler lui-même et termina sa performance par une quinte de toux. Steve dut lui arracher le micro des mains pour mettre fin à cette démonstration ridicule, et s’adressa au public avec le peu de voix qu’il lui restait :

« Okay, merci à tous ! C’est l’heure pour nous d’aller boire un coup, parce que,  mine de rien, ça donne soif de chanter ! »

«  _Chanter ?_ s’offusqua Lisa.  _Il appelle ça chanter ?_  »

« On vous invite à nous rejoindre au bar après le concert des Dead Brothers, si vous voulez prolonger la soirée avec nous autour d’un verre ! »

«  _Ne c_ _ompte_ _pas sur moi._  »

Lisa était bien décidée à s’échapper de cet endroit le plus tôt possible. Son calvaire avait assez duré et elle refusait de se faire souffrir davantage. Surtout pas en restant en compagnie de ces deux crétins, James et Steve, qui avaient absolument tout gâché.

Hélas, à peine eut-elle rangé sa basse dans sa housse de protection, qu’elle se fit entraîner malgré elle par ses camarades jusqu’au comptoir du bar, pour célébrer avec eux leur tout premier concert. Pour la jeune fille, leur performance avait été un tel désastre, qu’elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’il y avait à fêter.

Elle se fit malgré tout servir un verre de limonade et trinqua avec ses acolytes, en s’efforçant de ne pas trop laisser paraître sa frustration. Le groupe fut bientôt rejoint par Jonathan, Jennifer et Emily, qui s’empressèrent de féliciter leurs amis musiciens, puis par le gérant du bar en personne, qui fut pour sa part un peu plus avare en compliments.

« Je n’aime pas du tout votre style de musique, déclara-t-il sans ambages, mais au moins ça fait plaisir de voir que vous vous amusez autant ! »

Ce commentaire un peu rude, mais qui se voulait au final bienveillant, ne fit qu’aggraver l’exaspération de Lisa. D’une part, ce que Ted MacDonnell avait pu entendre ce soir de la performance des Screaming Donuts ne correspondait en rien à leur style musical – cette infâme cacophonie était restée bien éloignée du punk rock. D’autre part, si James et Steve avaient visiblement pris leur pied à beugler et à jouer n’importe quoi, Lisa, elle, ne s’était pas du tout amusée. Cela devait d’ailleurs se voir sur son visage, car Will lui demanda en aparté :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Lisa haussa les épaules d’un air contrarié, avant de lui répondre à voix basse :

« Ce concert était catastrophique… »

Le garçon baissa la tête comme s’il se sentait coupable.

« Je sais…, admit-il. Ne t’inquiète pas, on fera mieux la prochaine fois…

- A supposer qu’il y ait une prochaine fois… »

Et, par ces mots pleins de pessimisme, Lisa faisait preuve d’une clairvoyance dont elle ne se doutait pas encore.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Lisa finit par prendre congé de ses camarades et sortit sur la terrasse du Black Horse pour y attendre sa mère. Celle-ci devait venir la chercher à neuf heures, pile pour le début du concert des Dead Brothers, mais Lisa n’avait que faire de louper la tête d’affiche. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Exactement comme à la sortie de son épreuve de physique du SAT. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle était sûre d’avoir bien plus raté son concert que son examen.

S’installant toute seule à l’une des tables de la terrasse, elle surprit une conversation entre deux jeunes filles qui fumaient leur cigarette à la table voisine, et qui partageaient leurs impressions sur la première partie qu’elles venaient d’écouter. Leur verdict était sans appel :

« C’était vraiment nul. »

Scandalisée, Lisa entrouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais aucun son n’en sortit, tant elle était sciée. Elle n’en revenait pas du culot de ces filles, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à médire des Screaming Donuts juste à côté de la bassiste du groupe, sans se soucier de ce qu’elle pouvait entendre. N’avaient-elles pas remarqué sa présence ? Ne l’avaient-elles pas reconnue ? Elles l’avaient pourtant vue jouer sur scène pendant près d’une demi-heure ! Peut-être faisaient-elles exprès de tenir de tels propos à côté d’elle, dans le seul but de la provoquer et de voir comment elle allait réagir ? Si tel était le cas, Lisa dut les décevoir, car elle ne broncha pas d’un millimètre, et fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Après tout, pourquoi s’énerver ? Elle savait très bien que cette critique était méritée…  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le lundi suivant, la répétition des Screaming Donuts aux studios fut étrangement ordinaire. Lisa, qui croyait qu’elle et ses amis allaient pouvoir faire le point sur tout ce qui n’avait pas marché lors de leur concert au Black Horse, fut surprise de constater que tout paraissait parfait aux yeux du groupe. Même Will, qui avait pourtant semblé souffrir autant qu’elle de la piètre performance de James et Steve, ne trouva strictement rien à redire, et garda un silence suspect durant toute la durée de la séance. Le guitariste et le chanteur, quant à eux, continuaient de s’enthousiasmer sur le gain en popularité des Screaming Donuts, et envisageaient déjà toute une série de concerts à Evergreen, l’enregistrement d’un album studio et même la sortie d’un DVD de leur live le plus réussi… Lisa, hélas, était loin de se douter que ses acolytes n’avaient pas prévu de l’inclure dans tous ces beaux projets.

Elle en eut cependant la désagréable surprise à la fin de la répétition, lorsque James et Steve s’approchèrent d’elle d’un pas décidé et lui demandèrent :

« Lisa, on peut te parler, cinq minutes ? »

La jeune fille, qui était occupée à ranger sa basse dans sa housse, cessa tout mouvement, et regarda ses camarades en fronçant les sourcils. Cette question n’annonçait rien de bon. Un coup d’œil rapide dans la direction de Will lui révéla que le batteur pliait les gaules. Il préférait sans doute ne pas prendre part à ce qui allait se passer.

« A demain » dit-il à ses camarades, avant de quitter la salle de répétition.

Il ne restait désormais plus que Lisa, James, Steve… ainsi que Jonathan et Jennifer, qui discutaient tous les deux au fond de la pièce.

« On a quelque chose à te dire, reprit James, mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier… »

«  _C’est bien ce que je pensais…_  » se dit Lisa qui s’attendait au pire.

« Voilà, on a regardé un peu les vidéos du concert de samedi soir, et on s’est dit qu’il fallait vraiment que tu revois ta façon de jouer sur scène…

- Ma façon de jouer ? » s’étonna Lisa.

Elle se demanda d’ailleurs à quel moment ses camarades avaient pris le temps de visionner l’enregistrement du concert, et pourquoi ils s’étaient abstenus de lui montrer les images.

« Oui, enfin, ce n’est pas tout à fait ta façon de jouer qui pose problème, expliqua Steve, c’est ta façon de te tenir sur scène. Tu ne bouges pas assez. Tu restes même plantée comme un piquet et on a l’impression que tu t’ennuies ! »

Ces mots eurent pour Lisa l’effet d’une baffe en pleine figure.

« Quoi ? s’offusqua-t-elle.

- Tu es trop sérieuse, il faut que tu te lâches ! ajouta James. Regarde Will : il était à cent pour cent sur sa batterie ! Steve se démenait sur scène ! Et moi aussi, j’essayais de bouger le plus possible : je sautais, je secouais la tête, je courais ! On ne te demande pas grand-chose : juste de te remuer un peu plus !

- J’essayais simplement de me concentrer sur ce que je devais jouer, se justifia Lisa en sentant ses joues s’empourprer de colère. Je ne voulais pas faire de fausse note !

- On s’en fout, si tu fais une fausse note ! s’exclama James. Il n’y a quasiment aucune chance qu’on l’entende, surtout à la basse. Le public n’est pas là pour écouter des morceaux joués à la perfection – il y a les albums studios, pour ça. Non, le public est là pour le show ! Il veut voir un spectacle, en avoir plein les yeux !

- Je suis d’accord, concéda Lisa, mais pour moi il faut d’abord que la musique soit impeccable. La mise en scène vient après. 

- C’est là que nos opinions diffèrent. Je préférerais largement te voir t’éclater sur scène et jouer n’importe quoi, plutôt que de te voir stoïque et ne pas sortir la moindre fausse note.

- Et puis, sur les vidéos, on te voit sans arrêt tourner la tête pour regarder le mur à côté de toi..., renchérit Steve. Okay, il était peut-être très intéressant, ce mur, mais c’est le public que tu dois regarder ! »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Sur le coup, ce tic avait totalement échappé à sa conscience. Mais, maintenant que Steve le mentionnait, elle se rappelait clairement avoir eu cette manie de regarder le mur à sa gauche pour éviter tout contact visuel avec le public. Il fallait dire qu’elle s’était sentie si mal à l’aise… Désormais, elle s’en voulait de s’être laissé intimider par la foule. Elle avait dû paraître tellement ridicule… Elle en voulait aussi à Steve, qui ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, alors que lui-même n’était pas exempt de tout reproche. Etait-elle la seule à avoir remarqué qu’il commençait chacune de ses phrases par « Okay » quand il s’adressait au public ? Et puis, ne s’était-il pas planté dans l’enchaînement des chansons, en annonçant « Nothing Wrong With Me » au lieu de « Let Me In » ? Quant à James, inutile d’en parler ! La liste des critiques qu’elle pouvait lui faire était si longue, qu’elle ne savait par où commencer.

Lisa, qui reconnut ses torts malgré sa susceptibilité, était bien décidée à rattraper ses erreurs.

« Je vous promets de faire des efforts, la prochaine fois, dit-elle à ses camarades. Même durant les répétitions, j’essayerai de me lâcher un peu plus… 

- Le truc, c’est qu’on ne pense pas te garder avec nous pour la suite… » déclara James d’un air gêné.

Le cœur de Lisa se glaça d’effroi.

« Vous… Vous voulez me virer du groupe ? se récria-t-elle.

- Je sais que c’est difficile à entendre, admit James, mais c’est ce que nous avons décidé après concertation…

-  _Nous ?_ répéta Lisa, soucieuse de connaître les personnes qui se cachaient derrière ce pronom.

- Steve, Will et moi-même » précisa le guitariste.

Lisa n’en crut pas ses oreilles. Même Will avait donné son accord pour l’éjecter du groupe ? C’était impossible ! Lui qui l’avait toujours soutenue, pourquoi lui tournait-il le dos maintenant ? Etait-ce une façon à lui de se venger du râteau qu’elle lui avait mis l’année dernière ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Pourquoi d’ailleurs ne s’était-il pas joint à James et Steve pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ? Il avait pris soin de s’éclipser pile au moment où ces deux crétins étaient venus aborder Lisa, et celle-ci se demandait s’il ne s’agissait pas d’une manière à lui de marquer son désaccord.

« Vous ne voulez même pas me laisser une seconde chance ? s’exclama la jeune fille d’une voix chargée d’émotion.

- Désolé, Lisa, mais on ne reviendra pas sur notre décision, répondit James d’un ton catégorique.

- Et puis, on a déjà fait notre choix pour te remplacer..., avoua Steve.

- Ah oui ? s’écria Lisa, qui tombait des nues. Ça alors ! On peut dire que vous n’avez pas perdu de temps ! Qui est-ce ?

- Jonathan. »

Bien sûr. Lisa aurait dû s’en douter dès le début. Depuis le temps qu’elle voyait ce parasite traîner aux répétitions des Screaming Donuts, attendant comme un vautour que la place de bassiste se libère… Il avait bien réussi son coup ! C’était même lui qui avait filmé le concert en s’attardant sur les défauts de Lisa, et il avait dû se faire une joie de les montrer à James, pour le convaincre de virer la jeune fille et de le choisir à sa place.

« Je vois, fit Lisa en jetant un regard noir en direction de Jonathan qui – elle en était sûre – ne perdait pas un mot de l’échange qu’elle avait avec James et Steve. Par contre, si vous me virez, il faudra aussi que vous pensiez à remplacer le nom du groupe… 

- Quoi ? se récria Steve. Et pour quelle raison ?

- Eh bien, vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais c’est moi qui avais trouvé ce nom pour le groupe. C’est moi aussi qui avais dessiné le logo... 

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous reprendre le nom du groupe ! » s’exclama James.

Comprenant qu’elle n’avait effectivement aucun moyen d’interdire à ses camarades de continuer à utiliser le nom des Screaming Donuts, Lisa poussa un soupir d’impuissance, puis déclara d’un air vaincu :

« Okay, je vous le laisse… »

Sur ce, elle referma la housse de sa basse et mit son instrument sur le dos, avant de se tourner vers ses camarades pour leur souhaiter une bonne continuation.

« Merci, à toi aussi » lui répondirent-ils en souriant, visiblement soulagés de la voir partir sans faire d’esclandre.

Quittant les studios avec la certitude de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, Lisa se dit que, au moins, elle pourrait désormais profiter de ses lundis et de ses jeudis après-midis de libres pour se préparer à ses futurs examens, ce qui ne lui semblait pas plus mal. Après tout, il fallait toujours voir le bon côté des choses !

 


	22. Le passage à l'ACT

**Chapitre 22  
** _Le passage à l'ACT_ **  
**  
Le seul contact que Lisa garda avec les Screaming Donuts fut par l’intermédiaire de Will. Peu de jours après son exclusion du groupe, elle eut l’occasion de le croiser dans l’un des couloirs du lycée, et lorsqu’elle le vit venir à sa rencontre d’un air navré, elle comprit qu’il venait lui présenter des excuses.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé lundi dernier…, lui dit le garçon. Je savais que James et Steve voulaient te virer du groupe après le concert, mais j’y étais opposé. Evidemment, ils n’ont pas tenu compte de mon avis... Le vote s’est joué à deux voix contre une... »

Ainsi donc, les soupçons de Lisa se voyaient confirmés : contrairement à ce que lui avait laissé entendre James, Will ne l’avait pas trahie ; il avait même pris sa défense !

« Merci de m’avoir soutenue, répondit Lisa, soulagée de constater qu’il lui restait au moins un ami dans la bande. Même si, au final, ça n’a pas servi à grand-chose…

- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras bien vite un groupe ayant besoin d’un bassiste, la réconforta Will. Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner… 

- Non, non, pas la peine, lui dit Lisa en balayant sa proposition d’un revers de la main. Pour l’instant, je me contente de jouer toute seule de la guitare, et ça me convient parfaitement. »

Il était vrai qu’elle prenait beaucoup plus de plaisir à composer ses solos de guitare dans sa chambre qu’elle n’en avait eu à répéter aux studios avec les Screaming Donuts. Au moins, maintenant, elle pouvait jouer tout ce qui lui plaisait, sans avoir à se demander si ses créations convenaient au style du groupe, ni même à convaincre qui que ce soit de les interpréter. D’ailleurs, elle ne tarissait pas d’idées pour écrire de nouveaux morceaux : elle en était déjà à sa dixième composition, et elle continuait de déborder d’imagination. En réalité, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi inspirée que depuis qu’elle s’était fait rejeter du groupe et qu’elle se savait désormais libre de jouer ce que bon lui semblait !

« Il ne faut pas que tu t’arrêtes sur une mauvaise fin, lui conseilla cependant Will.

- Tu veux parler du concert ? demanda Lisa. C’est vrai que c’était un désastre… Je regrette que ma carrière au sein des Screaming Donuts se soit terminée par un tel échec.

- Je parlais plutôt de ton exclusion du groupe… 

- Ah oui… Comme si c’était uniquement de ma faute si ce concert avait aussi mal tourné ! Je me demande ce que donnera le suivant, avec Jonathan pour me remplacer… S’il joue de la basse aussi bien que Steve joue de la guitare, ça risque d’être amusant...

- Figure-toi que nous avons déjà une date pour notre prochain concert, annonça le batteur. Il aura lieu le samedi 3 juin, à l'Octopus.

- Cool, fit Lisa en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça tombe pile le jour de mon prochain examen du SAT, mais, heureusement pour vous, je ne suis plus là pour vous embêter avec ce genre de problème !

- Bon courage pour tes révisions… 

- Merci. L’avantage, c’est que j’ai maintenant beaucoup plus de temps libre pour m’y consacrer.

- C’est vrai, concéda Will. Evite quand même de te surmener. Tu dois rester en forme si tu veux réussir tes épreuves.

- Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Je suis sûre qu’elles ne pourront pas être plus ratées que ce fichu concert ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Pour Lisa, l’épreuve du SAT du 3 juin était la fameuse épreuve de mathématiques de niveau 2, et s’il y avait bien une chose que la jeune fille redoutait plus que tout, ce n’était pas tant la difficulté de cet examen, que la possibilité qu’il soit surveillé par Mr Bates. Elle qui, la veille au soir, avait poussé ses révisions jusqu’à un peu plus de minuit, elle se sentait suffisamment prête pour affronter cette épreuve, à condition que Mr Bates ne soit pas là pour la distraire ou lui faire perdre ses moyens. Par chance, ce fut Mr Porter qui l’accueillit dans la salle d’examens, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en allant s’installer à la table qui portait son nom.

« Salut Lisa, lui dit une voix masculine à sa droite. Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as choisi de passer le test de maths de niveau 2 ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et remarqua la présence d’Arthur MacFadden, assis à la table voisine. Quelle coïncidence ! Son éternel rival en mathématiques se retrouvait encore une fois assis à côté d’elle, pour passer le même test, à la même date ! D’un autre côté, cela n’était pas si surprenant : lui aussi avait la bosse des maths, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait opté pour l’épreuve de niveau le plus avancé.

« Eh oui, fit Lisa en sortant sa trousse de son sac, quand j’ai vu que le test de niveau 2 proposait de la trigonométrie _et_ des fonctions élémentaires, je n’ai pas pu résister !

- Haha, moi non plus ! lança Arthur. Et puis, je me suis dit que passer le niveau 2 serait encore plus profitable pour mon dossier de candidature à Berkeley... D’ailleurs, tu vises quelle université ?

- Le MIT…

- Oh ! s’exclama le binoclard, sans doute conscient du fait que cet institut était encore plus sélectif que Berkeley. Dans ce cas, bonne chance !

- Merci, à toi aussi » répondit Lisa, avant d’ajouter dans sa tête d’un air déterminé : «  _Et que le meilleur gagne !_  »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Une heure plus tard, Lisa sortit de la salle d’examens avec l’impression d’avoir rêvé : était-ce elle ou ce test avait vraiment été d’une facilité déconcertante ? Encore éberluée par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait réussi à répondre aux cinquante questions de ce QCM – elle n’y avait pas passé plus de trois quarts d’heure, ce qui lui avait même laissé le temps de se relire ! –, elle se retourna pour vérifier sur la porte de la classe qu’elle quittait si elle ne s’était pas trompée d’épreuve. Pourtant, non : l’affiche qui y était collée précisait bien qu’il s’agissait du SAT de mathématiques de niveau 2. Arthur MacFadden avait même été là pour le lui confirmer. C’était absolument invraisemblable ! Elle qui s’était attendue à un test aussi difficile que ceux qu’elle avait pu avoir avec Mr Bates au cours de l’année, elle avait le sentiment très inhabituel de l’avoir réussi haut la main, ce qui n’était pas sans la déconcerter. Si c’était ça, l’épreuve de mathématiques de niveau 2, alors que devait être celle de niveau 1 ? Un jeu d'enfant !

Elle passa d’ailleurs devant la salle où s’était déroulé l’autre examen de maths, et tourna la tête pour voir qui en avait été le surveillant. Lorsqu’elle aperçut Mr Bates, assis derrière son bureau, en train de ranger les copies des candidats dans son cartable, son cœur se gonfla de joie, et elle eut la soudaine envie de débarquer dans sa classe pour se jeter à son cou et le remercier de l’avoir entraînée aussi durement pendant toute son année de première. Certes, elle en avait bavé, avec ses contrôles particulièrement coriaces et ses exercices toujours plus nombreux à faire à la maison. Mais, aujourd’hui, c’était grâce à lui qu’elle pouvait savourer sa victoire et croire pleinement en ses chances d’entrer au MIT !

Sans s’en rendre compte, Lisa s’était arrêtée sur le seuil de la porte de Mr Bates, essayant de lutter contre la tentation d’entrer dans la salle pour annoncer à son prof à quel point elle avait réussi son épreuve de maths. Si, d’un côté, elle craignait de paraître prétentieuse, de l’autre, elle avait du mal à contenir son allégresse, et Mr Bates était définitivement la première personne à qui elle avait envie de la communiquer. L’enseignant, qui finit par remarquer la présence de Lisa, lui adressa un sourire, tout en haussant les sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

« Alors, cette épreuve de maths ? » demanda-t-il sans plus tarder.

Ravie de voir qu’il se souvenait encore une fois de la matière qu’elle avait choisie pour sa seconde épreuve du SAT, Lisa lui répondit par un large sourire, avant de lever son pouce en l’air d’un geste triomphant. Le sourire de Mr Bates s’élargit à son tour et ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir. Une vue si charmante, que Lisa crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Si le soleil de juin brillait pour tout le monde au lycée Liberty, en revanche, tout le monde ne pouvait pas en profiter de la même façon. Il y avait d’un côté les élèves qui passaient la plupart de leur temps libre à réviser pour leurs examens, et, de l’autre, ceux qui se croyaient déjà en vacances. Deux catégories bien distinctes qui se côtoyaient tous les jours dans la cour du lycée, comme en témoignait ce petit groupe d’amis qui prenaient leur déjeuner sur une table de pique-nique, à l'ombre d’un vieux châtaignier. Lisa, Astrid, Kevin et Joey partageaient leur repas en plein air et discutaient des deux sujets les plus populaires du moment : les tests standardisés et l’approche de l’été.

« Plus que douze jours avant les grandes vacances ! s’enthousiasma Joey en tapant frénétiquement des poings sur la table, pour montrer son impatience.

- Plus que trois jours avant l’ACT…, lui répondit Astrid d’une voix anxieuse.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu passes cette épreuve dans trois jours ? s’exclama Lisa.

- C’est l’un des tests que je dois passer si je veux entrer à Yale, expliqua la blonde. J’avais le choix entre le SAT et l’ACT, tous les deux avec dissertation obligatoire. 

- Génial ! Moi aussi j’ai choisi d’ajouter l’épreuve de dissertation à l’ACT ! Même si elle reste optionnelle pour les candidats au MIT… 

- Quelle idée de vouloir passer une épreuve optionnelle ! commenta Kevin.

- Il faut vraiment être maso ! » renchérit Joey, avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son sandwich au bacon.

Il était vrai qu’en optant pour cette dissertation facultative, non seulement Lisa prolongeait de quarante minutes son épreuve déjà longue de trois heures, mais elle payait également seize dollars de plus que le prix standard d’inscription à l’ACT. Toutefois, cela ne lui semblait pas inutile de relever ce défi d’écriture : elle n’était pas si mauvaise en rédaction, et cet essai lui paraissait être le moyen idéal de prouver ses talents littéraires et d’augmenter ainsi ses chances d’être admise au MIT. Son choix avait même été approuvé par Mr Bates, alors pourquoi s’en faire ?

« N’empêche, je ne suis pas mécontent que les profs ne nous donnent plus d’examens ! s’écria Joey avec un sourire béat. Ils ne nous donnent presque même plus de devoirs à faire à la maison !

\- Evidemment, répliqua Astrid, ils considèrent qu’on est suffisamment occupés avec les tests d’admission aux universités.

- Ce n’est visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde…, fit remarquer Lisa en dévisageant Joey et Kevin d’un regard envieux. Vous n’avez pas des tests à passer, vous ? 

- Bof…, répondit Joey d’un air nonchalant. Depuis que j’ai fait une croix sur Caltech, je n’ai pas vraiment d’idée de l’université dans laquelle je veux entrer…

- Pareil, dit Kevin. A part peut-être l’université de San Francisco, mais il suffit de passer soit le SAT soit l’ACT pour y candidater, et je me dis que ça peut bien attendre cet automne…

- Ça ne risque pas de faire un peu tard ?

- Non, du moment que j’ai les résultats avant novembre…

- Mais si tu souhaites repasser le SAT ou l’ACT pour essayer d’améliorer ta note ? Mieux vaut s’y prendre plus tôt, non ?

- Quoi ? Repasser le SAT ou l’ACT ? se récria Kevin d’une voix horrifiée. Non merci ! Une fois, ça suffit ! Pas question de se faire souffrir une seconde fois ! »

Comprenant difficilement la réaction du garçon, Lisa se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle finit les dernières gouttes de sa canette de Dr Pepper, puis jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et déclara soudain :

« Il faut que je vous laisse. Mon cours de physique commence dans dix minutes.

- Bon courage ! lança Astrid.

- On se retrouve tout à l’heure en cours d’espagnol ?

- Non, désolée, j’ai décidé de sécher les cours, cet après-midi, pour avoir plus de temps pour réviser l’ACT…

- Quoi ?

- Je n’ai pas trop le choix, maintenant que je sais que tu participes toi aussi à l’épreuve de samedi matin..., se justifia la blonde. Il faut bien que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté, si je veux réussir à te battre !

- Mais on ne vise même pas la même université ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Lisa, qui se doutait que le choix d’Astrid de sécher les cours de l’après-midi n’était pas sans lien avec le temps splendide qui régnait dehors, traversa la cour du lycée avec un pincement au cœur à l’idée de passer ses trois prochaines heures enfermée dans une salle de classe. Si seulement il s’agissait de trois heures de maths avec Mr Bates… Elle y serait allée en courant ! Mais c’était sur ses leçons de physique, d’espagnol et d’histoire qu’elle allait devoir se concentrer, et cela la chagrinait d’autant plus qu’elle savait que, pendant ce temps, d’autres se doreraient la pilule au soleil.

Cela faisait d’ailleurs plusieurs jours que l’odeur de la crème solaire parfumait les couloirs du lycée. Cet après-midi, elle se mêlait à l’odeur encore plus agréable du gazon fraîchement tondu, et Lisa ne pouvait s’empêcher de respirer à pleins poumons ce doux parfum qui lui faisait toujours penser à l’été.

Même le couloir principal du lycée semblait moins peuplé que d’habitude, la faute sans doute à ce soleil radieux qui attirait tous les élèves à l’extérieur. En se rendant à son casier pour y déposer sa lunch box et y récupérer ses livres de cours, Lisa eut néanmoins la surprise de tomber sur Hannah Baker, qui se débattait avec le loquet de son propre casier.

« Toujours difficile à ouvrir ? s’informa Lisa.

- Disons qu’il ne faut pas être pressé…, répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus.

- Tu as demandé à la vie scolaire si tu pouvais changer de casier, par hasard ?

- Je suis allée les voir, mais ils m’ont dit qu’il n’y en avait plus de libre et que je devais me contenter de celui-là… 

- Super…, commenta Lisa d’un air ironique.

- Tu l’as dit, soupira Hannah. Si tu n’as besoin de rien, c’est à la vie scolaire qu’il faut aller. »

Lisa réprima un gloussement. Sa voisine s’acharna à nouveau sur le loquet de son compartiment et, pour la énième fois, tira un grand coup sur la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit alors à la volée.

« Enfin ! s’écria Hannah avec soulagement.

- Au moins, tu sais que tu peux toujours l’ouvrir…

- Oui, après avoir recomposé le code au moins trois fois, avoir attendu plus de trente secondes entre chaque essai, avoir fait un tour sur moi-même en croisant les doigts et en récitant une incantation magique…

- Hahaha ! fit Lisa en rigolant. Du moment que tu n’as pas à sacrifier un poulet !

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! s’exclama Hannah entre deux rires.

- Je me demande si la durée d’ouverture de ton casier ne dépend pas non plus de la température ou du taux d’humidité… 

- Aaah, ces scientifiques ! s’exclama Hannah. Toujours à vouloir chercher une explication rationnelle ! Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre qu’il en existe une, pour ce cas…

- Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras peut-être récupérer un nouveau casier à la rentrée, dit Lisa en composant son code pour ouvrir le sien.

- Si j’arrive à survivre jusqu’à la rentrée…, marmonna Hannah. Tiens ! Tu as changé ton autocollant ? s’exclama-t-elle alors, en remarquant le nouveau sticker que Lisa avait collé sur la porte intérieure de son casier.

- Ah, euh… Oui » répondit la jeune fille d’un air un peu gêné.

Depuis son exclusion des Screaming Donuts, elle avait arraché le logo du groupe et l’avait remplacé par le sceau du MIT.

« Je me suis dit que ça ferait plus sérieux, expliqua Lisa en s’abstenant de préciser qu’elle s’était fait virer de son groupe de punk rock.

- C’est l’université que tu vises ?

- J’aimerais beaucoup y entrer, oui, répondit modestement Lisa, qui, en réalité, était tellement obsédée par le MIT qu’elle avait même remplacé le fond d’écran de son ordinateur par la photo du grand dôme de l’institut.

- Waouh…, commenta Hannah, impressionnée. Je croise les doigts pour que tu réussisses !

- Merci, mais ce n’est pas encore gagné... Il me reste une épreuve à passer samedi matin, et c’est certainement celle qui comptera le plus dans mon dossier de candidature... Elle dure plus de trois heures, et regroupe des questions d’anglais, de maths, de sciences et de compréhension de texte... Sans oublier le sujet de dissertation, même s’il n’est que facultatif.

- Ça alors ! se récria Hannah. Je ne savais pas que les tests standardisés pouvaient être aussi longs ! Maintenant, ça me donne encore moins envie d’en passer...

- Tu as encore le temps avant de passer ce genre de tests, la rassura Lisa.

- Tu penses ? Mr Porter m’a dit que c’était mieux si je m’y prenais le plus tôt possible…

- C’est vrai, mais peut-être pas dès la seconde... Tu as déjà une idée de l’université dans laquelle tu souhaites entrer ?

- Pas vraiment…, avoua Hannah. Je sais juste que je rêverais d’aller étudier à New York pour y devenir écrivain... J’avais vaguement songé à Columbia, mais Mr Porter m’a laissé entendre que je visais trop haut et qu’il fallait plutôt m’orienter vers une université publique…

- Pfff… Si tu écoutes tout ce que te dit Mr Porter, tu n’iras pas bien loin…, répliqua Lisa, qui se souvenait d’une entrevue durant laquelle le conseiller d’éducation l’avait dissuadée de choisir autant de cours en première, sous prétexte qu’elle n’arriverait jamais à gérer un emploi du temps aussi chargé. Malheureusement, il y a toujours des personnes qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de te décourager… Il faut essayer de les ignorer. A l’inverse, il faut accorder beaucoup plus d’importance aux encouragements que tu peux recevoir de certaines personnes, qui n’hésitent pas à montrer qu’elles croient en toi, même lorsque tu perds toute confiance. Ces personnes sont rares, mais elles existent.

- Tu en connais ?

- Oh oui…, répondit Lisa d’un air rêveur, en pensant au doux visage de Mr Bates. Mais c’est à toi de les trouver ! »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le vendredi matin, l’humeur de Lisa était à la fête. Les résultats de son test de physique du SAT étaient tombés la veille au soir, et elle avait eu l’heureuse surprise de découvrir sa note de 750/800. Une note inespérée, pour elle qui avait trouvé cet examen relativement complexe... Elle se demandait bien quel score elle obtiendrait à son épreuve de mathématiques qui, au contraire, lui avait semblé d’une étonnante facilité... En attendant, il lui tardait de retrouver Mr Bates à son cours de huit heures moins le quart, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Hélas, même en arrivant avec dix bonnes minutes d’avance, pour être sûre d’être la première à pouvoir parler à Mr Bates, Lisa eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. La porte de la salle était déjà ouverte, et Lisa reconnut la voix de son prof s’adressant à un élève qui l’avait manifestement devancée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Lorsqu’elle fit son entrée dans la classe, elle s’aperçut alors qu’Arthur MacFadden était déjà installé à sa table habituelle au premier rang, et discutait avec animation avec Mr Bates, assis en face de lui derrière son bureau.

« Je suis sûr que j’aurais pu avoir plus, si seulement certaines questions avaient été mieux formulées, affirma Arthur. L’une des questions de la partie sur les réactions d’oxydoréduction n’était vraiment pas claire… J’ai préféré ne pas y répondre, plutôt que de risquer d’entourer une réponse fausse en interprétant mal le problème… »

Lisa comprit vite que son camarade de classe parlait du test de chimie du SAT qu’il avait passé un mois plus tôt, et dont il avait appris la note la veille au soir. A en juger par ses dires, il n’avait pas obtenu le score maximal, et Lisa s’en réjouissait intérieurement, car elle non plus n'avait pas réussi à faire un sans-faute. Elle se demandait bien quelle note il avait pu avoir…

« 760/800, ce n’est pas si mal que ça, commenta alors Mr Bates. Surtout pour un premier essai. »

A ces mots, le cœur de Lisa se glaça. 760/800 ? C’était dix points de plus que ce qu’elle avait obtenu à son épreuve de physique ! Elle qui s’était fait une joie d’annoncer sa note à Mr Bates, pensant avoir réalisé un exploit, elle constatait avec frustration qu’elle s’était une nouvelle fois fait battre par Arthur. Pire encore : ce petit génie était venu exprès en avance en cours de maths pour se vanter de sa note devant Mr Bates ! Il volait ainsi la vedette à Lisa, qui avait eu la même idée que lui mais qui comprenait désormais que sa note de 750/600 n’avait plus rien d’exceptionnel.

Bouillonnant de rage, la jeune fille serra les poings et s’approcha de sa table pour s’y installer. Elle y posa son sac en bandoulière avec plus de violence qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que Mr Bates remarqua sa présence.

« Ah, bonjour Lisa ! s’exclama l’enseignant. Toi aussi, tu es très matinale, aujourd'hui !

- Oui, je… je me suis réveillée plus tôt que d’habitude... » expliqua Lisa, complétant dans sa tête : « ... _pensant pouvoir arriver la première et vous parler en privé…_  ».

Arthur ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer et continua son monologue :

« J’espère avoir une note encore plus élevée à mon test de maths du SAT. L’épreuve de samedi dernier était d’une facilité déconcertante ! Honnêtement, je ne m’attendais pas à des questions aussi triviales... »

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, elle aussi avait trouvé cet examen particulièrement facile, mais jamais elle n’aurait eu la prétention de tenir des propos aussi vaniteux devant son prof de maths. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle s’assit à sa place et déballa ses affaires, tout en essayant de contenir sa colère. Ce qui l’énervait au plus haut point, c’était de voir Arthur aussi confiant, et de se dire qu’il l’avait peut-être aussi battue à cette épreuve… Si jamais c’était le cas, elle se demandait si cela valait vraiment le coup de présenter sa candidature au MIT...

« Effectivement, j’ai pu jeter un coup d’œil au QCM de maths de samedi dernier, et cela m’a paru tout à fait abordable, confirma Mr Bates. Comparé aux exercices que j’ai pu vous donner durant l’année, c’était vraiment du gâteau !

- Oui, c’est à se demander s’il s’agissait bien du test de maths de niveau 2 ! lança Arthur.

- C’est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! » acquiesça Mr Bates en riant.

Lisa l’observa d’un air attristé. Autant elle adorait le voir rire, autant elle préférait quand c’était _elle_ qui le faisait rire. Arthur la rendait maintenant verte de jalousie. Non seulement il avait fait un meilleur score qu’elle au SAT, mais en plus il se permettait de monopoliser l’attention de son prof de maths. Celui-ci ne paraissait en effet ne s’occuper que du binoclard : il continuait de ne s’adresser qu’à lui, et n’avait même pas cherché à savoir quelle note avait eu Lisa à son propre test du SAT. C’était comme s’il avait oublié sa présence… Se sentant délaissée, la jeune fille éprouva pour la première fois de sa vie une once d’amertume à l’égard de celui qu’elle aimait tant.

« Dommage que les résultats de cette épreuve ne tombent pas avant les grandes vacances, déclara Arthur. J’aurais été ravi de vous faire savoir ma note ! »

Lisa écarquilla alors les yeux en comprenant la gravité de ce que son camarade venait de dire. Il ne restait effectivement plus que dix jours avant la fin des cours, et aucun de ses prochains résultats d’examens ne serait publié d’ici là ! A cause d’Arthur MacFadden, elle venait de rater l’unique occasion qu’elle aurait de communiquer sa note à Mr Bates. Le regard qu’elle porta à ce petit génie arrogant était plein de rancune. Une rancune à laquelle se mêlait désormais l’angoisse d’être bientôt séparée de Mr Bates pendant plus de deux mois...  
  


☆☆☆

A la sortie de son dernier cours de la matinée, Lisa se dirigea comme à son habitude vers son casier pour aller y chercher sa lunch box et y déposer ses affaires. Elle s’arrêta cependant à mi-chemin, interpellée par la vue de Will qui semblait étrangement occupé à gratter le côté intérieur de la porte de son casier pour en retirer un sticker. En s’approchant de lui, elle s’aperçut alors qu’il s’agissait ni plus ni moins que du logo des Screaming Donuts.

« Tiens, toi aussi tu avais mis cet autocollant dans ton casier ? s’exclama-t-elle à l’adresse du garçon en guise de salut. C’est marrant, j’avais collé le mien exactement au même endroit !

- Ça ne m’étonne pas, répondit Will en se tournant vers Lisa et en lui souriant à demi. J’imagine que tu l’as enlevé, toi aussi ?

- Bien obligée. Après m’être fait virer du groupe, je n’allais tout de même pas le garder ! Mais toi, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’arraches ? Ah ! Je suppose que tu dois commencer à nettoyer ton casier pour pouvoir le libérer avant ton départ du lycée ? 

- Pas vraiment, non…, soupira Will en baissant la tête. Personne ne t’a rien dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant… Les rumeurs circulent plutôt vite, dans ce lycée…

- Désolée, je ne prête pas vraiment attention aux rumeurs… Qu’est-ce que j’ai raté ?

- Disons pour faire court que tu n’es maintenant plus la seule à t’être fait bannir des Screaming Donuts… J’ai été viré du groupe, moi aussi.

- Quoi ? se récria Lisa. Toi ? Viré du groupe ? Mais… mais pourquoi ? Votre dernier concert s’est si mal passé que ça ?

- Non, ce n’est pas à cause du concert…

- Pourquoi,  alors ?

- James n’a pas supporté de me voir me rapprocher de sa copine, Jennifer. Il m’a accusé de chercher à la draguer lors des répétitions, et a réussi à convaincre les deux autres qu’ils pouvaient très bien se passer de moi… »

Lisa en croyait à peine ses oreilles. Will, qui était pourtant le batteur le plus doué qu’elle ait jamais connu, avait lui aussi fini par se faire virer des Screaming Donuts ? C’était à n’y rien comprendre ! James voulait-il faire couler le groupe en renvoyant ses meilleurs éléments ? D’un autre côté, sa réaction était légitime, s’il était vrai que Will avait essayé de faire du charme à sa copine... Cela n’aurait pas été si surprenant, après tout. Will était un véritable Don Juan, et Lisa avait souvent remarqué la façon dont il braquait son regard sur le décolleté plongeant de Jennifer. James avait sans doute fini par s’en rendre compte, lui aussi…

« Si seulement James n’avait pas pris la mauvaise habitude d’inviter sans arrêt sa copine aux répétitions, ce ne serait peut-être pas arrivé, fit remarquer Lisa en haussant les épaules.

- Le problème c’est que, à la fin, Jennifer n’était plus considérée comme une simple spectatrice, mais comme une membre du groupe à part entière, révéla Will. James l’a finalement recrutée pour qu’elle accompagne Steve au chant.

- Quoi ? s’offusqua Lisa. Une chanteuse dans un groupe de punk rock ?

- Ça existe. Tu connais Nina Hagen ?

\- Jamais entendu parler...

- C'est une chanteuse allemande qui a commencé sa carrière dans le punk... Elle chante d'une voix assez rauque, ce qui s'accorde plutôt bien avec le style.

- Et Jennifer chante elle aussi d'une voix rauque ? questionna Lisa d'un air dubitatif.

- C'est là que ça coince, admit Will. Jennifer a une voix plutôt aiguë et mélodieuse, qui ne correspond pas du tout au chant guttural de Steve... Le mélange des deux donne un résultat très bizarre... 

- J'imagine...

- Au final, je ne suis pas mécontent de quitter le groupe, car ça commençait à devenir vraiment n'importe quoi... 

- De toute façon, tu n'allais pas rester éternellement, étant donné que tu finis le lycée dans une semaine...

- C'est justement ce que j'ai fait remarquer à James, précisa Will. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ma présence une semaine de plus...

- Je suppose qu'il t'a déjà trouvé un remplaçant ?

- Probablement... Un de ses meilleurs potes, je parie...

- Je me demande si le groupe tiendra encore longtemps, à ce rythme-là...

- Bof, fit Will en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, ce n'est plus mon problème. Il faut savoir tourner la page et passer à autre chose.

- Tu as raison. J'espère que tu arriveras à retrouver un groupe de rock plus sérieux, à Virginia Tech...

- J'espère surtout que j'arriverai à me retrouver une copine ! » lança Will en riant.

A ces mots, Lisa leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Will était vraiment incorrigible !  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Après avoir pris congé de son ami, Lisa continua sa route jusqu'à son propre casier, sans se douter qu'une autre surprise l'y attendait. En effet, quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle constata qu'un post-it jaune avait été collé sur la porte métallique de son coffre, avec ces quelques mots écrits dessus :  _Bon courage pour ton exam de demain ! Je crois en toi._

Eberluée, Lisa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait. Elle finit par décoller le bout de papier pour le retourner, mais elle ne vit aucune signature au dos. Le message était anonyme. Qui donc avait bien pu écrire cela ?

La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Harold Bates. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle pensait à lui à longueur de journée, bien sûr ! Et parce qu'elle aurait rêvé de recevoir un petit mot de sa part, pour l'encourager pour son test de l'ACT du lendemain – en particulier après la déception qu'elle avait eue le matin même, en le voyant se désintéresser complètement d'elle. Ces quelques mots d'encouragement auraient été une merveilleuse idée pour lui de se faire pardonner. Sauf qu'elle connaissait son écriture par cœur, et que celle-ci ne correspondait pas du tout à celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Sur ce post-it, les points sur les i avaient la forme de petits cercles, tandis que ceux de Mr Bates étaient des points légèrement allongés, qui ressemblaient presque à des accents graves.

Plus elle analysait cette écriture mystérieuse, plus elle lui semblait être une écriture féminine. Mais à qui pouvait-elle appartenir ? Lisa n'avait que très peu d'amies filles... A vrai dire, elle ne voyait qu'Astrid, Alison et Lindsey... Et, parmi elles, seule Astrid était au courant qu'elle passait l'ACT, puisqu'elle aussi passait cet examen le même jour. Mais l'écriture d'Astrid était cursive et italique, et n'avait rien à voir avec ces lettres droites et détachées les unes des autres...

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion intense, Lisa en vint finalement à se demander si l'auteure de ce message ne s'était tout simplement pas trompée de casier. C'était fort possible, étant donné que tous les casiers se ressemblaient, vus de l'extérieur. Peut-être ce message était-il destiné à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, dont le casier se situait juste à côté du sien ? Peut-être était-il pour Hannah Baker ? Non. Lisa se souvenait que, deux jours auparavant, sa voisine de casier lui avait dit ne s'être encore inscrite à aucun test. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'elle en passe un le lendemain...

Ce fut alors que Lisa se rappela avoir confié à Hannah qu'elle participait à l'épreuve de l'ACT du samedi 10 juin. Se pouvait-il que la jeune fille s'en soit souvenue et soit à l'origine de ce bout de papier ? Plus Lisa y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Tout concordait, jusqu'aux derniers mots sur ce post-it :  _Je crois en toi_. Cette phrase faisait directement référence à ce que Lisa lui avait dit, au sujet de l'importance qu'il fallait accorder aux personnes qui nous encourageaient et qui croyaient en nous.

Jamais Lisa ne se serait attendue à recevoir de tels encouragements de la part d'Hannah ! Pas sous cette forme, en tout cas ! Elle qui ne la croisait qu'occasionnellement devant les casiers durant les intercours, et qui n'avait réellement pu échanger avec elle que lors de ses trois séances de soutien en maths, elle était agréablement surprise d'avoir été l'objet d'une attention si particulière. Souriant d'un air béat, Lisa plia le post-it en quatre et le rangea précieusement dans la poche de son jean. Ce petit morceau de papier, aussi insignifiant qu'il pût paraître, lui avait redonné du baume au cœur. Lisa se sentait moins seule, désormais. Elle se savait soutenue. Quelqu'un d'autre croyait en elle ! Heureusement que de telles personnes existaient sur terre !  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le lendemain matin, Lisa eut droit à un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Sa mère avait préparé pour elle une montagne de pancakes, des œufs brouillés au bacon, des tartines de beurre de cacahuètes et une carafe pleine de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées.

« Il faut que tu prennes des forces avant ton épreuve de quatre heures ! expliqua Amanda en accueillant sa fille dans la cuisine avec un large sourire.

- Avec tout ça, je vais surtout prendre des kilos..., commenta Lisa en se frottant les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller – il n'était que six heures, et elle se demandait à quelle heure sa mère avait dû se lever pour cuisiner tous ces plats.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une hypoglycémie ou que tu tombes d'inanition en plein milieu de l'épreuve ! C'est long, quatre heures...

- Je risque plutôt de m'endormir, si je mange trop... » dit Lisa, qui s'assit malgré tout à la table de la cuisine et commença à se servir en pancakes.

Elle était tellement gourmande qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de recouvrir ses crêpes d'une poignée de fraises du jardin et d'une généreuse dose de sirop d'érable. De quoi lui donner le plein d'énergie et de bonne humeur pour attaquer sereinement son dernier test standardisé de l'année scolaire.

A huit heures moins le quart, cependant, Lisa Thompson paraissait tout sauf sereine. Assise derrière la petite table qui portait son nom dans la salle d'examen n°2, elle ne cessait de se ronger les ongles en jetant des regards inquiets à chaque nouvel arrivant. La classe se remplissait petit à petit. Lisa, qui était arrivée la première, avait déjà installé sur sa table ses outils de travail : cinq crayons à papier, une gomme, sa calculatrice et deux piles de secours. Elle avait préféré ne pas prendre de taille-crayon et apporter à la place tout son stock de crayons gris, ce qui lui permettrait d'en changer dès qu'une mine serait usée, plutôt que de perdre son temps à la tailler. Avec Lisa, tout se jouait à la fraction de seconde près. Mais, après tout, n'était-ce pas une épreuve chronométrée ? Tous les moyens étaient bons pour essayer de gagner des points !

Astrid Lorensen fit bientôt son entrée dans la salle. En ce jour d'examen, elle avait revêtu un t-shirt particulièrement geek, sur lequel était écrite une équation invraisemblable : _2+2 = 5_ , suivie des mots explicatifs : _Pour de très grandes valeurs de 2_. Lisa connaissait ce t-shirt pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois sur les épaules d'Astrid. La blonde le portait à chacun de ses examens de maths, afin de déstabiliser ses adversaires et d'avoir plus de chances de les battre dans cette matière qui, à l'origine, n'était pas son fort. Aujourd'hui, le test de l'ACT comportait soixante questions de mathématiques, auxquelles les élèves devaient répondre en une heure seulement. Lisa n'était donc pas surprise de voir sa camarade habillée de la sorte. Elle aussi cherchait à grappiller des points par tous les moyens.

Par un heureux hasard, la table d'Astrid se trouvait juste à droite de celle de Lisa. Lorsque les deux amies se saluèrent, elles s'échangèrent un sourire qu'elles tentèrent de rendre naturel, mais qui ressembla inexorablement à un rictus, tant elles étaient stressées.

« Salut Lisa, dit Astrid en s'asseyant à sa place. Comment tu vas ?

- Disons que j'irai beaucoup mieux dans quatre heures...

- Et moi aussi ! D'ailleurs, ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau avec Kevin et moi à la fin de l'épreuve ? On a prévu de se retrouver au Rosie's Diner pour midi et demi.

- Si d'ici-là j'arrive à digérer tout ce que j'ai mangé au petit déjeuner, oui, pourquoi pas... 

- Super ! Comme ça, on pourra fêter la fin des examens autour d'un grand bol d'onions rings !

- Ou, si jamais on foire notre test, on pourra toujours noyer notre chagrin dans un grand verre de milkshake..., compléta Lisa, qui se laissa entraînée par son côté pessimiste.

- Dans tous les cas, j'ai hâte que cette épreuve se termine. J'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier à réviser, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de dîner, et je ne me suis pas couchée avant deux heures du matin !

- Waouh ! Tu ne dois pas être très fraîche... 

- Heureusement, j'ai prévu de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi » expliqua la blonde en montrant à sa camarade l'ensemble des victuailles qu'elle avait étalées sur sa table.

Lisa écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement quand elle vit toutes les provisions que sa camarade avait apportées : bananes, pêches, cerises, barres de céréales et boissons énergisantes... Il y en avait tellement que Mr Johnson, le prof de sciences sociales qui surveillait l'épreuve, finit par remarquer la table particulièrement encombrée de son élève, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire :

« Vous savez qu'il est interdit de manger dans la salle d'examen ?

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Astrid. Mais je n'ai même pas pris de petit déjeuner ! Comment voulez-vous que je survive jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve si je ne peux pas manger ?

- Vous aurez une pause de dix minutes, après le test de maths...

- Ah, ouf ! J'ai bien cru que j'avais apporté tout ça pour rien... »  
  


☆☆☆  
  


A huit heures précises, Mr Johnson referma la porte de la salle d'examen et distribua à chaque élève une fiche de renseignements à remplir. Lorsque tous les candidats eurent complété ce document, l'enseignant repassa dans les rangs pour le récupérer et le remplacer par la copie retournée du QCM de l'ACT. Lisa frétillait d'impatience sur sa chaise. Elle regardait fixement le verso blanc de son QCM pour essayer de déchiffrer à travers le papier les questions imprimées au recto, mais en vain. Une fois que Mr Johnson se fut assis derrière son bureau, il détacha sa montre de son poignet et la posa devant lui en attendant la demi. Quelques instants plus tard, il déclara alors :

« Vous pouvez commencer ! »

A ces mots, Lisa sentit monter en elle une violente poussée d'adrénaline et retourna sans plus tarder la copie de son test. La première partie était consacrée à l'anglais. Soixante-quinze questions de grammaire, de syntaxe et de rhétorique, auxquelles Lisa devait répondre en trois quarts d'heure. Une simple formalité, pour elle qui maniait la langue anglaise aussi bien qu'elle résolvait des équations.

A neuf heures et quart, top chrono, les élèves durent passer à la partie des mathématiques. Les questions de ce test se révélèrent encore plus faciles que celles du SAT de maths de niveau 2, ce que Lisa n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle se demandait ce que Mr Bates penserait de ce test, lorsqu'il le verrait. Il serait sans doute déconcerté par ces questions aussi triviales, et relirait à deux fois l'intitulé du QCM pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de l'ACT.

A la pause de dix heures et quart, tous les candidats sortirent dans le couloir pour se dégourdir les jambes et manger un morceau. Lisa, elle, préféra éviter la compagnie des autres, de peur d'entendre des propos qui lui feraient tomber le moral à zéro. Elle s'enfuit rapidement dans un des corridors d'à côté, et n'eut le temps que d'entendre le commentaire d'un élève qui s'exclamait joyeusement : « J'ai entouré toutes mes réponses au hasard ! Vous croyez que je peux avoir la moyenne ? ».

Les pas de Lisa l'entraînèrent instinctivement vers le couloir où se trouvait la salle de cours de Mr Bates. Les lieux étaient déserts et la porte de la classe était fermée. Lisa s'arrêta devant et observa la poignée d'un air alangui. Cette poignée noire sur laquelle Mr Bates posait sa main tous les jours... Lisa l'effleura de ses doigts en imaginant qu'elle retrouvait ainsi le contact indirect de la paume de Mr Bates. Jamais elle n'avait eu le plaisir de le toucher, et elle se demandait si elle aurait droit à ce bonheur, un jour... Rien que de pouvoir lui serrer la main, et elle serait déjà aux anges...

« Tu t'es perdue ? » demanda alors une voix féminine à l'autre bout du couloir.

Lisa sursauta brusquement en arrière et se retourna pour voir qui lui adressait la parole. Astrid se tenait devant elle, une canette de Red Bull à la main. Prise en flagrant délit, Lisa sentit son visage s'empourprer, et elle se mit à bégayer bêtement :

« Ah, euh... Oui, il semblerait... Ce... ce n'est pas la porte de notre salle d'examen ?

- Elle est là-bas, notre salle d'examen ! répondit Astrid en indiquant d'un mouvement de la tête le couloir derrière elle. Lisa, tu es sûre que ça va ? Ce test a l'air de t'avoir complètement chamboulée...

- Euuuh... Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus toute ma tête..., admit Lisa en se massant la nuque pour montrer son embarras. Je ne suis pas habituée à passer des épreuves aussi longues...

- Tu ne nous ferais pas une crise d'hypoglycémie, par hasard ? Tu veux une barre granola ?

- N... Non merci... Je n'ai toujours pas faim... 

- Bon. Il va être l'heure d'y retourner, de toute façon. Tu me suis ? »

Astrid fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la salle d'examen n°2 et Lisa lui emboîta le pas en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Cette fois, elle avait bien failli trahir son secret ! Si elle ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion, elle finirait pas y laisser des plumes...

☆☆☆  
  


Quatre heures... Cela paraissait une éternité, et pourtant... Pour Lisa, ces quatre heures de l'épreuve de l'ACT passèrent comme un éclair. Elle qui parfois en cours trouvait le temps long... Elle découvrait aujourd'hui que la meilleure manière de faire passer le temps plus vite était de se plonger dans un QCM de l'ACT ! Du moins pour les élèves qui, comme elle, savaient comment répondre aux questions et ne manquaient pas d'inspiration pour écrire leur dissertation. Lorsque la cloche sonna à midi pour marquer la fin de l'examen, Lisa acheva en vitesse la dernière phrase de sa conclusion.

« Posez vos crayons sur les tables, c'est terminé ! » s'exclama Mr Johnson à l'adresse des quelques candidats qui étaient restés pour participer à l'épreuve de rédaction.

Lisa mit le point final à son essai, lâcha son crayon à papier et s'écroula contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un soupir d'épuisement.

« Ouf ! lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Astrid, qui elle aussi semblait exténuée. Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! »

La blonde, qui était d'ordinaire très pale, avait les joues rouge écarlate et paraissait aussi essoufflée que si elle avait couru un cent mètres haies. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et elle finit par sortir une serviette éponge de son sac pour s'essuyer le visage.

« On ne pourra pas dire que je ne me serai pas donnée à fond pour cette épreuve ! lança-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. J'espère au moins que je n'aurai pas à la repasser ! »

 


	23. Le Green Jazz Festival

**Chapitre 23  
** _Le Green Jazz Festival_

La dernière semaine de cours au lycée Liberty passa à une vitesse inouïe. Maintenant que tous les élèves de première et de seconde étaient libérés des examens – la prochaine session de tests standardisés ne commençait pas avant la fin du mois d'août – et que les terminales n'avaient plus d'autres préoccupations que leur cérémonie de remise des diplômes prévue le samedi matin, nombreux étaient les lycéens qui n'hésitaient pas à sécher les cours de l'après-midi pour aller profiter du soleil dans les parcs d'Evergreen, sur les docks ou même à la plage.

Il fallait dire que certains profs semblaient eux-mêmes se croire déjà en vacances. Ils n'avaient plus de contrôles à surveiller, plus de copies à corriger, le programme du semestre était terminé, et ils peinaient à trouver des activités dignes de susciter l'intérêt de leurs élèves et de les retenir en classe. Mr Porter, pour meubler ses cours d'anglais, n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée que de projeter des films à longueur de journée. Lisa eut le droit à « Autant en emporte le vent », et ce film long de quatre heures occupa la totalité de ses six dernières leçons d'anglais. Elle manqua de s'endormir au beau milieu de la première séance, vit la classe se dépeupler de moitié à partir de la deuxième, et finit par se retrouver en compagnie d'une poignée d'élèves qui préféraient jouer à Candy Crush sur leur smartphone plutôt que de suivre les amours rocambolesques de Scarlett O'Hara.

Hélas, nombreux furent les enseignants qui, en panne d'inspiration, suivirent l'exemple de Mr Porter. Le prof d'histoire de Lisa choisit de montrer à ses élèves « Les raisins de la colère » – un film encore plus vieux que « Autant en emporte le vent », mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'être plus court – et son prof d'économie opta pour un documentaire assommant sur le krach boursier de 2008.

Heureusement que l'équipe enseignante comptait encore quelques rares exceptions, parmi lesquelles figurait bien évidemment Mr Bates. Il fut probablement le seul professeur qui continua de faire travailler ses élèves jusqu'au bout, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au tout dernier jour. Lui, au moins, ne tarissait pas d'idées pour occuper ses élèves. En ce lundi 19 juin, à quatre heures seulement du début des grandes vacances – les lycéens terminaient exceptionnellement les cours à midi –, il avait concocté à la classe de Lisa une série d'exercices de géométrie analytique, pour leur rappeler les heureux souvenirs du début du premier semestre.

Si la plupart des élèves y voyaient plutôt une ennuyeuse corvée, Lisa, elle, savourait avec bonheur le plaisir de résoudre ces problèmes géométriques qui lui évoquaient en effet ses tout premiers cours avec Mr Bates. Comme le temps avait passé vite ! Elle n'avait pas vu filer cette année scolaire ! A croire que le temps s'écoulait plus rapidement quand on était amoureuse... Pendant près de huit mois, Mr Bates avait occupé ses moindres pensées, et les heures passées avec lui lui avaient toujours paru filer comme des secondes... Pour cette ultime leçon de maths avant les vacances d'été, Lisa entendait bien profiter de chacun de ces instants avec son prof aussi pleinement que s'il s'agissait des derniers de sa vie.

Alors que la classe était plongée dans un silence studieux, uniquement perturbé par le bruit des crayons sur le papier et le bourdonnement d'une mouche, Lisa ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d’œil à la dérobée en direction de Mr Bates, assis derrière son bureau. Il portait ce jour-là son nœud papillon bordeaux, assorti à un pantalon de la même couleur, et délicatement serré autour du col d’une chemise blanche à fins carreaux bleu marine. Pendant que ses élèves cogitaient, il s’efforçait de tuer le temps en feuilletant distraitement les pages du manuel de mathématiques de première, comme pour s’assurer que ses cours avaient bien couvert l’ensemble du programme. Lisa l’observait d’un air rêveur, se délectant à la vue de ce visage si séduisant, qu’elle essayait de graver dans son esprit pour les deux mois à venir. Ses épais sourcils bruns étaient légèrement froncés – signe de sa concentration – et ses yeux marron parcouraient les lignes du bouquin qu’il tenait entre les mains en brillant d’un éclat vif qui reflétait son génie. Comme ses lunettes en écailles de tortue glissaient doucement sur son nez, il les réajusta en appuyant son index gauche sur le milieu de la monture, entre les deux carreaux, ce qui le rendit encore plus sérieux. Il finit par détourner son attention du bouquin, et son regard croisa alors celui de la seule élève de la classe dont la tête n’était pas penchée sur son cahier d’exercices.

« Lisa ? questionna-t-il d’une voix surprise, et le cœur de la nommée se figea soudain. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Prise sur le fait, Lisa se mit à rougir, et elle s’empressa de bégayer : « Oh, euh… Non, non… Tout… tout va très bien… », avant de baisser coupablement les yeux sur son exercice de géométrie.

« Si tu as terminé, tu peux continuer avec l’exercice 12, lui dit Mr Bates. C’est un problème sur les coniques, qui demande un peu plus de réflexion que les autres et qui devrait te plaire… »

Lisa fut flattée que Mr Bates prenne soin de ne pas la laisser s’ennuyer et lui confie devant ses camarades un problème de niveau avancé, mais, en réalité, elle était loin d’avoir fini tous ses exercices. Pas étonnant, étant donné qu’elle avait passé le tiers de son temps à rêvasser en contemplant secrètement l'enseignant ! Elle commençait à peine l’avant-dernier problème de la liste, qui ne comportait pas moins de huit questions… Elle fit cependant mine d’avoir progressé autant que Mr Bates semblait l’imaginer et lui répondit avec un timide sourire : « D’accord ».

L’objectif était maintenant pour elle de rattraper le retard qu’elle venait de prendre, avant que Mr Bates ne se mette à passer entre les rangs et ne s’aperçoive qu’elle n’avait toujours pas jeté un œil à l’exercice 12. Elle tenta de se concentrer, malgré le bruit pénible que faisait la mouche en virevoltant dans la classe, et malgré la tentation qu’elle avait à chaque instant de relever la tête pour admirer une nouvelle fois l’homme assis juste en face d’elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s’aperçut cependant qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir du mal à réfléchir. Mr Bates avait à nouveau délaissé son livre pour fixer un regard perplexe vers le fond de la salle. Lisa ne put s’empêcher de se retourner sur sa chaise pour voir ce dont il s’agissait, et remarqua alors que plusieurs élèves des deux derniers rangs avaient totalement cessé d’écrire et préféraient regarder en l’air la mouche qui volait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mr Bates en se levant de son bureau pour rejoindre les lycéens oisifs. C’est la mouche qui vous embête ? »

A son tour, l’enseignant leva la tête pour suivre avec intérêt les déplacements chaotiques de l’insecte, comme s’il essayait d’en calculer la trajectoire.

« Vous n’allez tout de même pas vous laisser distraire par une mouche ! » lança-t-il à ses élèves, qui tâchèrent de se focaliser à nouveau sur les exercices qu’ils avaient laissés en plan.

Pendant ce temps, l’enseignant alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour permettre à la mouche de s'échapper, et il suffit de quelques secondes avant que l’insecte trouve effectivement la sortie.

« On a eu de la chance, c’était une mouche intelligente » commenta Mr Bates en refermant la fenêtre.

Profitant d’être debout parmi ses élèves, il commença à se promener au milieu des rangées de tables pour inspecter l’avancée des travaux. Lisa sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer : il fallait à tout prix qu’elle se dépêche de finir les deux derniers problèmes de la liste pour pouvoir s’attaquer au numéro 12 avant que son prof n’arrive à sa table !

Par chance, Mr Bates s’attarda un moment à côté de Zach Dempsey, se penchant au-dessus de son cahier d’exercices pour lire ses équations et observer ses figures géométriques.

« Elle est pas mal, mon ellipse ? s’enquit Zach avec un grand sourire plein d’espoir.

- Ça va… J’ai vu pire…, commenta Mr Bates. Je _vois_ pire » ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers la table voisine et en découvrant le dessin d’ellipse de Bryce Walker.

Lisa étouffa un gloussement de rire, ce qui attira l’attention de son voisin de gauche, Arthur MacFadden.

« C’est quel exercice qu’il faut faire, quand on a terminé ? » lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Le sourire de Lisa s’évanouit aussitôt. Ce petit génie avait fini par la devancer ! Elle aurait dû s’y attendre... Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on passait son temps à reluquer son prof de maths et à rire à ses blagues.

« Exercice 12 » répondit la jeune fille en grinçant des dents et en se demandant s’il ne valait mieux pas qu’elle passe directement à cet exercice plutôt que de laisser Arthur la distancer davantage.

Par chance, Mr Bates décida d’aller corriger lui-même les exercices au tableau, et comme il en avait cinq à traiter et qu’il ne restait plus qu’un quart d’heure de cours, Lisa en conclut qu’il n’y avait plus aucun risque pour elle que l’enseignant s'aperçoive de son retard. Elle pouvait donc désormais l’observer à l’envi, sans culpabiliser ni se soucier du reste.

Soulagée, elle reposa son stylo et appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main pour admirer paisiblement Mr Bates. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et remplissait le tableau de formules aussi longues les unes que les autres. Il écrivait de sa main gauche avec une rapidité déconcertante, et il ne lui suffit que de cinq minutes pour résoudre le premier problème.

« Des questions ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la classe. Des inquiétudes ? Vous avez tous compris comment passer d’une équation cartésienne à une équation réduite de conique ? »

Les élèves restèrent plongés dans un silence de plomb. Certains semblaient tellement perdus qu’ils fixaient le tableau avec des yeux hagards, la bouche entrouverte d’effarement ; d’autres fronçaient les sourcils en tentant de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit sur l’ardoise comme s’il s’agissait d'hiéroglyphes.

« Oui ? Non ? s’enquit l’enseignant. Une réponse ? Un petit signe de tête ? Ah, voilà ! s’exclama-t-il en souriant à Arthur, qui avait daigné hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Peut-être même une confirmation verbale ? »

Lisa, qui ne supportait pas de voir une classe aussi peu réactive en présence de Mr Bates, ne put alors s’empêcher de s’écrier haut et fort : « OUI ! », ce qui surprit un bon nombre de ses camarades. Le sourire du prof s’élargit et ses yeux brillèrent de joie lorsqu’il lui répondit :

« Aaah ! Merci, Lisa, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! »

«  _Pas autant que de vous entendre prononcer mon prénom !_  » pensa la jeune fille avec ravissement.

Mr Bates se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau pour s’attaquer à la correction du deuxième exercice. Lisa, qui jusque-là avait répondu juste à toutes les questions, se replongea dans sa contemplation. Elle se délectait à la vue des larges épaules de Mr Bates, impeccablement soulignées par les coutures de sa chemise. Celle-ci était repassée à la perfection, sans le moindre pli, hormis ceux sur ses manches qu’il avait retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Lisa se demandait s’il repassait lui-même ses chemises ou s’il allait les porter au pressing… Vu la taille de sa garde-robe, l’entretien de ses costumes devait soit lui prendre beaucoup de temps libre, soit lui coûter beaucoup d’argent… A moins qu’il ne confie cette tâche à sa femme ? Mais Lisa chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur son prof. Ses cheveux bruns et courts étaient coupés net au-dessus de sa nuque, formant un contour propre et arrondi, qui venait effleurer le haut du col de sa chemise. La partie visible de son cou exerçait sur elle une irrésistible attraction... Elle rêvait de s’en approcher pour y déposer un baiser… Quel délice ce serait de sentir sa peau contre ses lèvres et de s’enivrer de son parfum !

La sonnerie de neuf heures moins vingt retentit à tout rompre, tirant brutalement Lisa de sa rêverie. Ce bruit strident lui déchira le cœur autant qu’il lui déchira les tympans. Il marquait pour elle la fin de son tout dernier cours de l’année avec Mr Bates.

« Déjà ? »  murmura Lisa d’un air désemparé.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. A vrai dire, elle _refusait_ d’y croire. Alors que tous ses camarades se levaient de leur chaise pour s’empresser de quitter la salle en souhaitant de bonnes vacances à leur prof, Lisa, elle, rechignait à ranger ses affaires. Essayant de prolonger autant que possible ses dernières secondes en compagnie de Mr Bates, elle ne trouva pas de meilleure excuse que de défaire puis de refaire les lacets de ses Converses. Hélas, lorsqu’elle fut la dernière dans la classe et qu’elle vit arriver les premiers élèves du cours suivant, elle comprit qu’il était temps pour elle de céder sa place et de se rendre en anglais. Aller voir la fin de « Autant en emporte le vent » ne la réjouissait guère, mais ce supplice n’était rien comparé à la douleur qu’elle éprouvait à l’idée de devoir prendre congé de Mr Bates.

Enfilant à contre-cœur son sac en bandoulière, Lisa se tourna vers l’enseignant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. La vue de son regard si vif et pénétrant la fit avaler sa salive. Elle ne trouvait même pas la force de lui dire « bonnes vacances ».

« Ne tarde pas trop, Lisa, lui recommanda Mr Bates. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates le début de ton prochain cours... 

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n’y pas grand-chose à rater ! 

- Tout de même… Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes avec Mr Porter ! Tu ferais mieux d’y aller… 

- Je file, dans ce cas ! Bonnes vacances ! 

- Bonnes vacances, Lisa. Repose-toi bien. 

- Merci, vous aussi, répondit la jeune fille, avant d’ajouter d’une voix chargée d’émotion : A bientôt ! »

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se précipita vers la sortie et se mit à courir dans le couloir comme une dératée. Elle ne tenait pour rien au monde à ce que Mr Bates la voie s’effondrer devant lui.

La gorge nouée, elle parvint à retenir ses pleurs jusqu’à son arrivée devant la porte fermée de la salle de Mr Porter. Le bruit provenant de l’intérieur lui confirma que la projection du film était déjà commencée. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Lisa entrouvrit doucement la porte et vit que la classe était plongée dans le noir. Les élèves du premier rang étaient soit en train de dormir, soit en train de jouer sur leur téléphone portable, et même Mr Porter avait l’air de somnoler derrière son bureau... L’entrée de Lisa passa quasiment inaperçue. Profitant de l’obscurité, elle se faufila jusqu’à sa place au dernier rang, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise d’un air abattu. Elle fixa un regard morne sur l’écran de télévision, mais ses pensées allèrent directement à Mr Bates, et son chagrin ne tarda pas à la submerger.

Deux larmes se mirent à glisser lentement le long de ses joues. Lisa ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Il faisait tellement sombre dans la salle, que personne ne pouvait remarquer qu’elle était en train de pleurer. Personne ne se préoccupait d’elle, de toute façon… Il n’y avait que Mr Bates qui, durant cette année scolaire, lui avait témoigné une attention sincère et désintéressée. Il n’y avait que lui qui l’avait soutenue et encouragée sans relâche dans son travail de tous les jours. Il n’y avait que lui qu’elle aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme… Il n’y avait que lui… Et elle venait de le quitter pour plus de deux mois… Deux mois et demi sans le voir… Cela lui paraissait une éternité.  


☆☆☆  


« Deux mois et demi de vacances ! Quel pied ! » s’exclama Joey à l’heure du déjeuner.

Il était midi pile et les grandes vacances venaient officiellement de commencer. Lisa,  Astrid, Joey et Kevin s’étaient réunis autour de leur table de pique-nique habituelle pour un dernier repas dans la cour du lycée avant de partir en congés. Le temps était radieux, le soleil brillait de mille feux dans un ciel sans nuages, et la chaleur qui enveloppait les airs était adoucie par une brise bienvenue.

L’humeur était à la fête. Des lycéens couraient dans l’herbe en poussant des cris de joie, d’autres s’empressaient de franchir les grilles du lycée pour sortir en ville célébrer leur liberté retrouvée. Tout le monde se laissait gagner par l’euphorie, savourant ces premiers instants de détente comme une heureuse délivrance. Tout le monde… sauf Lisa.

La pauvre jeune fille avait bien du mal à cacher sa tristesse. Même son délicieux bagel au saumon et à l’avocat n’arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral. Elle le contemplait d’un air las, et n’avait toujours pas trouvé l’envie de mordre dedans.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d’enterrement, Lisa ? s’étonna Astrid, qui avait rarement vu son amie manquer d’appétit.

- Tu es triste parce que les cours sont terminés et que tu n’auras plus de devoirs à faire pendant deux mois et demi ? plaisanta Kevin.

- Tu aurais dû en demander à Mr Bates ! lança Joey. Je suis sûr qu’il t’en aurait donné une tonne à faire pour septembre. »

«  _J’aurais dû lui demander beaucoup de choses,_ songea Lisa. _A commencer par ce qu’il comptait faire pendant ses vacances…_  »

La jeune fille brûlait d’envie de connaître le programme de son prof de maths pour la pause estivale. Avait-il prévu de partir loin d’ici, visiter de la famille, des amis ou une île paradisiaque ? Préférait-il rester dans le coin, pour continuer de découvrir cette région dans laquelle il s’était installé moins d’un an auparavant ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Mr Bates avait opté pour cette seconde possibilité. S’il était toujours dans les parages durant les congés, peut-être aurait-elle une chance de l’apercevoir ?

De son côté, elle était sûre de rester à Clayton et dans ses environs. Sa mère continuait de travailler jusqu’à fin juillet et ne pouvait s’accorder que deux semaines de pause début août. Afin d’éviter les dépenses, elle préférait ne pas quitter la région. Le seul voyage qu’elle offrait à Lisa était celui jusqu’à Milford pour rendre visite à ses grands-parents. Autant dire que Lisa ne voyait pas beaucoup de paysage… Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. A vrai dire, elle avait pris l’habitude de ces vacances sédentaires. En tant que fille unique, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de s’occuper. Que ce soit en se baladant dans la nature, à pied ou à vélo, en se faisant bronzer dans son jardin avec un bon bouquin dans les mains, en jouant de la guitare ou de la basse, en dessinant, en écrivant, en faisant de la photographie ou du bénévolat au refuge pour animaux… Non, vraiment, les activités ne manquaient pas. Sans compter les sorties que lui proposaient parfois ses amis lorsqu’ils étaient dans le voisinage : au cinéma, à la piscine ou même au bord de mer. La plage de sable la plus proche n’était qu’à une dizaine de kilomètres d’Evergreen. Certes, l’eau n’était pas très chaude – sa température dépassait rarement les vingt degrés, même en période estivale – mais elle offrait un agréable rafraîchissement durant les fortes chaleurs.

« Je pense que je vais plutôt profiter de ces grandes vacances pour me changer les idées, rétorqua finalement Lisa – même si elle savait pertinemment qu’il lui serait impossible de chasser Mr Bates de ses pensées. Parfois, ça fait du bien de se vider la tête... 

- Hahaha ! s’esclaffa Kevin. Joey en sait quelque chose ! Vu qu’il n’y a jamais rien dans la sienne, ce n’est pas très compliqué, pour lui ! 

- Eh ! protesta Joey en poussant du coude son camarade.

- En tout cas, j'en connais une qui n’aura pas trop de mal à se changer les idées » reprit Kevin en dévisageant Astrid d’un air envieux.

La blonde sourit, puis répondit aux regards interrogateurs de Lisa et Joey en leur expliquant :

« Mes parents et moi partons pour trois semaines à Hawaï.

- Waouh ! La chance ! s’exclama Joey. Quand je pense que le seul grand voyage que je vais faire durant les vacances sera la tournée des universités d’Etat de Californie… 

- C’est nettement moins excitant, en effet… » commenta Kevin.

Lisa, elle, se demandait si elle aurait l’occasion d’aller cet été jusqu’à Boston pour visiter le MIT… Sa mère accepterait-elle de sacrifier une partie de ses deux semaines de congés et de casser sa tirelire pour accompagner sa fille à l’autre bout des Etats-Unis, dans le seul but de voir à quoi ressemblait l’université de ses rêves ? Plus Lisa y songeait, plus elle en doutait…

« J’espère au moins qu’il ne fera pas trop chaud, reprit Astrid. L’été dernier, nous sommes allés aux Bahamas, et j’ai vraiment cru que j’allais mourir… 

- Plains-toi ! lança Kevin. Tout ce que j’espère, moi, c’est que tu ne tomberas pas sous le charme d’un beau surfeur musclé avec lequel tu finiras par m'oublier...

- Oh, je vois que monsieur est jaloux ! s’exclama Astrid. Comme c’est mignon ! ajouta-t-elle avant d’embrasser son petit ami sur la bouche. T’inquiète, je t’enverrai des cartes postales pour te donner des nouvelles !

- Aaah, si seulement j’avais de  quoi me payer un vol pour Hawaï, je serais venu avec toi…, se lamenta le garçon. Au lieu de ça, je vais encore passer toutes mes vacances à me morfondre à Evergreen…

- Ne t’en fais pas, le rassura Joey, je suis sûr qu’on trouvera le moyen de s’amuser sans ta dulcinée. 

- Ah oui ? En faisant quoi ? demanda Kevin d’un air dubitatif. En jouant à Guild Wars 2 toute la journée ?

- Pas seulement ! On pourra aussi aller au festival de jazz d’Evergreen, du 27 au 30 juillet. Mon frère viendra y jouer avec son groupe, avant de continuer sa tournée sur la côte ouest. Il m’a demandé si je pouvais l’aider à installer le matériel sur scène et à vendre des disques pendant ses concerts. »

A ces mots, Lisa releva la tête de sa lunch box et fixa Joey avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Le festival de jazz d’Evergreen ? Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n’y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que cet événement avait lieu dans la ville, attirant toujours des milliers de visiteurs venus des quatre coins des Etats-Unis. Jamais Lisa n’avait éprouvé un intérêt particulier à y aller, mais maintenant que son cœur ne battait plus qu’au rythme de son amour pour Mr Bates, ces festivités lui apparaissaient sous un tout nouveau jour. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que son prof de maths s’y rende, lui qui était un grand amateur de jazz… Si elle aussi allait y faire un tour, peut-être aurait-elle l’occasion de le croiser ? La jeune fille sentit renaître en elle une lueur d’espoir à l’idée qu’elle pourrait revoir Mr Bates pendant les vacances...

« Pas de bol, les gars ! lança Astrid. Je serai déjà rentrée de Hawaï, le 27 juillet !

- Mince, moi qui pensais pouvoir profiter de ton absence pour faire la fête tous les soirs au festival ! plaisanta Kevin.

- Pas grave, fit Joey en haussant les épaules. Tu pourras venir avec nous, si ça t’intéresse, dit-il à d’Astrid, comme si elle avait besoin de sa permission pour sortir avec son propre copain. Lisa, tu voudras aussi nous accompagner ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s’éclaira d’un large sourire, et ce fut avec une joie retrouvée qu’elle répondit :

« Avec plaisir ! »  


☆☆☆  


Contrairement à ce que Lisa avait redouté, ses grandes vacances ne commencèrent pas si mal que ça. Dès le deuxième jour de ses congés – qui était aussi le premier jour de l’été –, elle eut l’occasion de se réjouir en découvrant sur internet les résultats de son test de l’ACT : alors que l’essai qu’elle avait écrit durant son épreuve optionnelle de rédaction fut gratifié d’un honorable 5/6, ses réponses au QCM d’anglais, de maths, de sciences et de lecture lui valurent la note inespérée de 35/36, ce qui la propulsait directement parmi les meilleurs candidats au MIT. Inutile de dire qu’elle fêta cette heureuse nouvelle le soir même avec sa mère, autour d’un barbecue qu’elles improvisèrent toutes les deux dans le jardin en faisant griller des ribs, des brochettes de bœuf et des épis de maïs.

Lisa retrouva rapidement le bonheur de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée tous les jours, et de pouvoir prendre de longs petits déjeuners devant la télé en regardant des dessins animés idiots. Comme sa mère continuait de travailler du matin au soir, elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule, mais elle préférait passer le plus clair de son temps dehors, dans le jardin. Elle voulait profiter au maximum du plein air, et s’adonnait à la plupart de ses activités à ciel ouvert, que ce soit pour lire – elle s’était replongée dans la saga Harry Potter –, pour écrire – elle griffonnait sur un carnet des poèmes d’amour dédiés à Mr Bates – ou pour jouer aux échecs – elle essayait d’apprendre toute seule, dans l’espoir qu’un jour elle pourrait se mesurer à son prof de maths.

Mais ce qu’elle préférait par-dessus tout, c’était jouer de la guitare, pieds nus dans l’herbe de son jardin. Ses morceaux se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et mélancoliques. Elle s’entraînait sur « ATWA » de System Of A Down, dont l’intro lente et triste la plongeait dans une sorte de torpeur sentimentale, et dont les paroles, en lui rappelant son amour impossible pour Mr Bates, ne faisaient qu’aggraver sa douleur. « You don’t care about how I feel, I don’t feel it anymore »... Oui, c’était bien cela qui lui causait le plus de peine : Mr Bates ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir pour lui... Peut-être un jour finirait-elle par se lasser et par ne plus rien éprouver pour lui ? Hélas, elle avait l’étrange pressentiment que son amour pour lui durerait toute sa vie...

Les propres compositions musicales de Lisa étaient maintenant bien éloignées du style punk rock de ses débuts. Elles se rapprochaient inexorablement du genre gothique que la jeune fille avait appris à aimer, en écoutant en boucle des groupes comme Nightwish, Within Temptation, Epica ou encore Leave’s Eyes. Inspirée par ses sentiments pour Mr Bates, affligée à la pensée que jamais son amour ne serait réciproque, elle faisait sortir de sa guitare des mélodies chargées de langueur et de nostalgie. Elle se plaisait à jouer en contemplant les nuages, et se couchait parfois dans l’herbe, avec sa guitare sur le ventre, pour admirer le ciel tout en continuant de gratter les cordes de son instrument. Bien sûr, Léo se demandait si Lisa avait encore toute sa tête lorsqu’il la retrouvait ainsi allongée au beau milieu du jardin, comme écrasée sous le poids de sa propre guitare. Mais le chat ne s’attardait jamais bien longtemps près du corps de sa maîtresse, car le bruit qui continuait de sortir de l’instrument lui cassait beaucoup trop les oreilles. Contrarié, il s’enfuyait le plus loin possible pour trouver un coin tranquille où faire la sieste.

Les derniers jours de juin furent marqués par une série d’orages particulièrement violents. Lisa, qui adorait regarder les éclairs, se faisait une joie de rester dehors sur la terrasse, assise sur son banc en face du champ de maïs du voisin. Au-dessus de la plantation, elle voyait défiler d’immenses nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient le ciel  et menaçaient de crever à tout moment. L’air était lourd et chargé de l’odeur un peu musquée de la pluie et de la terre mouillée. Une odeur si agréable, que Lisa respirait à pleins poumons, savourant ce parfum qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Mr Bates… Elle apercevait par instants des éclairs lointains, accompagnés par le grondement du tonnerre. S’ensuivaient toujours des ondées salvatrices qui venaient rafraîchir l’atmosphère. Lisa se réfugiait alors à la maison et regardait la pluie battre contre les fenêtres du salon, en appréciant le bonheur de se sentir à l’abri.

Parmi les dates importantes du mois de juillet – outre celle de la fête nationale des Etats-Unis qui était célébrée le mardi 4 –, le mercredi 12 juillet était le jour tant redouté de la publication des résultats de la dernière épreuve du SAT de la session de printemps. Pour Lisa, il s’agissait de son test de maths de niveau 2, celui qu’elle se souvenait avoir réussi avec une incroyable facilité. Aussi s’empressa-t-elle de se connecter au site internet du SAT pour y découvrir son score… de 800/800.

Ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes, Lisa se pencha sur l’écran de son ordinateur pour s’assurer qu’elle avait bien lu. 800/800 ? Ne s’agissait-il pas d’un bug ou d’une faute de frappe ? Certes, elle savait qu’elle s’était plutôt bien débrouillée à cette épreuve, mais de là à faire un sans-faute ? Elle n’en revenait pas ! C’était tellement beau ! Tout cela, elle le devait à Mr Bates. C’était lui qui, par la qualité de ses cours et la quantité de ses exercices, lui avait permis de réussir ce test haut la main. Si seulement elle avait pu le revoir, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras pour le remercier ! A la place, elle se contenta de ressortir la photo qu’elle avait prise de lui en janvier et d’embrasser tendrement son visage.

Si l’arrivée du 12 juillet avait plongé Lisa dans une certaine fébrilité, la date qu’elle attendait avec le plus d’impatience était sans conteste celle du 27 juillet, jour d’ouverture du Green Jazz Festival. Ce jour-là, la ville d’Evergreen était en pleine effervescence. Des touristes affluaient dans les rues pour écouter des groupes de jazz venus de tous les horizons, parmi lesquels les Midnight Owls, dont le leader n’était autre que le grand frère de Joey, Matt Barker. Celui-ci entamait avec sa formation une tournée qui devait durer tout l’été et traverser les états de Californie, d’Oregon et de Washington. Âgé de vingt-sept ans – soit dix années de plus que Joey –, il travaillait en tant que prof d’histoire dans un collège de Denver. Son temps libre était consacré à la musique, et plus particulièrement au jazz : à la fois chanteur, trompettiste et clarinettiste amateur, il avait formé les Midnight Owls en s’entourant d’un bassiste, d’un batteur et d’une saxophoniste. De par la qualité de leurs morceaux et de leurs prestations scéniques, les quatre musiciens avaient acquis une certaine renommée dans le Colorado, et avaient fini par exporter leur musique par le biais d’albums studios et de tournées régulières. Le groupe avait bientôt vu naître un petit fan club, qui s’était rapidement agrandi, en attirant toujours plus de jeunes femmes qui tombaient sous le charme du chanteur. Il fallait dire que Matt n'était pas désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire. Les cheveux bruns et courts, les yeux bleus, il avait un visage avenant et une carrure solide. Lorsqu’il était sur scène, il se dégageait de lui un tel charisme, qu’il n’avait pas de mal à séduire le public.

Lisa, qui n’avait entendu parler de lui que par le biais de Joey, eut la chance de faire sa connaissance dès le premier jour du festival. Ce jour-là, elle se rendit avec Kevin et Astrid au centre ville d’Evergreen, et tous les trois allèrent retrouver Joey devant le bar du Pass Port où devait se produire le groupe de son frère. Joey, qui était arrivé sur place une heure auparavant pour aider Matt et ses musiciens à mettre en place leur matériel et régler la sono, s’accorda une pause pour accueillir ses amis. Il portait un t-shirt « Midnight Owls » avec le mot « Staff » écrit en lettres majuscules dans son dos, ce qui n’était pas sans lui donner une certaine fierté. Bientôt rejoint par son grand frère, Joey s’empressa de faire les présentations. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Lisa fut l’absence de ressemblance entre les deux frangins. Si elle n’avait pas déjà été au courant de leur lien de parenté, jamais elle ne l’aurait deviné. De figure, Matt lui paraissait beaucoup plus mâture que Joey, dont le visage rond et presque lunaire lui avait toujours semblé un peu candide. Peut-être cela était-il dû à leur différence d’âge assez importante ? Dans tous les cas, Lisa devait avouer qu’elle trouvait Matt bien plus séduisant que son petit frère, et elle n’était pas étonnée que Joey lui ait confié un jour être jaloux du succès de son frangin auprès des filles.

« A quelle heure commence votre concert ? s’enquit Astrid, qui portait ce jour-là un chapeau de paille et des boucles d’oreilles en forme de cornets de glace vanille-fraise.

- Ça ne va pas tarder, répondit Matt. Encore quelques réglages, et nous devrions être prêts dans un quart d’heure. 

- Parfait ! En attendant, on peut s’installer en terrasse et commander quelque chose » proposa la blonde.

Lisa suivit Kevin et Astrid jusqu’à une petite table ronde ensoleillée, tandis que Joey retournait avec son frère procéder aux derniers ajustements. Si le couple d’amoureux qu’elle accompagnait semblait profiter sereinement de cette belle après-midi estivale, Lisa, elle, était sur le qui-vive. Elle tournait la tête de tous côtés pour tenter d’apercevoir Mr Bates parmi les passants ou les clients du Pass Port assis en terrasse. Pour le moment, elle ne le distinguait nulle part, mais elle gardait bon espoir. Après tout, Joey ne lui avait-il pas dit que les Midnight Owls figuraient parmi les meilleurs groupes du festival ? Tôt ou tard, Mr Bates finirait par entendre parler d'eux et par venir les écouter.

Même si elle ne raffolait pas de jazz, Lisa dut admettre qu’elle fut impressionnée par la performance des Midnight Owls. Leur concert débuta à cinq heures pile et attira une foule de curieux. Les spectateurs, d’abord séduits par cette musique entraînante et joyeuse, furent rapidement conquis par le talent des musiciens, en particulier celui de Matt, qui maîtrisait la trompette aussi bien que la clarinette, et dont la voix de crooner était un pur plaisir pour les oreilles. Le groupe invita bientôt le public à danser le swing sur ses morceaux, et plusieurs couples se mirent à se balancer au rythme de la batterie et de la basse, sur une petite piste de danse improvisée devant la scène.

« Ça te dit de les rejoindre ? proposa Kevin à Astrid.

- Et comment ! s’écria gaiement la blonde. Lisa, ça t’embête si on t’abandonne cinq minutes ? Je peux te confier mon chapeau ?

- Euh… Okay… » fit la jeune fille en récupérant dans ses mains le chapeau de paille de son amie.

En moins de deux, Lisa se retrouva assise toute seule, devant une table chargée des verres encore à moitié remplis de limonade que ses camarades avaient laissés derrière eux. Elle essaya de compenser son désarroi en sirotant son thé glacé à la pêche, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir frustrée. Encore une fois, elle venait de se faire larguer... Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l’impression que cela n’arrivait qu’à elle ? Si seulement Joey était là pour lui tenir compagnie… Mais le garçon était bien trop occupé à vendre des disques et des t-shirts des Midnight Owls aux spectateurs qui se laissaient tenter.

Kevin et Astrid se mêlèrent aux danseurs et commencèrent à se trémousser sur un solo de saxophone enfiévré. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques instants avant de se laisser emporter par la musique, virevoltant l’un autour de l’autre sur un rythme endiablé, Kevin tenant sa partenaire par la main et Astrid faisant tournoyer ses cheveux blonds cendrés et sa jupe vert pomme. Lisa, qui les observait d’un œil amusé, se demandait si elle pouvait s’attendre à voir Mr Bates débarquer sur la piste et se mettre à danser lui aussi. Honnêtement, elle avait du mal à l’imaginer en train de gigoter de la sorte... Il lui avait toujours paru être un homme sage et distingué, et la seule danse qu’elle pouvait envisager de le voir danser – avec elle, de préférence – était le slow.

En attendant, elle ne l’apercevait nulle part dans la foule, et commençait à se demander si cela valait le coup de s’attarder ici encore longtemps... Elle resta cependant jusqu’à la fin du concert, joignit ses applaudissements à ceux du public, avant de voir Kevin et Astrid regagner sa table, à bout de souffle. Tous les deux s’affalèrent sur leur chaise et vidèrent d’un trait leur verre de limonade.

« Fiou ! Qu’est-ce qu’il fait chaud ! s’exclama la blonde en agitant ses mains devant son visage rouge pivoine pour s’éventer.

- Tu l’as dit ! acquiesça Kevin. Je crois bien que je vais me reprendre quelque chose à boire, car je suis mort de soif… 

- Qu’est-ce que vous diriez si on allait plutôt se balader dans les rues pour voir les autres groupes ? suggéra Lisa. Je suis sûre qu’il y a plein d’autres jazz bands qui pourraient vous plaire.

- C’est une bonne idée, admit Astrid. Allons demander à Joey s’il veut nous accompagner ! »

Hélas, le garçon ne semblait pas prêt de pouvoir se libérer de si tôt. Les Midnight Owls enchaînaient les concerts devant le Pass Port jusqu’à sept heures du soir, avec des pauses d’un quart d’heure seulement entre chaque performance, et Joey devait rester avec eux jusqu’à la fin pour écouler leurs albums et les aider à tout ranger avant de céder la place au groupe suivant.

« On peut se retrouver à sept heures et demi au Rosie’s Diner ? proposa-t-il à ses camarades, à défaut de pouvoir se joindre à eux.

- Ça marche ! répondit Kevin. A tout à l’heure ! »

Cela leur laissait deux bonnes heures pour vagabonder dans les rues de la ville, à la recherche de nouveaux musiciens talentueux ou – dans le cas de Lisa – à la recherche de Mr Bates. Elle n’avait de cesse de regarder dans tous les sens pour essayer de le trouver, ce qui lui valut plusieurs fois d’entrer en collision avec des passants, qui s’éloignaient d’elle d’un air renfrogné en lui conseillant de regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Plusieurs fois aussi elle crut l’apercevoir au milieu de la foule, mais elle se trompa systématiquement, réalisant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un inconnu qui lui ressemblait vaguement ou qui portait les mêmes lunettes que lui. Au bout de deux heures de pérégrinations d’une scène de concert à une autre, Lisa s’avoua vaincue. Mr Bates était absolument introuvable, et elle en arriva à la triste conclusion qu’il avait choisi de passer ses vacances bien loin d’Evergreen... Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait bientôt détrompée.

Lorsque les quatre amis se retrouvèrent autour d’une table à banquettes du Rosie’s Diner, Joey s’écria d’une voix surexcitée :

« Devinez qui m’a acheté un album, tout à l’heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi… Le pape ? lança Kevin.

- La reine d’Angleterre ? s’enquit Astrid.

- Mais non, bande d’idiots ! s’exclama Joey en riant. Mr Bates !

- Quoi ? se récria Lisa en faisant un bond sur sa chaise et en écarquillant des yeux médusés. Mr Bates était là ?

- Oui, il a assisté au concert de six heures et demi, et il l’a trouvé génial ! Il m’a dit qu’il écoutait beaucoup de jazz et qu’il avait rarement entendu un groupe contemporain aussi bon.

- Waouh ! Tu devais être content ! dit Astrid.

- J’avoue. Pour une fois que je l’entends me faire un compliment… D’habitude, en cours de maths, j’ai toujours droit à des commentaires du genre : « Passable » ou « Peut mieux faire »... Ça fait plaisir de le voir enfin apprécier quelque chose !

- Même si ce n’est pas vraiment ton travail qu’il a apprécié… C’est plutôt celui de ton frère ! fit remarquer Kevin avec un brin de malice.

- Peut-être, mais c’est moi qui ai réglé la sono ! rétorqua Joey. Moi aussi j’ai droit à ma part de louanges !

- Tu penses que si le disque qu’il t’a acheté lui plaît, Mr Bates fera remonter ta moyenne en maths ? questionna Astrid.

- Dieu merci, je n’aurai plus de maths l’année prochaine ! » s’exclama Joey en serrant le poing d’un geste victorieux.

Lisa, elle, brûlait d’envie de lui poser tout un tas d’autres questions : Mr Bates était-il venu accompagné ? Avait-il dansé ? Quel album avait-il acheté ? Comment était-il habillé ? Où était-il allé ensuite ? Avait-il précisé s’il retournerait voir les Midnight Owls ? Des questions dignes d’une enquête de police – voire de l’Inquisition espagnole – qu’elle devait malheureusement garder pour elle si elle ne voulait pas que ses amis découvrent à quel point elle s’intéressait à son prof de maths.

La jeune fille se mordait les doigts de ne pas être restée aux autres concerts des Midnight Owls au Pass Port. Si elle avait su que Mr Bates y ferait son apparition, jamais elle n’aurait proposé à Kevin et Astrid d’aller faire un tour ailleurs, et elle n’aurait pas quitté la terrasse de toute la soirée ! Hélas, c’était trop tard, maintenant… Elle avait raté sa chance. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à espérer que Mr Bates se déciderait à retourner au Green Jazz Festival les jours suivants... Au moins, elle savait qu’il était dans les parages, ce qui était bon signe. Si les premiers groupes qu’il avait entendus au festival lui avaient plu, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu’il y remette les pieds !

 


	24. Livraison à domicile

**Chapitre 24  
** _Livraison à domicile_

Le vendredi 28 juillet, même si Kevin et Astrid préférèrent passer leur journée à la plage, Lisa retourna sans hésiter au Green Jazz Festival, bien décidée à y croiser la route de Mr Bates. Dès deux heures de l’après-midi, elle retrouva Joey sur la terrasse du Fox & Goose, une brasserie devant laquelle devaient se produire les Midnight Owls, et lui tint compagnie pendant la durée des préparatifs.

« Tu crois que si j’achète un des albums de ton frère, il pourra me le dédicacer ? demanda la jeune fille, alors que Joey positionnait les micros autour de la batterie.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Quel album te ferait envie ? Il y a un morceau en particulier que tu voudrais retrouver ?

- Oh… Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas trop…, balbutia Lisa, pour qui tous les morceaux de jazz – y compris ceux des Midnight Owls – se ressemblaient. Quel album tu me conseillerais, toi ?

- Le dernier, sans hésiter ! Il contient la plupart des morceaux que mon frère joue durant le festival, et c’est celui que je recommande à chaque fois ! C’est d’ailleurs celui que j’ai vendu à Mr Bates, hier soir. 

- Parfait ! s’exclama Lisa avec un grand sourire. Dans ce cas, je vais prendre celui-là ! »

C’était un coup de chance incroyable ! Joey venait de répondre à l’une des questions qui obsédaient le plus Lisa, sans même qu’elle ait eu besoin de la lui poser ! Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouvait en possession de l’album « Hullabaloo », dont la pochette représentait une chouette jouant du saxophone, et était signée au feutre noir par ces mots affectueux :  _Pour Lisa, en souvenir du Green Jazz Festival. Matt_. Se réjouissant à l’idée qu’elle allait désormais pouvoir écouter exactement la même musique que Mr Bates, Lisa prit congé des frères Barker et commença sa balade dans les rues d’Evergreen.

Malheureusement pour elle, la chance qui lui avait souri en début d’après-midi ne dura pas bien longtemps, car elle eut beau faire la tournée des jam sessions et autres concerts improvisés, nulle part elle ne réussit à trouver son prof de maths. Il fallait dire aussi que les rues étaient de plus en plus noires de monde. Comment parvenir à reconnaître Mr Bates dans toute cette cohue ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! A supposer d’ailleurs que l’aiguille s’y trouvait...

Le jour suivant attira encore plus de festivaliers, car c’était un samedi, et tous ceux qui n’étaient pas encore en vacances pouvaient désormais profiter du week-end pour se rendre au festival. Tel était le cas d’Amanda Thompson, qui décida d’accompagner sa fille en milieu d’après-midi pour qu’elle lui présente le jazz band du frère de Joey. A cette occasion, Lisa acheta un deuxième album des Midnight Owls, « Mayhem », qu’elle prit soin de ne pas faire dédicacer, car elle avait l’intention secrète de l’offrir à Mr Bates dès la rentrée de septembre. Ce disque lui ferait forcément plaisir, puisqu’elle était sûre qu’il ne l’avait pas, mais qu’il était fan des Midnight Owls. Restait à savoir où et comment elle le lui remettrait… En attendant, elle continuait d’observer la foule dans l’espoir de le voir, en tâchant cependant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa mère, qui risquait de finir par se demander pourquoi sa fille préférait regarder les spectateurs plutôt que les musiciens qui jouaient sur scène. Au bout de deux heures, le bruit des trompettes et autres cuivres finit par avoir raison d’Amanda : celle-ci attrapa une violente migraine, et Lisa n’eut d’autre choix que de déclarer forfait et de rentrer à la maison avec sa mère. Encore une fois, ses recherches s’étaient soldées par un échec. Il ne lui restait plus qu’un jour pour tenter d’apercevoir Mr Bates au Green Jazz Festival...  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le dimanche 30 juillet était le jour de sa dernière chance. Ce jour-là, elle avait rendez-vous avec Kevin et Astrid à trois heures de l’après-midi, sur la place de l’hôtel de ville d’Evergreen, où devait se produire l’une des têtes d’affiche du festival : le Pink Panther Orchestra. Les pires craintes de Lisa se trouvèrent fondées lorsque, en arrivant sur place, elle se rendit compte que tous les musiciens du jazz band étaient déguisés en panthères roses.

« Ils ne doivent pas avoir froid, dans leur costume ! » commenta Astrid.

Lisa, qui trouvait cet accoutrement complètement ridicule, était certaine que jamais un spectacle aussi absurde n’attirerait Mr Bates.

Et pourtant…

Comme elle et ses amis se tenaient debout au premier rang, elle avait une vue entière sur les autres spectateurs de la première rangée, placés tout autour de l’orchestre, et elle remarqua bientôt parmi eux, sur sa droite, un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Mr Bates. Il se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres d’elle, ce qui était une distance suffisamment grande pour l’empêcher de discerner clairement les traits de son visage et ainsi semer le doute dans son esprit. Après tout, elle avait déjà cru l’apercevoir plusieurs fois au cours du festival. Ce n’aurait pas été là première fois qu’elle se serait trompée...

Il y avait cependant quelque chose chez cet homme qui la captivait. Impossible pour elle de le quitter des yeux, tant elle était intriguée. Comme Mr Bates, il portait des lunettes arrondies, à monture épaisse. Comme Mr Bates, il avait les cheveux bruns et courts, légèrement décoiffés, mais décoiffés avec style. Il était vêtu d’un jean bleu foncé et d’une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu’aux coudes, déboutonnée au niveau du col, ce qui lui donnait une allure à la fois classe et décontractée. Plus elle l’observait, plus Lisa sentait les battements de son cœur s’accélérer... Il n’y avait plus de doute, c’était bien Mr Bates ! Qui d’autre que lui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état ?

Une folle excitation s’empara de Lisa, et elle fut à deux doigts de s’écrier à l’adresse de Kevin et Astrid :

« Regardez, là-bas ! C’est Mr Bates ! »

Elle parvint cependant à contenir sa joie et à garder son calme, s’efforçant de faire comme si de rien n’était. Enfin son vœu le plus cher se réalisait ! Elle ne rêvait pas. Il était là, devant elle. A quelques mètres seulement. Elle le voyait enfin. Le simple fait de le voir était déjà pour elle un bonheur immense. Il lui avait tellement manqué !

Alors que le Pink Panther Orchestra entamait les premières notes de son concert, Lisa n’arrivait pas à détourner son regard de Mr Bates. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il remuait doucement la tête au rythme de la musique, et regardait les musiciens en souriant, sans doute amusé par leur accoutrement grotesque. A la fin du premier morceau, Kevin s’exclama au milieu des applaudissements :

« Ça valait le coup de venir, non ? Je parie que vous n’aviez encore jamais vu un panthère rose jouer du trombone ! »

Lisa, elle, vit Mr Bates s’adresser à sa voisine de droite, une dame d’un certain âge, habillée d’un chemisier et d’une longue jupe à fleurs, et dont les cheveux blonds étaient relevés par un chignon. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être… Cette femme paraissait un peu vieille pour être la petite amie de Mr Bates… Peut-être s’agissait-il d’une amie ou d’une simple connaissance ? Peut-être venait-il seulement de la rencontrer à l’occasion de ce concert ? Quelques instants plus tard, Lisa aperçut Mr Bates en train d’échanger  des mots avec son voisin de gauche, un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux gris et portant une moustache. Dès lors, elle se dit qu’il s’agissait très certainement d’un couple d’amis avec lequel Mr Bates était venu profiter du festival. A moins que ces deux personnes ne soient en réalité ses parents ? Dans tous les cas, Lisa était heureuse de constater une fois de plus que Mr Bates n’était pas accompagné d’une femme qui aurait pu être sa compagne.

Son bonheur ne fut hélas que de courte durée, car, au bout d’à peine dix minutes, Astrid fit part à ses amis de son ennui profond et de son souhait d’aller voir ailleurs s’il y avait de meilleurs concerts. Kevin accéda naturellement à sa requête, et Lisa, qui ne pouvait s’entêter à rester ici sans éveiller les soupçons, dut finir par céder. Déçue, elle jeta un dernier regard plein de tristesse en direction de Mr Bates, puis se résigna à suivre ses camarades pour quitter les lieux, abandonnant derrière elle l’homme qu’elle aimait et qu’elle venait tout juste de retrouver.

Les errances d’Astrid, Kevin et Lisa à travers les rues d’Evergreen les conduisirent jusqu’au Black Horse, où ils passèrent dire bonjour à Joey et à son frère, car c’était là que jouaient les Midnight Owls pour leur dernier jour de festival. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu’au square St Nicholas, où ils s’attardèrent plus d’une heure pour écouter une séance d’improvisation entre un orchestre brésilien et un autre venu du Minnesota. Enfin, ils terminèrent leur route au Monet’s, dont la terrasse était animée par un trio de jazz du nom de Jimmy Jam Band.

« On n’a qu’à se poser là, ça a l’air sympa » proposa Astrid, qui commençait à se sentir fatiguée par cette longue balade.

Il était cinq heures de l’après-midi et cela faisait plus de deux heures que Lisa ne s’était pas assise. Autant dire qu’elle accueillit la proposition d’Astrid avec un grand soulagement. Les trois amis s’installèrent à une petite table carrée placée à proximité de la scène où jouait le Jimmy Jam Band et commandèrent des boissons. Tandis qu’Astrid et Kevin optèrent pour du thé glacé au jasmin, Lisa, elle, demanda un frappuccino au chocolat, en souvenir de la fois où elle s’était retrouvée en tête-à-tête ici avec Mr Bates.

Depuis qu’elle l’avait revu sur la place de l’hôtel de ville, elle était comme sur un petit nuage. Certes, elle n’avait pu l’observer bien longtemps, mais le simple fait de le voir l’avait mise dans un tel état de joie, qu’elle se sentait désormais prête à patienter encore un mois de plus avant de le retrouver au lycée. _Voir Mr Bates._ Cela semblait si peu de chose, et pourtant… Cet ardent désir qu’avait eu Lisa depuis le début de ses vacances venait de se réaliser, et elle se sentait comblée !

Elle avait eu une telle chance ! La probabilité de croiser Mr Bates au milieu de milliers de festivaliers était infime, mais finalement… Le monde était petit ! Elle en eut d’ailleurs une nouvelle preuve lorsqu’elle reconnut Tony Padilla, assis à une table à quelques mètres de la sienne, en compagnie d’un beau jeune homme au teint mat, aux cheveux bruns et courts et aux épais sourcils noirs.

« Tiens, mais c’est Tony, là-bas ! ne put-elle s’empêcher de s’exclamer pour voir la réaction d’Astrid, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour ce garçon – avant, bien sûr, qu’elle ne découvre qu’il était gay et qu’elle ne sorte avec Kevin.

- Ah ? fit la blonde en se retournant pour voir si Lisa disait vrai. Ah oui, c’est lui… On dirait même qu’il a changé de copain… 

- Quoi ? Il n’est plus avec Ryan ? s’étonna Kevin, qui semblait lui aussi au courant de la relation entre ces deux lycéens de Liberty.

- Visiblement, non… Il est avec quelqu’un d’autre, mais je n’arrive pas à savoir qui c’est… 

- Sa tête ne me dit rien non plus..., ajouta Lisa. Il ne doit pas être au lycée...

- Bah, après tout, il a bien le droit de sortir avec qui il veut ! » lança Astrid.

A cet instant, la blonde vit passer à côté d’elle une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années, qui tenait par la main un homme plus âgé, dont les tempes grisonnantes laissaient deviner qu’il avait dépassé la quarantaine. Ce couple pour le moins atypique alla s’installer à une table voisine, et Astrid ne put s’empêcher de les dévisager avec des yeux ébahis.

« C’est moi ou il a plus du double de son âge ? » souffla-t-elle à l’adresse de ses amis, d’un air scandalisé.

Lisa fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Astrid était choquée de voir un homme et une femme sortir ensemble malgré leur grande différence d’âge, alors qu’un couple d’homosexuels comme Tony et son nouveau copain suscitait toute sa sympathie. Elle qui venait quelques secondes plus tôt de dire que Tony avait bien le droit de sortir avec qui il voulait, pourquoi désapprouvait-elle le choix qu’avait fait cette jeune femme de fréquenter un homme plus vieux qu’elle ? Ce n’était pas juste !

« C’est peut-être son père ? suggéra Kevin avec un sourire espiègle.

- Non, regarde ! Ils sont en train de s’embrasser ! Baaah, c’est répugnant ! » s’offusqua Astrid en buvant malgré tout une gorgée de son thé glacé.

Lisa, qui avait cru voir dans ce couple la preuve rassurante qu’une jeune femme pouvait s’afficher sans honte avec un homme d’âge mûr, se demandait maintenant si tout le monde pensait comme Astrid… Si tel était le cas, elle avait du souci à se faire, elle qui rêvait de sortir un jour avec Mr Bates… Bien sûr, pour qu’un tel miracle se produise, elle devait d’abord attendre d’avoir terminé le lycée. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de faire perdre son job à Mr Bates en entamant une relation avec lui alors qu’elle était toujours son élève. Non, elle patienterait jusqu’à la fin de sa terminale avant de lui faire une demande. Mais, même en prenant ces précautions, et à supposer qu’il accepte sa proposition, pourraient-ils vraiment se montrer en public ? Pourraient-ils se balader dans la rue, main dans la main, sans provoquer sur leur passage des rires moqueurs ou des remarques désobligeantes ? Lisa parviendrait-elle à supporter le regard des autres ? Réussirait-elle à surmonter leurs préjugés ? Devrait-elle au contraire faire profil bas, et veiller à ce que sa relation avec Mr Bates reste secrète ? Devraient-ils rester cachés toute leur vie ? Bien des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais répondre, car le jour où elle réussirait à sortir avec son prof de maths n’était hélas pas prêt d’arriver…  
  


☆☆☆  
  


Le concert du Jimmy Jam Band dura près d’une heure, le temps pour Astrid de raconter en détails les trois semaines qu’elle venait de passer à Hawaï à faire de la randonnée, du surf et du farniente sur la plage. Lisa, qui n’avait pas autant de choses à dire de ses propres vacances, se contentait d’écouter en silence, tout en sirotant son frappuccino et en grignotant les cookies aux M&M’s qu’elle avait commandés par gourmandise. A bien y réfléchir, l’événement marquant de son été à Evergreen serait sans doute le court moment où elle avait aperçu Mr Bates parmi le public du Pink Panther Orchestra !

« Déjà six heures ? s’exclama Astrid, alors le dernier morceau du Jimmy Jam Band s’achevait sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements et qu’elle consultait son téléphone portable. On ne va pas tarder y aller, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Kevin. On doit être de retour à la maison pour sept heures. Mes parents nous attendent pour qu’on aille fêter ensemble l’anniversaire de mon père au restaurant.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais rentrer aussi, répondit Lisa en imitant ses amis qui se levaient de table.

- L’arrêt de bus le plus proche est celui en face du bowling, informa Kevin. Si on se dépêche un peu, on devrait pouvoir y être d’ici dix minutes, pile avant l’arrivée du prochain bus pour Mill Spring. »

Lisa, qui n’avait aucune idée de l’heure à laquelle passait son bus à cet arrêt, se borna à suivre ses camarades. Ils se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les passants en goguette, durent jouer des coudes au milieu d’un attroupement de spectateurs qui acclamaient un groupe de jazz-rock, et arrivèrent sur le parking du bowling juste au moment où un bus dépassait le poteau marquant l’arrêt.

« Ouf ! Ce n’était pas le nôtre ! s’exclama Kevin, qui venait d’avoir une petite frayeur.

- Non, c’était le mien…, compléta Lisa en regardant d’un air blasé le bus qui s’éloignait sur la route et qui portait l’inscription « Clayton », écrite en lettres lumineuses orange.

- Vas-y ! Si tu cours vite, tu devrais pouvoir le rattraper ! » l’encouragea Astrid.

Mais Lisa, qui n’était pas une grande sportive, ne se sentait pas la motivation de piquer un sprint. Surtout pas après avoir bu un grand verre de frappuccino et s’être empiffrée de cookies.

« Bof, tant pis, fit-elle. J’attendrai le suivant… »

En rejoignant l’arrêt de bus, elle s’aperçut alors avec horreur que le prochain bus pour Clayton ne passait pas avant sept heures et demi !

« Encore une heure vingt à attendre ! lança Astrid en rigolant. Eh oui, c’est ça d’habiter dans un trou paumé !

- On ne peut pas dire non plus que Mill Spring soit le centre du monde…, rétorqua Lisa.

- Non, mais au moins le bus pour Mill Spring passe un peu plus souvent ! Tiens, d’ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive !

- Salut, Lisa ! A la prochaine ! » s’exclama Kevin, avant de s’approcher du car qui venait de s’arrêter devant lui.

Lisa enrageait. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à prendre son mal en patience et trouver le moyen de tuer le temps jusqu’à sept heures et demi. Elle songea brièvement à appeler sa mère pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir la chercher en voiture, mais elle se dit que cela ne ferait que l’embêter, compte tenu des difficultés de circulation pour entrer dans Evergreen : la plupart des rues étaient fermées aux voitures pour accueillir les festivités, et les quelques avenues qui n’étaient pas coupées étaient embouteillées par les véhicules, qui continuaient d’affluer dans la ville et essayaient de se garer.

Même si Lisa avait un peu de mal à l’admettre, son dernier espoir était Joey. Le garçon devait encore être au Black Horse, à cette heure-là. Avec un peu de chance, le dernier concert des Midnight Owls touchait à sa fin, et Joey n’allait pas tarder à remballer et à reprendre sa voiture pour rentrer à Clayton. Lui qui avait passé les quatre derniers mois de l’année scolaire à faire du covoiturage avec Lisa, cela ne le dérangerait sûrement pas de la dépanner.

Lisa tenta le tout pour le tout et envoya un sms à Joey pour lui demander s’il était toujours en ville et, si oui, s’il pouvait la ramener en voiture jusqu’à Clayton. Hélas, au bout de dix minutes d’attente insoutenable, le garçon lui répondit qu’il ne pouvait pas la raccompagner de si tôt, car son frère et sa bande avaient prévu un ultime concert à sept heures, et il comptait ensuite fêter avec eux la fin du Green Jazz Festival en passant le restant de la soirée au Black Horse.

Déçue, Lisa rangea son téléphone portable dans son sac en bandoulière et se mit à errer dans la rue comme une âme en peine. Instinctivement, elle commença à suivre à pieds le chemin que prenait le bus pour aller à Clayton. Loin d’elle l’idée de rentrer chez elle en marchant – cela lui aurait pris plus de deux heures ! – mais elle se disait qu’au moins elle se rapprochait un peu plus de sa destination.

Elle se rappela alors que l’un des arrêts desservis par son bus après celui du bowling était celui du lycée Liberty. Et si elle allait y faire un tour, pour passer le temps ? Bien sûr, elle savait que le lycée était fermé pendant les vacances, mais elle avait une étrange envie de le revoir… Un peu comme l’envie qu’elle avait eue de revoir Mr Bates…

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu’à l’avenue Liberty, encombrée de voitures qui cherchaient à se rapprocher du centre ville. Sans surprise, le parking du lycée était plein. Lisa consulta les horaires de bus affichés à l’arrêt et réalisa qu’il lui restait encore cinquante minutes à attendre… Cinquante minutes à flâner autour du lycée en se remémorant tous les bons moments qu’elle y avait vécus durant son année de première... Et dire que les grands murs blancs, austères et froids de cet établissement l'avaient toujours intimidée lorsqu'elle était petite... Il lui arrivait souvent de passer devant avec sa mère quand celle-ci l'emmenait en voiture au centre ville. Jamais alors elle ne se serait doutée qu'elle rencontrerait l'amour entre ces murs... Encore moins qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un prof de maths du nom de Mr Bates... Elle pouvait d’ailleurs apercevoir les fenêtres de sa salle de cours, au rez-de-chaussée de l’aile ouest. Combien de leçons mémorables avaient eu lieu dans cette classe !

La jeune fille continua de longer les grilles du lycée jusqu’à arriver devant le portail principal. Celui-ci était fermé, et elle dut se contenter d’observer la façade d’entrée du lycée à travers les barreaux du portail. Le drapeau américain flottait en haut d’un mât planté au beau milieu de l’allée centrale de la cour. Il était à la même hauteur que l’inscription « Liberty High School », gravée en lettres majuscules en haut du frontispice, au-dessus des portes d’entrée de l’établissement. Lisa regarda ces portes avec des yeux brillant de nostalgie. Encore un peu plus d’un mois à attendre, et elle pourrait à nouveau les franchir !

Elle poussa sa promenade jusqu’au gymnase, dont l’entrée lui rappela ce merveilleux moment qu’elle avait passé avec Mr Bates, lors du bal d’hiver de l’année dernière. Là, sur la dernière marche du perron, il s’était assis à côté d’elle, et tous les deux avaient commencé à faire plus ample connaissance. C’était ce soir-là qu’elle avait découvert qu’il avait fait ses études à Harvard, et qu’il l’avait encouragée à viser elle aussi une grande université. Sans lui, elle n’aurait jamais trouvé la motivation pour passer tous ces examens et les réussir avec autant de succès. Il lui tardait de le revoir en septembre pour lui annoncer les notes qu’elle avait eues au SAT et à l’ACT.

Lisa jugea inutile de continuer sa marche jusqu’au stade, car celui-ci ne revêtait que peu d’intérêt pour elle. Aussi décida-t-elle de revenir sur ses pas pour aller s’asseoir à l’arrêt de bus. Il n’était que sept heures, mais elle avait besoin de reposer ses jambes, et elle préférait prendre suffisamment d’avance pour être sûre de ne pas rater son bus, cette fois-ci. Seule sur son banc, elle sortit son smartphone de son sac, y brancha son casque audio, plaça ses écouteurs contre ses oreilles, puis sélectionna « Aquarius » dans sa playlist de Within Temptation.

Elle poussa alors un soupir de soulagement, heureuse d’entendre enfin du metal, après avoir passé une après-midi entière à n’écouter que du jazz. Elle avait l’impression de se ressourcer, de retrouver enfin son élément, comme une étoile de mer restée trop longtemps au soleil et qui fêtait avec joie le retour de la marée haute.

Tout en regardant les voitures passer dans l’avenue Liberty, Lisa savourait avec extase les riffs puissants des guitares et la voix aérienne de la chanteuse. Elle était tellement captivée par sa musique, qu’elle remarqua à peine la Mini Cooper noire au toit blanc qui s’arrêta devant elle. Lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que la vitre du côté passager commençait à se baisser, elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant d’un air contrarié ce que le conducteur lui voulait… Encore un qui s’était perdu et souhaitait lui demander son chemin ? S’il avait l’intention de se rendre au Green Jazz Festival, il n’allait clairement pas dans le bon sens !

Pestant contre cet inconnu qui venait la déranger au beau milieu de son morceau préféré de Within Temptation, Lisa retira son casque audio et se pencha en avant pour tenter de voir qui était au volant.

Elle crut alors faire une crise cardiaque.

« Bonsoir, Lisa, dit Mr Bates. Tu vas quelque part ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer qu’elle ne rêvait pas.

« Mr Bates ? » s’exclama-t-elle d’un air ahuri.

Elle fut à deux doigts de lui demander ce qu’il faisait là, mais elle réalisa soudain qu’il devait rentrer du festival, puisqu’elle l’y avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu attends le bus ? s’enquit l’enseignant.

- Ah… Euh… Oui… Je… Je rentre chez moi, à Clayton…

- Si tu veux, je peux te déposer. »

Lisa eut du mal à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n’aurait imaginé que Mr Bates prononcerait un jour ces paroles.

« Vous… Vous allez à Clayton ? bégaya la jeune fille.

- Non, mais ça ne me dérange pas de faire un détour, si ça peut te dépanner. 

- Vous êtes sûr ? Mon bus ne passe que dans une demi-heure, vous savez, je peux continuer à l’attendre… 

- C’est toi qui vois… » fit Mr Bates, qui ne voulait sans doute pas lui forcer la main.

A ces mots, Lisa comprit alors que son choix était déjà fait : une occasion pareille ne se présenterait pas une seconde fois. Elle n’allait tout de même pas la laisser filer !

« C’est d’accord ! » s’exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de quitter son banc et de s’approcher de la voiture de Mr Bates.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil furtif à droite et à gauche pour s’assurer que personne de sa connaissance ne la voyait, puis posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière et l’ouvrit.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau d’un air un peu coupable.

- Pas du tout ! Vas-y, monte, installe-toi ! »

Lisa ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit place sur le siège passager, referma la portière et attacha sa ceinture. Mr Bates, de son côté, vérifia qu’aucun véhicule n’arrivait derrière lui, puis engagea sa Mini Cooper sur la chaussée et reprit la route.

« Vous connaissez le chemin pour y aller ? s’enquit la jeune fille.

- Pour aller jusqu’à Clayton, oui. Après, pour aller jusqu’à chez toi, il faudra que tu me guides.

- Pas de problème ! » répondit Lisa, qui se réjouissait déjà à l’idée de montrer à son prof où elle habitait.

Elle était assise si près de lui dans cette petite auto, qu’elle se sentait légèrement intimidée. Gardant les yeux fixés sur la route devant elle, elle essayait de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait… _Mr Bates la raccompagnait chez elle en voiture !_ Elle qui s’était sentie comblée d’avoir pu l’apercevoir ne serait-ce que quelques instants au festival, que dire de ce qu’elle était en train de vivre ? Elle était aux anges ! Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle évitait de regarder Mr Bates, de peur de ne plus réussir à contenir son émotion.

Un prof qui ramenait une élève chez elle en voiture… Ce n’était pas commun ! C’était même plutôt dangereux... Mais, en cette période de vacances, n’était-ce pas une liberté que Mr Bates pouvait se permettre, sans risquer d’avoir des ennuis ?

Lisa, elle, avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme. C’était d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle n’avait pas hésité bien longtemps avant de monter dans sa voiture. Elle savait qu’il ne lui ferait aucun mal, et qu’il agissait par pure gentillesse, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Bien sûr, elle restait consciente qu’elle pouvait tout à fait se tromper – après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça – et que le risque qu’elle soit montée dans la voiture d’un psychopathe n’était pas à écarter. Peut-être allait-il d’ailleurs la conduire dans un sous-bois perdu et abuser d’elle, avant de l’étrangler et de la couper en rondelles ? Lisa considéra cette éventualité d’un air songeur… Certes, elle ne se serait sûrement pas laisser étrangler, encore moins couper en rondelles, mais pour ce qui était de se laisser abuser par Mr Bates… Cela ne lui aurait peut-être pas déplu !

« Alors comme ça, même pendant les vacances, tu attends le bus à l’arrêt du lycée ? s’exclama l’enseignant, tirant brutalement Lisa de ses pensées impies.

- Ah, euh… Oui, c’est surtout une question d’habitude…, répondit la jeune fille, qui crut bon de ne pas avouer à son prof à quel point elle s’ennuyait du lycée.

- Tu es allée faire un tour au festival ? 

- Oui, j’y ai passé l’après-midi avec des amis… Et vous ? demanda Lisa, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Moi aussi, j’y suis resté quelques heures. J’ai été surpris de voir autant de monde ! C’est comme ça chaque année ? 

- J’imagine que oui… A vrai dire, c’est la première fois que j’y vais... 

- Vraiment ? s’étonna Mr Bates. Mais pourtant tu habites à côté !

- En fait, ce n’est qu’il y a peu de temps que j’ai commencé à m’intéresser au jazz, expliqua Lisa, sans préciser à Mr Bates qu’il était justement la raison pour laquelle elle avait développé un tel intérêt. Je ne m’y connais pas encore très bien, mais ce festival m’a permis de découvrir pas mal de groupes sympas… 

- Lesquels, par exemple ?

- Hmmm…, fit Lisa d’un air pensif. Je dirais que le concert que j’ai le plus aimé, c’est celui des Midnight Owls ! Ils se produisaient devant le Pass Port jeudi après-midi…

- Ah, oui, je me souviens de les y avoir vus ! s’exclama Mr Bates. Je ne connaissais pas ce groupe avant, et ç’a été pour moi une très belle découverte !

- Pour moi aussi ! J’espère qu’ils reviendront au festival l’année prochaine ! »

Ce qu’elle espérait surtout, c’était que Mr Bates serait d’accord pour y retourner avec elle. Dans un an, elle ne serait plus son élève, elle ne serait même plus au lycée. Elle pourrait dès lors se permettre de lui demander s’il voulait bien l’accompagner au Green Jazz Festival, ne serait-ce que pour y passer ensemble un après-midi. En attendant, elle préférait ne rien lui révéler de ses projets secrets, et profiter plutôt de l’instant présent. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’elle avait le privilège de se faire raccompagner en voiture par son prof de maths !

L’intérieur de sa Mini Cooper était d’une propreté impeccable. Rien à voir avec la Fiat 500 de Joey, dans laquelle traînaient toujours des emballages de barres chocolatées, des cannettes de soda vides, ou même des copies de cours. Ici, Lisa pouvait enfin poser ses pieds sans risquer de marcher sur quelque chose. Elle appréciait également la façon dont Mr Bates conduisait : ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, en respectant consciencieusement les stops et les feux rouges, les priorités à droite et les cédez-le-passage. Sa conduite était souple et fluide, sans à-coups, ce qui témoignait certainement de ses longues années de pratique. Lisa espérait qu’un jour elle saurait conduire de la même manière… Même si, pour cela, il lui faudrait déjà avoir le permis. A bien y réfléchir, elle se félicitait de ne toujours pas l’avoir passé : si elle l’avait fait – et si elle avait eu une voiture –, elle n’aurait pas été obligée d’attendre le bus pour rentrer chez elle ce soir, et elle n’aurait jamais eu la chance de se faire ramener par Mr Bates !

« En tout cas, je ne m’attendais pas à vous croiser à Evergreen, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. La plupart des gens que je connais ici partent en général très loin pendant les vacances d’été…

- En fait, je pars demain matin, répondit Mr Bates avec un sourire. Comme mon avion décolle d’Oakland à huit heures, je ne voudrais pas me coucher trop tard… C’est pour ça que j’ai préféré ne pas rester trop longtemps au festival, ce soir.

- Oh ! Et vous partez où ?

- A Paris.

- Waouh ! s’exclama Lisa, qui en resta bouche bée. Quelle chance ! »

Paris... La ville des amoureux ! Elle aurait rêvé que Mr Bates l’y emmène avec lui ! Mais peut-être y allait-il déjà avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Lisa n’osa lui poser la question, et lui demanda à la place :

« Vous y restez combien de temps ? 

- Une semaine… J’espère que ce sera suffisant pour voir tout ce que j’ai prévu de voir… C’est la première fois que j’y vais. 

- Je n’y suis jamais allée non plus, mais je suis sûre que vous allez vous y plaire ! Personnellement, j’adorerais monter tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel pour admirer la vue !

- Haha ! C’est déjà sur ma liste de choses à faire ! confirma Mr Bates. Et toi, alors ? Pas de voyage de prévu, pour ces vacances ? A moins que tu ne sois déjà partie ?

- Oh, non, ça ne risque pas…, soupira Lisa. D’habitude, je ne quitte jamais la Californie pendant les grandes vacances… Ma mère préfère toujours rester à la maison pendant ses congés, alors je n’ai pas vraiment le choix… J’espère juste qu'elle sera d’accord pour m’accompagner jusqu’à Boston le mois prochain et visiter le MIT avec moi… Mais pour cela il faut d’abord que j’arrive à la convaincre, et ce n’est pas gagné… Les billets d’avion coûtent tellement cher…

- Ne t’en fais pas trop pour ça, la rassura Mr Bates. Tu sais, ce n’est pas grave si tu n’as pas l’occasion de visiter l’université dans laquelle tu veux aller l’année prochaine. Ce n’est pas ça qui t’empêchera d’y être admise.

- Vraiment ? s’étonna Lisa. Pourtant, la plupart des lycéens profitent de leurs vacances d’été pour faire la tournée des universités auxquelles ils veulent postuler… Je pensais que c’était un prérequis pour pouvoir y entrer…

- Pas du tout, la détrompa l’enseignant. Bien sûr, il est toujours bon de chercher à établir un premier contact avec l’université qui t’intéresse et de voir concrètement à quoi elle ressemble, mais si tu ne peux vraiment pas t’y rendre - pour des raisons de distance, de coût de transport ou que sais-je encore – cela ne devrait en aucun cas te pénaliser dans ta candidature… »

Lisa, qui se sentait soulagée par les explications de Mr Bates, se tourna vers lui pour l’observer d’un air reconnaissant. Cet homme avait vraiment un don pour la réconforter. Avec lui, même ses doutes les plus tenaces finissaient par disparaître. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais il semblait à ce moment tellement concentré par la route, qu’elle se contenta de le regarder en silence. Laissant promener ses yeux sur le col ouvert de sa chemise, dont il avait défait les deux premiers boutons, elle remarqua que le haut de sa poitrine était totalement imberbe, ce qui n’était pas sans lui déplaire. Elle était si proche de lui qu’elle pouvait sentir son parfum, si délicat et pourtant si enivrant… Une odeur suave, fruitée et boisée, qui émanait vraisemblablement de son cou, dont elle pouvait admirer la peau blanche et délicate, jusqu'au moindre pore...

Lisa reporta subitement son attention sur la route pour ne pas se laisser griser. Ils avaient quitté la banlieue d’Evergreen et roulaient désormais en rase campagne, au milieu des champs de maïs et de blé. Mr Bates reprit la discussion en demandant à Lisa ce qu’elle faisait de beau durant ses vacances, et la jeune fille se fit un plaisir de lui détailler les activités auxquelles elle s’adonnait pour occuper son temps libre : balades dans la nature, guitare, photographie, lecture…

« Qu’est-ce que tu lis, en ce moment ? s’enquit l’enseignant.

- Je me suis replongée dans la série des Harry Potter, répondit Lisa. Pour l’instant, j’en suis au troisième tome : « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d’Azkaban ».

- Ah ! J’ai cru voir que J.K. Rowling avait sorti un nouveau tome, récemment : « Harry Potter et l’Enfant maudit ». Est-ce que tu l’as lu aussi ?

- Oui, mais il s’agit en fait d’une pièce de théâtre, et pas d’un vrai roman, ce qui m’a un peu laissée dubitative… J’avoue que j’ai eu du mal à m’accrocher à l’histoire… Pour moi, ce bouquin ne fait pas vraiment partie de la saga Harry Potter.

- Si tu le dis… J’avoue que je n’ai lu aucun des Harry Potter. J’ai dû voir le premier film à la télé, un soir, mais c’est tout… 

- Qu’est-ce que vous lisez comme bouquins ? questionna Lisa à son tour. A part des bouquins de maths, bien sûr !

- Hahaha ! Non, heureusement, je ne lis pas que des bouquins de maths ! Je lis beaucoup de science-fiction et de romans d’anticipation… Des séries comme « Dune » de Frank Herbert, ou « Fondation » d’Isaac Asimov. En ce moment, je relis « Le Maître du Haut Château » de Philip K. Dick. C’est une uchronie dans laquelle l’Allemagne nazie et le Japon remportent la Seconde guerre mondiale et se partagent les Etats-Unis.

- L’histoire m’a l’air très intéressante ! commenta Lisa, qui prit soin de mémoriser le nom du bouquin pour chercher à se le procurer.

- Ils en ont fait une série télévisée, mais je te conseille de commencer par le livre. Il y a beaucoup de différences entre les deux, notamment au niveau des personnages, et tu risquerais d’être déçue par le roman si tu regardes la série en premier…

- C’est noté ! » acquiesça la jeune fille, enchantée par les conseils de son prof.

Les trente minutes de route jusqu’à Clayton passèrent comme un éclair pour Lisa. Lorsque le panneau marquant l’entrée de son village apparut sur le bord de la chaussée, elle eut comme un pincement au cœur à l’idée qu’elle allait à nouveau devoir se séparer de Mr Bates. Ce dernier venait de réduire son allure et se penchait en avant comme pour mieux analyser la situation devant lui.

« C’est là que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! déclara-t-il. Je dois continuer tout droit ou bien tourner quelque part ?

- Ce sera la prochaine à la droite ! » répondit Lisa, qui sentait son cœur s’emballer de plus bel à la pensée que Mr Bates allait bientôt découvrir sa maison.

Le chemin jusqu’à chez elle était un vrai labyrinthe. Après avoir tourné à droite, comme Lisa le lui avait indiqué, l’enseignant dut ensuite tourner à gauche, puis encore à gauche, et enfin à droite. Il arriva ainsi dans une impasse, au bout de laquelle se dressait la maison de Lisa et de sa mère : un pavillon d’un étage, à la façade jaune pale, qui donnait sur un jardin rempli de fleurs et d’arbustes.

« Et voilà ! s’exclama la jeune fille. C’est ici ! »

Mr Bates gara sa Mini Cooper juste devant le perron et coupa le moteur.

« Vous voulez venir boire un verre à la maison ? lui proposa Lisa pour le remercier. Je pense que ma mère sera ravie de vous revoir !

- Non, non, ça va aller, merci. Je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard chez moi… Il me reste encore ma valise à préparer pour mon voyage de demain.

- Ah, c’est vrai…, fit Lisa, un brin déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à retenir Mr Bates un peu plus longtemps – au moins, elle avait essayé. Merci beaucoup de m’avoir raccompagnée, en tout cas. C’est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

- Mais je t’en prie. Ça m’a fait plaisir de pouvoir te rendre service. »

Lisa détacha sa ceinture à contre-cœur, ouvrit sa portière, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers Mr Bates pour lui dire au revoir.

« Profitez bien de votre séjour à Paris ! lui souhaita-t-elle avec un aimable sourire.

- Je n’y manquerai pas ! lui répondit l’enseignant d’une voix joviale. Bonne fin de vacances ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille descendit de voiture et referma la portière derrière elle. Mr Bates redémarra le moteur, et la Mini Cooper noire au toit blanc fit demi-tour dans la rue pour repartir par où elle était arrivée. Lisa la regarda s’éloigner d’un air attendri, en prenant soin de noter dans sa tête le numéro de sa plaque d’immatriculation : X3N 2R9.

Son cœur continuait de battre la chamade lorsqu’elle poussa la porte d’entrée de sa maison. Elle était encore sous le coup de l’émotion, mais elle s’efforçait de se calmer, pour éviter que sa mère ne se pose des questions en la voyant.

« C’est moi ! » annonça-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Amanda Thompson s’y trouvait justement, déjà occupée à préparer le dîner en épluchant des courgettes, pendant qu’une tarte cuisait dans le four en répandant dans la cuisine une délicieuse odeur de pêches. A la vue de sa fille, elle reposa son couteau et sa courgette sur la planche à découper, et lui demanda sans préambule :

« Qui c’était ? »

Les joues de Lisa se gonflèrent comme celles d’un hamster, mais elle ne parvint pas à retenir sa joie plus d’une demi-seconde, et elle se mit à exploser de rire. Amanda haussa les sourcils d’étonnement.

« Je ne sais pas qui c’était, mais il avait l’air drôle, en tout cas… » constata-t-elle avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix.

Ces mots ne firent qu’accentuer l’hilarité de Lisa. C’était plus fort qu’elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de rire à l’idée de ce qui venait de se passer : son prof de maths l’avait ramenée en voiture depuis le lycée et déposée chez elle juste devant la fenêtre de la cuisine ! Sa mère, qui était aux premières loges, avait évidemment dû être surprise de voir Lisa sortir de cette mystérieuse Mini Cooper, d’autant plus qu’elle n’avait manifestement pas réussi à identifier son conducteur.

« Tu ne le croiras jamais…, parvint enfin à articuler Lisa, malgré son fou rire. C’était…

- C’était ? s’impatienta Amanda.

- C’était Mr Bates ! s’écria Lisa, avant d’éclater à nouveau de rire comme une hystérique.

- Mr Bates ? répéta sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Ton prof de maths ?

- Oui ! répondit la jeune fille d’une voix suraiguë.

- Il t’a conduite en voiture jusqu’ici ?

- Je sais ! C’est dingue !

- C’est surtout perturbant..., commenta Amanda en reprenant son couteau de cuisine et en se mettant à découper sa courgette en rondelles, alors qu’elle n’avait même pas fini de l’éplucher. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

- Mais rien ! répondit Lisa, qui commençait seulement à s’inquiéter de voir que sa mère était loin de partager sa joie. Il voulait juste m’éviter d’attendre le bus encore une demi-heure pour rentrer à la maison.

- C’est toi qui lui as demandé de te raccompagner ? questionna Amanda en coupant sa courgette avec une certaine brusquerie. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec lui, au juste ?

- Rien du tout ! C’est lui qui m’a vue à l’arrêt de bus et qui s’est arrêté pour me demander si je voulais qu’il me ramène en voiture, c’est tout ! »

Pas convaincue, Amanda continuait de s’acharner sur sa courgette, mettant dans chaque coup de couteau un peu plus de violence, comme si elle essayait de passer ses nerfs sur ce pauvre légume.

« A l’avenir, je préférerais que tu t’abstiennes de faire revenir ton prof ici, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Quoi ? » se récria Lisa en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension.

La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Cette conversation prenait une tournure à laquelle elle ne s’était pas du tout attendue. Certes, elle s’était doutée que sa mère réagirait bizarrement en apprenant que c’était Mr Bates qui venait de la reconduire en voiture, mais certainement pas à ce point.

« Ne recommence pas, c’est tout.

- Mais je n’ai rien fait de mal ! Et lui non plus, d’ailleurs !

- Tu n’as peut-être rien fait de mal pour l’instant, mais il me semble que tu as déjà fait un certain nombre de bêtises qui pourraient te coûter très cher par la suite…

- Comme quoi, par exemple ? lança Lisa sur un ton de défi.

- Comme prendre ton prof en photo dans la rue, par exemple… »

A ces mots, le cœur de Lisa se glaça d’effroi. Un silence de plomb s’abattit d’un seul coup sur la cuisine, uniquement rompu par le « Ding ! » sonore de la minuterie du four, qui choisit pile cet instant pour retentir dans la pièce. La tarte était prête…

« Co… Comment tu le sais ? bégaya Lisa d’un air déconfit.

- J’ai trouvé sa photo sous ton oreiller. La prochaine fois, tu essaieras de mieux la cacher. »

Lisa entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur. La nuit dernière, elle avait eu le malheur de sortir ladite photo du tiroir de son bureau, pour l’embrasser tendrement avant de la glisser sous son oreiller et de s’endormir. Un risque qu’elle ne prenait que rarement… Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait !

« Tu… Tu as voulu faire mon lit ? demanda Lisa avec horreur.

- J’ai voulu laver tes draps, corrigea Amanda. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec cette photo, mais je ne veux plus la voir traîner dans ta chambre, c’est compris ? »

Lisa, qui craignait d’avoir compris le sous-entendu de sa mère, regarda celle-ci avec des yeux terrifiés. Le couteau de cuisine qu’elle tenait toujours dans sa main lui donnait un air menaçant. Avait-elle deviné que sa fille était tombée amoureuse de son prof de maths ? Le visage cramoisi de Lisa ne lui laissait probablement pas le moindre doute à ce sujet...

Désemparée, la jeune fille ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de filer à toutes vitesses dans sa chambre, pour vérifier avec un dernier espoir si sa mère disait vrai, et voir si la photo y était encore… Elle la trouva effectivement sur son lit, posée bien en évidence sur la couette, comme la preuve irréfutable de son crime.

Anéantie, Lisa s’effondra sur son lit en éclatant en sanglots. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et serra la photo de Mr Bates contre son cœur comme pour la cacher. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire. A moins de réussir à remonter le temps et empêcher sa mère de découvrir cette photo, elle était impuissante...

Son amour pour Harold Bates n’était désormais plus un secret.

 

_**Fin du Livre 1** _

 


End file.
